A team too LARJ
by Johno 343
Summary: This is a story about a team of four students at Beacon Academy and their adventures. Life at beacon is about to get interesting. With RWBY and JNPR along for the ride, it's certainly isn't going to be normal. Their past, growth and trials will shape these characters to become great hunters/tresses. This is the story of team LARJ.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone, Johno 343 and I;m doing a RWBY collaboration with a good friend from Mangafox, Everyone new OC you will see will have their own Story line and will slight to medium cross with canon Characters. Please review, feedback is always accepted!

Disclamier: The Anime series 'RWBY' is owned by Monty Oum, the sound track included in this chapter (And maybe other chapter in the future are own by their respective creators.

"But dad!" Regular Speech

'I don't Care!' Regular Thoughts

Arc 1: The shining Beacon Chapter 1: Whip & Hammer

* * *

><p>Remnant.<p>

(Insert music: cold play: Every tear fall is a waterfall)

For as long history could tell us, this land was in total darkness, creatures of the darkness with souls - known as Grimm - rule over the world...us humans were living in fear, running from them, until we decided to take a stand against them.

We grew.

We evolved.

We became greedy.

We divided.

All because of our world's natural element: Dust.

But...that is human nature, to plunder and to lie to each other...isn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>Remnant, Vale, Emerald City (Near the forest) east, January 26<strong>**th****, AW 675**

"So today's the day, huh?" A young man with dark brown hair watched as the last airship rose into the clear blue sky "And I happen to miss the last ship... great." the last word rolled on as he eyed the ship as it became a tiny dot. Fixing his blue vest and short white scarf he grabbed his whip that was attached on his side with his leather gloved hands. "I really hate doing this...but there is no other way."

Lifting up his heavy bag he slung over his shoulders as he looked at the forest. "Well...I could lose my life, but then again...I'm a Velmón."

As the man named 'Velmon' walked towards the dense and lush forest several cries met his ears as he turned around. A couple ran towards him with fear in their eyes.

"Wait, do you have any ideas what are you doing?!" the man cried out, panting he leaned over to catch his breath.

"Indeed. I'm about to enter the Emerald Forest...why do you ask?" The brown haired man asked questioningly as he crossed his arm over his chest "I am really running late."

"That forest holds dangerous Grimms and who knows what else?" the lady said as she rubbed her husband's back.

"Yes...I've heard about that...but it is of no concern to me...I've faced many creatures of dark." Velmón sighed "If you would excuse me...I have to attend the opening ceremony for Beacon."

"Beacon!?" the couple shouted "You mean...you are a hunter?"

"Yes..." he looked at the place where the air-ship had been seconds ago.

"If I may be so blunt…you don't look the part..." the lady mumbled. Not wasting any more time Velmon turned around and had entered to forest.

"What's your name young man?"

"...My name is Juge Velmón...the successor of the Velmón Family." A small smirk appeared on his face as he watched the two's surprised faces. "Try to remember it… please have a good day."

He took steady long steps through the deep grass. "Well... it's not every day you see the successor of the Velmón household around here. But then again..." he squinted his eyes as he saw a faint outline of a very large cluster of buildings. "It's an everyday thing at a place like Beacon."

* * *

><p><strong>Remnant, Vale, Okki Village Outskirts, near Forever Fall, January 26<strong>**th****, AW 675**

"Hammer wrapped up and suppressed: check."

"Bag full of good, valuables and prized possessions: Check.

"Clothes: check."

"Book: check"

"Other stuff...check!" the boy with half-long, brown hair exclaimed. His eyebrows are thick. He has dark eyes. Wearing a lose black shirt and cargo pants as zipped up his large bag. "Mum, Dad... I'll be going now!"

"Make us proud dear, and don't forget what you promised us!" his mum called out as she shuffled into the room, giving him a warm hug. His dad looked and nodded at him.

"Akashi Mayhiro...you have made me and your mother proud, getting into beacon is a feat in itself. Have pride that you are going to stand with the cream of the crop...maybe the cherry if you're lucky."

"No...I will become the best of the best...I designed my weapon for that purpose." Akashi lifted up his hammer. His mother shook her head.

"Not even your farther could hold it in his two arms...yet here you are." Kissing him on the cheek she gave him a warm smile "Now go and do your best Akashi."

"Yeah...you bet." the brown hunter in training nodded as he exited his room and opened the door "The next time you'll see me... is when they declare me Beacons top freshmen!"

Akashi had a huge grin on his face before closing the door behind him "Thank god Beacon is close to my home...Lucky~~!" Akashi tightened the grip on his large bag; his weapon was strapped to his back diagonally as well.

"Come what may...Grimms, Students...anyone for the matter: I'll defeat them and become the best!" he shouted as he ran into the red forest.

Both Akashi parents watched him enter the deadly woods, his mother looked worried, however a warm hand clasped her shoulder, turning around she saw her husband looked at her. "Have faith in our son. He may be lazy, but when it comes to it...he's reliable when it counts.

"...I hope so… still, I can't help myself but to worry about him."

"He's our son: have faith in him."

(End music)

* * *

><p><strong>Remnant, Vale, Airship to Beacon, January 26<strong>**th****, AW 675**

"Look over there...is that?" one of the passengers whispered.

"It is...but what is she doing here!?" his friend whispered back.

A pretty teenager with long hair walked passed them. Her blonde hair which turned slightly blue at the dangling tips noticed and glanced at them with her bluish green eyes to meet theirs. They hastily looked away, but too late.

"That's Risa Inari, a royal Faunus." the first one whispered "I heard that she became an orphan...after some kind of accident involving Grimms." Her fox like ears twitched as she turned towards them.

"...Speak of that again, and you will face the consequences." she said in a deathly tone. The second one laughed nervously, making her even angrier.

"What's that!? What is a Faunus going to do, shed on me-!?" the boy yelled as a loud impact met his ears, flinching in fear he looked up to Risa, who was holding onto a thin string which traveled towards a much more large spear with a dragon's head on it. Pulling back the staff returned to her hand before collapsing into a small pole.

"Don't ever take me lightly..." she hissed before turning around "People who weren't there have no right to speak about it." casting one more glance at them she walked off. More students entered to room to see what was the noise was about and were looking at Risa as they walked by.

"Idiots." Risa grunted as the watched Beacon Academy come closer. Her frown soon turned into a confident grin. "I'll get stronger...then I will able to punish those Grimms!"

"Ara~~ why are you talking to yourself~?" her fox ear twitched again as she spotted a girl with long light red hair. A pair of black headphones covered her ears as she was munching on a banana; her blue soulless eye stared at Risa with her irises in the shape of blue squares.

'She must be wearing some contacts' thought the Faunus girl.

Her attire consisted of a black jacket and a red skirt, accompanied by thigh high socks. "People will think you're crazy if you talk aloud like that Risa~" she said in a bored yet happy voice "Oh...I finished my banana!"

"Apparently you know me... but who are you?" Risa inquired, she kept her guard up.

"Ara ~ me? I'm just plain ol' Lucy Stripes...nothing to be suspicious about really." Lucy yawned as she sat on a nearby seat "Nice to meet you~~"

"Hm. Interesting. You do know that I'm a Faunus right?" The girl named Lucy nodded. "Yet...you don't hate me or feel any negative emotions?"

"Huh...? Why would I? You don't seem like a bad person... do you have any cookies on you?" the blue eyed huntress asked, making Risa giggle silently.

'What a laid back person... very amusing.' licking her fox like incisors she shook her head.

"I am sorry Lucy, I haven't packed any snacks for this trip..." she said with slight regret "But I would be happy to keep you company if you'd like?"

"…" The red-head didn't react immediately. Risa waved her hand in front of her.

"Hm? Sorry~~ I was listening to my favorite song." The girl said while slightly pulling at her head-phones.

"But you just asked me a question! Is that a way to hold a conversation…?"

"I'll let you listen to it if you want~"

Lucy gave a carefree smile, Risa giggle was raised a decimal higher as she covered her mouth of muffle her laugh. "But you gotta treat me to lunch after~~" she sang as the Faunus sat next to her.

* * *

><p>…..Many hours later...<p>

**Remnant, Vale, Forever Fall, January 26****th****, AW 675**

**(Insert music: Call of duty MW2: TF 141 theme)**

"Well this sucks...whoa!" Akashi barrel rolled to his left as he dodged as Beowolf claw striking his back. As he rolled, he un-wrapped his hammer. As he came to a stop he spotted a number of Beowolf circling around him. "Wow...you do like to hunt in packs. I guess those books were right." his cheerful gaze soon turned into a confident look. "Come on then...let's have some fun!"

With a roar two Grimm attacked him. The first rushed towards him, it's claw out to rip his flesh, as it swung the giant arm, Akashi turned his hammer around revealing a sharp blade behind it, in a split second the Grimm howled in pain as it's forearm was cut clean with the hunter standing behind it. Wasting no time the brown haired hunter went back to the head of his weapon slamming into the back of the Beowulf as the exhaust on it spewed out whitish flames.

A gush of black smoke escaped from the beast as it disintegrated into nothing. Akashi breathed out before smiling "That was too easy... one down... seven more to go!" the rest of the pack jumped onto him, but the boy was too smart and fast, grasping his hammer tightly he waited until they were in closer range, before swinging his hammer expertly so he hit all the Grimms in one shot making them fly in a fast pace. That was accomplished by his intense and powerful smash into the ground with the hammer, which created shockwaves. Most of the monsters hit the trees, but some managed to back flip and land softly on the ground.

"Heh. Not so dumb after all… come on then!" rushing towards them at blinding speed Akashi ducked and then prepared the back of his hammer and jammed it in the toe of a beast stunning it temporarily. After that he was flipping back to his blade and he gutted the beast before rushing towards the other two. Jumping high into the air he brought the head of the hammer down to the ground close to them as the wave of kinetic pulse shook the ground within a 50 meter radius, the beast howled from the impact before vanishing into wisps of smoke. Eyeing the rest to the Grimms he got into his battle stance. "Is that all? You can do better!"

The beasts roared… but not very loud before running into the darkness of the forest. Akashi tilted his head in confusion until a loud chirping met his ears.

...You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" he groaned loudly.

(change music: Naruto – Kokuten)

This Grimm had a base black exoskeleton as well as white, bonelike plates upon its back with red symbols. One of the more prominent attributes is the glowing golden stinger on its tail. It also had a pair of large claws that it used to corner its enemies in front of its stinger. It had what appears to be moss or red grass growing on its claws and torso. It remotely resembled a scorpion.

'A Death Stalker!? What the hell is it doing here!?' Akashi felt pressured by the giant Grimm before him. Its white pincers were snapping at him. "I could fight, but this is way out of my league. Unless...I enter that..." shaking his head Akashi backed off. "No it's too dangerous. I haven't mastered it yet. There is no one to back me up...I guess it's time to retreat!" the death stalker chirped loudly, aiming its stinger at him, the boy narrowly missed it as he lurched away before kneeling. "Yep...time to run!" chaining his weapon to his legs he started running towards the academy, he could still feel the vibration of the Grimm coming for him. He dodged the occasional trees that the Grimm threw at him on its rampage.

"...Urgh...just my luck."

* * *

><p><strong>Remnant, Vale, Emerald Forest , January 26<strong>**th****, AW 675**

"Urgh...just my luck..." Juge sighed as he looked at the forest below that flew past him.

Yes: Flew past him. Juge held on to it's black feathers strongly as the large bird tried to shake him off and give him a painful death.

"That's never going to happen Nevermore, now why don't you play nice and help me get to Beacon?" Juge smirked as the reached for his whip. "Dust Change: Fire!" the whip glimmered before igniting into flames. Juge twirled it above his head before laso-ing the rope onto its neck, the bird roared the ropes grips tighten. The man in blue was proud of his work before walking towards the birds back, using his weapon as an anchor. Juge smiled as he reached the top, the Nevermore was still trying to break free.

"Next stop: Beacon Academy!" Juge shouted as he 'stirred' the bird towards the academy. As his Mother always said: A Velmón always makes a statement on the first day!

The bird gawked again before feeling it's throat close up again. "Ah, ah...you don't get a say in this Grimm." Juge sat comfortably as he watched the clouds go by.

Then the Nevermore squawked loudly, causing Juge to cover his ears, as the noise of the bird echoed around the forest. The teen paled as he took his hands off his ears.

"Oh no." he groaned as multiple similiar cries responded to the abused Nevermore's cry. "Mother also always said that Grimms can be quite resourceful."

(Insert Music: Bleach: The hour Cometh)

As he finished talking to himself, 4 Nevermores shot upwards from the forest, all of them flying towards the source of the noise. Juge stood up and assessed the situation. The Grimms started circling around him waiting for a chance to attack.

"Relax Juge. You've faced Nevermore before…just not these numbers." His senses kicked in as he ducked, narrowly missing the wings of the attacked Nevermore. "Yep…I do have my work cut out for me."

(Change music: Fate series :Let the stars fall down (Juge's theme)

"Then so be it." Releasing the captured Nevermore off its grip Juge retracted Morte Consumptis before getting into his fighting stance. "5 on 1, huh?"

The first Nevermore started its attack, nose diving directly towards Juge, the teen smirked as he jumped onto the bird and ran upwards, making the bird pierce its fellow grimm before tumbling towards the hard ground, the whip wielding hunter unrolled his weapon.

"Dust change: fire!" the whip ignited once again, before Juge lassoed around one of the beasts head and then snared the foot of another Nevermore. Using his momentum he flew in the air towards the Grimm flying before him, untangling Morte Consumptis he brought it back before change changing his dust element.

"Dust Change: Ice!" the hot fire slowly changed back into a brown rope with a light blue haze surrounding it., making himself more dynamic he quickly came close to the Nevermore, tightening the grip on Morte Consumptis he performed a full circle, his whip taking in the force of the spin as he came into contact with the Nevermore, causing his feather to freeze up, the ice slowly incasing the Nevermore in case as it wing was immovable.

"For such 'resourceful' creatures they are not that smart." Juge exclaimed before hearing another Nevermore behind him. He turned around immediately.

"Ah, merde." Juge muttered in his clan's secret language as the Nevermore made contact with him; however the boy at the last second managed to avert his body to the side, landing him on the bird's masked face. The boy sighed in relief before looking at the last feathered beast. "Well then... how about this?"

Retracing his step the boy made is way towards the bird's back while lassoing his whip once again on the neck, the bird screamed before Juge pulled up, making the bird fly upwards in a tight angle. Carefully stirring the Nevermore, Juge narrowed his eyes before adjusting the bird in one direction or the other.

"Now what to do?" Juge ran his hand through is brown hair. "If I deal with both right here chances are I'll fall towards my untimely death. On the other hand..." he noticed the air ship that left him in Emerald city really close, but his eyes weren't directed on the ship itself… it is more the people that were staring at him through the window. He must have come quite a way to lead the Grimm to the air ship's route.

"While that could be a bit hard to explain…assuming that they didn't see me fight the other Nevermore..."

Most of them had their jaws dropped. Only some were keeping their composure.

"Nope. They saw." Juge faceplamed "Curse me on the showboating." Tugging on the weapon he retracted his whip. "Well no matter…I came here to make a statement anyway. And I intend to keep my promise."

And with that Juge jumped high, his aura kicked up a notch.

"Double poussière: Flammes de congélation!" His whip shone with white flames, causing the Nevermore to lose its orientation. "It's over!" Juge shouted as he started spinning violently incasing him in a white firestorm.

The hunter's beloved weapon cut thought both Grimm with ease with the length extension of his dual elements. The nevermore was split in half before dissolving into white flames. Small droplets of ice were falling towards the earth.

"And that's a Velmón's technique!" Juge said once again before ending his attack "Next…oh no."

As the teen stopped spinning he saw the air ship window come close at a high speed. Or as a matter of fact he was already close to coming into contact with the airship in a very painful fashion.

"Oh for the love of-" Juge couldn't finish is sentence before his body became one with the window.

His face was frozen against the window, his eyes were watching the interior.

Looking at all the students looking at him. Particularily a girl with silver eyes and a blonde female with lavender eyes. His eye slowly found its way towards the two girls. A young teen with red hair and blue eyes and a Faunus with fox ears.

"…." Juge felt his body becoming unstuck before falling off the airship, rapidly heading towards the earth, which was welcoming him in its hard embrace. He could now relate to the frozen Nevermore that had experienced the same thing seconds ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Remnant, Vale, Airship to Beacon, January 26<strong>**th****, AW 675**

"Lucy… tell me I wasn't-"

"Nope, you saw it. We all did~" Lucy yawned as she turned back from the crowd "Ah…it's boring again~"

"Well…..Aren't we going to stop the ship and help him!?" Riza shouted at her, but the blue eyed girl only shrugged.

"Maybe~" Lucy answered softly "Riza, when do we reach Beacon~?"

"The nerve of you!" Riza shouted at her "That man might be injured and you aren't showing a shread of concern!?"

"Ah~ there's no need to yell. If he could beat those Nevermore easily, then I'm sure he'll be fine….besides" Lucy pointed towards a blonde haired man hurling into a bin "This boy might need some help too."

"Ah you poor guy!" Riza exclaimed as she ran towards him and rubbed his back, the teen groaned stopped as he looked at her "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…just little a travel sickness…thanks….." he gave a pained grin. Riza smiled as she continued to rub his back.

"It's fine… you have to inhale slowly and deeply." she cooded down. Lucy giggled before placing her hands beind her head.

"Ah~ This what they call love at first sight?" Riza blushed before backing away her cheeks red from embarrassment.

"N-no-nothing like that! It's just people need to be comforted when they feel ill, don't they?" she stepped back before pulling out a small candy "Anyways…h-here…eat this..it'll help with your sickness. Bye bye!" Riza grabbed Lucy's hand and walked rather quickly from him.

"Hey wait, I didn't get your name!"

"We'll meet again, please take that pill!" Riza shouted as they turned a corner.

"Riza~ What was that?"

"You embarrassed me that's what!" Riza shouted trying the calm herself "I don't like him…I felt bad for him, please refrain from making any more assumptions!"

"Ok~ But you were mean to me again, so you owe me Lunch_ and_ Dinner~" Lucy sang and Riza sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>(Insert Music: Naruto Crimson flames)<p>

Akashi barely missed being cut in half, as he spun around facing the Deathstalker once again. "You just don't give up, do you?"

The Grimm chirped loudly in response snapping his pincers at Akashi again. The boy grabbed his hammer before dodging its tail.

"Wrong move buddy!"

Channeling his aura into the gravity hammer he swung it hard onto the side of its yellow stinger knocking it clean of its tail." The deathstalker chirped as it batted Akashi away, making him fly through the air before coming in contact with something hard.

"Ouch!"

"Argh!"

With the change if speed and direction Akashi and the object crashed hard into the ground. The light haired teen tumbled a bit before being stopped by a tree.

"Ow ow ow ow…" Akashi rubbed his arm before seeing something dressed in blue. "Hey…" biting back the pain Akashi dragged his hammer over the ground, the grass being destroyed with each pull. "Hey….are you alright?"

"Ugh... give me a moment….my head is spinning... I think I just fought 5 Nevermore and collided with an airship…" the man groaned. Akashi was stunned before hearing the annoying chirp again.

"God damn!" looking at the man, he lifted him over his shoulder before walking towards the tree he collided with, setting him down he placed his bag down next to him. "If it's not going to give me a break, then its time I take care of it."

"Urgh… I also think I may have a concussion…" the man groaned once again.

"Then try to stay awake, I'll be finished with it in a second."

"...what are you talking about?"

"Deathstalker. It's been following me since Forever Fall." Akashi giggled as the man groaned in dissatisfaction.

"Easy there! I tend to avoid them, but I've had plenty encounters with them in the past, give me 5 minutes. And don't fall asleep…I don't want to have to perform CPR on you."

(Insert music: Two steps from hell: Nero (Akashi's theme)

As if it heard him, the wounded Deathstalker crashed through the dense trees, it was chirping loudly as its many eyes placed on Akashi. "Come on then, let's have fun!"

At a fast pace the Grimm charged at him, only to be forced back as the teen swung his hammer.

'Good, to save time… I'm going for 5 heavy hits or 10 quick hits.' Akashi thought as he watched the Grimm get back up. 'Deathstalkers have hard armor protecting their head, it will take a while to break it. On the other hand it's stinger is gone, but the tail can still become a nuisance…..fine then.'

Running towards the large beast he retracted his hammer. Before he switched to the hammer's blade, focusing on the creature's movement he quickly ran towards its leg, before the Grimm could beat him down with his pincers, becoming a blur the pincers missed him, only hitting the ground. "I've got you now!"

If only that Grimm were as dumb as the Nevermore.

Jumping out of Akashi's range of attack the grimm stayed in the air, its shadow incasing everything it was going to land on….includinging the boy.

"That's new." Akashi sighed as the death stinger landed on top of them with sickening crunch. Rubbing his body onto the ground to make sure the foe was dead the deathstalker snapped its claws in victory before eyeing its new prey. The man was still trying to shake off the shellshock, but to no avail.

Taking its time the Grimm rose from the position and then made its way towards the new prey. Before feeling a slight tug on the wounded tail.

"You shouldn't think that I'm done yet!" Akashi screamed as he dug the hammers blade deeper into the crack shell of the tail.

Chirping in annoyance the stalker tried to attack him, but the boy only gave a bloody grin as started spinning the Grimm around, the weight of his gravity hammer shifted onto Akashi as each spin became more violent and dangerous.

"It's time I showed you why you don't mess with Akashi Mayhiro!" the blade left the Deathstaker, making it crash hard into a pile of trees as it toppled over. The boy panted before gripping his hammer tightly and jumped high, his weapon high above him as he activated its trusties.

"Saishū eikyō: Zero G!" the hunter yelled as he brought to hammer over the deathstalker, crushing it hard shell and it's body.

The tree that fell rose up, as if there was no gravity holding them down before dissolving into dust, the Deathstalker gave out before it's body vanished into black dust.

(End music)

Akashi landed on the ground with one knee as he panted heavily "Hah aah...that was fun!" Akashi felt like his aura was still going strong "But...the Grimm was smart." the browned haired boy looked around to find himself inside a 6 foot crater. "Right...I should limit Zero G..."

The sound of the airship ran in his ears as he watched the the aircraft fly over them. "Huh? That looks like it's going to land. I must be close to beacon..." Akashi saw that his clothes were torn and bloodied from the fighting "Right...lucky mum told me to carry an extra pair of clothes." It might tell people a lot about Akashi's parents that they think that far. His mind snapped back into action. "Of crap, that guy!" he jumped out of the hole and ran (in pain) towards the man that was shifting back and forth. "Hold on, I'll patch you up." Akashi nodded as he tilted the man head back and open his eye lids.

The man was still in a daze "It looks like a concussion, but you won't die from it, I did break your fall... why _did _you fall form the sky?

"Nevermore...attacked...me..." he groaned as Akashi pulled out a first aid box.

"I see...what's your name?"

"Juge Velmón, a 1st year at beacon." Akashi was surprised before pulling up the man's sleeve, his arm was bloodied but his aura was working to repair it, gently straightening out his arm he wrapped the white bandages around it.

"I see, I'm Akashi Mayhiro, 1st year at beacon too."

"Hahaha... and here I thought I was the only one crazy enough to travel on foot."

"You travel on foot? How did you get onto a Nevermore?"

"You see...I got tired of walking and saw a Nevermore just sitting there...so I might have used it to travel to Beacon... it kind of went downhill after that."

"'that so. Can you stand? I've patched you up." Juge nodded as Akashi held out his hand grabbing it he stood up. "Judging by the airship, Beacon should be an hour away. Assuming that we don't run into anymore Grimms.

"I agree... I may be capable but fighting any more than that...my aura is near depletion already." Juge gave a weak chukle as Akashi slung Juge arm over him, giving him support he picked up his bag and continued to walk towards the academy.

* * *

><p>….Many Hours later...<p>

**Remnant, Vale, Beacon Acadamy, January 26****th****, AW 675**

"Hm...so this is Beacon Academy." Riza gasped as she marveled the build structure, Lucy only yawned.

"Ah~...That's nice..." Riza rolled her eyes as she watched the new students make their way.

"Oi let's go!"

"Hold on don't leave me."

"Sorry, but I've got friends to catch up with!"

"Hey Sis! Where your going?!"

Lucy sighed before grabbing her friend's hand. "Let's go~" the faunus nodded before looking back at Emerald Forest.

"I just hope he's ok..."

"Ara? You mean 'whip guy'? I guess~" Lucy mind wandered of topic making the Faunus growl.

"And you still aren't showing any concern."

"Riza~ I told you that that if someone can kill a Nevermore like that...then he'll be fine...besides the academy would have found him by now~"

"I guess your right." Riza said in a small voice before Lucy dragged her towards the group of students.

"Hey! Wait up!" Lucy and Riza looked behind them, seeing the blonde teen running towards them.

A teenage boy with messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a white chest plate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, and black shoes. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, and one has a small pouch on it. He wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back.

"Ah! It's you!" Riza smiled at him "Good to see that your ok!"

"Hehe thanks...I'm Juane by the way, Jaune Arc, thanks for helping me back there." Jaune smiled at them.

"Riza Inari, and this here is my Friend Lucy Stripes."

"Hello~"

"Riza...you mean the Royal Faunus from the Inari family?!" Jaune squealed before looking at Lucy "How can you act like that?"

"Like what~?"

"Like that! You friend is Riza Inari!"

"I hey...I'm not that famous you know..." Riza tried to calm the blonde teen down making as gesture to quiet down. Juane looked at her before sighing.

"But-"

"It's flattering that you know me, but please don't bring up my past again..." her voice quivered before shaking her head.

"I...understand." Jaune nodded.

Suddenly a explosion meet their ears seeing a cloud of red blue and white incasing two figures.

"Wah...an explosion~" Lucy said flatly. Jaune looked over to the Faunus girl.

"Is she always that lay back?"

"Apparently yes." the blonde fox girl sighed "But...she is interesting once you get to know her."

"Unbelievable!" a shrilled voice interrupted their small talk.

A young girl, dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The bolero has the Familiar crest on the back that bears a resemblance to a snowflake.

"This is exactly that kind of thing I was talking about!" she continued her verbal assault of a girl with dark red hair, a few centimeters below her.

"I'm really sorry!" the red haired girl tried apologizing but the girl in white wouldn't stop there.

"You complete dolt!"

"Wow~ she's really mean~" Lucy tilted her head "Someone should talk to her~"

"Lucy, I think you trying to break it up would cause more chaos." Riza pointed out "I think we should just let things settle before talking to her."

"Agreed…..but that Weiss...she's something."

"I know right she-" Riza turned around to see Jaune with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Oh."

"What are you even doing here?" The girl called Weiss shouted "Aren't you a little young to attend Beacon?"

"Well-"

"You do know that this place is for Hunters and Huntresses you know!" Weiss stated with pride. "We're here to fight _monsters_, so watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry princess!" the girl in the red cloak shot back.

"It's Heiress actually."

Everyone eyes looked up towards a girl with black eyes and a rather large bow on top of her head. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance.

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee dust company, one of the worlds biggest mine quarries in the world."

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss stated glaring at the red haired girl.

"The same company, infamous for its controversial laborer force and questionable business partners."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at that, her giggle turned into laughter as she saw the heiress's face turn red from embarrassment.

"The nerve- how dare-" taking a step towards the girl in black, she snatched a container of red dust and stormed off.

"I'm sorry!" the red in the red cloak called out, however Weiss ignored her and walked of. "I guess I'm not the only one to have a rough first day-" looking at the previous position of the black haired girl, she was nowhere to be found...

Walking past the group her yellow eyes meet Riza's aqua blue eyes. Looking at each other the two gave a quick nod.

"Riza."

"Belladona."

The woman named Belladona gave one last glance before walking off.

"To think that she would be attending Beacon...wait."

She looked around.

"Where's Lucy and Jaune?"

"So much for first impressions... welcome to Beacon..." the girl with dark hair sank to her knees and watched the blue sky in sadness.

"H-hey. I'm Jaune."

"Ruby." Ruby replied back. "Are you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Jaune rubbed his head.

"Probably. B-but I got medicine and it was all better!"

"Cheer up~ I'll give you some pocky if you stop being sad~" the girl squeaked as two blue eye stared over her. Quick sitting up Lucy noticed she had silver eyes. "Ara? Your eyes look cool~" Lucy smiled at her gently. Before the girl could speak Lucy pulled of a small box of pocky, "Here~ you'll feel better~"

"Ah...thanks." the girl slowly took out a chocolate stick and nibbled on it.

"Feeling better?" the girl looked up to see Jaune look at her. Nodding in responsive Jaune smiled back.

"Lucy Stripes. Nice to meet you~" Lucy munched on another pocky "Riza~"

"Come on" the Faunus huffed at both of them "If you are going to talk to her, at least... include me." the Faunus looked over to Ruby. She pointed at herself.

"My name is Riza Inari. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking." Ruby gave a small smile before looking at both Jaune and Riza. "Weren't you the one that scared those two boys out of their pants?" Riza got flustered before nodding.

Lucy started looking around. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

"Ara~ Everyone is gone~" the group looked around.

"Lucy...how did you know?"

"Huh? I just knew~~ Everyone's aura was gone."

"Maybe we should head for the main hall now?" Riza asked set on the goal ahead.

Jaune looked for some signs and saw one saying 'Great Hall'. He waved in its direction "Look we have to go this way!" He ran down the footpath at high speed.

"Wait I think I read something about that in the Beacon brochure. The 'Great Hall' isn't the main hall. Jaune, wait!" She yelled after him, but he was already gone.

"I... will go fetch him. I am really fast, actually!" Ruby said and also disappeared. The two of them were way too fast and soon out of the girls reach.

"Should we head for the main hall? We will meet those two on the way... sooner or later."

"Okay~ Can we go for lunch first?"

Riza shook her head with a small sigh and started walking to the ceremony.

* * *

><p>…...In the Interest of time...<p>

**Remnant, Vale, Beacon Academy- Courtyard, January 26****th****, AW 675**

Not much later they reunited with the two and started talking vigorously.

"Did you guys see that guy take on those Nevermores!?" Ruby cried out as she jumped in front of them, waving her harm wildly "He was all like wohhh and HIYAAAA!" she started twirling around "Oh oh! What about when those Nevermore froze up and exploded!? That was way too cool!"

"He was hard to overlook. Hitting the window and all..."

"I know right!?" Jaune agreed, as did Riza. "I mean, you don't see someone handle a Nevermore like that!" Cupping his chin as he looked at the sky "You think he's new here?"

"With moves like that I don't think he's a 1st year~ Maybe a 3rd year on some mission~" Lucy pointed out before guesting anyone to take her pocky, Ruby got a couple, as did Jaune. Riza declined.

"Maybe..." Ruby ended the conversation before silence filled the air "So I have this." Ruby took her weapon that quick changed into a large scythe. Causing Riza and Jaune to jump. "I showed it to Jaune already though."

"Whoa! Is that a Scythe!?" Ruby giggled while she nodded.

"Yep! It's also a customizable high velocity sniper rifle." she said with pride.

"What was that again...?" Jaune looked at her blank with his mouth open; Riza elbowed him in the side. "Ouch!"

"She means it's a gun" she said before glancing at Ruby "And you shouldn't have raised your weapon like that, you could have cut someone!" Ruby averted her eyes to the ground before her weapon retracted back. She kicked the ground and she moved her arm behind her.

"Sorry..."

"Ah~ don't be like that Riza~ I think your weapon is cool~" Lucy smiled as she slung her arm over Ruby.

"Aw thanks!" Ruby's eyes brightened again "SO what do you guys have?"

"Just this spear." Riza pulled out a small pole before chnging it into a larger staff with a dragon head on it by simple button press. "It explodes with anything it touches." Riza smirked before throwing the lance into the air and catching it, turned into a small gun "Like yours: it's also a gun."

"Ohhh!" Ruby eye gleamed at the gun.

"Well... I got this sword. Like Ruby said... it's a classic." Jaune pulled out a basic sword and shield. Ruby nodded at Jaune's weapon. "And this shield too, it collapses if I get tired of carrying it."

"But...isn't that the same weight?" Riza pointed it out, Jaune looked defeated and embarrassed.

"Yeah I guess...you are right...again..."

"Ah~ Don't be saddened Jaune, lookie~" the sound of two swords unsheathing met their ears as the 3 looked at Lucy which held two katanas, one pure white and one pure black. "See...I have weapons like yours too~" Lucy smiled. Jaune smiled before walking towards her.

'Where did she pull those out from?' Riza wondered, but kept it to herself.

"There's someone that has basic weapons like me?!"

"Yeah...These are my grandma's~"

"Really!?" Jaune yelled "My sword is from my great, great grandpa!" Jaune smiled.

"Really~?" Lucy grinned.

"May I hug you?" Jaune blurted out with manly tears before covering his mouth. "I mean...I didn't-"

"Here~" Lucy wrapped her arm around the boy causing him to blush hard. Letting go Lucy sheathed her swords. "I like giving hugs...since we have similiar swords you can hug me anytime~"

"..." Jaune was frozen on the spot.

Then he fainted.

"Was that necessary Lucy?" Riza raised an eyebrow. Ruby giggled.

"What~?"

All three of them picked up Jaune. "It's lucky we met you two. I don't think we would have found our way again... without a landmark of some kind." Ruby laughed happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Remnant, Vale, Beacon Academy- Hall, January 26<strong>**th****, AW 675**

The four made their way towards the hall where everyone gathered.

"Ruby! Over here I saved you a spot!" Ruby looked over to see a blonde girl waved her over.

"I have to go, will you guys be okay?" She asked. Riza and Lucy nodded. "Great, it was nice meeting you!"

"Likewise, goodbye Ruby!" Riza smiled as Ruby disappeared into the crowd. "Come Lucy let's go."

"Sure~" Lucy sang as she hoisted the sleeping Jaune on her shoulder.

"No Mommy…just five more minutes…" he mumbled in his sleep. Riza rolled her eyes as the two found comfortable spots.

"I wonder what this is all about~" Lucy mumbled as she tried to eat her pocky, but Jaune's hand was stopping her from doing that.

"Obviously the headmaster will want to say something, speaking of which" her faunus eyes flickered over the a woman with light blonde hair.

She appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are emerald green and she wears thin rectangular glasses. She has teal, hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She wore a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a torn cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape.

"Please everyone, may I have your attention." She spoke calmly; Lucy looked at her and whistled impressed.

"Ah, That's Glynda Goodwitch, she's a pretty good huntress…and she's also pretty~"

"I see." Riza said before looking at Jaune "Are you going to wake up soon?"

"Everyone, I'm sure you are wondering why the headmaster has called you here, but before we proceed any further, I must discuss with you a certain matter that took place before your arrival at Beacon."

"She must be talking about him."

"No Kidding."

"Quite the show off if you asked me."

"Everyone!" Glynda spoke again, the noise died down. "As you all saw, there was a young hunter that engaged combat with multiple Grimms… let me put those rumor to rest. That man hasn't attended Beacon before."

"What?!"

"You mean-"

"He's a freshman!?"

"No way!"

"Continuing…" the hunteress spoke "We don't approve of such dangerous behaviour and once you all attend this academy the rules _will_ be enforced strictly."

Glynda waited for the murmurs to die down again. "Until then, the headmaster will be overseeing this operation. Without any more interruptions: The headmaster and Professor of Beacon Acadamy: Professor Ozpin.

A middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes appeared on stage. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it. He wears an unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. He also wears white gloves, black trouser shoes, and dark green long pants.

"Ah hm…" Ozpin pushed his glasses close to the bridge of his nose. "I'll keep this brief."

"Hn…that's good~" Lucy said.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Many student whispered to each other as the headmaster walked away from the mic.

"You will gather in the ball room for the night, you will prepare for iniation in the morning. You are dismissed." After a few seconds of chatting something surprising happened.

The door of the hall opened up again, revealing two figures standing side by side. As the light dimmed down it revealed a man in a torn blue vest with his eye fading in and out, he was breathing hard as he clutched his side. Beside him was boy with one eye bandaged and half of his shirt gone, revealing his toned body.

"It's him, that's the guy who defeated the Nevermore!"

"Who's with him?"

Juge groaned before darkness covered his vision falling face first onto the ground. Making Akashi laugh.

"Haha…I told you that you would fall before m-" His eyes rolled to the back of his head before he too fell unconscious.

Ozpin looked at his colleague who in turn looked at him.

"Well… that escalated quickly."

* * *

><p>So how was it?<p>

Johno 343


	2. Chapter 2

Yo everyone, This chapter is done by my friend Bugdevil on Mangafox, I have to say that he is a better writer than me, but that doesn't mean I;m going to give up! I'll write a better chapter as well!

For the guest that wanted a OcxCanon paring...sorry...maybe later!

Arc 1: The shining Beacon. Chapter 2: Initiation

* * *

><p><strong> Beacon Academy - Main Hall, January 26th, AW 675<strong>

After their great (in a different sense of the word) entrance, Juge and Akashi were escorted to the medical wing. A few of the more curious students followed them a bit and tried to ask questions. The academy's staff shooed them away fast.

"Did they fight themselves through the forest?"

"One of them was bleeding!"

"What a weird outfit..."

Riza started to get annoyed by the murmuring and straightened her back. "Let's go Lucy." She turned around to walk away from the crowd, but stopped when she noticed the red-head hadn't followed her. "What...?" And then she noticed the head-phones.

"Hmmhmmmh~" Lucy was humming happily.

"I can't believe this! You listened to music the whole time? Don't you care about the headmaster's words?" Riza glared at her and pulled the head-phones off.

"Is it lunch time already~?"

"Is food all you care about?" She groaned in a annoyed tone "Besides...lunch time is already over." she rubbed her temples and then grabbed the relaxed Lucy at her black sweater. "I guess we will get something at the cafeteria if we ask nicely."

"Yaaay ~ Riza you are the best ~" her words were kind of sluggish as she raised her arms in victory.

"Why don't I believe those words one bit... ah!" While pulling Lucy along Riza accidentally bumped into a young man. "I am sorry, it was an accident!" in a flash she was already bowing down to apologize.

"Ah, no. It was entirely my fault." The guy responded with perfect mannerisms. His hands made a apologetic gesture.

Now Riza took a closer look at him. Certainly he wasn't too bad looking. A young brown-haired man with an olive-green shirt and a small, black, sleeveless opened vest above it. He was wearing a small pendant as well as a perfect smile. Eyes as blue as the crystal sea were watching her with guilt.

Lucy ignored this exchange and wondered why the pull had stopped.

"Aren't we going to the cafeteria?"

"Are you perhaps hungry? There was no food on the air-ship after all." he laughed gently and bowed in a elegant way. "My name is Antonio Chessa. It would be my pleasure to escort you two to the cafeteria."

"N-no need, really! We are fully able to find it by ourselves..." waving her arms in front of her to deny his offer, Riza wanted to deny him instantly, but he pressed on.

"Please look at it as my personal apology for bumping into you so rudely. As a matter of fact I was getting slightly hungry too." again that perfect smile. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to accompany him.

"I am all out of pockys... oh hi there ~" Lucy had just noticed the boy.

"Please come along then. I must have missed your name...?"

"Riza. This here is Lucy Stripes. She is... a little off sometimes." Riza decided to keep her last name hidden for now. People like Jaune recognized her way too fast. She didn't want more questions.

"You are mean Riza... but you are buying lunch." Riza sighed and nodded. As they walked with the new student she realized something.

"Antonio was it? How do you know the way so well? Are you a 2nd year perhaps?"

"Haha no way. I am just a freshmen like you two. I visited the academy before and got a tour around the campus. A few friends of mine are enrolled here as well." he explained to them. It made sense to Riza, though she found the regulations to be a little lax, if anyone could just visit the academy.

"Do you know people here too?" he asked politely.

"Uhm..." Riza didn't have any friends from Signal or home that joined Beacon. She was a little embarrassed to admit it though.

"No sis! Don't leave me!" Suddenly a girl yelled in their general direction. She sounded a little desperate. A golden shape passed them at high speed. It was a girl with a leather jacket and sports bloomers.

"When a woman has to go, she has to go!" she exclaimed this with a lot of energy while holding her stomach. Her words spoke for themselves.

"But, but I think those are the staff bathrooms...!" The second girl was a smaller figure with a black skirt and a red cape. Ruby Rose. She gasped for air and stopped in her tracks.

"..." she stared at the three who in turn were staring back at her.

"It's you two! Riza and Lucy. That girl might have been my sister ehehe... she is really fast too." she smiled awkwardly.

"A friend of yours?" Antonio asked raising a brow. Riza looked away sweating.

"N-not really. Just someone we met on the way. People really shouldn't run in the hallways anyway!" the last words were in a more scolding tone again.

"That's cold. I really feel it." Ruby made a downcast expression, but then she realized her target was getting away fast. "I have to go." she said with a hint of disappointment.

As she also disappeared in the next hallway the trio couldn't help but stare at her back.

"I like Ruby. She is cute ~" Lucy got to the point in an instant as always.

"She has a certain charm, similar to a small animal perhaps?" Antonio chuckled softly.

"Ruby should be a puppy. I would adopt her ~" Riza couldn't help but laugh at those words.

Soon after they reached another great hall. It was filled with tables, benches and chairs, all wooden and simplistic looking. On the other end of it was a big counter with food, silverware and plates. Surprisingly enough the canisters and boxes were already filled with steaming food and desserts of all kinds. A few kitchen ladies were preparing another stash of ingredients. Aside from the three of them there were a few others too. There were senior students and a few freshmen. They could easily be distinguished by the uniforms or the lack thereof.

The two girls watched the scene before them with slight amazement.

"So they already prepared for the newcomers." Riza wondered why she hadn't expected it.

"It looks really tasty ~" Lucy was already advancing towards the food with an unusual focus in her foggy blue eyes.

"They have at least 3 different dishes per meal, or that's what my friends told me. They didn't lie it seems." As he wanted to add something a loud voice cut him off.

"There you are Anto!" Riza could barely recognize the movement before it happened. A fist covered with a gauntlet hit the young man into the stomach at full force.

"Urgh... good to see you... Jasna..." Antonio was bending over holding his hurting stomach.

"'Good to see you' my ass! You just left me alone with all those two-legged pigs and what do I see here? Hangin' out with some cute girl?!" With a furious glare the girl called Jasna was towering above the cringing Antonio. To his defense and Riza's secret admiration, he somehow managed to smile with his pressed lips. She tried not to think about the random compliment.

"Two-legged pigs?" She spoke her thoughts aloud.

"Yes, yes! You know they are, like, everywhere." Jasna turned towards her and her whole demeanor changed instantly. From angered face to energetic smile in under 1 second. "I hope this useless guy didn't touch you or anything." Her eyes were giving off actual worry.

"Uh no..." She tilted her head and her fox ears were twitching a little.

"Cute ears by the way!" She quickly said. "Will you stand up already womanizer?" Jasna grabbed Antonio's sleeve and pulled him up. She was switching gears faster than any other person Riza met before.

"Ouch... you are tainting my reputation here, dear Jasna. That hurts more than your fists. But those hurt too. A lot." He put more emphasis on it than necessary. Or was it?

"Hahaha are you worried that she may not date you now? All men are the same. Well you are a little better than those other monkeys." Her words were aimed at some other boys watching the spectacle. Riza got the impression that Jasna didn't try to be diplomatic. Ever.

"I should feel honored then, I guess?" the brown haired teen had recovered already.

'He is tougher than he looks.' Riza thought to herself.

"True, very true!" The girl with a long red scarf nodded her head seriously. She was wearing an orange and white outfit. Additionally to wide shoulder pads she was wearing black and white gloves with weird round metal enhancements that had slits all around it. They looked really heavy. Other than that she was wearing white stockings and had a small opening around her top's chest area. Her short brown hair was hanging down wildly and gave her an even more energetic look. Something that stood out instantly were her violet-gray eyes.

Now she proceeded to slap Antonio's back repeatedly. The gesture was friendly, but the effect devastating. "I am Jasna Zora. It's easy to remember, because it rhymes." For some reason that fact seemed to make her proud.

"I am Riza. It's uh... nice to meet you Jasna. Are those your weapons?" she couldn't help but stare at the gauntlets. One reason being their repeated, but causal misuse on Antonio.

"Sure are! I sometimes call 'em my 'Slasher fists'." she smiled, but didn't elaborate. The faunice girl didn't feel like questioning her any further.

"Jasna is quite skilled as a huntress already. She is very efficient with her weapons."

"Yeah maybe. But you handle that boring umbrella quite well too." she had blushed for a second, or maybe Riza imagined it. But her eyes were better than most normal humans'...

"Now that we have gathered here, why don't we all eat together?" Antonio proposed this gentlemanly.

"Good thinking! I was already starving anyway. Riza you will sit next to me, okay?" It was a question, but at the same time there was no doubt in her voice. Riza had no choice in the matter.

"It would be my pleasure." she said a little helplessly. Weird people confused her more than normal people, which already didn't make much sense to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy - Main Hall, January 26th, AW 675<strong>

In the slowly emptying hall was another girl all by herself watching the crowd. She had been quiet the whole time and made no effort to communicate with anyone. With a strong hand she combed through her long, black hair.

'Beacon is a lively place. Not at all like home. Ozpin is different from what father described.' the girl was lost in her thoughts.

Students took occasional looks at her, but the air around her made them keep their distance. This young woman was called Alexandra Wilhelmine. A real tongue-twister. Her red eyes focused on the two wounded fools which were being carried out of the hall.

"Casually walking through the Emerald Forest..." Honestly she was impressed, but on the other hand she doubted those boy's intelligence. They were lucky to escape with only a few scratches. Of course she had seen that guy head-butt the air-ship too. At that moment she had been staring at the beautiful lush forest, when suddenly everybody gawked at some kind of spectacle. He hit the window magnificently and then fell to his untimely death... or so she thought.

'I'll become a huntress that is just as strong, but with a lot more brains.' with tender hands she rubbed her weapon. It was a pair black desert eagles. A girl caressing a gun would have made most people suspicious. But there was one person who didn't care about that it seemed. Alexandra hadn't noticed him until now, because he was in the shadows and for some reason he had no presence at all. Only the blinking of his camera revealed his position. Camera?

"What are you doing?!" she kicked after the boy who barely dodged her kick. He was holding a small camera and his position on the ground made it clear that he wasn't taking pictures of her face. But instead of being shushed away the boy used the chance to take even more photos. Because of her kick.

Her short black skirt was going up.

"Nice..." he said with an almost inaudible voice. His face was hidden behind the camera and all that was visible was his spiky turquoise hair.

"Youuuuu...!" A vein popped on her head. "Insufferable pervert!" with anger filled fists she punched at him repeatedly. He dodged most of them with ninja like reflexes, but one grazed his cheek. That apparently made him rethink his current situation and he went for retreat.

"Not so fast." a cold voice appeared behind the boy. A girl in a white dress with a scar over her left eye had already blocked his escape route. "How dare you take such indecent pictures!" from some kind of hammer-space she drew her rapier like weapon. Both girls were extremely pissed and extremely dangerous.

"...retreat." the boy pulled out some kind of round object and threw it to the floor. With a cracking sound the ball exploded into smoke and the two girls lost sight of him. When the smoke cleared they were the only ones left.

"Ts. Next time I see that dirty..." Alexandra sighed.

"Some people are just unbelievable." The girl with the ponytail agreed. Wilhelmine just noticed the crest and the obvious signs.

"Aren't you... Weiss Schnee? Heiress of the Schnee dust company?"

"Yes indeed! At least someone with a little common sense enrolled in this academy... do I know you?" she squinted her eyes.

"I don't think so... I mean I would never meet such important people." Alexandra answered nervously.

"Hm. If you say so." there was still doubt in her voice. "What's your name anyway?"

"Alexandra Wilfred." for safety purposes she went by that last name.

"Nice to meet you. It seems that you are a reasonable person. Just tell me if that lecher appears again and we will deal with him together, okay?" with those words she turned on her heels and left the main hall as well.

Alexandra slightly shook her head. That girl was quite arrogant, but as far as she remembered the Schnee company was a very strict place. That girl had more burdens on her shoulders than she let on. Alexandra ran away from that, but she didn't feel much remorse.

She adjusted her red, sleeveless top and looked outside. The weather was great in these parts of Vale. A rumbling from below made her jolt. It was her stomach...

A blushing black-haired girl left the main hall.

Beacon Academy - Cafeteria

"This is sooo good!" Jasna and Lucy were in some kind of perfect synchronization. Riza and Antonio watched them stuff their faces with wry smiles on their faces.

'Lucy can be quite energetic at times...'

"Do you think they will give me more meat if I ask nicely?" Jasna wondered while talking with a full mouth.

"Do you really need any more meat? You already got a 3:1 ratio between meat and side dishes." Antonio pointed it out, but it didn't really seem to bother him.

"If I can get away with this much, why not aim higher?" she said while pointing above her.

"That's true hahaha."

"Riza ~ You have to try this choco pudding ~" she was holding a spoonful towards Riza. "Say aah ~" Riza's tail twitched at the gesture, but she couldn't resist and took the spoon out of Lucy's hands.

"I can eat by myself." she said with mixed feelings and put the pudding into her mouth. An explosion of tastes hit her taste-buds and she almost cried out. It's been eternity since she ate something this delicious. When she was little they had a cook, but after the accident...

The sweet taste turned bitter at the unpleasant memories and she just nodded and said "Not bad." To put her mind off of the thoughts she changed the topic. "Antonio and Jasna are friends then?"

Antonio who had been putting a perfectly measured piece of meat in his mouth turned towards her. After gulping it down he answered. "We were... acquainted since long ago. She always was a troublemaker as far as I remember." he said jokingly.

"Yho whrnt bhetter tho!" Jasna added with a full mouth.

"Please watch your table manners, dear Jasna." he said with incredible patience. He must have dealt with her for a long time now. Jasna only nodded while stuffing her face even more. "Now allow me to ask you something in return. You visited Signal academy, correct?"

"Yes. How did you...?"

"It's quite easy. Most of Beacon's students come from Signal or a similar school. Also your weapon seems to be self-made." He was of course right. "I think it is pretty impressive."

"I don't know. It's just a retractable spear. What about your weapon?" she tried to hide her embarrassment by switching the focus back to him.

"Oh my weapon was created by a craftsman. I don't have the necessary skill to build something great like that. It's this umbrella." Antonio showed her a small retractable umbrella he had hidden in his vest. It looked quite normal, but her staff didn't look like a deathly weapon either. "It has a few different 'modes', but nothing too fancy. Your friend there has something far more interesting."

Lucy didn't react to the words. Dessert seemed to be more important. "Her swords?"

"Yes, they are fine weapons." he said this with a perfect smile, but didn't explain any further. Riza took a sip from her cup of clear water.

"Hey fox-girl! Since when do they let animals eat at the table?" from behind her appeared two delinquent looking 3rd years. One had a shaved head and the other dreadlocks.

"I think I lost my appetite now." they laughed disgustingly. Riza stayed calm. She had encountered many people like that before. If they said any more she would probably shut them up in a more physical way...

"I bet she gnaws on the food like a wolf with her sharp canine teeth."

"What a beast!" Riza could feel their stares of contempt from behind. She tightened the grip around her staff and her whole body was stiffening up. She was almost at her limit.

Suddenly loud sounds could be heard from Jasna. She was ripping her steak apart with her teeth in a very crude and animistic way. Two big gulps and it was down.

"..." everyone stared at her. She slapped the table and stood up.

"So you two monkeys think you are so much better? Want me to show you a real beast?!" her gauntlets were forming fists and she glared at them. Her mouth revealed her own canine teeth under a scary smile. The bullies gulped.

"Even her friends are animals..." one of them tried to continue, but he didn't sound as confident anymore. Jasna continued to grin.

"What's bad about that? Humans are just the smartest animals around. Though I can't say the same about men." she crushed the fork in her hand and approached the two guys. They took a few steps backwards.

Before the situation could escalate even more Antonio stepped in. "Now, now everyone. There is no need for this confrontation. Humans are indeed thesmartestanimals. And I think it would be smart for you two... gentlemen to leave now." his smile didn't waver and he didn't emit any kind of negative emotion, but the two bullies ran away immediately.

"We will remember this!" Those words were all the resistance they could muster. Jasna spat after them.

"Come back when you grew some ba-mmmph!" Antonio held her mouth shut with his hands.

"Please don't dirty your mouth like that, dear Jasna. Violence isn't the solution to everything." he scolded her with the most relaxed voice Riza had ever heard in such a context. Was he even trying?

The brown-haired girl freed herself of his hands and went back to her seat. "Guys like that just piss me off, is all..."

"Thank you... for stepping in." Riza said with a low voice.

"Pfff. Ahahahahaha!" her sudden burst of laughter startled Riza.

"H-huh?"

"I didn't step in to help you. I just saved those lowly rodents from getting their ass kicked by a proud fox." she winked. Lucy started chuckling too. Riza smiled a little bashful.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy - Ball room, January 27th, AW 675<strong>

That evening everybody gathered inside the ball room and prepared their 'sleeping gear' as Akashi would have put it. Everyone was talking about the initiation that awaited them tomorrow.

"You think it's some kind of written test?"

"Please let it be multiple choice..."

"We totally have to fight Professor Goodwitch in a one-on-one!"

"No way! She will kill you just with her glare."

"My brother told me they throw you into the Emerald Forest and let you fight Grimm..."

"Hahaha your brother was just making fun of you."

That and many more topics were flowing through the groups of friends, but eventually the room quieted down a bit. Lucy was lying on the floor in her pajamas (made of black wool and with a strawberry motif), listening to music. She was a paragon of easiness. If she even thought about the next day at all she didn't show it.

"I envy your attitude sometimes..." Riza mumbled while combing her long hair. It was her way of coping with anxiousness. She was wearing a tight, black pajama, opposite to her usual white and wide clothes.

"It'll be fine ~~" apparently Lucy had heard her. Her warm voice was relaxing. From somewhere Jasna came running.

"We are going to stay up aaaaaall night I telly ya!" she was shaking so rapidly as if she wanted to take off and fly to the stars like a rocket.

"But then we wont be fit for the initiation ceremony tomorrow." Riza tried to be diplomatic.

"Nonsense! We have to party all night to celebrate our... arrival... in Beac-*yawn*" But an instant later she fell face first to the floor and started snoring.

"Wha-?"

Antonio appeared and made an apologetic gesture. "Jasna is just like this. She is very true to her instincts. Let her sleep." He gently pulled Jasna towards her futon and put a blanket over her. After that he sat down leaning at the wall and opened a book. Without much ado he started reading and sank into his own world.

'Am I the only one who is anxious about what's to come?'

The main door slammed open and two familiar faces entered, sucking all the attention in the room towards them. It was the two young men who came late to the introduction today. Instantly a few students crowded around them, but for some reason dissipated immediately. The man in his blue vest with leather boots and leather gloves as well as a short white scarf came her way for some reason.

'He is not going to...'

But he was. Without a care he threw his bag to the ground and lied down leaning his head on it. He was only a few feet away. As if just noticing her he opened one eye and said "You don't mind me sleeping next to you?"

"Uhm... I... no?" she was confused by the way he put it.

"Good. Good night." And with that he started breathing low and regularly, dozing off into dreamland. The other boy was also coming this way. Nobody knew what he had to do with the blue guy, but he seemed to be bathing in confidence.

"Hey there ~" he greeted them with a wave of his hand.

"Hello..."

"Hi ~" Lucy was apparently still awake enough to notice the scene next to her.

"That Juge seems to be nothing but half-conscious, huh?" His remark didn't make much sense to Riza, but she nodded anyway. "Wanna draw on his face?"

"What? No! You can't do something like that to him." Riza got angry again. But the boy only laughed.

"Why not? This guy could need a new look. Have you seen his grumpy face? That's just depressing ~" he pulled out a black marker.

Riza's head started hurting again. "You just can't. Help me over here Lucy- huh?" Lucy was already next to the boy and also holding a marker.

"You think he would look good with a mustache~?"

"Nah. I was thinking along the lines of horns. He head-butted an air-ship like a bull after all." the both of them snickered.

"I can't believe you! He fell dozens of meters to the ground and was just released from the medical wing..."

"I know, I know. I was there too." the boy shrugged. "The name's Akashi Mayhiro. Nice to meet you fluffy." His words were far from serious.

"Don't call me that... what happened to you two anyway?" she started to focus on facts and try to blend out anything annoying.

"To be honest I don't know. He told me that he fought some Nevermore. After that he was hit by an air-ship and landed on me while I was fighting a Deathstalker. We managed to get through the forest without much of a problem after that." he was talking about it as if it was not worth mentioning.

"A Deathstalker?" Riza looked at him with a baffled face.

"It's all because he missed the air-ship. I live close to Beacon, so I thought walking here would be okay."

"J-just who are you guys?"

"Like I said, my name is Akashi Mayhiro. And I am going to be the top freshman student at Beacon!" he said it full of confidence. In that moment the man named Juge rose from his sleep barely avoiding Lucy's marker.

"I don't think so. I'll be the number one." Was he even sleeping? But he didn't react before...

"Well you better prepare to give up on that then, because I'll get that title soon."

"I can't stand below anyone." Juge and Akashi stared each other down. It almost seemed like sparks were flying between them.

"Why don't the both of you become the best students at Beacon ~" Lucy threw this in for peace(?) purposes. She threw her arms around both of them from behind and pulled them together. They didn't seem very fazed.

"There can't be two 'the best' students." They both agreed on this.

"You have a tough competition this year." a girl's voice came from behind them. It was the black-haired girl that already appeared in the main hall. She was leaning on a wall still in her normal clothes.

"And who are you?"

"You can call me Alexandra."

"It doesn't matter, I have to achieve this either way." Juge said it almost sad.

"I don't care why you have to prove yourself, but you should consider your rivals first. That over there for example is Weiss Schnee." she pointed at a girl in a dark blue night gown. "She is the heiress of the Schnee dust company and obviously very skilled." Riza nodded. Even she had heard of her.

"Then we have that famous Phyrra Nikos too. She was one of the top graduates from Sanctum." not far away sat a red-head girl with a calm expression. Alexandra scanned the room and looked at another pair.

"And that over there is Ruby Rose."

"Ruby?" Riza tilted her head. "What about her?"

"Didn't you read the news? She was involved with the capture of a bunch of criminals. They were working for that Norman Torchwick." That name rang a bell. He was known to be a nefarious villain who robbed dust shops and had connections to all kinds of people in the underground. "She also skipped two years in Signal and joined Beacon immediately. Don't you find that suspicious?"

"I think it's amazing ~" They watched Ruby talking to the blond girl again. She was her sister or something. They didn't look much alike.

"Competition keeps the world moving is what my father always says." Akashi didn't seem to be very impressed by all those names.

"It's good to have so many talented hunters at one place. We can learn a lot from each other." Juge was smiling as well.

'I am surrounded by maniacs.' Riza realized this inside her head. But if it meant that these people were strong enough to kill many Grimm... she wouldn't complain.

"Sure. I wouldn't expect any less from the heir of the Velmón family though." Alexandra shrugged and walked off.

"Velmón?" Lucy's blue eyes went foggy. The boy in the blue vest lied back down.

"Names don't mean much at a place like this." he went back to sleep, or whatever this state could be called. Akashi opened his marker with a 'plop' sound. His mischievous grin was somewhat contagious. Lucy had lost interest in the prank already and was listening to music again.

Not far away Riza noticed Ruby and her sister talking to a familiar girl. It was the black-haired girl who called herself 'Belladonna'. Riza felt a small bond towards her that was stronger than with most other people. She wouldn't reveal her secret though. It was understandable why she hid it.

"Oh I am so proud of my baby sister!" suddenly the blond girl started hugging Ruby to death.

"Cut it out!" They were engaging in a really loud cat fight.

"Ruby, Yang it's a pleasure to-" Belladonna tried to say something, but was interrupted by another yell.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" it was Weiss Schnee. "Oh not you again!"

They were yelling at each other quite loudly.

"She is a hazard to my health!" Weiss said and easily woke up everyone in a radius of 20 meters.

"You are the loudest of them all!" said Mayhiro with a taunting smile.

"What- how dare you?" she turned towards him.

"He is kinda right. Can we please quiet down." Ruby seemed to be close to tears.

Blake had blown out her candles and was intend on ignoring them now. That made Antonio look up.

"Excuse me madame, but I still need that light, if you don't mind of course." his smile was hidden in the dark.

"Ah sure." she was surprised for a second, but reignited the candles. The scene had changed to Weiss and Akashi fighting verbally, while Ruby tried to calm them down. Yang was throwing in even more taunts. "What are you reading?" she asked to distract from the noise.

"It's a story about a man who is in search for his soul." Antonio was reading intently while replying.

"That sounds interesting." she put the candlestick next to him and turned to the other side to sleep. The two of them had that special kind of atmosphere that could only exist between quiet people who respect each others hobby.

"But they started it!"

"I can't hear you over your yelling, sorry!" Mayhiro was definitely enjoying this a little too much.

"Show her!" Yang put fuel into the fire.

"You are not helping sis!"

Jasna was suddenly rising, half-asleep and not really conscious. "An attack? Come get me... Grimm..." she started attacking the first person around her... Antonio. He magnificently dodged all her blows while reading his book.

"Ah now you've awoken the lion." he said. Riza put a cushion over her face to blend everything out. If she had intervened it would have gotten a lot louder. Lucy had the advantage of her loud music.

"Are you saying that's my fault too?"

"A few octaves higher and the windows will break."

"Hehehe." Yang snickered.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad..." Ruby's eyes were spinning.

When the noise hit its peak a sudden gust went past the faces of all people involved. The noise died down immediately. Those were... daggers. They were now stabbed into the walls.

"If you could all be so kind as to shut up. Some people had a concussion today." Juge had risen once again only to say this. Then he went back to sleep.

"The nerve-" but Ruby and Yang held her mouth closed with their hands. Ruby was as pale as a ghost and her eyes were white. Yang was sweating.

"Let's just go to sleep."

"I-I-I still have to finish my letter for my friends at Signal!"

"That guy..." Mayhiro smiled.

Finally everyone was ready to sleep. Riza's ears twitched one last time and then the lights went out.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy - locker rooms, January 27th, AW 675 <strong>

Juge and Akashi had been competing at everything since they woke up and finding their lockers first was also part of that.

"107... 108..." Akashi looked through all the numbers while running.

"...I don't think I actually got a locker yet..." Juge just realized this.

On the other side of the room Riza and Lucy entered with well rested expressions.

"Your tail was so fluffy~~ Better than my cushion ~"

"Wait... did you sleep on my-?" Riza wanted to scold her, but in that moment Weiss and Phyrra were passing them.

The white haired girl nodded at them and said "Try to avoid that way. Or you might get into contact with something nasty." They both tilted their heads while Phyrra smiled wryly.

After reaching the lockers they both took out their gear and readied themselves.

"They said we have to get into teams. We are going to be together right ~?" Lucy asked with a relaxed expression.

"I-if you want." Riza agreed.

In that moment Ruby and Jaune came their way.

"Come on Jaune. Let's go." Ruby was supporting him with her shoulder.

"Is it that what the princess was talking about?" Riza looked at the depressed Jaune.

"Morning ~~" Lucy greeted them. She had somehow obtained a new pack of pockys. She held it out towards them. Ruby took one while Jaune declined.

"Hello you two. Princess?" Ruby had a questioning look on her face.

"I meant Weiss Schnee. She warned us about something nasty..." Jaune sighed at these words.

"Where did I go wrong?"

"I think your choice of person was the greatest mistake." Riza said while shaking her head. They all walked to the cliff together while talking.

"Do I have to be more aggressive?" Jaune was still wondering.

"Only if you want to make her snap again."

"Well she just missed out then. Don't you lovely ladies want to be on the Jaune team? There are still two seats with your names on them." he straightened up and let go of Ruby's support.

"..." Lucy patted his shoulder.

"I see why you had no luck." Riza added.

"Why don't you two make a team?" Lucy asked Ruby and Jaune.

"Uh... that would be really... interesting, but I already promised my sis that... yeah." Ruby flailed around wildly. "W-why doesn't one of you try it?"

"Riza is with me ~" Lucy said more possessively than expected.

"Haha... haah. How unlucky for all of you..." Jaune seemed close to another breakdown.

"Cheer up. Who knows if we are even allowed to choose." those words from Riza seemed to light up Jaune's mood a lot. They reached the cliff.

Back in the locker room Akashi had found his locker. "Hah! I told you I'd be first." he turned around to Juge who... had already forcefully opened a locker by breaking its handle and put his stuff in there just to pull it out dramatically.

"Sorry, but I was faster."

"You totally broke into that locker."

"What are you saying...?"

"I can see the broken handle in your hand..."

Juge put it away immediately. "Fine. I didn't have a locker yet. I had no time to get one yesterday."

"Honesty always pays off." Akashi laughed and got his hammer from the locker. "Wanna race to the cliff?" The question was meaningless, because Juge had already started to run. For a different reason though.

"That's an early start!"

"That's not it. Didn't you notice? We are late. Again!"

Mayhiro gulped and increased his speed. Just in that moment a brown-haired girl with a long red scarf was coming from the side. She noticed him too late and they crashed into each other. Juge disappeared towards the horizon.

"Damn it... this is not good." Akashi rubbed his hurting head when he noticed the girl's expression. She was extremely angry.

"You. Dirty. Pig!" She metaphorically and literally exploded.

A few seconds later Antonio appeared only to find Jasna punching a boy with her right fist while holding him with her left hand.

"I said- OUMPH... I'm sorry- ARGH." The short-haired guy was trying his best to apologize, but to no avail.

"Dear Jasna, please let him go. He already apologized..." he made a peaceful gesture.

"Never ever! That pig touched me!" her eyes were burning flames.

"Maybe. But we are late. Do you want me to leave you behind?" he tried to go at it from a different angle. Jasna flinched and turned around.

"You wouldn't do that right?!"

"O-of course not. That's why I am saying we should go for the cliff now."

Jasna thought about it for a second and then nodded. "Okay." she didn't let go of the young man and started running towards the cliff, while dragging him behind.

"Oh." Antonio tilted his head. That didn't quite go as planned.

Beacon Cliff - Launch pad, January 27th, AW 675

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

'They are actually going to throw us in there?!'

Glynda continued the introduction.

"Now, I am sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today."

Many people gasped or looked surprised. Riza nodded almost indiscernible.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin elaborated.

Lucy gave Riza a thumbs up.

"That being said... the first person you make eye-contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

'What kind of rule is that?' Riza face palmed.

Not far away Alexandra bit her lower lip. Many others showed disbelief as well.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin's words made people gulp. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene."

After looking at his future students he continued.

"You will find an abandoned temple and the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We'll guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune instantly held his hand up and asked Ozpin something. he ignored him and asked them to get into position.

"I can't believe they are actually throwing us in there..." Riza sighed and got into her stance.

One after another the platforms below the students shot them towards the green forest.

"See you sooooooon ~~" Lucy was catapulted away. Riza felt excitement and adrenaline building up inside of her and she could hear the mechanism under her plate clicking. With a creaking sound it went forward and shot her towards the sky.

More people followed and eventually even Jaune was catapulted away.

Ozpin took a sip before noticing 4 dots closing in. "Hm?"

Juge was the first to reach the cliff and he was catapulted away while only stepping on the platform with on foot. It looked like he was a ballerina in mid-jump. Right behind him appeared a rather relaxed Antonio. He gracefully stepped on his place and was shot in an upwards position.

"Waaaaaaaiiiit!" Jasna jumped on the last platform while still holding Akashi.

"Please let go..." but they also joined the sky and fell towards the forest.

Ozpin took another sip from his cup while watching all of them fly away. Glynda sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Forest - Above the trees, January 27th, AW 675<strong>

Most students handled the first task with ease. That task being the landing. People like Ruby and Weiss used their weapons to their advantage. Others like Yang managed to jump off the trees. Jaune was saved by Phyrra's spear.

Lucy pulled out her yin and yang swords and stabbed them into the first tree branch she encountered. With a full spin she reduced her speed and landed on her feet on the grass below.

"Phew ~~" she released her breath and stretched a little.

Not very far away Riza threw her extended spear into another tree and jumped onto it. Using the bounce to pull it out and jump even further she landed on a huge rock.

"I made it."

Antonio used his open umbrella to glide to the ground in a photogenic fashion.

Way further ahead Jasna pushed Akashi down.

"H-hey let go of me now."

"Shut up. You want to make it up to me? Be my landing cushion!"

"That's not related at-" but before he could finish his complaint they already crashed into the ground. Akashi's body slid through the mud and grass for about 20 meters and then stopped.

"We are even." Jasna said without taking another look at the demolished Akashi. His soul was leaving his mouth. "Anto?" she yelled while running deeper into the forest.

At another place Juge was about to land. He extended his whip and wrapped it around a tree branch. The boost made him fly to the next tree. This one was different. Black and of a special texture...

"Black... feathers..." Juge realised what was going on, but it was too late. The Nevermore cried out and opened it's giant beak. 'Come on! I only eliminated 4 of your brothers...' With great agility he kicked himself off the giant bird's head and got behind it. With a swing of his whip he got a hold of the Nevermore's wing. Then he noticed something weird. The Nevermore had a burnt circle around its neck.

"You..." the bird flapped one wing and pulled Juge around picking at him with full force. "Ts. You waited here all this time for revenge?" he pulled out his dagger and rammed it into the beast's shoulder muscle using the motion to get on its back. "It wont be any different from last time!"

But the Grimm had learned its lesson. With a suicidal turn it crashed back first into the next giant tree. Juge barely got away by kicking off the Grimm's neck. He slapped the whip at the bird's eye and wounded it. The painful gawk reverberated inside the forest. But a cornered beast could become quite dangerous. Its razor sharp claws were already closing in on the pesky blue human.

"You never learn... today I don't need your travel services!" his whip went into ice mode, but just when he was going to freeze the monster's legs his vision became blurry and a pain hit his head. 'Damn... it...' The aftereffects of his fall yesterday hadn't worn off yet. With a snapping noise the claws closed around him and the Grimm screeched triumphantly. Juge regained his senses and used one of his daggers to cut his arm out of the smallest claw. Another move and his right arm was free. The whip stretched out around the leg in an unnatural movement and he pulled himself up.

While the young man tried to escape the bird started to tire out. The wound in its shoulder and wing made it hard to fly. With two more flaps it went upwards - and then fell down fast.

"Come on!" Juge had almost pulled himself out of his claw prison, but it was too late, the bird already broke through the branches.

Emerald Forest, January 27th, AW 675

Riza used her ears to listen to everything around her. The fox ears were capable of hearing that exceeded any normal humans'. Normally they would be dulled so as to not hurt from the loud sounds, but right now she was trying to estimate her location and that of other hunters.

She could hear Lucy not far away. A little ahead was some kind of rumbling. Maybe an impact of some kind? And then an incredibly loud beast's scream reverberated through he forest. Riza held her hurting ears. "Ouch!" Confused for a few seconds she had to close her eyes. When she opened them there was someone standing on the grass. "Lucy?"

"Rizaaaa ~~?" It was indeed Lucy. Riza waved to make herself noticeable, but just when Lucy turned around a giant bird... a Nevermore burst through the branches!

"Wooooaaaah!" The boy in the blue vest... Juge Velmón was riding on it. He looked directly into Riza's surprised eyes. It was only one second, but he was her first eye contact. When the second passed the bird was already crashing into the ground and sliding into the deep grass. Juge managed to flip of its back and landed on unsteady legs. Before the beast could recover he already swung the whip in circles above his head.

"Dust change: Ice!" The whip started glowing white and blue. "Frozen lance!" he hit the ground and a giant pillar of ice broke through the Nevermore's ribs. With one last pitiful scream it exploded into ice-crystals and disappeared. Juge sank to his knees breathing hard. "What a surprise..."

"I am the surprised one!" Riza yelled at him from behind.

"Hm?" He stood up immediately and stared at her with his blue, focused eyes. "Oh it's you renard."

"What did you call me?" she looked confused.

"I'm sorry. It was my clan's ancient language. It means 'fox'." A rather crude choice. But Juge wasn't known to be a poet.

Riza looked at him to discern if he was saying it in a derogatory way. But Juge's expression just told her that he was indifferent. Lucy appeared from behind them.

"Rizaaaa ~~ Let's go find the relic." she didn't seem worried about Juge or the fact that a monster bird had barely missed her.

"Uh Lucy it looks like I am already this guy's... partner." she sighed.

"You are... what?" Now Juge was the one looking confused.

"Didn't you hear the rules? We have to partner up with the first person we make eye-contact with. They are watching us right now." Juge crossed his arms.

"I see. Then we will have to hurry. I am sure Akashi is already on his way to the relic." he turned around and walked ahead.

"You... don't even care?" she was a little disappointed. The boy turned around and smiled.

"You are the best partner I could wish for." Her eyes opened wide. "At least in a radius of a 100 meters. Let's go." And her face went dark.

"Aw... can't we create a team of three?" Lucy was nibbling on a pocky while looking dejected. Riza shook her head.

"We can't."

"Let her come along." Juge was already several meters ahead.

"But-"

"We can still lend her to any other classmate we meet."

"Is Lucy some kind of arts arts-and-crafts tool to you?!"

"Open page 65 for a instruction on how to make pockys with me ~"

"You are playing along?" Riza sighed and suddenly lost her strength. "Fine. We have to get those relics. I don't want a bad grade either." So the trio advanced into the deep green.

Emerald Forest - Near Jaune's landing spot, January 27th, AW 675

At a different place Alexandra went past a few bushes and looked up. There was a boy hanging at a tree. he was pinned up with a spear.

"Hello there. Great weather isn't it?" Jaune laughed awkwardly.

"..." Alexandra turned around and walked into a different direction.

"Hey please don't leave me!" Shortly after Weiss appeared. Jaune only waved to her... and she turned back to Ruby. "Aaw..."

While walking through the leafs of some small trees Alexandra accessed the situation. Apparently this forest was full of Grimm. She had known that before, but now it seemed odd how concentrated they were. Her books told people that Grimm appeared in groups and always wandered. At least most species. And now she was surrounded by them. Stopping her steps would have been the sign for the beasts to attack. So she calmly advanced while loading her desert eagles. They had .50 ammunition with a 7 bullet magazine. Considering the amount of enemies that wouldn't be nearly enough.

Suddenly a jolt went through the shadows and one enemy bigger than the rest appeared. It was an Ursa!

"Too slow." she had already aimed at the beast's head and shot two dust infused bullets at it. The creature was smart enough to hold a paw in front of its face. The paw exploded and was flailing away from the impact. The second bullet grazed the Ursa's white mask The explosion started behind it. "Lucky bastard..." she kicked off the ground and dodged the Ursa's attack, albeit barely. She didn't notice the Beowolf behind her. The lucky one was actually her as the Beowolf's attack was accompanied by it's roar.

Alexandra manged to block its sharp claws with her second desert eagle. The metal was strong and wouldn't even get a scratch. She turned and grabbed the creature's head. With a impressive somersault she went over it and hid behind the black frame. The Ursa was already attacking again and hit the defenseless wolf creature. Its yowling made the others in the shadow back away.

The Ursa roared and flung the dissipating corpse aside. With a jump it tried to squash Alexandra. She rolled to the side and shot two rounds at the vulnerable stomach. This time the dust bullets were infused with zero-g effects. The huge creature was floating helplessly. Alexandra climbed up the tree next to her and jumped on the Grimm's back. Aiming both of her guns at the armored head she clicked her tongue. "The bigger they are..." she pulled the triggers. With a loud sound the Ursa fell to the ground. It's head had two giant holes. "...the easier I can hit them."

She jumped off the disappearing monster and rubbed her hurting neck. Rolling around and flipping over enemies was tiresome. There were still more Beowolf around.

The first two were hit before even leaving the bushes. One more was hit by the explosion from another bullet. The last three jumped at her all at once. With an arc she blocked the first beast's claws and kicked the second one into the stomach. Right after she dealt the finishing blow with her gun. The third grazed her back and slightly ripped her red clothes. She could feel a cold and hot pain. The block was weakening for a moment and the first Beowolf broke through. Alexandra barely dodged and rolled through the creatures legs. Holding the right gun at it's back she released another shot. It went right through the first assailant and hit the second one behind it.

The creatures dissolved into dust and left her breathing heavily. She swiped away her sweat and rubbed her burning back. The wound was shallow. 'Two bullets in the left eagle and one in the right.' Without much ado she reloaded and holstered her weapons.

"You can come out now." she said with a harsh voice. And indeed a shadow came out of the bushes. It was a young man with an umbrella. He was holding a limp Beowolf and let it fall towards the ground.

"You noticed me?" his smile was vague.

"Minutes ago. Why are you following me?"

"To be honest I wanted to partner up with you, but was too scared to say anything." he shrugged helplessly.

"Is that also why you hid when I was in danger?"

"Of course not. I fought those creatures too. But it looks like you didn't need my help at all." he laughed sympathetically.

"Humph. I don't like you." She said it with determination.

"That hurts. It really does! But it looks like we are partners now anyway."

"Yes." she looked at the dense forest. "Did you find the relics?"

"Why would I have found them? Like I said I was just following yo-"

"Cut the nonsense. I know that you already found them. You wouldn't be coming from the north to search for a partner otherwise." The man stared at her for a few seconds. Then he let out a long, defeated sigh.

"You are very sharp. Yes, I have found the relics. But they serve no use for me alone. Do you want me to lead you there miss...?"

"Alexandra Wilfred."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Antonio Chessa. At your service." he bowed slightly. She looked down on him.

"Just walk ahead. I don't care why you were looking around watching others fight, but I guess you were just searching for a good partner. Very cunning to wait until I have proven myself." the word 'cunning' sounded like 'disgusting' out of her mouth.

"I assure you I did nothing of the sorts. If the great Jasna had been close by I would have teamed up with her immediately. But she is nowhere to be found." his face looked a little distant.

"Well we will definitely meet her at the temple." Alexandra said while tapping her foot.

"True enough." Antonio started walking towards the way he came. She followed right behind.

Emerald Forest – Cliffs, January 27th, AW 675

Dozens of meters away Jasna had to sneeze. She inhaled strongly and then shook her head. "Someone was talking about me! I hope it was a cute girl ~" she made a smug face and continued to walk down the cliff-side she had reached. There was nobody to be seen. It was frustrating how she had to walk around all by herself, but she didn't encounter any Grimm either. Sometimes she heard a scream, but when she turned around there was nothing but dust in the air. "Hop!" she jumped to the next lower rock. That's when she noticed...

"Who are you?!" there was a boy lying int he shadows. The only thing betraying his position was the blinking of his camera.

"...located." he retreated instantly, but Jasna was fast too. With a perfect dive-kick she hit the guy in the back. He crashed into a wall with his turquoise hair first. "...severe damage..."

"I am gonna damage you even more if you don't give me that camera, now!" she was cracking her knuckles with a angry smile. One of her eyes twitched. The position... that guy had taken those kinds of pictures.

"...sacrifice." he mumbled and threw his camera into the air. Jasna followed its movement with her eyes and in that moment the boy stood up and threw a object into the air.

"What?" the camera was hit and flew far away. One could see a parachute opening far away. "You... saved the camera instead of yourself?" she was more confused than angry for the moment.

"...art." he said with low voice. His eyes were surprisingly beautiful. It was even more unexpected as they were always hidden behind the camera objective.

"Well maybe you should ask your models for their consent next time!" she wasn't going to let him get away with this much. The small boy made a obeying pose and held out his wrists.

"...captured."

"I'm not from the police moron!" she slapped his wrists. He didn't even jerk. "Is this what you wanted? Think that's enough punishment? Are you a grade-schooler?"

The boy tilted his head and then turned around bowing down to hold up his behind.

"I don't want to slap your a-" this yell was interrupted by the hands of a Grimm that was running out of the forest towards them. Jasna couldn't make out its shape.

Almost instantly the boy got into position and pulled out two parts of a gun-like object. He connected them and it turned into a sniper-rifle. The shape of his enemy was very fast, but his aim was calm. Without wavering he shot the fast moving object and hit it dead-center. The beast dissolved without even being able to scream.

"Impressive." the word slipped Jasna's lips. The way the Grimm dissolved... and hadn't she seen this scene before. "Did you... keep them away from me?"

"...for art." he nodded.

"Thanks I guess." her face smoothened a little. "But" and her glare returned "that's no excuse!"

Soon after the small screams of a pervert echoed through the forest.

Emerald Forest -Grand hill, January 27th, AW 675

Not that far away...

"Did you hear that? That wasn't a Grimm!" Riza's good ears warned her.

"I didn't hear anything. It must be these cute things ~" she started rubbing Riza's ears from behind.

"Kyaa!" to her embarrassment Riza yelped. "D-don't touch them! It tickles." she pushed Lucy away.

"There is a cave ahead. Maybe you heard it from in there?" Juge was scanning the environment. Riza concentrated again. But there was nothing.

"Whatever it was... it is silent now." There was worry in her voice.

"We are searching for the relic, but we can't exactly ignore people in trouble. I'll leave the decision to you."

"Why?"

"Because you heard them. How sure are you?" Juge stared at her questioningly.

"...let's take a look." she made a decisive expression. Juge sighed and shrugged.

"Right after you renard."

"Stop calling me that. I have a name!"

"Riza Inari was it? Do you really want me to call you by that name?"

"How did you-"

"I am a Velmón."

His words were not making the situation any clearer to her, but they didn't have time to waste. So she went ahead towards the cavern. It was located right under a big hill with a huge rock on it. She entered it carefully. It was really pitch black in there.

"Looks scary ~" Lucy said jokingly. Riza ignored her and headed inside. Suddenly all of them could hear yells from the other side.

"That's not a relic Phyrra!" Riza would recognize this voice anywhere. it was Jaune, slightly more hysterical than usual. Screams followed and the loud sound of footsteps. Huge footsteps. But they were getting quieter!

"There is a second exit." Juge deducted.

"I'm going around the hill. That will be faster ~" even though her voice was still aloof, her eyes showed a sudden focus. With fast steps and jumps she advanced over the hill.

"In that case I will go inside!" Riza readied her lance and started running. Juge was cupping his chin with his hand. Another scream could be heard.

"Whatever you do Jaune, don't let go!" and then a small yell of something disappearing rapidly.

Riza was already deep inside the darkness. The young man made no attempts to follow her. If Lucy didn't reach them then Riza wouldn't make it either. But something was weird about this situation. He climbed up the hill towards the rock and scratched some of the dirt off with his dagger.

"!" Juge's eyes widened. "Riza! Get out of there immediately!" his words echoed inside the cave.

"What are you saying? I am almost at the exit-" but a sudden rumble made her loose balance. The floor had moved like after an earthquake.

"This is bad..." Juge jumped down towards the entrance. The earth started moving around the hill and trees, rooted there for hundreds of years, fell over. He looked at the darkness inside, but no sign of Riza. "Run!" he yelled.

Meanwhile Riza couldn't see her own hands inside the dark cave. She knew that she was close to the second entrance that Jaune and Phyrra used to escape. After being shaken around for a bit she managed to get steady again and ran ahead. There it was! A small light. 'The exit!' But for some reason it was shrinking. She stopped through the wet puddles below her and reached the 'exit'. It had already shrank to the size of her hand.

"Why...?" Juge's yell made her snap out of it. She ran in the opposite direction to get back to the entrance.

On the outside Juge had already placed a few thick tree branches to hold the entrance open. It was clothing and the 'rocks' were breaking oft heir dirt shell, revealing blinding white. "Faster!" He kept yelling commands into the 'cave'. But Riza was too slow. The branches started to crack. And the hill was already several meters above it's original height.

At the other end of the hill Lucy was watching the spectacle. "Ooh. It was a man-eating hill?" She didn't know what to do.

Riza had finally reached the entrance. But it was closing already. The logs and branches were too weak for the giant jaw. "What is this thing?"

"It's a Grimm." Juge answered while trying to break the giant teeth with his dagger. No use. The metal screeched without any effect.

"This whole hill?!"

"It's called Kurma and it never moves in centuries. It slowly devours creatures that end up inside it..." Juge stopped himself. This was no time for a lecture. "Stay at the 'entrance', I'll see what I can do!" he jumped up on the giant turtle's back again.

Riza gulped and readied her spear. She let it switch into trident mode. Now the tips were highly explosive on impact. But if she was right the teeth were way too hard to be broken.

Lucy meanwhile had made her way back up the hill. She saw Juge running up towards her.

"Help me please!"

"Okay ~ But how?" her good eyes analyzed every single detail of her surroundings with precision.

"You already noticed that this thing is a giant Grimm, correct? Find it's weak point in the back. There should be one small gap between some of the bone plates! Stab it, slash it, whatever, just make it scream in pain." Lucy nodded and walked up to the top of the hill. Her eyes scanned the grass and earth on top of the shell. After keeping her eyes open without blinking for a few minutes she found her goal.

"I got it!" she said and ran towards a small 'molehill'. Air had been released from there for decades, forming a natural hole. She kicked the earth and slashed the hole open deeper and deeper. Ignoring the earth and dirt covering her arms and swords eh reached a point where white shell was blocking the way. There was a very fine rift between the two shell segments. It was barely visible for the eye. Lucy inhaled deeply and then stabbed into the small space. The sword sank in like the shell was butter.

"Haaaaah!" with a crunching sound she ripped at the insides and created cracks in the plate. She pulled out her yin sword and got into a stance. "Double... hurricane!" she jumped and performed a spin slash on the cracked shell. With a pressure explosion the shell broke even more and revealed flesh under two meters of protective shell. "Scream for me." she whispered and stabbed both of her katana deeply into the creatures flesh.

GROOOOOOOWWWWL! The Grimm's painful roar was so loud it broke the dirt shell from the actual bone plates at several place. Revealed was a giant white protective shell with only on hole in it. The giant rock was actually a giant horn.

The jaw opened a bit, but still not enough for Riza to escape. Now it was Juge's turn. He wrapped Morte Consumptis around the giant horn and pulled with all his might. The creatures head barely budged. "Guuuh..." Juge's veins started appearing and his whole body stiffened up. With insane strength he pulled even harder and the monster's jaw opened another 10 centimeters! Lucy jumped towards him and started pulling too. Another ten centimeters!

Riza inside the jaw looked at the small opening that had appeared. She readied her spear.

"Open wiiiiiide!" she yelled and hit the teeth with her spear. It exploded at the tips and the small opening widened even more. With a suicidal jump she slipped through the small opening, barely big enough for her.

Atop the beast Juge and Lucy couldn't hold out anymore and let go. The horn flew forward and the jaws closed. Without resting for a second Juge jumped down the behemoth like turtle and caught Riza in her fall. Lucy was right behind them.

"Let's get out of here!" He said while looking ahead. When they reached the ground he let go of her and they ran towards the trees. The Kurma was huge and terrifying, but actually really slow. They were already out of its reach. After a few more seconds they allowed themselves to take a breath.

Juge sank down a tree and rubbed his hurting arms. Lucy put a whole pack of pockys into her mouth at once. Only Riza was standing there with a guilty expression.

"I'm so so-"

"I'm sorry!" Juge was faster than her.

"W-what?"

"I should have realized it sooner. What good does all the training and teaching if I can't even recognize a Kurma immediately... I should have warned you." he made a downcast expression.

Riza shook her head. "No it was my fault for running in there. I should have known Jaune and Phyrra can protect themselves." she bowed down to apologize. The atmosphere was awkward.

"Now I crave some turtle-soup." Lucy's comment was so out of place that... it made the other two laugh. They laughed all of the tension away until they were out of breath again.

"Haaa... haaa... we actually managed something great. They say 'Once you are inside a Kurma's jaw you may never return'." Juge held his head.

"Why did it suddenly move anyway?" Riza asked.

"There could be many reasons. Maybe Jaune and Phyrra did something inside there that hurt the Kurma. Or its prey was escaping and it wanted to close up. A Kurma eats by luring prey into the 'cave' and then closing the entrances and exits. Inside there should have been a liquid. Those are actually stomach acids. They are very weak though." Riza nodded. She had stepped into some puddles inside the beast.

"Such a giant Grimm exists." it was an... interesting experience. She didn't want to relive it though.

They all nodded. And then a shadow appeared in the bushes next to Juge.

* * *

><p>Beacon Cliffs, January 27th, AW 675<p>

Far away atop a cliff Ozpin and Glynda were watching the recordings from the forest.

"A Kurma?" she looked at Ozpin.

"A coincidence."

"We can't let such a thing roam around the relics."

"It will settle down." he wasn't showing much interest in the matter, but on his screen he watched the first pair reaching the relics.

* * *

><p><strong> Emerald Forest - Old Temple, <strong> January 27th, AW 675<strong>**

"Chess pieces?" Alexandra raised a brow.

"It has a certain sublimity to it." Antonio shrugged softly.

"I think it's a metaphor for us being exchangeable pieces in a greater game."

"Such a pessimistic outlook on the world." he smirked.

Alexandra glared at him and went ahead to take one of the black pieces.

"The Queen? Now if I were a pessimistic person with a negative outlook on the world I would take it as a metaphor for..." but he stopped there before he loaded even more animosity on himself.

"Let's go back to the cliffs." she said coldly and walked away from the temple ruins onto the platform next to it.

"Don't you want to wait for the others? I would like to wait for Jasna and her partner." Alexandra stared at him.

"To finish our assignment we need to return to the cliffs. The other teams will make it here soon enough. Have some faith in your girlfriend." Those words made Antonio chuckle for some reason.

"Ahahaha... girlfriend? Faith?" his fingers went through his combed hair. "Far from it. But maybe you are right. She will have to develop new ties. I can't always look out for her." his expression turned melancholic for the first time. Alexandra felt troubled at that change of mood.

"..." she closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Whatever. Then let's wait here for a bit." She sat down on the next best flat stone and crossed her legs.

"You are actually quite the good person, you know?" Antonio had returned to his perfect smile.

"Shut up and sit down." He followed her instructions without resistance and sat down on a tree stump.

From there they had a good look on the ruins. And shortly after many other teams appeared. They kept watching them from a distance.

Emerald Forest - Close to Grand Hill, January 27th, AW 675

"Behind you!" Riza exclaimed. Juge barely turned around to see his adversary. He slapped his whip against the shadow... which blocked it with a huge hammer.

"Huh?" Juge recovered his weapon and looked closer. "Akashi." he nodded towards the silhouette.

Akashi was leaving the bushes and smiled.

"Scared of me?" his face was covered in blood and his clothes full of dirt.

"Not me. Riza is a little jumpy right now."

"Hey!" she punched Juge's arm.

"Looks like you get along. So you three have been having fun while I ran around all by myself."

"Jealous?"

"Nah. I got to beat up a lot of Grimm. Works wonders for relieving stress."

"Hii ~" Lucy waved to the newcomer.

"Yo. Now you wish we had drawn on his face right?"

"Mustache ~"

"What?" Juge looked back and forth between the two. They ignored him and Lucy handed Akashi a pocky.

"At least you have a partner now." Riza smiled at Lucy. She nodded. But there was no real reaction... "Are you listening to music again?!" she grabbed Lucy's headphones.

"Hahaha." Akashi laughed and swiped some blood from his face with a handkerchief.

"Well let's not stand around. We still need those relics." Juge dusted off his pants and stretched his limbs. He then grabbed Riza's hand and started running.

"Wai-wha-why?" she was severely confused.

"We have to get there before those two!" he said with a confident smile.

"That's an early start, again!" Akashi yelled at him while trying to catch up. Lucy was also following at her own pace.

And thus the race for the relics continued.

* * *

><p>So how did you like my friends work?<p>

Johno 343 and Bugdevil: see you next week!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone, Enjoy the New chapter by me, the next one will be done by Bugdevil!

Disclaimer: THe content are not own by me, they are owned by Monty Oum, the other references in this chapter are owned by heir Respective Creators.

Arc 1: The shining Beacon. Chapter 3: Initiation part 2

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Forest - Near Old Temple January 27<strong>**th****, AW 675**

Lucy, Juge, Riza and Akashi ran though the dense bushes, with the man in blue and the Fox a few meters ahead of them, while Akashi and Lucy ran at their pace, both fast to keep up yet easy to run without losing stamina.

"...So I'm guessing no one has seen the temple or the relics yet?" Mayhiro shouted at them, Riza turned around giving Akashi a sad glance.

"No, none of us have." she sighed "We- _I _caused a bit of a mishap, we lost our way before you showed up."

"Oh?" the hammer wielder responded "Oh! You mean that Kurma? You were attacking that?!" Akashi shouted, the whip wielder sighed.

"Of course, but it is nothing to be proud of, we could have lost without teamwork, weren't it for Lucy, Riza-"

"No, it's my fault for charging head first, into its mouth..." Riza said rather hoarsely, "I should have been more cautious."

"Let's not bring the mood down~" Lucy chimed her word in, Riza screamed as she saw Lucy running beside her, leaving Akashi to himself "Hello~"

"Lucy! Don't do that! Especially after we barely escaped with our lives intact!" Riza clutched her chest to calm her breathing.

"Sorry, I thought I would cheer you up, but you sure are pretty jumpy after that~" Lucy smiled at her "Don't worry, everything is going to be OK!" her carefree smiled made the faunus girl loosen up a slight bit, knowing that she had comrades around her.

"So... with that out of the way, has anyone been able to find a clue... no wait does anyone have any idea wherever we're going?" Juge notice that Akashi was running beside him "Anyone?"

"...Nope." Lucy stopped. "Ah, I'm tired... Aka carry me~" holding her arm out like a child Lucy waited for her partner to carry her.

The Hammer user looked at her before looking back at Riza and Juge. "Is she... serious?" looking at Lucy once again, who was pouting like a lost child.

"Unfortunately she isn't kidding..." Riza rubbed her fox ears to calm herself "Lucy, you need to exercise more seriousness, we're in the middle of exams!"

"Aw... but my legs are tired... Aka please~?" putting her best pouting face she looked at Akashi. Juge rolled his eyes in disappointment and turned away.

"Riza, your friend has found a partner, it's best if we part ways now." dusting himself off, he grabbed his partners hand having made up his mind, Riza on the other hand tried to pry herself from his grip.

"Hey, let go!" the faunas yelled "We can go together, it'll be better! Not to mention safer!"

"Indeed, However: we are a team." Juge answered "They are a team as well." sighing he looked into the eye of his Faunus teammate "Lucy has proven now that she can take care of herself, she doesn't need anyone to hold her hand."

"But!" Riza tried to find an answer to counter back his argument, but she couldn't "I understand."

Juge nodded as he let go of her hand, rubbing her to sooth the slight pain she looked back at Lucy with a guilty look. "Lucy... I'll be going..."

"Ah, don't cry Riza~" Lucy smiled at her with a caring expression "I know you'll be okay, it was nice meeting you!"

"Don't say it as if this is final!" Riza said that a bit loud getting a surprised looks from all three "I mean... don't say goodbye... think of it as... see you soon!" she perked up flashing her fox-like teeth in a smile "Besides I hate goodbyes. They are too sad."

"Then~ See you soon best friend~!" Akashi looked at her.

"Best friend?" the brown haired boy look amused.

"Yes, Riza is my best buddy" Lucy smiled at him.

"I see."

Riza's eyes widened, surprised at Lucy's remark...

But she was happy... to be called someone's close friend.

…...

"Thank you Lucy." she smiled, a red tint dusted her cheeks "Well... you stay safe okay?!" she pointed her finger at Akashi "If I see so much as a scratch on Lucy, you'll be in a much worse state than you can imagine."

"Wow Fluffy, ease up!" Akashi laughed, her red cheeks turned to red form embarrassment.

"My names is not fluffy!" She screamed causing a few bird to fly away.

"Like I said: ease up, I'll take care of Lucy" giving Riza the thumbs up "A Mayhiro never goes back on his word!"

She stared at him a little doubtfully but then nodded. "...thanks Akashi. See you guys." Riza bowed slightly before running towards Juge, who stayed silent nodded at Akashi the two heading into the forest.

"Ah~ I miss her already~" Lucy pouted as her blue eye stared to the ground "I'm sad~"

"Hey-hey, it's alright, we'll see them again... well not Juge. But Riza definitively we'll see again: You two are best friends right?" Raising an eyebrow as a faint but visible red appeared on Lucy's cheeks.

"Yeah. We're friends~" Lucy smiled at him. Nodding at her answer he jerked his thumb backwards.

"Come one, I think I know here these relics are, I saw two girls with another group talking below me... I would have gotten the relic, but I need a partner." Grinning he raised his fist towards her "You wanna become _the best_ with me?"

"Sure." Lucy smiled again. Akashi's face faltered.

His heart skipped a beat.

"But you've gotta carry me~!" Akashi yelped as Lucy latched onto his back grinning widely.

"Fine... let's go." sighing, he gave into the demand of his new found partner... the partner he would be with for the rest of his life in beacon.

"Name's Akashi Mayhiro, nice to meet you."

"Lucy Stripes... nice to meet you too~ Wanna pocky?"

"Sure... it's chocolate right? I hate strawberry!"

"Yes, it's chocolate." Lucy handed him a few sticks, the boy accepting them.

Unknown to both of them, two black globs slowly ran down a nearby tree, following them into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Forest - Near the relics January 27<strong>**th****, AW 675**

"...Located." The Turquoise haired boy muttered, looking though his sniper rifle. Standing up as he picked up his weapon he looked over towards Jasna who was cleaning her face from the blood. They fought a while ago.

"Huh? You say something Pipsqueak?" her violet eyes glared straight through him. Gulping he nodded.

"Located." he pointed towards beyond the cliffs, grunting, the girl pushing him out of the way, squinting her eyes to get a better overview she spotted a run down building with podiums inside, forming a circle she notice several golden sparkles and the same amount of black pieces there.

"That's the place? Kinda tacky if you ask me..." the orange brawler paused as she spotted a familiar figure. "Anto!?"

"Drink." the blue haired boy cupped his hand as the water dipped into his hands before bringing it towards his mouth.

"No time for that pipsqueak!" his blue eye widened as Jasna grabbed the back off his shirt, dragging him towards the cliffs once again "You can drink later for all I care, all I need to know is if that's Anto!" channeling her aura into her right arm she hurled the boy in the direction of the figure.

"GO FIND OUT FOR ME!"

"Help..." was his only reply as sailed thought the air.

"With a lightweight body like that, he'll be fine... or broken in half... I don't really care." the brawler smirked as she was skidding down the cliff, occasionally avoiding the boulders that were in her way. As she softly landed on the ground, she ran towards her flying partner and the people in the distance.

"Anto!"

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Forest – Relics Sanctuary January 27<strong>**th****, AW 675**

Antonio smirked as a familiar scream reached his ears.

Alexandra rolled her eyes as she watched her partner's friend coming closer to them.

"Catch him!" Jasna yelled again as she pointed into the sky.

"Huh? What's she on about?" The girl with a bow in her hair (known as Blake) raised a brow at her, however her blonde haired friend (and partner) nudged her "Oh."

The blue haired boy made a bee-line towards them, Jasna's aim was dead on.

"Don't worry I've got this..." her voice deepened as Alexandra aura swirled around her, "Uh... you alright?"

"That's the pervert." taking her guns out she aimed at him.

"Hey what are you doing, that's no Grimm!" she shouted at her, but the black haired girl wouldn't listen.

"Die pervert!"

And she shot.

The marksmen noticed the flash from her guns. "Retaliate." joining his two gun together he fired from his hip with a moment's notice. The two bullets clashed, created a mini explosion. With force of the bullet, the boy slowed down, rolling forwards to shift his momentum off him, as he aimed at Alexandra.

"You." he only spoke in a small voice.

"You!" Alexandra seethed as she aimed her eagle at him. "If you don't hand over the picture right now: Grimm or not, you're going to pay!"

"...No." getting up he still had his hand on the trigger "Art."

"Don't make me repeat myself pervert!" she snarled as the grip on her gun tightened, making the boy copy her move.

"Negative."

"Time out!" the blonde bombshell, got between the two hunters. "Let's not kill anyone for whatever reason now, okay?"

"Back away Yang Xiao Long, you have no idea who this scum is." Alex grunted, still keeping her guns up. "He took pictures."

"Okay... kinda weird... but there's no harm in taking snaps." the girl called Yang tried to diffuse the situation.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions Yang, he took photos... of our... of underwear."

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Forest – Somewhere, January 27<strong>**th****, AW 675**

For some reason Akashi felt like exploding from laughter, but he chose to keep it quite.

"Hehehe..."

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Forest – Relic Sanctuary January 27<strong>**th****, AW 675**

That one sentence from Alexandra had Yang and her partner glaring daggers at the blue haired boy.

"...not good."

"Come again... it seem like you said 'he's taken photos of our panties'?" Yang tried to keep calm hoping that Alex was joking. Belladona's amber eyes glared deep into the boy's blue eyes.

"What I said was true: this scum took pictures of my... panties as you put it..." Alex peered over Yang shoulders.

"Where did he go?" Yang spun around to see the the outline of the pervert boy that had been standing there a moment ago.

"What the-?"

"Captured." the boy grabbed one of the chess pieces.

"Well well well, looks like you've gotten yourself into a pinch." turning his head the boy watched Antonio strolled towards him. "My name is Antonio Chessa, I have to admit, that you are quite the marksman, not just anyone is able to hit a bullet with another."

The boy nodded "And what's your name? You do seem to be... the quiet type."

"...Kirk." The boy finally known as Kirk nodded.

"Kirk? A nice na-"

"Hey, who gave you permission to talk to Anto!?" Antonio side stepped as Kirk's head was driven into the cold ground, rock came tumbling out the line. Jasna, who had her hand on the back of Kirk's head moved a couple of meters forwards before stopping.

"Dear, Jasna?"

"Anto!" Jasna evil expression turned to a happy smile, getting off the boy she ran towards him at blinding speed before delivered a hard right fist into his gut, making Antonio wince in pain. "YOU BIG HEAD DUMBASS, WHY DIDN'T YOU COME AND FIND ME!?"

"Jasna. Please stop." the usually composed man was being shaken to death "I had complete and utter faith in you, hence why I didn't come and fetch you and it seems that you've found yourself a partner. Who looks like he's bleeding out..."

"Oh this twerp?" Jasna spat "He's just some pervert that took a photo of my panties."

"...I see... but nevertheless he's still your partner dear." Antonio sighed before patting her shoulder "He did retrieve a chess piece for you."

"Chess pieces?" her face scrunched up before seeing Kirk's hand holding the relic "What the heck?"

"From my understanding, it's what Professor Ozpin asked to collect for our test: These are the relics. They're chess pieces." Antonio explained as he held his piece. "Me and Alexandra are already a team. I suggest you do the same."

"But Anto!"

"No buts Jasna." her friend scolded her, biting her lower lip she gave a frustrated sigh before walking towards the Kirk boy, only to find out that he had disappeared again. "Huh?"

"Located: Nevermore." as the group bunched up they found that Kirk was couched on top of a pillar with his sniper rifle fixed again. They followed the gun barrel towards a Nevermore that was flying above them.

"Caution: Unknown object falling form nevermore." Kirk quickly changed his scope to a more bigger one "Correction: Falling Huntress."

"...When did he get up there?" the orange fighter glared at Kirk. Alexandra stared before aiming her gun at him, but decided not to shoot.

"Tch... next time."

"Kirk can you tell us anything else?" Antonio called out.

"Cape."

"Cape?" the umbrella armed man repeated.

"Red cape."

"That's!" Yang shouted out.

"...hhhhhhhhead up!" sure enough the blonde brawler's suspicions were correct. Ruby was falling from the Nevermore at a dangerous pace. But before anyone could do something about it a blur of blonde that came from out of nowhere hit the scythe wielder, changing the course and flying into a tree.

"Crisis averted." Kirk muttered before he zoomed in again "Nevermore: Coming in hot-" he raised an eyebrow as he focused on a unfamiliar figure hanging on the talons of the Nevermore.

"..."

"What else is there Kirk?" Antonio shouted to him.

"...Unknown." jumping off the pillar in a safe motion he met up with the rest of the group (who was mostly still giving him the death look). Before anyone would say anything again, a loud roar echoed through the forest, turning to their right they saw a Ursa on it's hind legs as it crashed though the forest, as everyone took their stance, a pink bolt of dust erupted from the Grimm back, followed by a girl trying to be a cowgirl.

The Ursa slumped forwards as it stopped moving. Everyone watched as young girl with orange hair (a bit lighter than Jasna's) assessed her work.

"Aw... it's broken!" she whined.

Or at least they thought was assessing.

"Nora... please" from behind the dead Ursa emerged a male teen with eastern style clothing "Don't ever do that again." looking up to get confirmation that she heard he looked up.

Only to find that she wasn't there anymore.

"Nora?"

"Ohhhhhh!" The girl named Nora looked at the gold chess piece before picking it up, she began to dance with it.

"NORA!" the boy in green yelled at her.

"Oops! Sorry Ren!" she giggled before seeing Kirk "Hey!" she pointed at him "You're the guy who took photos of my panties!"

"Correct." Kirk replied, Alex and the other girls jaws dropped.

"Damn pervert!" Alex screamed "Just wait until I get my hands around your neck. I'll-"

A loud and monstrous sound interrupted her speech as the gang watched as a girl with red hair ran from the Forest, being closely followed by a death-stalker, in large claw trying to cut the girl in half as she narrowly escaped its clutches.

"Jaune!" she cried.

"Phyrra!?" the blonde blur know as Jaune shouted back, as Ruby finally regained her balance.

"Whoa!" getting to her feet she jumped off the tree trunk, as she sprinted towards her older sister leaving the poor boy hanging there.

"Don't leave me!"

"Ruby!?" Ruby smiled as her older sister opened her arm wide.

"Yang!"

Before they could embrace, a familiar orange haired girl popped out from no where.

"Nora!" she yelled throwing her name into the mix.

Belladonna, who was still glaring at Kirk sighed before turning to her blonde partner "So you're telling me that Nora- rode all the way here on a Ursa?" she glance at Phyrra who was still being chased by the death stalker. "And she ran all the way here with a death stalker on her tail.

Yang had enough commotions for 5 minutes, her aura flared as her lilac eye turned burning red, the aura turned into flames that danced around her "Can everyone CHILL OUT for just a goddamn minute!? I have it up to here with crazy!" she spun around and pointed at Kirk.

"And you, if I ever see you taking photos of girl's panties again, I'll break your camera and then your face got it!?"

"...acknowledged." Kirk paled.

"And you!" she pointed at Nora "Stop being everywhere for one second and stay in one place, you're going to give me an heart attack!"

"Okey dokey!" Nora grinned as she saluted. Yang grunted as she looked at Phyrra.

"And you, stop being chased already and deal with the Deathstalker!"

"I'm sorry!" she cried back as she barrel rolled from a ram attack.

Yang panted as she regained her breath. Kirk and Ruby looked at the sky once again before seeing the figure dangling form the Nevermore's talons.

"How could you leave me like this!?" the figure cried out.

"I SAID JUMP WEISS!" ruby screamed for her to hear. Unfortunately the wind was strong and swallowed her sentence, the only thing she heard was:

"JUMP!" closing her eyes Weiss let go.

"She's falling." Ren had reached the group as the watched the heiress fall. Kirk on the other hand had unloaded the clip from his gun and pulled out a arrow with a silver tip, the back of his gun flipped open as he loaded the arrow in the chamber, zooming in on her he tried to spot a lose flap anywhere, to change the direction.

Meanwhile, Jaune had untangled himself from the tree and emerged form the branch, panted he saw Weiss falling to her demise, running and leaping of the branch he timed in perfectly catching Weiss bridle style.

"Dropping in?" Jaune couldn't help but to picture Lucy laughed for his joke and Riza scolding him for it. Weiss looked at him before looking at the ground. Jaune followed suit.

Oh yeah, Riza would have scolded him for this.

Both wide eyed the Weiss clung on to him and Jaune whimpered.

He could hear the scolding already.

"Oh god!"

Jaune screamed as the two fell, him landing belly first into the ground and Weiss landed on him.

"My hero." she deadpanned.

"My back..."

Phyrra was send flying towards the group in a heap and Yang sighed.

"Great now the gang's all here, now we can die together!" Yang announced happily.

"Not everyone is here, Riza and Lucy aren't." Ruby reminded her "Besides, no one is going to die on my watch!"

Facing opposite her, she fired crescent rose as she turned into a blur, coming straight at the scorpion Grimm, however the scorpion like beast batted her away, causing her to fall hard. Yang cried out to her, but the dark haired girl assured that she was okay. That is until the land Grimm chased after her, wasting no time she placed her weapon back behind her and made a run for it, Yang sprinting towards her.

Kirk watched at the Nevermore came flying behind her, knowing its eye was directed at Ruby, he shook his head and ran in front of the pack, placing his ammo back into the gun he loaded the chamber.

"Support." taking fire at the Nevermore he fired bullet after bullet with precise aim, the bullets went through it like butter, it flailed for a bit before shaking it off.

"Curses." Antonio clicked his tongue as he also aimed at the nevermore, the sliver tip of his umbrella opened "Jasna go with Ms. Yang and support her."

"Roger!" the gauntlet wearing girl ran after Yang, her eyes blazed with helping her female friend.

"Kirk, see if you can knock off the Nevermore before it goes for another attack!" Antonio barked at Kirk. The blue haired boy nodded.

"Copy, switching ammo." the magazine dropped as Kirk reached into his bag and pulled another magazine in red. Clipping it in he aimed again. "Dust fire bullets." shooting the gun fire like a red aura traveled to and straight passed the Nevermore's carpus giving a squawk of pain it fired it's black feathers at Ruby in anger.

"Crap!" Antonio cursed, which was unusual for him. 'That's not good, she has to survive!'

Yang and Jasna ran as the black rain of feathers blocked their path. "Don't get in my way!" the blades on Jasna's gauntlets extended as she sliced the feathers like butter, the Nevermore continued his attack, marking the two as well as ruby. One of them snagged Ruby's red cape causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ruby!" Yang cried again as she followed Jasna's path, but there was too many feathers to cut. "Get out of there!"

"I'm trying to!" Ruby tugged at her cape trying to free herself, but her eye traveled towards death stalker, it's stinger ready to kill its target.

"Damn! It's no use!" Jasna spat out, Yang reached out her hand to Ruby.

"Ruby NO!"

3 blurred figure rushed past her making her close her her eyes to shield herself from the dust.

Ruby closed her eyes hoping that it would end quickly.

Her vision closed she heard a sickening crunch that surrounded her, followed by the air being sliced and someone taking the weight of the cape and jumped away with her.

Ruby slowly opened her eye to see Riza looking at her with worried eyes "Ruby are you okay?!"

"Riza..." Ruby smiled as she hugged her quickly "I'm okay, thanks... who saved me?"

"Those two." the faunus girl pointed to Weiss, alongside Juge created a large wall of ice to stopped the death stalker sting.

"Whoa..."

"You are so childish!" Ruby turned her head toward Weiss with a less then amused face. "You're dimwitted, overly hyperactive... did I mention childish?" she huffed, "And let's not even talk about her fighting style." looking at Ruby who had her head down she sighed "And... I suppose... that I... may be... difficult to be with..." Weiss slowly extended her hand to Ruby, the silver eyed huntress looked at her "But if we're going to make it out of this alive then we're going to have to do this as a team, so if you would quit showing off, I'll be..._ nicer_."

"You have a nice side?" Riza raised an eyebrow, making Weiss glare and her "Kidding."

Ruby giggled before taking her hand. "I wasn't trying to show off. I was trying to prove that I can do this."

"You're fine." Weiss sighed, Ruby sighed in relief "Normal knees..."

"Ruby is already normal. She just has a certain uniqueness to her." Riza smiled but it soon turned into a frown "But don't you ever play hero again you hear?!"

"Yes mum!" she dragged as Riza's eye twitched.

"Come on..." Riza sighed.

Juge ran his hand through his brown hair as he watched the stalker trying to break free "...Akashi would have been done with this more quickly."

"Juge, come on we're grouping up!" Nodding at his partner's words and jogged towards them.

Running towards the group he saw the Nevermore circling around them.

"Guys, that thing is coming for us... what are we going to do?" It was Weiss's turn to speak.

"There's no sense in twiddling our thumbs, our objective is to grab the artifacts and head back to the cliffs."

"Right!" Ruby agreed "There's no point to try to fight these Grimm."

"Wait a second." Yang interjected before turning to Juge "You can finish off the Nevermore right... everyone saw you kill five like it was nothing."

"True, but in my current status that's impossible." Juge admitted "Me, Riza and Lucy had just fought a Kurma with barely escaped with our lives, also my head is still not quite over the concussion it seems."

"Right. That sucks." Yang chewed the insides of her cheek. Riza coughed into her hand.

"But that's why we have teammates right? To have them cover our weaknesses and in turn cover their weaknesses."

"So what's the plan?" Blake asked.

"Run and live, we can't do much against those." Jaune replied

Everyone nodded as Juge, Jaune, Ruby and Riza grabbed their chess pieces.

The death stalker was beginning to free itself form i's ice prison. Ren noticed it.

"It's high time we left."

"Right." Ruby smirked as she led the pack "Let's go."

Yang watched as Ruby ran towards the hill point smiling with pleasure. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing..."

Riza looked back hoping to see her friend running behind them. "Riza, they'll be fine... we need to focus on passing and getting out of this situation."

Riza bit her lip and nodded. "Right... Akashi.. Lucy. Please be safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Forest – Nowhere Near the Relics, January 27<strong>**th****, AW 675**

"We're lost." Akashi sighed in defeat, Lucy munched on her pocky "Could have sworn it was around here."

"Maybe we should have followed that girl that rode the Ursa~" Lucy sang, as Akashi nodded.

"Trust me and my brain to follow my instincts." looking at the blue sky turning orange he kicked the ground "Come on let's back track a bit."

"Sure." Lucy got up and followed the hammer user and the trekked the lush green forest. "Maybe Riza and Jugey have got there artifact already~?"

"Maybe. That's why we need to find it before we throw in the towel." Akashi reminded her as they ducked under the overgrown tree root.

"..."

"Lucy?"

"I'm sensing someone." Lucy's carefree manner of lessened a bit as they heard rustling in the bush, Akashi grunted as he brought his hammer out. Lucy unsheathed her katanas before she fell into position.

"Come out now. Let's not do anything stupid okay?" Akashi commanded as he flared his aura.

"Y-yes... please don't hurt me!" Akashi was surprised when a female voice replied back. From the bushes came a girl with long brown hair, but what caught both Lucy and Akashi's attention were her long bunny ears.

"..." the Girl looked scared a bit timid and her body shook, her hazelnut brown eyes looking down on the ground.

"Hello~" Lucy smiled at her, taking a step towards her She quaked before stepping back.

"Please... I mean no harm. I got lost from my teammate, so I followed you guys..." she whispered. Lucy smiled bigger as she pulled her into a warm hug. "EEEK!"

"Bunny ears? That's cool. What's your name Ms...?"

"Scarlet... Velvet Scarlatina." Velvet spoke "...um mm"

"Oh yeah, what happened? Wheres your weapon or armor?" Akashi asked nicely "It would be kinda stupid to do an exam without a weapon."

"My weapon..." Velvet grabbing her sack from behind her and unwrapped it, revealing shards of metal and Armour. "My Armour was destroyed when I had my guard down for a second... a Beowulf attacked me and my partners from the back... now I don't know where she is..." she said sadly.

"Awww that's too bad~" Lucy hugged her again "You can come with us, we're lost to~"

"Really!? Can I?" She asked with a bright look on her face "I won't be much help to you without my weapon though."

"It's fine! Besides, we all have to stick together right?" Akashi winked at her, as he gave the thumbs up. "Come on, let's roll!"

…..15 minutes later...

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Forest - Near the relics January 27<strong>**th****, AW 675**

"Akashi, Lucy!" Velvet cried "I think I found the place!" the two ran towards Velvet with speed as they looked over a cliff, there what could be seen was a run down building.

"Might be, let's go." Lucy said as she slid down and touched the ground, Akashi was about to jump when he saw Velvet looking down.

"What's the matter, afraid of heights?" Velvet bit her lip and nodded slightly.

"A bit..." Akashi sighed before picking her up, getting a loud scream from her. "Hold on tight!"

Akashi laughed as he leapt off the the edge, the air ruffling his clothes as Velvet clung onto him for dear life, with a loud thug he barrel rolled, shifting the force of him before running to Lucy.

"You can stop holding on to me now Velvet." Akashi chuckled watched the faunus shaking in fear.

"Don't do that to me ever again... please..." Velvet gently found her grounding and walked to Lucy, Akashi shrugged before he jogged towards the relics, most pieces were gone, only a few gold chess pieces remained.

"Ah... Are these the relics the headmaster was talking about?" Velvet assesed them before taking one "It's next to nothing left... everyone got theirs already?"

"Yep." Akashi spun a pawn piece on his finger, the object stayed in place, Lucy smiled as she picked it from his hand.

"Come on, the sun's almost setting... we're already going to have a bad grade because of this."

(Insert music: Flying By Wire By Trocadero)

In an instant the three shuddered, a cold chill washed over them like a plague, whispering met their ears as it echoed around them.

"Wh-what is that?" Velvet felt like falling to her knees, the pressure that surrounded them was immense. Akashi pulled out his hammer and spun around, pocketing the chess piece. A black mist was behind them, a bit far away, as it floated a large pair of red eyes stared at them. Before giving a mad like grin, it's white large teeth scared velvet and stunned Lucy before shaking it off.

"PlAy WiTH mE... AkAsHi... LuCy!" it spoke.

"I-it can speak!?" Velvet was shaking now, it gave a loud laugh.

"PlAy WiTH mE!" it repeated.

"Doppelganger..." Lucy said with a seriousness in her voice. "A rare Grimm. It almost never shows itself... unless... it followed us."

As responding to her voice the mist screamed before diving into the ground making a black void, a moment later the human like figure emerged from the ground, her face was partly covered a white mask with red markings, her hair was white and her eyes blue. But apart from that, her clothes and and hair was similar to.

Doppelganger Grimm were not truly intelligent or able to speak. They imitated human words. They replicated their prey's appearance to confuse it. But the copy was on the same level in every way as the original.

"Lucy... it's copied you." the Hammer user grunted, Lucy stared in awe as it pulled two katana from inside itself, both of them white.

"Lucy, take Velvet and get out of here. If I knew any better its main target is you... and it will kill you without hesitation." looking away he stepped forward. "The point is I'm going to fight this. Get to safety now!"

"Aka. I can't go anywhere... look to your right." Akashi turned his head and gasped.

There was an 'Akashi' walking towards them, with a white hammer in hand, an evil grin on its face and was staring at Akashi with black eyes. "I'll protect you form this Grimm, you do the same."

'Roger~!" Lucy unsheathed her swords a jumped to Akashi, her back touched his. "Velvet, Please find a safe spot, it's way too dangerous to be here anymore... Take your piece and run, we'll finish this soon.

"But..." the two Grimm laughed as the ran towards the hunters "Okay, but please be safe!" Velvet forced the tears away as she ran back to the cliff ' I'm so weak and useless... why!? '

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Forest – Forest mist (Near the Cliffs), January 27<strong>**th****, AW 675**

"Great! Just Great!" Jaune whined next to Phyrra "When you think two giant Grimm couldn't be worse, you get another Nevermore!"

Sure enough, and a new Nevermore had joined the fray, following besides its fellow Grimm that flew in safe distance of the group, the death stalker was hot on their trail.

"Does anyone know where we are going?" Ruby yelled over the roars of the airborne beasts, the girl in the red cape looked over her shoulder to see the land Grimm crawling fast behind them. "Anyone!?"

"If I'm correct, there should be an abandoned building... though I wouldn't call it a building... a pillar maybe?" Phyrra answered her teammate as the fog thickened around them. Having no choice they ran blindly through the fog while avoiding the sudden tree that appeared in their path of in some cases, slicing the tree to attempt to slow down the stalker.

It didn't work.

Riza panted as she and everyone else emerged from the blanket of fog coming face to a run down area with a old looking area.

"A ruin..." Juge cursed, his eye trailed upwards towards a big cliff. Other than that there was nothing.

"It's a dead end!" He shouted as the continued to run with the group. Antonio nodded as he saw the nevermore fly ahead while the other hanged back, its red eyes lining up preparing an attack.

"Then we have no choice, we'll have to take them down!" the umbrella user admitted. As they all hid behind a pillaging from the Nevermore behind them. "Alright. Who's got a plan?" Yang shouted over them.

"..."

"Then we'll think of one on the fly!" Phyrra emerged from behind the pillar and ran to the center, Jaune and the other followed close to her. Ren cocked his Storm-flower and ran after them "Nora distract that Grimm we'll take care of the other one!"

"Copy that Ren!" the cherry girl shouted as she blitzed right into the Grimm's view, without hesitation the bird shot multiple feathers at her, all of them missing as she weaved herself around them, Nora smirked at it before hoisting her gun up and aimed at it, firing multiple pink grenades, one of them had a direct hit on the Never more's face making it retreat for the time being.

"Juge, Riza, Jasna!" Antonio shouted at them "You'll handle the other Nevermore with me!?"

"Yeah Anto!"

"Sure."

"Let's kill this!" Riza smirked, no one saw the cruel and sadistic grin that spread across her face as they group ran towards the the walkways in the middle.

"We'll take care of the other Nevermore then!" Ruby shouted at them, as the diverted off with Blake and Yang.

"Then leave the Deathstalker to us then!" Phyrra shouted.

Kirk had lost the attention of is comrades, finding a high place in the midst of the battle he pulled out big shot and attacked a big pod underneath it. "Support: Comrades" as he aimed down on the approaching Deathstalker. Seeing Phyrra, Jaune, Ren, Nora and Alex. He quick loaded a new clip of normal bullets, taking shots at the big Grimm, attempting to slow it down. However it had little effect on it as it zeroed in on a unsuspecting Nora.

"Not on my watch! Ren!" the teen in green nodded as they rushed towards it blocking its claws before they could cut Nora in half. Weiss grab her rapier and summoned a glyph underneath her, launching her away from the fight. Seeing that the attack was done little to no damage, Alex and Ren retreated back with Phyrra and Jaune as they ran towards the gray walkway. The amazon with red hair whirred around as she transformed Milo into a rifle, joining Kirk in slowing down the scorpion monster. Soon Ren and Alex joined the fray and met up with the main group.

The two Nevermore saw a chance to finish the fight with a co-ordinated dive in.

"They're coming from both sides!" Riza cursed. But before the bird could finish them off an explosion erupted on their faces as the Nevermore flew off to escape the danger while the other crashed into the walkway cutting them off from the forest. Alex, along with Phyrra and Ren were unlucky to be separated from the main group and they recovered from the slight shell shock they received.

The desert eagle wielder looked to see Kirk covering from above "Not entirely useless, are you?"

"Alex! Focus!" Ren caught her attention as she spun around and resumed firing at the stalker.

"Right! Sorry!" she quickly apologies "Bad Alex!"

Jaune watched at the three fought off the Grimm "They need help!"

Nora only looked at him and smirked "Let's do this!" holding out her grenade launcher it shifted into a sliver Hammer, quickly looking at Kirk she smiled. "Little guy, keep Ren and everyone safe okay?"

"Acknowledged."it was his only response, Nora giggled as she her hammer, causing them to fly right over the large gap. Kirk smirked as he aimed for the pincher, firing her caused them to move away from the Grimm's main body.

"Hoooooooow's THAT?" Nora slammed her weapon into the Deathstalker causing it to roar in pain, in retaliation it shot the stinger at her, but this time the hammer user was ready, pulling the trigger and cloud of pink dust enveloped as she came skidding out, but in the after effects: she bumped into Alex causing her to drop into the abyss.

"Fall." Kirk's heart increasing in beating as he seamlessly switched his ammo with an arrow, tied to a long rope at the end. Pulling on another attachment as quickly placed the arrow in and fired it towards Alex. "Grab."

"Ghg... to be saved by him..." Alex dug her gun deep into the stone wall that was reaching into the gray beyond, she saw that the arrow was embedded. Focusing her aura to her legs, she climbed the wall to the rope before testing it's strength. "Well... it's uphill both ways..."

"Hold tight." Kirk shouted. Alex bit her tongue and nodded.

"Three times." the blue haired teen pressed a button on the attachment, causing the rope to retract back to him. The Black haired girl held on as she used one gun to fire at the Nevermore Ruby's group was fighting before landing safely next to Kirk.

"Alright?" the blue hunter asked quite causally. Sighing in defeat, the red eye huntress nodded.

"I'll forgive you... for now... because of what you did." Kirk gave a small laugh before something hard contact with the back of is head.

"But don't you ever take photo was a woman's underwear!" She shouted before jumped of to Antonio's group. Kirk gave a wry smile before switching to his game face.

He had 3 targets to choose from.

"They didn't call me 'stalker' back at Lighthouse Academy just because I took pictures." he whispered.

(Main Theme: RWBY: red like roses part 2)

As the two Nevermore circled around Ruby's and Antonio's group, their teammates readied themselves.

"Anto, let's show them our teamwork!"

"Right. Riza, Juge, can I count on you to support me?"

"Yeah, I won't let anyone down on my watch... beside _I'm ready to kill_." Again she gave off a worrying expression. Riza's spear turned into a shot gun and she pumped out the old shells, loading new ones. The Young Velmón unattached his whip and struck the ground.

"Dust Change: Fire!" his weapon quickly ignited on fire as he stared at the Nevermore coming in hot. "Now!" as the bird crashed into the building they where standing on Juge quickly jumped on its back he watched with slight concern as Riza and Jasna quickly jumped from boulder to boulder and landed on safe ground.

"Well: It looks like we had the same idea Velmón." the whip user looked upwards as he saw Antonio a few feet away from him. "Also our blonde friend, Yang also thought of it." the two watched as Yang fired shot after shot into the Nevermore open mouth before leaping out. "Well... shall we begin? Antonio gave a light smile as the metal tip on his umbrella open up a 20 cm blade rose from it.

The young Velmón couldn't help but to smirk at him. "Interesting..."

Riza panted as she glared at the Nevermore "Why won't you just die already?!" A warm hand was placed on her shoulder as she saw Jasna with a cocky grin on her face.

"I feel the same about men, but this isn't the time to lose your cool" Riza nodded and exhaled.

"Right!"

"Then Follow me, I have a plan!" the orange wearing girl yelled as she took off to the pile of rocks, the fox faunus following right behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Forest – Cliffs Edge (Deathstaker area), January 27<strong>**th****, AW 675**

"Kirk! Assist!" Antonio yelled over the bird. The 'Stalker' nodded as he loaded Ice infused dust into Bigshot. "Aiming." a small Glyph appeared inside the scope as it pointed out several points on the Nevermore.

"Fire!" Kirk's eyes widened as he unleashed all bullets in one shot splitting apart that all hit the Nevermore, mostly on the joint of its wings as two bullets hit is straight in the eye, ice forming instantly over it. The Nevermore screamed loudly as it started to lose it's balance. Kirk nodded as he unclipped the box form his weapon.

"One down. Two left."

"Whoa! Where did that come from!?" Juge was not easily surpirsed, but in this case, he was.

"That, Mr. Velmón, was the work of 'the stalker'." Antonio smirked as he ran towards the ice covered area and started slicing, blood spurted from the affected wounds. "He was also called the Phantom Shot of Lighthouse Academy."

For some reason... This made Juge uneasy. 'How does he know all this?'

"Right, let's finish this up, it's seem like our partners have a plan." Juge saw Jasna and Riza running towards the pile of rocks. Tricking his whip and start striking the bird to weaken it, thanks to Kirks damage, the attacks where showing effect, the bird had lost its sense of direction and then struggled towards the large cliff, the crash imminent.

Alex Jumped down form Kirk's position as landed near Riza and Jasna position. "Need a hand?"

"Always from a cutie!" The short haired girl winked at her as they made their way from the fresh pile of Rocks "Right! What's your name ebony?"

"Ebony?" Alex frowned "It's Alexandra." Was she referring to her hair?

"Right, Whatever!" Jasna laughed " You have anything that can hurl these at that dumb bird?"

"Yeah... I have compressed air bullets-"

"Perfect! Riza make that pile of rubble exploded and leave the rest to us!" Jasna smiled at her Fox friend. "With that we can blow a few holes in that ugly bird!"

"I see, but we got to keep form moving!" Jasna giggled.

"He's got that covered!" she looked at "Anto!"

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Forest – Cliffs Edge (On the Nevermore), January 27<strong>**th****, AW 675**

"Oh, she is expecting me to finish up here, but I sadly can't." Antonio chuckled "That girl expects too much."

"Then leave it to me!" Juge yelled as he covered his fire whip into ice "Get the bird to crash into the cliff!"

"Easier said than done!" the umbrella wielder ran to the back to the nevermore before jumping off, twirling his body around he faced the nevermore in mid air, the blade inside retraced before showing a hollow point. "Aura charge: Shot!"

A large burst of light shot form his weapon pushing the attacked back to where Riza and the others where. The partial charge shot into the Nevermore, making the speed to the bird fast and out of control. Juge had to grab onto the feathers, "Wait for it..."

"Now!" he jumped off the bird and it crashed into the cliff beak and head first, nearly burying its whole body into the rock. As he extended his rope to strike the bird one last time, ice formed over it and joined the two together. As he landed on the ground safely he smirked and admired his work before narrowly dodging the second Nevermore feet. "Hey, not cool! i almost forgot about you."

"Then forget it."

In a blur of white, the figure stabbed their sword into the ground, encased the Nevermore's tail in it before it had a chance to take of, the white figure turned out to be Weiss, who had a less then amused look on her face.

"Celebrate once this is over Velmón, this isn't the time to Daydream you know."

"Apologies mademoiselle Schnee, I'll exercise more caution next time." Juge nodded "In the mean time, could you assist me getting back up?"

Rolling her eyes she grabbed his wrist as a white glyph appeared under her, jumping inhuman heights they landed back that their perspective groups.

"Thank you Miss Schnee."

"It's fine, Velmón."

"Everyone ready?!" Jasna called to her female teammates.

"Weiss! Ruby needs your help with something!" Yang called out to the Heiress. She nodded and made her way towards Ruby.

"Right, let me handle this!" Riza turned her gun back into a spear, she aimed carefully and threw _Ryuyari._

"TAKE THIS!"

the Spear traveled at an incredible pace before exploding on contact with the pile, thank to Riza aim the rock flew towards Alex and Jasna in a perfect speed.

"Right let's hit them with everything we've got!" Jasna fist glowed Gold before she raised her fist as the first rock, as she hit it, the stone rocketed towards the Nevermore, hitting right in the chest.

"Direct hit! And there's more where that came from!" Alex shouted with a smirk on her face as she fired an air bullet in the falling debris and everything was catapulted back at the Nevermore.

Ruby watched while waiting for a perfect time to launch her plan into action. "Almost..."

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Forest – Cliffs Edge (Deathstaker area), January 27<strong>**th****, AW 675**

Phyrra noticed a small glint form behind her, turning around she saw Kirk signaling them to duck.

"Right!" with her spear she threw in straggling into the eye of the death stalker making screech in agony "Kirk! Now!"

"Fire!"

With accurate aim he hit the beast's other eye multiplying its pain and blinding it for good.

Jaune acknowledged him before looking at Nora" Now Nora!"

"Right!" pulling the trigger on her hammer she shot herself into the air. "Phyrra!"

"On it!" using her shield as a platform for Nora, she buckled underneath it using the last of her energy she pushed Nora upwards with the added power of her hammer.

"Weeee..."

As she came into a hard landing her used her force to smash the Death stalker, the force of the impact flipped Phyrra and Jaune over head as the ground below them crumbled into nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Forest – Cliffs Edge, January 27<strong>**th****, AW 675**

"Two down. One left." Kirk mumbled as he effortlessly unloaded the empty round and started loading ice bullets into his gun ready to fire anytime.

"Now!" Kirk heard Ruby voice as he saw red flying towards the Nevermore. The head in cased bird had broken free but was to late to avoid Ruby's blade, as she grabbed a hold on it Weiss summons multiple glyphs traveling upwards towards the top, using all her might to run up as the blade dug deep into the giant bird's throat. As she reached the top the Grimm's head were cleaved off as their body dropped to the ground.

"Mission complete."

"I'll admit." Jasna sighed "Even with the pigs and everyone else... that was some nice teamwork."

"Agreed." Alex nodded as she holstered her guns.

(End music.)

Everyone watched as Ruby stood alone on top of the cliffs.

"That was something." Yang and the rest of Ruby's teammates met with Antonio's team.

"Indeed... she is amazing." Riza smile towards the red figure.

"Sure, and if we're done here... with some luck we can make it back to Beacon Cliff before nightfall."

"Yes, I agree with Velmón." Weiss crossed her arms "Let's head back."

…...

"Is anyone going to help me?" Ruby moaned. "Guess not." she jumped off and rolled safely towards the the team.

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Forest – Relic Sanctuary January 27<strong>**th****, AW 675**

(Insert music: Towa no Quon OST - Mamoru tame no Tatakai)

"Whoa!" the Hammer user barreled rolled before dodging another stab and strike of Grimm Lucy's blades, swinging his hammer he pushed the Grimm girl away, but she only flipped back and few feet and lunched herself at him again.

"Lucy! Is this how you fight!?"

"When I'm serious! Otherwise I don't care for fighting... I could say a lot about your fighting technique, how the heck can you use that hammer like it's nothing?!"

"Years of Practice!" Akashi bend backwards before digging his hammer into the ground. Quickly he performed a leg sweeper on the girl, knocking her into midair and hitting her head with his gravity Hammer, sending flying into the Forest. "And that is a home run!"

No it wasn't.

The sound of wood cracking was heard and the boy looked to where Grimm Lucy had been standing, a pile of completely crushed trees and grass began to shiver and shake before it was sent rocketing everywhere as Grimm Lucy emerged from the Forest. She cracked his neck and back before chuckling.

"AkAsHi...ThAt HuRT!" a sadistic smirked appeared on her pale lips "Do YoU LiKe HuRtInG My BoDy?"

"…" Akashi brown eyes flickered with the determination and hatred to make the Grimm before him, fall. The Doppelganger chuckled once more.

"AkAsHI... PLAY WITH MY BODY SOME MORE!"

Akashi face paled as he nearly dropped his hammer.

Fighting the unnecessary blush he had as said Grimm continued to speak, "Why... wouldn't you let me have you? Let me devour your body!" Grimm Lucy played with her bone swords, "Will you let me Akashi?"

Akashi chuckled beneath his breath, said chuckling growing louder in volume until it became full blown laughter. The Doppelganger's eyes narrowed as she looked at the laughing boy. The Hammer user wiped away an imaginary tear that had formed from his intense laughter before becoming serious.

"Sorry... I can't afford that, Grimm." The Hunter replied "I Still need to become the best student in Beacon!" Akashi slammed his hammer down as the ground trembled lightly.

"The best?" Grimm Lucy questioned.

"Damn straight. I may not have the best aura in Beacon, but I'm willing to show anyone and everyone that a Mayhiro never backs down from a fight!" Akashi smirked as he pointed his hammer at her.

"If I remember, rare Doppelganger Grimm have the ability to eat human souls if their target is defeated." Akashi spun his hammer around his body expertly as he bent forward and placed his prized weapon behind his back. "Like I care if you're a Doppelganger: I will show you why you shouldn't mess with a Mayhiro!" The Hammer user suddenly vanished in a blur, Grimm Lucy smirked as she raised her Sword and blocked the impact to the side of her skull, withstanding the force.

"MoRe...FuN!"

"Hn? That's pretty good…..for a Grimm." The teen replied as he suddenly vanished once more, appearing above Grimm Lucy and sent the back blade of his gravity hammer towards his opponent. The Grimm Blocked the attack and nullified the blade only for the Hunter's to use the remaining momentum to perform an Axe kick to drive itself towards her. The white haired Grimm raised her swords, crossing them as to block the kick while she felt the impact hard, a small crater forming as the powerful kick had enough force to make the Grimm's arms feel slightly sore.

"SuCh pOweR!" she exclaimed as she placed the bone swords back into her body and grabbed Akashi's leg. Fake Lucy pulled the boy down and slammed him into the ground before throwing him away. The boy back flipped as he was thrown, easily stabilizing himself before skidding backwards as friction came into play. He came to a stop before snarling at his white haired opponent.

The Doppelganger glared back at Akashi before making a flicking motion with his hand. The black haired boy merely smirked and vanished.

"That's just a small speed up!" He vanished into the area around him and Grimm Lucy's eyes widened as she frantically began to look around for the boy. The wind shifted to her left and she turned, quickly leaning back, but her feet remained planted in their spot as she avoided the hard kick all around her body. As Akashi blitzed past her guard to strike her from behind. He was quickly pushed back by Grimm Lucy's kick to his Chest. Mayhiro grunted as he shook off the impact. Sweat trickled down his face as he flared is aura and he vanished again.

"InterESTting." Grimm Lucy snickered, surprised at the feat. However, she didn't have time to remain surprised as the brown haired boy suddenly reappeared on top of her. The Grimm raised her swords once again and blocked the double kick to her chest. She was gritting her teeth as her feet dug into the ground once more so that the impact would be redirected, then she felt Akashi suddenly push off before charging aura to his Weapon.

A massive aura from Akashi's hammer shot from the thrusters of his hammer; he cocked both his arms back and swung forward.

**"Heavenly Impact!"**He then took a step forward and vanished from view once more. However, Grimm Lucy suddenly felt herself being attacked from all sides by an hard invisible force. She stiffened all her muscles as she did her best to avoid the strikes, however her eyes widened as she suddenly felt something warm against his cheek. She raised her hand and looked at the smear of crimson that appeared on her fingers.

She was hit... and she was bleeding.

The boy appeared behind the mage panting his aura was draining from him fast as he collapsed onto one knee and breathed in. "That was fast... even for me..." The Hunter gritted his teeth "But still I need to finish this."

Grimm Lucy broke from her trance and faced the boy once more.

And she screamed, making Akashi and the real Lucy cover their ears.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Grimm Lucy cried as she raised back out of the ground and shot off into the darkness.

"Watch your back... Akashi..."

* * *

><p>...<p>

(Insert music: CeeëX - Facing the dangers)

Lucy leaped towards Grimm Akashi, blades ready to kill.

**"Tornado Uppercut!****"** Lucy declared before spinning sideways upon the Grimm. A large smoke cloud erupted from the point of contact and Lucy grinned.

"MoRe...GIVE ME MORE" Akashi stated madly before kicking Lucy in the back sending the huntress soaring through the air. Grimm Akashi then vanished into his surrounding and appeared in front of the Pocky lover, lifting his Bone Hammer he slammed his Weapon down on Lucy's head however her aura protected her from fatal damage. The red haired teenager was sent to the ground before Grimm Akashi grabbed Lucy by the back of her black sweater and threw her into the side of a Forest as high speed making a few tree break down. Lucy released a cry of pain as she made contact with a more solid tree before standing back up.

"...that hurt~!" Lucy cried as she got back up gingerly, the real Akashi looked in concern.

"Lucy, I'm coming to help you!"

"...It's fine~" Lucy look at him and smiled "I can do this~"

"...How you are able to keep that kind of facade is beyond me." Mayhiro shook his head "But if you can... I'll be waiting here."

"Okay~" Lucy smiled as she wiped the sweat of her face, turning her attention back to the Grimm Doppelganger "Can I ask you one question Mr. Grimm?"

"..."

"What kind of scream do you make?" Lucy gave a sick sweet smile as she sprinted towards her foe.

"HeHe." Grimm Akashi looked down on her as he swung his hammer as she got close, however she ducked, sliding on her knee under the hammer she delivered a large cut to his legs, making him roar in pain, biting back the Grimm retracted his hammer, using the back blade to strike the girl under him.

However the red-head, giggled as she diverted his attack away from her, driving it into the ground, not wasting her time she rose up and kick him hard in the chest, still having momentum she dug her blades into the ground, preforming a handstand before spinning madly as she pulled her katanas out to strike him repeatedly causing him to let go of his bone hammer.

"Can you Scream again? I didn't get to hear it properly" Lucy whined. As she wiped the blood from her swords onto her sweater.

…..

"This girl... is a nut case." Akashi was a bit freaked out. The boy heard growling from behind him as Beowulf circled around him "Ah... a warm down exercise then!"

…...

"The Grimm roared loudly as it raced towards the girl, Lucy braced herself as it rushed at her "Ah~ bad Grimm~" But the Grimm version of Akashi didn't attack her, pushing past her it grabbed its bone hammer, making Lucy tilt her head in confusion.

"Ara~?"

"I'm sorry... I promise a won't hurt you again Gravity Hammer~" the Grimm cooed as is held it hammer. Sighing in relief the Doppelganger Grimm glared at Lucy.

"I won't forgive you..." Lucy gasped as the Grimm took the stance as the real Akashi would have. "Anyone messing with my hammer will be dealt with!"

"...Fine~" Lucy smiled "Let's dance Grimm Aka~" Lucy jumped after the Grimm at high speed ready to cut him in half.

Grimm Akashi easily dodged the straightforward attack by tilting his head, but Lucy suddenly rotated with the attack and went into a spin kick. The Grimm ducked beneath it and grabbed Lucy's legs and threw her into the ground. However, the young Huntress quickly recovered and shot a bicycle kick to Akashi's approaching face, fazing him slightly.

The red-head leaned back and jumped over the sweep kick that followed after before deflecting the fist that the White haired Grimm aimed for Lucy's stomach. Lucy jumped and slammed her white sword towards the Grimm's skull, but the Grimm Doppelganger twisted his body to the side and the ground shook lightly from the impact Lucy made with the earth. Grimm Akashi slammed a straight kick to Lucy's face, but she remained stationary. A fact that caused Grimm Akashi to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Lucy had caught his attack in her hand, knowing danger was coming the Grimm jumped back and readied himself once again.

"...B-ad Gri-mm~" Lucy smiled as she slowly dragged her words as she twirled her swords around her wrist, the real Akashi was impressed that she wasn't cutting herself.

"Well... it's a good thing that they can't use aura like us~" Lucy sighed "But then again... I don't like fighting~"

"Then... why don't you step aside and let me eat Akashi then?" the Grimm asked slowly, Lucy laughed before shaking her head.

"Sorry~ no can do~" Lucy yawned carelessly "I won't let Aka be eaten~"

"Don't you get it stupid!? I AM AKASHI!" the Grimm roared at her, Lucy only cleaned out her ear with her pinkie before blowing the wax away.

"Wah... bored now~" Lucy yawned, but before she could continue her talk, her instincts kicked in as the Grimm's Hammer made contact with her previous position, which was instantly blown apart.

"Allow me to kill you then!" the Grimm shouted as he swung his Hammer at her legs causing the girl to instantly jump "You fell for it!" facing the hammer upwards he stroke Lucy in the legs, the girl could have sworn that something felt out of place, as the katana user floated in mid air, the Grim spun around and smacked Lucy hard into the ground created another small crater, blood vessels burst form inside Lucy as she hacked up blood, the air inside her was gone as she struggled to breath.

"Do you now understand when I say no one touches my hammer!?" the Grimm version of her friend shouted as he grinded his foot into her stomach, making her groan in pain. "Now you will suffer the consequences..."

"..." Lucy's eyes flew open as she swiped at him making the Grimm jump off her to a safe distance. But his black eyes narrowed as he saw dust from Lucy's... biscuit falling her?

"My Pocky..." Lucy whimpered as her hair covered her eyes as she slowly took something from her back pocket, revealing a crushed small Cardboard box with more specks of dust falling from it. "You wrecked my pocky..."

"So?" the Grimm watched as a spark of blue electricity escaped her eyes. Her once square iris had been replaced by fierce and vibrate blue eyes, the spark of electricity escaped from her eye again.

"I won't forgive you!"

* * *

><p>…...<p>

"Whoa!" Akashi killed another Beowulf as he watched Lucy personality shift into a more serious persona. "What did Grimm me do now to piss her off?"

A loud roar met his ears as he watched a large Ursa crashed into the clearing, however this Grimm was bigger than any regular Ursa.

"Wow... didn't expect my ruckus to anger Momma Ursa." the real Akashi grinned as he ran towards the Giant Grimm.

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Forest Near the old ruins January 27<strong>**th****, AW 675**

"!?" The main group tensed before looking at each other.

"Ah... what was that?" Jaune said first "Did anyone feel that chill down the back?"

"I did." Weiss said looking around "Let's not forget that there are other hunters and huntresses in the forest."

"But this feeling.." Riza said "I mean... to feel a chill like this... could it be the Kurma we fought?"

"No... it was in a more aggravated state. This seems much less and yet sharper." Phyrra stated.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to get involved, we have a task to complete" Jaune said "We already had enough fighting for one day!"

"He's right." Juge muttered "Whoever is out there, they can probably handle it themselves."

"Akashi... Lucy..." Riza wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Forest - Near the relics January 27<strong>**th****, AW 675**

"Aww did the little baby lose her favorite food... aww that's so sad!" Grimm Akashi mocked her as Lucy started gritting her teeth "Cry me a river beet-head!"

"First you break my food, then call me a crybaby... but don't ever make fun of my NATURAL HAIR!" Lucy roared as more electricity sparked from her eyes. Crouching low she snarled as she gripped her swords tighter to the point of cutting skin. "Now I really want to hear you scream!"

"Go to hell!" The Grimm slammed his hammer into the ground as it rumbled heavily, swinging his weapon over his shoulder he made a 'come at me' motion with his hand.

"Fine~ Let's play!" Lucy eye flashed with blue sparks once again. Before the Grimm could React, Lucy's feet dug into the ground before taking off in a black and red blur.

"Speed aura enhancement... no!" the Real Akashi gulped.

"This is natural speed!"

A blade drove into his gut before he could protect himself. Grimm Akashi doubled over and a knee to the chin lifted him off the ground, his Black eyes meeting Lucy's vibrant Blue eyes, pulling out her sword by force the Grimm placed pressure on his wound and Jumped back a good distance.

Lucy watched as the Grimm retreated, narrowing her eye she crouched again.

She felt alive.

She Felt Powerful.

She Felt fast.

She Felt light.

She felt like no one could beat her in her current state.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Cliffs January 27<strong>**th****, AW 675**

"Hm…" Ozpin smirked as he watched Lucy's fight through his tablet. "She is an interesting character."

"Ozpin?" the gray haired man turn to see Goodwitch walking towards him "Most of the new students have arrived back at Beacon, shall we start the ceremony?"

"Yes, but take your time…there are still students that are in the forest." The woman with a purple cape raised an eyebrow.

"Anyone still in the forest is sure to get a bad grade." She huffed.

"Yes, but in some cases….special consideration is in order for the unexpected." Smirking once again he took a sip out of his coffee mug and watched the fight. Glynda rolled her eyes and walked out preparing for the final act of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Forest – Relic Sanctuary January 27<strong>**th****, AW 675**

The Grimm flashed off around her.

Eyes flickering in sparks as she tried to read her opponents movements, Lucy readied her defenses. Lashing out, the Grimm watched as Lucy raised a sword in defense with barely a millisecond to spare not even bothering to face him. Flowing from that, the Grimm spun around with a Hammer melee attack. He watched over his shoulder as Lucy ducked beneath the attack. A white blade plunged itself into his body and was subsequently overcome with the sudden coldness . Not giving the Grimm enough time to recover, she lashed out with a another attack.

Raising his bone hammer and leaning into the blow, he stopped the attack easily and grabbed a hold of it. Pinching a bundle of nerves in the knee he increased the pressure on his hands, the Grimm heard a pained scream but didn't stop there. Pulling Lucy in, Grimm Akashi's shoulder charged her and drove his bone into Lucy's stomach and then up. The blow forced all the air from the huntress's lungs and she gasped in pain. Lucy grunted as she shifted his weight of her and performed an embrace roll to avoid the hammer aim at her body.

Pant she knelled down as sweat dripped off her forehead, her black sweater ripped open, it showed her bra, her blue skirt was in no condition to keep going. Her arm were shaking, evident in her sword shaking. Blood was dripping down her face.

The Grimm was in a bad condition too: his body ripped to shreds as blood covered his left eye his left arm was broken and his right arm was near that condition.

"…..…" Lucy felt the pain subside as her aura healed her however it could.

"…Heh." The Grimm suddenly shot itself into the ground, the black void appeared once again.

"Till we meet again…Lucy…"

"WAIT, I'm not….done…" Lucy's blue eyes flickered out of life and the fatigue and pain overcame her, the pain so much that she didn't notice she past out.

"Lucy!" Akashi ran towards the falling girl, catching her in the nick of time before she fell. "Speak to me!"

"Ngh... Aka... please do me one last favor..."

"Anything, but don't die!" Akashi felt tear pricking her eyes and he was unloading his bag, getting her med-kit out.

"Carry me~" Lucy's fierce blue eyes dulled back into her square iris and dark blue eyes. Akashi jaw dropped as her childish personality appeared in front of him "Wah... Where's my pockys~?"

"What the?" Akashi couldn't find the word to describe what just happened. "Lucy... do you know what just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy January 27<strong>**th****, AW 675**

"Well... that was certainly entertaining to watch." Ozpin smiled to himself as he took a quill and ink, quickly writing something he allowed it to cool off before foiling it in half. A small tap on the door caught his attention, giving a small hum of acknowledgment. Seeing Glynda standing emotionless expression he stood up and followed her towards the grand hall.

"So?"

"So?" Ozpin question her, grunting the veteran huntress rolled her eyes.

"So? I haven't seen you with that kind of look for a while... is it about Ms. Rose?"

"No no... she has already proven her worth, I was watching Ms. Stripes and Mr. Mayhiro's fight with a Grimm that is rarely exposed to the human eyes." stopping she turned around and waited for an answer.

"A Doppelganger Grimm."

"I see." Glynda's vacant expression was soon full of surprise as she started walking again. "Are the two alright?"

"Yes... not a lot of Hunters can defend themselves against Grimm hunters." Ozpin sighed "Mr. Mayhiro managed to defend himself against Ms. Stripe's Grimm copy... however for Ms. Stripes..."

"Is she hurt?"

"No. Rather her current self couldn't defeat it." Ozpin took a sip from his coffee. "Glynda... like I said yesterday: It is up to them to take the first step. If Lucy can achieve that, she could become a powerful huntress."

"And what about Mr. Mayhiro?"

"..."

"Headmaster?"

"After this, please get me a video call directly to her... I think it's time." Ozpin marched in front of her as he entered the grand hall. "After all... she is the only one that can do this."

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy Main Hall January 27<strong>**th****, AW 675**

Riza kept walking back and forth as the teams stood on the main stage, Juge was next to her, but chose to ignore her movements. "Relax..._ renard_."

"Oh no, not that again!" Riza snarled "Lucy and Akashi haven't arrived yet!" she grabbed his blue jumper as she butted foreheads with him "I knew it was a mistake split ways! For all I know they could be badly hurt or worse... dead."

"Riza! _What is Beacon_?" Juge slapped her hand away with a deep gaze in her eyes.

"Why are you-"

"Answer the question."

"Beacon Academy is the top Institute for top class Hunters and Huntresses, only a special few are selected to enroll here."

"Exactly. What you're doing now is stamping on the pride of Akashi and Lucy. Being enrolled here means that they are more than capable. Headmaster Ozpin wouldn't have send us into the Emerald Forest if he thought we couldn't handle it." Juge placed a hand on her shoulder. "Have faith in your comrades Riza Inari."

"...I'm just so worried about her." Riza couldn't help, but to let a few tears fall down. "She's the first friend I made. Being a faunus and all.."

"If your are really her friend, believe in her until the end." Juge smiled as the fox faunus nodded.

"Russel Trush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark , the four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, from this day forwards, you will be known as team CRDL" Ozpin stated "Lead by Cardin Winchester."

A round of applause for the new born team echo around the hall as Team CRDL made their way down, another four students walked up to their stage. Riza saw the blonde hair and smiled. It was Jaune's turn.

Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Phyrra Nikos and Nora Valkery" the head master spoke again "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, starting today you will work together as Team JNPR" Ozpin smiled at Jaune "Led by Jaune Arc"

"Wha-!?" Jaune was stunned beyond words. Riza felt a sense of happiness as she whistled a bit.

"Jaune, I knew you could do it!" her eye widened as she quickly covered her mouth Juge facepalmed as the audience laughed.

"Haha... Th-thanks!" Jaune smiled with a red tint showing on his cheeks, Phyrra giggled as she too slugged him in the arm.

Perhaps too hard.

Knocking the new team leader of JNPR, Jaune fell to the ground, the audience laughed at his misfortune, grinning awkwardly she smiled.

"Congratulations Young man." Ozpin nodded at Arc. Jaune nodded as Phyrra helped him up. As the commotion settled Team JNPR left the stage followed by four new students.

"Antonio Chessa, Kirk D. Fire, Jasna Zora and Alexandra Wilhelmine, the four of you retrieved the black queen pieces... from this day you will be known as Team..." Ozpin nodded as the four lined up. "Pardon me... where is Kirk D. Fire?"

"I swear..." a tick mark appeared on Alex's fore head as she pulled out her guns "If he's-"

"Here." Kirk small voice appeared beside Antonio, The blonde black haired girl looked at him before putting her guns away.

"Whoa... .was he always there?"

"I didn't even see him"

"He looks too weak to be a hunter!"

"...Well if it's not what I think you are doing... then fine... but tell us if you are there okay?" Alex huffed.

"Acknowledged."

"Stop talking like a robot you two legged piglet!" Jasna snarled at him, Kirk flinched.

Ozpin coughed. "Without any delay, I present to you Team JAAK, led by Jasna Zoro!" The Woman bowed slightly before being tackled her friend.

"Jasna... can't breath..." he wheezed.

The audience clapped as Jasna finally let go of her friend and left the stages.

"And finally: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, The four of you retrieved the white Knight pieces... from this day you will be working together as team RWBY." the audience clapped once again "Led by Ruby Rose."

Weiss and Ruby where surprised, however the girl in red didn't have time to comprehend, because her older sister hugged the life out of her, much life Jasna did. "Oh I'm so proud of you!"

"Hm. Strange... they haven't called us up yet." Juge cocked his head.

"Looks like this year will be very interesting." Ozpin said to himself "Everyone, you will find your dorm room number in your locker, please rest well... you have classes first thing in the morning. That is all."

The many 1st years left the hall as Juge and Riza started to feel uneasy.

"Hey guys!" the two turned to see Team JNPR and RWBY walking towards them "You guys didn't get called up... what's up with that?"

"Um... are you Riza?" before the Fox faunus could speak a certain faunus with bunny ears walked towards them.

"Yes? Do I know you?"

"I'm Velvet... I saw you with Lucy on the airship... I was with Lucy and Akashi."

"You were with them?" Riza asked "Where are they?"

"Well we retrieved the pieces... but-" Velvet quickly wiped a tear from her eyes "These things... they were attacking them... my weapon was broken! They told me to run to safety while they fought it."

"What things... where they Grimm?" Jaune asked.

"Yes... according to Akashi.. they were rare ones... Doppelganger?"

"Whoa... Doppelganger!?" Weiss pushed Jaune aside "There is now way those things were in the forest! First a Kurma and now that?!"

* * *

><p>(Inset music: One piece: Overtaken)<p>

Three figures walked up the courtyard, one of them was being dragged as the other two walked by the side.

"We finally made it."

"...Yeah~"

* * *

><p>"But I saw them. They appeared as black mist before reemerging as... them." Velvet said in a scared voice "I was so scared... I was defenseless."<p>

"Velvet!" Riza grabbed her shoulders "What happened to them?"

"I didn't see..."

"Then in most cases... hunters of people who have come across it... not usually make it." Weiss said in a small voice. "Their souls are eaten as they become Grimm Hunters, they have no remorse as they only kill what is in front of them."

"Then..." Riza shook her head as she readied her spear.

"Riza Where are you going? Listen to reason. Ozpin wouldn't-" Juge tried to talk some sense into her, but she ignored him.

"What does it look like Schnee!? I 'm going to find them!"

* * *

><p>"Huh... looks like the party is over huh?" the teen sighed.<p>

"...Yeah~"

* * *

><p>"Are you insane!?" Ruby cried "Riza your going to die out there, Grimm roam the night!"<p>

"I don't care!" Riza yelled "Lucy is in danger!"

* * *

><p>"Excuse me... but where is the grand hall?" the man asked a student.<p>

"Sure you keep going up- what happened to you!?"

"Ah don't worry, it's nothing."

"Ha ha hah ….."

"See ya!" the man dragged himself followed by the feminine figure.

"..."

"You still upset that the Beowulf ate your pocky?"

"Yes..."

"Don't worry, I'll get you a pack once we're in town."

"Thank you~" the girl beamed.

* * *

><p>"Then we're going together!" Ruby said, getting the approval of her team, JNPR and AKJA nodded.<p>

"Thanks. We'll need all the help we can get."

"That won't be necessary." the whole group turned as Ozpin walked over with Goodwitch.

"What do you mean it's not necessary?" Riza said slowly.

"It's exactly as I meant it." Ozpin smirked.

* * *

><p>"Ah~" the figure said "We're here."<p>

"Yep... in the dead of late evening. Oh well." using his aura he threw open the door.

"Hope no one is behind that."

* * *

><p>"Why?"<p>

"They're here." Ozpin smiled.

As if on cue the front door almost exploded. Everyone was on guard as the smoke cleared revealing a pair of shadowy figures.

"What the?"

"...I didn't expect this." Ozpin raised an eyebrow looking at the damaged door.

"Ah... jeez... there were people behind it."

"Ah Akashi... you screwed up~!"

"Shut it Lucy." Akashi answered back.

"Lucy?" Riza said as two figure walked through.

Akashi and Lucy stood side by side coved in blood and their clothes torn. Jaune, Ren and Kirk blushed, while Juge averted his gaze, as they saw Lucy's pink bra, barely concealed by her torn sweater.

"Art." Kirk pulled out his camera.

"No pictures!" Alex whacked him over the head knocking him out.

"Ah Riza~" Lucy smiled and waved at her "I see you~"

"...You idiot!" Riza almost cried as she ran over to Lucy and hugged her hard. "You had me so worried!"

"No love for me?" Akashi asked, Riza glared.

"You said that you would Protect Lucy, so why is she covered in blood?"

"Nevermind." the hammer user whistled as he looked around.

"Ms. Stripes, Mr. Mayhiro... since you are here I can announce the final team. Ozpin coughed "Please line up with Ms. Inari and Mr. Velmón."

The four did as they told with Team RWBY, JNPR and AKJA watching on.

"Lucy Stripes, Akashi Mayhiro, Riza Inari and Juge Velmón. the four of your retrieved the pawn pieces: from today onwards, you will be know as team LARJ. Led by Lucy stripes." Ozpin smiled.

"Ara? Me~" Lucy pointed at herself "Okay~ But I want a ton of pocky from everyone if I'm going to be leader~!"

The 3 other team members shook their head. Ozpin chuckled.

"Well, well. It is going to be very interesting 1st year."


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! Everything this chapter is done by Bugdevil, the next one will be one by me, i hope you guys really like this one, he put a lot of effort into this one!

Arc 2: First Steps. Chapter 4: Team Spirit

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy - Dorm rooms<strong>

After the creation of teams all students took the next step in their new campus life. Occupying a dorm room. In a desperate struggle of rock-paper-scissors team LARJ managed to get the southernmost room, which had a good view on the courtyard as well as the lush green forest.

The sun was lighting up most of the space and revealed four beds, one in every corner of the room. They were empty.

"Huwwaaaaah ~" Lucy yawned as she rubbed her face deeper in a soft, fluffy pillow. A hairy pillow...

"Mhm..." Riza slowly opened her eyes. The sun was a little blinding, so she held her hand in front of her face. After adjusting to the brightness she sat up and stretched a little. She felt something similar to an arm falling asleep when she had been lying on it for too long. But the sensation came from deeper. Her eyes looked down and she saw... "Lucy!?" The red-head was sleeping on her tail again! After Riza's sudden yelp the other girl awoke slowly and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning ~~"

"Don't you 'Morning ~~' me, why were you sleeping on my tail again?" she glared at her friend who was plastered with band-aids. Lucy put one finger at her forehead, emulating a thought process.

"Because it's fluffy ~"

"That's not what I-" Before she could chew out Lucy someone else awakened. Mayhiro was lying face down on the carpet too.

"Whuzz zat noise...?" he sounded drowsy and when his face raised one could see two playing cards sticking to it. Parts of her memory about the events of last night started to return.

'We played all night?' she wondered when she fell asleep.

Now that Akashi had awoken he was getting up fast and stretching his body. One could almost see his energy bar fill up with every movement.

"So in the end it was a draw." he exclaimed smiling.

"What was?" Lucy was as bubbly as always.

"You forgot? We played cards to determine who gets the best corner of the room! The one with the shade and perfect view." he pointed at the bed in the furthest right corner.

"I still don't get why it was so important to you two." Riza shook her head while brushing her tail.

"It's the best strategic position in the event of an enemy raid." Juge was leaning against the wall sitting cross-legged. He had probably been sleeping that way too.

"What kind of enemy raid do you expect in our dorm room...?"

"You never know. It's how I was brought up. Always find the most favorable position when you camp." he rubbed his forehead. "But I guess that's not necessary here." he smirked and got up too.

"Haha, I just wanted it because it looked more comfy." Akashi added.

Lucy was still not getting up immediately. Sleeping on the floor wasn't very comfy. Last night she wanted to play cards as well as soon as she saw them fighting for the bed and somehow Riza got dragged into it too. After the 12th round it became evident that the one who cared the least, _her_, was getting all the victories. So she said that the others could have it, but the guys were hurt in their pride to get such alms, so it turned into a fierce battle at who could beat Riza instead of a battle royale. At some point Lucy fell asleep and the last thing Riza could remember was Juge and Akashi talking about card tricks.

"Wah! There is drool all over my tail!" Riza said with disgust. She felt icky now.

"Sorry ~"

"Why don't you just shave that tail,_ renard_? It would be way easier to wear normal clothes that way too." Juge was only half listening and gave his two cents while looking through his bag.

"W-w-wh-wh-what are yous saying!?" Riza suddenly backed away to the wall and held her tail in a protective way. She was blushing fiercely.

"...huh?" Juge looked at her with a quizzical look.

"You... pervert." her eyes were tearing up.

"HUH?!" now the boy in blue was the one backing away. "Where did that come from?"

"Jeez Juge. How tactless of you." Akashi tried to make a serious face, but it was obvious that he was holding back a laugh.

"But I-"

"So meaaaan. Don't bully Riza ~" even Lucy was joining in. Not knowing what to do Juge turned away.

"I didn't know it was such a touchy subject. It was all from a practical view-point."

"Would you like it if I told you to run around half naked?" Riza asked. She was apparently more shocked than angry.

The teen didn't know what to say to that. Did he really say something so extreme?

"Well that aside." Akashi finally found a heart and intervened. "Who's gonna get the bed now?"

...

A few minutes later they had all calmed down and were unpacking and decorating. In the end Lucy claimed the bed. The leader had the last word she said... or something. As compensation she gave pockys to the losers.

"There is so much stuff on your quadrant." Riza looked amazed while watching the other three's spaces. Especially Lucy's.

"My home is wherever I am ~"

"I am pretty sure that saying doesn't mean to bring literally all of your home with you..."

The red-head had brought a bunch of stuff ranging from books to posters and almost a whole music station. Riza could count at least four music players just on stand-by.

"All done!" Akashi was making a pose while pointing at his new sleeping place. Somehow he managed to give it a hut feeling! Looking at his quadrant one could imagine it being cut out of a forest hut and glued into the room. The signature hammer was hanging on the wall, only attached with two nails.

"That looks dangerous." Riza warned him, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Oooh what's that Jugey?" Lucy's eyes were sparkling as she awed at Juge's quarter.

"You mean this? It's called a DeNoiser." he was holding a device that was attached to some headphones.

"A... what?"

"It's a machine that absorbs all noise from the surroundings and is stopping all kinds of sound-waves. It's used for meditation purposes, but can be used as a calming field as well. It is also used to protect people who have jobs that are loud enough to damage their hearing in long term..." Lucy's words were flowing like a river all of sudden and surprised everyone.

"Re-really?" Riza started sweating.

"Yes. It is extremely expensive! How did you get it?" her eyes were sparkling.

"It was a present from my uncle. He taught me how to meditate in times of inner turmoil. This thing can be used with headphones or as a room quietener."

"Can I borrow it?"

"Sure. But I think you would prefer to listen to music?" Juge tilted his head while handing it to her.

"Absolutely ~ I can combine it with my stuff. I'll be able to blend out aaaall the outside noise to perfectly concentrate on the music." her facial expression told them that she was in heaven.

"You aren't going to use it in class are you?" Riza smelled a scheme. No reaction. "You are already using it?!"

Juge laughed and put his bag behind the bed. The rest of his quadrant was extremely spartan. No pictures from home, no personalization.

"You are going to live here for 4 years. Aren't you going to make it at least a little like home?" Akashi wondered.

"This is exactly like my home." Juge answered without remorse. Apparently he wasn't leading a very comfy life. "Heh. I am joking of course!" he pulled out something from his bag and hung it onto the wall. It was a scroll with words on them and pictures of animals.

**[**Bear the burden (bear picture)

Protect the sheep (sheep picture)

This is the lion's den (lion picture)

Caution around its lair little hare (rabbit picture)**] **

"... ... ... ..." All three were quiet for some time (in Lucy's case it was probably because she wasn't paying attention).

"My father didn't allow me to put this on my wall at home, but here I am free like the wind." his smile was honest.

"That's great dude..." Akashi regained his voice.

'He is not what I expected.' Riza shook her head while putting her own stuff on a little dresser. It was a picture of some other faunus.

"Who are they?" Akashi asked curiously.

"My parents." her answer was short and lifeless. The picture showed the three of them together in a garden sitting at white tables. Riza looked really small. Maybe 5 or 6 years old.

"I also brought a picture of my parents, but there is not much space around here. Maybe I should just leave it in the bag." Mayhiro scratched his cheek.

"I think you shouldn't let it gather dust in there." again her voice was cold. Akashi looked at her for a few seconds, mustering her intently.

"Sure. You are probably right." he somehow manged to cram it between a few other things on his small table.

Not noticing the awkward atmosphere Juge looked at the clock. He then proceeded to stretch a little, inhale deeply and yell "It's 8:55! We have to get to class!"

"What?! I don't even have my uniform on yet!" Riza panicked.

"Never mind that!" Akashi was grinning. "Let's race to the lecture hall Juge!"

"Feeling confident today?"

"This time I won't be stopped by that crazy chick." They both started running and left the room in a hurry.

"Lucy we have to change, _now_!" she pulled off the headphones and closed the door. 3 minutes later they were dressed in the academy's uniform. It was pretty standard, but in Riza's case there was an opening in the skirt for her tail.

"Aw you are cute Riza ~"

"This is not the time for that. Aren't you supposed to be our leader? Half our team has already left us behind." she sighed.

"It's fine. Introduction lessons are always boring ~"

"You already came late for the initiation ceremony."

"What happens once happens twice ~"

Riza grabbed Lucy and threw her over her shoulder. "I won't let you embarrass us, leader."

"Woohooo ~" Lucy made happy sounds while being carried towards their first lesson.

**Beacon Academy - Lecture hall 1**

Professor Port was a corpulent older man with a fabulous mustache. His hair had turned gray and his round cheeks gave him a friendly aura. Despite the fact that he was trying to push awkward jokes whenever he could most students weren't disliking him. The real problem was his endless rambling about his youth though.

Weiss Schnee in the first row was getting severely annoyed by certain fools. Ruby was drawing childish pictures, balancing her stuff on her fingers and even picking her nose. One row behind her Akashi was sleeping and snoring right into her ears.

Her facial expressions reminded one of a tiger that was about to jump an annoying bird that had been picking its tail for too long.

Riza and Lucy were sitting next to Jaune and his team. She would have loved to wake Akashi up, but that would have been a lot noisier.

Way further up was team AKJA. Antonio and Kirk were sitting at the left rim, while Jasna and Alex had all the bench to themselves. Jasna was barely staying awake, but Alexandra was seriously listening to the lecture. Antonio tried to ignore Kirk's constant attempts to take pictures of sleeping girls.

When the professor asked who was a talented hunter nobody except Weiss was raising their hand.

'It must be hard to be so arrogant.' Alex pondered.

Professor Port released a caged Grimm, a Boarbatusk to be exact and told Weiss to eliminate it. It was a boar like Grimm with four red glowing eyes and bone armor all over its body.

"Interesting." Juge said while watching the fight intently. Ruby was distracting Weiss several times. She wasn't concentrating enough and it lead to her losing her weapon. The professor didn't seem to mind much.

Riza's expression became somewhat dark.

"Don't worry she is fine." Phyrra next to her whispered that. Riza didn't seem to be concerned with that though. But indeed Weiss regained her momentum and used her glyphs to stop the Grimm and stab it in the defenseless belly.

Lucy was clapping and Port congratulated her. The lesson ended with that.

"She will make a fine huntress once she learns to control her emotions better." Juge said to Akashi. The brown haired teen was yawning. He missed most of the fight, but still nodded.

"Yeah. Her shrill voice will probably kill more Grimm than her rapier though."

They stopped at the corner, because Ruby was talking to someone. It was Ozpin.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?"

"That remains to be seen." Ozpin said this with a smile.

"Let's not eavesdrop on them." Juge whispered and the boys left. When they reached the outside they could see Weiss talking to Professor Port.

"I think I should have become the leader of team RWBY."

"Preposterous!"

Juge's hand went through his brown hair. "Looks like we are in a tight spot."

"Maybe we should just go back." Again they returned to the other corridor. They almost bumped into Ozpin.

"Ah the young Velmón and Mr. Mayhiro. Your start at this academy has been rather rough I would say."

"Not at all." Juge shrugged.

"Nothing I can't handle." Akashi smirked.

"Youth." Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "How was your first day, gentlemen?"

"It is interesting. Reminds me a lot of the training and lessons at home." Juge said truthfully.

"Is that so? How is your father doing?"

"He told me to deny you any information about him, sir."

"Yes, that's just like him. Travis Velmón was always that type of man." Ozpin smiled wryly.

"My mother told me to tell you that he gained weight." Juge winked.

"I will remember that. And you Mr. Mayhiro?"

"It's... not that fun, yet."

"I assure you it will become more interesting even for you. Your sister told me a lot about you and that fight against the Doppelganger showed promise."

"His sister?" Now Juge got curious.

"Professor Mayhiro teaches Grimm defense and offense systems at this very academy." Ozpin elaborated. Akashi started sweating.

"O-oh yeah. Sis is a professor." he seemed to be a little unsettled.

"A great huntress. Sadly her eyesight has decreased due to an illness and now she is unable to engage in combat." The headmaster of Beacon took another sip and started walking down the hallway. "Have a nice evening young men."

They nodded and left for the dining hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy - Dining hall<strong>

This hall was the loudest place in the whole academy towards the evenings. Students of all years were sitting, talking and eating with much vigor.

The conversations ranged from teachers to the newest issue of certain magazines.

"Man Ms. Reville sure is sexy."

"I can't find my sword anymore..."

"You probably forgot it at the sparring ground."

"That's where I looked first!"

"Today's meals aren't that great."

At one certain table sat 4 teams, eating away. Team RWBY was kind of split today. The atmosphere between Weiss and Ruby was so awkward that Yang and Blake decided to sit between them and then Jaune and the rest of team JNPR joined them. Next to Weiss sat Alexandra and Antonio. Jasna was not far away gulping down tons of meat. Nobody had seen Kirk, but his presence was ghostly at best.

Juge and Akashi entered and were waved over by Lucy and Riza.

"Where have you been? We were blocking your seats." Riza was apparently over the events of this morning, as she let Juge sit down next to her.

"Sorry about that, Ozpin stopped us."

"The headmaster? What did you do this time?"

"Relax fluffy." Akashi laughed while putting his tray down.

"We only talked about the academy... what's with Lucy?" Juge mustered the red-head staring into space.

"She has been like that all day thanks to your... DeNoiser thing."

The boy took off his short white scarf and prepared to eat. "She will get bored of it soon."

"So... Juge was it? You are a pretty good hunter." Jaune was talking to him all of a sudden.

"Hm? I... guess so. Why do you ask?"

"N-not that I really have any need to, but would you perhaps, maybe teach me a few moves?" he seemed nervous.

"Isn't that what we are here for? To learn new techniques to defeat Grimm?" Juge stared at him. The blonde boy was certainly not the prime example of a hunter, but he seemed to have genuine interest in becoming better.

"I think it would be a wonderful idea if we taught each other some things." Phyrra was joining the conversation.

"I must admit I am very interested in seeing more of your skill." Juge smiled towards Phyrra's idea. Riza spun her fork through the noodles with an unreadable expression.

"Don't you guys find it weird that they make us fight Grimm in such a tight space?"

"Professor Port could easily eliminate a Boarbatusk that went rampant." that one came from Blake.

"That old man?" Akashi was putting a whole potato in his mouth.

"Appearances are always misleading." Antonio said this while cutting his food with elegance and accuracy.

"Though he is kind of a big talker." Blake added.

"I hope I will be next..."

"Hm did you say something Riza?"

"I hope I will be the next to kill a Grimm!" she stabbed the meatballs with her fork.

"..." Juge glanced at her, but didn't say anything.

"Choco pudding ~~" out of nowhere Lucy put a spoonful of the brown pudding into Riza's mouth.

"Mmphmmh!" Riza shook her head in surprise, but then gave in to the sweetness.

"And another ~" Lucy repeated the action.

"I- I don't want any Lu-Mmmgh!"

"Is it really that good?!" Ruby's eyes sparkled.

"You want to be fed too, my baby sister?" Yang was grinning widely and shook her own pudding in front of Ruby.

"I'm not a child anymore, Yang!" Ruby pouted.

On the other end of the table.

"So how are you holding up? You were put into the same room with that pervert after all." Weiss was talking to Alexandra.

"About that..." she looked at the girl with the long red scarf who was eating rather unrefined. "Jasna is keeping the boys under her iron rule."

"Really?"

"Yes, you noticed that Kirk isn't here? She forbid him from eating dinner, because he tried to take photos of me sleeping." Alex seemed to be happy about her teammates way of thinking.

"That sounds marvelous. So you are behaving?" she questioned Antonio.

"As well as I can." he said this while nodding his head.

"I can't believe they make men and women share a dorm room. What are they thinking?"

"I agree. It would have been easier on me if I could live in a guys room." Antonio whispered this almost inaudibly.

"Hm?" Jasna looked up. Her ears must have been from the devil himself.

"I said it is problematic for the girls who are being harassed by males. Luckily some of them can defend themselves." in an instant he switched gears.

"'amn 'ight! We have to defend us 'nst u pigs!" Jasna was talking with a full mouth again.

"Please dear Jasna. What have I told you about table manners?"

"First swallow, then talk. Got it."

Alex tilted her head. 'Who is the pig exactly?'

"Follow Ms Schnee's and Ms. Wilfred's example." He was pointing at the two who were eating with perfect manners.

"It's only natural. Etiquette is part of a heiress' training." Weiss said with confidence.

"Yes. Just like m- I mean I've learned this from my mother." Alexandra almost slipped up.

"By the way. Didn't Ozpin call you 'Wilhelmine'?" Jasna got closer to Alex. Weiss looked up.

"That's right. I almost forgot, because of the leader thing." she mustered Alex again. The girl averted her red eyes.

"I think they misspelled my name when I entered. You know how bureaucracy is."

"She is right. You wouldn't believe how many people spell my name with a 'z'." Unexpectedly Antonio came to her help.

"Is that _not_ how you spell it?" Jasna asked with a grin.

"How many years do we know each other exactly?" Antonio gave her a playful sigh and they both laughed. Alexandra joined in on purpose.

"It seems your team is alright aside from that pervert. You are quite lucky with your leader as well." Weiss took a sip from her cup.

"Ruby, Jaune, Lucy... there is a pattern. Is Ozpin picking unlikely leaders on purpose?" Alexandra agreed.

"I feel like the odd one out too, but for different reasons." Antonio said.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked him from the side.

"Ruby, Lucy and even Jaune... they all have the capabilities to become great leaders. Two of them are very skilled fighters too. I lack in both departments to my own dissatisfaction." he said it with regret, but his blue eyes weren't telling the same story.

"I saw you in action, I think you would make a great leader." Blake showed more concern than expected. Antonio kept quite for a bit.

"I'll follow Anto, even though he is a monkey. But monkeys can learn a few tricks too." she slapped him on the back which made his fork miss his mouth and instead hit Jasna's scarf.

"..." Jasna stared at him.

"..." Antonio started sweating without losing his perfect smile he slowly moved away.

"ANTO!"

"Please excuse me ladies, I have to attend to some business." he managed to say this before running away.

"They are like brother and sister." Akashi was laughing at the scene.

"You think that's how siblings work?" Weiss looked at Yang and Ruby quarreling over small stuff. "Maybe."

Not far away Jaune was talking to Phyrra and Juge.

"I am just saying that they may pick someone randomly next time."

"Don't worry. Professor Port was just testing us."

"That's exactly what I'm scared of!" Jaune mumbled. Phyrra put one hand on his shoulder.

"How about all of us have a little sparring tomorrow after lectures?"

"That sounds good." Juge nodded.

"W-well if you two really want to." Jaune flexed his arms. "Maybe I can show you one or two tricks."

"That would be nice." Phyrra said while laughing.

"Sparring?" Ruby somehow managed to pick up this one word from the conversation and was all into the idea. Yang spun her glass on her finger.

"Cool."

"I'm in!" Nora could be heard from the other end of the table. She had been bombarding Ren with a monologue for 20 minutes straight now. "You'll come too, right Ren?!"

"Uhm... sure Nora." the black-haired teen was finished eating and had listened to the others politely.

"This is getting big." Akashi had also finished eating and gave a thumbs up.

"Then we will all meet on the backyard behind the track field tomorrow." Juge set the time.

Riza who had been force fed several puddings and thus lost all appetite for her actual meal looked at them with doubt. "Have you guys asked a professor or the headmaster for permission?"

Everyone turned quiet.

"I... might know someone who can help us with that." Akashi scratched his head.

"Really?"

"Yes." he grimaced. "Though I'd rather avoid her."

**Beacon Academy - Lecture hall 2**

The next day they had their first "Grimm Defense & Offense systems" lesson. The name was ambiguous and so was the professor. She was wearing a disheveled green sweater and a tight black skirt that went down to her knees. Her hair was long, blonde and only tied loosely. She wore edgy glasses with a red frame and looked like she had just been thrown out of bed.

Later a certain group of students would find out that this suspicion was quite close to reality.

"Morning students." Her groggy looks were close to her groggy voice.

"She looks sleepy..." Riza shook her head.

"It's nice to meet you and stuff... my name is Alexis Mayhiro and I will teach you how to fight Grimm... among other things."

"Among other things?" Alexandra let her head sink in disbelief.

"Mayhiro?!" Riza stared at the teen next to her who had sunk so low in his seat that the professor could not see him.

"Quiet fluffy!" he warned her.

"So... who thinks they know how to attack an Ursa inside a forest setting while being almost dehydrated?"

'She instantly went into the lecture?'

This was the direct opposite of Professor Port's lesson who tends to talk a lot and never quite gets to the point. And this very specific setting made most students speechless.

"Nobody? What about you there symmetrical bangs boy." she pointed at Antonio.

'So rude!' Riza's eyes went empty.

"I do not really know how to act in such a peculiar situation, but maybe one should avoid fighting at all when being dehydrated?"

"Wrong. That's not what I asked sym-bangs."

'She is too lazy to finish the nickname already?!' Weiss' eyes also went white.

"Next question then. If you were..." she continued to ask students questions.

'She doesn't even tell us the correct answer?' Even Juge rubbed his forehead.

The strange lesson went on and eventually professor Mayhiro started to explain some things to her students. Looking past her personality she really seemed to know what she was talking about. After such a mixed lesson the students where dismissed and the professor laid her head on the desk as if she wanted to fall asleep again.

Akashi and the others walked over to her. The young man tried to hide his face while at the same time standing in front of everyone.

"Hm? I don't give personal lessons. Wait till the next official lecture." Her lazy aura was almost infectious.

"We are here for something else... _sis_." Akashi gave up and showed his face. Prof Mayhiro's face went through a miraculous transformation. Her eyes widened, her lips seemed to get fuller and color returned to her cheeks.

"Akky!" she hugged him hard and tried to kiss him all over the face, but he somehow managed to press her away. "I've missed you so muuuuch!" she rubbed her cheeks all over him.

The collective expression of surprise was overshadowing everyone's faces.

"S-stop it sis! Not in front of everyone." Akashi did his best to get this human octopus to let go of him.

"Not in front of everyone he says." Yang stifled a laugh.

"Is this really our professor?" Riza facepalmed.

"Boo. I see my cute little brother for the first time in months and this is how you treat me?" she faked to pout.

"I'm sorry sis, but we wanted to ask you a favor... let's celebrate our reunion later. We will see each other almost everyday now..." his voice seemed hoarse all of a sudden.

"A favor?" she asked and finally let go of her brother. Akashi dusted off his body.

"We want to spar on the academy grounds. Would you supervise us?" Akashi made a pleading gesture, but stayed far enough away to escape any sudden grappling attack.

"Hm mhm mh. I don't know if that's allowed. You could hurt each other. Also this academy was created to make you into fine hunters and huntresses. People who fight Grimm, not humans." it was plain as day that she was just pretending to worry and was actually waiting for Akashi to make a deal.

To everyone's surprise Lucy stepped forward. She wasn't wearing her headphones for once. "Pretty please ~~" she looked deeply into professor Mayhiro's eyes. They seemed to reflect each other and multiply the blue until it tinged the whole world in a sapphire color. An odd bond grew between them almost instantly. Lazy attracts lazy, it was the law of attraction.

"Aw you have such cute friends Akky!" she hugged Lucy.

'This is too close! Students shouldn't get so close to the staff.' Weiss was pulling her hair.

"Does that mean...?"

"Of course I'll help my dear little brother and his friends! Just tell me where you are going to play and I will be there."

"We are not exactly playing..."

"Thanks sis. We have to go to the next lecture now, so see you!" Akashi used the momentum to flee the lecture hall. Everybody else followed his disappearing silhouette with their eyes. Then as if snapping out of it they also started leaving hastily.

Only Lucy stayed behind, because she was still being hugged.

"You won't leave me now, will you?"

Lucy yawned and leaned her head against Alexis' huge chest.

**Beacon Academy - Lecture hall 1**

"I think we lost Lucy back there..." They whispered while sitting on the seats further back.

"Sacrifices have to be made." Akashi shrugged it off. "She _is_ our leader after all. And a leader always sacrifices for her subjects."

"What a convenient take on leadership." Riza's brow twitched.

Professor Port was in the middle of another story about his youth and how he took on his first mission as a hunter. His mustache was flapping about vigorously. Most students had empty faces and just stared straight ahead. A very basic skill one developed early on in forts of education such as this.

"... and the girl screamed quite a bit, because she had never seen a Grimm before. But using my reassuring signature smile I managed to calm the innocent maiden..."

Ruby and Jaune had started a battle of drawings. Apparently Ruby had better artistic skills as Jaune seemed to be about to give up. Surprisingly enough Weiss did not seem annoyed or at least she didn't intervene. Something had happened between her and Ruby in the time from yesterday's dinner to the current lecture. Maybe she accepted Ruby more as a leader.

On the highest seats one could see Jasna polishing her gauntlets. Antonio and Alexandra were about the only ones who seriously listened to Port at this point. Even Juge was writing down theories instead of paying attention. Kirk didn't seem to have the energy to take pictures today. His eyes were small slits and his skin pale. He resembled a half-starved dog who left its tail hanging.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I think Jasna didn't let him eat breakfast either. He must be low on nutrition." Juge didn't look up.

Riza wasn't exactly sorry for the guy. He most likely did something perverted to deserve this treatment. After a good half hour of monologuing, professor Port finally decided to involve the students again.

"So seeing how yesterday we got such promising results, I will ask again. Who thinks they have the potential to become a greater hunter or huntress?" His friendly face conveyed encouragement. This time nobody raised their hand immediately. "No volunteers? How about you Mr. Arc?" he looked at the distracted Jaune who suddenly rose from his seat in surprise.

"Y-yes, sir?"

"Splendid! If you would come to the front then young man." The expression of nervousness on the blonde boys face was pitiable. Somewhere from behind him a guy named Carden started whistling. His buddies laughed.

Before he actually made his way to the front Phyrra stood up too.

"I'm sorry sir, but I want to test myself today. Could I come to the front instead of Jaune?" Port looked at her curiously.

"Oh my. If you insist I think we can-"

"Me!" suddenly a loud voice butted in. It was Riza. She had stood up from her seat and was carrying quite the scary expression. "I want to finish this Grimm."

"Riza..." Juge focused his attention on her.

"Now, now not everyone at once!" Professor Port laughed. "I'm sure we will find another opportunity for you. Miss Nikos came first."

"No!" her voice wasn't the usual tender, sometimes resigned one, but cold and somehow angry. "I can't wait." Most students stared at her now.

"It's fine, if she wants to go, I have nothing against it." Phyrra shook her hands in a placatory way.

"If you are that eager... please come to the front then." the professor seemed confused, but did still not catch the seriousness of the situation. Riza briskly moved to the front of the hall and looked at the rattling cage that had been prepared.

"Look closely everyone, today we are going to watch Ms. Inari fight a cunning little foe. A young Taijitu!" He broke the lock and out of the cage slithered a snake like creature. It was a Grimm that almost reached up to Riza's waist. The Grimm had two heads at the ends of its body. One was white and one was black. Red glowing eyes scanned the area.

"What's that?" Jasna cocked her head and leaned towards Antonio.

"A Taijitu. It seems to be quite small and young. I saw Lie Ren fight a much bigger one at the initiation in the Emerald forest."

"What have you been doing instead of searching for me?!" she punched his arm.

Down on the mock battlefield Riza got into position. It was hard to see her face behind her hair, but Juge thought he had seen a malicious grin. The Taijitu was angry and started to vent its frustration by curling around the faunus girl. It hissed with both its heads at different directions.

Riza pressed a button and her staff extended into a spear. Ryuyari. She watched the Grimm's movements and waited for the attack. Whoever made the first move because of impatience would be at a disadvantage here.

"From the left!" Akashi yelled. And truly the white head sped ahead to bite into the blonde girl's pale neck. She spun around and rammed the blunt side of her spear into the snake's throat. The force made the body jerk back. At the same time the black head attacked from her now defenseless back. Or so it thought, because Riza was now able to use the sharp side of the spear to swing around. With the edge of the blade she managed to cut deeply into the black head's jaw and make it spit out painful sounds.

"Oho!" Professor Port was apparently amused.

"That was pretty easy." Akashi said kind of disappointed.

"It's not over. A Taijitu's main offense is not its heads." Juge watched the fight arms crossed.

In that moment the curling body closed in from all around Riza and started strangling her body. Some students gasped. The pressure was increased every second and would eventually break all her bones. Riza couldn't move her spear, as it was pressed against her body, but she managed to make it retract into a staff.

"You dirty snake..." the staff fell to the floor under the tightening Grimm. With a kick of her leg Riza activated it again and fell forward. The spear's blade cut through the Grimm's body and loosened it a little. She then grabbed both ends and ripped some of its body apart with her bare hands.

"Woah... what a beast." The remark came from Carden of course. He and his team were smiling with contempt.

The bleeding and twisting snake grim fell to the floor. In that moment the faunus caught her spear and rammed it into the attacking white head. Now the beast was pinned down and had only one wounded head left.

"Magnificent. Quite the accomplishment to free yourself after the Taijitu got a hold of your body." Professor Port was clapping and already finished with the subject, but Riza didn't respond.

She left the spear in the Grimm's body and went to the black head. With a dark aura she raised her foot and... stomped on the black head repeatedly. Again and again until there was only a wobbly mass left. She then ripped out her spear and sliced the Grimm again and again.

"That's quite enough now Ms. Inari, it is already dead." Now even Port was getting flustered.

"You stinking, rotten creature... I'm going to kill you, mutilate you...!" Riza's voice was filled with anger and disgust. She didn't let up from the slowly dissolving corpse.

"Enough." Port had appeared behind her and grabbed her arm to stop her. For a second, no just a tiny split of a second it seemed like she would resist the professor and pull her arm out of his grip. But then she gave in and stopped her movements.

Port let go of her and cleared his throat. "Uh-hum. Well the excitement of a fight to the death can result in some kind of nervous breakdown. Nobody judges you, young miss." After those words the bell rang and ended the lesson. Towards the students "Remember to look into the books I have told you about and I will see you tomorrow."

Riza walked out of the classroom as fast as possible her head lowered and hair fluttering behind her.

"What's gotten into her?" Akashi said with a clueless expression.

"..." Juge stayed quiet. He was pondering on something.

"Anyway that's it for today. Better go to the place we promised to meet sis, right?"

"Go ahead without me. I'll come a little bit later."

**Beacon Academy - Track Field**

The track field was not the usual kind with four lines going in a big semi-circle, but instead it resembled a straightforward course. It was built in a way that allowed all kinds of modifications, from muddy ground to sand to even stone plates and parkour. Using it without permission would be punished harshly.

The group made up of Jaune, Phyrra, Akashi, Ruby, Yang, Nora, Ren and Jasna arrived at the promised meeting point. Antonio, Juge and Riza were still missing. Blake, Weiss, Alexandra and Kirk weren't interested.

When they arrived they were greeted by professor Mayhiro and... Lucy. She was _still_ being hugged. They both looked like they had been napping in the afternoon sun for some time.

"Hello everyone." she yawned and got up slowly. "Do you want me to activate the track field?"

"You can do that?!" Akashi looked surprised.

"Sure." She pulled out a electronic key-card from her cleavage. "Which course would you like?" With a 'click' sound the card went into the console.

"What do you mean 'course'?" Jaune tilted his head in confusion.

"Whatever. I'll just press a random button."

"Do you really have permission to use this thing?!" Akashi started sweating.

"I got this card, don't I?"

"Answer me sis!"

"Boo. You don't trust me? How terrible of you." She pushed a button and the course changed to a wasteland with dry and lifeless ground and some rock formations.

"That. Is. So. Awesome!" Ruby yelled and her feet almost left the floor from excitement. Everyone looked at the construct with awe. Jasna was the first to jump on one of the rocks.

"This feels like the real deal!" Her smile was widening.

"Well it's not. Those are just randomly generated metal formations covered in..." Alexis gave a lengthy explanation that nobody could quite follow.

"This feels so real though ~" Yang was already sliding down a sandpile. "Let's get this started. Come over here lover-boy." she indicated Jaune to come over.

"I... uhm... okay." he moved onto the sand platform.

"The most important thing in a fight on unknown territory is to..." she activated her golden gauntlets. "...win!"

"Ahaha... really?" Jaune's hysterical levels where rising rapidly. "In that case I don't even need training." he gulped and backed off the platform. Phyrra appeared behind him and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Come Jaune show me what you can do with your sword."

"Wouldn't you rather see my shield? I can turn it into a sheath." they started talking intently.

Ruby activated her scythe _Crescent Rose_ with joy and spun it around. "Whoooo wants to be my enemy?" she asked in a fake deep voice and made a hand motion that said 'come at me'.

"I'll take you on!" Akashi faced her with fiery eyes.

"I like that look on your face." Both of them made poses. Ruby got into a defensive position while Akashi was preparing to jump.

"Feel my iron hammer of-" In the moment he went for the jump Lucy appeared next to him. "-eh?" he tripped and fell into the sand.

"Where's Riza, Aka ~?" Lucy wasn't present in professor Port's lecture. Akashi got up instantly and dusted his clothes off.

"I don't really know. She was acting strange in the last lesson and I think Juge went after her?" Lucy stared at him with her dull blue eyes. "Don't worry, they will come here soon." he grinned brightly.

"Okay ~" Lucy agreed. "How about a two on one?" She stood next to Ruby.

"Comrade!" Ruby was happy.

"You guys... I won't go easy on you!"

**Beacon Academy - Rooftop**

Riza was staring at the slowly descending orange sun. Her eyes were open, but she still couldn't see. Her mind was in the past. She had lost it again. But this burning feeling in her... a flame that could not be extinguished, a thirst that could not be quenched. It was lit by only one glimpse of those red monstrous eyes and every dead Grimm was like one droplet of rain on a burning tree. It would never stop burning, but it felt like a small relief.

Her fox ears and tail where hanging down as she looked over the campus. Somewhere down there the others were enjoying themselves. Now that everyone had seen her outburst they would probably hate her. Again.

The metal railing was cold in her hands.

"You are quite stupid,_ renard_." A male voice. From someone behind her.

"Stop calling me that... why are you here?" She didn't turn around. he was probably standing at the roof entrance.

"Why do you think?"

"To lecture me." It seemed pretty obvious. She wasn't in the mood for games. The sound of footsteps made her turn around. Juge Velmón was not standing at the entrance, but right beside her at the railing. "How did you-?" She jumped back.

"I dislike sunsets."

"...?" The sudden change of topic confused the faunus girl.

"They signify the ending of a day. But I love sunrises." He smiled slightly.

"I don't get you." She sighed and gave up.

"But I think I can understand _you _somewhat." he didn't look at her, but just viewed the landscape.

"I doubt it." her face was returning to depression.

"I've seen it many times. Hatred for Grimm. It comes in many forms." He supported his head with his hand while putting his arm on the railing. "Revenge for loved ones, revenge for losing a body part, disgust and a sense of ridicule towards nature's cruel sense of humor."

"Oh? So what do you think of me? Am I in one of your fancy categories?" Her glare was intense.

"Yes." he didn't even hesitate. "For now."

His words weren't making any sense.

"...so what? I don't care what others think. My reason doesn't matter. As long as we can kill Grimm I am content."

"But are you?" He finally turned his head towards her. "You may have lost something irreplaceable to those creatures, but does that justify your actions? Do you think killing them will improve your life? Losing yourself in your hatred for them?"

Riza looked away. She was angry and confused at the same time. Tears were gathering in her eyes.

"I... don't know!" she exclaimed painfully.

"That's a good answer." Juge patted her head with his leather-gloved hand. She only now noticed how big he was. "Nobody does. Not even the greatest hunters know if they are doing the right thing." he leaned his back on the railing, watching the roof entrance.

"Do you know...?" Somehow she felt the need to ask this man. Question his motifs, his legacy.

"I do not." his eyes were closed. "Even a Velmón only fights because he must. Our clan is very traditional, but we are not all content. Some still search for an answer." It seemed like he had wanted to say '_I _still search for the answer.'

"There you two are. This academy is quite enormous. What an irresponsible task that was given to me." Antonio appeared at the entrance. Despite his words he still had his perfect smile. "Oh? Not only the beautiful Ms. Riza, but also Juge Velmón." he cupped his chin. "Did I interfere with something?"

"O-of course not!" Riza went flailing around.

"Of course not." he repeated her words with a little snicker. "I was sent to get you two for the sparring by Akashi. He was worried about Ms. Riza." The fox faunus looked down at hearing those words.

"Well I'll be going then. Remember, I am not saying you did something wrong, but you will have to find your own answer." Juge went down the steps without another word, leaving the other two behind.

"It may not be my right to say this, but I am sure Lucy and Jasna are feeling lonely without you. I also would like to enjoy your company some more." he bowed and made a pose reminding one of a chauffeur that waited for their boss to enter the car.

Riza tilted her head in amusement. "Fine. Have you ever considered becoming a butler instead of a hunter?"

"Not at all. Do you think the Grimm are in need of some man-servants?" he acted playfully shocked. Riza had to laugh.

"Maybe if we put you into a maid outfit instead...?" they descended the stairs while joking around. After Juge's speech and Antonio's words she felt a lot better. Insecure as always, but at least someone was waiting for her.

**Beacon Academy - Track Field**

After the appearance of Riza, Juge and Antonio the situation got even messier.

"Now Jaune! Attack me with all you've got." Juge was not even holding _Morte Consumptis_ in his hands. The blonde boy was holding his sword a little awkwardly.

"Are you sure? I don't want to... hurt you..." he didn't sound too sure.

"Don't worry. I am confident in my ability to dodge." Juge looked at him with serious eyes. Jaune gulped and raised his sword.

"H-here comeeees!" He started running, sword raised over his head and swung it down. Juge didn't move even a millimeter. The swing missed and the sword got stuck in the ground.

"..." Jaune fell to his knees. Phyrra helped him up.

"You are too nervous. Maybe we should use inanimate objects first?"

"Yes... inanimate. Like all the Grimm out there." Depression was oozing out of Jaune's body.

"Stand up ~" Nora appeared and grabbed Jaune's arms spinning him a little.

"Wawawaaaah!" Jaune lost focus. Nora proceeded to pull out his sword and throw it to him.

"What are you-!" Phyrra was shocked. But somehow Jaune easily caught the sword while spinning and accidentally took a swing at Juge. The young heir to the Velmón clan barely managed to dodge the blade and even had to pull out a dagger to block the end of the blade.

"N-not bad." Juge adjusted his blue vest.

"I... I did well?"

"Yahoo ~" Nora cheered and ran all over the place back to Ren who was breathing exhaustedly. "Ren, Ren did you see? He went all like 'Waaaawaaa' and spun like a top. He reminded me of you somehow when you go all jump, kick, swooosh!"

"Yes Nora. That is amazing." he rubbed his neck. They had been sparring for a some time now. Nora's swings were brutal.

On a different rock formation...

"So whenever you get into a predicament, just use Anto as a living shield." Jasna was teaching Lucy and Riza some important things. Maybe.

"Please do not." Antonio was only a small distance away and yelled that at them before returning to the task at hand. He was talking to Ruby about her _Crescent Rose_'s functions.

"It's also a high velocity compact sniper rifle!"

"Amazing. I can barely imagine how you managed to build the barrels for the reloading chambers. And your aim must be impressive considering you do not use a visor." Ruby stared at him with her mouth wide open.

"You... you understand me!"

"Ahaha I was very observant when the weapon-smith created my umbrella." He stayed humble.

"Want to compare our accuracy?" Ruby pointed at a bunch of targets on the rocks.

"If you wish." He pressed a button on his black umbrella and the tip turned into a barrel with a reticle. Ruby stabbed her scythe into the ground, aiming the top at the targets.

They both stayed perfectly silent.

Somewhere Yang yelled something to Akashi.

That was the signal. They both shot at the two targets next to each other. A small explosion created smoke and they had to wait for the wind to blow it away.

The right target(Ruby) had a giant hole inside its middle. "Bullseye!" she pumped her fist.

The left target(Antonio) had a small hole a little to the left... and the right... and the top.

"Ooooh you have spread ammunition?"

"Indeed. Sadly it lacks in accuracy, so you won Ms. Ruby." He clapped his hands.

"Hm. But for a spread to hit this accurate from such a distance is quite amazing." She didn't seem to feel like the winner yet. "Another round, but this time only one bullet okay?"

...

As those two were continuing their contest Akashi and Yang where going at it.

"Left, right, left, right." she was hopping around like a light-footed boxer and dodged Akashi's swings. Every hit was devastating the sand and rocks. "Come on Akky. Is that all?" she stepped behind him and swiped his feet. But he managed to roll it off and hit her from the side. Yang blocked the hammer with her right gauntlet. Because of Akashi's unfavorable position the blonde girl managed to deflect his attack.

"Now this stupid nickname will catch on. Oh boy." his smile was a little forced.

"Wanna go at it a little more serious?" she winked.

"Don't you regret it!" He gathered aura in his hammer and went into gravity mode. Yang proceeded to shoot him with her shotgun gauntlets immediately. Akashi used his hammer's gravity field to keep the projectiles down.

"Now that is interesting!" Yang was doing a cartwheel to the left and then pushed herself off the ground to kick at Akashi's side. The boy ducked and grabbed her leg. She seemed to have anticipated that move though, as she already punched at his chest. At the same time the boy used a one-handed swing to bring his hammer's blade towards her. She blocked it with the other gauntlet, but now her balance was totally off. They stopped in that awkward position.

Yang's gauntlet was 5 centimeters away from Akashi's chest ready to shoot. The hammer had pressed down the protecting gauntlet and its blade was pointed at Yang's chest.

"Okay, okay that's a draw." They both let go of each other.

"That's to be expected. Ain't we holding back?"

"Yes I am. I don't know about you though." her smile was bright and confident.

...

A few meters away Riza and Lucy were fighting(?) too. More like Riza was trying to talk her into it.

"I want to see how you beat that Doppelganger. To be honest I didn't think you were that strong." Her bluntness was not supposed to be mean-spirited. Lucy was not hurt, but she wasn't getting into it either.

"But it's so exhausting ~"

"Haven't you been lazing around with professor Mayhiro all day?"

"Not lazing. Keeping her entertained."Lucy nodded seriously to her own claims.

"Lucy is the best! I wish she was my little sister too." Alexis was lying in the grass close by.

'She is so different from lectures...' Her metamorphosis was almost scary.

"I heard you fought a Taijitu ~ Was it tough?" the red-head was distracting from the fight again. But that reminded Riza of what she had done.

"I... lost my cool." she mumbled. Her friend looked at her for a few seconds and then pulled out her pack of pockys. She held it out towards her with a smile. Riza chuckled at the always similar reaction to every problem. She pulled out the bar-like sweet and noticed something. "This is the last one."

"..." Suddenly Lucy tensed up. The pocky was stuck and the faunus couldn't fully pull it out. Riza could literally see Lucy's thought process on her face. She was torn between friendship and her love for pockys.

Now Riza's fox ears twitched. She had an idea. "How about we fight for that last pocky?" a sly sparkle appeared in her amethyst eyes. The pack was laid on a rock close by and Lucy went into a serious stance.

'Almost no openings... she is serious.'

"Ready? Steady. Go!" Alexis played announcer. Riza looked at her with a bewildered expression, but that was a mistake. Lucy didn't hesitate to attack immediately.

"Ghn!" Riza barely parried her black sword with her spear, but the white one was already incoming. With high flexibility she managed to backflip over the second swing. Before landing she stabbed Ryuyari into the ground and used her momentum to spin on the handle. That way she came flying back at Lucy with a kick.

"Eh ~?" The red-head looked surprised, but in the next instant she was gone.

"What-?" Now Riza was the one being shocked. Lucy was extremely fast, but the fox girl's ears where good. She could hear Lucy's footsteps at her side and pulled out the spear to deflect a swirl of attacks. Like a whirlwind she was attacked by strike after strike until her arms felt numb from the vibrations. To get back some control she spun her spear backwards and deflected one of her opponent's katanas to the side with the lower spear half. The second one was blocked and Riza then managed to hit Lucy with her shoulder.

"Ouch ~" her best friend fell backwards and barely regained balance in time as Riza followed up her attack with a kick. Lucy blocked it with her left arm, but the impact made her loosen the grip on the katana.

"Chance!" the faunus girl grabbed Lucy's arm and twisted it only slightly, so as not to hurt her and sure enough she let go of the sword. But the head-phones wearing huntress was not fully helpless. She spun with Riza's hand and unwound herself, striking her remaining katana at Riza's defenseless back.

"**Wind slash!"** The impact of the back of Lucy's sword made Riza topple over and slide over the ground. It was painful, but due to it being the back of the sword it didn't actually hurt her.

"You are... pretty good." Both girls obviously held back a great deal. Riza didn't even activate her spears trident form and Lucy wasn't activating her aura ability. They went back into a fighting stance.

And then a burning tree hit the battlefield next to them.

"...huh?"

...

In the meantime Jasna had been playing around with the control panels. Some of the track had turned into forest territory.

"Oho! Are those real?" She stared at them until she got an idea. Releasing the blades from her gauntlets she slashed at the first tree next to her. They cut through it like butter. "Too easy. They ain't real." Disappointed she hugged the falling tree and carried it over to where Antonio and Ruby where chatting. A sadistic smile crossed her face.

"Hey Anto!" The boy turned around and was obviously surprised to see Jasna carry a whole tree with her bare hands. "Catch." she said with a wink.

"Wait, are you serious, dear Jasna?!" Even the always calm and collected Antonio showed a hint of concern. But it was too late. The tree requisite was already flying his way. Ruby next to him activated _Crescent Rose_, but Antonio pointed his umbrella at the incoming makeshift weapon and pressed a button. A rope of some sorts was shooting out of the tip and pierced through the 'tree'.

Following was a interesting combination of jumping and throwing. With fine balance he had jumped backwards onto the rock platform and then thrown his umbrella at the open territory between the sparring groups. The umbrella accelerated unnaturally and then stabbed into the ground. The tree still connected by the rope was pulled towards the anchor-like umbrella and flew away from the two.

"Woah!" Ruby's mouth went wide open in amazement. "How did you do that?"

"It wasn't a real tree. I could see the markings of paint." Antonio had one eye closed and smiled wryly.

"Aw you saw through it. I bet you could have taken the hit without a problem." Jasna put her hand behind her head and whistled.

"That's not the problem here, dear Jasna. Please do not throw things at people. That tree copy might very well have hurt an unsuspecting person. Like me."

"B-but even if it was fake, how could you divert its trajectory...?" The girl in a red cape was still not satisfied.

"That... is my special ability as you might call it. Similar to your speed or Ms Schnee's glyphs." He adjusted his well combed hair. "It's just a little sleight of hand."

"Ooooh." Ruby made an understanding expression. "Sorry, I don't get it."

"Friction. That man can control friction." A voice appeared behind them and was revealed to be Alexandra's.

"Ah Ms. Wilhelmine. Didn't you say you were not interested?" Antonio greeted her with a bow.

"Actually yes, but I am searching for our team's personal pervert. He escaped his confinement and is now running free." Her glare was cold and scary.

"Not again. I will beat 'm up if he is taking pics of cute girls again!" Jasna bumped her fists.

"About that... what exactly do you do with the photos you confiscate from him?" Alex crossed her arms.

"Those? I am keeping them of course." Jasna smiled brightly.

"Wha-!" This very direct answer made the black-haired girl lose her facade for a second.

"Don't worry! I ain't sharing them with those pigs." Her thumb pointed at Antonio behind her.

'The pig' and Alex sighed in perfect unison.

"Aaaaaah!" A yell made them turn around. The fake tree had caught fire for some reason and crumbled in the air.

...

Akashi and Yang were hitting it off rather hard now. Obviously they were both not the types to hold back.

"Hahaha dodge!" Yang shot several salves from her gauntlets. Akashi was actually able to dodge them because of his gravity manipulation. His body was extremely light right now. "Got you!" Despite this boost Yang was still extremely fast. She appeared behind Akashi and punched him in the back, followed by a roundhouse kick. The teen flew towards a cliff, but anchored himself into the ground with his hammer before crashing into it. "Is that all?" she cracked her neck tauntingly.

"Hehehe." Akashi grinned despite what happened. He held up one hand and opened it slowly. Golden locks where floating to the ground.

"!" Yang's eyes widened and an expression of extreme anger appeared on her face. Akashi was a little surprised when she literally exploded with a glowing aura that made her hair even more golden and her eyes red.

"H-hey I am sorry if I went to fa-" But Yang was already in point blank range to him. Akashi hadn't been able to follow her speed at all. The punch barely grazed his cheek and burned the air behind him. Additionally a burning shot-gun shell was skipping past his ear. Scared by that Akashi used his gravity hammer to to stop her next punch. The increased gravity made her slow down enough to be dodged again. "You seriously tried to kill me just now!"

Those words had some kind of effect as Yang actually stopped her motion. In the next second her aura disappeared and everything was normal again. She rubbed the back of her head and looked apologetic. "Sorry 'bout that. I might have lost control for a second."

'Note to self: Never touch Yang Xiao Long's hair.' It was one of those advices that were engraved into people's heads. With blazing iron.

Fire was also something that erupted from a huge projectile flying past the two. Yang's stray attack had managed to light the fake tree on fire.

"Uh-oh." They watched the flying burning destruction.

...

The impact came out of nowhere and didn't really give any of them time to react. The parts of the 'tree' scattered into shrapnel that spread in all directions. They were also on fire.

Lucy's eyes were sparking and she analyzed the trajectories of every single piece. That way she would be able to dodge them perfectly. But what about Riza and Alexis?

Alexis was in a angle that made it impossible to be hit and her eyes weren't good enough to react accordingly anyway.

Riza noticed the inferno closing in on her, but wasn't able to do anything. Even if she spun her spear fast she would only be able to deflect half of the incoming projectiles. 'No no no no!' The glowing, fiery pieces, like small scale meteorites were closing in rapidly, reflected in the faunus girl's eyes. The adrenaline inside her body made the scene feel like slow-motion. Not being able to move she would be hit, skewered, impaled by fiery spears...

An old memory surfaced, from a day of the past, a day she had sealed inside her head, to forget and to remember.

Glowing red eyes. Burning claws like comets of destruction.

A Grimm so terrifying its presence alone would inadvertently scar one's psyche.

'No. NO! NononononNO!' Her head started spinning and her limbs went cold.

"RIZA!" And in this moment of confusion one voice could be heard. A gentle voice that she got to know for such a short time. Lucy Stripes.

"?!" The girl had jumped in front of her. To protect her with her own body. Instead of protecting herself. Lucy's read hair was swaying in the wind. The shards of death were closing in. A weak smile aimed at her friend formed with her lips...

"Not again! NEVER again!" Riza snapped out of it and something clicked inside her head. She saw the flames... and beyond the flames! The fire started to swirl and change shape. Riza hugged Lucy and pressed her to the ground. But the shrapnel was glowing from green flames and disintegrated centimeters before the girls. The whole burning construct was exploding into green fire and then turned to ash.

When they opened their eyes nothing was left. It was as if it never happened.

"What the-?" Akashi and Yang had appeared on a higher platform and looked down to check if they were hurt. "That was a really bright fire. And now the thing is gone?"

Riza got up with a wobbly head and pulled Lucy onto her feet. Alexis stood behind them holding some kind of device in her hands.

"Looks like I didn't need to do anything." Her eyes were calm.

"Did you...?" Riza asked her unsteadily.

"No way. That was something entirely else." The professor shrugged. She was mustering her blonde student closely.

Shortly after the others appeared.

"What happened?" Juge asked immediately. After everyone explained their part they somehow pieced together the events.

"Shit. I almost hurt you two!" Jasna's voice was filled with regret and she hugged Lucy and Riza.

"I-it's alright. Nothing happened."

"Looks like we went overboard." Akashi and Yang apologized too.

"Now, now. Nobody got harmed and in the end it was really just my fault. Had I merely destroyed the tree instead of redirecting it none of this would have happened." Antonio made a serious expression.

"Alright this is annoying me." Alexis scratched her head and grabbed all four of them. "You guys will just help me clean up this mess - and hide the evidence - so we can forget about this and return to our normal lives. It's getting late anyway, so the others can go."

"Did she just say 'hide the evidence?" Alexandra looked worried.

"Sis, you so weren't allowed to use this place..."

"Shut up and help me Akky. Your big sister could lose her job you know." With ape like motions she grappled onto Akashi.

"Get off of me!" he shook his body to loosen her grip, but without good results.

"Uhm... I could help?" Ruby volunteered.

"Nope. Only the ones at fault should be punished." Alexis adjusted her glasses all business like.

"I think Weiss Schnee wanted to talk to the whole team RWBY." Alexandra told Ruby and Yang.

"Are you two really okay? Maybe you should get some rest. People sometimes don't notice their shocked state immediately." Juge was already escorting Riza and Lucy to the academy.

"I... still got homework to do!" Jaune added.

"Really? Me too!" Nora laughed and clapped Jaune's back. "Let's all do it together, right Ren?" And thus team JNPR disappeared as well.

Jasna, Antonio and Akashi remained.

"Wait where is Yang?!" The brown-haired boy scanned the area.

"She went with her sister."

"Okay everyone. I want you to help me clean up this place and look if anything was damaged..."

**Beacon Academy - Dorm Rooms**

Way later that evening Akashi finally returned to the dorm rooms. The rest of team LARJ was relaxing inside the room already.

"Thanks for leaving me behind guys." he sighed.

"A little workout wouldn't harm you." Juge smirked.

"Riiight." he hung his hammer to the wall on the loose nails.

Riza was sitting on her bed quietly staring at the ceiling. Something had happened when they were about to be hit. She couldn't really tell what, but it felt like it was connected to herself. It probably had to do with that memory. Why was she remembering this stuff more and more often recently? Possibly because of her contact with Grimm. The hatred was strong, but she could barely remember the incident. Seeing even such a glimpse of her despair back then was unnerving.

Whatever it was, she had not seen the last of it.

"Mhmhmm ~" Lucy was listening to music again, using Juge's device with her headphones. She didn't seem to feel any emotional turmoil after the events of this afternoon. Her selflessness had left a deep impact on the fox faunus once again.

Something was growing inside her... something other than hatred and a feeling of being lost.

A fizzing sound went through the room and everybody looked at Lucy. The headphones had started crackling and then smoking.

"Lucy, you are on fire!" Akashi's strangely put words gave the situation something comedic.

"Eeeeh?" she pulled of the device and looked at it. The sounds where increasing and it suddenly plopped open, emitting smoke. "They are broken ~" her eyes filled with tears.

"W-well that's sad, but I don't really needed them anyway, so no reason to cry..." Juge tried to comfort her, but instead she rammed him and threw him on his bed.

"Can you repair them? I never had such a wonderful enclosed dimension!" The red-head was pushing the head-phones against him and gave him a hopeful stare.

"S-sorry, but I wouldn't know how... maybe my uncle could..." he tried to gently push her off of him, but they lost balance and Lucy tripped over to Akashi. They bumped heads and the teen lost the grip on his hammer. It hit the wall and somehow activated it's gravity effect.

"This is ba-" With a deafening sound the wall crumbled under the pressure. The pieces rained down on the person that sat behind it on the other side, Lie Ren.

Jaune jumped up to his bed with a scared expression, while Nora poked the buried Ren. Phyrra looked at the mess from afar.

"Uh... hi?"

...

Even later that evening the staff had looked at the mess. Glynda Goodwitch had been informed as well and Team LARJ was scolded. Akashi's hammer was confiscated for the time being until further notice. For the time being team JNPR and LARJ would have to share rooms.

Ren had meanwhile been dug out from the rubble. His shoulders where hanging with pain and exhaustion. Surprisingly another body was found.

"Kirk D. Fire?" Juge tilted his head.

"When did he come in?!" Jaune looked at him curiously.

"He was taking pictures of Phyrra behind her bed." Nora said this as if it was natural.

"O-of me? Why didn't you tell us?" Her hair was not the only thing glowing red for once.

"I am sorry for the complications. Do you think we could live together for a while?" Riza felt really apologetic despite it being Lucy's and Akashi's fault.

"No, that's fine. It feels like a big sleepover, doesn't it?" Jaune grinned charmingly at the two new girls that had joined.

"Yeah, we could,like , play games and stay up all night." Nora was already lying on Lucy's bed, shaking her legs, in team LARJ's room.

"Sounds nice." Akashi nodded and picked up the knocked out turquoise haired boy at his feet. "I am going to return him to his owner now." he waved and left the room... _double-room_ through the original LARJ door.

...

Out in the hallway Akashi went around a corner and lightly slapped Kirk awake. The small teen opened his beautiful eyes fast. Apparently he had been faking his sleep.

"Save?"

"Hopefully. Do you have the pictures?" Akashi whispered in a conspiratorially tone. Kirk raised his hand forming a circle with his thumb and index finger.

"Good merchandise."

"How much?"

"Discount for regulars."

"Awesome. You are a true friend." They exchanged two brown packages. Akashi looked inside his. "Great stuff."

"Thank you for patronage." Kirk looked at the ends of a few money bills.


	5. Chapter 5

Ask and you will receive, and better version of Chapter 5 :)

Thank you Bugdevil and the reviewer for pointing it out.

Arc 2: First Steps. Chapter 5: Chaotic Days

**Beacon Academy - Ozpin's office**

**"**After much consideration Mr. Mayhiro, we researched your weapon and have come to the conclusion." the headmaster sighed as he stood up from his seat and walked over to the young hammer user, placing a hand on his shoulders he took a deep breath.

"I am sorry Akashi. Your weapon is hereby forbidden to be used, you will not be given back your weapon, we will store it here, where it will do no more damage."

"...What?" Akashi asked almost inaudibly.

The whole world crashed around him.

...

2 hours before.

"Retreat." Kirk and the other ran for their lives as the tomboy blade warrior chased after them, along with Weiss and Alex. Jaune screamed as a flare shot past him and hit a tree.

"Is this what you meant by fun!?" the blonde captain of JNPR yelled at Juge, who in turn looked at Akashi "Well!?"

"I didn't know they were going to be here! And you know how Kirk gets when he sees them... though they are nice pic-"

"AKASHI!" Juge shouted "Don't tell me-!"

"What, no!" Akashi laughed nervously as a bullet swished past him "I'm not that kind of pervert!"

"Regular Customer"

"Traitor!" Akashi yelled at Kirk as the boy jumped over the rock falling a few meters to the ground.

...

5 hours before.

"Y-yang... I didn't mean to get gravy in your hair!" Juge backed into a corner as the angry blonde walked towards him, body ablaze.

"You monster..." she growled out "You did that on purpose!"

"Hell yes he did!" Akashi yelled out "He even said that girls with blonde hair are mostly dumb!"

"Why!?" Juge screamed as he narrowly dodged a fist to his face, barrel rolling fast to get some distance "Akashi, we're teammates!"

"You blamed me and Akashi to have eaten Lucy's pocky stash!" Jaune yelled at Juge who was busy trying not to die. "Kirk said that Ruby ate her stash, it was the limited 'choc chip' pocky edition!"

"Hold still and lemme hit you!" a frustrated cry came from Yang. her fist dented the cafeteria wall and Juge jumped back to Jaune, Kirk and Akashi. The girl snorted at she charged her aura and ran at them.

"You die now!"

...

4 hours earlier.

Team AKJA's Kirk D. Fire will face of against Team JNPR's Jaune Arc." Goodwitch announced. Jaune paled.

Kirk... smirked.

"After that it'll be team LARJ's Riza Inari vs Team RWBY's Blake Belladonna."

"Are they doing it on purpose?" Riza clicked her tongue and looked at her fellow classmate.

"Interesting."

...

1 hour earlier.

"This is unbelievable!" Screamed Weiss as she scanned the listing again. Akashi wasn't the type to deal with females and slowly backed away.

"You!" the heiress turned around and glared at him hard, the hammer user gulped as he continued to walked towards the door, all teams had their eyes on the two. "Don't you _dare _walk away from me!"

"Eek." Akashi started sweating hard as he came under the glare of Weiss. "Um..."

"HOW? A good for nothing numbskull like you...!" the white haired girl jabbed her finger into his chest.

"Got to the TOP of the listing without studying!?"

"Um..." Akashi squirmed.

...

3 hours earlier. Morning.

'... bzzzz... bzzzzz...'

"Who's... alarm?" Riza groaned as she jammed her pillow over her head.

"No mommy... 5 more minutes..." Jaune moaned as he moved around his bed before falling off with a thud."

"Phmmm... Morning..." Phyrra slowly got up and rubbed her eyes "Whose com is going off... Juge?"

"Not me... I've been up since 6." the young man replied as he continued meditation "Perhaps it's-"

"It's mine, and it's not an alarm... someone is calling me." Akashi groaned as he slapped his hand a couple of times on the bedside table before grabbing the black scroll. Tapping the button for loud speak he rested his head again. "Hello?"

"AKKKKYYYYY!" the familiar voice was more than enough for the hammer user, no- the rest of Team LARJ and JNPR jump out bed. "Gooood morning~~~" Alexis voice sang over the speaker.

"Good morning prof Alex!" Nora and Lucy sang back to her. Akashi facepalmed as Ren smirked at him. Alexis chuckled as she acknowledged them.

"How was my baby brother's sleep? Did he need his big sister's chest to sleep comfortably?" her voice was mostly low and soft. Akashi blushed to the color of his Phyrra's hair... as did Jaune. Ren shook his head.

Lucy laughed hard.

Riza was trying to comprehend what she just said.

"S-sis... now is not the time to talk about that! I'm with my friends..." Akashi was trying not to lose it.

"Boo! Don't be like that. I still remember when you had that nightmare, you came running into my room and asked me if you could sleep in my bed." Alexis voice was more dreamy and in formal tone. "Then you started to get all t-"

"Please sis, for the love of god... don't go any further! You must have called for something other than to reminisce."

"Aww... but I was getting to the good part." Alexis sighed "Anyways I need your help with my stuff in my room, you're the tallest one and my eye are... well you know."

"Yeah yeah. But don't bring that stuff up again. Please?" Akashi was turning it into a plea as his friend snickered.

"I won't. Not yet at least my cute little Akky~" Alexis purred as the transmission ended. The room was silent for a couple of minutes before Nora and Lucy busted into laughter, followed by the rest, even Juge giggled.

"Shut it guys, this isn't funny!" Akashi snarled as he was heading to the bathroom and slammed to door noisily.

"Whatever you say _Akky_!" Jaune mimicked Alexis voice.

"Akky... leap into my arms!" Nora joined her captain.

"Akky... please cuddle into my chest~" Lucy wiped a tear away.

"GODDAMNIT!" Akashi yelled from the bathroom, resulting in both teams laughing out loud. Even Phyrra was giggling.

"Oh Akky~ We're just playing with you!" the girl giggled, saying his nickname that he hated.

Ever since the incident with Akashi's hammer, Team JNPR and LARJ had more fun then being with their own team only. For some reason they split the now huge space into a boys and a girls side.

Akashi and Nora had hit it off well, both being hammer users, but that soon turned into rivalry when Nora said her weapon was better. Now they have decided to duke it out when Akashi's hammer is given back to him.

Ren and Juge had a mutual respect for each other, they often spar as a warm up for the day, soon they started bonding as they were both coming form respected families. Unlike Nora and Akashi, there friendship didn't turn into rivalry.

Riza and Phyrra had their differences, but they were mutual on everything else, the most common trait was to look after their leader before they did anything stupid.

"Poor Jaune… he's trying so hard to be a good leader. He just needs a push in the right direction!"

"I know, he's a nice guy, but... sorry if I'm offending you here, I can barely believe he managed to enter Beacon."

"I know, but what about Lucy?"

"She is an airhead without question, but she does know how to fight."

"Hmm. Maybe Lucy can teach Jaune a few tricks?" Phyrra asked.

"If Jaune gave Lucy some pocky, then yes. It's amazing what Lucy will do for a pack, it's like she lives on it!"

Phyrra laughed along with Riza. The blond girl casted a soft glance at her friend. It was nice being around people that didn't look down on you. Of course she still had trouble getting truly close to them. There was this emotional barrier that was not budging yet.

"Fluffy, did you use my scrubby again!?' Akashi's head peered out of the bathroom. Riza glared at him.

"What makes you think that I used it?!"

"There's blonde hair on it!"

"Umm… that could be my fault Akashi. I was sort of in a rush to class." Jaune starched his head in shame.

"Dude….you molt?" Akashi raised an eyebrow as he looked at the team leader.

"What no!" Jaune quickly answered back " I-I-I mean I've been stressed about work and assignments we have to hand in."

"I see." And with that Akashi headed back, the sound of the shower turning on met their ears.

"Riza~ When do we have classes again?" Lucy rolled around on her bed, soon joined by Nora as she mimicked her.

"Yeah Rizy! What are our classes?"

"Nora, you should ask Jaune on that." Ren reminded her.

"Well we do share classes so…" the Fox jumped out of her bed and reached for a bag, pulling out the time table.

"The usual: 'Professor Port's story time', followed by 'try to catch Obbleck in one spot for a second' and then comes Akky's sister. After that we're free to do anything."

"H-hey... has anyone done Professor Port's homework yet? I found it hard to do." Jaune piped up.

"You can take my notes Jaune!" Akashi yelled over the shower, thanking him Jaune grabbed his book.

"I wouldn't be surprised if there were scribbles and slobber in those." Juge smiled "Akashi just sleeps all the time."

"Have you noticed that Prof Alexis lets him do that?" Riza said in a disapproving tone "Talk about getting advantages."

"Obbleck doesn't mind, he just thinks Akashi is studious like Weiss and Alex." Ren stated as he cleaned lotus storm.

"Speaking of Weiss. Have you noticed that things have calmed between her and Ruby? They must have sorted things out." Phyrra commented.

"Apparently so. She's now dedicated to being the best teammate" Riza said, quoted the heiress' words with her fingers held up.

"Mm. But have you seen that she directs her anger at him now?" Phyrra's green eyes moved to the direction of the hammer user in the shower. "It's like her rage at Ruby is now all focused on Akashi."

"Really" This time Nora and Riza spoke in unison, looking at each other. "What gave it away?"

"Have you seen how she glared at Akashi's back?" the amazon woman said as she grabbed her towel and paste, she headed her team's bathroom. "And that's not all."

"Oh now I remember!" Nora jumped on Lucy's bed, grabbing team LARJ's leader Lucy. They jumped up and down, their heads nearly touching the roof.

"I saw Weiss pushing past Akashi during dinner time, and every time Akashi is talking, her eyes narrow so small… that you almost can't see them!"

"Weissy doesn't like Akky~" Lucy sang "Neither does Alex or Jasna~!"

"Jasna hates all males Lucy." Riza stated "Alex doesn't like Akashi much since he is friends with Kirk…"

"The small guy. He's like, not there, but he is!" Nora shouted as the two did back flips and spins "He's like a living ghost."

"They called him _the Phantom_ for a reason." Juge who had been meditating finished up and looked at everyone. "Though his hobbies are admittedly questionable."

"He sure loves girl's panties." Lucy and Nora sang together. Ren and Juge looked away and Riza facepalmed once again. Jaune surprisingly was to busy to hear.

"Kirk... is an interesting fellow." Juge admitted.

Akashi whistled as he strolled out of the bathroom in his uniform "It's all yours now guys."

"Ren?"

"Later."

"Alright then." Juge got up and headed over to the showers.

"We should get ready for Port's class." Riza nodded at Lucy and Nora, who simultaneously flipped and made a perfect land on both sides of the bed.

"Right!"

…..!5 minutes later….

Once again Everyone was seated while Port rambled on about how he was outnumbered by Beowolf.

"And so, with my quick actions, I trapped the beasts. They were helpless against my wits and this is how I saved the small village!" Taking a bow the professor only received a single clap… which was Lucy's.

"Hooray~" Lucy cheered. Port smiled.

"Thank you, thank you now!" he clapped his hands. "I have graded your paper from last week's test on the evolution of Grimm. I am very pleased with the major lot of you... some… need to tidy up."

Akashi snored as he was leaning on Jaune's shoulder. The blonde teen tried shrugging him off.

"Dude, wake up!"

"Ha. My bad…" Akashi gave him a dazed smile. From another view point, Riza's ears reacted to the sound of someone growling at their direction, looking down a row the fox faunus saw Weiss doing exactly what Phyrra and Nora said.

She was glaring daggers into his back.

"You heard it as well?" Blake who was seated next to her spoke. Riza nodded.

"What, what?" Yang asked both of them.

"Weiss snarls at Akashi."

"Huh? Why?" she snorted.

"It's a long story-"

"Story!? I love them!" Ruby butted in, making the 3 roll their eyes.

"Later sis."

"Aww…." The Leader of RWBY pouted.

"And so here are your papers." Professor Port held out their paper "It has been a long tradition in my lectures that each student's markings are listed here, from highest to lowest your mark will allocate where you stand with others."

"Oh no…" Jaune sank lowed into his seat.

"Zz…."

"Akashi!"

"What….oh… again?" The hammer user wiped the drool off his chin.

"Alexandra Wilfred!" the black haired girl stood up and collected her paper.

"Not too bad." she commented. 'But still not good enough.' she added in her mind.

"Antonio Chessa!"

"Right."

One by one the collected their paper before Port walked over towards a large white board covered with name tags all aligned in a vertical line. "Your name and score are posted up here, you have 5 minutes to check where you stand." He winked.

At once Weiss stood up and strode over towards the white board, other followed behind her.

However, Jaune and Akashi stayed back.

"I don't want to look.." Jaune moaned Akashi stood up walking away… towards the door.

"Huh? You flunked as well?"

"…Yeah… I'm going to go-" before Akashi could say anything a shrill voice knocked him off course.

"This is unbelievable!" screamed Weiss as she scanned the listing again. Akashi Gluped.

"I'll see you soon-"

"You!" the heiress turned around and glared at him hard. The hammer user gulped as he continued to walk towards the door, all teams had their eyes on the two. "Don't you _dare_ walk away from me!"

"Eek." Akashi started sweating hard as he came under the glare of Weiss. "Um..."

"How? A lazy good for nothing numbskull like you..." the white haired girl jabbed her finger into his chest.

"Got to the top of the listing with a 100% without studying!?"

"Um..." Akashi squirmed.

(Insert music - Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney- Tension)

"What?" Juge looked to the top, sure enough.

Mayhiro, Akashi: 100%.

"But he doesn't even study!" Riza whispered. Lucy was stunned at well….scratch that,

everyone was stunned, they all knew how the hammer used rarely paid attention to his professor… expect his sister…when she wasn't trying to grope him.

"…" Akashi scratched his cheek as Weiss's ice blue eye's glared at him "P-pure luck?"

Akashi cringed as as Weiss's teeth gritted, her hand balling into a fist. "I can take Ruby's antics… but you are the perfect example of a bum!"

"Weiss?!" Ruby gasped, she was called a dunce and a dolt, but she had never seen her friend call anyone a bum.

"…" Akashi's eyes where hidden under his hair as he turned around, however Weiss wouldn't have it, grabbing his arm she spun him around to face her once again. "If you walk away from me again, I'll make sure you will be frozen for the rest of your life!"

"..." Akashi remained silent.

Jaune and the other teams watched as Weiss verbally abused him, but they were more shocked that Akashi wasn't talking back at her like he usually would… he just took it.

"You snore right in my ear, laugh at Ruby's pictures, crack jokes with that poor excuse of a hunter-"

"Hey!" Jaune felt offended.

"And worst of all, your sister is a professor! It's obvious she put you over everything else!"

"…sorry."

"Oh you're sorry!?" Weiss shouted again, getting close to his face.

"Weiss, enough." Ruby spoke to her friend, but apparently the heiress didn't hear her. Professor Port watched, waiting to take action if it was necessary "So who cares if he got 100%?"

"I care!" she glared at Ruby before looking at Akashi. "Do you realize that us hard working students - who HAVE studied hard just to get a good grade - feel when you, someone like you comes along and gets a 100?"

"...I-"

"You don't." Weiss snarled "Because you'll get just 100 on everything you try without putting one bit of effort into it!" Weiss face was a inch close to Akashi's. "And that makes me sick. You make me sick."

"That was uncalled for!" Yang barked. Once again Weiss ignored her.

"I heard that your weapon got confiscated. That's too bad, because without a weapon, you can't attend Beacon anymore… And I wish that idea was a reality." She glared hard at him.

"Ms. Schnee that is enough!" Port boomed "Telling someone that they are not welcome here is not tolerated-"

"No… she's right…" Akashi said finally "I got here…because of my perfect scores on the entrance exams."

Juge, no…everyone noticed the aura around the hammer user drop dramatically. Without a moment the boy turned away "You're not the only one who hates me for what I am…but I can't help it…" Akashi opened the door.

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way Weiss, please excuse me."

Team LARJ reacted instantly as the ran past Weiss, Riza glared darkly at her, Lucy eyes were more refined and Juge didn't bother to cast a glance as they ran after the boy.

"Weiss! What was that for!?" Team RWBY surrounded her "I though you had more tolerance than this!" Ruby cried.

"…. Ruby… you wouldn't understand."

"I totally won't!" she yelled "Sure Akashi was like me…but that doesn't give you any right to go off like that!"

"I thought he could take it."

"Well you thought wrong!" Yang said. And walked back to her seat. Port coughed into his hands.

"Well… that was unexpected, Ms. Schnee you will stay after this class. For the time being please take study notes about the Beowolf's natural habitat."

Weiss was still angry…but deep down…she knew it wasn't like her to do something like that.

"Well I say good riddance to that pig, I never liked him anyways."

"Dear Jasna, now is not the time to add fuel to the fire." Antonio shook his head. "Apparently she struck a nerve."

"…." Jasna shrugged and sat down, Alex was surprised, Team JNPR was having the same reaction.

….

"I .thought… it would be different here." Akashi walked the hall until he entered the courtyard. "Instead it's the same."

…

"Huh?" what are you kiddies doing outside of class?" The 3 members of team LARJ saw Alexis walking towards them "Where's Akky?"

"We're looking for him…Weiss said some bad things about him~ It was sad to watch."

"Huh? Akky was yelled at by a girl…what a loser!" Alexis laughed.

"She yelled at him for getting the top mark." Riza added. Alexis stopped laughing…her joking face turned serious.

"What?"

"Yeah.. I don't get it either."

Alexis stared at them before sighing "Well crap…"

"You know something?"

"He not the type to be proud of his talents. He hated being smart." Alexis sighed as she walked over towards the window "You know Akky was home schooled right?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. He was an outcast and called a nerd in A.C. Institute, no one would interact with him, hence our mum pulled him out of it and taught him what he already knows. Since then he's tried to change his ways and stopped studying altogether, but still…"

"Why? Isn't being smart good?"

"That's the thing, most people would agree, but Akky doesn't see it like that." Alexis shook her head "There's more to him than this."

…

"Akashi?" the hammer user turned around seeing Jaune and Kirk behind him "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just shaken up, that's all." He smiled sadly. Jaune waited a few moments.

"With the papers."

"Yeah… I scored another fricking 100… without even opening the page of the text book." Akashi laughed sadly "No matter how hard I try, the answer is just popping into my head…like it was a goddamn encyclopedia!"

"Man... it's not all that bad. I think that's great actually!" Jaune tried to cheer him up.

" I though so to. I really thought so, but no matter what I do, I'll ace it, and I'll be hated for it. Just like Weiss did!"

"That's her man, no one else can hate you."

"They will eventually. Hard work can get you so far, but talent gets you further.. that's logic." Akashi sat near the fountain and buried his head in his hands. "I can't believe it's already come to this after a few weeks of being here."

A hand was placed on his shoulders, looking up he saw Kirk smiling at him.

"Pervert." He pointed to himself. "Hated, loathed, outcast." But his smile grew "Don't care. I am me."

"And you are you." The phantom pointed at Akashi "Smart, tactical, respected. Good friend to me."

"….." Akashi wiped his tears and nodded "Thanks guys… means a lot."

"No problem" Jaune gave the thumbs up. Kirk spoke.

"Close eye. Present."

"Huh?"

"Present." Jaune and Akashi shrugged as they closed there eyes. A soft fabric material was placed on both their hands "Open."

Opening their eyes they found two silky objects in their grasp, one green and on blue.

"Kirk… those are not what I think..." Akashi opened the fabric revealing silky undergarments. Jaune's eyes widened as well. "Kirk…who do these belong to?"

Kirk Smiled.

"Yelling Heiress."

Today got a lot more interesting.

….

"_Renard_, you're exactly doing what Weiss is doing." Juge nudged Riza.

"So what, she had no right to yell at him!" the Fox snarled baring her teeth as she watched the heiress study. "She practically told him to leave Beacon!"

"Oh~? Why aren't we looking for Akky~?" Lucy sighed.

"Alexis said to head back to class…she'll find Akashi. We can go soon, it's only another 5 minutes until the lecture is over."

"Have you seen Jaune?" Ren asked from above "I haven't seen him after the... _incident_."

"I can say the same for Kirk." Antonio scanned the room for the striking turquoise hair..

"They must have sneaked out, those three have been good friends over the past week."

"Ren has been with them as well, but why didn't you go?" Nora asked her best friend, Ren shrugged as he jotted some notes done from his book.

"I didn't feel like I should have done something. Those three have been heading of into the forest to rain and all."

"Jaune's training!?" Phyrra spoke up getting the attention on her "I mean, that's good for him."

"But here is the thing. I don;t think they train, but they're up to something." Ren said. At that moment the bell rang. Everyone had got their book and all packed. Some of them glanced at the heiress as Port spoke with her.

"Guys, you may need to chalk one up." Team JNPR, AJKA and LARJ turned, seeing Yang and Blake behind them "Ruby went missing."

…... Some time later...

"So... you're saying that you one, sneaked into Team RWBY's room while Ruby was having a shower non less..." Jaune was pink as Akashi summed everything up as they were heading to the cafeteria. "...took steamy photos of her and then proceeded that raid on the wardrobe."

"Yes."

"And I'm I'm h-h-h-holding Weiss's..." Akashi shook his head.

"As much as I want to be in the state you are, we can't be seen with these. They will expel us dude."

"Expel? Impossible." Kirk stated "Camera rigged. Everything untouched. See?" Kirk slid his hand into his pants and pulled out a small envelope.

Akashi's hand shivered as Kirk handed him a small Polaroid. Jaune nearly screamed wasn't it for the hammer user's hand covering his mouth.

The picture contained Ruby washing her hair with her back turned against the door, Kirk's camera was top of the range, it captured the young huntress's curves and the fog gave of a my steamy effect.

"Kirk... these are quality!" Akashi couldn't help but to giggle like a pervert "How much?!"

"Good quality: 15 Lein per pic."

"Jaune, Kirk, Akashi!" Jaune escaped another scream as the said huntress came running towards them, wasting no time, Akashi placed the photos into his pocket, careful not to damage them.

"Ruby!" Jaune was the first to speak "What are you doing here?"

"Well... I wanted to see where Akashi went after what Weiss said to him... are you okay?" Ruby silver eyes stared at him sympathetically. The hammer user nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine... thanks to these guys."

Amidst of these, Kirk was staring at Ruby's face, thanks to his low presence Ruby completely overlooked him. The phantom narrowed his eyes as he spotted a couple of crumbs on Ruby's face.

"Suspicion." Kirk's eyes traveled down to her uniform. Sure enough there were more crumbs on her chest. "Dirty."

"Ah I see." Ruby chirped "Weiss was held back by professor Port, everyone is going to the cafeteria, you coming?"

"Sure-" Jaune spoke first, but his turquoise haired friend covered his mouth.

"Later. Other stuff." Kirk spoke finally scaring Ruby.

"GAH! Where did you pop up from!?" Ruby backed off.

"Always here, unnoticed." Kirk said dragging both of his friends by the wrist. "See you."

"Ah right? I'll let everyone know." Ruby was still creeped out before casting one last glance at them, running to the cafeteria.

…...

"Kirk what's up?" Jaune turned around.

"Ruby. Doesn't feel right." Kirk ran down the corridors with Akashi and Jaune right behind him. "Your room."

"What about our rooms?" Akashi said "Why are we going there?"

"Seen on Ruby. Like your rooms." Kirk pointed out "Crumbs."

"Crumbs? Where?"

"Chin. Chest." The blue head man spotted Team JNPR's door, opening it and scanning the room.

"Her scent. Here."

"Seriously? Are you like a faunus or something?" Akashi tilted his head. Kirk shook his head and followed Ruby's scent to Lucy's bed. "Here." The two followed him to the red head's bed side table. What they saw was an empty cardboard packet with a few crumbs left behind.

"..That's Lucy's..." Jaune quivered.

"Limited edition cookie flavored pack." Akashi paled "Someone-"

"Ruby." Kirk stated.

"Ruby?" Jaune said before his mind clicked into gear "The crumbs on her chest you saw... she eats cookies just like Lucy..."

"And get mad with someone touches her cookies..." Akashi started to look around "Guys, we should not be here."

"What are you-"

"...My Pocky...~" A saddened voice caused them to turn around "You ate my Pocky~" Lucy looked at them with tears in her eyes. Before Jaune could say anything, Lucy hung her head down. Then blue sparks appeared. "Give them back!"

"Lucy, listen! We didn't eat your pocky!" Akashi tried to defuse the situation.

As the weak attempts to calm the leader of LARJ failed, it got even worse, when the rest of their teams walked in and saw Lucy crying. Riza who had anger building inside of her, because of the Weiss incident already was about to lash out at the three, but was held back by Phyrra and Nora. Ren was trying to make sense of the situation. While Juge took a neutral look at the situation he moved to the front.

"They say, everyone is guilty until proven innocent, so tell me." Juge eyed the three "Why are you circled around Lucy's personal space?"

'Isn't it _Innocent until proven otherwise_...?' Phyrra thought to herself.

"Uhm... that is a good question. Kirk, tell them."

"..."

"Kirk?"

"Can't. Pervert. Untrusted." Kirk said those simple word. Making Akashi and Jaune depressed.

"If you can't prove your innocence…then we have hold you responsible for eating Lucy's pockys." Juge shook his head "In my family evidence is everything… since you don't have any."

"You can buy me new Pocky. A dozen of them." Lucy looked at them, Akashi was about to protest when he saw blue sparks flicker again in her eyes.

"Fine, we'll buy your pockys!" The hammer wielder shook his head. "I'll get them later tonight Lucy. I'll see you guys in Oobleck's class." Grabbing his book for the next class Akashi walked past them. Kirk had disappeared with Jaune, leaving the gang to themselves.

"…who was that?" Lucy said in an unusual voice. Team JNPR (minus Jaune) and LARJ looked at her.

"Huh? That was Akashi silly!" Nora sang. However Lucy shook her head.

"No….that wasn't Akashi. He was cold and it felt like steel escaped his mouth instead of words." Lucy ran to the corridor seeing Akashi retreating figure "Who are you?"

….

Oobleck's class.

"Kirk were are you going?" Jaune asked his spiky haired friend "Aren't we supposed to get to Oobleck's class?"

"Soon, one moment." Kirk turned around facing Jaune.

"Cover for me in class, I need to help Akashi and you." Jaune's mouth formed an 'o' before nodding.

"Okay!" Bumping fists with Kirk the leader of JNPR ran off to class leaving Kirk to himself.

"…." Without saying anything, the phantom ran through the corridors before reaching his destination.

'Camera room'

"Located." Kirk took a deep breath and exhaled calming his heart down, talking of his shoes he stuffed them near the rim of his pants. The boy tried opening the door only to find it locked.

"No problem." Kirk took something from his breast pocket, a thin hair clip, inserting the key he moved it around before hearing a 'click' noise, extracting the clip he opened the unlocked door entering the room without being found out.

"Find tape." Kirk scanned the wide room before taking a small pod out, rolling towards the middle of the room it exploded, revealing multiple red lasers scattered in the room.

"As expected." With slow procession, Kirk gently made is way, avoiding all the lasers before meeting the other room, what is shown were multiple cameras that had live feeds of many places around campus. Looking for the certain camera his blue eyes came across a certain hallway.

"Found." Looking down at the control panels, it was like for only a scientist could understand it, buttons everywhere from left to right. Kirk scanned them before seeing a button with a certain number.

'Camera 04'

"Perfect." Kirked smiled before touching it, a red outline noticed that he selected the camera feed. "Rewind." His fingers hovered over the buttons before seeing a nob highlighted in the same color of the video feed, nodded to trust himself he turned the dial backwards. Reactively the feed started reversing in slow motion, Kirk nodded before turning the dial more.

The feed from the previous went past before Kirk's eye spotted a certain girl with a red cape. Returning the dial to it's original position, he watched as Ruby entering Team JNPR/LARJ's room and looked for something. The camera was inside the hallway, so he could not see what she was doing.

"Akashi?" she asked. The audio was a little numb.

"Jaune?" Ruby called again, hearing nothing back she sighed "…no luck again."

"Why?" Kirk asked himself as he continued turn to dial clockwise.

"Hmm ~ I smell cookies…" Ruby made sounds as if she was walking through the joint room. "I wanted to join rooms too. I wonder if they let my team sleep over tonight? But Weiss would probably not agree haha."

Ultimately the girl had found where her nose was taking her, as Kirk deduced by hearing drawers being opened and the rustling sound of packaging. She then walked towards the door frame looking if anyone was close by in the hallway. It was empty.

"Lucy wouldn't mind if I just took one." Ruby opened the packet and took out a stick, shrugging to herself she took a bite.

What Kirk saw was Ruby turn into something similar of a monster in blue as she grabbed a handful of Lucy's beloved sweets and ate it all in one go before taking more.

"…." Kirk shook his head before pressing the record button, taking out a small memory card card from his camera he quickly uploaded the scene onto his camera.

"Proof enough?" Kirk looked darkly as the previous feed rolled onto Jaune and Akashi coming into the room to find the packet being empty.

…meanwhile…

Ozpin watched with amusement, as Kirk slipped past the lasers and gained access within a few minutes. Chuckling to himself he placed the recording into his personal database.

"Mr. Fire, the phantom of Lighthouse Academy. How interesting."

Bzzz…Bzzzz. Raising an eyebrow the headmaster saw his scroll flicker into life, an incoming message caught his attention.

TO: Headmaster Ozpin

Subject: Hammer inspection

_To the Headmaster._

_With Careful examination of the gravity you taken in possession from one of your Students at Beacon, we have come to the conclusion that the weapon this student has does not use the dust as it's primary function, instead it uses ones aura to a great effect._

_As you know, when a persons aura is depleted, the user will die._

_We will send back the weapon by tonight, but it is highly advised that the student should be forbidden to use the gravity hammer._

_Regards,_

_Vulcanus Quality Forge Inc._

"…Then so be it." The headmaster shook his head before looking outside at the blue sky.

….

The roles were reversed as Jaune was sleeping on Akashi's shoulders while the hammer user just tapped his pen on his paper. The two were stationed away from everyone else, including their teammates.

"This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as The Faunus War!" The green haired professor jumped from spot to another. "Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." Oobleck pointed to the large map of said-area with his stick, then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk. "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" Everyone was watching him jump all over the place."Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Some of the students raise their hands. Riza sighed, but didn't join them. What was the use? It was a cruel reality that everybody already knew about. Velvet on the other hand did raise her hand after a while.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!"the professor took a slight pause before drinking his coffee again "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?"

Weiss raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss stated with pride, but she could help but to take a quick glance at the boy she abused earlier.

"Precisely!" Oobleck praised her. " And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Unknowing to the sleeping blonde, a paper was flying through the air at his direction, Akashi felt something. Elbowing his friend Jaune got up with a fright, the paper ball missing him and landing on the ground. "Wha- I'm awake!"

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus" Jaune started to sweat as all eyes were on him.

'Night vision… this is basic knowledge man.' Akashi tried to send him mental message but failed.

"...had over that guy's stuff..." Jaune looked around to see Phyrra trying to give him the answer by pointing at her eyes."Uhh... Binoculars!"

Akashi slammed his head on the desk.

The professor sighed while he shook his head before zipping back to his desk"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin!" a tall ten with short brown hair stopped laughing at Jaune's downfall.

"Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin spoke smoothly.

Riza wanted to yell at him, but Lucy shoved pocky into her mouth.

Phyrra grunted "You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?"

Cardin growled back at her "What did you say?!"

"No, I have the answer!" the red head girl spoke "It's Night vision, the common trait of all faunus is their night vision, with those at their disposal, General Lagune's forces quickly dwindled, resulting into the general's surrender." Blake added more information and even made a well aimed jab at Cardin.

Oobleck nodded and continued the lecture. Suddenly Kirk appeared on the seat next to Jaune.

"Mr. D. Fire! Nice of you to join us! Care explaining where you were?"

"Number 2." Kirk said with no emotion, a few giggles echoed around the room before Oobleck shook his head.

"Yes I suppose today's Milkshake was more… dairy induced" straightening himself he zipped around.

"Moving on…"

"Kirk what did you have to do?"

"Evidence." Kirk looked at Jaune and pulled out his memory card. "Solid evidence."

"You mean….Ruby eating Lucy's pockys!?" Jaune's face turned to a joyous expression. He was bowing to his spiky haired friend.

"Mr. Arc! Mr. Fire, Mr. Mayhiro!" Oobleck zoomed on them again "See me after this!"

"Cardin laughed hard."

"You to Mr. Winchester!"

Akashi stayed silent.

"Yes sir."

…..after school….

Jaune and Cardin were standing before the professor while Akashi and Kirk waited behind them.

"You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is..." Oobleck took a sip of his coffee "It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along."

As the two walked out of the class Jaune watched as Kirk and Akashi walked before the professor.

"Mr. D. Fire…you have been absent for most of my classes-"

"Always here." Kirk opened his book and showed it to him from the 1st class they had. "Written down."

"I see… how could I make such a mistake. Disastrous!" Oobleck looked shocked. Apparently Kirk was used to this kind of thing from Lighthouse Academy already.

"Low presence..."

"Hm…carry on, and do try to make yourself more noticeable."

Kirk nodded.

"And you Mr. Mayhiro" the green haired professor looked at Akashi "You have been rather… distanced from today's class…care to explain?"

"Not really… I'm not feeing myself today." Akashi lied "I'll be fine by next class sir."

"Then see to it, from what I could tell, your book show extensive amount of interest in faunus history."

"Mayhiro were originally Faunus sir, but once human blood mixed with the bloodline, we became human…we don't show any faunus traits whatsoever."

"But you're still of Faunus lineage." The teacher reminded him "Have a good day gentlemen."

"You too sir." Kirk and Akashi walked out of the class.

"Faunus?"

"That has nothing to do with me anymore. It's ancient history."

"…cool."

"Not really."

"H-hey guys." The two saw Jaune with Phyrra walked towards them.

"Hello." Kirk nodded before looking at the green eyes of the huntresses boring into him. Feeling pressured he took a step back. And hid partly behind Akashi.

"Scared."

"It's fine." Akashi smiled at his male friend.

"Akashi, how are you feeling…you know from…" Phyrra left the sentence hanging.

"I'm fine Phyrra… are you bleeding!?" Akashi looked at Jaune's cheek seeing crimson trickle down his face.

"Oh yeah…Cardin and I tripped."

"You mean Cardin pushed you over and laughed about it?" Phyrra told the truth. "I'm telling you, LARJ and JNPR will break his legs if you want." She reminded him.

"Hehe…thanks…" the blonde laughed awkwardly at Phyrra's words. Kirk glanced at the two.

"Chemistry."

"Eh?" the two said in unison. Akashi giggled before slapping his friend on the back

"Ouch!" Jaune lost his balance again.

"Oops."

"There you are." Alex sighed as she walked towards the four "I've been waiting for you."

"For?" Kirk asked his teammate.

"Antonio wants us to sit together for class while me and Jasna are against it… That guy is supposed to be our leader. But don't get any ideas." Her eyes glinted dangerously.

"Roger."

"Good, now come along." Alex beckoned him over as she turned her back the way she came. Kirk nodded before waving at his friend.

"See you soon, I'll assist you."

"Right, thanks man." The blue haired teen smiled before running after Alex.

"What was he on about?"

"Nothing." Akashi smiled "I got to go too."

…For the interest of time…..

"As you know the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practising! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Goodwitch spoke "Until then we will be participating in one on one battles like yesterday."

Patting her dress down the blonde witch pulled out her scroll and tapped the first picture onto the big screen

"Team AKJA's Kirk D. Fire will face off against Team JNPR's Jaune Arc." Goodwitch announced. Jaune paled.

Kirk... smirked. Glynda wiped her screen clear before repeating the same process.

"After that it'll be Team LARJ's Riza Inari vs Team RWBY's Blake Belladona."

"Are they doing it on purpose?" Riza clicked her tongue and looked at her fellow classmate. Ozpin had to know Belladona's secret.

"Interesting."

"Then the last match will be team CRDL's Cardin Winchester vs team AKJA's Alex Wilfred."

"Then let's start this fight!" Yang yelled again a few cheers for her teammate.

"Indeed." Goodwitch nodded.

Jaune and Kirk stood opposite to each other, Kirk had _Bigshot_ ready to fire while Jaune gripped his sword tightly. Phyrra frowned, while she didn't like Kirk (more his hobby), she also couldn't deny that he was very good with a gun.

"Begin the match." Glynda said in a clipped voice.

"YAAAAAAAAAAA-" as Jaune ran forwards to cut his opponent, his left foot was encased in ice…

Then his right.

Then his left arm.

His chest.

"Wha-" Jaune looked up seeing Kirk aiming Bigshot at his face "No wai-"

Then in face was frozen in ice.

"Sorry." Kirk emptied the mag before placing a single bullet in it. "It'll hurt a bit."

Cocking his gun he fired at his chest, causing a small explosion, as the blonde boy skidded to a halt everyone watched as Jaune's aura display turned red, indication that he was low.

And he lost.

"Target eliminated." Kirk lowered his gun and dismantled it, placing it behind his bag. Walking over towards his friend who was was coughing, he grabbed his hand pulling him up.

"Okay?"

"Yeah…but you could have went easy on me you know." He pouted.

"Mr. Arc that was a poorly done match." Glynda scolded him "Perhaps professor Mayhiro could assist you…if she ever got out of her lazy state." Sighing to indicate her disappointment she turned to Kirk. "Nicely done Mr. Fire, you two may return to your seats." Nodding Kirk helped Jaune back to JNPR before sitting with his team, Jasna punched him hard in the arm.

"Don't get to close pig." She seethed.

"Jasna, quite it if you please."

"Next up is Ms. Inari vs Ms. Belladona"

(Insert music: Black fire: Blake vs Riza (Halo 3 ODST: skyline- Air traffic control)

"Hm... interesting." Juge and Antonio smirked, both knew that this fight was going to be more than entertaining. "Riza, do your best in this fight and try not to lose your cool."

"I got it. She isn't a Grimm Juge." Riza twirled her staff around, careful not to make anyone explode. "But thanks."

"Do your best Riza~" Lucy gave her best friend the thumbs up.

"Yes... take her down fluffy." Akashi nodded in confidence.

"Thanks everyone." Riza nodded back before walking towards the main stage, all eyes were on her.

"GO BLAKE!" everyone recognized Ruby's voice as she and her older sister cheered for their teammate. The girl clad in black and white clothing walked towards the main stage as her opponent.

"You know Blake... this is the first time were talking after such a while... have you told them about yourself?" Riza whispered so only Blake could hear her.

"If you're referring to 'that'... then no." Blake unsheathed _Gambol Shroud_ and readied herself. "And I don't plan on telling them anytime soon."

"...That's why you and me are always so different. You are not accepting who you are." Riza scolded her as change Ryuyari into its gun form. However this comment made Belladona smirk.

"You are the one to talk Inari." Blake shot back "You can't even control yourself when it comes to fighting Grimm... or should I say... show your true self."

"Ladies you may begin the fight when you are ready." Glynda said as the timer buzzed for time.

"Fine then." Riza charged forward, but unlike Jaune she moved left to right in a pace motion, ready to fend off Blake's attacks.

'Gotta be on my toes, one false move and I'm done for.'

"_Riza, you really are bad in ranged and close combat."_

"_..Ghhhh"_

Firing, Riza aimed for Blake who in turn batted her bullets away like it nothing before running towards her. Riza right on her intuition jumped back as her weapon transformed into a spear, throwing without hesitation it sped towards her creating a medium explosion.

"Not good enough!" Riza eye widened as a black object came straight at her, knocking the girl off balance as she crashed into the ground hard. On the screen showed that both Blake and Riza full green health had decreased into orange, however the Fox faunus was in a worse state than her opponent.

"Riza isn't that experienced when it comes to fighting really close, on the other hand Blake's skill in mid range fights is mediocre." Akashi said to Juge "But in this type of field it put them both in a disadvantage."

"But that's where you're wrong Akashi, Blake is more suited in tight areas like this. Riza needs to limit her power since she is a heavy area fighter. She needs more space for her attacks."

"Riza will win this~" Lucy cheered her friend on. But the boys only looked at her.

"DO your best RIZA!"

"Left, step back, right, duck, uppercut." Riza trained eye watched as she foretold Blake's attacks, but to her misfortune, she received small cuts every-time she avoided it. Biting the inside of her cheek lightly as she once again transformed _Ryuyari_ into a gun, narrowly ducking underneath _Gambol Shroud_ she jammed the back of her shotgun into Blake's gut, causing the air inside her to leave. As if suspended in midair Riza smirked for a fraction before turning around seeing Blake again, but this time with a fist of her own as a punch straight in the face, causing her to fly a few meters before landing with a thud.

"Damn it!" Riza cursed herself before using the momentum and flip to her feet.

"You're mine!" Blake shouted.

Blake went in close and became a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at Riza, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with her shotgun at unbelievable speed. Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Riza to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Blake until one final beating with her spear causes her to go stiff.

Or did she?.

Blake's body vanished again as Riza jumped high, transforming her shotgun into a spear again "Not from below... but from up top!" Doing a 180 spin Riza saw Blake flying towards her, blades ready to cut her, in turn Riza was about to throw her spear.

"Time's up!" both student halted their attacks before dropping to the ground "As you can see, both Ms. Inari and Belladona are talented huntress's but in this case... Ms. Belladona would have won this fight." everyone looked up, seeing Riza aura level in the red zone, Blake wasn't too far away.

"Riza, my advice to you is to learn tactics to protect yourself from close quarter hunters and Grimm." the fox bowed before looking at Blake.

"...Next time..."

Blake only nodded before stepping of the stage. Riza sighed before walking back to team LARJ.

"You did well Fluffy."

"Bite me Akashi." Riza shook her head "I need to get better."

"That's why were here~" Lucy smiled as she hugged her. "You did well~"

"Next fight!" Glynda called the next two combatants.

…...

Stunned.

That was the expression everyone's face had one.

Stunned.

They didn't watched a fight.

They watched a dance of the black-haired huntress as she lulled Cardin into a beautiful defeat.

As if she had the moves of Blake, but much smoother and more refined, her face wasn't contorted, thinking of the next plan... it was calm and... scary.

Like she knew what the mace wielder was going to do.

Cardin never stood a chance against her.

She knew where to move, when to shoot and to dodge and how to finish him off.

It all ended with Alex pointing her gun to Cardin's face forcing him to surrender.

…...

"Hell yeah!" Jasna shouted "You showed that scum what you can do!" This one time she was not only talking bad about him because he was a guy. Cardin was real scum.

"Very well done Alexandra, you certainly peeked my interested." Antonio smiled as her was he extended his hand, this was followed by Jasna grabbing his wrist.

"Don't get any ideas Anto, you don't want me to do the same things to you I did to Kirk, do you now?"

"But of course not dear Jasna, I was just showing my respect to her." Antonio raised his hand in defense.

"Well you can do it without the contact!" she huffed, shaking his head Antonio sat back down.

"I certainly have no reason to impress you in the first place. I simply did how I was told." Alexandra's eyes were cold as she ignored his praise.

"That is all for todays class students, please take in todays experience and be sure to prepare yourself for tomorrows class, that is all."

Students got up and headed out to their next classes.

"Well... should we head of to her class?" Akashi gave pained expression as he looked to his team.

…...Some time later...

"And so, in order to protect yourselves from a pack of Beowulf while poisoned the correct action is...?" Alexis scanned the room seeing one or two hand up "Scarface?"

"..." Everyone in the class looked around.

"I'm asking you... the one with a tiara on your head."

"My name is Weiss,_ professor_." Weiss was gritting out the 'professor' part.

"So it is." the blonde retired huntress gave her a deadpanned face "So you have the answer?"

"Before combating the pack, one must first try to stop the spread of poison, even if it mean amputating your own body parts."

"Interesting choice, scarface." Alexis winked at her, Weiss however rolled her eyes. "But yes, what Weiss said is the closest answer you will have to consider. In order to survive you have to make the hardest decisions."

"Once you get used to her teaching style... it is not so hard to understand." Juge said as he watched as blonde walk back and forth. "Once you throw logic out the window."

"Right... next week will be a survival week, I and professor Goodb- I mean Goodwitch." Alexis coughed. "Will be joining you on your first test."

"Wait... you mean!?" surprisingly, Ruby was the one to shout.

"Sit down Riding Hood, and yes. Your tests and exams will not be theory, but praxis."

"But!"

"Ruby Rose." Alexis stared at her "I will teach you all I know about survival and as Ozpin said: 'It is up to you to take the first step.' Now let me give you two choices. You can walk out of this class right now... or you can harden up."

A moment went by as Ruby nodded and sat down "Make no mistake Riding Hood, I won't let my students die. Not when I am around."

'I find that hard to believe.' Weiss stared at Alexis

"But that goes for all of you, this isn't a picnic... this is your test to prove you have what it takes to go beyond your limits and I might have to break you in order to do that."

"Whoa... she's serious!" Jaune was freaked out, for the past few weeks he witnessed the busty blonde talk, educate and grope her younger brother. But that was definitely thrown out the window.

"That's the end of class for today, I've send each of you 'items' for you to purchase for the test, see to it that it's done... you will suffer greatly if you don't."

…...

"Akashi." Juge called him as well. He, Kirk and Jaune sat at a table near the kitchen, while the others (Girls) sat at another table. "Akashi."

"Yeah?"

"Your sister."

"She looks like a pervert woman with incest issues, but she wasn't called 'Lightning God's Wife' for show, even though we only see her pervertedness, I still admire my sister... it's actually one of the reasons I created my gravity hammer. She used a similar hammer with lightning dust."

"Wow. She was that great?"

"We both shared a similarity: We don't like standing out. Alexis hated being well known." Akashi drank his coke "We don't pride on our talents."

"You think you have the mind of a genius. What about your sister?"

"For example she already fought in impossible uphill battles, not to mention that she had won a 6 on 1 match. She's talented like that."

"Interesting... could she teach me how to fight?" Jaune asked hopefully Akashi shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe, you just have to ask her."

"But you're her brother."

"Yep. And I'm not calling a favor, she goes over the top on any favors I ask her."

"Ah come on! Couldn't you just ask her covertly? Make it seem natural and bring it up slowly and maybe she will totally agree! She is a professor after all." Jaune pleaded. Akashi grunted before eating his fries.

"Fine... you owe me."

"Yes!" Jaune pumped his fist. "Uh... naturally." He corrected himself trying to sound composed.

….

Somewhere on the other side of the cafeteria, Phyrra dropped her fork.

Something was wrong.

Very wrong.

…..

"Ow!" the boys turned their heads as they saw team CRDL crowding around a small figure "Please stop!"

"Or what, you'll shed fur on us?" Cardin snickered and his teammate's joined in. the leader pulled at the girl's long bunny ears. "Come on... tell me."

"Velvet?" Akashi stood up... and followed by Juge.

"You know her?"

"She was the one who teamed up with me and Lucy during the ceremony trial, I always wondered who she was."

"Targeted. Bullies." Kirk said on his seat in a dark tone. "Alone." He watched them from afar.

"Then where's her team?"

"Don't know, don't care." Akashi walked towards the group. Grabbing Velvet by the wrist he pulled her close to him, the girl squeaked as she looked up.

"Akashi..."

"What's the big idea Mayhiro?" Cardin asked up to him "Why would you you ruin our fun?"

"Cut the crap, I hate going over how 'you should treat people', because everyone here knows that you are just scum if you gang up on other people smaller than you." Akashi glared at him. Cardin and the rest laughed before pulling out their weapons.

"Is that so? Then you wouldn't mind us having 'fun' with you, hero boy!" Akashi watched as Cardin brought his mace onto him, but.

"Attacking an unarmed person with your oversized weapons despite him not having done anything to you... you are truly the lowest of the low." Juge spoke calmly as he stopped Cardin's movement with his whip, Kirk cocked his gun at Dove while Jaune more or less determined pulled his sword out to defend his friends. "Leave now and we'll forget this ever happened." the young Velmón watched them all.

"...come guys let's go. See you around Jauney boy." Cardin released himself from Juge's whip before heading of. While passing he patted Jaune's shoulder harshly making him almost lose balance. The five watched as team CRDL walked away.

"Um... Ak-akashi...you c-c-can let go of me now." Akashi eyes widened as he realised that he was hugging the girl more than he should have.

"Sorry!"

"It's fine... thank you all...!" Velvet smiled at them before rubbing her ears.."That really hurt."

"Were is your team Ms. Scartinia, surely they would have eaten with you or something...?"

"..." the girl looked at the ground.

"Oh." Juge was smart enough to asses what was going one.

She was a faunus.

"Anyways, thanks for helping me-"

"OI PIG!"

(Prolix and Temper – Doppleganger)

Akashi (Jaune flinched as well as Kirk) growled as he slowly turned his head towards his sworn enemy. "Who the hell do you think you are, HUH?!"

"...I was helping someone in need." Akashi was taught better than to call girl names... unless it was on friendly terms. "You have a problem with that?"

"No... those guys can die for all I care, but you... holding her that closely... it pisses me off to no end!" she seethed as she walked towards him.

"..." letting Velvet go Akashi walked towards the brawler.

"Dude are you crazy!?" Jaune yelled at him "She's going to kill you!"

"Crazy. Stop." Kirk was retreating behind the first bench he could find.

"Akashi this is near suicidal, she will end you." Even Juge was warning him. A sweatdrop appeared on his forehead.

"I don't care."

Nearly everyone in the food court felt a shiver down their spine as Akashi spoke. Jasna smirked as she cracked her knuckles "Eh~ Looks like this little piggy grew some balls."

"Jasna... I don't think is this wise." He didn't bother to comment on her language. Something more important was taking place.

"Relax Anto, I'll put him in his place quickly." The two look at each other before walking to the middle of the cafeteria.

"Someone should stop them." Blake was looking on with her team.

"Why should we, Akashi is going to get what's coming to him."

"Weiss..." Blake's eyes flashed dangerously before flickering towards the oncoming battle.

"Akashi stand down this instant!" Riza shouted at her teammate, Lucy however was eating her pocky as the plot unfolded.

"This doesn't concern you Riza, stay out of this." Riza felt the same pressure coming from him again.

'This coldness... is this... the real Akashi?'

The two touched foreheads as the they tried to push the other back like angry bulls.

"I've been laughed at by you, have bruises everywhere because of you, even been called scum of the universe by you and I haven't even done a single damn thing to you since I got here."

"Oh! Boo-hoo, why don't you cry me a river? Then why won't just roll over and go out of my way already?"

"Today is a bad day, I suggest you back off Jasna." Akashi growled at her, balling her hand into a fist Jasna delivered a fast right hand to Akashi, but all that resounded was with flesh hitting flesh.

"I said... back off." Akashi pushed her off, as the girl regained her footing, Akashi's eyes a apple pie slice near him. Acting on impulse he said.

"Hey Jasna, you've been real sour lately... how about your sweeten up!?" the girl's eye flew open to see Akashi jam the treat onto her face before falling on her butt.

Everyone mind was in sync for a split second and they were all thinking this.

"What a lame pun!"

Except for Lucy who had to add her own two cents.

"That's sour apple pie."

"_Who cares?!" _Riza hand chopped her head.

Akashi smug grin frowned a little "I may have signed my will here... curse my anger..."

…..rewind 10 seconds back...

Juge shook his head before seeing someone's gravy bowl on the table. 'I could attack with my whip, but I won't use it on unarmed hunters.' His plan was to hit Akashi with the gravy to break the fight with some comical relief. Usually people don't fight after seeing each other full of gravy. Grabbing the gravy bowl in his hand Juge chucked it with precise aim as Akashi slammed the pie into Jasna's face.

Akashi sensed something coming from behind and ducked seeing the gravy fly right by him. "Huh? Who did that!?"

"Akashi you idiot!" Juge shouted "You ruined it!"

Before anything could arise on them a clang of pottery hitting the ground followed by many female gasps.

Everyone knew one rule you shouldn't cross…it wasn't messing with Jasna. It was something even more important.

Much more dangerous.

"Juge… who was behind me?" Akashi started to sweat fast… as did Juge.

"Akashi… you might not want to turn around…"

"….." the hammer wielder gulped as he ignored him, cocking his head around. His soul left him.

The bowl of gravy….was now mixed with Yang's blonde hair. Brown on most of the mane, it looked sticky and really hard to clean.

"…" Yang was beyond shock as her lilac eyes slowly turned blood red. "Who did this…!"

"It was Juge…all him." Akashi pointed towards Juge…who was beyond shock as well.

"Traitor!"

"You blamed me for eating Lucy's pocky and besides. 'Everyone is guilty until proven innocent', right? " Akashi was sweating in fear, but he still managed a dirty grin.

Before Juge could retaliate heavy footsteps could be heard coming at them

"_**Youuuuuuuuu Mooooonsteeer!**_"

In less than a second she had overcome the distance between them and was attacking the man in the blue vest furiously.

Despite the training Juge received, Yang was inching closer with each punch and kick to painting the cafeteria red with his blood.

"Y-yang... I didn't mean to get gravy in your hair!" Juge backed into a corner as the angry blonde walked towards him, body ablaze.

"You monster..." she growled out "You did that on purpose!"

"Hell yes he did!" Akashi yelled out "He even said that girl's with blonde hair are mostly dumb!"

"Why!?" Juge screamed as he narrowly dodged a fist to his face, barrel rolling a little distance "Akashi, we're teammates!"

"You blamed me and Akashi that we ate Lucy's pocky stash!" Jaune yelled at Juge who was busy trying not to die. "Kirk said that Ruby ate her stash, it was the limited 'choc chip' pocky edition!" a frustrated cry came from Yang.

"Hold this and lemme hit you!" her fist dented the cafeteria wall and Juge jumped back to Jaune, Kirk and Akashi, the girl snorted as she charged her aura and ran at them.

"You will die now!" The brown liquid was dripping on her jeans jacket. "Gross...!" she shivered with more than just anger.

"Enough of this." Kirk pulled out a small ball before smashing it on the ground, creating a large plum of smoke

Coughing Yang swiped the black smoke away, looking around in anger, seeing that all four boys where nowhere to do found.

"AAARGH!"

"Y-yang—"

"GAAAH!" this time it was Jasna who screamed as she wiped the apple pie off her face. _"Where is he!?"_

"Jasna are you okay!?" Alex and Weiss ran towards the male hating female. The growls of a wild animal met their ears as Jasna got up and stomped out of the place. "Jasna?"

"I'll kill them…if it's the last thing I do…I'll kill the four of them…"

…

"Let's NEVER do that again!" Jaune cried as he fell onto the forest floor. Juge shook his head and glared at Akashi.

"Akashi... you set me up to die in there!"

"Now you know how I felt when you didn't believe me!"

"And I still don't without-"

"Proof." Kirk handed Juge the camera and pressed play. The warm light revealed the hunter's embarrassed face as he watched Ruby take the pockys.

"...I now believe you three. This is solid evidence." Juge nodded before stretching his arms "But where did you get this?"

Kirk suddenly disappeared more into the shadows.

"...right. Well on the bright side this could be seen as a nice warm down for the day."

"Let's never do that again…" Jaune moaned as he rolled around the floor.

"They shouldn't have gone to far!" Everyone's head perked up as they heard the voice of Alex "Weiss you check those bushes."

"Right."

"No way… they followed us so fast!?" Juge cursed as he looked at the tall tree "Come on…up we go!"

Nodding the four started climbing, Jaune clung to Akashi's back as the rest on the tree trunk soon enough Weiss burst through the bushes scanned the area, the young Velmón pressed his index finger to his lip, telling the to be quite.'

"This is the last straw Mayhiro.." Weiss ice blue eyes scanned the tree, but couldn't see the four. "I can't take any more of you or your airhead sister!"

"What did she say!?" Akashi blood boiled as he reached of Jaune's sword, but Kirk grabbed his wrists.

"Hold it."

"And where is the little pervert!?" she screamed "I know he took my favorite panties!"

"….." Juge looked in horror as Jaune and Akashi pulled out Weiss's undergarments "You've got to be kidding me…"

"I forgot about these." Akashi shrugged as he passed the blue undergarment to Kirk "Here."

"Are you insane, you just stole panties from a heiress that could easily crush your lives!"

"Hey she yelled at me, and you know how Kirk gets!" Akashi defended his friend.

Juge simply shook his head as he observed the heiress. "Now there is no going back..."

"Stole bra too." Kirk stated as he pulled out a red bra from under his shirt.

"ARE YOU FOR REAL!?" Jaune shouted.

"Alex's bra."

"Kirk... you need help."

"Did you guys hear that!?" the four looked down once again as they watched Jasna and Alex regroup with Weiss. "It sounded like them!"

"Let's find them, I'll paint these trees with their blood." Jasna seethed.

"Not another sound Arc!" Juge whispered as covered the blonde hunters mouth. Watching the girls scanning the area.

"I could have sworn..."

Creak...

All four boys senses went off immediately as the creaking got louder before they all felt the gravity pushing them down to earth. _"CRAAAP!"_

As the four fell on top of each other the girl watched them disappear before seeing 3 objects floating towards them.

As the boys got up they witness in horror as Weiss's panties floated towards the girls. Alex's bra did the same. They all gulped as the female vengeance demon's eyes flashed with killing intent.

"Retreat." Kirk and the other ran for their lives as the tomboy blade warrior chased after them, along with Weiss and Alex. Jaune screamed as a flare shot passed him and hit a tree.

"Is this what you meant by fun!?" the blonde captain of JNPR yelled at Juge, who in turn looked at Akashi "Well!?"

"I didn't know they where going to be here! And you know how Kirk gets when he sees them... though they are nice pic-"

"AKASHI!" Juge shouted "Don't tell me-!"

"What, no!" Akashi laughed nervously as a bullet swished past him "I'm not that kind of pervert!"

"Regular Customer."

"Traitor!" Akashi yelled at Kirk as the the boy jumped over the rock falling a few meters to the ground.

Running as fast as their legs could take them the four sprinted past the bushes and trees while running from the 3 killer huntresses.

"Not so fast _scum_!" Akashi watched as Weiss appeared in front of him, sword ready to attack. "I will end your disgusting existence today!"

"Jaune I'm borrowing this!" the hammer user grabbed team JNPR's leader sword as he blocked of Weiss' attack, "Sorry Weiss... not today! I don't have my weapon!"

"Like I care about that! You will pay for stealing my-" Fighting the blush off she ran after him again.

"Kirk you little rat, let me punish you!" the turquoise headed teen kept running as he heard trees being cut down, the sound getting closer and closer.

"Death preying." Kirk whispered as a gun shot was heard veering to his left he saw the bullet hit the tree before igniting it on fire.

"Death coming."

"Kirk get you ass back here!" Alex screamed "This is the second time you've taken my bra!"

Juge watched as his 3 comrades (for now) ran for their lives. Akashi was balancing carrying a passed out Jaune (from the terror) while fending of Weiss. Kirk was barely hanging on.

"Oh for the love of god." spinning around Juge twirled his whip around, igniting it on fire before striking a row of trees causing them to fall.

"Akashi, grab Kirk!"

"Right!" Akashi activated his gravity, making him and Jaune light as a feather and jumped past Weiss and grabbed Kirk by the scruff of his shirt, as he dashed past the trees and Juge. The 3 girl saw the flaming logs crashing down before blocking them of course to the target.

The boys didn't stop running for at least an hour.

…...

"Do you understand your actions!?" Juge crossed his arms in disappointment as Kirk, Akashi and Jaune knelled and looked down at the ground "Don't think that they will have the state of mind to let this go... all of you should be ashamed of yourselves."

"But didn't you throw gravy at Yang?"

"That is something I will deal like a man - like all of you will once we get back to Beacon... am I clear!?"

"Roger."

"Yes mum."

"Ohhh... Weiss thinks I'm a perv now."

"Jaune" Akashi placed a hand on his shoulders "You were already a perv when I showed you those pics."

"And Jasna is going to kill us."

"Beat us with a inch of our lives left... but she won't kill us... I think." Akashi sighed as he rubbed his head.

"Then you... _we all_ deserve what's coming to us." Juge nodded "Come on. Let's head back to Beacon."

…...

Kirk stared at his dorm door... silence was meeting his ears. There was no one around and his body shook with terror.

"Death... coming..."

Kirk took a deep breath before grasping the nob of his door. Suddenly the door swung open. He flinched in pure terror as he brought his hand up to weakly defend himself but instead of being greeted by fist a smooth voice beckoned him.

"Kirk. You and and the others have caused a storm of destruction in the cafeteria, I was about to look find our two troublesome teammates, could you help me?" Antonio asked him, but his face turned into a more concerned one. "Kirk... what's wrong?"

"Jasna... going to kill me... Alex... kill me..." Antonio raised an eyebrow as Kirk shivered.

"Now. Sure your hobbies are looked down upon and Jasna does punish you on a daily basis, but she does know her limits... most of the time."

"Killing intent."

"In all honestly, between you and me, she deserved it. Akashi protected a young and innocent girl from her attackers. Jasna's blood boils when men get too close with females... she acted on impulse, but she did seem more angered when that pie was thrown at her." Antonio shook his head "But she shouldn't stick her nose where it doesn't belong."

"Stole panties."

"I….who's?" Antonio barely manged to compose his voice and instead of reprimanding he asked the next best question.

"Heiress."

He sighed. "Did you at least give it back?"

"Yes."

"Good. But if I was in your shoes I would try to look for more... discrete places to sell my… merchandise."

"You mean!?"

"Yes Kirk. I am well aware of your job, be thankful that neither Jasna nor Alex have caught on. Actually… I've been diverting their suspicions to other things."

"Cover?"

"Yes…because behind all the filth, I see you can be a worthy hunter capable of great things. It's only a matter of time before you stop this pointless charade."

"…"

"Come. I'll try to calm the two down… you can believe in me." Antonio smiled a perfect smile at him.

"Yes….comrade."

…

Juge, Jaune and Akashi walked together, the corridors were quiet as most of the students had already turned in for the evening.

"Have you already figured out how to break it down to Yang?" Jaune asked the young Velmón.

"Not really, but I'll figure something out. Some kind of compensation perhaps?"

"That sounds about right, but her compensation could be you becoming a punching bag for all your life." Jaune looked at him.

"I won't allow that to happen… it was an accident after all."

"Try saying that to her face. I swiped a blonde strand by accident and she flipped out on me!" Akashi sulked "I swear she reminds me of someone from video game."

As the boys got closer to their joint dorms, the door swung open before closing, revealing a red haired huntress standing before them. "Oh Jaune! Juge and Akashi too!"

Dusting herself off and composing herself she spoke "We where about to come find you guys, but that's not important... Jaune come with me for second. I need to speak to you." Grabbing his wrist the leader of JNPR was dragged of somewhere.

"They have chemistry." Akashi said for the second time.

"Hm. A strong woman and a wannabe hero… maybe." He smirked.

"Mr. Mayhiro."

Akashi turned around to see Ms. Goodwitch looking at him "The headmaster would like to see you in his office."

"Alright!" Akashi cheered "I finally get my weapon back!"

"…" the teacher nodded before motioning him to follow her.

"I'll be back soon man."

"Ah." Watching the hammer wielder walk away Juge entered his team's room.

Instantly Riza's and Lucy's eyes shot up, the next moment was the two running towards him with lips tightly pressed together.

"Good afternoon-"

"Shhh!" Riza waved her arms around "Don't wake her!"

"Wake who?"

"Shh~" Lucy yawned "She came in here and refused to leave until she saw you~"

"Who?"

Nora giggled as she walked to the boys side of the room before pointing at something.

Rather: someone.

On the young Velmón's bed was Yang snoring away as she clutched his pillow tight. "She fell asleep a good 10 minutes ago.

"!?" Juge stiffened up.

"As I said before…Yang stormed in here with her hair clear of gravy, and demanded to see you, but none of us knew where you where so for the rest of the afternoon was she sitting on your bed staring at the door… she nearly killed Ren."

Ren was sleeping… in an odd position.

"…and what is her team doing about this?" He felt even more exhausted now, knowing that he had been running away with the others for nothing. Now he was a collaborator.

"Ruby tried to convince her to leave it be until tomorrow, but she wouldn't have it." Riza shook her head "No one could. Was it really necessary?"

"In order to stop Akashi it seemed like the best choice, but things don't go the way you want." Juge pushed past them as he tip toed to the foot of his bed, pulling out a sleeping bag. "I'll deal with this in the morning… I've had a long day."

"You sure? She could wake up anytime… and then…" Riza gulped.

"I'll be fine. I was trained to keep my senses up while I sleep, but… I will apologize to Yang either way."

Lucy and Riza looked at their teammate. "Okay… sleep well." It almost sounded like she was teasing him.

"Where's Akky~ He was supposed to get my pockys~" Lucy sang as she went to her bed.

"Ms. Goodwitch said that Ozpin wanted to speak to him."

"Is he getting his hammer back?"

Indeed… after such a long time.

…..

"Headmaster." Akashi knocked on the door before entering."You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, Mr. Mayhiro… I'm sure you had an entertaining night?"

"…you could say that." Akashi chuckled "Is it about my hammer?"

"Yes, please have a seat." Doing as he was told the young Mayhiro sat down, a few moments passed before Ozpin looked outside.

"A weapons is what represents us. It is an extension of our souls. It seems you have taken that to heart when you crafted your gravity hammer."

"Yes I did sir. It was inspired by my sis- I mean Professor Mayhiro's thunder hammer."

"She has told me so… you seem to look up to her."

"She was one of the main reasons I wanted to become a hunter…to be on the same platform she once was."

"But you barely visit her?"

"I like her seriousness, but her playful nature is very…"

"Bold?"

"Yeah."

"Mhm." Ozpin smirked "Akashi, it is my duty to see that the students of Beacon get the best education we can offer here, but it is also my duty to see to their safety."

"Sir… what are you getting at?"

"Akashi... Most student's weapons are dust powered and gas powered, but your gravity hammer unlike thunder hammer uses ones aura to great lengths to use it."

The boy flinched as he looked at the red carpet. "Akashi…you have a far more dangerous weapon than Ms. Rose."

"So?"

Ozpin stared into his brown eyes before shaking his head.

**"**After much consideration Mr. Mayhiro, we researched your weapon and have come to the conclusion." the headmaster sighed as he stood up from his seat and walked over to the young hammer user, placing a hand on his shoulders he took a deep breath.

"I am sorry Akashi. Your weapon is hereby forbidden to be used, you will not be given back your weapon, we will store it here, where it will do no more damage."

"...What?" Akashi asked almost inaudibly.

The whole world crashed around him.

"I am concerned about you safety." Ozpin said "If one's aura is depleted they will die."

"I know that!" Akashi shouted "But the G-hammer... I made that…and you're taking it away?!"

"I know that you are upset, but please listen… your enrollment will not be terminated, but you will need to get or craft a new weapon."

Akashi was stunned. His one best weapon was stripped away from him… like something was ripped out from inside him.

Clenching his hands to fists he pounded Ozpin's desk, his hair covered his eyes as he bared his teeth. Hot tears pricked his eyes. "Forget it! Without gravity hammer… I'm just a dead hunter. That was my true weapon… a new one doesn't mean crap to me."

Ozpin shook his head as Akashi headed for the door. "Akashi, is this what you want?"

Akashi looked at him teary eyed face "The requirement to attend Beacon is to have a functioning weapon… without one on hand you have no right to be here anymore."

The young man didn't reply.

"….Then so be it. Akashi Mayhiro." Ozpin said "It was a pleasure having you here."

"….." Akashi opened the door and clammed it. Ozpin sighed before pulling out his scroll.

[TO: MAYHIRO

FROM: OZPIN

I told him the news.]

He send it…seconds later:

[TO: OZPIN

FROM: MAYHIRO

"And?"

He verbally withdrew himself from Beacon.

Are you serious?! That wasn't the plan!

He has his own. I guess he will leave first thing in the monring.]

Ozpin paused.

[Are you sure this will work out?

Of course! I'm his sister and besides.

That hammer isn't his original weapon.]

"Then I'll leave this in your hands professor Mayhiro." Ozpin nodded as he took a sip of his coffee and watched the night sky.

…

Akashi walked slowly with his vision blurry and his head hung low.

"There you are!" the boy didn't need to lift his head… he already knew who it was.

Slap.

"How dare you!" Weiss shouted again, Akashi felt his cheek stinging. "I am sick of you and your sister! The day you become a hunter is the day I'll lose all faith in this institution."

"…"

"It's one thing to deal with the professor, which I barely can, but stealing a girl's underwear!? That's where I draw the line!"

"…."

Slap.

Weiss slapped him again "Look at me when I'm talking... to you…." Weiss noticed his body shaking and his tears. "Huh?"

"…"

"You are crying already… pathetic." She clicked her tongue "I'll never acknowledge you." Turning her back towards him she spoke again."Ruby asked me to apologize to you for what happened in professor Port's lesson… it's ridiculous." She turned away. "But I'm-"

"I'm leaving Beacon." Akashi spoke up.

"!?" Weiss spun around with her eyes wide open "What… did you say?"

"Just like you asked Weiss!" Akashi yelled at her "You wanted me gone and now I'm leaving. You finally got your goddamn will princess!"

"Wha- wait! I don't understa-"

"What's there to understand!?" Akashi threw his arms up "I'm going, so you can finally have that number one spot on the list you wanted so badly!" screaming in frustration he punched the wall making his hand bleed. "All i wanted was to become a good hunter, but it's people like you... people like you! Who always stand in my way!"

"….." Weiss looked at him with shock.

"You finally get your wish… you wanted me gone… my weapon has been banned and taken from me… and I'm going first thing in the morning." Shoving past a shocked white-haired girl he walked away. "Crushing my dream… maybe my downfall will be your way to the top Weiss Schnee." And with that Akashi left her.

"…" Weiss for the first time was speechless. "Leaving… because of me?"

…..


	6. Chapter 6

Yo everyone, this is another chapter done by Bugdevil! Please enjoy the chapter!

Arc 2: First Steps. Chapter 6: A day

**Antonio's Day:**

**Beacon Academy - Team AKJA's room**

Today we take a look at a mysterious place. A place that was kept out of the picture until now. Enter team AKJA's room.

A sturdy wall build out of various furniture and other articles divides the room into two separate parts. One is the girl's side with two comfy beds and dressers as well as the room's only window. This side takes up ninety percent of the room's space. Coincidentally the door as well as the bathroom are located in this space as well.

The boy's side on the other hand is small, cramped and dark. There is one bed and one barely dangling hammock. Due to the inability to enter or leave without passing the girl's territory the inhabitants have to be in constant negotiation with their female neighbors. Particularly with the grand oppressor Jasna. Antonio managed to convince her time and time again and it could be said that no other person could have kept Kirk from starving and rotting in the corner at this point.

The mere title of 'leader' had no power when it came to such serious questions.

It was morning now. Antonio awakened and slowly rose from his bed. He had been sleeping in perfect posture the whole night. He didn't seem to be a person to twist and turn much in his sleep to begin with, but this went way beyond that. Even so he was not stiff or hurting anywhere.

Antonio's crystal blue eyes scanned the space around him for something. He found it soon, a clock. The numbers told him that it was still very early morning. Before 6 o'clock.

'I never perceived myself as an early riser.' he smiled wryly and stood up slowly. In truth he had thought it was much later already. There was no light coming through the dividing wall even in the middle of noon, so it's hard to tell what time it was based on that.

It was too early to prepare for lessons. Antonio combed through his brown hair with his hand and rubbed his eyes. "I'll just wash my face..." he mumbled and walked towards the wall. He passed Kirk's hammock on the way. The small turquoise haired boy was snoring quietly. In his left hand he held a camera as if it was his teddy that he couldn't sleep without.

Antonio sighed and turned around, but something white caught his attention. It was of a silky texture and hanging from the hammock. He got a little closer and looked at it with a questioning stare. First he had thought it was some unfortunate girl's panties again. Another of 'the phantom's' treasures. But instead...

"Bandages?" Antonio cupped his chin with his hand. It looked like this guy had been hurt more than expected. He would have to talk to Jasna about this later. That girl certainly was a handful.

Kirk's snoring was peaceful. So he didn't seem to be in pain at least. Antonio grabbed the bandage and pushed it back under Kirk's blanket. The last thing he would need was to trip over that bandage. Under the blanket he felt Kirk's heaving chest and rough clothing. So the injury was around his torso.

Antonio was not well versed in medicine or anatomy, so he could only hope that the nurse at the infirmary allowed the little guy to continue his school-life without interruption. Kirk seemed to be the kind of person to push himself for trivialities.

The brown haired teen left his teammate to his dreams and walked back to the wall. His mind was circling around something. 'It felt off.'

With experienced movements he created a hole in the barricade and entered the open fields of female domination. One quick look told him that Jasna was as relaxed as always. Her snoring was loud and she had already catapulted the blanket to who-knows-where, so one could see her revealing her belly between her two piece pajamas. Even now she was wearing that long thin red scarf. When someone asked her about it she would say it's a memento. At least when she was in a good mood and the questioner was a cute girl.

Contemplating his old friend's carefree behavior Antonio reached the bathroom. The door was shut. Extending his hand he pushed the knob and opened the door silently.

The world stopped moving for a second.

"Oh." He should have seen this coming. The other bed had been awfully flat now that he thought about it.

In front of him standing at the sink was none other than Alexandra. She was facing the mirror with both hands raised towards her face. Her long black hair was hanging down loosely and she was wearing her normal red sleeveless top. Apparently she was also sleeping with it. But all that aside not even Antonio could help but look lower. Alexandra was not wearing pants or a skirt.

Now that was not surprising. Many people slept without pants, some are said to sleep naked even and with Jasna around Alexandra really had no reason to fear a guy getting close to her at night.

Antonio nodded to his logical conclusions.

Alexandra had noticed him by now. The reflection in the mirror showed an expression of shock. Her shoulders started shivering.

"You..." her voice was almost inaudible.

"I assure you I have not seen anything." Antonio tried to defuse the situation, but to no avail. Alexandra spun around and in a matter of seconds she had pulled him deeper inside the bathroom and locked the door behind them.

With a perfectly executed arm-lock she cut off Antonio's breath.

"You did see_ it_ right!?" she asked him furiously, but her voice was still low enough to not be heard outside.

"Hmmrgh..." Antonio answered eloquently.

"Tch. Listen I will release your neck now, but if you try to call the others I will break your spine." Her voice betrayed no sign of her joking. Antonio nodded cooperatively. She slowly released him, but with another movement she was pushing him to the ground, sitting on his back and holding his arms.

"There is no reason to treat me like a criminal. It was only a really fleeting look. I already forgot about them again." That was not true at all, but it wouldn't hurt to show goodwill.

"Eh?" She didn't seem to understand what he was getting at. Antonio couldn't see her expression, but her body suddenly went stiff. "You saw them!? Forget about those! Right now you pervert!" her voice was breaking and even without looking at her face Antonio could tell that she was blushing.

"Like I said..." he was sweating. But now he had more than enough evidence. "So you were not talking about your... undergarments then. Also you don't want me to call the others and I do recall seeing something unusual in the mirror's reflection." It was obvious that he had stumbled over something important here.

"..." Alexandra stayed quiet for a bit. "What have you seen?"

"They were blue." he said openly. Again Alexandra was gripping his arms tighter.

"You are not talking about my...?"

"No. Those were black if I have seen correctly-OUCH!" she twisted his arm in an unnatural way. "S-sorry." Bad move.

"So what does that tell you?" The question seemed to be really important. The girl on his back was apparently readying herself.

"Nothing." Antonio finally replied. "Maybe you just have a different sense of aesthetics?" His words rang shallow.

"I don't believe you. You are always oddly informed about everyone here. It's unlikely that you don't know what it means." Her voice was cold. "Are you working for them? You are here to report me to them aren't you?" Her nails were digging into his arm.

"...I do know. The signs were a little too obvious miss _'Wilfred_'. I can only imagine who you mean by 'them', but one thing is undeniable. I am not here to report you to anyone." He tried to put as much reassurance in those words as possible. He was telling the truth after all.

After a while she released him from the arm-hold and stood up. Antonio rubbed his back.

'She is heavier than expected.'

"I am not!" she kicked him. After sinking to the ground holding his hurting leg, Antonio tried to think quieter. Even his thoughts were not safe from this woman.

"I will believe you for now." She was standing behind him. The last thing he would do now was to turn around and risk a fist to the face. "Don't talk to anyone about this."

"Of cour-"

"Or I will kill you." She was not joking. The well dressed man coughed and nodded. His back was freezing.

"So you do this every morning?"

"You don't have to know."

"It would be easier to avoid another encounter like this if I knew."

"..." Alex crossed her arms. "Not always. Just stay away from the bathroom around this time."

"Fine." that was not very informative, but at least he knew when to be cautious. "Where are you hiding the bottles?"

"I have my places." Her words were brief and unyielding.

"I see." Of course she wouldn't be using them as frequently.

"And now leave. I don't like to have you around." She pushed him to the door. The brown-haired leader of AKJA complied. Before leaving he cleared his throat one more time and said this.

"This is just my opinion, but blue eyes fit you much better." While leaving the bathroom he caught a glimpse of her face. Her eyes were narrowed. One was red and... the other was blue. The girl was biting her lips in displeasure.

'She is more worried than she lets on.' The door closed behind him. He returned to the peaceful atmosphere and the sound of Jasna's snoring.

"Black, huh? Interesting."

The sound of a fist hitting the wooden door made him shut up.

**Beacon Academy - Dormitory Hallways**

A few hours later team AKJA had returned to their normal state of... not being much of a team.

Antonio and Jasna were walking ahead while Kirk was nowhere to be seen. Alexandra was staring daggers into Antonio's back today. If this continued he would probably get a stiff neck.

"What's wrong Alex? You look really angry for some reason." Jasna turned around to talk to her. Alex averted her red eyes.

"It's nothing..."

"Sure hope so. I don't wanna see your cute face distort like that!" she laid her arm around the black haired girl's shoulders. Obviously Alex wasn't too thrilled by this, but she tried to keep calm.

'If even Jasna noticed that something was off it must have been too obvious... is what she is thinking.' Antonio deduced.

Luckily (for Alex) something very distracting was taking place not too far away. A familiar bunch of people had also left for classes. As they left their newly combined room they made a ruckus like always.

"Aren't they lively again today." Antonio smirked.

"Hey isn't that Yang? What was she doing in their room Anto?" Jasna cocked her head.

"I have no idea, dear Jasna."

They walked over to the group that was chatting loudly. In the middle was quite the eccentric sight. Sure enough the blonde beauty Yang was the focus of attention. Or rather what she was doing.

"Let's go to our room. You will carry all of their bags as well! Hehehe." Yang was grinning widely. She had regained her cheerfulness apparently. And anyone could see why.

"That's fine..."

"What was that?"

"I mean... as you wish... Yang."

"Eh? I believe I told you what to call me. Repeat it now!"

The one being commanded was... Juge Velmón. Visibly shaken by embarrassment and hurt pride he was carrying at least 7 school bags. And a suit-case. And Yang.

"As you wish... m-ma-... mas-... Is this really necessary?!"

"You wanted to apologize Jugey ~" Lucy was floating next to them with a happy smile.

"Never ever break a promise!" Nora agreed.

"Damn it... fine! As you wish _master_!" Being urged on by the audience he managed to yell out those words.

"I do feel a little bad for him." Riza said with a sigh. Ren nodded.

"Ahahahaha!" Jasna started laughing uncontrollably. "You ahaha of all people the high and mighty one has to play servant." she was wiping the tears from her face.

"How did this happen, if I may ask?" Antonio walked next to Phyrra and Jaune.

"She waited for him inside our room. He promised to do anything she asked to make up for yesterday." Jaune explained.

"And this is what she wanted. Servant for an unspecified time."

"Unspecified?" Antonio smiled.

"Yep."

They reached team RWBY's room. Yang kicked the door open yelling 'morning'. Ruby fell out of bed in confusion. Apparently she wasn't fully awake yet.

"A-attack!? Save the cookies!"

"What is this ruckus? There is no need to yell so early in the morning." Weiss got angry at Yang. She was already wearing her uniform opposed to her small team leader.

"Haha don't be so reserved. I am here to collect your stuff."

"Evacuate the choco and hazelnut types first!" Ruby was rolling around in her blanket.

"Our... stuff?" Blake was sitting on her bed reading a book as usual. She easily ignored Ruby's screams while holding her down with her legs.

"Let me introduce my personal servant to you now. Team, this is Juge. Juge, this is the team."

They stared at the young heir with confusion.

"What?" Weiss was the first to snap out of it.

While they were having fun Antonio watched from afar. The chemistry in team RWBY was exceptional. Even between the different teams it was as if they were already comrades for a long time. His team on the other hand was still very split. The situation was not very favorable.

"They are funny, right?" Phyrra was standing next to him. Her expression was friendly. Antonio mustered her. The red pony-tail was well tended and her school uniform looked brand new as if it had never been worn before.

"Mr. Velmón has my sympathy." He gave her a perfect smile.

"I think this is an opportunity for him rather than a punishment."

"Ho? How so?" he tilted his head slightly.

"He is a good guy, but a little too reserved. I can tell that he is under a lot of pressure." They watched as Juge had to carry two more bags between his teeth, because his arms were full. "Much like Jaune."

"Jaune Arc." Antonio looked at the blonde who was laughing. "He is under the pressure of being a leader too."

"Indeed. And recently he is being bullied."

"I didn't know about that. By who?" He looked surprised.

"Cardin Winchester." Alexandra appeared behind him... or had been standing behind him all along. He tried to blend out her watchful eyes as good as possible. "And his team of course. They have been doing all kinds of things to him."

"Those gentlemen don't learn it seems." Antonio had noticed their bullying of the Velvet girl and other weaker students too.

"They are scum. But at least they are easy to figure out. Someone just has to shut them up with... more aggressive means." Alex seemed disinterested. Antonio did notice the jab at him though.

"Let's break his legs." Suddenly Nora appeared next to them.

"Huh... but you were just... what?" Alex looked confused. Nora had just been in the middle of the spectacle, but now she was here.

"We shouldn't go that far..." The brown-haired teen shook his hands calmingly.

"I think... Jaune has to do it himself. We can help him, but only if he lets us." Phyrra looked troubled. Those words hung heavy over them.

...

A few minutes later they were walking over the campus towards the first lecture.

"Where the heck is that pervert anyway?" Jasna was looking mostly disinterested as she threw the question into the open.

"Kirk is probably somewhere close by."

"Not that one... the pie throwing idiot." She folded her arms behind her head.

Now that she said it... Antonio looked around. The situation between Yang and Juge had distracted him from the fact that one member of LARJ was missing.

Weiss jerked at the question. Her expression went distant.

"Aka left." Lucy said. Her face wasn't as relaxed as usual.

"What do you mean?" Instead of explaining Lucy handed him a letter. Antonio opened it and Jasna as well as Ruby and Blake were leaning over his shoulder to read. Weiss purposely looked away.

**[**To everyone,

My hammer was banned by Ozpin. They said I can't stay at Beacon unless I get a new weapon...

I have to go to a certain place. Don't ask for me. I will not return until I have done what is necessary.

Akashi Mayhiro**]**

After carefully checking the letter from all angles to make sure it hadn't any extra text Antonio passed it to Ruby.

"So he is gone for now." He put one finger to his forehead. "But he seems to have a goal. He spoke of returning, so I believe this is not the end."

"Yeah." Lucy's unfocused blue eyes looked through him. "Aka wants to be the best in Beacon, so he has to return ~" Finally her smile returned.

"That idiot! He could at least have talked to us. Just leaving a letter... what was he thinking?" Riza was looking more angry than sad. Her tail was whipping back and forth.

"Well I'm not gonna miss him." Jasna shrugged. "Though I still have two or three things I want to tell him. He better get a replacement for that stupid hammer or it won't even be fun." She cracked her knuckles under her gauntlets.

"That's her way of saying that she wants him to come back." Antonio translated with a smile.

"What are you blabbering Anto?!" without much ado she punched his arm. The pain was excruciating.

"Haha... You want to fight him with his new weapon, don't you?" He calmed her down while rubbing his arm.

"Absolutely. It's not cool to punch weak piglets, but if it was an Urson you could at least call it a challenge."

"I can't follow her logic at all." Riza looked at Antonio. He shrugged.

"That's so sad." Ruby looked genuinely depressed.

"I am sure he will return."

"I mean... that hammer was like his brother. When you build a weapon you pour all your soul into it. My _Crescent Rose_ is like my own child." Ruby pulled out her weapon and rubbed it softly.

"Aha... haha..." The others laughed awkwardly.

'I totally forgot that she was such a weapon freak.'

Weiss was the only one who kept quiet. She was walking between the two groups. Antonio looked after her. The young heiress back looked slouched. There was more to the story.

**Beacon Academy - Lecture Hall **

The day passed by rather fast. There had been a lot of interesting developments in lectures due to Juge Velmón's current dilemma. Yang was enjoying every bit of it.

They had finally reached professor Mayhiro's lecture. Antonio tried to stay neutral at all times, but he could not dismiss the fact that he was rather disliking Ms. Mayhiro. It was of course not because of her weird way of teaching or the fact that she always looked like she just fell out of bed.

Rather...

"Okay sym-bangs. Tell us the 3rd step."

Or...

"Look at that. Someone actually got it right. Take notes sym-bangs."

Even...

"I'm tired. Continue the lecture for me sym-bangs..."

For some reason or another this professor had an unnatural focus on him. He always tried not to stand out too much in lessons, but it was almost impossible in this case. Even if he did his best to reduce his presence, it somehow always ended up with her pointing at him.

And why was she only addressing him by that nickname? After the first two weeks she should have at least gotten his name! Why the focus on his hair-style anyway? Even when he purposely altered his hair before the lecture she kept calling him sym-bangs as if it was some kind of summoning call.

It was times like these that Antonio actually envied Kirk a little. Something that he never expected to think in his life. Being a phantom would have been nice right now.

Today they had yet another unconventional lesson. Rather than teaching them herself she made the students come up with their own questions and answers. They were put into groups and got the vague mission to 'discuss relevant topics'.

"I think she is depressed that Akashi left." Riza said seriously.

"Dunno. Aren't we always chilling in her lectures?" Jasna was balancing her note-book on a pencil.

"She can't even muster enough interest to talk to us today..."

"She has dark circles under her eyes." Ren added.

Their group just like all the others was obviously not talking about tactics against Grimm. Antonio was writing down some random schematics just in case professor Mayhiro actually managed to remember her job.

"Well she has some serious brother issues, but good for us." Jasna added another layer to her balance act.

"Please don't talk about a professor like that dear Jasna." Antonio reflexively corrected her.

"But you hate her, Anto."

"That is not true. I don't hate anyone in this world." He smiled friendly. "Her and my perception and thinking just differ a lot."

"Whatever you say." Jasna was now balancing her whole bag on one pencil tip.

"I don't believe you." Suddenly Riza interjected. Her stare was intense.

"Pardon?"

"There is no person in this world who doesn't hate someone or at least something." The faunus girl's eyes were capturing his every movement. Her reaction was sudden, but not fully unexpected. Antonio had listened to her talk with Juge Velmón on the roof after all.

"Fair enough." He smiled. "If I had to name one thing... well I _dislike_ strawberries."

Ren twitched for a second. Did he like strawberries?

"That's not what I meant and you know it." The blonde girl was not giving up today. "Dislikes in food are not the same. I am talking about real _hatred_." Her eyes were flashing with some invisible fire. Antonio could feel a small shiver down his spine. Possibly a deep animalistic instinct.

"I fear there is no such thing in my life." He answered dryly. For some reason he missed his smile. His hands were busy scribbling down more paragraphs.

"You are bottling it up... it will someday burst out you know?"

Antonio started to get irritated a little. Usually he was unfazed by this degree of pressure, but she was somehow piercing his mind with her words. This girl... she had an unnatural hatred for Grimm. It was connected to her past. But why was she so adamant about others having the same problems?

'Is she trying to find similarities?' He kept looking at the note-book while contemplating that thought. His eyes were not seeing any letters though.

"Your expression went cold. Could it be I was right? Are you-"

"Alright!" Suddenly Jasna released a loud cheer. "This must be some kind of record. Now that I think about it this looks just like the blue vest guy this morning. One small thing carrying all of that weight." Her smile was bright. "Look Riza! Ain't I awesome?" Jasna was balancing all of her stuff plus Riza's and Ren's bag on the pencil by now.

The blonde girl was a little ruffled by the sudden change of topic. Antonio could see that she wasn't done talking yet. Jasna threw the pile of utensils into the air and caught them separately. She then handed Riza and Ren their stuff and laid an arm around the fox girl.

"You know what _I_ hate the most? Talking about boring things." Her wild hair was giving her the look of a lion shaking it's mane. "So... what are your measurements anyway?"

"HUH?" Riza was now fully shaken up. The girls started another loud conversation. Ren was meditating... or something. Apparently he was used to noisy girls too.

Antonio Chessa was staring at his old friend from a different angle.

'She did it on purpose.' There was no mistake. Jasna may not be the most sensitive person in Beacon, but she was not totally clueless either. Her consideration was giving Antonio a warm feeling.

But what Riza said would not disappear because of this. She hit some sore spot. He would have to evaluate this later.

...

The lecture ended with a small surprise. Professor Mayhiro managed to address her students. She scratched her hair that was hanging down to her waist.

"Just for those of you who have a shitty long term memory. The survival test is tomorrow. Get to the track field around 8 o' clock. Whoever comes late has to clean up. That's all." and with those words her battery was empty again.

"That's going to be so cool." Yang was stretching her arms in anticipation.

"..." Juge had lost any will to talk it seemed.

"What exactly do they mean by 'survival'?" Jaune wondered. His face looked rather white. "Will we be thrown into the Emerald Forest again?"

"I doubt they would repeat the initiation. It will have to be actual survival skills." Blake explained.

"_Actual _survival? So fighting Grimm is just a distraction?"

"Just break your way through the problems." Nora gave him a thumbs up.

"I want to see her break her way through hunger or sickness..." Alexandra commented from the back.

"For some strange reason I think she would actually mange to do just that." Antonio chuckled.

They walked outside to todays special assignment. There were a lot of those.

They would be carried over to Forever Fall by airship today. The red forest was a beautiful part of Vale, but also dangerous. They would gather red sap for the assignment and then return.

On their way towards the dorms they split up. Everyone had something to do to prepare. Antonio was going for the bench on the green next to the dorms. He was tired and had to think about some things. Jasna waved and yelled.

"I gotta write a letter before we leave. See ya Anto!"

"Understood." Antonio waved after her with a smile and leaned back on the bench. Jasna was always writing these letters. He was not sure to whom she send them. It was not his style to check the letter's address and look it up. That would have made him look like a stalker or something.

The two of them had been together for a long time, but Jasna still had her own little secrets. That was somewhat vexing, though he didn't know why he felt that way.

Vexing... that reminded him of the faunus girl's eyes. Riza Inari was a beauty, but all he could see was a dangerous person that can't connect to people. Ms. Lucy Stripes was somewhat of a relief to that state it seemed. 'What would she do if something happened to Lucy?'

In the end her words were not true. He didn't hate anything in this world. That's right... he was taught to rationalize, never let emotions mess up one's demeanor. His parents were strict in that regard.

Suddenly the brown haired teen was interrupted in his musings. A old man with gray hair and a mustache rivaling that of professor Port had been sitting down next to him.

"!?" How did Antonio not notice him? The shock he felt could not be hidden immediately.

"Hahaha sorry for startling you boy." The man laughed with his deep voice, resembling the sounds of a rusty grinder. He was sitting quite relaxedly having put one leg over the other and leaning his arms over the backrest. His eyes were almost narrow enough to be slits. All in all he seemed rough, but friendly.

"No, it was nothing." Antonio regained his composure and adjusted his hair. "My name is Antonio Chessa. Who have I the pleasure of meeting?"

"No need to be so formal hahaha!" The man laughed again. "Name's Valkin. I am just visiting this here Academy for a bit. Ozpin is quite demanding." The aged man was pointing up in a direction that had to be the headmaster's office.

'He knows Ozpin personally.' So he was no ordinary old man.

"I know what ya thinking, but I am just some old man who happens to know Ozpin from long ago." He replied to Antonio's thoughts. This was the second time someone read his mind today...

"I see. So why are you visiting the facilities? Do you have a relative who attends here?" It was a normal question, but Valkin reacted surprisingly deprecating.

"What, do I look like some grandpa to you? Like I had a grandson?! Stop spouting gibberish boy!" He rubbed his beard in apparent displeasure.

"I didn't want to insult you, but it was a very normal assumption." Antonio kept calm. For a second the man seemed about to lash out, but then his face returned to being amused.

"Heh. You have more backbone than I thought, boy." With those words some kind of weight had been lifted. Antonio hadn't even noticed it, but there had been a lot of pressure in the air. He could feel cold sweat running down his back.

'What a terrifying presence.' No doubt this man was a strong veteran.

"Not everyone could just keep talking calmly like that." He returned his gaze to the woods. "To answer yer question... I am a certified weapon smith. Ozpin asked my company a favor and I thought to myself 'why not visit Beacon again?' It's been a long time."

Only now did Antonio notice the giant bag filled with clunky things. It must have been weapon parts. That bag was enormous.

"This generation looks quite promising." Valkin added. "I met a faunus girl today who was very determined. The look in them eyes was reminding me of my old comrades."

Comrades? Weapon smith... Valkin. Slowly a picture formed in the well dressed teen's mind. But it couldn't be... That legendary man was rumored to be 3 heads taller than even huge soldiers and as muscular as a bodybuilder. His body should be full of scars and his eyes could pierce a person's mind just by glancing at them.

Or at least that's what the people said. Of course that had to be glorifications. Still... this old man didn't look anything like a seasoned warrior.

"I don't wish to be rude, but... are you perhaps that famous Ernst Valkin?"

"Hohoho. Looks like I was found out." He didn't seem to mind at all.

"So it is true?"

"Do I hear doubt there? Don't blame ya, boy." Valkin stroked his mustache. "But I'm not gonna lie. I am Ernst Valkin of _Vulcanus forges_." He pointed at a small token on his revers. It was a stylized lightning bolt hitting an anvil.

'_Vulcanus Quality Forges Inc._' Of course Antonio recognized that name. They were some of the most famous weapon smiths in Vale. But they were very picky about their clients and would only rarely ever build weapons anymore. They were strong in the maintenance market, as far as he knew.

"So it's really you. It's an honor to meet such a legendary hunter such as yourself." Antonio bowed his head.

"Look up boy, or you might not see the enemy comin'." Antonio looked up in confusion and was suddenly hit by a finger-flick. It hit his forehead quite strongly. He held the hurting place with both hands while exhaling between his teeth. "Hahaha, that's what you get for bowing to someone ya barely know." Valkin looked quite amused. His raspy laugh was ringing in Antonio's ears.

"Is that right...?" He laughed along the old man to hide his annoyance.

"Look. I reckon you have been told a lot of stupid stuff about me, but in the end I am just a weapon smith. My huntin' days are over." He grinned at Anto. "You students have to protect the next generation, just like I did back in the day. My only job is to make it a lil' easier for y'all." The old man stood up dusting off his black jacket and trousers.

The wind was blowing through his shoulder long gray hair.

"Come by the school store when you need somethin' fixed." With these words he left the teen behind.

Antonio stared after him. "Hm?" Those words... did they imply that Valkin would stay here?

Also he said it as if he was certain that Antonio would have to fix his weapon soon. A scary advertisement.

**Forever Fall - Sap tree valley**

Forever Fall was well known for its beauty, that was only rivaled by it's own unilateralism. Red trees, red grass, brownish-red earth and even the sky was red around this time of day.

"I am seeing red." Jasna exclaimed in the middle of this red spiral wearing a red scarf to boot.

"No surprise there." Antonio commented without looking up from his glass. It was filled with red sap from red trees.

"That's not what I meant Anto." She punched his arm. Only miraculous coincidences prevented the sap from falling down in a big arc. One of those coincidences was that Jasna wasn't wearing her gauntlets. The second was that Antonio was holding the glass with his left hand. The same hand he was using to carry his map and compass. Usually one would expect to split those things on both hands evenly, but Antonio had just been retrieving the plug from the tree's new sap hole.

"What did you mean then, dear Jasna?" the brown-haired teen was suppressing any kind of painful sound. Even without gauntlet Jasna's fist was a force to be reckoned with.

"Don't you think it's bullshit that we are the only ones who had to go out here by themselves?" Indeed Antonio believed it to be bullshit, but he would not phrase it so crudely. Also he wouldn't agree to Jasna's true reason. "I mean now I am stuck with you. All the cute girls are with those pigs!"

'As expected.' He tilted his head.

"It's not as bad as you might think. We can at least enjoy the silence of this beautiful forest. Just listen to nature and rejoice." Even he thought that was a stretch in the name of optimism.

Jasna went quiet and crossed her arms. Her eyes were closed.

'Is she actually listening to the sounds of nature?'

The quietness was pierced by the sounds of something big and deathly roaring in the distance. The cracking of falling trees accompanied it. Not much later the voices of screaming much smaller beings could be heard too. First they went higher and higher in octaves until the voices suddenly stopped.

"You are right." Jasna was grinning wildly. "Leave it to nature to brighten my mood." She bumped her fists together.

...

A few minutes later Antonio was walking through the red landscape by himself. He had already given up on catching up to Jasna. That girl was like a snowball rolling down a snow mountain. With each second she got more momentum and got equally more terrifying.

Going by the compass and map they should not be too far away from the others anymore. They were supposed to go along the rear to warn everybody of something troublesome that may approach from behind. On that mission they got seriously side-tracked and left the group farther than sighting distance.

"In the end it looks like the real trouble was up ahead." Antonio simply smiled at the irony of the situation.

After a few more minutes the boy reached a rock and after climbing it he saw something odd in the distance. Three pairs of shimmering armor and outfits buried in leafs and earth.

He cautiously approached them and to his surprise he stumbled on some familiar faces. These were the three less important members of team CRDL.

"Excuse me gentlemen, what might have happened to you?" He asked them politely about their circumstances. Going by the deformed armor of Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark it was rather obvious what happened, but it didn't hurt him to ask them about it.

Russel Thrush was slowly opening his eyelids. "Rghn." was his well put report.

"Pardon my inadequacy, but 'Rghn' seems to be beyond my understanding of the human language." Antonio took his sweet time to approach them. Those wounds couldn't be that severe, or they wouldn't be breathing anymore, right?

"Urhm... sahh..." The talking green mohawk tried to form words.

"Oh are you perhaps trying to say you were attacked by an Ursa?" The brown-haired boy asked happily.

Mohawk nodded more or less vigorously. At least the hair was swinging up and down.

"That's terrible. How could some beast bully such fine human beings? Its cruelty knows no bounds." Antonio crouched down next to the three stooges. His words sounded sincere, but there was a small stinger in them. "Tell good friend. Where did it go? For some reason I can't imagine the beast would leave its prey alone, even if it would be much wiser, because the victim has strong friends." Even mohawk had caught his drift now.

"Heeh... lp?"

"Sorry, but first I will have to save the rest of the group from the beast. I hope you understand." He waved them goodbye and followed the Ursa's footsteps. "You should act like good little bunnies and dig a hole to hide."

He made it obvious that he was not in a hurry to get help.

...

After a short time he had reached the end of the footsteps. What he saw here was not the described Ursa. It was a whole group of Ursi. They surrounded a little orange something with two blood red lines swirling around it.

The orange ball was surprisingly tenacious even under constant attack of the white masked giant bear creatures' claws. With agile movements it dodged the first claw, was then jumping on the beast's arm and kicking of to reach the next creature's mask.

"HAAAH!" With an acceptable war cry the person sliced through the Ursa's neck creating a rift in the body which then proceeded to explode. Carried by the force of the explosion the warrior kicked one of the smaller Ursi's jaw and made it stumble backwards getting in the way of two more. With a somersault the huntress flipped back to the ground.

"Next!" She was moving her fingers in a taunting gesture.

"Looks like you have the situation under control dear Jasna." Antonio was spinning his umbrella in relaxation.

"Huh? Anto!" She was apparently distracted by his sudden appearance as she lost her stance for a second. One of the Ursi used that moment of weakness to attack her with a series of slashes from its white bone claws. "Woah!" Jasna barely managed to dodge the first attack, but the second hit her gauntlet and the third send her flying.

Antonio ran in the flight path and caught the smaller huntress in mid-air. As they landed he already felt the repercussions of being hit by Jasna directly. These were executed in form of a punch to his face.

"Let go idiot! You distracted me to play hero so I would fall for you! Admit it now and your punishment will only be half as painful."

"It is already pretty painful admitted or not." He was lying on the leaf filled ground and rubbing his jaw. "But I can assure you that I was not planning that far ahead when I saved you from crashing into a tree."

Their little back and forth was poorly timed though as the Ursi didn't magically drop dead. Quite the opposite; two of them were already about to hit Jasna again and another was jumping over his fallen comrade to elevate himself into a jump attack.

With unknown synchronization the two hunters where working together. Jasna rolled to the side to dodge the first slash and with a spinning attack she cut off the Grimm's hand below the bone protection. It's painful roar was accompanied by shaking and thus hitting its fellow Ursa in the side.

While that took place Antonio had immediately pointed his umbrella at the incoming descending Ursa. The beast slowed down mid-fall. It came as a surprise to the Grimm, but not to Antonio. It was his doing after all. By increasing the friction in front of him he slowed down the fall immensely, giving him more than enough time to aim. With three shots, meaning nine bullets, he nailed all of the beast's vital spots. When it finally fell down it hit the already hurt Ursa on the back and buried it under before disappearing into flames.

Jasna meanwhile had exchanged blows with the other Grimm. The Ursa's strength should have been highly above hers, but she somehow managed to deflect the claws time and time again with her own gauntlet's blades. Her speed was almost even. After a slower attack she managed to hook into the claws of the Grimm and twist her blades around making the beast's wrist crack. It then tried to tackle her, but she punched at it's mask in point blank range and an explosion shattered the creature's face completely.

"Heh. We still work like a well oiled mechanical clock." Jasna spoke rare words of praise.

"Not a bad analogy." Antonio agreed.

Their little victory quotes were harshly interrupted by a flying tree. This flying tree was particularly unexpected, because it came from behind. Before Antonio could say anything it grazed Jasna's shoulder and send her flying again. Other objects of nature followed.

"Jasna are you okay?" Antonio dodged more rocks and other projectiles while keeping an eye on the smarter Ursa in the back.

The huntress was getting up, but her shoulder wasn't looking good. It had bend in an unhealthy angle.

"This much is nothing... You should better watch out for more flying bullshit." Her voice wasn't shaky, but Antonio could tell she was in pain. "They won't get another lucky hit in."

"I believe you are the lucky one, for only getting your shoulder damaged." The brown haired umbrella wielder corrected her and moved ahead. He hoped to distract the Grimm from the barely moving Jasna. Also he had to shorten the distance.

The Ursa roared loudly and threw another tree at Antonio. It waited for the impact , but when the tree hit the ground and the blown up earth settled down it lost all sight of the human. Turning its head left and right to look for the prey it suddenly noticed a shadow from above.

Antonio had reduced the friction around his body to increase his jumping distance and landed on a tree. With swift movements he closed in on his opponent and pushed a button on the umbrella's handle. The tip turned into a spear blade and the skin became more resilient and tighter. This was appropriately called spear mode.

The hunter jumped off the tree and towards the Grimm's protected head. Spear first he wanted to stab into the beast, but the Ursa noticed him a little too early and swung its deadly claws at him.

Antonio moved his left arm in a circling motion and the Ursa's arm seemingly slowed down. In reality it was just meeting tougher resistance than normal empty air would allow. But to Antonio's surprise the beast managed to push through anyway.

'The friction was too weak...' He braced for impact managed to only be scratched over the chest as he rammed his spiral spearhead deep into the Ursa's mask. They both hit a tree and collapsed. Antonio rolled over the red grass getting his clothes full of dirt.

After the world stopped spinning he spat out some leafs.

"Not one of my most graceful stunts." He admitted to nobody in particular.

After a few moments passed Jasna appeared by his side.

"Looks like you still can't die so easily." She mumbled. Apparently she was still embarrassed by her blunder.

Antonio nodded while adjusting his tattered shirt and vest. Small red marks were running across his chest.

"Are you badly hurt...?" Her voice was now concerned.

"Nothing a needle and a threat cannot fix." He said jokingly. She glared at him. "I meant the vest of course. These scratches only need some band-aids." He raised his hands in a placatory fashion.

"Let's return to the others. I want to hear some praise and maybe get promised half the land and the mayor's daughter as a reward." she made a smug face and started drooling a little.

"At least one of these things seems possible hahaha." He laughed at her funny face as they walked back to the others.

...

When they returned to the other students and miss Goodwitch they were welcomed by shocked faces. After some explaining (Jasna may have exaggerated the size, amount and kind of enemies a little) they managed to calm the students down.

"I see. You have performed well. But next time..." She pointed her staff at them. "Do not engage the Grimm. Inform us instead and leave the fighting to me as planned." Her voice was strict, but not reprimanding. "Mr. Chessa seems to be fine, but Ms. Zora needs medical attention soon. Coincidentally everyone has finished their assignment already. We can return to the ship now everyone." Her last words were aimed at all students around them. With quick steps she lead the way.

Phyrra and Juge approached them first.

"So you fought a bunch of Ursi and Nevermore only by yourselves. I am impressed." The young Velmón nodded in admiration.

"About those Nevermore..." Antonio interjected, but Jasna used her good arm to punch his side.

"What about them?"

"They... argh... where quite small actually." Somehow he managed to find a compromise with Jasna's fist and his bad conscience. "And it was only one at best."

"At best?" Now Phyrra was looking at him doubtfully.

"Anyway! Let's forget about that boring stuff. What happened to you guys? Didn't any of you notice the Grimm nearby?" The short-haired girl forcefully changed the topic.

"It's amazing actually. Jaune killed his first Grimm today." Phyrra clapped in her hands.

"He was really cool. The sword was swinging like _Swooosh ka-ching_! And the Ursa's head fell off." Ruby drew a mental picture.

Jasna looked at her baffled and then scanned the area for the blonde goof ball. He was standing a distance away talking to Riza and Lucy. The young hunter looked extremely happy and confident.

"You are joking right?"

"Even better he saved Cardin from the Ursa too. His bullying will stop now."

"Aw, but I wanted to break his legs!" Nora was looking a little dejected.

"That's out of the question." Alexandra sighed.

Antonio stopped at their words. Something about Cardin and Ursa... he was forgetting something.

"Ah." He exclaimed. "I forgot about the bunnies."

"Huh?" Everyone's expression showed confusion.

**Beacon Academy - Team AKJA's dorm room**

In the end the medical staff decided that putting some bandages around Antonio's torso would be easier than plastering the red lines with dozens of band-aids. Now he probably resembled Kirk in looks if they took off their shirts.

"That reminds me..." He was sitting on a chair on the girl's side. Today Jasna was very generous towards him, maybe because he helped her out, maybe because she needed someone to distract her from the pain in her shoulder after it had been adjusted. Now the scarf wearing tomboy looked up from her magazine.

"What is it?"

"I know that Kirk has... dubious hobbies and that he offended both of you in various ways, but I don't think that justifies hurting him to such an extend." He scolded her.

"The hell are you on about?" Her face showed dismay at the mention of the smallest member of the team. "I didn't punch his guts since the hammer idiot ran away."

"That might be true, but you must have hurt him quite badly back then. He is still wearing the bandages."

"I don't recall doin' that much damage to him. Certainly wasn't me." She denied it flat out. Antonio knew that she wasn't lying. If she really broke his ribs or something she would most likely brag about it.

Then it must have been the other two...

"Don't even look at me. If it had been my doing he would have two big holes inside his skull." Alexandra huffed and returned to her homework. It was scary that she was not even joking.

'In that case Weiss?' But as far as he remembered the heiress had been dead set on Akashi. Yang on the other hand was focused on the pitiable Juge who was still facing the consequences of his mishap.

The mystery of Kirk's wounds would not be solved this way it seemed. He would ask the guy when he returned from whatever he was doing right now.

Until then he would relax and continue reading his book. Blake had recommended it to him.

The sun went down peacefully and ended the long day.

**Riza's day:**

**Beacon Academy - Team LARJ/JNPR's room**

The sounds of barely contained anger and apologetic answers woke Riza from her slumber. It was not the best thing to wake up to, but she had experienced worse. She opened her tired eyes and turned slightly to the left. Her clock said it was barely five in the morning...

For a few seconds she considered to stand up. Her body was extremely sluggish and the blanket was so warm. Her bushy tail was hanging off the bed too.

The problems could surely wait for another two hours, no?

As her eyes closed again she drifted into the warmth of the blanket.

"Come here!" An unidentified force suddenly thought it to be appropriate to pull Riza out of her comfy bed and throw her into the core of the problem.

"I-wha-yes?" Her eyes flew open and she hurriedly checked her surroundings. Someone was laying an arm around her and pointing ahead. In front of her was... Juge. He was in a sorry state and kind of incapacitated right now. That was due to the bed and other furniture being placed on his back.

Riza turned her head and saw that Yang was the one close to her.

"Riza tell him!" She urged her on. But Riza had not the slightest idea what this admittedly unique girl asked of her.

"Sorry... what?" The faunus girl rubbed her eyes. It was too early to be drawn into social interactions. Even fully awake she was barely keeping up with the others.

"Tell him how hard it is to take care of this long beautiful hair." Yang was holding one of Riza's loose strands of hair in her hand.

The events of yesterday slowly came back to her. Right. The reason Yang was here in the first place is her revenge on Juge. Some people might have considered the burying of a person under all kinds of furniture as sufficient, but to each their own. Juge was at least conscious, as he was looking up to them.

"I uh..." It was true that it took a lot of time and effort to maintain her long blonde hair. Hair of this length tended to get split ends, caught up in all kinds of things and was hard to comb after a long shower with only the right types of shampoo. Riza had seriously considered cutting it several times, because long hair could be a serious problem in fights too, but in the end she didn't have the heart to do it.

Getting gravy into this delicate balance was the same as throwing a tornado into a cornfield.

"She is right. It's not easy." Riza experimentally used a scolding tone. Maybe that would please the golden girl.

"Clearly an understatement! I've been in the shower for 2 hours." The lilac eyes were serious.

"Like... I said..." Juge was straining his voice under the heavy load. "It was an accident... and I am sorry... about it."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it."

Riza sighed. "Please forgive him Yang. Juge is not the greatest person, but he is honest. If he says that it was an accident then it was. I don't see how this is going to make it better." Again she rubbed her tired eyes. Waking her up for something like this definitely was making things worse for _her_.

"How can I make up for it...?" Juge sounded more exhausted than sorry, but he wasn't backing away from the problem like Akashi, Jaune and Kirk did. Seeing how it turned out made her question who was wiser though.

Yang let go of Riza and crossed her arms. Tilting her head in thought she glanced through the room. The faintest rays of a sunrise were slowly creeping through the window. After spotting something in the girl's part of the double room she sprinted back and forth to show them something. Her grin was wide.

"Become my servant!"

"HUH?" Riza and Juge exhaled in unison.

Yang was pointing at the magazine she was holding in her hands. It was an ad for butler services.

...

A few hours and lots of nerves later the deal had finally been made. A contract one might say. Juge was now officially (in a very broad sense of the word) under Yang's command.

"Jugey are you two timing me ~?" Lucy who had awoken in the meanwhile was asking curiously.

"Please don't put it like that leader..." Juge rubbed his temples.

"Don't worry you can have him for your purposes whenever you want Lucy." Yang patted Lucy's head.

'They are already treating him like their personal slave...' Riza's smile was stiff and her eyes twitched.

"I don't know whether I should be envious or not." Jaune commented. He was wearing his... special pajamas.

"You can be my servant too lover-boy." Yang snickered.

"Don't do it Jaune." Phyrra went between them and shook her head.

"You are acting like his mother." Yang and Lucy laughed.

Ren laid one hand on Juge's shoulder to show his sympathy. "It's a heavy burden." Juge nodded.

"Hehe. My first command is..." She spun her finger. "You will call me _master_ from now on!"

"W-what?!" Juge looked devastated.

"Isn't that natural?" Nora appeared. "A butler is always bowing down and saying _'How can I serve you today master?'_ " She made a butler pose and mimicked a deep and obedient voice.

Juge's facial expression clearly got tense. Was it hurting his pride or...?

While the new servant and master duo made a scene, Riza entered the bathroom. There was no point in watching that mess. After taking a hot shower to rub off all the tension and tiredness from her body she dressed in her school uniform and left the bathroom again.

It seemed like Juge had finally given in. He was blushing somewhat, though the fox girl was not sure if it was out of embarrassment or anger.

From the corner of her eyes she noticed Lucy looking at a piece of paper.

"What are you reading?" She asked her to distract herself from the idiocy taking place behind her. Lucy was sitting on Akashi's bed. "Akashi is still not back? Did he sleep at Ozpin's office or what?" She pursed her lips.

"No..." Lucy looked up. Her eyes were tinged in sadness. Now Riza was alarmed. She headed over to her friend and sat down.

"Can you show me?" Her voice was as soft as she could manage. The red-head nodded and handed her the paper or rather the letter. It was short but serious.

"He left..." Riza was surprised. Akashi never seemed like somebody who would just run away when facing a problem. After what Weiss said he was a little shaken, but when she saw him last yesterday he seemed to enjoy himself. The boys were fooling around and it didn't seem like that would change.

It was too sudden.

"His hammer was banned... ~" Lucy tried to find a good explanation.

"But why did he leave? He could just make a new one!" The longer she thought about it the angrier she got. Sadness wouldn't come, but she was definitely angry at Akashi. How could he just leave them behind? Weren't they a team? Lucy didn't deserve such a poor team.

Lucy... Riza tentatively stretched out her arm to pull Lucy to her. It was a soft and awkward hug.

"It's fine Riza... Aka will return ~" Her voice was unsure. Maybe she was comforting herself, maybe she believed in him. Riza nodded anyway.

The others soon noticed the bad mood and asked what was up. When they read the letter the reactions differed a lot.

"He wouldn't run away, right?" Yang stayed neutral.

"He must have a good reason!" Jaune defended his friend.

"I bet he gets his ancient family heirloom dragon canon to blow up the school for revenge ~" Nora was quick in inventing her own narrative.

Ren and Phyrra said that they didn't know Akashi well enough to understand.

Only Juge kept quiet. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be thinking.

"What do you think?" Riza asked the boy in the blue vest. The young heir looked up and groaned.

"It's nothing."

"Tell us now lackey. That's a command from your master." Yang said smiling. Juge looked at her with barely hidden annoyance.

"Akashi... I view him as a rival. I know he will return. And he will be stronger. That's what I believe... no, I _know_ it."

"That's quite trusty of you."

Now Juge managed a small smirk. "If he doesn't return it would be too easy to become Beacon's number one student."

"My servant sure has guts! What would you do if I commanded you to make me the number one?" Her laugh was almost sadistic.

Juge started sweating.

"Oh boy." Riza shook her head and headed for the door. On her way she noticed Jaune was sitting at his table writing on something. She approached him with interest and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you writing?"

"A-aaah!" Jaune jerked away from her with a small yelp. Hadn't he noticed her? "Oh hi Riza. Th-this?" he took the paper away. "Just the homework for Oobleck."

"Hm." Riza mustered the blonde boy. He was shaky and avoiding eye-contact. "Didn't you do it yesterday evening already?" She pointed out. Jaune gulped. He seriously made it hard not to be suspicious of him.

"No that was something different. You must have mixed it up!" He smiled forcefully.

Riza stared at him doubtfully, but then decided to leave it be. "Fine. My mistake. You really shouldn't do your homework right before classes though." With those scolding words she let him be. His body visibly relaxed.

A bit later most of the teams got ready and walked out the door.

"Wait I have another idea." Yang gave Juge a mischievous grin. "You'll carry everyone's bags." With that said she took everybody's school bags and pressed them into Juge's hands. "Mine is still in RWBY's room. Let's go everyone." She jumped onto Juge's back to be carried as well. The boy in blue was barely able to hold out. His legs got wobbly.

Lucy and Nora were obviously amused by this turn of events as they were flocking around the two. Riza sighed and walked out next to Jaune and Phyrra.

Out in the hallway they met team AKJA or at least most of them. The little camera holding guy was not to be seen, but he usually hid somewhere close by.

Jasna was laughing her lungs out at the new butler in training.

"I do feel kind of bad for him." Riza said to Antonio who was smirking. Juge was her teammate and he wasn't a bad guy. She wasn't sure whether Yang was going too far or if he was too nice.

Their next stop was team RWBY's room and they were drawn in yet another commotion. After throwing Ruby out of bed and introducing the new asset to her team Yang got her school uniform and bag. They all left the room together.

...

They were walking over campus when Jasna and Antonio noticed the missing Akashi. Lucy showed them the letter that he had left behind.

"That idiot! He could at least have talked to us. Just leaving a letter... what was he thinking?" She was still not sure why it made her so angry. But if she listened to her heart... it was probably because Lucy had to suffer. She couldn't stand to see her friend sad.

What Riza didn't notice was the white-haired girl in front of her tensing up.

The faunus girl played with her_ Ryuyari_ in staff mode while thinking about the situation.

"...huh?" When she looked up she saw a silhouette near the Academy's portal. The shape of a person. At the entrance to the academy... could it be?

"Where are you going Riza ~?" Lucy yelled after her.

"Don't worry about it, just go to professor Port's lecture." She waved the red-head while running towards the other side of campus. Nobody else had noticed the person, so it must have been her good faunus eyes.

After almost sprinting over the whole grass field she slowed down a little. The person hadn't moved an inch since she first spotted them. They were in a barely visible angle behind one of the supports.

The gate was wide open and nothing obstructed them. Riza caught her breath and advanced more cautiously. That wasn't Akashi.

With small steps she went around the corner and looked carefully.

"Sneaking up on me, are ya?" A voice close to her ear made Riza's hair stand up and she turned around swinging her weapon on instinct.

Clang!

The person had deflected the attack with the hilt of a weapon... that was pointing out of a huge bag. When she looked up she saw that her opponent was just an old man. He didn't seem surprised or even angry.

"Hohoho is that any way to greet a guest of this academy lil' lady?" His laugh sounded like someone grinded two rusty knifes against each other. Grey hair was swinging in the morning breeze.

"S-sorry sir!" Riza apologized instinctively. Thinking about it she had almost killed an elderly person. Was she too trigger happy?

Again the old man laughed. "It's fine. I like that spunk you youngsters have around here. Ozpin is doing a good job if ya'll can still attack someone who snuck up on ya without a second thought."

Then it dawned on Riza. Of course! He had snuck up on her from behind, so her reaction was legitimated.

"Though I have only returned the favor." He winked. Apparently he thought she was sneaking up on him first.

"I'm really sorry. It seems I had you mixed up with someone... or maybe that was just wishful thinking in the first place." She felt a bit down.

"Dat so? See many senior citizens around here? Family?" He looked amused.

"No the person I was thinking about is my age. And I don't have a grandfather anymore that I could mix you up with."

"Are ya saying I could be your grandfather?! Do I look like a grandfather to you!?" The man suddenly glared at her and got furious.

Riza was confused. She didn't know many human elders, but she thought this man was around that age... He knew Ozpin. Was he perhaps the headmaster's age?

The aura coming from the old man was intimidating and it seemed like he could strike her down in anger at any time.

"So what if you did? Is it a bad thing?" She pressed out these words while returning his glare. If he wanted to snap at her for no reason she could as well bare her fangs back at him.

For a moment she felt like he would attack her... but then he calmed down. The pressure vanished and he smiled friendly again.

"That depends." He said with a shrug. "What's yer name lil' lady?"

'What was that? And now he wants to exchange pleasantries?!'

"Riza Inari." She said in a low voice while staying on guard. The man showed signs of recognition.

"From the Inari family. Good people." He scratched his mustache. "Sad what happened to them." He added and his voice sounded genuinely sympathetic.

Riza stayed quiet.

"Name's Valkin by the way. Ernst Valkin. Retired hunter and not so much retired weapon smith." The man called Valkin changed the topic tactfully. "I visit this here academy 'cause Ozpin asked me a favor. Taking a look at some hammer or whatnot."

Those words made the fox girl look up.

"A hammer? Maybe a gravity hammer?" She closed in on him.

"Correct. So ya know about it."

"It belongs to a friend." She explained to him.

"The same guy you mixed me up with, huh?" He was smart. Riza nodded.

"Well from what I can tell he build somethin' quite dangerous there. The only other person I know who builds that kinda stuff is Alexis Mayhiro. A good huntress, but a little careless."

That was a surprise. So Akashi build the weapon after his sister's example.

"Mind escorting this old man to the shop?" He asked her with one eye closed.

"Uh sure. Please follow me." Riza went ahead and he followed her. What did he want at the school's shop?

"Setting up tent. This'll be my base of operation for the next few days."

"So you want to stay at the academy?" Maybe his company wanted to set foot in this academy and that's his real reason for being here. Ozpin would see through such an act immediately.

They walked through the wet grass until they reached a door to the main building. After walking along some hallways they finally reached the school store.

"This is Beacon's school store. They only open after ten o' clock." The store was closed indeed. They sold all kinds of school articles that students would need additionally to a small assortment of overpriced snacks and drinks. There were rumors that for the right sum of money the store would also sell 'special items'. What that meant was not entirely clear.

"Hohoho there is more than enough room for my purposes!" He exclaimed while throwing the bag down. It made sounds of clashing metal. "Thanks lil' lady. You better hurry to yer lecture now. If they didn't change the regulations since my youth, lectures should start around this time."

"I forgot!" Riza got really nervous. There were only ten minutes left before lectures started and she was all the way on the other side of the academy. She started running like the wind and hastily said her farewells.

Valkin was just laughing behind her.

**Beacon Academy - Lecture Hall**

Riza managed to make it in time, but she was so exhausted that she missed most of professor Port's lecture. At least she was not alone with this state, as Jaune was sleeping like a log at her side. Now that Akashi was gone he apparently thought she would be a good substitute cushion to sleep on.

"Seriously..." The blonde boy was leaning his head on her shoulder while she was laying her head on the ledge. When he started drooling on her she got annoyed. "Stop it." She pushed him over to the other side where he leaned on Nora.

"Haha!" Nora pushed him back to her with a bright laugh.

"Wha-?" Riza was surprised, but then she pushed Jaune over to the orange haired girl again.

"Counter!" Nora exclaimed and pushed Jaune against her even harder.

They continued this action for a while until Riza was too tired to continue. How deep was Jaune's sleep anyway? Any normal person would have awoken already.

Riza decided to just ignore him and relaxed her tired head. In that moment she noticed some different pressure, this time on her tail.

"Lucy!" Her friend had been laying her head on her tail this whole time. The headphones were over her ears secluding the girl from the outside world.

It turns out that Riza was a really good living cushion...

...

After the lecture ended the teams gathered their things.

"Wow it looks like my servant here is actually pretty smart." Yang said impressed.

"Really ~?" Lucy looked well rested now, which made Riza feel all the more tired.

"Yeah. I looked through his bag and found the test results from yesterday. Akashi may be a smart guy, but carrier boy here isn't far off. 97, that's pretty good." Yang snickered.

"Woah!" Ruby looked impressed too.

"That's because I actually studied for the test." Juge took the praise without much reaction. "Also do you want me to just ignore that you went through my bag without asking...?"

"I am sure we can put your talent to good use." Yang simply ignored his comments.

Riza looked at her own test results. A 76. Her grades were always mediocre all the way back since Signal. This felt pretty good.

"You guys are all so smart." Jasna put her arms behind her head. "I didn't pass." She didn't look remorseful in the least. It was just a surprise mock test, so there was no reason to fret, but...

"Didn't you just draw a few pictures on your sheet and put 'Francis Drake' in your name box, dear Jasna?" Antonio scratched his cheek.

"Oh right." Jasna grinned. "You on the other hand played good student again." with a swift move she pulled out his test sheet. "A whopping 95. You are such a try-hard."

"Much like Mr. Velmón over here I just study a little bit every day."

"Neeeerd!" Jasna playfully teased him.

One after another everyone compared their scores. The overall result was quite good.

'Could it be...?' Something started to dawn on her.

"Could it be that this test was pretty easy?" Jaune said what she was thinking. He had not passed by the way.

"I think so too." Blake agreed with him.

"..." Weiss face looked grim. This time Riza noticed it. That girl was probably thinking that she got mad at Akashi for something trivial now. The fox girl felt not much sympathy. Weiss behavior yesterday was not okay.

Ruby on the other hand looked like she felt bad for her teammate. She put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Weiss. I am sure Akashi got over it." At those words Weiss shook the smaller girl's hand off and turned around.

"No he didn't." She seemed absolutely certain.

"On to the next lesson. I have an idea." Yang tried to change the mood by pushing the bags on Juge again and marching on.

"Yay!" Nora cheered and walked behind them as if it was some kind of parade.

...

Oobleck's lesson went down something like this.

"So can anyone tell me how the Beryllium war ended? Oh Mr. Velmón!"

"It ended with a draw between the two nations and a peace treaty."

"Marvelous! You are correct."

"Professor..."

"Yes?"

"Yang told me the answer."

"What? Uhm... that's not good." Oobleck looked confused.

A few minutes later.

"So what where the last words he uttered before his death? Ah Mr. Velmón again?"

"'Death creeps close. The forces should retreat... for my soul has already lost its battle.'"

"A meaningful quote indeed. Splendid."

"Yang... also told me this answer." Juge said. His face was a mask.

"Well why isn't Ms. Long speaking for herself?"

"I... begged her to tell me the answer so I could get extra credit."

"I fear that you are not going very smart at it then, Mr. Velmón. Please think of your own answers next time."

And then.

"About 200.000 troops." Yang answered another question with a smile.

"Right on the mark Ms. Long. It seems my lessons weren't passing through your ears after all. Take note Mr. Arc and Mr. Winchester."

Cardin snorted.

While Oobleck continued Riza finally looked over to the pair. It was obvious how things turned out this way.

"You are pretty good servant ~" Yang seemed delighted. "But you should call me master not Yang."

"..." Juge didn't respond to that.

After the lesson ended The groups mixed up. Ruby walked over to her sister and looked somewhat angry.

"You have to stop this sis."

"You are ruining his reputation now." Blake looked up from her book.

Yang looked like she was in thought.

"He's a tough guy and I am almost done." In the end she wouldn't let him off the hook just yet.

"How are you hanging in there?" Riza walked next to the new manservant in the blue vest.

"I am fine. This punishment is lighter than what I am used to." His voice was not revealing if he was serious or not.

"You have a problem with calling her master. Is that because you are embarrassed?" Her eyes shifted from his face to the others. Nobody was listening in on them.

Juge closed his eyes for a bit. "I have only one master. My father who trained and taught me. Elevating Yang to the same position feels wrong." He showed a rare moment of weakness. But then he straightened himself up. "It would be an insult for Yang if I put her on the same level as that slave driver anyway." He winked.

Riza couldn't suppress a chuckle. So he was not broken yet.

**Beacon Academy - Dining hall**

As always the dining hall was filled with the majority of Beacon's students. On hot days like this some people felt the need to take their lunch outside and eat on the grass or under the trees, but that was still an exception. The semester had just really started, so most people where still getting used to the facilities. Despite their looks, the benches were actually comfy too.

"Have you heard? Trevor's spear was stolen."

"Are you sure he didn't just break it again?"

"Come on that was only once!"

"What's with that line up today?!"

As always the conversations around the hall were loud and intertwined into a huge cacophony of noise.

"Today we have that assignment in the Forever Fall forest." Phyrra looked at her time table.

"That's a cool name." Jaune was sipping on his juice can.

"It's a place infested with Grimm."

Jaune spat out his drink.

"Ew! Control yourself buffoon." Weiss was hit in the face. This was the first time she reacted to anything today.

"S-sorry." Jaune apologized and searched for a handkerchief, but Blake was faster. With elegance she handed her one.

"Thanks." Weiss rubbed herself dry.

"I can't wait!" Ruby was apparently psyched about the idea.

Riza felt her blood boiling. "Yes... me either."

"What does red sap taste like ~?" Lucy interjected the conversation.

"I am not quite sure, but you should probably not eat it." Phyrra smiled amusedly.

"The red sap of Forever Fall can be used as an ingredient for many things." Now Juge shared his knowledge. "It is a perfect sweetener for black tea among other things."

"Are you good at making tea?" Yang asked him curiously.

"I think I am quite decent. Tea is the best refreshment after a long training session."

"Now you got me curious. Make me some tea!" Yang demanded. Juge looked at her with surprise. And then he smiled.

"I will ask the cafeteria staff if they would lend me their can and filters then." He stood up and advanced towards the kitchen.

A few minutes later he returned with hot water and a kettle as well as a filter and some tea leaves.

"They didn't have the quality leaves that I am familiar with, but this should be enough for a demonstration." He set it all up and then slowly stirred the leaves and made adjustments. All the while he explained some of the details.

Yang looked interested and listened to his explanation nodding every now and then.

'He looks so happy.' Riza noticed the total change of Juge's expressions. From neutral or annoyed to happy and excited. This must have meant a lot to him. And Yang looked like she finally understood something. Her smile was tinged with a drop of guilt.

"Here you go." Juge poured her a cup and handed it to her. "Let it cool down for a bit and then drink when it is just between too hot and lukewarm. That's the moment where it will taste best."

Yang blew the steam away and waited a moment before sipping on it. "Pretty good." She said. "But it's really bitter."

"If we had some of the red sap I could probably improve the taste for you." Juge cupped his chin thinking.

"Let's get some extra sap then and have a tea-party later ~" This suggestion came from Lucy.

"Great idea." Riza agreed.

"I want some of that tea as well." Ren said with an unusual glint in his eyes.

"Maybe..." Juge looked at everyone. "Maybe we should do that after the survival test to relax everybody."

"I will bring cookies!" Ruby joined in.

And that was how they decided on a tea-party for the next day.

**Beacon Academy - Lecture Hall**

Professor Mayhiro's lesson was the last of the day before the special assignment. They were put into groups to talk about "relevant topics" as she put it.

"I think she is depressed that Akashi left." Riza said seriously.

"Dunno. Aren't we always chilling in her lectures?" Jasna was balancing her note-book on a pencil.

"She can't even muster enough interest to talk to us today..."

"She has dark circles under her eyes." Ren added.

Their group just like all the others was obviously not talking about tactics against Grimm. Riza didn't think it would make any difference, so she just leaned back and started some chit-chat.

"Well she has some serious brother issues, but good for us." Jasna added another layer to her balance act.

"Please don't talk about a professor like that dear Jasna." The brown-haired boy corrected her immediately.

'He is doing it subconsciously at this point.' Riza was impressed. Antonio acted as if he was Jasna's keeper.

"But you hate her, Anto."

"That is not true. I don't hate anyone in this world." He smiled friendly. "Her and my perception and thinking just differ a lot."

"Whatever you say." Jasna was now balancing her whole bag on one pencil tip.

"I don't believe you." Suddenly Riza interjected. Her stare was intense.

"Pardon?"

"There is no person in this world who doesn't hate someone or at least something." She didn't dislike Antonio, but there was always something fake about him. He was repressing his emotions and put up a front. Or that was at least how Riza perceived it. And he was always nice. Always friendly. How could he be so composed? Everybody had something or someone that made them mad. A man like Antonio shouldn't exist...

"Fair enough." He smiled. "If I had to name one thing... well I _dislike_ strawberries."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She wouldn't let him off the hook today. "Dislikes in food are not the same. I am talking about real _hatred_." The fox girl could feel her body getting hotter and her eyes feeling dry.

"I fear there is no such thing in my life." He answered dryly. He had stopped smiling. His hands were busy scribbling down more paragraphs.

"You are bottling it up... it will someday burst out you know?" Of course she was speaking from experience. His reaction was ascertaining her.

"Your expression went cold. Could it be I was right? Are you-"

"Alright!" Suddenly Jasna released a loud cheer. "This must be some kind of record. Now that I think about it this looks just like the blue vest guy this morning. One small thing carrying all of that weight." Her smile was bright. "Look Riza! Ain't I awesome?" Jasna was balancing all of her stuff plus Riza's and Ren's bag on the pencil by now.

Riza was surprised by that sudden outburst next to her. She was so focused on pressing out Antonio that she had forgotten about the girl with the red scarf.

Jasna threw the pile of utensils into the air and caught them separately. She then handed Riza and Ren their stuff and laid an arm around the fox girl.

"You know what _I_ hate the most? Talking about boring things." Her wild hair was giving her the look of a lion shaking its mane. "So... what are your measurements anyway?"

"HUH?" Riza was now fully shaken up. She could never tell if Jasna was joking or not. That wasn't a topic people normally talked about, right? They never did so at Signal... though she was never close enough to anyone to be fully sure of that.

"Come on we are both girls. I'll tell you mine too."

"But I don't want to know-" The grip got tighter.

"That's so cruel of you ~" Contrary to her words she was smiling lewdly. "Yours are all that matter anyway."

Riza felt a shiver down her spine. This was the look of a predator. Not normal! Totally abnormal. It's not like she hadn't suspected it, but Jasna really was...

And then she let go.

"Ah what a shame. I wouldn't want to scare you. I was just envious of your great figure." Jasna shrugged and leaned back again.

That was definitely not envy, but something else in her eyes... but Riza stayed quiet, happy that she got out of that grip.

Her words rang through the faunus' head. That was the first time someone ever complimented her like this. She forcefully suppressed a blush. Jasna had been doing that since the first day here. It made her heart throb.

'Calm down! This is just unnatural.' Even while scolding herself she couldn't bring herself to look up.

...

As the lecture ended they were informed about the survival test on the next day again. It was important. Riza tried to gain some distance from her group. On the way out she noticed that Juge was looking exhausted again. Jaune stayed behind for some reason.

When they all left she watched Antonio sit down on a bench and Jasna going back to the dorms. Was this the right time to press him out again?

"Carry me!" With that demand a huge weight was suddenly placed on Riza's back.

"...you really have to exercise more Lucy." Her resigned voice was belying her smile.

"I am carried by the support of my people ~"

"Right now you are only carried by me though. Your responsibility is a heavy burden."

"Waah, Riza said I am fat ~"

"What? No! You are... very light."

"Like a feather ~?"

"I wouldn't go that far..." They chatted while Riza carried Lucy towards the dorm. Without noticing she had already gotten used to Lucy's selfish demands.

...

The duo reached the dorms and entered team LARJ's room.

"Okay you can let go now." Riza said exhaustedly.

"Aw. Your back was so warm ~" Lucy said some weird things sometimes.

"Maybe... but now it feels stiff. Just like my shoulders." She rubbed said body parts.

"Isn't that because Riza has such a good figure?"

"Huh?" Riza jerked up. That was the second time someone said it today. And it was a girl again. "Don't be silly. You are the one with the good body. Slender is better. Definitely."

They changed into their casual clothes and walked out of the dorm.

When they reached the exit the duo ran across a familiar figure. Lucy brightened up.

"Velveeeet ~" The red-head waved the faunus girl at the end of the hallway. The bunny-ears stiffened up as the brown-haired girl turned around.

"Oh." she sighed. "H-hello Lucy. Riza." For some reason she seemed depressed.

"What's up?" the blonde immediately noticed the heavy air around the fellow student. She didn't hang around Velvet much, but she knew that the girl was always troubled. "Bullying?" She asked while cracking her knuckles.

"N-no!" Her arms made a denying pose. "N-not directly..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It... uhm... is nothing."

"Here ~" Lucy gave her a pocky. Velvet looked unsure for a second. Then she tenderly took one and nibbled on it.

"Please you can tell us your worries. We can't help unless you trust us." If it was connected to her heritage Riza could definitely relate. Velvet stayed quiet for what seemed to be forever. Then she slowly mumbled something.

"My team... they hate me."

"What? _Why?_" That came as a shock. "Is it because..."

"N-no I don't think it's because I am a faunus." She shook her head. "It's because... I am useless." She looked down at her feet.

"That can't be true! Nobody is useless." The fox girl immediately rejected the idea.

"B-but my weapon was destroyed in the Initiation... and I always mess up in lectures..." Her hazelnut eyes looked sad.

"You are not the only one who is bad in lectures. Just look at Jaune, Jasna and Lucy. Kirk is even treated as absent when he is present sometimes." The little jab at her friend got unnoticed. Or at least the red-head didn't care.

"...but..." Velvet looked like she was about to cry.

"Your team should be ashamed. First they left you behind at the Initiation and now they fault you for it." Riza tapped her foot in annoyance. "Can you show me your weapon?"

"S-sure..." Velvet pulled out a assortment of metal pieces.

"It's really broken ~"

"Absolutely." Both of them could see that it was beyond repair.

A wind breeze shook the girl's hair. Just like this morning...

Or was it really impossible?

"Come with me!" She grabbed Velvet's small hand and started walking.

"E-eh?! Where are we going?" The rabbit-girl looked confused.

"To visit the elderly."

**Beacon Academy - School store/Weapon smith**

Since she escorted Valkin here this morning a lot had changed. For one the shop-keeper looked severely vexed. He had now to share his space with this weird old man. All the students were pulled towards the new spectacle, so he had to always move from the counter and leave room for Valkin. The old man was not impolite or anything... but something about his aura made the clerk stay away and not chew him out.

"Beacon store. How may I help you?" Now his voice sounded kind of listless.

"We are here for Mr. Valkin."

"Again? What a surprise." The clerk's voice turned toxic. "Here's his bell. Just push it." The man walked to the back and sulked on his chair.

Riza pursed her lips at that frosty welcome, but then she pushed the bell.

"Coming ~" In a strange mix of rust and keenness Valkin sang his words. He appeared at the counter with a smile on his rough face. When he recognized his customer he smiled revealing all his white teeth. "Hohoho if it isn't lil' lady Riza."

"Hello..." His attitude was a little uncomfortable to her, so she backed away.

"So who's got a weapon problem?" Thankfully he went straight to business. Then he noticed the two other guests. "Who might yer beautiful friends be?"

"This is Lucy and that's Velvet. She is the one who needs your services." Riza pushed Velvet to the front and whispered some encouraging words.

"G'day Velvet. How can I help ya?"

"U-uhm my weapon... is ... broken..." Her eyes started spinning. Apparently Valkin's presence was very intimidating to her. Like a rabbit facing a lion.

"Alright. Show it to this old man and I reckon that it will be repaired soon." His confidence was baffling. Velvet handed him the pieces of her former weapon.

Valkin's facial expression stayed calm. He analyzed the metal and the mechanics and pulled out a magnifying glass to aid his vision. He then cleared his throat.

"I can't repair it." He finally determined.

"No way! What's with all your confidence from before!?" Riza got angry and slapped the counter.

"I-it's okay Riza... I didn't think it could be repaired..."

"Hey hey, ladies don't misunderstand." Valkin made a calming hand gesture. "I can't repair it. But I can rebuild it. Optimized and improved in every way." He smiled widely.

Velvet and Lucy exhaled and started smiling.

"Say so from the start!" Riza pulled Valkin's ear over the counter.

"Owowow 'am sorry! I just wanted to add some drama!" The old man played along and kept apologizing.

"When will you be done?"

"Next wee-_ Aaaagh_, I meant tomorrow!"

"Good." Riza let go of the now red ear and turned around. "Thanks for your help." She said with a satisfied expression and urged the others to follow him.

"Thank you for patronage ~" Valkin yelled after them.

The shop-keeper in the back looked scared. That little girl just handled the scary veteran like he was her little brother or something.

"What're ya lookin' at?" The gray haired man stared back at him.

"Eeeeeek!" The clerk hid behind a barrel.

**Forever Fall - Sap tree valley**

Forever Fall was a beautiful forest, albeit a little red. Or only red. A bull would go mad around here in mere seconds.

"Ah I love the breeze of the wind." Riza sighed in delight. Nature was great. And the possibility to kill a few Grimm made her even happier.

"You seem awfully cheerful." Blake next to her seemed suspicious of her.

"Aren't you happy too? It's so refreshing and a nice change from the stuffed lecture halls." She avoided Blake's gaze and pretended to look for suitable trees.

"... I guess." Blake nodded and then tapped her fellow faunus' shoulder. She pointed at a thick tree.

While the two of them went over to retrieve the red sap Yang yelled around.

"Don't forget to take extra for the tea-party."

That was the third time she reminded them.

"Why is she so giddy about that party?" Alexandra wiped some sweat from her face. Apparently she wasn't used to the humid afternoon air.

"Maybe she really liked Juge's tea?" Riza shrugged and watched as the sap slowly dripped into the glass.

Alexandra didn't look convinced as she climbed up the tree.

"What are you doing?"

"I remember to have read somewhere that the sap flows much easier the higher you go."

"That's weird. The sap has to flow all the way up, wouldn't it be thinner up there?" Blake said doubtfully.

"I am not-KYAA!" Suddenly Alexandra slipped and fell down on the other two. Their human meat pile made quiet the interesting picture. Also someone else made a picture of it.

"Gold." A wild Kirk appeared. His angle was as always perfect.

"Youuuuuu!" Alexandra's head heated up in anger. She was about to explode. With a fast move she took the sap and threw it at the pervert.

He dodged, but the shattering glass sprayed sap on him.

"Oh-oh." Kirk gulped.

"Nice hit." Riza said below Alexandra. "But could you please leave my face...?"

Alex jumped up immediately.

Kirk was very pale.

"What's wrong?"

Juge appeared and then stepped back. "Kirk! Is that... the tree sap?"

Kirk nodded.

"Run! There is a river close by. Maybe you can still make it." Juge pointed at the direction of the supposed river and Kirk jumped up the trees like a ninja.

"River?" The girls were confused.

"Didn't you know? The tree sap attracts those highly dangerous bees." A loud buzzing sound from somewhere underlined his words.

"Oops." Alex looked at the place where Kirk disappeared. "Well... he is fast."

...

"Where's Jaune?" Phyrra looked around. He had been missing for some time now.

"Wasn't he in the scouting group ahead?" Ruby put one finger on her cheek trying to remember.

The sound of screams made them turn around.

Most of team CRDL was running their way.

"Ursa! A really big one!" mohawk yelled while running as fast as he could. Yang grabbed him.

"Where?"

"Over there! It's with Cardin."

"Jaune!" Phyrra exclaimed.

Riza had been close by and followed Phyrra, Ruby and Weiss towards the fight.

Jaune was fighting the Ursa by himself! She grabbed her spear, but Phyrra stopped them.

"Wait..." They watched as the fight played out. Jaune was fighting fiercely, but the Ursa got a fews strong hits in.

Riza bit her lip, but then Phyrra raised her hand and Jaune performed a perfect block counter that resulted in the Ursa's head sailing through the air.

"Uh... what?" Ruby was amazed, but also confused.

"How did you...?" Weiss was just as bewildered.

"Well... Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs... and my semblance is polarity."

"You can control poles." Ruby looked impressed.

"No you dunce. It means she has control over magnetism." Weiss looked a little more like herself when she corrected Ruby.

"Magnets are cool too."

"That's amazing." Riza nodded.

"Where are you going?" They asked as Phyrra turned around.

Phyrra suggested that they would keep quiet about the whole ordeal. They watched as Jaune helped Cardin up. The others couldn't hear their words, but Riza's ears were better.

Jaune just said this "Don't mess with my team... my friends! Ever. Again. Got it?" He glared at Cardin and walked away.

"You can say cool things sometimes Jaune..." Riza smiled warmly.

**Beacon Academy - Team LARJ's room**

The incomplete team was relaxing after the events of the day. Juge who had finally been released (for the time being) was meditating in his corner. Lucy was listening to music while looking out the window.

Team JNPR was currently at the medical wing to get their leader checked up.

"I envy them. Their leader is getting more reliable by the day..." She sighed and looked at the bubbly Lucy.

"We have time. We are taking our first steps down the road of professional hunters. There is no need to grow up immediately." Those words came as a surprise by the always serious Juge.

"That's new coming from you."

"Don't say that! I am too young to be always grumpy. There is a tea-party waiting for me after all." That was probably the funniest thing he had ever said, and it was completely unintentional. Riza snickered.

He was right. There was still lots of time. The serious days would come soon enough. These times would feel like a dream then.

The evening passed with a light breeze from outside and Lucy's humming.

**Jaune's day:**

**Beacon Academy - Team JNPR/LARJ's room**

Jaune was involved in the events of that morning as well, but his focus was on something entirely else. Juge's predicament seemed fairly trivial compared to his.

He was working on Cardin's homework additionally to his own. Messages came in every day now with 'requests' from his good 'friend' Cardin.

Riza was suddenly appearing behind him and asking questions.

"Oh hi Riza. Th-this?" he took the paper away. "Just the homework for Oobleck."

She was doubting him and for a good reason.

"No that was something different. You must have mixed it up!" He smiled forcefully.

To his eternal relief she let it be and left him. With all his concentration he managed to finish the sheet in time and hurried out together with the others.

**Beacon Academy - Lecture hall **

Jaune was thinking through all of Oobleck's lecture. He barely noticed the shenanigans going on close to him. Akashi had left without a word. Only a letter was left. That dude was his friend and it hurt him a lot that he was gone. He should trust him to come back, but it still wasn't easy.

Kirk was also nowhere to be seen...

After the lecture he and Cardin went to Oobleck.

"So have you done your special homework, gentlemen?" The green-haired professor asked them with a strict voice.

"Of course we did. Right Jauney-boy?" Cardin slapped him on the back. Jaune almost fell over and barely kept the sheets in his hands.

"Y-yeah."

"We even worked together. Jaune needed a lot of help." Cardin continued to talk.

Jaune handed Oobleck the homework and the professor looked pleased.

"Good, good. This academy appreciates teamwork. I am proud of you young men. Hopefully you will pay more attention in my classes from now on." He sipped his coffee.

"But of course." Cardin grinned and winked at Jaune. He could already guess what that was supposed to mean.

...

In professor Mayhiro's 'lecture' he could finally relax. That was also due to his group. Juge, Yang and Ruby.

"You can do it servant." Yang was leaning back.

"..." Juge complied and started writing down 'relevant stuff'.

"Can I help?" Ruby tried to be nice, but Yang shook her hand.

"Leave it be, sis. You wouldn't be much help anyway."

"Hey that's mean!"

"Aw I didn't want to hurt your feelings ~" Yang came towards her and hugged her (to death).

"A-air.. I give... I give...!" The small girl was tapping her hand like they did in pro-wrestling.

Jaune laughed. It was really better when the professor wasn't expecting anything from them.

"Did you all notice." Ruby was returning to live after being released. "Weiss is acting weird."

"More than usual you mean."

"Really?" Jaune hadn't noticed. He was mainly keeping a distance to Weiss, because of his always failed attempts to get closer.

"She is probably feeling guilty about Akashi." Juge commented.

"How do you know?" Ruby looked sad.

"She did go off on him right before he left. It would be weird if she didn't think it was also her fault."

"She got it wrong then. I don't think Akashi would leave because of that." Jaune voiced his opinion.

"Yes preach the truth!" Ruby exclaimed. "We have to make Weiss cheer up too."

"The tea-party could make her take her mind off things."

"That would be great."

...

When everyone left he stayed behind to talk to professor Mayhiro. Akashi had told him that he had spoken to her before he left. She was supposed to help him get stronger.

The professor was looking as tired and immovable as before.

"P-professor?"

"What is it? The lesson is over." She was leaning on her desk.

"It's me... Jaune Arc. Future hero. At your service." He made a cool pose. Or at least something that he thought to be a cool pose.

"Ah." her reaction was weak. "You are Akky's friend." After a few seconds she got up. "I was supposed to train you, right?"

"Yes. That would be why I am here." He was sweating. Was she really up to it?

"Heh." Suddenly a smile appeared on her face. "Hehehehe. Training is it?" She cracked her neck and stretched a little. Her glasses reflected the light.

Jaune gulped.

"Let's have some fun then."

And thus started his brutal training under the demon instructor.

**Forever Fall - Sap tree valley**

Cardin and the rest of team CRDL were around him. They had volunteered to be the scouts ahead. But for a different reason than Ms. Goodwitch thought.

"Our little friend Jaune here has managed to collect a whole box full of rapier wasps. And now we are going to use them."

"For what?" Jaune asked nervously. Catching these monsters was a real challenge and he got stung at least a dozen times. They were malicious little things.

"For revenge." Cardin said and punched the ground. His glare was focused on a certain red-head girl.

"Phyrra?" Jaune followed his gaze and understood what was going to happen.

"These little beasts just love sweets. So if we throw the sap at her they will come after her." Cardin and the other stood up. "And you will be the one to do it!" He pushed the extra glass of sap onto Jaune.

"What?" Jaune looked crestfallen.

"If you don't I am going to tell Ms. Goodwitch your secret and you will leave Beacon in the first air-ship tomorrow." Cardin snarled.

The blonde boy gulped and took the sap. He was looking at the distracted Phyrra downhill. She was unaware of the crisis behind her. A glance from the side revealed that she was smiling...

Jaune remembered his talk with Ruby yesterday. He had confessed his uselessness to her and that he was being blackmailed by Cardin, but she encouraged him. She knew what it meant to be a leader.

And Phyrra... all these weeks she had supported him despite his obvious inadequacy. Her presence was what made him feel like he could keep going. And what was he doing now? Why was he even considering to hurt her? If he was expelled from the academy... wouldn't that be better than hurting a teammate?

His grip around the glass got tighter.

"No."

"What did you say?" Cardin sounded angry.

"I said... no!" He turned around and threw the sap at Cardin instead.

The four bullies looked at him with smiles.

"Now you've done it, Jauney-boy."

Jaune laughed nervously and stepped back a few inches. His foot accidentally hit the box of wasps and they rolled down the hill, which would probably not improve their mood. The others didn't take notice of it though and later those creatures would release their wrath on a wholly different criminal just a few meters away. The chase towards the close by river was an interesting sight to behold.

But for Jaune his decision was of much more direct consequences. Team CRDL showed them the so called 'tough love' among men as an overly optimistic person would have put it. Someone who preferred realism would probably go with 'beating him up senseless'. Definitions.

After only a few dozen presents of well placed pain something finally gave Jaune a second to breath. That something was big, black and had claws as sharp as razors.

Team CRDL decided that no was the right time to practice their escape strategy. It was a well executed 'run-for-your-life-while-screamin-at-the-top-of-your-lungs-to-possibly-attract-more-enemies' maneuver.

Cardin wasn't fast enough to follow his team's plan and a wild Ursa took care of his weapon as well. Pinned to the ground he had to admit that this was probably not a good turn of events.

Jaune saw the scene unfold in front of his eyes. Should he help Cardin? _Could_ he help him?

He remembered his training lesson from today. Ms. Mayhiro was a demonic instructor, but even after only one lesson he felt much stronger. At least he could dodge a few fast punches now.

'Now or never.' He psyched himself up and pulled out his sword and shield. In the last moment he blocked the impeding claw of death aimed at Cardin with his shield. The force behind the Ursa's attack was tremendous. Cardin behind him gasped and robbed backwards.

Jaune experimentally slashed at the giant Grimm and to his satisfaction he could feel his blade cutting into the flesh. So it could be hurt.

The Ursa roared in annoyance and punched Jaune away. He stood up again and attacked some more even jumping over the beast's claws. He got a few more hits in before taking one himself.

Looking at his aura display it looked rather bad. Red.

No, now was not the time to worry! He had to beat this thing. To prove it to himself.

"HAAAAAH!" He yelled while running towards the masked creature.

The Ursa roared in return and slashed at him with frightening force.

The claw would definitely hit him.

But then he felt a strength in his arm. It was almost as if it moved on it's own. The shield interjected the claw's trajectory and deflected the attack.

'NOW!'

Jaune yelled again and cut above him in a big arc. The feeling of something hard being sliced and the image of a head dropping flashed by his senses and then the Ursa was defeated.

Jaune was breathing heavily, but he felt satisfied.

Cardin looked up and he seemed confused and also intimidated. Jaune reached his hand out and pulled him up.

Jaune just said this "Don't mess with my team... my friends! Ever. Again. Got it?" He glared at Cardin and walked away.

...

Later he told everyone about his fight and there was some pride in his words.

"You really can do it when you put your heart to it." Riza looked happy for him.

"They grow up so fast ~ Kinda like bamboo." Lucy looked impressed.

"I don't think that analogy fits here..."

"Professor Mayhiro's lesson totally helped me."

"You were training with_ her_?" Riza looked doubtful.

"She is really scary, but her advice helped me. It felt like I could dodge twice as faster after that training!"

"What kind of training was that...?"

"Jaune's speed stats have quadrupled ~"

"This isn't a RPG!"

While the three of them talked about the events of today, Antonio and Jasna returned from their mission. Professor Goodwitch was a little tired, because all her students including Jaune fought the Grimm by themselves instead of leaving it to her like she planned.

"Well then you are now ready for the survival test tomorrow, right?" Riza slapped him on his back encouragingly, but Jaune only dropped to the ground. "EEH?"

Phyrra came over immediately and looked at her team's aura display. "He has almost no aura left. I think that almost killed him."

"Whaaaaaat?!"

"Riza is scarier than an Ursa ~"

"Remind me to never make this girl angry." Ren commented.

"That's enough you guys!" Riza yelled out to the sky.

Jaune was sleeping on the ground peacefully.

**Beacon Academy - Medical wing**

Team JNPR gathered around the sick bed of Jaune Arc. He was not sick though. The injuries were light, because of his aura protection, so he mainly rested to cover his exhaustion.

"Guys... I am sorry for being away so much lately. That will change from today onwards." Jaune mumbled under his bed sheet.

"Welcome back." Phyrra said smiling.

"Oookay boss, leader, chief, big bro, overlord ~" Nora was singing all the synonyms for leader she could come up with.

"That's not right Nora." Ren corrected her. Then he nodded at Jaune to show his support.

"So boss ~ Should we break that big boy's legs?" The orange-haired girl was taking imaginative swings in the air.

"That's not necessary. I am sure Cardin won't be a problem anymore... maybe." Jaune laughed faintly.

For the first time in a while they felt like a real team.


	7. Chapter 7

Ummmm...Hello Everyone, It's been awhile.

For you start hating me, i was hospitalized for a while, i overworked my body and mind too much and i sudden;y collapsed. But i had time to recover and brainstorm ideas with my good friend. So without any hesitation, the 7th chapter!

Arc 2: First Steps. Chapter 7: Preparations.

(Insert music:Audio - Collision (Excision VIP)

**Okki Village - 3 hours away from the academy **

One Beacon ex-student by the name of Akashi Mayhiro laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling for the past hour.

No. Mayhiro had been staring at his bedroom ceiling ever since he returned home without his beloved Hammer. "Tsk..." Frowning in frustration he slammed his fist to the side, from all around the house, a 'thud' could be heard.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Julie Mayhiro sighed before she resumed cooking for tonight's dinner, while Kagami Mayhiro was sifting through the bills with his ever trusty calculator. "Dear." Julie said after hearing Akashi's loud sigh "Shouldn't you be talking to him already, he's been like this for a good day now." huffing she placed the plates on the drying rack.

"I've been trying to talk to him, but it's only 'yes' or 'no' or 'I don't want to talk about it'." Kagami threw the paper onto the table. "I've never seen him this down, the only time was..."

"When we decided to pull him out of Acadamy." Ms. Mayhiro answered for him. A silence wafted over them for a short time before both returned to their duties. "Kagami. He was on cloud nine when he was accepted into Beacon. To have his Gravity Hammer taken away from him now is..."

"If he doesn't come up with an answer, then he can come work at Promethean Industries with his old man!" Julie gave her husband a 'don't you dare look' before turning back. "What? Maybe taking his mind of the task at hand would help him find the way."

"….." Julie stayed silent before hearing a knock on the door "Huh? Who could be here this early in the morning?"

….

Akashi slowly opened his eye, seeing his scroll vibrate "For the love of god…." Growling lightly he snatched his scroll from his side table.

'1 New Message'

"Let me guess." Akashi swiped the screen and punched in his 4 digit pin code. The screen flickered with numerous messages.

[Fluffy: What the hell!?]

[Cappy: Where are my pockys?]

[Kirk: ?]

[Sis: Answer me please!]

[Yang: Is it true?]

[Cookie Lover: What Happened?]

[Jaune: Why man?]

[Juge: Disappointing.]

Sighing he continued to scroll upwards until a blue highlighted section met his eyes. Narrowing his eyes he looked at the recipient.

His Blood turned to ice.

"Her: I heard what happened."

"Out of everyone... How the hell did she get my address!?" he swore before tapping on the message.

[Only you could have been kicked out of the most prestigious academy in the world before the first semester even ended. That must be a new record for you foolish Akky.]

"That b-" Akashi snarled before continuing.

[With you out of the picture, becoming the best hunter in the world is an easy task. One can assume that it'll now be smooth sailing for me to become the best huntress in Alaster region and I will show everyone –including you- that I am worthy enough to take your sister's title of the strongest hammer user in Remnant.

Regards,

'Bubble-gum mistress']

His frozen blood was now boiling to the point of exploding "GAHHHHHHHHH!" throwing his scroll away he stood up and punched his closet "This is too much! I can force myself to allow Juge to surpass me, but not her! Out of everyone, **not her!**"

"Akashi dear-"

"Not now mom!" Akashi fired back

"Akashi dear…you have a visitor"

"Huh?" His anger faded as he walked towards his door "Okay… who is it?"

"It's Alexis-"

"Go away sis."

"-'s friend."

"Sis' friend?" Akashi wondered "Alright…" slowly turning the doorknob to open "Sorry whoever you are but I'm not-"

"I can understand that Akashi." Two eyes stared back at Akashi as his jaw opened.

"You… why are you here?" The woman smirked in response… a rare sight.

"Because I get a 'favor' from your sister if I do this, Mr. Mayhiro"

….

"So….we're really having a tea-party?" Jaune Arc asked Phyrra as they headed back to their dorms "And Juge is making everyone tea?"

"That is the case Jaune besides, it'll be good for your recovery after that incident." The red-haired huntress smiled back at him, the blond hunter winced before rubbing his still sore arm.

It had been two days since the red-forest incident, the aftermath of it caused a few changes in a some students. Team CRDL became less frequent in bullying , especially towards Scarletina. Some say they were brooding in the background planning something, but that was probably just paranoia. Jaune felt his confidence build up each time he trained with Alexis. She knew that Jaune was still hurting, as she stated.

"Are you a man or a mouse, boy!?"

Calling upon his manhood Jaune endured her harsh training every time, but deep down, he was thankful for her and his teams support in his road to greatness….at least he though so.

Kirk was nowhere to be seen, not even his 'hobbies' made him standout. This actually made Alexandra and Antonio somewhat concerned about him, he wasn't found in his cramped quarters, he only made himself more present to them in classes. It was then Jasna proceeded to pummel him.

Riza's temper around Grimm related things was still there…but it was weakened….just a tiny bit.

"Can't believe they postponed the Survival Test by a few days after making all that fuss about it."

"There is no helping it, the headmaster had important business to take care of. Maybe preparation for such an event is more complicated than we can imagine." Phyrra made a thoughtful expression.

"I am not complaining. The more time I get to prepare with my training the better." He hastily explained. He was walking backwards to face Phyrra while talking.

However…

As the two students turned a corner Jaune felt a opposing force collide with him "Wah!" losing his footing he was about to fall, that was until Phyrra grabbed his arm and set him upright. "Thanks Phyrra, who was…" Jaune stared at the white haired girl who landed on the ground.

"Ouch….." that white haired girl was none other than Weiss. Looking up she narrowed her eyes at Jaune.

"I'm sorry Weiss! It was bad timing, please don't yell at me!" Jaune begged. Expecting to get another scolding from her he braced his ears, only to hear nothing but a small reply.

"It's all right… be more careful." Without another word Weiss dusted herself off and walked away. The two stunned hunters looked at her like they had seen a ghost. Weiss Schnee never let anyone off.

"Weiss!" Phyrra called out to her. The girl stopped her movement and turned her head back to see them. "Will you come to the tea-party with your team?"

"...I suppose." Weiss muttered before turning left.

"Did… something happen to her?" Jaune asked his teammate, however Phyrra just shook her head.

"I don't know. She's been like this for awhile ever since…"

Weiss was known as a cold person, though she could be very nice if she tried... in her own way. But she was still human, she had feelings like everyone else and she had guilt plaguing her.

Only to her the guilt inside was not going away, not after what she had said to a certain boy. It was confirmed now that he had indeed left the Academy which made her feel all the more frantic.

And she didn't know how to handle that.

As she entered the bathroom to wash her face, the cold water felt like bliss after a hard day of training. This was her only time to get any relaxation or in this case 'me' time.

"…" Sighing to herself she looked at her image in the mirror in front of her. It was her usual face, full of confidence and pride. It was a look of sadness and pain, all under a mask that was beginning to break.

"Why are these unnecessary feelings affecting me!?" she cursed "I'm glad I don't have to put up with him anymore, even that insufferable pervert has disappeared." Weiss tried to smile. "Then why!?"

"What are you talking about Scarface?" Weiss gasped as she whirled around. A toiled flushed and one of the doors opened before revealing Alexis behind the cubical door. "Are you always so loud when you're talking to yourself?."

"P-professor Mayhiro!?' Weiss stuttered, the blond 'bombshell beauty' gave a big smile at her.

"The one and only, Scarface!"

"Why are you in the student's bathroom?!" Weiss cried out "Shouldn't you be using the one in the teachers' faculty?"

"I didn't complain to Ozpin that Goldilocks used our toilets." Alexis responded as she washed her hands.

"Goldilocks…you mean Yang." Weiss huffed "I suppose that is like her." Looking as her Professor she swallow a lump in her throat.

"So…how are you?"

"Tired, depressed, frustrated. The usual" Alexis fixed her glasses. Weiss shook her head at the carefree attitude. "But also sad."

"About Akashi leaving right?" Weiss said without realizing what her own words. "I mean…you're his big sister right?"

"Yeah… Hey Scarface-"

"Before you continue! Why are you calling me that?" Weiss asked "You seem to have a nickname for everyone."

"Easy, that Scar down your eye" Alexis faced her and gently touched her visible mark on the left side of her face, Weiss flinched away from her. "For a Heiress to get such as scar…"

"Don't touch me ever again Mayhiro!" Alexis eye widened as Weiss yelled at her, covering her mouth Weiss looked at her. "P-professor…I-I-I overstepped my-… I didn't mean."

"So it's taken its toll over you too, huh?" Alexis eyed her, while Weiss looked at her funnily. "Akashi's disappearance has left you feeling weird."

"What, don't be-"

Alexis touched her face again.

"Back off! You look like_ him_!" Only now did she realize what her words meant. So that's why she couldn't bear her presence. Her eyes reminded her off his angry expression...

"You're going to crash and burn if you don't take it easy." Alexis smirked before walking closer to her. The Heiress continued to back away from her "Don't be shy Weiss… let me help you ease that pain." Alexis purred.

"Stay away from me… you got it all wrong!" Weiss hissed before feeling the door behind her, unfortunately the door was a pull to open type.

Alexis, being the taller one out of the two slammed her hand on the door, making Weiss yelp as she towered over her. Sliding her hand to the lock she twisted it to it's side. "So... what did I get wrong exactly? You showing quite the reaction." Alexis slowly said her as her green eyes leveled with hers.

"Wh-what are you going to-" a finger was brought to her lips silencing her.

"You said it yourself Miss Schnee. I remind you off my brother. So I will take care of these 'unwanted feeling' inside you." Giggling, Alexis inched closer to her face, making Weiss blush uncomfortably "Let's see if I can 'help' you…dear snowflake."

"Stop…" Weiss 'yelled' but it was barely a whisper "I won't hesitate to report you…" Once again it was more of a breathless sentence.

"Shh..." Alexis was less than a centimeter away from her lips "After this you'll be asking me for more anyway ~"

"Ah..." Weiss looked at her as her pink lips and green eye forced her to stay still "My first… kiss… with a woman…?" Weiss knew it was impossible to escape, even if she cried for help now.

"That so~?" Alexis Muttered "Then relax..."

Weiss gulped and closed her eyes. Her lips were pursed strongly.

'Why?!' pushing the thought away she braced for it. Her first kiss.

…

Akashi was more nervous than on his first day at school. His parent had left the house to 'do something'. So they were basically leaving him alone with the guest that sat in front of him.

"Would you like a drink? You must have woken up early to see me." Akashi broke the silence.

"Yes, I'll have a coffee please, milk and two tea spoons of sugar." She replied. The former hammer-user nodded as he made his way to the kettle and started preparing.

"So may I ask why you are here… Ms. Goodwitch?"

Glynda fixed her glasses. Her bright green eyes locked on the former Beacon student. "I'll cut to the chase. Your sister informed me about after your abrupt leave from Beacon. She told me that your Gravity Hammer was an 'aura based' weapon instead of a traditional dust powered weapon." Noticing a speck of dust on her glasses the professor of Beacon took them off and cleaned them.

"Your not here to scold me Ms. Goodwitch, are you?" Mayhiro asked shyly. Dear god was he wrong.

"You have your sister's attitude. Dense and reckless." Glynda started.

'Yes she is.' Akashi thought to himself. 'Just like you would expect from sis.'

"What was going through your mind when you made that Gravity Hammer? Did you realize how stupid it was to think of making an Aura depleting weapon that uses up your life-force?" the Professor scolded him as he made her coffee.

"I wanted mine to be different-"

"Correction: You wanted something just like your thick-headed sister's, but even more ridiculous." Akashi turned towards her, brown eyes clashed with green eyes. "Don't tell me that's a lie, I know it's the truth."

"...No wonder you and my sister were like oil and water. You couldn't stand each other… yet you manage to be two of the strongest huntress teams for a while." Akashi chuckled "You knew my sister inside and out I guess."

"Knowing how you would tick is a mere child's play to me Akashi." Mayhiro nodded as he placed the cup in front of her. "Yet knowing how Ozpin drinks this on a hourly bases…or Oobleck is beyond me." Sipping to taste it before taking more she gently placed the cup back down.

"Ms. Goodwitch, why did you come here? For my sister?" Akashi asked her, sighing once again, the Professor of Beacon looked at Akashi for a good minute.

"That's not your style."

"That's not my what-now?" Mayhiro repeated the last part. "Ms. Goodwitch, you're not making a lot of sense here."

"It's as I said Akashi: That hammer is not your style." Glynda said "You were not meant to wield the Gravity Hammer... nor were you supposed to design it."

(Insert Music: Naruto Ultimate Ninja storm 3: Light)

Akashi Grunted as he raised a brow "And just what is supposed to mean, Ms. Goodwitch?"

"From the information from Alexis and my analysis of you, Hammer-based weapons won't allow you to utilize your full potential."

"My question still stands."

Glynda shook her head "You're supposed to be smart... yet you're looking like a puppy who's lost their sense of direction." Her green eyes glared straight into his, making him flinch. "Akashi Mayhiro. Why did Ozpin strip you of your hammer?"

"Because it was an Aura based-weapon, and as stated it's a fatally dangerous weapon to the user. Even if the output is great." Akashi muttered.

"There was a second reason." This time Akashi looked at her funny. "Alexis told Ozpin that you were aiming to be like her, that's why you built the Gravity Hammer." using her index finger Glynda traced the outer rim of her mug. "Director Ozpin wants you to follow your own path Akashi. Not your sisters. He stripped you of your dear weapon, because he knows."

"...and you expect me to believe that?" Akashi laughed " How do you know that?"

"..." This time Akashi was thrown off.

Glynda Goodwitch smiled. "Well... that's why Alexis told me to come here."

**Current time - Girl's bathroom**

"..."

"Ku... KUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

(Insert Music: XenoBlade Chronicals: Main theme)

Weiss Slowly opened her eye. Revealing that the blond teacher was not anywhere near her, instead she was busy laughing, holding her side like she was about to explode.

"You... you shoulda seen your face! You really believed that I was about to kiss you!" Alexis laughed "Hahahahahahaha!"

Weiss was stunned one moment, then the next she was filled with anger and embarrassment. "You... you disgusting fiend!" She cried out, finally finding her voice again. "How dare you take advantage of me!?"

"Don't blame me Scarface, you were the one getting into it!" Alexis wiped a tear.

"Excuse me, my mind and body were not ready for it!" Weiss stomped her feet "Gah! You are nothing but a pervert!"

"Ahahahaha!" Alexis couldn't respond as she continued laughing.

Grinding her teeth in defeat Weiss unlocked the door "If you don't mention any of this, I won't report you, do we have an understanding?"

"What understanding? I just 'helped you forget about that guilt'." Alexis giggled. Weiss' eye widened as she spun around to face her "See?"

"Huh? What do..."

"I'll tell you later, don't you have other things to attend to?" Alexis winked at her "Tell Jaune to stay healthy, and I'll see him tomorrow morning!" Alexis waved before walking away from her.

Weiss Schnee was a woman who knew how to deal with people that used correct manners. However dealing with a Mayhiro was going to a place where she would need more than a good scolding and glares.

"I swear to god... They will be the death of me. Note to self: Avoid any type of interaction with them." Weiss nodded at her confirmation before walking off towards her dorm room.

**Okki village**

Akashi looked to his sides as onlookers noticed him and Glynda walk by "Uhm... Ms. Goodwitch? Where are we going? You just said to lock the house up and follow you."

"Somewhere, just be quiet and follow me Mayhiro." Goodwitch said with a clipped voice. Akashi sighed before following behind her.

(Xenoblade Chronicles: daily life)

Okki village was a small but humble village just located an hour from Vale, as the seasons came and went the village adapted to it, right now it was the end of summer, yet the leaves around town had yet to fall. Due to this the green leaves gave everything a 'home away from home' feeling the townspeople were friendly and the winter festivals were excellent every year.

"I envy you and your sister Akashi. Every time I came here when your sister was playing 'sick'. I was surprised when she invited me to a family event." Glynda looked around. "I could even say this was my personal vacation spot. I might come here... once Ozpin forces me to take my leave."

For once Akashi chuckled "Mom was wondering when she would be coming back for the BBQ, but when she contacted sis, she said she was too busy for outings and drinks."

"I suppose that is correct, Beacon is the best Acadamy and it demands nearly all my time, I even have a room to myself."

"And my sister?"

"She got kicked out and moved into town." Glynda rolled her eyes "Typical for her."

The two made small talk as they passed buildings and shops until they saw a large building ahead of them.

"What was the deal that sister made you do this?" For the repeated time today, Akashi saw Goodwitch smiling. "The survival test will consist of teams of two, but the teacher will be by themselves, in extreme cases we are forced to help you students out, but Alexis said that she'll take care of her own share this time."

'It's already an accomplishment to make her do her own work, huh?'

"That doesn't sound like a good-" he was interrupted.

"And the next drink we have will be all on her." Akashi gulped.

"You drink?"

Glynda turned around and raised an eyebrow " I'm serious Ms. Goodwitch, you really don't look like a person who enjoys alcohol."

"For your information Mr. Mayhiro, most people do like to have a drink once in a while." Huffing she quickened her pace, leaving Akashi a good few meters behind.

"I didn't want to offend her... huh?" Akashi realized where he was going "Why are we heading towards the library?"

"Be quiet and follow me." Glynda replied softly "There's no point in asking questions now, I'm here to show you something."

(Insert Music: The world Bugdevil only knows: Koi no Koiku)

**Okki Village - Library**

The two entered with little sound, mostly because the librarian was glaring at them, however the green eyed woman returned the glare with the same force. "Nice to see you again Helga."

"Akashi, she's too old for you." The old lady said "You need to find someone your age."

"Excuse me?" Glynda said with venom in her voice "I'm in my early 20's thank you very much and there is nothing between us. He is one of my students." Glynda fixed her glasses "Now if you could act professional for a bit. We are here to search up on the faunus/human wars, would you kindly show us the way?"

Giving a deathly glare the old lady stood up from her desk and shuffled to a faraway isle. "This way, if you may."

Akashi nodded as he walked after her, only to be tugged on the shirt "hHh?"

"Just for reference… how old do I really look?" Glynda stared at him "And tell me the truth, if you will."

"…eh?"

**Beacon Academy - Team LARJ/JNPR Joint room**

"Lucy!" Riza scolded her leader "How many times do I need to tell you that you can't mess up the bed for anything. The room needs to be presentable!"

"Wah, Riza is being mean~" Lucy said her a carefree manner as landed on her back on Juge's bed "Jugey won't mind~"

"I think he quite will Lucy. Juge is one of these 'well organized men'." Ren spoke to team LARJ's leader in a quiet voice "Though I wish I could say the same about... Nora." Ren gave a look of defeat as Nora somersaulted on his bed, effectively destroying it for the 7th time.

"By the way, where is Juge anyway?" Riza question the boy as she looked around the room to find the whip user.

"He's gone to get the equipment and cups ready for tonight." he replied "I assume he'll be back soon."

"Which is more reason to get the room ready!" Riza grunted determined. "Lucy! Stop it! And help me get this table ready!" The faunus pointed to a folded table that was waiting to be set.

"Labor, work... I hate it~" Lucy complained before being pulled by her feet of the bed "Riza~ Why~?"

"Because Juge's trusted us to get it right! It's the first night we're having all the teams coming over!" Pulling Lucy upright she huffed "And the least you can do as leader is to show some effort. Proof that you are willing to do this for the team!"

"Fine, but I want pockys for my help~" Lucy smiled. Riza facepalmed before nodding. Everything in this world had a price after all. In Lucy's case the currency was unquestionable.

"Yes, yes. Fine, as long as you help I will get you your treats." Riza muttered.

"Hooray~!" Lucy cheered as she ran towards the tables, to everyone's surprise Lucy manged to set everything in the span of five minutes: Tables, Chairs, napkins, cups and teaspoons.

"Whoa…" Nora looked on as Lucy set the last cup down. "She's quick!"

Even the calm gun wielder looked on in surprise. He- no all of them weren't expecting Lucy to do that.

"Done~ Riza, can I get my pocky now?" Lucy dusted off her hands before running over to her faunus friend with a puppy dog look "Pwease?" It was a little startling for the blond girl.

"Fine…come over here, you're lucky I keep some in reserve." Riza shook her head before motioning her to come with her, kneeling on the carpet she stuck her hand underneath her bed before pulling out a small locked box with a dial. "Just so you know, you're getting one and one only!"

Seriously, at this point she felt like a mother to her red-head friend.

"Right~ What flavors do you have?"

"Let's see…" Riza quickly covered Lucy's eyes with her right hand and turned the dial with her left. A click and the door swung open. "I have Chocolate, Kiwi, Orange, Pizza, Strawberry, Honey and Milk, Coffee and Banana."

'Just how many are there?' Ren stared at the scene with a blank epxression.

"I'll choose the Honey and Milk~" Lucy smiled, the fox nodded as she grabbed the box and handed it to Lucy "Thank you~"

"Hey hey! Riza!" Riza turned around.

"What is i-wah!" Shocked Riza fell on her butt, Nora giggled as she bent down to meet her gaze "Nora, not so close!"

"Sorry~ Do you have pancake flavor?" the girl asked hopefully. Riza looked in the box, searching for the flavor.

"No, sorry Nora." The orange haired girl frowned.

"Aww~ Try mine please." Lucy held out her stick. Nora smiled cheerfully and shrugged while taking a bite.

Before the conversation could continue, team LARJ's door opened, revealing Juge holding a mass amount of tea cups, followed by Jaune holding the tree sap and Phyrra holding the tea bags. "I'm back." Juge stated before looking at the preparations for the room. "Riza, Nice work I must say."

"Oh…um… that wasn't me…it was Lucy."

"Lucy?" Juge questioned.

"Lucy!" Riza repeated.

"Umm c-can someone help me out here, please?" Everyone looked at Jaune who was struggling to hold the jars. At once Ren and Nora went to help their captain while Phyrra was eating a single pocky thanks to Lucy.

"Interesting! What flavor is this?"

"Milk and Honey~"

"Right then." Juge sighed in a satisfied manner. "Looks like everything is ready. I'll get the water." The young Velmón looked at the clock "The teams will be arriving soon, Riza I'm trusting you to greet the guests."

"Yes boss..." Riza moaned "I know what I have to do Juge, just leave it to me." The whip user nodded before heading out.

"Well it was certainly lucky for us to run into Juge while he was carrying all that stuff" Phyrra dusted her skirt before looking around. "Lucy did you do all this?"

"All for the sake of achieving paradise~"

"Just how important is pocky to you?!" Riza shook her head in bewilderment.

Lucy held out the packet again and asked Phyrra "Want another~?" The green eyed huntress looked at her before smiling.

"Thank you for the offer." She thanked her and ate the stick.

'I could get hooked on this.' She silently thought.

…

"BOOM! TEAM RWBY ENTERS THE STAGE!" Ruby barrel rolled into the joint room, getting everyones attention. The rest of the team walked in, however everyone stared at a certain blond brawler as she came in.

No it was not her clothes... Those were the same.

It was her long hair. It was….more sparkly than usual.

"Gooood afternoon!" Yang whistled "Shall we get this little tea party started?" she grinned before looking around "Where's my little servant?"

"He's gone to get the water, everything has been set up." Riza replied to her. 'She is _still_ calling him a servant...?'

The blond nodded before hearing a knock on the door. Before anyone could answer it the door blew off its hinges and effectively hit Jaune in the head, knocking him clean off his feet.

"Jaune!" Phyrra cried out as she rushed to his side.

"Jasna, there was no need to destroy that door, a simple knock would have sufficed. Someone would have opened it for sure."

"Big deal! It's not like I tried to damage it." A loud voice boomed. "What if one of the pigs opened it for us though? Then I would have had the pleasure of knocking him out!" it was revealed that it was none other than Antonio and Jasna who had arrive in 'their style'. "And look, I was right on the money!" She giggled as he pointed at the fallen Jaune.

"It wasn't really necessary, dear Jasna" Antonio reminded her "No we have to compensate for your 'entry'." Shaking his head Antonio bowed. "I apologize to you Jaune and team LARJ, my friend here was rather excited to attend these joint group festivities, I will find a way to repay her fault."

"No… uhm no…it's quite alright…" Riza said. "But you will need to do something about the door, Lucy doesn't like it being opened at any time when she sleeps.

"That's how the bogeyman comes~" Lucy said "He'll get me for sure~" It was not quite clear if she was serious or not.

A silence followed before Ruby started laughing, followed by Nora, soon everyone had started laughing, even Blake managed to giggle. Riza huffed before smiling to herself, the ice had been broken, it looked like it was going to be an eventful evening.

…..

(Insert music: Zetsuen no Tempest – Reminiscence)

Weiss Schnee bushed her snow white hair before looking at herself in the mirror. She couldn't get the scene out of her mind. The way their lips almost touched... She shook her head frantically. That was something she had to ban from her mind _as soon as possible!_

While looking down she was feeling all types of emotions. Confusion, anger, anxiety and… something she couldn't put her finger on.

She had realized that she did Akashi wrong and she also knew that something had to change. There is no way for her to change immediately, but from now on she would try to be a better person.

However she finally snapped out of her own thoughts, she would have to dwell on them later. She had a party to attend to and a heiress was never late to such events. Standing up, she noticed her appearance in her usual combat uniform but without her weapon. A simple tea party wouldn't require any sort of formal clothing or a ball dress.

Having one last glance at herself she headed outside of her dorm before seeing a certain turquoise haired boy. Narrowing her eye she noticed that the boy wasn't doing his usual thing, instead he was looking at the setting sun with the hue of afternoon orange coloring the sky.

"Kirk." She called out "Aren't you attending the party?"

Kirk took a moment before looking at her "No."

"Huh?" Weiss asked in surprise "Why not?"

"A party is with friends and comrades." Kirk made a whole sentence. "From my position... Only Jaune is my friend, everyone hates me."

"That's... true." Weiss admitted "But don't you think Jaune would be happy to have you there?"

"He has his team, I don't want to be troublesome to him." Kirk said "Have fun at the party Weiss."

"Wait!" Weiss grabbed his arm "How do I know that you're not going to use this time to sneak off and take pictures or even... worse things?"

Fire didn't reply, but instead he grabbed something behind him and unhooked it. That was his trusty camera. Weiss watched as Kirk placed in it in her hand. Nodding he shrugged of her hand and disappeared after a group of students walked past him.

Schnee looked the the camera before turning it on, she knew how to work a camera of course. So she was searching its files.

Nothing.

"…" giving one last glance at the direction of Kirk's back Weiss turned away and headed towards the party. She was already late enough as is.

…in the interest of time…

Weiss sat between Yang and Blake as they watched Juge prepare their tea "The trick is really simple actually." Juge poured a small amount of the red sap into the last cup and followed up with the hot water along with the tea bag. "Once you get the concentration right, the tea will be perfect."

"Juge~ Will it go with the pocky?" Juge winced at the comment.

"Tea is meant to be enjoyed by itself, but…I suppose you can eat it with a treat like yours." Juge forced himself to look relaxed. One part of him wanted to get his point across that tea is something to enjoy by its own flavors, but the other part wanted to not make his captain cry.

"Yay ~" Lucy cheered.

"So… is everyone ready for the test?" Weiss piped up. Numerous groans as the result of an answer.

"Don't even go there princess!" Yang said as she buried her head in her arms "It's bad enough I had to spend my weekend just to grab stuff that I don't even use!"

"Well… Professor Mayhiro did say, that you'll be relying in these tools during the test." Weiss said as she grabbed a biscuit from the middle.

"I can see where the professor is coming from. The most useless tool can be the ones that could save your life at any even moment." Blake muttered. Ruby on the other hand laid her head on the table and faked cry.

"Aww… what's my baby sister crying for?" Yang asked in a sweet voice.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be a fun night~" Lucy added to Yang's words.

"I don't want to do this stupid test." Ruby whined "It's bad enough that I'm up to my neck in homework and assignments… but this is too much!"

"Well if you paid more attention to class, took notes and studied in the library, you wouldn't be in this mess you dolt!" Weiss scolded her leader. The result was for Ruby to cry some more. "Honestly."

"Well if anyone was wondering, I think…I'm ready for this test." Jaune said in his usual timid tone. "Professor Mayhiro has been giving me tips how to surivive in different condition, along with the usual Spartan training." Phyrra smiled at him.

"That's great Jaune, you should be proud of yourself!" she praised her leader, Ren and Nora nodded to him, the blond haired leader blushed as he scratched his cheeks.

"Your doing quite well now Jaune, keep doing your best." Riza smiled "Now only if we could do something about our dear leader…"

"What, don't you like me~?" Lucy yawned as snuggled into her arms. Riza shook her head before patting her.

"So back to the last question." Juge looked at them "Are we all ready for the test?"

"More or less." Weiss said.

"Me and Ren are ready!" Nora shouted.

"Yes." Riza said "And Lucy is too... I think."

"And you Mr. lazy bone" Riza turned to (what she thought) was a filled chair "Are you going to be-" Riza paused before seeing that the chair was empty. "Oh right… he's gone."

"Akky~" Lucy mumbled " Kirk isn't here either~"

"I've been meaning to ask, has anyone seen that blue haired piglet?" Jasna asked while stuffing herself with biscuit "He hasn't shown up in our room, it's a rare slight to see him in class." She took a bite "Not that I care about him."

"It does seem that Kirk has been really depressed about Akashi leaving." Phyrra spoke "He and Akashi were best friends, as well as you Jaune."

"Yeah…" Jaune looked down at his feet "Classes isn't the same without those two."

'Not that Kirk ever left an impression in class.' Riza thought to herself.

"I bet he's just been taking pictures of girls all this time" Jasna slammed her hands on the table "It's what I would have done. If I catch him in action I will-"

"As much as I want to help you on that plan." Weiss stopped her, getting everyone's attention "He hasn't." Reaching down to the floor she picked up Kirk's camera and placed it on the table.

Antonio looked surprised "Ms. Schnee, why do you have his camera… more importantly. Why isn't he carrying it with him? He never leaves without it."

"Kirk left this with me." Weiss admitted "He also said was wasn't coming tonight."

Only the sound of the water boiling could be heard, Yang sighed, having a sympathetic expression on her face "That blue fuzz ball is really taking it hard…"

"Ah, don't let it get to you Yang, he'll be back to take picture of us in no time. I can wait till he gets better to beat him up again." Jasna grinned at her.

"Somehow that seems like a terrible spiral of recovery and pain." Antonio faced away silently praying for his comrades survival.

"By the way Jasna, where is Alex?" Riza pointed out "Isn't she suppose to come as well?"

"She said she had somethings to take care of tonight." Jasna looked at her "But she said that she will try to make it if she can."

"Alright then!" Juge announced as he placed the tea on the last tray. "For now, let's not dwell on the sad things that have occurred, these situations happen all the time everyone, my mother always told me that 'Some people can live alone, but not a single person can bear absolute solitude'."

"Where are you going with this my slave?" Yang smirked at him as she placed her chin on the hands. Juge smiled as he placed a tea cup in front of everyone else, he also placed a teaspoon on the side.

"What Akashi, Kirk and Alex are going through will be tough for them, sure they might make it out of it okay, but soon they will realize that they have friends and family ready to bear their burden with them." Juge smiled softly and pointed to the left "Riza, Lucy…will you be there for Akashi if he needs help?"

"Always~" Lucy responded with her happy voice. "Akky is a good friend… I don't wanna lose a friend~"

"Well he did just leave us." Riza muttered "But the idiot isn't the type to leave for no reason... I'm sure he had a reason… so I'll chose to believe that he'll come back. And if he does need help… I won't hesitate to help him."

"As will I. And don't forget to scold him for being a complete moron." Juge chuckled. RWBY, JNPR and Antonio smiled. "Akashi will come back… and I believe that he'll be better than before."

Only Weiss looked a little distant. A small shadow was covering her face.

"Then if that's the case" Jasna slammed her hand into her open palm "He better bring his A-game every single time!"

"Jasna, not now!" Antonio laughed "Let us have enjoy the tea Juge as prepared us."

With everyone nodding, they all looked at the reddish liquid. Yang eyed it before looking at Juge "Ahh.. you sure this is drinkable?"

"Without a doubt. Don't you trust your servant?" Juge winked.

If someone assumed the role of a certain observant pervert, one would see that…very faintly...

Yang Blushed.

"Don't make me hit you again servant boy!" Yang said hastily before holding her cup up " A toast!"

"A toast?" Riza asked, before she rolled her eyes as she saw Lucy holding her cup high almost instantaneously "Alright then."

"Yeah! A toast!" Nora and Ruby said in unison. Yang grinned before clearing her voice.

"For what servant boy said: We'll always stick together no matter what!"

Ruby Stood up. "For those that have lost their way and will come back!"

Jaune stood up "To find courage to protect those precious to us!" Phyrra nodded to that and raised her cup.

Riza couldn't help but to join them, finally standing up "To help others get past obstacles that we alone cannot climb!"

Blake smirked "To finally achieve peace in this world."

Weiss spoke up "To become the best hunters there is."

"To rid the world of pigs for good!" Jasna shouted, Antonio facepalmed. "I don't mean you Anto!"

"Right…"

"Fine then! To impress all the girls!" Jasna changed her toast.

"Just give it up." He smiled wryly and raised his cup too.

"To get all the pockys in the world~" Lucy cried as she stood on the table.

"Now we are talking!" Nora tried to outdo Lucy's cheer.

"A toast to all that!" Yang did the same "And finally... even if it's a little cheesy. A toast to us staying friends forever!"

A loud cheer erupted before everyone took a drink.

"….!"

"Juge… this is amazing!" Yang said as she took another sip with sparkling eyes. Everyone nodded before the brawler marched over to him holding out her cup "Another please!" She smiled.

Jaune on the other hand leaned over to Riza "This is really good stuff!"

"No kidding." Riza replied. Jaune nodded before nudging her again "Yes?"

"..aahh…nothing."

Riza rolled her eyes again "Fine."

Jaune took another sip before eying Yang interacting with Juge 'She seems….odd.'

…some time later...

Everyone enjoyed their tea and continued until late night, the evening was a success. Everyone had a great time. Jasna surprisingly was too good in a mood to hate the boys in the room and happily drank with them. Lucy managed to push at least a dozen pockys on everyone by the end of the evening. And Yang was officially the strongest after she beat everyone in a arm wrestling contest.

"Wooohooo~ My sis is the strongest!" Ruby applauded. "And my other sis.. and the third..."

"Ruby... a-are you drunk?!" Weiss shook her at the shoulders.

"Strange. I don't remember the sap having any alcoholic effects." Juge rubbed his head.

"There is nothing in it! I don't feel any different!" Nora refuted.

"You are looking the wrong way Nora. We are over here..." Ren pointed out.

"Maybe something about this particular mix of leaves and sap... could the synergy have..." Juge was mumbling to himself, analyzing the tea.

"Rizaaaaa! Why is your tail so fluffy ~?" Lucy was hugging the faunus' tail strongly.

"Ouch! Lucy, don't hug it so roughly!"

"Rizaaaaa! Why is your bosom so warm?" Jasna tried to hug Riza, but the fox girl pushed her away.

"Nice try."

Antonio was laughing at the sidelines while downing another cup.

"J-Jaune? Are you alright?! Jauuuune!" Phyrra was holding the blond boy who's mouth was bubbling.

"He shouldn't have challenged me to a drinking contest." The brown-haired Antonio said.

"This is just tea... right?" Weiss expression turned blank.

"Maybe a spontaneous dissolving effect from the ingredients..." Juge was writing down a strange formula on his napkin.

Blake was reading a book as if she didn't notice the commotion.

"Looks like at least one person is unaffected." Weiss wiped her sweat in relief.

"..." Blake kept quiet.

"Eh?" Weiss looked closer. Blake was holding the book upside down. Her face turned into a stone-mask.

"Sis is the strongest, but I am the most talented!" Ruby suddenly declared.

"Ho? Is that a challenge?" Yang grinned at her and cracked her knuckles.

"I won't always stand in your shadow Yang! You can beat me at anything except for... dancing!"

Yang gasped.

"You didn't just say that."

"What if I did?" Ruby gave her a haughty grin.

"That's it! Dance baaaaattle!" Yang yelled and it got noisy again.

"I see." Juge finally finished his work. "This tea is from that place. And the sap enhances the potency... so it's similar to an alcoholic effect. But without any repercussions. Truly fascinating."

"Jaaaaauuuunneee!"

"Ahahaha!"

The party was going full throttle.

Some time later Alexandra opened the door. She had indeed managed to take care of her business before the party was over. What she saw made her eyes go white and her mouth turn into a dot.

Without hesitation she closed the door immediately and left.

Even later the situation calmed down and most of them returned to normal. The atmosphere was relaxed and nice.

After a while everyone said their goodbye.

However…

Juge was humming a tune to himself as he ventured towards the kitchen "Those ladies were really nice to let me borrow the cups and thermal tin for tonight." The brown haired teen smiled "Tonight went without a hitch... aside from a few mishaps… but what's a party without a bit of randomness?"

"Hey." Juge's eye widened as he whirled around. "Need any help?"

(insert music: The world only god knows - Koi no Kioku)

Juge took a moment to process everything before nodding. "I suppose carrying the tin is making things hard for me." The blond girl nodded before taking the flask out of his hands "Thank you Yang." He smiled.

"Sure. Any time." Yang muttered as they walked side by side. "Thank you for the night... I really enjoyed it."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Juge replied. "It was fun to see you boasting about how strong you where when you pinned Ren."

Yang slugged him on the arm "Shut up servant boy.." Wincing Juge shrugged it off with a laugh, in the corner of his eye he saw her eye shifting back and forth as she fiddled with her hair.

"Hmm... something the matter Yang?"

"…." Yang opened her mouth before closing it.

"Don't hesitate now, you said so yourself. We're friends, right?" Juge reminded her. "Though if it's girl stuff… Riza is a better choice."

"Say that again and I'll paint this wall with your blood." Yang hit him again. "The survival test is coming soon right?"

"Yeah, it's the day after tomorrow, why do you ask?" Juge opened the cafeteria, seeing the ladies he hurried to them with yang in tow. "Thank you for the cup miss."

The old lady smiled at them "It is no trouble. It's good to see friends getting alone" Nodding Yang placed the large flask on the desk. "Thank you dear."

"No problem" Yang smiled.

"Let's head back shall we?" Yang nodded , but before she realized, she grabbed his shoulder "Juge wait!"

"Oh sorry, you said wanted something correct?" Juge replied "How can I help?"

"Well… the thing is… I haven't got the gear yet… mostly because of the work we have... and such." Yang grabbed a strand of her long blond hair as she played with it. Juge on the other hand was stunned.

'This is Yang? She's quite different from her usual self.'

"Well, do you think you can help me get the gear?" Yang said in a small tone. "Even though I'm the oldest... I do tend to make mistakes and I don't want to screw this test up." She closed one eye and waited for an answer.

"I don't see why not." Juge smiled at her "I will assist you Yang. You have my word."

Yang opened her eyes, revealing lilac orbs as they shone with happiness. "Really?! You'll help me!?" Yang soon averted her eyes "After all the mean things I made you do as my slave?"

"The gravy was meant for Akashi, he was going at it head first with Jasna. Unfortunately he ducked and you were in the line of trajectory." The young Velmón admitted. "But that was very childish of me to begin with."

"I would have done the same you know." Yang said "Are you calling me a kid too? Do I look like a child?"

"Ah…well…umm..." Juge stuttered. Yang watched him try to force a sentence out as he blushed in embarrassment.

'Hehehe. So that's what his blush looks like… not something you see every day.' She walked over to him. Yang punched him lightly on the chest. "Easy there Jugey, I'm just playing with you." Winking at him she gave a childlike grin. "So meet you at your dorm at 12?"

"As long as nothing goes wrong. I'll be there." Juge turned to face her. "Have a good night Yang."

"Yeah…see you in class Juge." Yang smiled warmly at him before walking off. As the sister of Ruby walked off to her dorm, her mind wandered as she looked outside to see the moon shinning at the sky. However she was still too dazed to notice that a certain blue haired boy walked past her with a bag in tow.

Entering team RWBY's dorm she looked at her younger sister who was clutching her pillow like a teddy. Weiss was writing down something, looking over her shoulder she gave a nod before resuming. Blake was reading her favorite book in her bed.

Blake however (unknown to them) picked up a rather… soft and faint tune coming from the blond, however, rather than ask her if she was singing, she smiled to herself and continued reading as Yang changed into her night clothes, a smile ever present on her face.

…..

(Change music: World 7 Map - New Super Mario Bros.)

**Okki Village**

Akashi sighed as he turned over the page "Ms. Goodwitch~" he whined "What are we looking for, you haven't even told me since we got here!"

"Oh hush!" Glynda glared at him "We're searching for the early Faunus/Human war, mostly about important figures. If you got time to whine then use it to read instead!" Akashi rolled his eyes as he flipped the page over.

"Let's see. Egnis Farhaven. A hawk faunus. She was known for being able to see from a different point of view. With this she was a great asset to the faunus race. She wanted peace with the humans, but she died for the cause." His spirits sunk as he saw a picture of an elegant lady with a javelin in her her hand. "She's pretty."

His thoughts were interrupted as a sharp 'slap' appeared in front of him in the form of a riding crop. "Enough ogling Akashi, you have plenty of time to get a girlfriend later on." Glynda said as she returned to her studies.

"Before I continue... what exactly are _you _doing?" Akashi asked.

"Teacher work, now start." Shaking his head he did what he was asked. Flipping over the pages he winched at some of the picture in the books, some bloody forms of faunus and humans, devastated areas and pointless fights.

"No wonder the White Fang changed into a criminal organization, they just wanted peace and this is what they got." Muttering to himself as skimmed over the pages "Just pointless fights… innocent lives taken… families torn… love shattered by war." The young Mayhiro paused before his brain kicked in. "My family had faunus lineage."

(Insert music: Pheonix wright: Suspense)

Glynda looked up, but not enough to gain his attention, seeing that Akashi was searching through the books once again she smirked.

"Now he's getting it."

The young Mayhiro scanned the book, as well as racking his brain to call upon any information that could be useful. "Come on! There must be something that must link me to my ancestors." Clicking his tongue the brown haired boy flipped back to the first page, revealing the contents. "Seriously... There must be something about Human/Faunus relationships somewhere!"

"Then why don't you find it?" Glynda said finally "This place does have a lot of books about what you are looking for."

Nodding, Akashi got up and headed back to the isle of Faunas history skidding in front of the neatly lined shelfs of information. He skimmed over the books with his eyes before seeing something that answered all his questions.

'Human/Faunus unity throughout the war.'

Akashi smirked 'This will be interesting.'

….

Weiss looked over to see Yang entering the dorm "Oh, Yang." She nodded to her and returned to the exercise book in front of her. "…" The heiress sighed before her thoughts headed back to the bathroom scene. 'She nearly kissed me... What a despicable prank.'

Knowing what to write she took her pen.

[To my wordless comrade,

Today was certainly unpredictable and also very illegal. One of the teachers of this academy, dare I utter the name of this foul predator, had attempted to lay her lips upon mine. For this reason alone I have every right to take her to the police, yet it would ruin the image. Imagine the headline 'Heiress of the Schnee Dust company caught kissing a teacher and a woman at that.' it would ruin me completely! Therefore I struck a deal to silence her.

But what was this feeling?

This unexplained feeling. I admit that I have been… looking down on others as they say. But that is commonplace for someone like myself to be looking down on the slackers and the simple-minded around me. I've been doing it since… that time. It was almost like I wanted to have her comfort me... to have some sort of contact. This isn't normal!

I need to stay away from those two or if one of them decides to show their face again I'll chase them away. But make no mistake that I will make them pay for what they did to me.

This will not happen again, I have more important thing to be worrying about...]

Weiss paused before looking around before scribbling something down.

[I can't shake this guilt off me, ever since Akashi left, I've been thinking it's my fault. If I didn't act that way he wouldn't have walked out on his team. Lucy and Riza took it hard, Juge too. I just don't know what to do anymore.]

Weiss rubbed her eyes before putting the pen to paper once again.

[She said that she did something to make me forget? What exactly did I need to forget?

Yours truly,

Weiss Schnee]

Closing her book she huffed before heading to her wardrobe, changing into her night gown she undid her ponytail and took her earrings off. Stifling a yawn she too headed off to bed.

Tomorrow would be another day.

Tomorrow for her would get a lot weirder.

….

(Favright - Taking Over (feat. Cassandra Kay)

**Okki village - 3 day from the Test**

"Amazing... just simply impressive!" Akashi took in the information that was before him. "There was a few that believed in unity, but they dwindled." Flipping over the page his eyes soon caught something interesting. "Hiro. Satoshi Hiro; a Tiger faunus."

Glynda watched on as Akashi gazed at the paper with an intensity that could have set the page on fire.

"Satoshi Hiro was known as the ferocious 'Tiger of death' that soon put fear into human hearts. His name would make people shiver. For the target Hiro preyed upon there was no hope." Akashi felt blood rushing to his head. Reading this sent tingles down his spine. "This guy sounds awesome!"

"As the human/faunus war began Hiro along with his trusted men created a small fraction within the Faunus army called _'Tiger stripes'_. As much as the name was laughed upon the group was famed for mass murder and sabotages within the human armada." Akashi continued reading. "This chaos however had a degree of honor."

"Eh?" the Mayhiro paused as he rubbed his eyes "What the?"

"Satoshi Hiro Never killed women or children. He was raised to be a killer with a code. The tiger faunus would also give a warriors death to those who fought valiantly against them and lost. Even though he and the _'Tiger Stripes'_ were hated, it would be a lie to say that nobody respected them."

"Come on… there should be something about his weapon!" Akashi cursed as he carefully read the paragraph with more care.

"Satoshi led his group with a jet black sword embedded with fire dust inside. Cities and villages they attacked where burnt to nothingness. To this day the sword that was buried with him is rumored to glow as if still on fire."

Akashi's eyes widened as he turned the page revealing a tall light skinned faunus with fire orange eyes as he stood in front of his group with his famed sword stabbed into the ground.

'Satoshi Hiro, with his famed '_Igniter_' leading the _Tiger Stripes_.'

"Someone that badass... how did he die? I hope it was some kind of last stand." Mayhiro flipped the page again and sighed.

'He died a peaceful death.'

"Well that sucks." Puffing out some air he looked at Goodwitch who was silently studying something before fixing her glasses "Time to move on."

A good hour went by as the young Mayhiro researched faunus biography after faunus encyclopedia. From Sword users to spears. As the years of the faunus war continued the weapons and tactics changed. But the body count didn't cease to stop climbing. Despite that heroes from both camps kept coming:

Nina Aireal: A Human that protected her side from the faunus onslaught, but died eventually.

Nathan Mandrake: A python faunus that was recognized as the best tactician of the faunus army.

Jason X. Clarkson: A male human that was known for his brutality nearly on par with Satoshi Hiro's.

The list kept going on and on. he read until just before the stroke of evening sun was setting in:

'Matthew Hiro'

"Huh? Another Hiro?" Akashi wondered as he looked down the page.

Matthew Hiro, a descendant from the famed Satoshi Hiro followed his Great-Grandfather's footsteps. As the Faunus war was reaching it's climax Matthew was forced to become a leader for the band of small militia at his town that was attacked by a medium sized human army.

Having no choice but to fight, he took his father's wooden staff and fended of the human attack. Thanks to his speed, quickness and power inherited from his ancestors. He and a band of comrades in arms fended the attacks off.

"That's pretty nice. I like his guy already!" Eyes gleaming with excitement, Akashi continued reading.

'As the months passed Matthew was forced to accept his fate and lead his team against the humans, however this plans were soon stopped when he lead this team to kill every human or in some cases take them as prisoners.'

'….' Akashi stared at the man named Matthew in the pages. Although he had the position and aura of his predecessors, his eyes were filled with guilt and sadness.

In the village of Portla Matthew and this men gathered many prisoners, most of them were women or children. Evidence showed that for slavery this was beyond what the faunus could handle. He protected the women that were constantly abused or humiliated, causing his men to question which side he was on. After he had enough of being questioned Matthew said these words so that both fractions would question themselves.

"I'm not an activist and I never intended to be a fighter. I don't look for controversy. I'm not a political person, but I'm a person with compassion. I care passionately about equal rights. I care about faunus rights! I also care about_ human _rights. We all have a right to live how we want to live and not be oppressed!"

With those words by Matthew his members grew closer to him and his believes. They wanted equal rights with humans and soon ceased the harsh treatment to their prisoners. But in turn the humans that had been enslaved before and were now freed had soon learned to admire the tolerance the faunus displayed, even going further as to befriend them. It was this cause that soon lead to the alleged 'peace' between the humans and faunus.

Akashi gave a soft yawn as he turned the page. He didn't notice Glynda getting up to head to the 'little girl's room'.

With Hiro holding true to his words he was charismatic enough to find his long time life partner soon after his speech: Janet May.

Akashi's body froze. "Hiro… May… no way!" Swallowing a lump in his throat be cleared his mind. "Are Satoshi and Matthew… my ancestors?" As the ex-student looked down he saw the picture of Matthew's wife.

"She's…a little like mother."

'Janet May was an activist to end the Human/Faunus war. Instead she was denied her protest. During her time in the camp she fell in love with the leader of the group that captured them. Knowing that it was inevitable, Janet and Matthew soon ended the dispute, released the prisoners to go back home and later they had married under both the eyes of humans and faunus.

They soon settled down in a town built on Human and Faunus grounds and soon fulfilled Matthew's dream of owning a bakery.'

"….that was so anti-climatic…." Akashi groaned as he flipped the page. "This will be the last one…"

'Janet gave birth to a healthy baby boy and girl. Maxis and Mavis Mayhiro. Symbolic of their bond between the species they joined their last two names together and started a new and happy life. For a brief period of time at least.'

"…so that's where my family starts, huh?" Akashi closed the book as he cleaned up his desk as well as putting the books away. "I guess more reading is needed, but not now. I believe I've wasted away the whole day by just studying… hehe… I'm just like Weiss when a test comes up." Smiling to himself he sneaked a glance at the sun setting. "I guess I'd better rent the books." Sighing to himself as he stretched his body he looked over to the table to see Goodwitch… resting her eyes?!

"Ah... Ms. Goodwitch?" Akashi walked towards her as he watched her sleeping face. He reached out to her and gently shook her. "I'm sorry for taking up your time, we can go home now."

"…." the professor didn't reply as she continued sleeping. "I guess she is really tired after... whatever she was doing." The curiosity of the young Mayhiro increased he peered over her shoulders. Looking into the book Glynda was writing in he noticed numbers and scores, using his brain he knew what she was doing. "Test scores, huh?" Looking at the green eyed teacher he proceeded to wake her to no avail. "You're not going to make this any easier?"

…

**Beacon Acadamy - LARJ/JNPR's dorms - Near midday**

"WHAT do you mean you haven't prepared yet!?" Riza boomed at Lucy who was looking outside her dorm with another pack of pockys "Lucy, look at me when I am talking to you!"

"I haven't got the stuff, it's too bothersome~" Lucy sang while Riza snarled before taking off her headphones and pocky, causing Lucy to look at her "What~?"

"This is a serious test Lucy!" Riza stressed as she calmed herself through rubbing her ears "You can't just do everything all in the last minute..."

"Yes I can~" Lucy replied.

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can~"

"No, you _can't_!

"No, I can't~"

"Yes, You can- Wait! Don't turn my words against me Ms. Stripes!" Riza yelled. Now she used Lucy's last name, so it was obviously getting serious. "I'm not your mother, can't you look out for yourself sometimes?"

On the other side of the room Team JNPR watched as the two LARJ members 'fought' it out. Jaune on the other hand watched from his bed as his morning training consisted of running with Alexis till 10:30. His leg were filled with so much acid that it felt like they might dissolve. Phyrra had told him to put ice-packs on the swollen parts to relieve the pain.

"Lucy hasn't gotten ready?" The red haired girl asked "But the test is tomorrow."

"I know right?" Ren said as he cleaned his white louts "Apparently Lucy lost the sheet. Just like someone else we know..." Shaking his head he continued to look at the two. However his eye wandered to something near the bed post near Akashi's room segment. "Huh?"

As the teen in green jumped off his chair without making a sound, he walked over to the former student's bed. "What's this now?" Kneeling down he grabbed the paper and assessed it only to realize something. "Lucy, this is your prep list."

"Really?" Riza looked at him and before he could say anything else the fox faunus took the paper out of his hands, looking at it intently. "Yep, this is yours Lucy. Come on..."

"What~?"

"We're going into town to get your stuff, heaven knows if I leave it to you it won't get done." Riza shook her head as she headed towards their wardrobe.

"Wah- I don't wanna go~" Lucy whined, her body leaned side to side "Could you do it for me~?"

"Sure, would you also like me to become your personal maid too?"

"That sounds really nice-"

"NO!" Riza quickly picked out set of clothes and rushed towards the bathroom. Seconds later she emerged with a white t-shirt with a 'Deal with it' logo on it. Her skirt was similar to her school uniform but a bit longer. "Come then!" Grabbing Lucy's hand she dragged her captain around. It would be a while before they would get to the city.

Later, somewhere else.

Juge sighed as he closed his book and packed his things. The young Velmón spent the morning of his weekend catching up on studies that he was behind in. It was his principle ever since he came to Beacon to never give way on his studies.

(Yiruma: Maybe)

Yet for some reason his thoughts drifted away again and again. Every time he tried to focus he felt his attention fading again. Flashes of the party went past his mind. It had been quite a while since he enjoyed himself so much.

Suddenly his scroll vibrated near him, pulling him out of his drowsy state. Peering over to see, he noticed a large red flag. [Meet up with Yang.]

"Ah, I guess it's time." Smiling to himself he cleared his workplace and did it once over before heading out of the library. The brown haired hunter watched as other huntresses and hunters walked past him all wearing casual outfits. Humming a tune the whip user continued on his way as many hunters such as Ruby, Antonio, Blake and Jasna went by without noticing him. Not that he minded - he had something to take care of.

As he turned left or right, the crowd started to thin out. Once again people that he knew started to show themselves in front of him.

"Juge!" noticing Jaune and Ren up ahead he gave them a small acknowledging nod. "Where did you go this morning?"

"Just studying Jaune, how was your training?"

"Ah, my legs are still killing me, that's why Ren offered to stick with me in case I fall over and can't get up… hahaha." Blushing, Jaune scratched his cheek "But anyways, are you busy now?"

"Actually Jaune, yes. I'm supposed to meet up with someone today." Juge replied. The two male members of JNPR looked as each other before looking back at the only male member in LARJ right now. "Is that a problem?"

"Who are you going with?" Ren was the first one to speak. Juge took a moment, assessing if should he tell them or not. There stares were really making him uncomfortable. But they were friends after all.

"Yang. She asked me to help her with some gear for tomorrow's test." Juge said finally. "I don't want to be cold or anything, but I need to go you guys." He had underestimated the distance and was running late.

"H-hold on…Yang asked you?" Jaune manged to say. "But why?"

"It was a bit vague, but she did say she wanted my opinion on some equipment. Being most prepared is of the essence. I think that's a good idea." Juge said.

"Weeell... don't you think that Yang could have asked her team for help instead?" This question put Juge's train of thought of the rails. "Yang could have asked Weiss or Blake to help her... yet she went all the way just to ask you?"

"I… haven't thought of that." Juge started thinking.

'They are right…it would be sensible to ask another teammate for help. Why would she ask me?'

"You don't suppose it's because of the whole servant deal...?" He mumbled to himself.

"I don't really think so." Jaune answered with a wry smile.

"Anyways. How about we talk about this later?" Juge said trying to shake the thoughts. "I really must meet Yang, you do know how she is when she's mad."

Both boys shivered and nodded. "Take care Juge, see you tonight!" Jaune waved him off. Ren nodded and shook his hand before walking besides his leader.

"Jaune posed a good question. Why would Yang ask me?" The whip user pondered as he continued his swift walk. "Yang sometimes does pose as an airhead, but she isn't that dense to forget to ask her sister or at least her teammates." Sighing in wonder the boy ran his hand through his medium long brown hair. "Asking her something that questions her logic would probably get me killed. Father did say that girls are fickle creatures who can never be figured out. Mother overheard him saying that and locked him out of the house for a week. That action more than anything his father said proved his point. Juge's father called it a training camp and dragged his son along to cover for his pride under the wife's overpowering control as always.

As he approached his dorm room (which still had no new door yet) he instantly saw a certain hunter with blond hair leaning on the wall, looking at he scroll. Her lilac eyes fixed on the screen and were in turn illuminated with the light from the device. Juge gulped and then he coughed into his free hand "Morning Yang."

"Huh? Oh Juge!" Yang's grin stretched across her face as she put her scroll away. "Good late morning to you too!" She said "I thought you were sleeping, so I was… going to…"

"Going to…?" Juge raised an eyebrow.

"Jump on your bed and wake you up!" Yang finished "But luckily I don't need to do that!"

"Right…" Juge shook his head 'That's something I'd expect Nora to do.' He sympathized with Ren at that thought.

"So, are you ready?" The brawler asked. "I saw Fluffy and Headphones coming out earlier. I think that they were talking about the test." It seemed like everyone used nicknames at this point...

She posed the 'thinker'. "You think that both of them haven't got their stuff yet?"

"My best guess is that Lucy hasn't gotten her gear. Neither have you though." Juge pointed out, making Yang cringe overly playful.

"Ouch, that stings!" She chided before looking at him with a funny expression. Juge couldn't help but to chuckle. "So one more time. Are you ready?"

"Sure, let me put my stuff back into my room." Juge hefted his book as he approached the door. Yang rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Dooorrkkk!" She sang. "You do homework on the weekend?"

"Every Sunday morning. It's better to get it out of the way." Juge muttered back. Only that he didn't get much done today.

Entering the room he noticed that both teams were gone. Quickly placing his books back, he returned.

"Oh yeah?" Yang said "And after that, what is your idea of a weekend?"

"Meditating, sparring, maintenance and if necessary some cleaning." Juge said in his usual tone. Yang on the other hand had her eyes twitching with her mouth wide open. "Is there a problem?"

"No... nothing." Yang said quickly 'Sooooo dullll!' Breathing out Yang turned on her heel and headed outside. "Maybe I should take him clubbing with me sometime. The poor guy needs to loosen up..."

"Ah, right behind out Yang. Do you have the paper of the stuff you need?" Yang smiled as she showed him the paper. "Excellent."

"Come on servant boy!" Yang grabbed his hand and dragged him with her. "Since it's a Sunday, we can do other thing as well~" She smiled. Juge raised an eyebrow.

"Other stuff?"

….

The two groups of two headed towards the town at their respective pace. While Riza and Lucy headed directly towards the place where they would find most of the required stuff, Yang and Juge took a different route.

…

"Seriously, stop being so stubborn!" Yang whined as she forcefully dragged him into a sport and fitness center "Just one peek!"

"After you get your gear. Isn't that more important?!" Juge tried to reason with her, but the only reaction he got was a pouting face from Yang.

"Pretty please?" Juge stared at her feigning tears before rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright… let's go have a look." Yang gave a small cheer before grasping his hand again to pull him along.

…..

As the two went off track, Riza had some problems getting Lucy to do her work. However in the end she had managed to do so, with the cost of losing her sanity.

"Riza~"

"What?"

"I just remembered something important we forgot."

"And what might that be...?"

"We need more pocky ~"

"_No we don't!_"She was already carrying dozens of bags with her.

….

After Lucy, Yang, Riza and Juge had gathered what they needed, they headed home back to Beacon, however one group had more problems than the other.

Yang had a smile that said she won the lottery, holding onto bag (of what seemed to be her gear) she continued to head towards her dorm with Juge in tow. He to held bag upon bags full of unknown items.

"See Juge?" Yang called out to him "Shopping on a weekend is the best!" Throwing a grin at him, Juge rolled his eyes.

"If only you realized what you bought Yang." He said in a flat tone. Yang looked down to see items of tape ointment and dust for her weapon.

"So I may have gotten some more stuff than planned... what about it?" She shrugged "It's not like... we..." Her mind slowed down for a brief moment before realizing what Juge had said.

"We... forgot to buy the gear!" She dropped her bag of goods before looking outside. Night had already come. Most students at this time were sleeping, ready for the morning test. "Oh crap! I knew we shouldn't have done this. I wasted the morning doing squats!" Yang stressed out as she grabbed her golden locks. "Oh god!"

Juge looked ahead as he watched his friend going into a mental meltdown. What she didn't know was that the Velmón had ducked out under her eyes and (from his own allowance) acquired the equipment that she needed. All that was left for him was to see how long Yang would take to realize before she panicked.

He didn't believe it would take this long.

"There's still time!" Yang tried to make good of the situation. "We'll take my motorbike this time. We can get the gear in double the time!"

"Yang-" Juge started but was cut off.

"Ugh! I'm so stupid, This always happens!"

"Yang."

"Come one Juge, you gotta help me for real!" Yang once again grabbed his hand in hers to drag him along.

"Yang!"

"What!" Fired up her eyes turned red. "Can't you figure out that I'm a goner if I done get that stuff. I'll get everyone into danger and I won't be able to look after Ruby. If I am a burden I have no right to talk to-" Yang felt a weight on her shoulders. Instead of going berserk at him, she calmed down and took a deep breath.

(Insert music: Yiruma- Kiss the rain)

"Relax Yang." Juge sighed. "I expected you to do something like this. If there's one thing my father taught me, it was to 'always think two steps ahead of yourself'." The boy placed his bag down before taking a very large bag from the bottom "That's why I went to the shops while you were immersed in your boxing and MMA gear. I took the time to duck out without you noticing that I was missing. Not that you were very observant." The Young Velmón passed the large white bag to her. Yang looking at him before looking inside.

"Juge, this is..."

"Yeah… it's the stuff you need for tomorrow." Juge gave her a smile. The blond took out a canteen and a compass from the bag.

"How did you pay…?"

"I paid on your behalf." Her red eyes slowly turned to purple "There's no need to pay me back. You taught me an interesting way to spend a Sunday, so we are even."

"I… did just enjoy myself… I didn't give you anything..." Her eyes narrowed "You're not wanting something back… are you sure?"

"Why?" Juge asked "I just wanted to help you out. That's what you asked me for in the first place." He smiled gently at her.

Yang was kind of lost. This young boy she just met a few months ago helped her out in such a thoughtful way. He was willing to help her without her threatening him... just like a normal friend would do.

"I have something to confess Juge." Yang lowered her head "I thought you would be like the ice Princess on my team."

…..

Weiss, who was sleeping peacefully had the sudden urge to sneeze.

…..

"I thought you would be sticking your nose in the air, looking down at everyone and always having the final say." Yang continued. "But you've proven yourself to be a nice person. I'm sorry for misjudging you."

"It's quite alright Yang. Everyone judges people based on their standing." Juge replied. He was very aware of the attention his heritage drew to him and he never hesitated to look back at the others. "But where is the coming from?"

"It's just not many people have been this nice to me in my life. It's the first time in Beacon that someone outside of my team put up with me like that… not for... well…" Yang eyes looked away as she used her hands to outline her body. "You helped me… for me."

'This… is Yang's other side?' Juge wondered. This was the second time she looked so vulnerable. "W-well, like I said it's fine!" His voice shook for a split-second. "Now I believe that both of us should catch some sleep. We'll need it."

"Yeah that's right." Yang gathered her stuff and picked it up. "Thank you for today it really means a lot."

"Anytime Yang. See you sometime around." Juge nodded at her before turning around.

"What do you mean 'sometime'?" Yang muttered "You don't want to hang around me?"

"Huh?" the brown haired hunter turned his neck around to face her "I didn't mean it like that."

"Then say something else, other than that." Yang said. "I hate that... what you said."

"Okay then? How about..." Juge paused "Let's meet at the goal tomorrow!" He gave her a confident look.

Yang smiled back "I'll be waiting for you. You want to get some breakfast together before the test?"

"Why not? Until then good night." Juge waved her off. "Get some sleep, if you can with all that coffee running through your body."

"Shut up!" Yang shouted before laughing.

As the two walked towards their dorm, Juge wondered about the sudden change in the blond brawler. Her tomboy persona was returning bit by bit.

"Father was right. Women are fickle beings."

The hunter quietly snuck into the joint dorm with JNPR before changing into his night clothes. As he tucked himself into bed, he noticed his scroll was glowing. "We just parted Yang..."

It's wasn't Yang.

[Akashi: I found my answer. I'm coming back soon.]

…

(Insert music: Third wave)

Glynda watched as Akashi packed his bag up before checking it was secured.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked "You can come back to Beacon and do it there. Ozpin can reschedule the test for when you complete your weapon. We are already delayed to begin with." The ex-hunter shook his head.

"No. I need to do it there. No offense, but Beacon won't have the materials for what I have planned." His brown eyes had a certain spark to them. "The test is happening tomorrow. Thank you for helping me up to this point, it means a lot Ms. Goodwitch."

"You can thank your sister for that. But that look... it's just the same as hers already." Glynda picked up her handbag and looked at him "Mr. Mayhiro."

"Yeah?"

"See you soon... Akashi." She finally said before walking towards a black car. "Do your best."

"Yeah." Akashi replied before hoisting his bag. The boy watched as the car pulled away.

"Akashi." He closed his eyes before turning towards the sound, Kagami Mayhiro was dressed in his work outfit to head there.

"You ready?" he spoke calmly.

"Finally, I know what I have to do… What needs to be done." He said. His father nodded before turning his back.

"It'll be awhile before we reach Promethian Tech's."

"I can handle it dad…" The two nodded before walking away from the household. The brown haired boy turned around to see the outline of Beacon once more.

"I won't go back on my word. I swear on my ancestors! It won't be long." Those were his last words before heading towards his new goal.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Everyone, Johno 343 is back with a new Chapter! This time it's my friend Bugdevil's turn to have a shot, this chapter is based on the build of the survival test from the past remaining chapters. This basically covers the whole thing, i am seriously impressed with this. He said it was too long, i say otherwise!

A big shout-out to kitsuneLovers94 for encouraging us all the way, i hope this fanfiction get more favorites and Reviews, a small feedback can really go a long way.

Without any set backs: The 8th chapter!

Act 2: First Steps Chapter 8: Survival Test

**Beacon Academy - Airship landing zone**

On the morning of the survival test everyone gathered at the airship landing zone. It was the second outside event in two weeks. Only freshmen were present as this test was an annual occurrence for the first years. Some of the upperclassmen were watching them from above through the windows. The sky was relatively clear and the sunrise colored it in a mild orange.

Somewhere in the crowd team LARJ was getting ready too. Juge was fully equipped hiding several daggers under his blue vest. His whip _Morte Consumptis_ was hanging tightly to his belt. Lucy on the other hand looked like she was just going for another day of lectures. She was even wearing her school uniform. Her katanas were hidden like always.

"Are you really going... in that get-up?" Riza mustered their team leader with disgruntlement.

"It's comfy ~"

"More comfy than your usual sweater? How?" The faunus girl was wearing her standard light clothes. The white fabric left enough space too move freely, though it tended to get stuck in some places. At least it was not as bad as Ruby's cape. Speaking of her...

"Do you know where we are going? It's an adventure! They will probably drop us off on a volcano!" She was excited.

"There are no volcanoes anywhere near this area." Weiss burst her bubble immediately.

"Also we would not survive a drop on an active volcano. And there is nothing challenging about walking around an inactive one." Blake added.

"Girls, you have to use your imagination." Ruby pouted.

"We are going to _Glass Mountain_." That came from none other than Jasna. She was standing behind the group holding her arms behind her head and grinning.

"How do you know that?" The scarf wearing girl earned a doubtful stare from Weiss.

"I have my sources."

"Don't make it sound more mysterious than it is. You just overheard Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch talking." Alexandra shook her head.

"Hey don't tell on me!" The tomboy girl crossed her arms.

"Glass Mountain... is it?" Pyrrha tilted her head in thought.

"What, another Grimm infested area?" Jaune already resigned to his fate.

"Not at all. Actually Glass Mountain is known to be devoid of Grimm activity." The always well-dressed Antonio hijacked the conversation. "I see why they are holding the survival test there though."

"Yes. It is almost too perfect..." Alexandra's eyes stared into the distance as if she could see the mountain from here.

"What what, let me in on the secret!" Ruby got impatient.

"It's not really a secret. People from that area call it a famous attraction even." Antonio raised his hands calmingly. "The mountain is very special in a way."

"I think I've read about it before." Blake closed her book and recounted her memories. "Something about extreme climate fluctuations caused by unexplained dust experiments."

"D-dust experiments? So it is man-made?"

"I don't remember. It's not like I am an expert."

"It is a very unnatural place." Alex's eyes were focused again. "What a disgusting location for a test." It was not clear if she was talking about the Survival Test or the experiments performed there.

"You know a whole lot about it, huh? Are you from the area?" Jasna looked interested.

"..." Alex stayed silent.

"I just want to get it over with! I'll be ahead of you Juge." Yang was circling her arms and stretching her legs. Her gauntlets looked polished too.

"Aren't you confident?" He smiled a little fired up.

"Oh yeah!" Nora joined in.

"We won't have to wait much longer anyway it seems." Juge pointed at the incoming airship. From the outside speakers a voice could be heard.

"Prepare to enter in line. No pushing please. We will take off in 10 minutes."

The airship landed precise and released its long hatch. The students gathered around it and entered in a straight line. Most of them were carrying their weapons and some extras in bags. Inside the ship everyone got in a most relaxing position. It seemed like yesterday when they arrived at Beacon in this exact ship.

"You think they got rid of the stain on the front by now?" Jasna said jokingly. Juge's expression turned grim.

"Blood is hard to clean off." Jaune joined in.

"Just what were you thinking?" Riza hid her smile.

"Maybe you wouldn't make a good air-delivery boy, servant boy." Yang snickered.

"I got it already. It's... I just got distracted by the Nevermore." Juge turned around his back facing the others.

"Distracted enough to overlook a giant air-ship?" Now even Pyrrha said her bit.

"Loooookie ~" Suddenly Lucy exclaimed that while looking out the huge windows. Everyone looked at her and then outside where they could see Emerald Forest. The sunrise was engulfing it in light.

"Beautiful." Antonio said approvingly.

'Click'.

"K-kirk?! Where did you come from?" Jaune jerked back.

"This is a surprise. You actually take photos of something that's not indecent." Alexandra looked down on him.

"Art." It was one simple word, but everyone nodded.

A few minutes later the group had settled down and was distracting themselves from the event about to happen. The speakers on top crackled for a second and then a familiar voice could be heard. The holograms also activated at several places. They gave shape to Glynda Goodwitch. The tied up hair was almost like the real thing. Her voice was as clear as if she stood right beside them.

"Good morning first year students of Beacon Academy. As you all should be aware of we are holding the Survival Test today. I will now reveal the location and rules that have to be obeyed for the whole duration of our time there." She made a short pause as if she expected them to prepare themselves. Some people actually took note-books out.

That included Jaune.

"Are you that forgetful...?" Weiss raised a brow.

"I am not good with rules. I will just leave that part to Anto." Jasna yawned.

"Please remember them too, dear Jasna!" Antonio rubbed his forehead.

Glynda continued her monologue. "The test will be held at _Glass Mountain_. For those of you that are not aware it is personal property of the T&W Enterprises. Beacon is in a long-time partnership with them for over a decade now. We are using their grounds with approval, but it is a relationship of trust. Should any troubles arise they will not be held legally responsible for anything."

"T-troubles?" Jaune gulped.

"T&W Enterprises..." Weiss seemed to recognize them.

"Another big conglomerate build around the Dust industry, but is also involved in environmental prestige projects." Blake mumbled.

"So they are Weiss' future competitors?" Ruby made an 'O' face.

"The mountain can be split into four areas as shown here..." Another hologram appeared depicting a mountain range. The highest mountain in the middle was peculiar. The top was cut off and it didn't seem to be a malfunction of the electronics.

"It almost looks like it was blown off..." Pyrrha stared at it intently.

"The lowest region is engulfed by a desert type climate. Expect lots of sand and broken rock formations. Lack of water sources and shade will force you to use up all your rations early on. Beware of small, but deadly animals like the 'Stalkers'." The students looked perplexedly at this revelation.

"_Stalkers_?" Lucy looked confused.

"They almost look like very small versions of Deathstalkers, thus their nickname." Juge explained.

"The second region is covered by a tropical climate. Rain-forest and humid air as well as poisonous animals will be encountered here. Beware of dehydration and sudden sickness. Just remember your lessons up to now." With every word the students looked paler.

"Who would have thought that those ridiculous questions from 'prof bad touch' were actually useful." Jasna whistled in surprise.

"Refill water on second stage..." Alex was now scribbling down her own notes.

'I never would have expected her and Jaune to act in common... ever.' Riza smiled wryly.

"The third zone is a cliff region with enormous gaps. Every step will be dangerous, so beware of rock slides and climb with utmost caution. Additionally high chances of rainfall make it hard to see and increase the probability for a lack of solid grip." Now some students seemed to be about to faint.

"No problem." Ruby said with less enthusiasm than before.

"I will just carry my baby sister over the gaps." Yang laid an arm around Ruby's shoulders.

Glynda's hologram pointed at the mountain's highest region close to the top. "The last stage is a cold snow tundra. There are no signs of plant life or animals. As should be expected that high up the air will get thinner, so take some time to adjust." She was surprisingly curt about this part.

"C-cold? I hate the cold." Riza sighed.

"That's an almost criminal statement coming from someone with such a nice warm tail!" Lucy rubbed all over it.

"S-stop it!"

"Now to the rules. For every mountain zone we have prepared one checkpoint. To pass the test everyone will have to also pass every single checkpoint and reach the top. The order is of no importance, but be reminded that the test will only last until evening. Loiter around too much and you will not make it in time." She shifted her weight and crossed her arms. "All students will form teams of two once again to reach the top. Those teams will be the same as on the Initiation test."

Those words received mixed reactions. Many people sighed in relief, but some were rather depressed.

"Eh? But Aka isn't here..." Lucy looked down. As if Glynda had heard the moaning coming from several people she added this:

"For those who lack a partner, because of varying reasons we will adjust the teams accordingly. Every team receives a stamp card with four spaces on them. There will only be ONE per team."

"Please carry ours. I always lose my stuff." Jaune begged Pyrrha.

"Sure." She smiled back at him reassuringly.

"Despite that fact it is not necessary for both teammates to arrive at the top." That statement took most people by surprise. "Every student will be graded separately, but as long as one of them reaches the top it will count as a pass for the whole team."

"So that means I can just relax and let Ren do all the work?" Nora laughed.

"However." Professor Goodwitch had anticipated that reaction. "Every student has to at least reach the second checkpoint. That way we are assuring that everyone at least tried."

"Typical." Blake didn't seem to mind it much.

"The check-points will be overseen by Headmaster Ozpin, Professor Mayhiro, Professor Port and myself. We have a team of medics at the ready just in case. Remember the direness of the situation. There is a chance that some of you might die if you are not very careful." Silence enveloped the air-ship while everyone followed their own train of thoughts.

"Hohoho! You are scaring 'em quite a lot today Glynda." The voice was lower than that of Ms. Goodwitch and it was obviously someone in the same room as her.

Riza, Lucy and Antonio recognized that voice.

"He is here too?"

"Vally ~"

"I don't know if I should be shocked or relieved that you are calling such a famous veteran by a cuddly nickname." Antonio frowned slightly while keeping his standard smile.

The hologram of professor Goodwitch clearly showed her disgruntled face as she slapped her hand with her stick. Apparently she was a little annoyed by Valkin's presence. Still she managed to stay business like.

"The last rule is also very important. You are not allowed to use your personal weapons. They will be gathered before the test and locked away safely." The students started to whisper and mumble with each other immediately.

Jasna looked very awake all of a sudden. "Are they serious?"

Alexandra looked simply baffled. Reflexively her hands went down to her desert eagles. Lucy and Nora didn't seem fazed at all on the other hand. Jaune lost his spirits.

"Don't worry." Riza said to him. "It will be _even less_ weight for you. Isn't that great?" This little stab at him was unlike her, but she felt faint at this revelation. Sure they wouldn't be fighting any Grimm, but her _Ryuyari_ was almost a part of her body by now. It was an extension of her arms that would have proven useful in many situations...

"Haha... yeah... so much freedom and agility..." Jaune laughed dryly.

"Small tools however are allowed. That includes survival knifes and any kind of climbing equipment." Glynda seemed to have finished now as she slowly faded out of the hologram. "We will arrive shortly."

"Who would actually bring climbing equipment with them?!" Weiss complained.

"..." Juge strengthened the grip on his bag.

"No problemo Weiss! I am a climbing expert. You are in good hands." Ruby opened and closed her hands flashily.

"Keep your hands on the rocks... You will have enough trouble by yourself." The white-haired girl sighed.

"Myself?"

"Of course. For me climbing a mountain is as easy as breathing." Weiss boasted haughtily.

"She is going to use her glyphs I bet." Yang said.

"And what is wrong with that? There is no rule saying we can't use our semblance."

"Take me with youuuu!" Ruby panicked and clung to Weiss. While those two struggled the others contemplated their own tactics.

"Listen _renard_, we have to conserve as much water as possible. The desert and tropical zones will be very demanding. In the third zone we can refill as much as we want."

"Why not in the rain-forest?" Riza's fox-ears twitched in wonder. "Also don't call me that!"

"The water in the rain-forest is stale and will most likely be filled with bad bacteria. Also we shouldn't waste too much time there. A lot of dangerous animals roam near the water sources."

"I read that the best way to obtain water in a rain-forest is to take the liquid that gathers in the huge leaves. It's clean and probably relatively fresh." Blake explained to them and Yang.

"Let's just rush through. No need to be so cautious." The blonde brawler seemed excited. "We can probably make it to zone three without taking a break."

"That's a lot of confidence..." Blake looked at her doubtfully. Yang bumped her fists together and smiled.

"W-we will take the fastest route too, right?" Jaune asked Pyrrha. His words didn't match his behavior at all. Shaking legs, sweating and closed eyes. He probably hoped for her to deny it.

"Don't worry Jaune. I think it would be best to take a safer route even if it will take more time." Her green eyes gave off a calm feeling.

"_Thank god-_ I mean, if you say so." He straightened his back posing confidently.

Alexandra bit her nails while looking at the incoming mountain. Kirk was standing in her shadow.

"Don't worry." He said quietly.

"I am not worried!" She snapped at him and then put one hand on her mouth. Kirk looked at her with his shining eyes. They were extremely beautiful compared to the rest of his appearance. There was worry in them.

"Now now. _Ms. Wilhelm_ is a very tough lady. I will have trouble to keep up with her." Antonio shrugged and chuckled.

"Right." Suddenly her whole demeanor turned cold again. Like a barrier of calmness she was rejecting Antonio's existence. He was the only one she could not show any weakness too. Why was she worried anyway? There would be no Grimm and her guns would have been useless here. Telling herself these things over and over would keep her together.

"That being said, please don't abandon me. I would prefer to work as a team for once." He closed one eye and waited for her reaction.

"I don't see a problem with that. If you started acting like a leader _for once_."

"Ouch." He acted as if he was hit by an arrow in the chest.

"Anto!" The voice of a certain short-haired girl interrupted their little banter. "Switch with me!" Her eyes were burning as she grabbed him by the collar.

"Urgh... I am afraid I can't decide such..."

"Look I don't care what you say, just take the pervert piglet and give me Alex." The boy in her hands looked at her apologetically.

"There was no rule saying we couldn't move together once our teams meet." Surprisingly this heads up came from Alexandra. "So just try to find us once the test starts."

"Y-you are such a good girl." Jasna let go of Antonio and cried tears of appreciation.

"I-it's not that big of a deal. You will have to keep up first." Alex seemed a little overwhelmed and crossed her arms.

"So can I tag along with you this time ~?" Lucy asked the rest of team LARJ. Akashi's absence was a problem.

"Ms. Goodwitch said they would find you a partner, but I agree. Let's meet up immediately and move as a team." Riza nodded.

"We can't afford to wait though. So hurry leader." Juge said with a serious expression.

"Who cares about time? It's not like we have to be first!" Riza glared at him. Lucy was more important than grades.

"_I _care. With such a wishy-washy resolve we can't be on top. Strife to be the first or don't try at all." The usual reason had left his voice. "Akashi would understand that." He added.

"Why are you so-" The faunus girl was about to chew him out when the signal for landing interrupted her.

The air-ship landed at the foot of the mountain and slowly released the hatch. Students were gathering at the exit more or less prepared. Outside they were greeted by professor Oobleck and none other than Ernst Valkin. The gray-haired senior hunter was towering next to the thin looking green-haired professor.

"Don't worry Riza ~ I'll will run like the wind and find you."

"How can you be so sure?" She made a downcast expression.

"I can track Riza's smell anywhere ~"

"W-w-what?!" For a second she wondered if Lucy was actually a faunus too. Then she noticed the amused expression on her friend's face. "Don't say such embarrassing things, even as a joke!"

"We will totally go together too, right Ren?"

"Yes Nora." The both of them promised to meet Jaune and Pyrrha whenever they could.

"Our team call will be the sound of a hungry sloth!"

"I don't even know what a fed sloth sounds like!" Jaune exclaimed which was followed by laughter.

The professor and Valkin were standing in front of the students explaining the starting positions.

"Every team has a fixed starting position which can be seen on this map. Preparation time will be another 20 minutes and then we will start. Any questions? No? Splendid!" Even here he sipped his coffee. It should have been cold by now.

"If ya all please put yer weapons in these lockers and chests." Valkin put his foot on one of many huge black boxes with extremely thick locks and electronics. "These babies can withstand a bomb from close range, so don't ya worry yer little heads 'bout it."

'What kind of bomb?' Alexandra wondered. That wasn't such a reassuring statement if he didn't specify the bomb type and explosion level...

Someone interrupted her thoughts. The gray-haired man himself had started to look at her intently. While the other students were busy putting their weapons away safely and studying the map, he came over to her with squinted eyes. It was probably not due to the wind.

"It's been a while lil' Missy." His scarred face was not revealing his thoughts.

"Mr. Valkin..." Of course she recognized him. "Yes. It has been... quite some time." She avoided his gaze.

"I would like ta say ya didn't change much, but that would be one of my less convincing lies." He played with his mustache while mustering her.

"You on the other hand haven't changed at all." Her voice was weak and she walked past him to deposit her guns in one of the chests.

"Hahaha I am growing older by the day. No need to be polite." His laugh stopped abruptly. "I have met 'em just recently." The old man behind her kept talking. "They are worried sick I reckon."

"...I see." Her mouth felt dry and more words wouldn't come out. With more force than necessary she closed the box and locked it tight. After that she walked away briskly before he could say anything more.

Valkin sighed.

"Hey boy. You eavesdropped on us?" He turned towards Antonio who was putting his umbrella into another box.

"I would hardly call it eavesdropping, sir. You were talking loud enough for anyone to involuntarily hear you." He turned the lock and faced the veteran.

"Ya ain't gonna ask me who I was talking about?" Valkin stared at the brown combed hair from above. He was quite huge after all, even at his old age.

"I will tell you the same thing I told Ms. Wilhelm before. I am not here to find out about 'them' or to question her purpose. It just happens that my path crossed hers at this academy and that we cannot help but to accept that."

Valkin listened intently and then nodded.

"Curiosity is human, my boy. Denying yourself that is not healthy, but sometimes prying into other people's business is even more dangerous. It's a fine balance." He slapped Antonio on the back (which almost made him topple over) and then walked towards some students who had problems with the locking mechanism.

**Glass Mountain - Starting positions**

Lucy had been assigned a new partner by professor Oobleck and surprisingly it was a familiar face.

"Velveeeet ~" She hugged the bunny faunus.

"L-lucy." She smiled awkwardly.

"What about your team ~?"

"They are sick. All of them ate something bad, but I skipped lunch yesterday." She was spinning her fingers around each other.

"I am sooo relieved that it's you. I thought they would pair me with a bear or something."

"A b-bear?"

"Like one of those huge gruff black ones ~" She raised her arms to show how big she imagined it. "And they would bind me to its back so that he can't eat me."

"Why would they do that?" Velvet wasn't used to Lucy's pace yet. The red-head gave her a pocky and smiled happily.

A voice from some kind of speaker above started talking loudly. It could be heard from all the positions at the ground. When Lucy looked up her dulled eyes saw the air-ship flying high above their heads around the mountain. That was the source of the voices.

"Everyone prepare for the sign. The survival test starts in 5..."

"Aaah. I am not prepared at all. I only have some rations in my bag. Hopefully the water will be enough..." Velvet panicked a little and then noticed the calm Lucy who was just holding a small shoulder-bag. "What do you have in that bag?"

"Pocky." Was the short answer.

...

"...4..."

Juge stretched in preparation and looked at the team's stamp card again.

"We** will** wait for Lucy, right?" The fox-girl complained behind him. He was ignoring her until now, but it would be a hassle if she didn't understand.

"You heard what she said. She will catch up with us. Let's focus on advancing as fast as possible."

"Grrr..." That attitude of his would soon make her blow a fuse.

...

"...3..."

"Don't leave me behind Weiss!"

"Would you just shut up for a minute? If you cling to me like that you will only make me want to shake you off more!"

...

"...2..."

Yang was hopping around in anticipation. She was wearing her sunglasses, which was only appropriate considering the desert ahead.

"You got the card and map, right?"

"Yes." Blake confirmed. "Aren't you hot in that leather jacket?"

"No way. This is my number one outfit."

'That doesn't make it any cooler. In every sense of the word.'

...

"...1..."

"Hrmph... I will run so fast that you won't be able to see past my sand trail!" Jasna grumbled at Kirk. The little one was sweating a lot and seemed to curl up. The heat was probably not for him.

"Card." He was showing her the stamp card in his hand.

"Yeah yeah. I will just wait at the checkpoint for you. Hopefully I can meet up with some girls on the way."

Kirk stayed quiet and checked his bag. He had water, snacks and his camera in there. No weapons or climbing equipment. He was a very good climber ever since he was small. Those bathrooms were mostly second story or higher.

"Hot..." His eyes trailed off into the distance. There would be a lot of girls with far less clothing than usual running around this desert.

...

"START!"

"Let's go Jaune." Pyrrha started walking over the bright sand. Her outfit was practically made for hot places, so she fit quite well into this picture.

"Coming." The blond boy followed behind her. His light armor wouldn't be much of a problem, but he was not used to the sand dunes at all. Two steps into the test he slipped and fell face first into the sand. Pyrrha helped him up and wiped the sand off his face.

"You have to watch your step. It's easier to walk like this..." She showed him her technique.

"Amazing. You are even better at_ walking _than me." He laughed.

...

"Hahahaha!" Nora was running like the wind, accidentally throwing sand into Ren's direction with every step. He wiped his eyes and followed behind.

"Don't run too fast or you will get exhausted." he yelled after her.

She continued to laugh and run and made a few circles too, creating shapes in the sand. Nora was wearing a beige cape that covered her whole body. Not a bad idea. Still...

Five minutes later Nora was huffing and lying on the ground.

"Wateeer..."

Ren sighed and handed her his water flask.

...

Antonio and Alexandra were walking through the heat with some distance between each other. Her brisk attitude had soon turned into a tired and exhausted one. There were shadows below her eyes and her long black hair was swaying in a weak breeze.

"You are not used to hot climates, I presume?" The brown-haired man tried to start some idle conversation.

"Nobody should be used to the desert. Especially... around... here..." Her throat was dry and she got quiet rather fast. Her shoulders were hanging too.

By 'around here' did she mean Beacon or the local climate which was rather cold? Antonio wondered to himself.

"...you?" It was a very short and lacking question, but Antonio understood the intention.

"Where I come from we have sunny days everyday. Rain is a rarity. So this is only slightly inconvenient, really." It was not his style to boast, he just answered truthfully.

"Good... for you..." The skirt wearing girl was breathing heavily. Perhaps he had imagined it, but it seemed like she was in a worse mood than usual now.

**Glass Mountain - Desert Zone - 1 hour after the start of the test**

The groups advanced at their own paces. The desert was exhausting, but not hard to traverse. Many teams were almost at the end of the zone in one hour's span. Others...

"Can't go... another step..." Lucy was falling flat on her face into the soft sand.

"You can't give up now Lucy!" Velvet frantically shook her. "H-here take some of my water." She put the flask to Lucy's lips. But the red-haired girl shook her head softly.

"I'm not thirsty."

"But what else...?"

"There is so much water here... I am swimming in soda ~"

"You are totally dehydrated! You are seeing things!" She pushed the opening into Lucy's mouth and made her drink the water. Her partner slowly recovered after emptying the bottle.

"Where did the lake go ~?"

"Far away I hope." Velvet sighed and fell to her knees in relief.

"AAAH!"

"W-what now?!"

Lucy had screamed in shock and was now looking at her bag.

"My pocky melted..." Her face showed utter devastation.

"..." The bunny faunus started sweating. And it was not because of the heat.

...

Far away from those events...

"LUUUUCY!" Riza yelled into the empty desert. She funneled her hands to increase her volume. Not far away Juge was sitting on a rock formation and sighing.

"Please stop yelling. If she was even in a 5 kilometer radius to us she would probably already have come running." Her voice was surprisingly loud. It hurt his ears just sitting several meters away from the source.

"I told you we should have waited!" The fox faunus was furious.

"And I told you that it was impossible to guess where she would go." He stood up from his hard seat. "Let's go. This is a waste of time." He had decided to view it as a forced break in between marches.

"I am not going without Lucy."

"Fine. You search the desert for her then,_ renard_." Even Juge started to lose his patience. The heat was getting to him, even though not as badly as to his partner. He knew that they were just grated by the weather and migraines that accompanied it. But even then there was a problem with the general situation. "I'll go ahead. Don't worry about the stamps, I got the card."

"You are seriously going to leave us behind?"

"I respect your decision, but I can't give up my own agenda either. Of course I would prefer it if you came along." He rubbed his hurting head. Riza stared at him, but didn't move. Then Juge realized something. He jumped down the rocks and walked over to Riza. "Let's go to the checkpoint." He grabbed her arm and started walking.

"H-hey! Why are you always pulling me along? I told you I want to search for-" She resisted, but Juge didn't stop.

"Let's go to the checkpoint." He repeated.

Riza wanted to fight back, but then she also realized what his words implied.

"Everyone has to go through the checkpoints at some point..." She felt stupid for not realizing that earlier. If they just arrived there first they would definitely meet Lucy and her partner there! But if those two were to reach it first they might go ahead without them. Now that she understood his intentions Riza freed her arm from his grip. "Hurry up then!"

Juge watched as she suddenly started sprinting ahead like a wild fox.

"What am I ever going to do with you...?" He shook his head and followed behind her with a solid strut.

...

Not too far away from that another girl also ran like the wind. It was Jasna Zora and she was really giving it her all to shake off a certain pervert that was also her partner for this test.

"Why are you so damn fast, you gnome!" Her feet where taking her through sand and stone as if she didn't even touch them, but the small guy was surprisingly persistent too. He managed to keep up with her, while also staying out of her hitting range.

"Stamps." he replied. He was holding their stamp card in his left hand and the camera in his right.

"You can keep that thing. I don't care!" With a unexpected turn she tried to make him lose his balance, but Kirk just jumped on a rock and then over her.

"Team." He pointed at himself and then at her.

"I am not a team player. I'd rather be the coach... Of an all girls team." She crossed her arms.

Kirk started to imagine that and seemed to agree. "Me too."

"No way. Who'd want a coach that is smaller than even the bench... were you always THAT small?" Her lilac eyes measured his height, but something seemed off.

Now Kirk also noticed something. He looked down and saw his feet slowly disappearing into the sand...

"Quick-sand." Jasna commented.

"Quick-sand." Kirk repeated while his legs slowly sank into the bottomless ground.

"That's too bad." She jumped on his head and used him as a springboard too fly several meters through the air to a rock. The impact made Kirk sink deeper into the sand. "See ya around ~" Jasna winked and then continued to walk towards the horizon.

Kirk was slowly disappearing form this world. He gulped. His camera made one last clicking sound before he vanished completely. The last picture showed a nice blue sky. Cloudless. Pure. Except for something Black and Yellow flying through it very high up.

...

Several meters above Kirk's early demise a pair of girls was sailing through the air.

"This was a terrible idea!" Blake whispered while clinging desperately to Yang.

"Hahaha it's great isn't it?" The air pressure made it hard to understand each other, which is why she misinterpreted her passenger's words.

The two of them had found a palm tree next to a water hole. As if this was not already unbelievably lucky they also obtained a rope and some stones. Yang came up with the brilliant(?) idea to use the rope to bind down the palm tree and use the rocks as weight. They then climbed onto the branches and cut the rope. The force of the straightening tree catapulted them far into the air.

For the most part Blake had screamed and then they were falling down, which was even worse, but Yang was not really concerned about it. They could already see the vegetation start to increase and a little further up was the tropical landscape filled with trees.

"Fiiiiiiirst!" The blonde girl yelled as they crashed through a bunch of trees and bushes and rolled over to a little hut. Twigs and leaves where stuck in their hair and clothes, but aside from that they were fine. Yang immediately stood up again, while Blake was taking her time to orientate.

"Told ya we would make it." She grinned widely and reached out her hand. Blake took it and was pulled on her feet.

"Please promise me... that you will never do that again." The black-haired huntress glared at her partner.

"Promise." She shrugged and then walked over to the well placed hut. "You think that's the checkpoint?" They mustered the wooden walls and straw ceiling. There was a sign attached to the side reading 'C e kp nt 1'.

"I guess so. The letters are worn off. I think there are a few missing." She softly wiped her hand over it.

"Hello? Are we first?" Yang was already entering through the door.

"No sense of danger at all..." Blake sighed as she followed her partner. As they entered the dark interior they heard no response. The only light was coming from the opened door, all windows were sealed shut.

"Maybe they aren't here yet?" Yang looked up a stairway and checked some of the crates standing around. They were covered in dust.

"That's unlikely... This might not be the right place after all." She touched her ribbon slightly and tensed up. "Did you hear that?"

"Nothing." Yang tilted her head.

Blake got quiet and walked over to the old chimney. Who would need a chimney in this tropical weather anyway? Was it still from before the experiments that changed this mountain's climate? As she slowly advanced towards the rusty metal grit something else moved. With a bad premonition she turned towards the sound-source and prepared herself, but there was nothing. Her eyes were better than most people's, but she still didn't see anything aside from a table and a few chairs and rugs.

"What are you looking at? I can't see in this darkness at all." Yang seemed to be confused. Then she tensed up too. There was an ominous sound coming from the table. It was almost like the growling of something otherworldly... a terrible throaty sound.

"Uuuuuurrhhh...rgh...oorrr..."

"W-what is that?" They both took a step back.

"It couldn't be... a ghost?"

Blake tensed up, but then she shook her head. "There is no such thing as ghosts. It's scientifically impossible."

"Does the ghost know about your theory too though?"

Blake glared at Yang.

"Ruuuuurghhh..." The sound of death was creeping around. It let shivers run down their spines.

"I will open the curtains." Blake said and walked over to the windows.

"A-alright." Yang went into position and prepared to hit anything that came at her.

"Three, two... one..." She waited for one more second then she ripped the curtains wide open.

"UOOOOOOOOOOHHHH! The liiiiight! It burrrrrnnns...!" Something rose from the rugs on the chairs and screamed like it was burning alive.

"Waaaaahh!" Yang panicked and unleashed a barrage of attacks on the creature. Punch, kick, jab.

"Bwargh!" The creature yelled in pain and fell under the table. Yang was breathing fast.

"You hit the ghost?"

"It was self-defense!"

"That's not the problem here... aren't ghosts supposed to be intangible?"

Yang looked down on her fist and nodded. They both crouched down to look under the table. The light revealed... Alexis Mayhiro's beat up face.

"Professor?!"

"Ouch...urhg..." She was holding her broken glasses and squirmed around.

"What are you doing here? No wait. This is the checkpoint after all." Blake pulled her out from under the table and placed her on a chair.

"Why is it so dark in here. And what were you doing?" Yang rubbed her cheek. She felt sorry for hitting the professor.

"Urmmrm... not so loud..." She held her hurting head. But the pain didn't solely come from the punches. There were black circles under her eyes and they were bloodshot too. And the smell...

"Professor.. do you have a hangover?"

"Mrhm..." Professor Mayhiro grumbled a bit before nodding. "Looks like I overdid it with the wine yesterday. But that one bottle felt so... lonely. So I brought some friends."

'She drank all night right before a big test like this?' Blake facepalmed.

"That means we really are the first ones here. Or someone would have found her already." Yang snickered.

'Or maybe this place was so eerie that they just skipped it.' Blake added in her mind.

"Man my head hurts... this is the worst hangover ever... feels like I was punched in the face." She held her pulsating head with both hands. Yang turned her head away and whistled.

"You are supervising this checkpoint, right professor?"

"Check...? Oh yes... I guess that's right." She tried to focus her eyes on them.

"Please stamp our card then." Yang handed it to her. Alexis stared at it and then she stared some more.

"What is that?"

"It's our stamp card!" Blake said a little annoyed.

"Isn't that nice." The prof giggled.

"Don't you have a stamp of some kind?"

"Hmmm. Maybe I do." She rummaged through some of the stuff that was lying around and pulled out various things. Many of which one wouldn't expect around here.

'Was that a bone? Hey that's a crossbow. A balloon...' The Black and Yellow team watched as she pulled out all sorts of things and then stopped.

"Nope."

"What do you mean 'nope'!?"

"I have a potato though."

"Great!" Blake flipped some sorta switch in her head and she ran over to the windows and broke them all open. The light inside intensified and lit the whole room brightly.

"Aaaaargh!" Alexis screamed in agony.

Yang on the other hand took the potato and carved something into it with a knife that was lying around. When she finished she handed it to the professor.

"Here I made it as accurate as I could." She smiled.

"Wuzzat?" Alexis rubbed her eyes and focused. Her glasses were still broken, but she recognized the symbol. "That's a sun... quite the outlandish design though."

"Isn't it great? I thought it would fit the situation."

'More ironic than I expected from you.' Blake was impressed.

"So what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Push it into this ink... and then onto the stamp card. Tataraaa!" A sun symbol was now stamped onto the card.

"Genius." Alexis seemed impressed. "That's not the right symbol though."

"Then make it the right one. Just tell the other professors about it." Blake exclaimed.

"I guess..." She did as she was told and send the new symbol per scroll.

"Thanks a bunch prof. We are going now. You should drink some water and cure your hangover." Yang waved as she left the hut with her partner.

"And now through the forest." Blake looked around. There was a lot of flora she had never seen before. Of some she had seen pictures in books at least.

"We still got half our water left, so let's rush through." Yang declared happily and went ahead.

Just as they entered the greenery another team appeared at the hut.

It was Ren and Nora.

"Hahaha it was easy to run through as expected."

Ren sighed. He had to give water to her every odd mile as if he was refilling a fuel tank. He himself had no time to take a single gulp. His body was exhausted, his throat dry. But then again, they made it here quite fast because of that tempo.

"Hellllooo thereeee!" Nora yelled into the now brightly lit hut.

"Gaaaaah! My head!" Screams of agony accompanied every loud noise the orange haired girl made.

...

Weiss was not liking the sun. Her white hair and white clothes made her look like a block of ice in the desert. And that's exactly how she felt. About to melt. It didn't help that the cape-wearing Ruby was swishing around as if she didn't feel the piercing rays one bit.

"Look it's a cactus Weiss! And that over there is another! Sooo... are they cactuses?"

"Cacti..." Weiss corrected her, but she didn't know why she even bothered. Even so her face brightened a little. Cacti. That meant they finally found a source of fresh water. Of course she had prepared herself well, so she had packed a lot of bottles and flasks with water. But a certain someone had managed to trip and push her, so that they were smashed on a rock...

The heiress walked over to the thorned plants and carefully ripped a few of the pricking needles off.

"What are you doing Weiss?" Ruby asked curiously. She jumped all around her to see.

"Stop it or do you want me to prick myself on these?" Her blurry eyes were already doubling things as it was. When she sufficiently emptied an area on the thing towards the middle she pulled out a fruit knife.

"Does cactus taste well?" The small nuisance was getting really annoying.

"I don't know." She said while cutting a hole into the green plant. After that she stabbed in a small pipe she had also brought along in the bag on her skirt. She pushed her ponytail aside and then put her head under the pipe. A few seconds later water poured into her mouth. The feeling was incredibly refreshing. After she had gulped down enough to be satisfied she plugged the pipe with her hand.

"You are next." She said benevolently.

"Woah that's a neat trick." Ruby looked impressed. She then tool the pipe and drank the rest until the water stopped. "Aw it's already empty. Also it tastes kind of weird."

"Stop complaining. This isn't tab water, but it will have to do. We could be drinking some good water right now if a certain dolt hadn't..."

"Ah! Look over there! Isn't that uhm... Antonio?" She needed a second to remember his name.

"I am not done with... huh?" Now Weiss also noticed him. But he seemed weirdly deformed. As if he had turned hunchbacked and crippled.

Ruby ran over to him without a second thought and Weiss followed her at a slower pace. Her legs hurt from walking so much already. But as a huntress and a heiress she would have to bear with these things. Especially if she saw Ruby run around like it was nothing.

When they reached the brown-haired boy they finally understood what it was. His back hadn't turned bumpy, but he was_ carrying_ someone.

"Hey there Anto ~" Ruby greeted him the same way Jasna did. That actually made him jerk for a second. He slowly turned around and when he noticed Ruby he seemed infinitely relieved.

"Hello Ms. Rose. What a beautiful weather we have today, no?" He smiled at his own joke.

"It's great." Weiss said with a sarcastic expression. The man nodded at her as a greeting. As he turned around more they could finally see the face resting on his shoulder.

"Alex?!" Ruby exclaimed in surprise.

"Of course it's her. She was his teammate." Weiss had already figured it out, but she admitted that she was a little surprised too. "I didn't think she would ever let you carry her like this."

"Ahem. It was not exactly... by choice." He coughed discreetly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She uhm... collapsed from the heat. As I couldn't leave her lying in the sun I took action... and well..." He was unusually at a loss for words. Apparently he was feeling guilty about it.

"I guess you didn't do anything wrong." Weiss leaned her head on her hand and supported the arm with her other.

"I also want a piggyback ride." Ruby said enviously.

"No." Weiss already denied her before she asked.

"Hrm..." All the noise had apparently roused the black-haired girl from her sleep. When her eyes opened she first saw Ruby and Weiss in front of her.

"Morning." Ruby said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Weiss asked with concern.

"I... what happened?" She seemed a little dazed from sleeping so long. Her chin was supported by Antonio's shoulder and she grabbed around him tightly as if he was a pillow.

"One might say... a lot." The one carrying her said while looking the other way. The information had to sicker in, but when it finally arrived at the synapses of her brain hell was unleashed.

"W-w-what are you doing!? You pervert, beast!" She kicked him in the back and almost choked him to death until he fell to the ground and she managed to jump off.

"Please let me explai-OUMPH!" A kick to the back of his head stopped his words rather rudely.

"You are taking advantage of my situation. Again! I told you that I would kill you if you ever touched me...!"

"Actually you said you would kill me for another reason, but could I remind you of our audience...?" Antonio did his best to not scream in pain while calmly pointing at the other two.

Alexandra apparently remembered her surroundings and stopped stomping him.

"Sorry you had to see this." She said embarrassedly.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him. He carried you all the way over here." Weiss said scoldingly. Antonio looked like a somewhat competent partner compared to Ruby.

"Are you okay?" Cape fluttering, Ruby knelled down and helped Antonio up.

"No permanent damage done." He dusted off his shirt and sleeveless vest. The pendant was fine too. "Would you care for a drink?" He asked the still embarrassed Alex.

"...I don't need your help." She took one of her flasks and drank until it was empty.

"Then let us continue, shall we?" He took a few small steps ahead and waved all of them over.

"Right behind you." Ruby followed behind him enthusiastically. They could already see the rain forest ahead.

A little behind the white wearing Weiss and the red wearing Alexandra walked at their slower pace. The atmosphere was awkward and somehow neither managed to say anything for a while.

"So you collapsed from the heat?"

"Yes." She admitted it. "I trained my body to be more tenacious, but it looks like it wasn't enough for the desert."

Weiss glanced at her from the side. The arms coming from Alex' sleeveless top looked fairly muscular, but her legs were average at best. That made sense considering her weapon of choice were guns with recoil. Compared to her she herself felt frail though.

"Stamina is based on a lot of factors." She said understandingly.

They walked through the almost red sand and every step made a crunching sound.

"Why are you so cold towards Antonio?" Weiss asked neutrally.

"That man can't be trusted."

"Why?"

"He is hiding behind this mask... I think because he is scared."

"Scared?"

"Of being himself. I can't stand that. Trying to be someone you are not..." Her words seemed to have more meaning than Weiss could fathom right now.

"I see." She pondered those words. "What did you mean by 'touching you again'?"

Alex blushed and got frantic. "N-nothing! It's a misunderstanding. I was out of it... p-probably just said some garbled nonsense." She bit her lip and then changed positions. "What about you? You seemed out of it the whole time since that Mayhiro boy left."

"..." Weiss looked ahead over to the next dune. "I think he left because of me."

"What?" Alex looked surprised. "Didn't he write something about his hammer being banned?"

"I know. That may have been part of it." That couldn't have been all though. Why else was he looking at her with those hateful eyes. That misunderstood expression?

"His team seems to think that he will come back. Maybe you should ask them about it." It was a friendly tip, but Weiss was not sure.

What would they tell her?

...

"This is it." Juge was convinced. The hut looked run down, but it was opened and an air of quiet was hanging around it.

"I guess so." Riza was doubtful. Not a well maintained checkpoint.

They entered and found a seriously miserable professor Mayhiro sitting at a table. She was holding... a potato.

"More?" She looked annoyed. "You are the third group coming through here. Is this some kind of festival?"

"This is a survival test..." Riza said with a blank expression on her face. This woman...

"If you would please." Juge handed her their stamp card. The potato did its job and was then placed back on the wooden table.

"All done." Alexis said and rubbed her eyes.

"This looks funny." Riza looked at the sun symbol. She held it next to the professor in comparison. "What the...?" They matched. It was her face inside a sun.

Who came up with this design?

"Then the next stop is the second checkpoint." Juge stuffed the card into his bag and walked out of the hut.

"Waaaait." Riza's voice got low and she didn't seem like she would give in this time.

"Wait here. You two can catch up to me later." Juge said and waved.

"_Velmón_!" She yelled after him without knowing why. She felt pissed, because he was acting like that. Now she would definitely wait here for Lucy and ignore him. Pouting, she sat down on a rock and waited patiently.

A few minutes later something small ran up the hill towards the hut. Riza's good eyes identified it as female.

"Lucy?" She wondered. Why was she alone?

But the closer it got... the more it resembled another person. Red scarf. Short hair. Orange armor.

Riza gulped.

"Rizzzaaaaaaaa!" The yell echoed over to her. It was Jasna. "Finally something for sore eyes!" The tomboy picked up her speed even more, leaving clouds of dust behind her.

Riza gulped again.

"Let me refresh my body with you!"

Riza stood up, turned around and entered the forest.

"Wait for me Juge!"

**Glass Mountain - Tropical Zone - 2-3 hours after the start of the test**

Jaune and Pyrrha had steadily made it through the desert and passed the checkpoint as the 5th team. They advanced through the beautiful rain forest without trouble too. Taking their time and walking the safe ways really paid off.

"It's very colorful." Pyrrha seemed pleased.

"You are right. But I wish I had my sword so I could cut through these vines and the jungle."

"It's harder than it looks. You would be better off with a knife or a machete."

"You worked yourself through a rain-forest before?" Jaune was impressed.

"No, nothing like that. Those are things I read about." She waved off the idea.

Jaune was walking ahead and wrestled himself through the vines that were all over and between the trees as well as the low branches. Pyrrha had warned him of snakes resembling vines before, so he tried to be extra careful. Watching the green plants closely he took careful steps, but because he was so focused on what's above he failed to realize where he was going.

"Huh? Ah... Waaaaaaah!" He had stepped unto a cliff and lost his footing.

"Jaune?!" Pyrrha was alerted and walked over, barely stopping in time to not slide down as well. She watched as the blond boy rolling and spinning all the way down to the bottom and into a water hole. A splash accompanied by a 'I'm fine' and it was over.

Pyrrha sighed and slowly climbed down to the water hole.

"Blargh... this water tastes horrible." Jaune spat out his words just like the water.

"It's stagnated." The red-head yelled from afar. "Whatever you do, don't swallow it!"

"Not that I'd ever want to." He mumbled while climbing out of the water. He wrung his wet clothes until they were somewhat dry again. When he met up with Pyrrha he didn't look her in the eye from embarrassment.

"This way." She said pointing left. "I saw a nice path from up there."

'She even had time to scan the area while I was just swimming for my life.'

...

Same time, different place.

Kirk had disappeared from the world. At least from the surface. In reality he found himself inside a dark cavern under the sands of the desert zone. Using the light of his camera he had traveled through the endless caves and found himself at a dead end more often than not. Additionally he heard weird sounds coming from every direction, some reminding him of animals and some being just otherworldly.

"Calm." His pulse wasn't going up, but even 'the phantom' could get scared.

While following a passage he suddenly got a glimpse of something divine. Light. A bright light coming from above.

"Exit?"His expression turned hopeful as he climbed higher and higher. Over his head at the ceiling he could see an opening. There was light and a fresh breeze coming from it. All cave explorers in this world would probably understand this feeling of supreme bliss. After traversing the darkness and cold air of the underground tunnels, seeing this shimmer of light, this ray of warmth was the greatest thing ever.

Kirk climbed the walls like a gecko and somehow managed to reach the ceiling. With a last jump he hit the hole and pulled himself through. It was just big enough for him to fit.

Not.

His head and shoulders made it through, but then he was stuck.

"Bad." He was squinting at the sun above. There were trees all around him. So he had actually reached the tropical zone from underground? Great. If only he could move.

...

"What did I just tell you?" Blake was showing her silent anger.

"We aren't flying, are we?" The blonde whirlwind grinned as she jumped from tree to tree.

"Even then..." She followed her with every jump.

Another of Yang's brilliant ideas was this... to advance by jumping trees. One false step and they would fall and maybe break several bones. If Blake just had her _Gambol Shroud_. It would be much easier to parkour these woods. Still she was quite confident in her balance and speed, but Yang didn't seem the type to be very... subtle or balanced.

And true enough she sometimes hit a tree the wrong way or broke through its crown, but she stood up immediately. She really was a tough one.

From this high they could actually see the receding forest line far ahead. It was slowly turning into a rocky landscape. But over here it was still just a lush rain-forest. The humidity was exhausting, albeit in a different way from the desert.

Deep in thought Blake didn't notice Yang's misstep and jumped ahead as the long-haired girl was falling down the last tree.

After a few minutes she noticed that someone was missing.

"Yang?" She looked around, but the signature golden hair was nowhere to be seen.

...

A few altitudes lower the golden hair was fluttering down.

Yang managed to regain her balance midair and pushed off a few branches to break her fall. With a more or less balanced jump she landed on the ground. But the rock was really... weirdly shaped. Her foot hit it full force and it seemed to _give in_.

"Arrgh..." The rock even made a sound.

"Hey! You are the little photographer guy." Yang had trouble remembering him or his name. His face had a big shoe mark now and he was stuck in some sort of hole. "How did you get in there?"

"Underground tunnel." He answered. It looked like he wanted to hold his hurting nose, but his arms were stuck. The brawler grabbed his shoulders and started pulling.

"I'll get you out. Just try to make yourself as slim as possible." She mustered him. "That probably means you have to crush some bones though."

She pulled as strongly as she could while Kirk tried to press his arms inside his body, but he wouldn't budge. How did he even get inside the hole, if he can't get out of it? Human anatomy was mysterious.

"This won't work." Yang let go and rubbed her hands. What could she do to pull him out? Her vision brushed over the scenery around and one could almost see a light-bulb appearing over her head.

With light steps she went to the next tree and pulled down a vine. Her effort paid off and she could pull the vine all the way over to the compromised Kirk.

"Hang on." She said jokingly and wound the vine around the boy. It was already at the limit of it's stretchability. Palms tightened, she grabbed onto the green plant and pulled in the opposite direction of the imprisoned student. Her feet buried themselves into the ground with every step as she pulled with all her might. Kirk started sweating while the force almost crushed his bones.

"HAAH!" Yang yelled out and pulled one last time. And then the whole pressure disappeared. Kirk was catapulted out of the hole and passed over the green crowns above.

"Thanks." Was the last faint word Yang could hear before losing sight.

"At least he is free like a bird now."

...

"Lucy?"

"Velvet ~"

"Where are we?"

"A forest?"

"Yes I understand that, but..."

Velvet was close to tears again. This situation was really terrible. They were indeed in a forest. The rain forest of the tropical zone to be exact. But that wasn't what mattered right now. Somehow they were in a sink. A very deep sink.

Hissing sounds surrounded them.

"But how did we end up in this snake nest?!" She cried out.

"No idea hahaha ~" Lucy was laughing despite the scary surroundings. It was her fault in the first place for running off after seeing professor Mayhiro's ghastly face. Just what happened to her anyway?

The snakes around them were slithering in circles. Was it normal for them to do that? Weren't snakes supposed to either attack or flee? These were very colorful too. Maybe this was also an effect of the mountain's messed up climate.

"What should we do...?"

"Let's just run." Lucy said relaxedly.

"They will bite us! They will swallow and digest me..." It must have been some kind of instinct, but she felt like a rabbit in front of a hungry snake. Only that it were about thirty of them.

"Can't bite what isn't there ~" Lucy grabbed her hand and then started running.

Velvet screamed while closing her eyes as they ran through the slithering pit of death. She heard the sound of something hitting stone and angry hissing, but she didn't dare to open her eyes. After two minutes of running they finally stopped.

Both girls were breathing heavily and bending over.

"D-did we make it?" The bunny faunus finally opened her eyes. They were now deeper inside the forest and not inside a pit of killer snakes. How did they get past those monsters so easily?

A sense of relief spilled over her body and she could feel her muscles relax. High on dopamine she turned to her partner to thank her.

"We made it only thanks to you Lucy!"

Her mouth was wide open as she saw her partner.

"Well..." Lucy was sweating. Three or four constrictors were binding her body and slowly suffocating her. "Help?"

"Iieeeek!" Velvet made a scared sound while she slapped the snakes with branches and stones to get them off.

After all snakes had been more or less surgically removed the two girls were falling to their knees and leaning against each other. One of the constrictors was slithering away with a huge bump on it's head.

"Sigh... I hope they never come back."

Lucy's hands were shaking like those of a chain-smoker in withdrawal as she grabbed into her pocket and pulled out one of the half-molten pockys. The chocolate was molten, but the stick was still solid.

"No problem." She said as she missed her mouth and rammed the pocky into her cheek.

"You are totally still in shock too!"

...

"Heat, heat and even more heat! From the desert into the tropical forest." Alexandra was complaining. Every step felt heavy and slow.

"I must admit, the humidity takes its toll." Even Antonio seemed exhausted. Maybe that was also due to the fact that he was carrying everyone's stuff.

"Water." Weiss ordered and the brown-haired man handed her a bottle.

"Food." Alexandra ordered and he gave her a ration.

"Air-ship!" And he handed her a...

"What?" Antonio looked up in confusion. He looked above and saw Ruby standing on top of a tree. For some reason she didn't seem affected by the temperatures.

"There is the air-ship! It's making its rounds to watch us I bet."

The air-ship was high above them, way out of reach. At least if there wasn't any Nevermore around to ride. Antonio smiled at the thought.

"So they are watching out if any students need medical attention." Weiss concluded.

"Or they just like to see us suffer..." Alex added in a grumpy voice.

"I doubt that."

They watched the technological wonder fly by and disappear around the side of the mountain. It was probably a pretty nice view from up there.

The group advanced through the forest for a few minutes before Ruby suddenly stopped them again.

"What is it Ruby?" Weiss asked sluggishly.

"I heard something..."

"This_ is _a forest you know? Animals and plants live here."

"Ssshh!" Ruby put a finger in front of her mouth and went quiet.

Clonk. _Clonk._ Clonk. **Rumble.**

"H-hey now I hear it too."

"It sounds... quite huge." Alex gulped.

"..." Antonio tensed up.

They were close to the end of the zone, around the rocky area that went to a real mountain zone. Rocks, mud, the whole deal.

_Rumble, rumble!_

They slowly turned around and looked in the opposite direction.

Two seconds passed.

"Ruuuuun!" The group sprinted away at high speed as the noise got closer by the second.

Ruby was the fastest running ahead of everyone to show them the best route.

But the loud noise was a lot faster than expected.

"Rock-sliiiiiiide!" Weiss yelled as the giant wave of dirt and stone appeared behind them, felling trees left and right like they were toothpicks.

...

"Damn it. Where is everyone?" Jasna was disappointed. She was sure to have seen Riza next to the first checkpoint. But when she arrived the fox-girl had already left. So she decided to run ahead to the next check-point to wait for the others.

She had already forgotten about the stamps and the test in general.

She rubbed some dirt from her shoe on a tree stump while thinking.

But her thoughts were interrupted rather sudden when a human missile advanced towards her. Jasna's reflexes were good, but not that good! The living projectile hit her head with full force and made her roll over the floor hitting the ground several times.

The other person looked a lot worse though after hitting a tree.

"Ouch! Do ya have a death wish!?" She asked while rubbing her hurting forehead. Then she realized who it was. "The pervert!" She cracked her knuckles.

"Accident...!" Kirk got up and raised his bleeding face.

"For your sake I hope it was." She pursed her lips and pulled him up. "What about the stamps?" At least she remembered them now.

"Didn't get." The small boy showed her the empty card.

"Well then you can backtrack a little more. Good flight!" With her hand still grabbed onto his shirt she spun around several times like a discus thrower and then let go at the perfect angle. Kirk turned into a human missile once again.

That should have been the general direction of the first checkpoint. Maybe.

...

After a while Riza had finally caught up with Juge and they overcame the rain-forest's dangers with ease. That was mainly due to Juge's preparation and the stuff from his bag. He really did think of everything.

So they were quite surprised to see that they were not the first to arrive at the second checkpoint.

"Three teams made it before you, Mr. Velmón, Ms. Inari." Professor Port explained with a smile. He was the supervisor of this checkpoint and the one who stamped the cards.

"Just who could they be?" Riza seemed impressed.

"It was quite a sight to see Ms. Valkyrie burst in through the window." He chuckled while pointing towards the broken window. Compared to the first checkpoint, this was an actual maintained building. Paintings of the sea and beaches were hanging everywhere and there were some stuffed fishes and sea-animals hanging at the walls.

"Why would she...?" Riza shook her head. It was probably a vain effort to understand Nora.

"Only her? What about Ren?" Juge wondered.

"Oh yes, he followed her with quite some delay. His clothes were full of cuts and dirt, I must add."

'So he went through hell.' Riza closed her eyes and imagined the flayed face of the black-haired boy.

"I see. The other teams?"

"Mr. Winchester and Mr. Lark made it here after those two."

"Cardin?!" Riza's mouth fell open in disbelief. "How did they make it here so fast?"

"I couldn't say." Prof Port shrugged. "The last team just left too."

It was a team they didn't know. There were quite a few first years after all.

"Please stamp our card, professor. We have to hurry." Juge put the card on the table in front of Port a little impatiently.

"Fine fine." The professor smiled at his eagerness and stamped the card with his anchor motif.

"An... anchor?" Riza looked at the symbol. Was this a coincidence? Impossible, right?

"This isn't an anchor Ms. Inari!" Port laughed heartily.

"What is it supposed to be then?" She asked doubtfully.

"It's a 'T'. As in **T**ropical zone." Another rush of laughter.

"Riiight." For now she would just take his word for it.

"Let me tell you how proud I am at your efforts. This is quite a good time to make it all the way over here. Even I, in my prime, barely made it faster. It was back in the year of-" The professor went into story-telling mode seamlessly.

"Sorry sir, but we will have to go now. The test... you understand." Juge politely interrupted him and walked towards the exit.

"Oh... yes. Of course. I'll tell you the story in the next lecture then. That way everyone can learn from it." Port seemed to be happy with that idea.

The two left him behind and exited into the rough rocky area.

"Don't say it." Juge raised his hand defensively.

"Tsk. I already gave up on that a long time ago." She crossed her arms and swallowed her words.

"You could have waited for her back at the first checkpoint, but you came running after me."

"I had... my reasons." Riza averted her eyes.

"Alright. Now that you made it to the second checkpoint we are fine. You can wait here all you want and we will still pass if I make it to the top." He smiled.

"..." For some reason that made her angry. Was he just going to leave her behind like that? But she wanted to wait for Lucy, see if she was alright too.

Juge didn't notice her inner struggles and just started climbing the rocks. He pulled out climbing gear from his bag.

Riza remembered the words spoken on the air-ship. _'Who would actually bring climbing equipment with them?'_ Here was one such weirdo.

She watched him go up several meters before making a decision. Using her hands to climb carefully she followed him.

"Are you sure, _renard_?" Juge asked with a smirk.

"If you call me that one more time I will pull your legs!" She yelled towards the boy above.

After she reached him, he handed her a rope and some objects remotely resembling pickaxes. While climbing he taught her how to use them efficiently. It was surprisingly easy or maybe this cliff was just not that difficult. At some point she even passed Juge and got above him.

"Hah!" She was excited to have trumped him and looked back down to see his face. But he was purposely looking away, trying not to look above. Was he trying to ignore her success?

"Hey, look! I am almost at the top already." She exclaimed happily with a hint of teasing.

"That's great... but could you please make haste. It's rather hard to advance without looking up..." He scratched his cheek.

"What...?" She tilted her head in confusion. And then she realized it. She was wearing a skirt! "Don't you dare look up!"

"Well that's why I am telling you to hurry." He sighed while keeping his eyes strictly on the rocks.

Riza raced up the wall to reach the top. When she made it she fell to her knees and took a break. After that she pulled Juge up to her level and they both took a few gulps of the water. It was almost empty.

"Great. We made it to the third zone just in time." He looked up and watched the dark rain clouds drifting above them. Professor Goodwitch had told them this zone was full of rain and slippery rocks. "Let's find a brook to refill."

"This terrain is pretty dangerous. Even looking right ahead I can see several rifts and gaps in the stone..."

"Yes. We will have to be cautious."

The two of them continued their climbing tour all over the gray and black rocks. The landscape looked extremely dark and lifeless compared to the colorful rain forest behind them. Lightning was flashing in the clouds above every now and then.

After jumping one of the rifts they finally saw a brook in the caved out rocks. It was really small, maybe two hands in width. Juge put the bottle and flasks into the current and filled them up.

"It's so clear. Looks really refreshing." Riza commented.

"The purity of nature."

"How do you know your way around these harsh climates so well?"

"My father would often take me into the deserted parts of nature and leave me alone to survive."

"What?! That's terrible!"

"I thought so too back then. But whenever I cried myself to sleep, starving and cold, I would find food close-by and some fur of animals to warm myself up. Back then I thought it was a miracle or maybe the leftovers of hunters who traveled past there." He smiled softly in reminiscence. "My father was softer than one might expect. My mother is the one who always chewed him out for it."

"Sounds like you love your parents..." Riza looked down. Was she envious?

"Family is family. Blood is thicker than water. I may not always have been happy about the things that happened, but in the end we are tied by our lineage."

Riza started to feel cold.

"Family isn't something magical and nice like that. You can't trust them..." She stood up. "But I agree that you are tied to them. So much that you could suffocate." Without another word she walked ahead.

Juge followed her quietly. He was not sure if it would be too insensitive to ask.

After some time of walking silently something got their attention. People were standing ahead.

"If it isn't the show-off and his pet." The boy at his side started laughing.

"Cardin. Sky Lark." Juge glared at them.

"Looks like we are first. Of course we are." Cardin grinned.

"We will see about that." Juge said calmly and continued walking.

"Oho you better stop right there Mr. Huntsmaster." The bulky leader of team CRDL raised his hand, signaling them to stop. "This area is known for its constant rock-slides, you know?" He waved Sky Lark to come over. The dark-blue haired teammate walked to the edge and showed them a rope.

Juge analyzed the situation and followed the ropes course through the rocks with his eyes.

"What are you trying to do?" Riza asked, not aware of the situation.

"Me? Nothing. Nature is the one you should look out for."

"Hasn't Jaune already taught you a lesson? Just play nice for once." Riza snarled at him.

"How did you...?! Dirty mutt!" Cardin's face turned red in anger and he flicked his finger. Lark pulled the rope and a rumbling went through the ground.

"What the-?" Riza was surprised, but Juge already grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"See you later losers. Or maybe not." Cardin laughed nastily.

They were running fast, but the rumbling only got louder by the second and then they could already see rocks rolling down the mountain, accompanied by mud and water.

"Those bastards!" Riza couldn't believe what underhanded tricks they used.

"We have no time to curse. Run faster." Juge jumped over a gap and barely made it. Riza followed behind and almost stumbled over her own feet. The shaking got intense and it was hard to balance.

Juge slipped and barely grabbed on to a bulging rock at the side of a rift.

"Hang on! I am right here." Riza robbed over to him, dirtying her white clothes in the process and grabbed Juge's hand. Before she could pull him up the wave of destruction rolled around the corner. "Shit!"

"You won't make it.." Juge let go of her hand.

"Don't!" She held his hand tighter in response.

"Don't worry about me. I'm a Velmón." he smiled before pushing her hand off with his other.

He fell downwards into the abyss and was then swallowed by the rock-slide.

Riza barely jumped away to dodge the rolling destruction.

She watched the rumbling mass slide down towards the tropical zone with a terrified expression.

**Glass Mountain - Base Camp**

Down at the base of the mountain professor Oobleck had set camp. There were several tents with supplies and medical equipment for fast treatment in case somebody got into an accident. There were already a few students lying on the benches, resting from their terrible experiences.

Not far away were the boxes with the locked up weapons and a few containers with unknown purpose. There was also the landing zone for the regular intervals of the air-ship.

Behind the tent furthest in the back one could see a shadow. It belonged to a shady looking man who was sneaking around camp. His black suit was camouflaging his movement in the tent's shadows. He had been passing up the latest air-ship departure before appearing. After every step he listened intently for sudden movements. He steadily made his way towards the biggest tent in which professor Oobleck was currently preparing coffee.

"Most excellent! This new brand deserves my undivided attention." Oobleck seemed extremely pleased. It looked like he was teleporting back and forth between the coffee-machine, some documents and a scroll. As always he was sipping on his cup constantly slurping down unhealthy amounts of coffee.

The shadow stepped into the tent without making any sounds. Hiding behind temporary cover he rolled between the dead angles of Oobleck's vision.

"Two hours, thirty-three minutes. This must be a new record. The freshmen this year are quite formidable." Oobleck talked to himself while scratching his chin. It was a common notion that professors and teachers tended to talk to themselves after being used to have an audience every day.

The hidden man pulled out a small device approximately at the length of a pen. After pressing a button with his thumb the device was opening its tip. It started to spark a little.

As if he had felt the electricity in the air Oobleck turned around. Behind the light-reflecting glasses his eyes scanned the room. There was no sign of any life. He tilted his head and sipped on his coffee.

"Guh." A small object had been stabbed into his neck. Electric currents were running through his body. "Agagagagaah...!" Oobleck collapsed immediately. The shadow figure behind him stood up.

The man pulled out a small ear-piece and waited for it to connect.

"Agent Stinger here. I have cleared the area. Our informant was right. Returning to main objective." A voice on the other side confirmed and then hang up.

Stinger made his way out of the tent and towards the boxes and containers. With experienced movements he picked the locks and looked inside. An abundant variety of weapons and gear was placed inside. The agent nodded and proceeded to open a container. It was empty.

"Ya really are prepared for everythin', huh?" A voice was speaking so incredibly close to his ear that the agent got shivers down his spine. Without wasting a second he spun around ramming his 'pen' into the enemy. Only that there was nothing but thin air.

"Where are ya aimin' boy? You oughta be faster if you could knock out Oobleck." Stinger spun around again and finally saw his adversary. It was an old man with a face full of scars.

"Ernst Valkin." The agent slowly stepped backwards not averting his eyes from the huge man.

"Looks like ya got ahead of me. I dunno yer name yet." Valkin just as slowly walked towards the agent. In his right hand he was holding a bag full of clanking objects.

"..." Stinger kept quiet and bend down very low to the ground. Every muscle was prepared to jump backwards. Then just as Valkin blinked he grabbed a pile of dirt and threw it into the smith's direction. He followed it up with a back-flip and brought some distance between them.

_Slash._

A sharp object had grazed the agent's side, roughly on the same height as his heart. It was a small sword about the length of his arm. Blood was dripping from the new injury.

"Next time I won't miss ya." The old man glared at him as the dust cloud faded.

'Fast!' As far as he could see that retired hunter had a full bag of weapons.

"To know about all this... ya must have somebody on the inside." He walked over to the agent who tried to keep up his guard.

"..."

Valkin closed in even more. Step. Break. Step. Break... Step... Now!

Stinger rolled past Valkin and rammed the 'pen' into the man's side. Or at least that was the plan, but unfortunately the electrifying device was cut into two by a broadsword. Using the power of the swing Valkin spun around and kicked Stinger into the ground.

'Impossible! He can't draw such a huge sword at this speed and angle and hit...' The agent's eyes widened in shock.

Valkin grabbed him at his collar and pulled him up to his face.

"Stealin' weapons. To be honest with ya, as a weapon-smith this feels kinda personal. But I'll give ya the benefit of the doubt and consider ya a man who regrets his sins." Valkin laughed his raspy laugh and patted the agent on his shoulder. "So tell this old man one thing. Who are ya workin' for?"

"They..." Stinger's mouth felt heavy.

"Yeah?"

"They never told us about this! You weren't supposed to be here!" Stinger yelled out in fear.

"Oh yer little mole wasn't lyin'. There were no plans to bring me along. I joined, because it seemed interesting." Valkin was grinning widely.

'This... was just bad luck?!'

"Back in the day they called my Ernst 'bad luck' Valkin. Go figure." The old man played with his mustache and let go of the agent.

Stinger tried to escape, but the ex-hunter stepped on his back, pushing him down.

"Don't leave just yet. We barely got to know each other!" Crunching sounds were generated under the pressure.

"Ghh..." The agent grabbed something inside his suit and pushed a button. It was a signal back to the main base, informing them that something unexpected had happened. Valkin had noticed the movement, but he didn't seem very bothered by it.

"Asked for some help from yer buddies?"

"...go to hell old man." Stinger laid low and waited for the inevitable. The sounds of something crashing could be heard and were followed by big stomps. A shadow of immense size was closing in on the camp.

"I see. So that's how ya gonna do this." Valkin rested the huge broadsword on his right shoulder.

The Ursa in front of them roared loudly.

**Glass Mountain - Rock Zone - 4 hours after the start of the test**

Between the eroded rocks and stone walls of the mountain was a big door to be found. It was made of thick metal and seemed to fit perfectly into the area. Only a small console to the left made it stand out. There were numbers and a key-card reader attached to it.

The windy air swallowed all sounds in the area, but despite that the noise of impacts became more audible fast. In a matter of second there were several bumps in the steel doors. The marks of force multiplied rapidly until the door burst out of its frame and flew several meter into the wet and hard landscape.

Out of the shadows several red eyes showed themselves.

...

Professor Goodwitch and the headmaster were communicating over scroll with each other, speaking about the crisis at hand.

"We have to suspend the test for now! There are Grimm appearing all over the mountain." Glynda was glaring at Ozpin.

"Hm." The silver-haired man groaned and checked the map and status.

"Please don't be like that. This was not part of the rules and preparations."

"On a real mission things rarely go as planned." Ozpin sipped from his cup while typing something down. "The base camp was overrun first. I fear we don't have any contact to professor Oobleck."

"This is unacceptable! I am going out there right now." She raised herself from her chair.

"Wait. Thinking logically the safest places are around us instructors, correct?"

"Yes..."

"But nothing will be solved if we run around searching for the students. Instead we should fortify the checkpoints and create save havens until support arrives. The air-ship can't land in most terrains, but we can extract a few people in regular intervals." He peeped over his sunglasses to see Glynda's reaction.

"I understand." She had trouble to keep her calm demeanor. "Let me at least send out the warning signal for everyone. They should be notified immediately."

Ozpin nodded and went back to watching the recordings of the air-ship's cameras. Quite interesting.

...

Somewhere between the tropical zone and the rock zone a rock-slide had occurred. In a way it could be called a mud-slide or a dirt-slide as well. The force of the catastrophe was strongly reduced through contact with the forest. The trees and vegetation slowed the destructive wave down considerably.

And now after the movement has come to a halt the viewer could see the extend of the devastation. A huge area of forest had been buried and cut down by the slide and between the earth, mud and rocks only a few branches and animals peeked out.

From that pile of brown and gray a hand rose like that of a zombie out of its grave. The white frilly sleeve was dirty from the earth. The arm shoveled the earth away to release its attached body from the ground. A white-haired heiress spat out some earth and tried to stand on her wobbly legs.

"This is a disaster! Unbelievable! I shouldn't have to put up with this.." For a good five minutes she was complaining while knocking of dirt and leaves off her outfit. After readjusting herself to the surroundings she searched the area for the others.

They had no chance of escaping the natural disaster at all. Trying to outrun it was foolish in the first place. The last thing Weiss remembered before being swept away was Ruby grabbing onto a tree.

Hopefully the others were alright. It didn't seem like they could have been buried to deep. This was the very edge of the slide, so one could say they had been quite lucky.

"Where are you?" Weiss bit her lip while checking around. Now that she thought about it... she was probably the one who drifted away the farthest. And they were so close to the checkpoint too.

Her shoe stepped onto something squishy, making her jump back in surprise.

It was an arm. And a half buried person.

Alerted Weiss stepped forward and immediately went to digging them out. Her hands felt dry and rough from all that already, but she continued without a word. Soon she could see a blue vest and a formerly white short scarf.

"Juge Velmón?" When did he get mixed up in this? Maybe he was close by too.

Suddenly she was grabbed by the arm and the half buried man rose from the dirt.

"..." His eyes were staring into empty air for a second, but then regained their light. "Argh... that was a rough ride." He only now noticed Weiss and let go of her arm. "Did you dig me up?"

"Yes indeed. I broke a few nails too."

"Sorry about that... and thank you." Juge smiled apologetically and stood up.

"No need. Where you hit by surprise too?"

"Yes and no. This was no natural rock-slide."

"What?"

"I was on top of the third zone with Riza when it happened... apparently I was taken all the way down here." He opened and closed his hands and checked his body for injuries.

"You where pushed all the way down here with the rock-slide? You are barely hurt! Just what is your body made of?" Weiss stared at him in disbelief.

"Guess I was lucky." He answered jokingly and waved it off. "That aside, we should look for the others."

"You said Riza was with you?"

"Well I think she escaped the wave. So she is probably still up there." He pointed at the cliffs ahead. The cloudy area revealed nothing but dead rock.

"Anyway! We have to find the others. They might still be buried under this dirt." Weiss focused on the matter at hand again.

"Agreed." Juge nodded. They both searched the ground for any suspicious parts leaning out of it, but there was nothing to be found.

"Huff... huff..." Weiss was exhausted from all the digging already. Juge noticed and raised his hand for a time out.

"Maybe the best way to solve this problem is to get help. The second checkpoint is close by. Professor Port can call for the airship."

"A good idea for once. There really is a big difference between a normal person and _her_."

"You mean Ruby?" Juge was not so oblivious as not to notice their complicated relationship.

"She is childish, but that's not all."

"I find her quite courageous."

"What?" She gave him a doubtful look.

"Also I trust Ozpin's decision. My father always believed in him."

"The headmaster knows a lot of influential people..." Then she shook her head. "I have decided to support Ruby too. I'll be the best team member instead of leader." It was not an easy decision, but it seemed like the best one.

"I see." Juge nodded and jumped over a big rock in his way. He was not showing any negative effects after getting hit by the rock slide. These two were really tough. But he...

"Can I... ask you something?" Her words felt out of place and hesitant.

"Yes?" The boy in the blue vest continued walking while waiting for her to go on.

"It's about Akashi..." Juge stopped suddenly making Weiss run into him. "Ouch!"

"S-sorry." he apologized and helped her up. "What about him?"

"Why did he leave? I mean from your perspective."

Juge crossed his arms in thought while staring at the sky.

"Akashi is my rival. I don't claim to understand his actions, but I can sense his will." His words were confusing to the white heiress. "Uh... how to put it." He put one finger on his forehead. "Maybe... his determination?" After seeing Weiss's expressionless face he sighed. "I am sure he wants to sort out his feelings and will return stronger than before. The thing about his hammer being banned was a good opportunity for him to do that."

"That's all?"

"Hm?" He stared at her and something seemed to dawn on him. "Hahahaha!" he started laughing all of a sudden.

"What's so funny?!" She glared daggers at him.

"You probably worry too much. Akashi isn't perfect, but he wouldn't hold a grudge against you because of that." He was obviously referring to the argument over test results.

"But! You weren't there! How he looked at me back then!" The sudden outburst made Juge shut up. Weiss huffed and then started running ahead.

With a troubled expression he followed behind her.

'Looks like something happened between them.'

...

"Weiss! You are alive!" Ruby jumped at her like a monkey and hugged her in relief.

"We were worried." Yang and Blake were also present.

Weiss stood there in the middle of the room with a baffled expression.

"Aren't you happy? Nobody was hurt." Juge winked and turned towards the other half of the room. A whole bunch of students had gathered here. Way more than he expected. Actually none of them tried to leave at all.

'Strange.'

"Heeeeyy Jugey ~~" A cheerful yell attracted his attention. Lucy was also here. Standing next to her was Velvet who looked very exhausted for some reason.

"Leader." The young man walked towards them. "So you made it." Not that he doubted it for one second. Maybe.

"Piece of cake ~"

"Please don't play it down Lucy." Velvet was sipping on a glass of water. She seemed a lot tougher than before. As if the rough wilderness had boosted her self-confidence. Or perhaps she was pushed into the role of guardian considering how Lucy acted most of the time...

"Thanks for looking after her." Juge bowed slightly.

"Don't worry about it." She waved it off.

"So why is everyone staying here? Is it because of the rock slide?"

"Uh-uh. Professor Port shot the emergency flare. He wanted to tell us once he got more informatio-" In the middle of her sentence the professor cleared his throat loud enough to make everyone shut up.

"Everyone I am happy to see you here, safe and well. Overcoming half the hurdles that this test has confronted you with is a great deed by itself."

"Could he just get to the point?" Some of the students went into lecture mode and shut down their brains.

"...and that is why I have to ask you to stay here until the air-ship arrives."

"Wait now I missed the important part!" Yang made a rewinding motion.

"Professor, sir. What was the reason for this emergency state?" Juge asked again. Port had tried to avoid the topic.

"Well..." Port played with his mustache. "Apparently there were Grimm sightings all around the mountain."

"What?!"

"No way!"

"This was supposed to be a safe place, right?"

The students were all murmuring and chatting loudly.

"Please calm down everyone. The situation will soon be under control. Until we get word from the outside it is advised to stay at the checkpoints and wait for support."

After these words the students started chatting again.

Juge's expression turned dark.

"But what about those that are still out on the mountain?"

"Grimm presence was noted in zone four and the base camp only. There is no need to worry."

"Sir." Juge looked him into the eyes. "If there are that many of them they will spread into the other zones very soon."

"Perhaps. But there are only three teams ahead in the third zone and by now everyone should at least have reached the first checkpoint. Professor Mayhiro and Goodwitch will take care of them."

But the young man didn't look like he was convinced yet.

"What's wrong Jugey ~?" Lucy tilted her head. As if she had clairvoyant powers she added "Where's Riza?"

"She is still in zone three." He tightened his belt and adjusted his short white scarf. Without another word he turned towards the door and left.

"Wait Mr. Velmón what are you doing?" Professor Port yelled after him, but he had already left.

"I hope she is okay. Will he be fine by himself Lucy?" Velvet seemed concerned. "Lucy?" The red-head had already disappeared.

...

Alexandra sat on a rock while watching the scene in front of her. She could barely hide her amusement. The breeze between the cut down trees was refreshing and it seemed like for once she wouldn't need to mind her surroundings.

"Mhgmm?" A numb sound was released from the pile of earth and mud in front of her. Legs were sticking out and shaking rapidly.

Another smile creeped up her face as she combed through her long black hair. She took her time to walk over to the waving legs and called down towards their root.

"Need some help?"

"Mh?! ... Mhrmmh." Suddenly the numb voice turned a tad bit calmer.

"Wave your legs for 'no' and stay totally still for 'yes'."

The legs stiffened up immediately.

And they stayed in that position.

And then some more.

"Mrm...gh?"

Alex watched them starting to shake with a smile.

"Mghghghgrmmmmm..." Now they started to shake ever so slightly.

"Is that a 'no'?" At her words they returned to statue like rigidity.

A few seconds passed.

"Hah. Looks like you really are useless without my help." She sighed playfully and pulled at Antonio's legs as weakly as she could. "You are so heavy ~ I can barely pull you out."

"...mrgm..."

Then with a swift move she pulled the legs and the attached rest of the body out of the dirt revealing a very pale Antonio covered in earth. They boy coughed a few times before giving her his standard smile.

"T-thank you... for your assistance."

"I think I broke a nail." She mustered her right hand.

"My apologies..." Somehow Antonio managed to _not _sound annoyed. Truly a master of control.

"We lost the others. Though I would assume they are fine. All of us were hit by the very offshoot of the wave." She looked over the destruction and towards the horizon.

"I agree. We should move on."

As they walked towards the checkpoint Antonio had a perplexing sense of deja vú.

"So... are we going to talk about your relationship with our fellow students?"

"Why would we do that?"

"I just felt it would be an opportune time... for some reason."

...

After a trip from the deepest swamps to the highest spike plants and through several swarms of mosquitoes Team Jaune finally made it to the building of checkpoint number two.

The namesake of Team Jaune, Jaune, was covered in insect bites, cuts and every other type of ailment. On the other hand the second in command of Team Jaune, Pyrrha, was perfectly fine.

As if he had found the promised land the blond boy slowly staggered over to the hut.

"We made it..." Tears of happiness gathered in his eyes. Pyrrha chuckled.

A noisy slamming sound startled them out of the joyful state. Very serious looking Juge and Lucy were running out of the checkpoint and towards zone three.

"They sure care about those grades." Jaune commented.

"Wasn't Riza supposed to be Juge's partner?"

"Right! I saw them head to the starting position together." They waved at them and tried to become noticeable. Lucy reacted as if she had some kind of enhanced peripheral vision and tapped Juge's shoulder.

When they met up the members of Team LARJ explained everything.

"Riza is in danger?!" Jaune looked honestly alarmed. "We will go with you." He decided.

"That reminds me..." Juge looked like he had just remembered an important detail. "Professor Port mentioned three other teams advancing before us. That includes Ren and Nora."

"Even more reason to come along." Pyrrha adjusted her back armor as if she wanted to grab her spear. But it wasn't there.

"How will we deal with Grimm on the way without our weapons though?"

Juge looked at them with a serious expression. "We will just have to improvise."

"Great plan..." Jaune's shoulders slumped down, but he didn't try to run. He accepted these conditions. "As a leader I will have to save my teammates and also my friends." His smile brightened the mood.

"We can do this as a team." They all cheered and advanced towards the dangerous path ahead.

...

Jasna was immensely bored with the forest at this point. There were no people in sight and the occasional animals didn't put up a fight. Wasn't there supposed to be some sort of 'Survival' involved in this test?

She couldn't have passed the checkpoint by accident? The cliffs ahead were looking down on her in an eerie way or at least that's what she felt. Zone three...

"Ah!" She spotted some movement behind the trees. It was a human, she was sure of it. "Hello there!" Shouting after them she also circumvented the trees.

The person ahead turned around in surprise.

"Jasna?" A brown haired teen called out to her. Next to him was Alexandra.

"Ah... HAAAAH!" First Jasna couldn't bring out a word, but then she started yelling and headbutted Antonio's stomach. "You idiot! I've been searching around all this time. Where have you guys been?" After leaving Anto squirming on the floor she walked over to Alex and looked at her from all angles.

"W-what is it?" The black-haired girl asked confused.

"Not even a scratch. Thank god." With a friendly smile she patted Alex shoulder. "I don't know what I'd have done if you got hurt." Her words were absolutely sincere.

"I am fine."

"I am not..." Antonio said while standing up. "That aside, where is Kirk?"

"The gnome? I send him back to stamp our card." Jasna said without a care.

"Aha...ha..." Anto laughed while sweating.

"Now that we are back together we can beat this test no problem." Jasna declared and pulled Alex along. They reached the building a short time later and found a whole bunch of students gathered there.

"Weird." Anto commented while looking around. After asking a few fellow students they found out about the Grimm attacks. "This is quite troublesome. Hopefully nobody got hurt."

They spotted professor Port upstairs talking into his scroll. Alex apparently overheard something and her eyes widened. The young huntress immediately sneaked up the stairs and listened in on the conversation. Antonio and Jasna looked at each other and then followed her.

"Still no contact to base camp I presume?"

"Oobleck isn't answering." The conversation partner was Glynda Goodwitch. Her electronic voice sounded a little off, so it was hard to determine her emotions.

"What about the air-ship?"

"They are busy evacuating. But the last pictures we've got showed a horde of Grimm advancing towards the tents. No sight of anyone."

"Maybe Oobleck evacuated the students already."

"Why doesn't he reply to our calls then? Also most of the students down there are injured. It would be hard to transport them without a vehicle."

"What a mess. Just where did these beasts come from? This area is supposed to be clean." Port seemed visibly distraught by the news. Glynda waited a few seconds before replying.

"We are uncertain. But it seems that the Grimm from zone four are coming out of the former laboratories of T&W Enterprises."

Alexandra showed the same reaction as before. Her hands formed fists and a shadow was covering her eyes.

"Just what were they doing in there?"

"That's none of our concern for now. First we get everyone to safety then we will have to contact our business partners..." Their conversation went on for a bit longer, but team AKJA had already disappeared from the staircase.

The black haired beauty had left the building with a certain determination. She was extremely upset. Jasna and Antonio had followed her without saying anything, but after they closed in on zone three the boy finally opened his mouth.

"Excuse my rudeness, but are you intending to head to zone four now?"

"None of your business. Stop following me." Her harsh words fired back at him.

"Please reconsider. Supposedly there are dozens of Grimm ahead. Without our weapons we don't stand a chance." Anto tried to reason with her. "What is so important about that lab?"

Alex spun around. "Figured it out already? Do you want a medal? Yes I am going to that laboratory. I' won't repeat myself, leave me be!"

The leader of team AKJA shut up. He looked down while thinking about what to say. In that moment Jasna stepped forward.

"Don't be like that Alex." She crossed her arms. "I couldn't care less what you want at that place. Just let me come along and help you. I'll come even if you yell at me." Her facial expression was unyielding.

Alex stared at her. It was like she couldn't decide how to reject her.

"Oh yeah. This is a test. My grades suck so I'll have to do well today. Zone four is the finish line." Jasna grinned. "So I am selfishly going along with your selfish goal to reach my selfish goal."

"What are you even trying to say, dear Jasna?" Antonio chuckled with his eyes closed. "But I agree. There is no use in trying to convince us otherwise now. Go ahead. We are right behind you."

"Tsk. I didn't ask for this..." Alexandra bit her lip and walked away. For a second it looked like she was relieved, but then her steely expression returned.

...

Juge and Pyrrha scouted ahead while climbing the crumbly mountain side. There were several situation where they almost slipped, but in the end Pyrrha always found the best path for everyone.

Soon they made it deep into the third zone under the cloudy sky. Lightning and thunder accompanied their every step.

"Brrrr... the breeze is pretty cold." Jaune shivered a little.

"It's the wind from zone four. The icy wind comes from up ahead, so we always know where to go."

"Where could Riza have run off to?" Pyrrha asked.

"We were halfway through the zone I think. Considering this place looks pretty much the same everywhere I am not sure if she didn't get lost."

"Riza has great hearing ~"

"True, but it's useless with the constant thunder." Juge replied. "If she went back to find me then we should have encountered her alre-" Pyrrha stopped him mid-sentence by raising her arm in front of him.

"I saw a silhouette over there." Lightning struck again and now the others also saw it.

"Is it Riza?" Jaune asked eagerly.

"No." Lucy's blue eyes were sparking slightly as she watched the area. "Grimm." Without another word she sprinted ahead like a ninja.

"Wait Lucy!" Pyrrha raised her hand after her, but she was already running ahead.

"Follow her. Jaune you watch our backs. If there are more Grimm coming we have to avoid being surrounded.

"Y-yes sir!" Jaune stammered and looked behind him.

Juge and Phyrra followed the girl in school-uniform towards the location of the Grimm. As they reached a huge rock they caught up to her sitting on it.

When they looked down they saw something shocking. The Grimm were gathering around two male students which Juge didn't recognize.

"That's not Cardin and Lark... supposedly there was a third team ahead of us. It must be them."

"How many Grimm are there?"

"Six Beowolf, two Ursi and three Taijitu."

"Normal type?"

Lucy nodded. Her eyes were really impressive despite always looking so dull.

"Alright. I have 12 daggers, two ropes and two climbing pickaxes."

"You are awfully well armed for the no-weapon rule..." Pyrrha tilted her head.

"Survival knifes and climbing equipment are allowed." Juge shrugged and sank to on knee. "We don't have much time. Let's make it quick."

Jaune joined them and had nothing to report.

"So no reinforcements at least." Juge nodded. "Jaune I need you to prepare these ropes around the crevice over there." He pointed down. "Pyrrha your semblance will be needed. Can you magnetize several objects at once?"

"Depends on the size. I think it will work." She had already guessed his plan.

"I see. Lucy, you are the fastest of us. Get those guys out of there while we distract the Grimm." The red-head nodded. "Then let's go!" The young Velmón jumped over the rock and slid down towards the pack of raging beasts. Pyrrha was right beside him getting into a fighting position.

The first to notice them was one of the Beowulf. It's burning red eyes stood in stark contrast to the dark surroundings. Revealing it's sharp white teeth it growled at the incoming humans.

With a flip Juge landed on the beast's head and used as much force as possible to kick it down. Right after that he jumped off and threw several silver daggers at the other wolf-like Grimm.

Two were hit directly into the head and died while screaming in agony, but the other three dodged them with inhuman reflexes. Despite that Juge smiled and ran past them. Before the aggressive black creatures could rip him apart Pyrrha appeared, moving her hands rapidly. The daggers that had missed their target turned around and stabbed the Beowulf from behind, straight into their defenseless neck.

"Good job." Juge shouted and ran towards the two Ursi. Phyrra had understood his intention splendidly.

Meanwhile Lucy had already dodged the Taijitu's ferocious double-headed attacks and rolled towards the two students.

"Get up and move!" She said while pulling them up. The short-haired one was injured at his leg, while the other one was bleeding from his eye.

"B-behind you!" The one with the leg injury pointed behind Lucy and she spun around just in time to dodge the long deadly fangs of another Taijitu. She ducked under the attack and then slid under the second head's follow up. Dirty puddle water was splashing as she jumped against a rocky wall.

"Juge!" Her yell made the brown-haired boy several meters away react and throw a dagger in her direction. Without any trouble at all she caught it in mid-air and accelerated herself towards the snake-like Grimm. **"Wind blade!"** With a spin she sliced the white head cleanly off and landed on her right hand following with another jump to stand in front of the fellow students.

"So fast..." The left one was in a daze, before his friend pushed him away.

"We have to run! Here I'll carry you." he lent him his shoulder and carried him away from the fight.

Not too far away the two Ursi were engaging in a rampage. Juge was dodging their attacks with all he got. Getting close up to stab them with his dagger was out of the question, so he could only retreat. The ground was slippery too, so he had to be careful. After a claw hit way too close for comfort and got stuck in the ground Juge rolled backwards towards a rift in the ground.

"A dead end..." He mumbled while watching the giant monster pull out it's claw, along with huge amounts of the ground. Small rocks were flying everywhere. The white masked creatures stomped over to him and closed in from both sides. "Pretty smart for Grimm." Juge admitted and pulled out a dagger in defense. It seemed puny compared to the razor-sharp claws on each paw of the Ursi.

After roaring again both of them attacked simultaneously with a huge dash. Instead of facing them, Juge jumped down the rift. The Grimm tried to break their dash to not fall down along with their prey. There was no reason to follow the suicidal human to his untimely death.

What they didn't see was the leather-gloved hand holding onto the edge of the cliff.

"Now!" Juge yelled from his hanging position. In that moment Jaune and Pyrrha appeared from opposite directions and pulled up a long rope from the ground. The Ursi still in the middle of breaking their momentum were about to trip and fall into the pit.

But then something unexpected happened. The last Taijitu attacked Pyrrha from the side and she had to dodge. The long fangs of the Taijitu sliced through the rope in the red-head's hand and made it fall down.

"Shit, Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled in surprise.

"Dammit." Juge witnessed the scene from his position and raised his right hand. "Jaune don't let go of the rope!" The blond boy looked confused, but kept holding up his part of the rope. Juge's brown eyes focused on the loose end on the opposite side and suddenly it started to float and pull.

"What-?" Jaune suddenly had to pull with all his might to stay in position. Now that the rope was raised again the Ursi fell over through their momentum and right into the pit behind Juge.

"That was clo-" The boy in his blue vest was about to pull himself up when suddenly a claw was rammed right into the wall next to him. One of the Ursi was still hanging on and roaring into his ears. The other claw was already heading for his back. As the white curvy tool of death was reflected in Juge's eyes something fell down and hit the Ursa with a 'CRACK' sound.

The creature lost it's grip and fell into the abyss below. Juge stared after it perplexedly before getting a grip on himself climbing back up. There he saw Jaune standing at the edge. He was holding another huge rock similar to the one he had just thrown down.

"_And stay down!_" He yelled after the disappearing Grimm. Juge smiled.

"Thank you for saving me Jaune."

"No problem. What are friends for?" Jaune grinned back. After checking on Phyrra who only had a few scratches they ran towards the place where Lucy protected the other students.

"Woah." Jaune gasped as he saw the corpses of disintegrating Grimm. Lucy was holding the bloody dagger in her right hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Where are they?" Juge looked behind the rock and over the field, but there were no signs of them.

Lucy spun the dagger in her hand and then handed it back to Juge. After that action her eyes returned to being dull and she reclaimed her bubbly aura.

"They ran aaaalll the way over to the checkpoint ~"

"They... ran? Wasn't one of them injured at the leg?"

"Shorty carried him. They were really scared ~" She put one finger on her mouth. "Maybe I should have given them pocky ~?"

'Maybe you shouldn't have scared them for life...' Jaune thought while looking at all the blood on her uniform and the corpses. "W-well that direction is probably fine. Didn't see any Grimm on the way here."

The four of them checked for any injuries and gathered the equipment before continuing their search for Riza.

"But what was that I wonder?"

"What do you mean Jaune?" Pyrrha asked quizzically.

"I mean, you let go of the rope, but then it magically pulled itself!"

"Ah that." Juge started explaining to the blond boy next to him. "That was my semblance."

"Telekinesis?!"

"Not... quite." The hunter waved it off. "My semblance is 'the manipulation of durable objects'."

"That's cool! Wait... durable objects?"

"Anything that's durable to a certain degree can be moved. For example my whip _Morte Consumptis_. I am able to bind an enemy with it even if I can't swing at them. Or an easier example..." Juge moved his hand and tugged at Jaune's clothes without touching them.

"You can just manipulate the movement of all that stuff? That's scary."

"It's actually more limited than you might think. Steel is also durable to a small degree, but I can't move it. And no living things either." He shrugged. "Pyrrha's ability is much more useful. Nice work with those Beowulf."

"I am just happy that it worked out in the end." She laughed embarrassedly.

"..." Lucy was scanning the area around with care. Nothing would go past her eyes.

**Glass Mountain - Base Camp - 47 minutes after the Grimm sightings**

The tents where skewered in some places and there were furrows in the meadow from things hitting the ground hard. Close to the main tent and the boxes and chests stood one single man clad in a big coat. He was sporting a huge broadsword on his shoulder.

"'twas quite the workout for an old man." The man with mustache said exhaustedly. He was breathing fast, but he didn't seem to be broken down yet.

Valkin looked at his surroundings. The corpses of dozens of Grimm were forming a circle around him and some of their body parts had been thrown into the tents and all the way over the hill.

"Our friend got away." He sighed and put the sword back into his bag.

"...ungh my head. Can someone tell me what manner of meteoroid hit me?" Oobleck had finally awoken from his forced nap and was staggering out of the tent. He stopped in the middle of his movements and adjusted his glasses. "Most surprising!" He exclaimed. With the left hand he went through his green hair and with the other he still held onto the always present coffee mug.

"Feelin' refreshed professor?" Valkin asked friendly.

"Excellent. Actually not really, but never mind that! What happened here?!"

"Someone really wanted to get his hands on our stuff and when I asked him some questions... well ya know how some people are a lil' uncooperative?"

"Sure..."

"Now this one was uncooperative AND had a bunch of Grimm with him." Valkin laughed loud enough to wake up even the deepest of sleepers and patted Oobleck on the shoulder. He then proceeded to throw his bag down and sit on a big box.

"The stories are true then. Defeating this many Grimm all by yourself and at your, excuse my rudeness, advanced age!"

"I am getting too old for this. I was wheezing like a fat man after his first time riding a bike." Again he released his raspy laughter.

Oobleck sprinted towards the other tents to look after his students, but they were all fine. The rips and holes in the tents were the only damage done to the camp itself. The green haired professor went to get another cup of coffee to calm his mind when he saw something terrible.

"OH MY GOD!"

"What's that?" Valkin leaned over to look at the main tent.

"Horrible, simply disgusting!" Oobleck ran out of the tent holding his coffee-maker. There was a Grimm's body part inside.

"Back in my day we didn't have such fancy flavor enhancers." The old man joked. Impossible to say how that organ somehow flew straight into the machine.

"Truly a tragedy..." Oobleck said gloomily. "I am going to inform the headmaster about this situation. Do you want me to relay a message?"

"Yeah." Valkin played with his mustache. "We got a mole."

**Glass Mountain - Zone 3**

'How did it come to this?' Riza Inari was asking herself for the umpteenth time now. After losing Juge she tried her best to follow the rock-slide, but heavy rain was blocking her sights and soon she lost any trace of her original path. She wouldn't admit it, but in the end she got completely lost. Her sense of orientation was much better inside forests than in these bleak look-alike rock plateaus.

But the worst was yet to come. After what seemed to be at least half an hour she encountered something that was not supposed to exist on this crappy mountain. Grimm. So many Grimm! And she didn't have her beloved _Ryuyari_ to cut them down!

Not only that she had to avoid them, soon something even worse fell right into her lap so to speak. Two quivering bundles of uselessness to be exact.

"I can hear them... they will eat us!" A blue-haired bundle of uselessness cried frantically.

"S-shut up! They will hear you!" The second bundle of a pathetic man yelled back at him.

"Both of you will be eaten soon if you don't quiet down already." Said a seriously annoyed Riza and rammed their heads into the ground. Why was she helping those two bastards survive? For a moment she seriously considered throwing them at the masked beasts as bait so she could flee.

After the stunt with the rock slide they definitely deserved it...

"Mmmghpm!" Cardin was squirming under her grip and she let go to let him breath. "You dirty animal!" He whispered between his teeth.

"That 'dirty animal' saved your dirty mug from being shredded to bits if you remember." Riza said at the limit of her patience. "Next time you can swing your friend here like the maze you love so much instead. See how well that will work."

While sneaking past the masses of Grimm she witnessed something that should probably have made her feel satisfaction. Cardin and Lark were pounded by a few very happy _Matpa_ (Grimm resembling huge monkeys. They have a mask covering their faces which has several eye holes. They also have a tail about thrice their own body length.). For some reason that she couldn't really explain her legs ended up walking her over to them. After that the fox faunus grabbed them at the collar and pulled them out of danger with all she got.

And now they were hiding behind some rocks and listening to the flocks of Grimm pouncing around, searching for victims.

All that aside Riza actually did feel quite dirty. She had been crawling around in this mud and over wet rocks for a bit and her clothes were starting to look a blackish brown. Not that this was the time or place to worry about fashion.

"Listen to me now you mental blotting-paper. We will move to the next formation over there, got it? On my sign we all run as fast as we can and then jump over the broken tree and into the gap behind it." Her voice sounded focused and somewhat reassuring. In reality she wanted to just lie down and close her eyes.

"W-w-what if they see us?" Lark was almost squealing.

"Let's not find out." Riza said dryly.

When she put her ear on the rock to listen it was getting pretty quiet. It looked like those monkeys were gone now. She put two fingers up, pointed at herself and then at the broken tree. More signs and then a fist.

She started running as fast as she could and didn't look back to see if the others followed her. After closing the distance she agilely jumped over the rotten tree with ease and ducked behind it. Soon after huffing Cardin appeared next to her. They waited for a bit, but there was no sign of Lark.

"Did that idiot not move out of fear?" She clicked her tongue and spied over the tree. There was a very unsettling mask with five eye holes right in front of her. "WAAH!" She yelped unwillingly and fell backwards on her tail.

"_UGAAH_!" The Matpa decided that the tree was in the way and had to be erased. Its long tail wound around it and then threw it away as if it was a toothpick.

Cardin stumbled away with fear on his face. Riza got up fast and walked backwards. Her muscles and tendons were tensed up, ready to move her out of harms way. Then she saw past the enemy in front of her and noticed that Sky Lark was already in the grasp of another Matpa. He was absolutely defenseless.

"Shit." She exclaimed and then rolled between the Matpa's legs. The huge monkey-like Grimm tried to hit her with its tail, but Riza ducked and it hit a rock instead. The blonde girl was running at a marathon runner's pace and reached the Grimm in record time. With a full-body tackle she managed to make the Grimm waver and let go of its victim. Lark was falling down and stayed where he was while shivering.

"Move already!" Riza yelled at him. The Matpa's tail swung at them and this time she couldn't dodge. It hit her in the side and flung her against a wall. The second one was also moving towards them now. How ironic... she would die in the act of saving the ones that tried to off her with a rock-slide before.

"GROOORR!" The Grimm raised its fist and punched down.

_Crack._

Something else also crashed down. This thing was far smaller and smiling. An orange haired human arrow that pierced the beast's white mask with ease and catapulted it away.

"This is my patented 'Nora Dive-punch'! It's super strong ~" Nora Valkyrie was standing in front of the faunus and made a peace sign with her hands.

"That was a kick Nora..." With a loud rumbling the second Grimm was buried under a pile of rocks. Atop that attack of nature stood Lie Ren.

"Punch, kick, punch-kick. They are just words. All that counts are guts." She put her arms behind her head and watched the Matpa roll around holding it's broken mask.

"Y-you two." Riza's mouth was wide open.

"How's it going Riza-pisa?" Nora pulled her up and dusted her off from all sides.

"Are you alright? We just saw Cardin running away..." Ren jumped down and asked her with a calm expression.

"I am... okay. That was... way too close." her heart was still pounding.

"Whatcha doing with these bullies?" Nora asked.

"That's a long story."

"Well lookie! His legs are broken. I don't have to do anything now." The orange haired girl joked.

"Ow...gnh..." Lark was holding his broken leg in pain.

"We should be close to the third checkpoint. Maybe we can carry him there with a little caution." The green-wearing teen proposed.

"What about Cardin?"

"What about him?"

...

Not too far off another group was also dodging the Grimm carefully.

"If I had my _Slasher Fists _those things wouldn't stand a chance."

"And if you learned to hide better we wouldn't need to fight at all, dear Jasna."

"..." Alex was ignoring their banter while looking for any landmarks. This place was hard to navigate. If it wasn't so dark she could probably see the fourth zone ahead. The place of the laboratory...

"Hey isn't that the muscle idiot who got taught a lesson by blondie?" Jasna asked casually.

"The who...? Wait you are right. Cardin Winchester." Antonio held his hands next to his eyes to focus his vision. Not far away there was none other than the leader of team CRDL running as if he had seen a ghost. "Why don't we have a little chat with him?"

"Huh? How's that going to help us?"

"For instance we could ask him what he is running away from." After getting a glare from Jasna Anto coughed. "And of course he might know where we have to go."

"Does he look like someone who knows the damn way?"

In the end they still walked over to the pale looking Beacon student and stopped him. After some gibberish and a few slaps from Jasna he even managed to tell them what happened.

"My Riza is in danger?!"

'She isn't yours.' Alex facepalmed.

"So there are a bunch of Grimm in that direction. Maybe we should avoid that place."

"Are you stupid? We can't leave Riza hanging!"

"I am just showing a possibility. Considering Mr. Winchester's story it may already be too late. How many Deathstalkers were attacking you again?" Antonio smiled encouragingly.

"W-well... actually..." Now confronted with the possibility to have the blood of another student on his hands he reconsidered and told them the truth.

"Matpa, huh? I think we can take them."

"And why was Ms. Inari by herself in the first place?"

"How should I know?"

"It was just a standard question. I wonder why you react so distressed?"

Cardin gulped. After another sequence of 'questioning with Jasna' he told them about their trap and how they were the cause of the rock-slide.

"You assholes! Do you know how dangerous that was? You could have hurt someone! Juge may be dead for all we know." Alexandra glared daggers at Cardin.

"May I add that I was buried too?" Antonio said with a wry smile.

"It wasn't supposed to be that big! We just followed the map..."

"What map?"

The short-haired teen pulled out a map from his armor and handed it to them. It was looking relatively old, but it seemed to be quite accurate.

"We used the shortcuts written on it."

"And that's how you became one of the fastest teams. I see." Antonio checked the map closely.

"It also showed several weak constructs. This one was so weak that it could lead to a rock-slide any time now. So we thought..."

"...to use it as a trap for competitors." The brown-haired teen finished Cardin's sentence.

"This map even shows the secret laboratory and outposts!" Alex's eyes widened. "Where did you get it?"

"It was lying around the base camp. I don't know who left it there."

"Hey Earth to Anto! We have no time for this. My Riza is in danger." Jasna was starting to get impatient and moved up and down.

"You are right. Good luck with your journey Mr. Winchester." Anto waved him goodbye and they ran towards the place he came from.

**Glass Mountain - Checkpoint 3**

Glynda was sitting in her chair waiting for news and looking out for any students that might arrive. After a while they got word from the base camp. Valkin had been patrolling there and dealt with the Grimm attack by himself. Oobleck was knocked out by a hostile man who's goal was it to steal the equipment..

"Weapon smugglers?" Professor Goodwitch raised an eyebrow. The fact that they knew exactly when to strike and even brought Grimm with them showed that Valkin's worry about a mole was very accurate. Was it one of her colleagues or maybe a student...?

Those thoughts were interrupted by the banging of the main door. It was hastily thrown open and then closed again.

"Who is it?" Glynda raised from her chair and ran towards the new arrivals.

"There is a bunch of Grimm right behind us professor!" Riza said breathing heavily and leaned against the door. Ren and Nora were also with her, carrying Sky Lark.

"Calm down and seek shelter in the basement. I will take care of them." Glynda said and pulled out her staff.

...

"That's quite the firework..." Jaune commented.

"Must be miss Goodwitch."

They watched from afar as dozens of Grimm found their inevitable demise in front of checkpoint three. On the way here they didn't encounter Riza or Ren and Nora at all. The conclusion was that they either made it to the checkpoint or... disappeared into one of the caverns.

Whatever guess was correct, they would have an easier time with a professor's help.

"Want to give her a hand?"

"I really don't think she needs it." Juge laughed.

"Lucy is already gone..."

"What?!"

The leader of team LARJ was already downhill and on her way to attack.

...

After that little skirmish with the monsters they reunited with Riza, Ren and Nora inside checkpoint three. Miss Goodwitch was scolding them for acting so rash and not minding the warning signal.

But when Lucy jumped at Riza and hugged her to death even Glynda Goodwitch was smiling slightly.

"You are okaaaay ~" Lucy buried her face in Riza's chest.

"L-lucy... stop... can't breath...!"

"Good to see you up and about, _renard_."

"Seems like nothing can kill you either..." Riza retorted. Last time she saw him he was buried by a land-slide, but now he just seemed like it never happened. Something annoying pressed itself into her mind. "Have you seen Cardin? That idiot was running away towards zone two."

"Nope. I can't believe those two made it so far." Jaune crossed his arms.

"By the way..." Juge cleared his throat and turned towards professor Goodwitch. "Now that we reached this checkpoint... could you stamp our card please?"

"Seriously?!" Riza, Jaune and Lark yelled in unison.

Glynda looked at him and then proceeded to stamp his card with a small leaf symbol.

...

"Stop!" Jasna raised her arms and stopped her two team members.

"Hm?"

They all stood still and listened.

"I just heard Riza's cute little yelp." Jasna declared. "Like she was... tickled. No doubt about it!"

"Are you sure she isn't a faunus?" Alex asked Anto.

"Very much so... though one might get to false conclusions sometimes. But if Jasna says she heard it, then it must be true."

"So Riza is safe."

"How do you figure?"

"Have you ever been tickled by a Grimm?"

"Good point." Alex admitted.

"They are probably at checkpoint three then. How did she make it past those Grimm... or maybe Cardin exaggerated." The young hunter cupped his chin in thought.

"Whatever. If they are alright then we can concentrate on winning Alex's affection ~"

"Wha- I'm not that simple minded!" The black-haired girl pouted behind them.

"Setting that argument aside... It would probably be a good idea to restock at the checkpoint and look if Jasna's hearing is really as flawless." Antonio closed one eye while making the peace proposal.

The girls agreed and they ran over the rocks and jumped the cliffs to finally arrive at the destination. On the way they saw a huge skull-shaped rock formation, which gave Alexandra the creeps. She believed in bad omens.

When they reached the opulent huge building of a checkpoint they knocked on the door cautiously. First there was no response, but then they were greeted by the new door-guard, also known as Jaune Arc.

"Don't attack me!" Was his brave greeting.

"We aren't Grimm!"

"Did you ever hear of a Grimm that knocks?"

"You know I thought about it just now, but if there was a ever a smart Grimm who could knock and tickle people we would look really stupid." Jasna suddenly shared a deep thought of hers.

"Is that your only concern?"

From the back the others appeared and looked at the newcomers.

"What are you guys doing here?" Riza and Lucy looked surprised.

"Running from Grimm, messing with nature, the usual." Jasna grinned.

"Another group... how many more have ignored the warning?" Professor Goodwitch adjusted her glasses which were reflecting the light.

'I forgot about her...' Antonio scratched his cheek.

"You will all stay in this room and not move an inch. The air-ship has evacuated almost all the students. This is the only group left." There was no way of opposing her harsh voice.

"How are we going to get to the laboratory now?" Jasna whispered to Antonio.

"Professor we saw another student run into zone four by himself. I request that we go retrieve him."

'A lie straight to Ms. Goodwitch's face...?' Even Antonio was impressed by that action.

"Who did you see?" The professor was very doubtful.

"I'm not... sure. Maybe it was Cardin?"

'Maybe?!' Antonio cringed inside.

"The air-ship will get him then."

"It's hard to see anything in that snowstorm up there." Alex continued to spin her tale like a expert spinstress.

"Leave that to me. I will find him after all of you are brought to safety." Glynda's defenses seemed impenetrable.

"If I may?" Suddenly Juge came to their aide. "There may be no time for that. Zone four is the most Grimm infested area. Also in such a snowstorm they could get lost and without supervision it could end deadly. So it would make sense to send out a search group."

Antonio tilted his head. What was the young Velmón's angle in this?

"I can't allow it. You are not even armed-" In just that moment someone whistled in the back.

"Professor? I just found several old chests with swords and... is this a shield? Hey there are even bows and arrows." Nora had 'investigated' the whole building and eventually found those antiques. What they were doing here, nobody could say.

"I won't be convinced. As a professor I have a responsibility to-" While Glynda was focusing on Nora, team AKJA was already escaping through the door. The seasoned huntress was getting angry and as she was about to run after them Nora, Ren and Juge were already bursting through a window. "This will have consequences for everyone!" Glynda said with a cold voice.

"Sorry professor, but we can't leave our team alone." Riza looked really apologetic and bowed before taking Lucy and following Juge.

"Uhm.. as leader... well... you know." Jaune was stumbling over his own tongue.

"Be confident." Pyrrha pushed him and started running after Ren and Nora.

"Confident in my ability to get banned...?" He asked depressively, but he also ran out of the door.

The blonde professor was standing like a stone statue, barely keeping her face in check. If it turned out like this she would just go after them and help them get the student back...

"Argh..." The sound of a boy in pain made her remember her situation. Sky Lark was still lying in the back defenselessly with a broken leg. Additionally her scroll was blinking brightly. There was someone trying to contact her.

The responsibilities of a professor were endless...

**Glass Mountain - Zone 4 - Close to the laboratory **

"Your little lie involved all of these nice people into our problem, you know?" Anto scratched his head while watching the laboratory entrance. With Cardin's map it was relatively easy to find.

Behind them the others were also preparing themselves. Riza, Nora, Lucy and Jaune got swords (and the blond boy also got the only shield), while Ren, Pyrrha and Antonio sported old bows. Juge said he was fine with his daggers and rope. There weren't enough weapons for everyone, so Alex and Jasna said they were confident in their CQC(close quarter combat).

"I didn't ask any of them to help me, the same goes for you two actually." Alex said with an annoyed expression. Her breath formed clouds in the cold.

"So what's inside that lab anyway?" Riza asked curiously.

"That's what I want to find out." The black-haired girl replied.

"You came along for a different reason I presume Mr. Velmón?"

"I'll admit that much. Actually I want to reach the top and checkpoint four." He said with a nod.

"You really won't give up..." Riza rubbed her forehead.

"I made a promise..."

The entrance to the lab was not really protected. The huge metal door had been flung out and the darkness behind it was just as inviting. Grimm were straying around the place, but compared to those invading zone three they were only few.

"Achoo!" Riza sneezed and shivered. "I-I-I hate the cold."

"You can cuddle me to get warmth, my snow-fox!" Jasna sang delightedly.

"I'd rather freeze to death."

"So waaarm ~"

"Hands off my tail Lucy!"

Antonio smiled wryly. "They are not taking this very serious."

"That's why I didn't want any company." Alex sighed and then continued a little more cooperatively. "We will move out from two directions. Someone shoot that Beowulf up there and then we can stab the Matpa from the side..." She was trying to not think about how easy this would have been with her Desert Eagles.

"Pyrrha's a good shot. leave it to her." Jaune proposed.

"Then we got a plan."

Everyone went into position and got ready to run. Pyrrha was aiming her old bow with great accuracy and drew it as hard as she could. There were cracking sounds, but the antique still hold out.

_Swish._

The arrow flew in a big arc and hit it's target straight in the head. She really was a top student of Sanctum. The Beowulf died without a sound. The two groups split up and approached the entrance from two directions. The left side lead by Lucy robbed through the cold snow and when they reached the first Matpa, Juge threw his rope around it (which automatically tied it up) and then pulled it straight into Lucy's old sword. This time though it released a deathly growl before fading, so they got the other's attention.

"GIGI_ UGHAA!_!" About six more Matpa started to jump and cry out while sprinting towards their new prey.

"Now!" The second team consisting of the members of Team AKJA sneaked towards the entrance. They left visible trails in the snow, but Grimm were usually not smart enough to follow those.

Suddenly something cracked behind Alexandra and another Beowulf appeared from a pile of snow. Had it hid itself? That wasn't normal behavior. Either way it was a bad situation.

Alex went into a stance and awaited the Grimm's attack, to use her CQC, but before the black furred monster attacked it was already impaled by a sword. A shield then hit it in the back and the sword was pulled out.

"Thank you... Jean."

"My name is Jaune!" The blond hunter protected their back.

"Right." Alex avoided his eyes and then ran closer to the entrance. The key-card device was fully intact, but there was no door to regulate, so it seemed kind of lonely.

The three of them just stepped over the sharp metal rests that were once a door and walked into the darkness of the lab. The sounds of fighting behind them soon turned quiet.

"I hope they get away safely." Antonio muttered.

"Let's worry about our own safety first. This lab could still house more Grimm." As if her words were some kind of bad omen they could hear some ominous growling from deeper inside. She couldn't identify it as any known animal or Grimm.

"I suppose that could have been the wind. It's channeled in these tunnels." Antonio explained while shivering from the breeze.

After a few minutes of sneaking in the dark they finally saw some light. It was of a weak cold blue color. There was an open door in the side that was slowly creaking back and forth. Alex walked behind it and then spied inside.

"Nothing." She whispered. All of them went inside without letting their guard down. The room was full of small warning lamps, which were also the only light source. Their blue light was glum and uninviting.

"What is this place?" Jasna asked bored.

"Looks like a server room." Antonio looked at the left wall that was filled with screens. They were all black or showing static. "Possibly also used for surveillance."

Alexandra walked over to one of the computers and tried to push a few buttons on the console. No response.

"Damn it." She cursed while looking for some more clues.

"Everything runs on emergency power. It must have been activated recently. I can't imagine that it was running for all these years after being abandoned. Perhaps the Grimm outbreak activated it." The brown-haired teen looked at a few papers lying around.

"I have to get these damn cameras working..." Just as she said that a huge rumble went through the whole room and some dust rained from the ceiling.

"That was a big one." Jasna said with a grin on her face. "Looks like not all of them have escaped yet."

"..." Alex gulped and then widened her eyes in surprise. The shock had done something to the screens. Some of them showed actual video footage again.

"What a coincidence." Anto smirked. "Hm? Those... seem to be cells? No... cages." His expression turned more serious.

"I knew it." Alexandra bit her lip. "Those idiots at T&W Enterprises... they were holding Grimm captured down here."

"For what purpose?"

"No idea... probably experiments." She played with her black hair while thinking.

"That screen over here." Jasna pointed at a screen towards the right. "What are these tubes?"

Alex followed her finger and then her eyes widened in shock. "No... This..." She held one hand in front of her mouth.

"What?" The short-haired girl looked at her in confusion.

Alex didn't reply and stormed out of the room. Anto and Jasna looked at each other and then followed behind her. She seemed to run through the hallways blindly, but after a while they passed through several laboratories and even reached the rooms with the cages. There were huge cavings in the walls to house at least several mid-sized Grimm.

"There are signs of explosives..." Antonio stopped and looked at some of the locks and metal grits. "Someone blew them up to release all of them."

"Must be some pretty messed up activists who want to free Grimm from imprisonment."

"Even if such people existed I doubt they would get information about a top-secret facility on private property of a huge environmental company, dear Jasna." He denied her theory and then realized that Alex was already gone. She didn't even spare the cages a single glance.

The two caught up to her after skipping several rooms and finally reached the location of destination. The all-present blue light was missing in here. Instead there were red lamps all over.

And the liquid in the tubes was barely clear enough to let light shine through.

Alex was knelling on the floor as if her legs had given in.

Antonio raised his hand and tried to say something, but then he noticed her shivering shoulders. Small sniffles gave her tears away.

"They... really... are... the... worst..." Between her tears her sorrowful words seemed all the more painful.

Inside the tanks were several blobs of organic substance.

But a few of them had faces.

**Glass Mountain - Zone 4 - Somewhere in the snow fields**

"Huff... huff... there is no end!" Riza complained.

They had been fighting the Grimm in front of the laboratory for a bit, but there were no signs of them decimating their numbers, so their best option was retreat. Team AKJA was inside the laboratory, but from what the map said there were actually several exits all scattered around the zone.

But even after their escape the attacks wouldn't stop.

"Just a little longer... we are almost at the peak. Right... over that hill... should be the crater." Pyrrha said with slight exhaustion. She was already out of arrows and there was no time to pick them up from the Grimm's corpses.

Jaune's sword had already broken and Lucy's was full of cracks.

"I'm out of arrows too..." Ren said as he shot one of the stalking Grimm for the last time.

"Run!" Juge yelled as he kicked another Matpa down the hill. They gave all they had to run uphill while avoiding the ferocious attacks of several thrown rocks and long tails lashing at them.

One of them grabbed Lucy at her ankle, but she cut it off with a swift move of her sword. It cracked even more and knowing that it was getting useless she threw it at the next best beast.

Nora slashed one of the pursuers down and the next one was right behind it. Two more were attacking from her flanks. It was getting really dire, but in the last moment Riza tackled the left one and Ren hit the other with his bow like he was using a baseball bat.

"Thanks guys ~" Nora squealed and then stabbed the last one into the chest followed by a backflip. She pulled the other two with her over the edge of the hill. Lucy and Pyrrha followed behind with Jaune on their shoulders.

Juge slashed a Beowulf's face before following them downhill. They were rolling down through the snow and left several big lines in it until arriving at the bottom. The surroundings were very different from the rest of the mountain. A gigantic crater similar to that created by a meteoroid impact was dug into the peak. Snow had gathered in this unnatural sink but the ground level was still lower than the rest of the area.

In the middle of this devastated landscape stood a huge mansion with a full fledged landing platform and everything.

"The checkpoint at last." Jaune sighed.

"Don't relax just yet, the Grimm are right behind us!" The fox faunus pushed Jaune ahead towards the building. The others also got up, covered in snow, and continued to run.

It was just a straight run towards the safe sanctuary, but if some of the Grimm were to catch up...

"Riza, Pyrrha! Give me a hand here." Juge suddenly stopped his running and turned around.

"What are you saying now?" Riza stared at him with her blue eyes and tried to comprehend his actions. When she came close up he took her sword.

"That's all I need. Run with the others!"

"What are you...?"

"Pyrrha, sorry to drag you into this, but your semblance is very important right now." He smiled apologetically.

"No problem." She smiled back with determination.

"You don't think you can stop them by yourself?!" The others stopped advancing too.

"Don't stop. We are just going to slow them down. Trust us!"

Lucy and Riza didn't seem to like the idea, but Jaune nodded. Nora and Ren followed their leaders decision.

"Those two can handle it." He said. His words were full of trust.

"Guh... how can I oppose that genuineness?" Riza slumped her shoulders and did as she was told.

While the rest of the teams moved on Juge tied the sword to his battered rope. Now the first wave of Grimm made it over the hilltop.

"I've got three daggers left. Those will hardly help us now. But this sword can still be used." He swung the rope with the sword tied to it next to him in circles until it blurred into a big circle.

"I see what you want to do." Pyrrha caught on to his plan.

"You only need to push the blade. A normal slash with my muscle strength alone like this would be too weak to harm them, but with your semblance..."

"...the force will be significant."

"Right."

They both waited for the perfect moment. The Grimm were rolling, crawling and jumping down the hill in rapid speed and their growling could make grown man shiver. The big ones like the Ursi luckily didn't make it yet.

'Not yet... a little closer...' Juge calculated the distance. He was waiting for them to cross an invisible line.

"...now!" Pyrrha yelled and Juge switched into action.

With a strong throw he catapulted the sword ahead towards the incoming mass of creatures. The rope connected to it was spreading more and more. Pyrrha raised her hand and the sword was accelerated immensely. The most outward Beowulf was hit into the throat and died with a gargling sound, but that wasn't the end of it. With another hand movement Pyrrha accelerated the blade sidewards, so that it slashed through a whole line of those Grimm with immense speed. It cut through them like butter and a whole row was cleaned out in an instant.

The next row behind those decimated monsters crashed into their corpses or stumbled over their falling bodies. The antique sword broke to pieces after being overused like that, but the rope attached to it suddenly spun around three or more Grimm and tied them down. Sadly they slashed through it and broke themselves free immediately.

Still the advancement of the beasts had been slowed down considerably.

"That went better than I expected." Juge admitted. He and Pyrrha didn't stay to watch them recover though. They followed their teammates to safety.

Halfway towards the checkpoint something unexpected happened. Left and right, actually all over the place Beowulf jumped out of the snow, as if they had been laying in wait for their prey.

"Wh-at?!" Everyone looked shocked at this sudden development. "Grimm aren't supposed to bet this smart... this the second time they used such a tactic." Jaune remembered the other sneak attack back at the lab.

The enemies were spread all over the crater, but they seemed to keep away from the house.

"Dammit!" Riza, surprised by the sudden attack, was cut in the back by a Beowulf's claws and her white outfit immediately was tinged in red. "Tsk..." She ducked under the next attack and tried to kick the Grimm's legs away, but it jumped over her move. She stopped the drooling jaws from biting her shoulder off with her two hands, but with the pain in her back she would lose the struggle.

Lucy dashed towards her, but was blocked by two more of the wolf creatures. Without a weapon the only possibility was to dodge.

Juge and Pyrrha also ran like the wind to support the others, but it didn't look like they would make it in time.

'So close... and yet I will die here?' Riza was sweating despite the freezing temperatures while she tried to push the biting and growling monster away from her. In this deadlock she stared into the red malevolent eyes of her opponent and deeply sank into them. Maybe it was the blood loss, but memories of the past were returning once again. Back when she was just a little kid... back when her world was crushed...

As if to make fun of her the Grimm slashed her side and pushed her down with its legs instead of killing her swiftly. Its claws were dyed red in her blood... those sharp fangs would soon drill into her flesh. Those eyes full of hate would suck out her soul...

What was reality and what was memory at this point? She couldn't tell. Maybe it would become clear once she gave in to the blackness that was covering the edges of her vision...

_Blam._

"Grroghg...!" The monster triumphing over her a second ago was bleeding from its shoulder.

_Blam.__** Blam**__._

Another hit into its side and then into the back. The creature squirmed and turned towards the attacker.

Riza looked up and saw a blue blur several meters away.

"J...uge..?"

The young Velmón was holding a very old looking gun in his hands. He was running with all his might while shooting, which reduced his accuracy.

Blam!

A fourth shot, this time it hit the beast into the chest. The pressure on her body disappeared as the Beowulf stepped off her to dodge the next projectiles.

"HAAH!" The teen in the blue vest jumped ahead and rammed his shoulder into the black furred wolf. Their colors mixed for a few seconds and then he was standing atop his enemy pushing the gun into it's gaping jaws. "The end." He pulled the trigger two more times to be sure and the smoking gun was empty.

Time resumed and the others also made it to her location and surrounded their friend like a protecting shield.

"Riza...!" Lucy was holding her in her small arms and pulled her up.

"You... had a gun..?"

"This is a family memento. It isn't more than a good luck charm. I didn't count it as a weapon."

"A good luck charm... that kills monsters... ahaha..." Riza laughed while also coughing. For some reason everything seemed funny now that the world turned black.

"Hang in there!" Jaune yelled and helped Lucy carry her.

Now that they were surrounded it would be extremely difficult to get out of the mess.

"Cardin wasn't worth_ that_ much trouble." Nora joked.

"This was never about Cardin." Ren replied while readying himself for the incoming attack.

The group pushed back to back to leave no gaps in their attention. All the Grimm were circling them and then when one of them overstepped an invisible line everything on legs moved forward.

"Here they come!"

Everyone prepared.

And then the air-ship flew over the hill and above the chaos. It's hatch opened mid-flight and a bunch of familiar faces appeared. Golden locks, a cape, bow and a ponytail flew through the air. Additionally a small phantom like boy somehow made it into the picture.

"Team RWBY to the rescue!" The shout of the youngest student in Beacon was the most reassuring thing that anyone could ever say in this situation.

Yang crashed straight into one of the Grimm gauntlet first and it exploded from the shotgun shell pumped into it's body at high speed. Weiss cut down the legs of one of the Beowulf and Blake flashed past it to finish it off with her _Gambol Shroud._

Ruby was a red and black hurricane of asskickery as she cut down countless beasts in a perfect combo.

After displaying such skill the short haired girl turned towards the group and smiled. She threw their respective weapons at them that she picked up from base camp.

"Kept you waiting, huh?"

...

After a while Antonio, Jasna and Alexandra made it out of the complex and into the open. The map lead them to the exit closest to the final checkpoint. Alexandra hadn't spoken a word since her breakdown and was now just staring into the distance.

Her teammates where also keeping to themselves, but at least in Jasna's case it was only because she didn't feel like it after seeing the things in the tanks.

Antonio was calm, but he didn't want to stir her up any more.

When they stepped out into the cold snowfield again they were greeted by a very shocking scene. There were Grimm and hunters/huntresses all over the place fighting each other to the death.

"They even made it here?"

And at the sky they could see the air-ship getting ready to land on the platform next tot he mansion.

"Guess we made it just in time." The scarf-wearing girl said and whistled.

The students where retreating and soon the professors appeared to give them support. Glynda Goodwitch's skills where out of this world and she alone was probably enough to keep the whole pack of Grimm busy. Most of the students made it inside the building and then into the air-ship.

"Wait for us!" Jasna started running and waving.

"Look out!" Antonio saw movement from the edge of his vision and tried to warn her, but the Matpa was faster.

Its huge mask wanted to bite into the short haired tomboy, but something from quite a distance shot it down. The following creatures also got head-shots every time.

"That sniping ability... Kirk." Anto gave his standard smile when he spotted the small guy positioned on the mansion's rooftop.

"Support." He waved at them.

"Guess he isn't _entirely_ useless." Jasna shrugged and grimaced.

When they entered the checkpoint they were surprised to see Ozpin sitting on the staircase in relaxation.

"Ah Mr. Chessa, Ms. Wilhelmine and Ms. Zora." he stopped for a second and then added "And Mr. Fire of course." Kirk barely made it into the visible spectrum. "I am happy to see you safe and sound."

"Thank you... aren't you going to the air-ship, sir?"

"That can wait until all my students and professors made it back." Ozpin smirked and sipped on his coffee.

While they talked leisurely the main door burst open and two people rolled in at the same time. They stared at the two as they both ran up to Ozpin and pushed two objects into his hands.

"Stamp this please!" Juge and Yang were in total unison.

"My my. The test was canceled because of unforeseen complications. The stamp is worth nothing I fear." The silver haired headmaster peeked over his glasses while mustering the two.

"That doesn't matter." Yang said.

"It's a bet." Juge claimed.

Ozpin started laughing. "In that case I declare it a draw. Here." He stamped both of their cards with a stamp from his inner jacket pocket.

The symbol looked like a half crumbled full moon.

The two students stared at each other and then shrugged.

"I think that's fine."

"Whatever. I had the higher body count." The blonde girl added.

"What? Well I actually climbed the whole mountain. No fancy air-ships involved."

"Huh? We followed you guys all the way to checkpoint three, but then got stopped by Ms. Goodwitch. She was really furious. I guess you have a long speech ahead of you servant-boy." Yang snickered.

Away form their banter the others also made it and Riza was carried on a stretcher. The retreat was well done and soon everyone had been escorted to safety.

Glynda returned to the entrance hall as the last professor. She looked a little out of breath, but otherwise absolutely normal.

Now only team AKJA, her and Ozpin were left in the room.

"I know you have just made it through a dangerous battle, but I still have to ask you a few questions, if you allow." He didn't sound pushy or demanding, but it seemed like he was intend on getting what he wants.

"It's a bout what we saw in the laboratory, right?" Antonio stepped forward to pull the attention away from the still quiet Alexandra.

"Correct." Ozpin nodded. "What did you see?" His glasses flashed.

"..." The three who witnessed the insides were falling silent and Kirk just kind of stood behind them.

"A bunch of trash." Jasna finally said with a disinterested look.

"Oh?"

"Nothing salvageable." Antonio added.

"How about some sort of cages?" Glynda asked briskly.

"I don't remember." Jasna said.

"...actually yes." Antonio corrected her. "There were a lot of open cages. They were blown open with explosives."

"I see." Ozpin nodded as if he had expected it. "Nothing else?"

"We were in a hurry..." Antonio tried to talk around the bush, but suddenly Alex opened her mouth.

"Disgusting experiments... performed by cruel scientists... ordered by the heads of T&W Enterprises." Her face was filled with anger.

"...I see." Ozpin repeated. "Have you found any evidence to proof your claims?"

"Look at the bodies and you will find your proof." She said with disgust.

"I meant are there any connections to T&W?"

"...no..." Alex looked crestfallen. All the files and papers were unsigned and extremely discreet.

"In that case we cannot take any actions just yet." Ozpin stood up and leaned on his cane. "Now that the mountain is infested with Grimm the corporation will have to take care of their property. They will send hunters and personnel to deal with all of it."

"So... you are basically saying..." Alex shivered. "That all the proof will be erased...?"

Ozpin stayed quiet and walked out of the hall.

"Come with me. We are going to board the air-ship now." Glynda waved them along. her face was an impenetrable mask.

Team AKJA followed her silently while Alexandra pressed her hands too fist until they were bleeding.

**Air-ship - Between Glass Mountain and Beacon**

Team LARJ, JNPR and RWBY were all recovering inside the medical bay of the ship. Though the only one who was really injured was Riza. A nurse was taking care of her behind some curtains, but it seemed like she would make it. The blood loss wasn't as terrible as it had looked at first. The claw marks might not even leave scars.

After a while the nurse finished and opened the curtains.

"You can talk to her now, but please don't upset her. The wounds might reopen if she gets too excited."

Juge and Lucy were the first to come to her side and they looked relieved to see her awake and relatively fine.

"I had to be saved... two times today. Kinda pathetic..." The fox-girl said with a frown.

"That's not true. The situation was unfavorable for all of us."

"Riza is strong ~" The red-head was holding her hand.

The others also came in one by one and talked to her.

"What about Cardin... and Lark?"

"Those two are doing fine. Lark got a broken leg, but that's nothing compared to a broken spine, right?" Weiss said unusually mean-spirited.

"And... what about Alex and the others?" Riza was really inquisitive today.

"Team AKJA is also recovering. I don't know what happened in that lab, but Alexandra looks really depressed." Ruby looked worried.

"Heeeeeey lil' Missy!" The overly loud yell of an old man made everyone jerk back.

"Psssht!" The nurse came running and held one finger on front of her mouth. She looked very angry.

"Ah... s-sorry." Ernst Valkin was walking towards the group of students gathered around the bed. "Lookin' better already." The gray-haired smith said with a grin.

"Mr. Valkin..." Riza stared at him from her pillow.

"_Valkin_? _The _Valkin?" Weiss' jaw went wide open.

"_A _Valkin is fine too, miss Schnee." He bowed playfully.

"Woooaaah!" Ruby went into admiration mode. "I have read ALL your stories, sir. You are one of my greatest idols!"

"Now now..." Valkin seemed a little overwhelmed with her reaction.

"But what are you doing here? How do you know Riza?" Jaune's eyes were spinning.

"He works at the Beacon general store." The blonde faunus explained.

"WHAAAT?!"

"QUIET!" The nurse was now glaring daggers at their group.

"Could ya keep the formalities down and just treat this old man like a normal dodderer." He winked. "Anyway, good to see ya doin' alright." He waved Riza and walked away laughing his raspy laugh.

That was the last straw for the nurse who grabbed him and pushed him out of the medical bay while scolding him all the way.

"Is he really a legend...?" Somehow Weiss doubted it.

"He was the one who protected the base camp and brought all the equipment on the air-ship. That's how we could retrieve our weapons in time to help you." Blake explained to Juge and Jaune.

"You knew about that Blake?"

"Only someone living in the sticks wouldn't recognize Ernst Valkin." She shrugged.

"I totally knew who he was!" Yang immediately blurted out.

"So..." Ruby suddenly changed the topic. "Who won the bet?" Her eyes were glued to Yang and Juge.

"Bet?" Riza asked.

"It was a draw." Juge sighed.

"Pah! I entered the mansion first."

"You also skipped a whole zone via air-ship." Juge replied.

"W-well... you used weapons!"

"All inside the rules." He opened his arms wide with a confident grin.

"And that gun?"

"Just a memento. I was surprised it even worked." Their back and forth continued, but what they didn't notice was the dark atmosphere spreading from Riza's bed.

"Juuuuuge ~" She gave him a very sweet smile.

"Hm? What is it Riza?"

"Let me get this straight... you left Lucy behind and dragged me along... you were so hellbent on making it to the top first... and you even ran into a Grimm infested zone forcing us to come help you..." With every word more veins popped on her head.

Lucy and Jaune magically disappeared from Riza's bedside.

"Uhm.." Juge started sweating.

"I got almost buried by a land-slide... almost eaten by Grimm... and almost bled to death, because..."

Yang discreetly moved to the side.

"BECAUSE OF A STUPID BET WITH YANG!?" The faunus girl exploded.

"That's not all there is to it! I really need to be firs-" But his words were swallowed by invisible rage. And some flying objects.

The scene afterwards was too gory to even put into words. Not even the nurse could stop the massacre for a while.

**Unknown Location - Balcony**

A tall man leaned over the marvelous balcony made of marble and silver. His view was quite astonishing, beautiful even. An opulent garden with sculptures and even a maze was stretching before him.

"Never understood the purpose of a maze inside a garden." The man was smoking a cigarette and puffed a small cloud from his mouth while watching the sun go down. His suit was gray and his hair was styled to form a perfect V shape. An onlooker would have described him as elegant and fashionable.

The balcony door behind him opened and closed right after for another person. She joined him in the evening breeze and stopped close behind his back.

"I have brought news."

"What's it this time? I am tired of those damn meetings." The man sucked on the cigarette one last time before throwing it down the garden. He turned around and exhaled above her head while staring at nowhere in particular.

"Nothing of the sort I fear." She was wearing a red dress and sported a spiral like hairstyle. Her eyes could have pierced through metal. A gaze of steel.

"Don't be melodramatic." He shook his head.

"Our laboratory on Glass Mountain was found and all the Grimm test objects were released."

"Shit. Ozpin?"

"Of course not, fool. He would have done that years ago if he had any clue." She stomped on the ground with her high-heels.

"Then I have no idea. What about the other test subjects?"

"We are not certain yet. Whatever was left of them would probably be useless by now. We are sending **Erasers** to deal with any possible evidence."

"I told you to do that years ago." The man smiled as if he wanted to say 'That's what you get for not listening to me.'

"No matter. They have nothing on us. Also we are business partners. He won't act rashly."

"Whatever you say honey." He shrugged and went through his styled hair with one hand.

"And... we retrieved some of the security camera's footage." Now the woman started to get unsettled. She grabbed the man's hand with her own. "It's _her_."

The man now focused his eyes on the woman with sudden interest.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She disguised herself, but I could never mistake her features."

"Beacon, huh?"

"I would think so."

The man played with the woman's hair while grinning.

"What a tasteless joke you played on us Alexandra." He started to pull on the woman's hair, but she didn't resist. "I guess the time has come to take back what belongs to us."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Johno 343 is back with a new chapter for LARJ, I hope you guys enjoy this!

This last part will cover the ending of Volume 1 before it moves onto the holiday break Arc, right now me and my friend are seeing how everything Flow in Volume 2 before we put LARJ and AKJA in, so it might be awhile.

In the meantime, we'll try to keep you happy!

Arc 3: Re-start Chapter 9: My Answer

* * *

><p><strong>Remnant, Unknown Location, One Day after the Survival test<strong>

Sand dunes ran up and down, never ending from anyone's point of view. The sliver like sand danced with the wind as it twilled, tumbled and settled down with its brothers. The weather for this area was stuck between melting and freezing, anyone that had decided to live or even think about walking through this death trap here was either A: Drunk, B: Stupid, C: Lost.

Let's go with C, shall we?

From a Nevermore's point of view, one can easily spot a long trail of foot prints that covered a long distance, if that bird had any common sense or curiosity, it would have followed the path that the foot prints led to… a figure walking in the unforgiving desert.

The figure had his whole body covered in a makeshift rag cloak that covered his face. The only thing visible was the bottom half of his face that didn't express any emotion at all. His rags blew with the wind, waiting to cut the thread lose that they too could play with the sand.

However, that wasn't the case. The rag looking cloak fulfilled its duties to protect its wearer from the sand. The figure stopped moving before taking in a deep breath. As it raised its head to the sky, rumbling was the response to him before a drop of water hit him in the face. Thanks to the heat of the sand dunes, the water sizzled before turning into condensation, returning to the sky.

"…." The figure looked as the sand ahead of him before reaching inside of the cloak taking out a black canteen. Opening the lid the figure took a small sip of water before returning it back where it belonged. A sudden gush of wind attack him head on, making the ragged cloak flutter in the wind, revealing what was inside of the cloak.

Inside was a tight skin sleeveless shirt with a zip right down the middle. His Hakama pants were full black with two orange line running down the middle on both sides. His left arm was wrapped in bandages, but his right arm was covered in black and orange armour.

"…." As he took the impact head on, the wind ceased, returning to a gentle breeze. "There's going to be a storm soon." As he took another step, a sound of metal on sand could be heard as it continued, deep into the desert.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy - Team AKJA's Room<strong>

"Uuuwwaaaahh!" Alexandra woke up with a fright, her body covered in a film of sweat and sensation as if her heart was trying to escape from her chest. "Ha….hah…ahh."

She re-lived what she saw on glass mountain…only this time it was here.

Not Antonio.

No Jasna.

Not even the blue pervert.

Alexandra stood up by herself into the room as she looked on with horror… those faces were looking at her. Just like before, she stood there, shell-shocked and having no idea what to do.

_"Help… us…'_

"W-what…?"

_'It hurts….'_

"Stop it!"

_'Make it…stop…"_

"STOP!"

_'I don't… want to live…. anymore... kill me…'_

Alex body started breaking down as tears poured down her face. Her sobbing soon turned into screams similar to a wounded animal. It sounded hoarse and dreadful. Before she knew it, she held her desert eagles in her hands.

_'Do it….end this….'_

"I…" her voice managed to find itself, but in turn, her body was on autopilot, gripping her guns tightly she found strength in her legs.

_'Please….end it all.'_

"…" Alex's red eyes, stained with tears looked at the tube once more, but they were shrinking. The faces had disappeared. Instead...

There was disfigured face.

Of her.

_'END IT!'_ the faces of Alex chimed. Alex breath began to shorten as she tried to stop her body, but it was no use, forced against her will she took aim at herself before pulling the trigger.

But instead of a bullet firing of, she heard a 'click' sound. Opening her eye she fired again, only to hear the same sound again.

_'You… couldn't do it.'_ her face said as it looked at her. _'You couldn't save me… you couldn't free me... you couldn't end me... you ran away.'_

"I DIDN'T RUN AWAY, THOSE MONSTERS! THEY FORCED ME AWAY!"

_'Lies… all lies'_ Alex felt something cold and slimy touch her skin, looking down and she screamed.

A black ooze of slime started to engulf her, with another face of her looking at her, however… it had no eyes and nose…only ears and a mouth.

'You ran away… you are nothing but a coward' the face spoke before it ate more than half her body. Alex tried to escape, but it was no use. 'Alexandra…you failed to stop them… you have failed to become a huntress… but most of all...'

Alex screamed as the face ripped its eye lids open, revealing nothing but an empty socket, its mouth showed gnarly teeth forming a deranged smile.

"**YoU FaIlEd YoUrSeLf!"**

* * *

><p>Alex closed her eyes to rid herself of that horrifying picture; her ear met a sound of a humming bird chipping near her window. Knowing that it was morning, the gun wielder quietly slipped on her bed and headed to the bathroom, today was another day of studying.<p>

"I need to be stronger… I can't let myself be seen like that." She balled her hands into fist and looked at herself in the mirror. Dark bags hung from her eyes and her hair looked like she touched an electric ball. Her soft white skin was nowhere near what she had the previous nights. In total she looked like...

A nut case.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy - LARJJNPR room**

"…" Juge stared at his scroll of the past few minutes, he didn't tap at anything nor did he explore the screen.

**[Akashi: I found my answer! I'm coming back.]**

Furrowing his brow he tried to find any hidden meaning in his comrade's message.

"What answer did you just find Mayhiro?" Juge pondered as his eye caught a certain fox faunus trying to get out of bed.

"Oow ow ow owo owowow" Riza cried as she struggled to get into a sitting position. The fox faunus of team LARJ was still sporting a large wound on her side that was patched up by a long roll of wrapping. Juge eyed his team mate as she gave a whimper of pain when she finally placed her foot on her floor.

"Riza, do you really think that you'll be able to attend classes in your current condition?" the young Velmón spoke casually to her. Her fox ears twitched as she gave a pained look.

"What do you think Juge?" Her voice was full of venom, which made Juge flinch. "I practically took a bullet for that whole test. Need I remind you that it was just so that you could win a stupid bet!?" She kenw that it was unfair as he was not the only person responsible, but right now the pain was drowning out her voice of reason.

"Well..." Juge sighed. 'Of course she is mad… you did place a comrade in harm's way.' He was scolding himself inside. "I already expressed my apologies yesterday_ renard_-"

"Grrrr..." Riza Inari flashed her canine teeth. The brown haired man felt a shiver un down his spine.

"Riza… what else do you expect of me? I want to make up for this mess." He crossed his arms as he looked her in the eyes.

"…" Riza pondered for a small second before flashing a slow smile at him. At this point, Juge had cursed himself, he knew what was coming.

"Juge…"

"Carry my stuff for me today, you'll do that right, _servant-boy_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Team RWBY's Room<strong>

Weiss woke up.

But this time, she wasn't doing it by herself. It was none other than Ruby Rose, shaking her until she opened her eyes. "Weiss?" the red caped huntress looked over her with great concern "Are you alright?"

"…I'm fine." She dead panned as the white haired heiress pushed her gently out the way. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly time for class Princess" the blonde brawler known as Yang replied to her question, causing her eye to pop out like saucers.

"What!?" she nearly screamed, causing her team member to cover their ears "You decided to wake me up only now!?"

"Weiss!" Ruby called out.

"You guys are so inconsiderate!" she stomped her feet, showing her anger "Why would you decide to wake me up so late?"

"Princess." Yang said in a unusually small voice.

Weiss quickly jumped out of bed as she rushed towards her wardrobe, picking her school uniform she headed towards the bathroom. "This is unbelievable!"

"Weiss!" Blake shouted at her, this time Weiss turned back on her.

"What is it!?"

"Weiss…" Ruby was close to tears as she fidgeted with her skirt. "We've been trying to wake you for the past 3 hours… where you usually wake up."

This time Weiss turned white… even paler than usual.

"What?" she finally spoke up. "I…you guys-"

"Yes, all of us were trying to wake you up. Yang insisted on hitting you, but we managed to stop her." Blake spoke again. "Weiss… we all need to talk."

"…I- we don't have time for that!" Weiss fired back "I'm perfectly fine!"

"You haven't been for the past few days Princess, something is chewing you up… and you're doing a poor job covering it." Yang sat on her bed as crossed her arm over her chest. "Spill it."

"But classes-"

"Ozpin said that it's an option for those that attended the Survival Test to skip today's classes." Ruby said, this time it wasn't her normal voice; it was a voice filled with seriousness and concern. "Weiss, we're your team mates, what's happening to you?"

Weiss stared at them for a while before hanging her head, her fringe covering her eyes. "I'm sorry guys."

"Wh-"before Ruby could speak, Weiss dashed out their dorm in a blur of white, night gown and all. "Weiss!"

"Quick!" Yang jumped off her bed and ran to the door "After her!" Blake nodded as she followed after her partner. However, Ruby stood there in shock; she had never seen Weiss react like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Forest<strong>

The cloaked figure had escaped the desert with pure luck.

As the figure stood underneath a large tree that provided shade he tumbled face first into the soft grass and a breeze blew over him.

"I thought a storm was coming…" He wheezed as sweat dripped down his face in large quantities, rolling to his back panting as he tried to refill his lungs with oxygen. "Where the Dust did I take the wrong turn? I thought I would have done it right. There wasn't any sign of a desert on our way there!" The voice groaned as he watched the trees sway.

"…I wonder how long before I get there? Dad could at least have given me a map for the way back." He wondered before his senses kicked in. the ground vibrated with each step from something that was closing in. The cloaked figure looked forward. "Great….just great."

A lone Beowulf crustily walked towards the figure, its jaws covered in saliva, its red eyes looking at the spread out figure with greed. It had found its meal of the day.

"As if walking in the desert wasn't hard enough." He was still dead tired, but being eaten here was not an option.

Standing up the figure gave a pained smirk as he raised his armoured arm towards the Beowulf. Giving it the flick the beast snarled. "Come then, let's dance!"

Howling, the Grimm stampeded its way towards the figure and it swung its arms to hit him. The person simply ducked before lunging to the left of it. The Grimm eyed it before turning his body around to meet its prey. Giving another roar it chased after him.

"Well… I can't use it just yet." The figure sighed "I guess I'll just use what I got." Turning around he narrowly dodged another direct claw to his midsection as he barrel rolled out of the way. "Wow… out of all the Beowulf I've face, you're the fastest! I wonder…" as the figure stood up, the Grimm continued to swipe with its bone like claws as the figure simply ducked or side stepped the beast.

"Wait for it..." The murmurs of the man in coat were followed by watching close at the Grimm's feet and hand patterns. "An opening… I know it."

Sure enough the Beowulf swung with most of its body mass giving the figure enough time to cock his armoured arm back. "Right there!" He landed an attack on the Grimm.

Grimm roared but felt something change inside of him…like he was becoming lighter every second; giving a confused noise it looked down at the place where the fist made contact.

"Heheh… Normally I wouldn't have dreamt of attacking you guys with my bare hands, but a couple of days really gives you time to think of reinventing you semblance you know?" Laying of the punch the cloaked figure spun around and kicked the Grimm in the same place he punch. This time the Grimm was sent flying past a couple of trees as if it was as light as a feather. it crashed into a tree and stuck there until regaining weight. Sighing in relief the figure watched as the Grimm stirred, but luckily...

...a large branch fell on top of its head, knocking it out.

"Well that was interesting." Loosening his joints the figure looked at the sky before it looked at the fallen Grimm.

"If I do this right… just maybe I can cut this short." The figure cracked a grin before reaching underneath its cloak and pulled out a long length of rope.

"It won't be long everyone."

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon - Team LARJJNPR joint dorm room**

"Riza, you're the best~" Lucy sang as she helped Riza change into her school clothes in the bathroom. "Now put your leg in here~"

"Lucy, I'm not a kid, I know what goes where!" Riza groaned "Pyrrha! Nora!"

"Sorry Riza, I having too much fun on Ren's bed!" giggled the hammer user as she jumped of said bed for the 109th time. Ren just watched her as he fixed his tie.

"Jaune, classes start soon, why aren't you ready?" the gun wielder eyed his captain as he was looking at his scroll. However there was a big smile on his face. "Jaune?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, classes…" the blond haired hunter trailed off "Weren't we given the option to take a day off because of what happened yesterday?" he reasoned with him. However the red haired amazon woman glared at him. "What?"

"I'd expected more from you Jaune." She said in a disappointed tone. "Poor Riza is hurt."

"OUCH! LUCY, DON'T POKE MY STOMACH, YOU"LL REOPEN TO WOUND!"

"Sorry…. Pocky?"

"NO!"

"And you are far better off than she is, yet she is going to class." She narrowed her eyes. "What would Professor Mayhiro say about this?"

"Uh..." Jaune frowned "Probably not what you would expect."

"Why-Oh." Pyrrha also frowned, she was talking about a professor that didn't… exactly… play the part. Shaking her head she tried the direct method "A good captain always sets the standard so that his member have a code to follow. If you skip class, what will everyone else think about you?"

"…I'm a goody two-shoes?" Jaune said. Before she could yell at him he stopped her "I know what you're trying to say, but even hunters and huntresses like us need a break. I'm sure it'll just be another study session where we could be doing the exact same thing as what we're doing now."

"I don't believe this." Pyrrha's voice was small "Jaune." Giving a 'humph' she turned her heels and grabbed her books. "Fine, if you want to be like that, then fine! I'll just go to class with LARJ then!"

"Pyrrha...?" Jaune watched as she walked out of the room. Riza and Lucy had finished putting on her clothes "Guys…?"

"Sorry Jaune, but anything can happen." Riza said. "I'm banged up, but I won't neglect my studies… even if I have to endure… and walk very… slowly." Lucy saw her friend in need and walked in front of her. "Lucy?"

"Climb on" Lucy grinned as she crouched down into the piggyback position. Causing the fox faunus to blush.

"No way, no how!" Riza shouted before she gave a cry of pain, holding her side. "…F-fine… just this once!" Gingerly putting her leg in Lucy's arm loops she clung onto her back lightly "Be gentle here…"

"Okay~" Lucy smiled "Jugey…can you carry our stuff to mustachio man's class please?"

"At least it's not _everyone's_ bags this time… fine, I'll be there soon Lucy, Riza." The two nodded as they ventured to their classes.

"Ren?" Jaune called out to his team mate.

"Sorry, not happening."

"Nora?"

"Wherever Ren goes, I go!" Nora tumbled before landing safely "Pyrrha will be happy if you changed you mind now silly!"

"Nobody wants to skip classes with me?" He looked disappointed. "Fine." The blond rubbed his hair "I'll catch up with you guys soon." Nora cheered as Ren gave a warm smile.

"See you soon captain." The two walked out of their joint room, leaving Jaune and Juge alone.

"You got his message, right?" Juge stopped organizing his team's books. "That's why you're smiling."

"Yeah… he's coming back." He grinned "I though he left us for good." The young Velmón looked at him before laughing.

"Impossible. He won't keel over and die like that. I knew he would be back… but when?"

Before the two could speak another word, Team JNPR's door opened wide with a bang (Also scaring Jaune) before a familiar white blur entered the room and the bath room.

"G-GHOST!" Arc screamed as he hid under the sheets "They are real!"

"That wasn't a ghost Jaune." Juge placed a hand on his forehead "That was-"

"Juge!" before Juge could speak, the blonde brawler walked into the room, followed by the rest of team RWBY. "Do you know where princess ran off to?" she asked him as she continued to walk towards him. "Morning by the way!" she grinned at him.

"Morning Yang." He replied with a strained smile. "To answer your question… No…Weiss didn't enter here."

"Aww!" Ruby pouted. "I could of sworn she entered here…"

"There's no point wasting our time. We'll cut our losses and head to class." Blake shook her head. "She needs to sit down or she will be heading on a collision course."

The two sisters nodded, Blake and Ruby headed out of the door, however Yang stayed.

"Uhh…Yang?" Juge wondered why Yang didn't go with her team mates.

"Hm?"

"Aren't you going with them?"

"We can catch up to them." Yang smiled. However, the sentence caused the young Velmón to raise an eyebrow.

"We?"

"Yeah, you and me: we!" Yang looked at him with a expression that said 'Don't be so slow.' Juge took a while to process this before he nodded, it would be wise not to turn her down… he had enough trouble for one morning.

"Right, let me get my team's books and head out." Grabbing the last of Lucy's and Riza's books he lifted them up and walked towards the door.

"Righto!" Yang agreed with him. "What are you carrying their stuff for?"

"All because of the bet Yang." He said with a titbit of regret.

"All because of the bet." Yang repeated while her mouth made on 'O' shape. "You're back to servant boy status, aren't you?"

"Somewhat." The word pierced his head.

Pitying her fellow comrade she patted him on the shoulder before heading out.

* * *

><p>Jaune was left alone, but not in the same room. The bathroom door on the girl's side slowly opened before revealing none other than Weiss Schnee. "…are they gone?"<p>

"Y-yeah." Jaune stammered "W-why are you here?" The Heiress glowered.

"That's none of you concern Arc." She replied harshly before closing the door again. Jaune could have pursued further, but he had enough on his plate right now. He had to confess that he was wrong to his most trusted team mate. The Hunter quickly exchanged his sleepwear to his uniform before grabbing his bag and headed off, leaving the heiress to herself.

"They are all gone." She muttered to herself. She had already made a fool of herself before running past all those students in her night gown, it'll be suicide for her reputation if she did it again, she prayed that no one could recognize her.

She looked down as she praised herself for grabbing all her uniform before she ran away. "At least I can be happy about that." She looked up to see herself in the mirror, that same face as guilt.

"_You finally get your wish… you wanted me gone… my weapon has been banned and taken from me… and I'm going first thing in the morning_

_Crushing my dream… maybe my downfall will be your way to the top Weiss Schnee." _

"I... just wanted him to stop being so lazy…I just wanted him to stop." She whispered to herself as she placed her uniform neatly on the bench. "I didn't mean to chase him away from here." Closing her eyes she paused for a moment. "This is weird…getting changed in a bathroom, that's not mine."

She slowly disrobed herself as she slowly looked away. "It'll be quick, that's all!" quickly taking her under garments off she opened the door to the shower and turned on the valve, the gushing of hot water poured from the head, slightly turn on the cold water, she felt blissful warmth on her hand before stepping into the shower.

"_You probably worry too much. Akashi isn't perfect, but he wouldn't hold a grudge against you because of that."_

"_But! You weren't there! How he looked at me back then!" _

Weiss gently put the back of her head against the shower walls and closed her eyes.

'Remember what your were taught. Be courteous, be polite, be in control, but most of all, be the one to stand out.' She remembers the words she was taught at a young age.

"But not like this… The way I am now...!" she slammed her fist against the wall.

"I'm supposed to be the best team mate for RWBY." She gasped. "But I am not even able to talk to them about my mistakes."

She slowly sank down the wall. The only sound was coming from the dribbling water inside the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Professor Port's class<strong>

"Here you go Riza, Lucy." Juge announced as Riza was trying to find a comfortable position. Juge shook his head as his partner yelped in pain and clutched her stomach. "I think your speech is being impaired by you injury Riza, why not take the day off?"

"Haha. Very funny Juge-KYAAAA!" Riza cried again "It's hurts."

"_Renard_, be wise about this and go back to the dorms, if it'll put your mind to ease I'll write down notes for you."

"How many times do I have to tell you…don't call me that!" She winced "But guess… I do have trouble to talk or walk." She sighed. "Lucy… can you take me back?" Riza asked her captain.

"Sure~ But it'll be more pockies for me~"

'Is that your taxi fee...?' Rolling her eye Riza stood up before Lucy got into the piggyback position.

"Take every note possible Juge. I'm seriously counting on you!" Riza glared at him. Juge nodded before the two set course back to their dorm. The blue-vested hunter sighed before he banged his head on his desk.

"Awww…don't be like that Jugey!" the voice of Yang rang through his ears "At least you can have some relaxation time. We can just sit here and talk quietly ~"

"Really, Yang? That would be love-"

"About our next bet!" Yang threw her arm over his shoulders and brought him closer to her and laughed.

"-ly." Juge silently cried in defeat.

A couple of seats away Team AKJA was looking at them, a certain orange haired brawler was gritting her teeth. "Damn pig..."

"Easy there Jasna. There's no need to kill someone over some friendly contact. Yang and Juge are friends after all, and Yang was the one who instigated the interaction."

"I don't care; He's too close to her!" She spat back at him. "I'm going to stop-"

"You'll do no such thing." Antonio grabbed her arm and stopped her "Everyone is sore from yesterdays fiasco, you could do with a bit of rest too dear Jasna."

A flash of anger ran across her eye before looking at them "Tch." Sitting back down the orange haired brawler crossed her arms. "I'm perfectly fine."

THUD!

Alex slammed her books on the table, gaining the two's attention. Instantly Jasna face lighted up. "Alex, where did you-"

"Don't. Talk to me." Alex seethed, not bothering to look at them. Her female comrade frowned as Antonio looked at her.

'She's still shaken up from that incident at Glass Mountain.' Antonio was a man who knew what do to do at those times.

He, along with Jasna stayed quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Team LARJJNPR's room**

Weiss slowly emerged from the bathroom, dressed in her school uniform as she looked around the room "So they still haven't decided to fix the wall."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback: Team RWBY's room<em>**

"_Woah! Did you guys hear about Jaune's room!?" Ruby dashed into the room with much energy that she started jumping about._

"_Whoa, whoa there crazy little sister!" Yang laughed as she placed her hand on her head, stopping her altogether Blake and Weiss looked on._

"_Come on Ruby, what's got you so hyper all of a sudden?" Blake eyed her. Ruby gave a loud squeal._

"_That Hammer guy... Nanashi?" Ruby ponders before getting back on track "Team LARJ's hammer guy broke down the wall between Jaune and their team's dorm rooms, now they get a double room together!"_

"_What!?" Weiss yelled "Why aren't they taking action and fix that wall!?"_

"_Well... I guess they didn't mind sharing both rooms!" Ruby made her mind up "I saw them discussing how to set their rooms up!" Ruby smiled "I wanted a shared room too..."_

"_You wanted bunk beds, now you want more people in rooms?" Weiss raised an eyebrow._

"_The more the merrier right?" The caped huntress nodded "I wonder which side... maybe I should choose-"_

"_You will do no such thing!" Weiss covered Ruby's mouth with her hands "Think of the consequences of your actions!"_

"_But double space..." Ruby put a puppy face on._

"_I would have to agree, having more room could be more beneficial for us." Blake placed her reason in, getting Ruby to become happy once again. It wasn't easy to determine if she was serious._

"_No, means no!" Weiss stated. "I went along with bunk beds, but destroying academy property and joining rooms with another team is a no!" Weiss turned her back on them. "What would happen if it was an all-boys team on both of our sides?"_

"_I wouldn't mind" Yang purred, causing the heiress to growl._

"_Whatever, no means no and that's final!"_

"_Aww... cookie dough!" Ruby gave up in frustration. "I wonder if we could make it look like an accident..."_

_Weiss didn't reply as she returned to unpacking._

"_Double room... how insane is that?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to real time:<strong>_

"This is what it looks like." The Heiress commented on a more detailed view of the room. One side was the boys side, evident by Jaune's thrown PJ's, Ren's guns holsters and Juge's 'organised space'. On the other side was the girls side... Weiss frowned as she saw Lucy's and Nora's personal area. "How does Inari put up with her... Lucy is twice as bad as Ruby."

Then her eyes met his bed space.

"..." Weiss gaze focused as she looked on Akashi's bed. She made a few hesitant steps towards it.. "Well... your lifestyle tells us a lot about your personality." This space looked almost like it was cut out of a forest hut...

She looked around the cramped quarters of Mayhiro's bed, seeing everything on his bed side table, his books, a picture of his family and the note he left his team. The huntress slowly picked it up and read it carefully.

**[**To everyone,

My hammer was banned by Ozpin. They said I can't stay at Beacon unless I get a new weapon...

I have to go to a certain place. Don't ask for me. I will not return until I have done what is necessary.

- Akashi Mayhiro**]**

"Just how long? It's been weeks Mayhiro." She frowned slightly before squinting her eyes. There was dust on the paper.

"Figures, no one has touched his stuff except for..." Placing the paper on his bed she looked at a certain box of treats from a certain captain. It too had a note on it.

[Accept these treats from me, LARJ Misses you~]

[I swear, when you come back you can expect a huge yelling from me!]

[We wrote this if you decided to come back the same way you left. Welcome back Akashi.]

"They all care about him, even though he left them behind... because of me." Weiss felt her heart sink deeper. "Just come back you fool." Weiss slowly sat on his bed as looked at the room once more. "Maybe... having double rooms wouldn't be so bad."

"We're here~" Weiss' head shot up as the door on the girls room opened up, revealing none other than Lucy Stripes with Riza on her back. Instantly Lucy looked eyes met with hers. "Look, we have company~!"

"Really?"Riza cried "Who at this tim- Weiss!?" Riza cried out before cringing. "Gngh... what are you doing here?"

"Oh!" Weiss shot up instantly "I well- it's a long story."

"Weissy is looking for my pockies~" Lucy sang "You'll never find them~"

"What?!" Weiss shouted out. "Why would I go for your infernal treats? It's bad enough I have deal with Ruby's cookie fetish, but dealing with two of that kind?" She crossed her arms in a 'x' like fashion "Nope!"

Lucy gasped before tears flooded her eyes "Y-you don't like pockies?" she sniffled before her bottom lip wobbled.

"Lucy, if you going to do anything, please for the love of dust, put me on my bed first." Riza begged her. "I can't take anymore." Her words were aimed at her pain AND at the conversation.

"…Sniff…." Lucy nodded before walking over to the fox faunus' bed, as she laid her down gently Lucy busted into tears and ran out of the room melodramatically "Wahhh~"

"Weiss hates pockies!" her cry died down as she ran back to class… surprisingly. Leaving The two nobles to the room.

"How are you Riza?" Weiss broke the silence "You did take a nasty dive during that test."

Her only response was a snarl from her "Don't remind me, I still have to get Juge back for that."

"Interesting, are you going to be like Yang, and order him to do everything you desire?" She looked as her with an amused look.

"No. I'm far too kind hearted for that… and more considerate to others." She replied with a hint of joking as her blue eyes stared at the ceiling. "Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you in our room?"

"….."

"Weiss?"

"...You said you're my friends, right?" Riza's eye widened as she forced herself to look at her. 'Friends' was not in the part of Weiss' vocabulary she used often. "Back at the tea party we had, we said that we would all be friends right?"

"Of… course…" Riza slowly tried to get up and winced, seeing her in pain the heiress walked towards her a help her into a sitting position with a pillow behind her back. "Thanks Weiss. You can seat on my bed if you want." Nodding slowly, she sat down next to her.

"I… ran out on my team mates this morning." Weiss started. Riza stayed silent "And this morning they said they had to wake me up… I usually wake up by myself before everyone else."

Riza still stayed silent.

"I feel like I decline on my progress… I feel sluggish, slow minded, and… I really don't have an appetite to eat anything." Weiss looked at the ground.

"Weiss….I think everyone picked up on your behaviour for the past few days." Riza paused "And I think it has something to do with an idiot named Akashi Mayhiro."

"…yes." Weiss didn't try to deny it, the more she did, the more horrible she felt. "It all started when he left."

"…something happened between you two right?" Riza looked on "Tell me what happened, and I'll give you my answer."

"Alright then." Weiss sighed "It was back when we got the test results."

* * *

><p><strong>Professor Port's class<strong>

"Pyrrha."

"…."

"Pyrrha~" Jaune tried to speak with her, but she wouldn't have any of it. "I'm sorry."

"That's nice." Pyrrha said quietly. Jaune buried his hands in his face.

Arc had tried to talk to her, but failed at every single attempt. He looked to Ren and Nora, both shrugging at his signs for help. Sighing in defeat, Jaune groaned and banged his head on the table.

"Please end my life."

Far away from everyone else, even Team CDRL, sat the phantom of AKJA as he looked at his friend fail and trying to patch things up with Pyrrha.

"Help." Kirk was relieved when Port had decided to call the class as he decided to rest himself. He took his (2nd) trusty camera out and turned it on and headed to files. If the white heiress thought that he only had one camera she was very, very wrong.

As he looked through the photos of Beacon girls and the scenery, he smiled as he looked at the photo of the red haired huntress standing proud with JNPR. "Perfect."

Slowly taking out a large display book, he opened it to the new page and pulled out a small tray of coloured pencils and started working. "Help friend, I don't want him to be sad."

Kirk hummed a tune to himself as the rest of the students continued what they were doing.

"Juge, how about this?"

"Yang… please let me concentrate on the lecture."

"Blake I'm worried about Weiss!"

"I know, but right now we have no idea where she is."

"Weiss hates pockies!"

"Wah, Lucy when did you come in?!" Ruby jerked back.

"Anto!"

"Jasna dear, control yourself."

It seemed like another hectic day at Beacon.

* * *

><p><strong>Grassy Plains<strong>

"I can tell you one thing, its sure beats the hell out of walking!" The man grinned as he felt the wind cool his face. Riding the Beowulf like a horse the figure managed to make a reign for it while it slept with the long rope. It was hard at first, but it seemed to 'submit' and carried the rider (unwillingly) on its back.

As it weaved through the dense forest the figure managed to stay calm… although.

"It hurts…my butt is hurting!" He cried out as he rubbed it gently. "But I can't risk walking again!" the Beowulf cried before running even faster. "Yeah yeah, your services are coming to an end soon, just shut up for a bit will you?" The cloaked man barked. "I'm trying to find where Beacon is." The eye on the man spotted a clearing up ahead as the Grimm crashed onto the site. Pulling hard it stopped as it tried to fight the reign on it.

"First thing first, if we get home it'll be smooth sailing for the both of us, and if you don't complain on the way, I'll be kind enough to let you go, how's that for a deal?"

The Grimm stayed silent.

"I'll take the silence as a yes." The cloaked man said "And home was in... " sighing he closed his eyes and cleared his mind to remember the route they took to Promethean. "Northwest." Clicking his tongue, he gently jabbed his heels into the Grimm's side signalling to resume running.

To which the Grimm obliged. Surprisingly enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Team LARJJNPR room**

"...and that's when he left the note." Weiss finished up her story. Riza was more than surprised.

Not that Weiss had done more… aggressive actions to her teammate.

That Weiss was pouring her heart out to her. To a faunus even.

"Ever since that, I've been feeling terrible about what I did to him." She admitted "I can't think straight. I'm pushed my teammates away too. My inconsiderate words crushed a person's dream and pushed him out of Beacon."

"Well… what use is he as a hunter if he doesn't have a weapon, Weiss?" Riza consoled her. "But otherwise… you feel bad about saying all those things about him right?"

"Yeah…"

Inari sighed. "I'll tell you this Weiss, but keep it to yourself." She breathed in to ease the pain, she shouldn't be in the same position for this long. "Akashi was home-schooled."

"Home-schooled?" The heiress repeated "Didn't he attend a school like Signal or Sanctum?"

"He did, but he was pulled out of AC Academy by his Parent. He was subjected to bullying and was outcast from the others."

"His talent." Weiss pieced them together "They must have done the same thing I did."

"I'm sure you're not that bad Weiss." The faunus chided. "But my point is - and I speak for everyone here - that you had no right to put down Akashi." She glared at her "Everyone here earned the right to attend Beacon; it was a figurative 'slap in the face' for him, especially coming from someone from such high standing as yourself."

"…." All that she could do was listen to the girl's words next to her.

"With that being said, you may have urged Akashi to… I don't know… maybe change for the better?" Riza sounded unsure. "I mean. There is some moments where you want to just punch him in the face. That goes for Juge too, but that's between us." She winked at her, making Weiss smile.

"Heheh….don't get me started on my team Inari." Weiss' smile began to grow, she quickly looked at the door and leaned closer to her. "How do you put up with Lucy?!"

"I do what she does sometimes, 'zone' out." She smirked. "It doesn't take much to make her happy; she's like a child most of the time. Ruby can be serious by herself, Lucy needs to be forced to get serious." She nodded at her answer.

Weiss felt happy. She hadn't felt like this for a long time, having a simple conversation with someone, she felt that plague of guilt fade away. "Weiss?"

"Hm?"

"You're… smiling… that's something I haven't seen for some time." Riza smiled back. "It looks good on you."

"Be quite Inari. I'm happy because I'm finally getting this off my chest" Weiss placed a hand over her chest " But I still don't know about…"

"About?"

"Mayhiro." she finally said.

"That's easy, he's an easy going guy Weiss, just say you're sorry." Riza spoke, but Weiss shook her head.

"It's not that easy. I reopened some old wounds and I don't think a simple sorry will cut it." She rebutted. "I'll think about it, but I have to apologize to my teammates too. They didn't deserve what I did this morning."

"...heh." Riza smirked. "You're finally starting to open up more." Weiss blushed as she looked away.

"Don't try to be so observant!" Looking back at her, her face softened "Need help laying back down?"

"Yeah, that would be terrific." Nodding, she helped her lay down on her pillow. "Many thanks."

"It's fine." She nodded "Want me to find Lucy?"

"Nah, I'll be fine, take care Weiss!" Riza gave her the thumbs up. Weiss nodded with an even bigger smile as he walked out the room.

"Oh and there is something else..." Weiss stopped as she heard Riza say those words. "Please call me Riza from now on. Using my last name sounds really stuck up, don't you think?" The blonde girl winked.

"...I'll think about it."

'I guess… not all Faunas are trash.' She headed back to her room to gather her books, but stopped as the bell rang. "It's been that long?"

"Weiss!" The heiress turned around to see her teammates running towards her "You're not running this time!"

Instead of frowning, the heiress smiled, causing her team to step back "I'm sorry everyone-"

"She is making a run for it!" Ruby cried as she tackled her. "You're not running until you tell us what happened!" Yang was also holding Weiss' arms and Blake closed off the escape route.

"Exactly Ruby, I am going to tell you what's wrong with me." Ruby was shocked at the sudden change in attitude.

"Weiss? Are you okay?"

"I am feeling better than the last couple days." She nodded "But you mind telling me this over lunch… I am hungry you know."

"Uh… sure." Yang gave the okay as they walked towards the mess hall. The blond brawler leaned towards Blake. "You think someone gave her the 'happy pills'?"

That comment earned a hard fist to the gut "Ouch!"

"Don't say that, she'll tell us…and I have a feeling she found her answer."

* * *

><p>Till next time...witch will be by the end of this week...hopefully!<p>

Johno 343 and Bugdevil


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Everyone! Johno 343 is back with a new chapter today, this will still continue form last chapter, hopefully it will be a joy to read for you guys!

Like always, please give us more pointers to improve the story, every chapter counts!

Enjoy everyone! This one is Beta-read and changed by Bugdevil!

Arc 3: Re-start, Chapter 10: My Answer (Part 2)

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon<strong>

"You're listening to Beacon radio!" Riza laid quietly on her bed. She had enough strength to turn her radio on, but reading or writing were out of the question. The only thing she could do... was listen to the radio.

"I'm your host, Holly Cruz, for the lunch break of this fine Thursday morning!"Holly said with a seductive voice. Riza's eye twitched as a couple of male students walked past team JNPR/LARJ's dorm.

"Just one more day guys and the weekend will be here to grace us all with its divine presence, so just grit thy teeth and wait till then haha, just kidding! Everyday is a Friday here at Beacon radio. For all you exhausted students out there, today we have an even more special treat, the cafeteria is serving choco swirls pudding right now! Get as many as you can ~"

"Hahaha... I can see Lucy eating the whole thing right now." Riza smiled.

* * *

><p>RWBY, AKJA, JNPR and Juge looked on in disbelief as Lucy scarfed down her 25th pudding.<p>

"Uhhh..." Ruby tried to comprehend what was going on.

"Ruby, just one reminder. Never follow my leader's example." Juge shook his head as he watched the pudding massacre. Jasna however was rooting for her.

"Woooo! GO LUCY!"

* * *

><p>"In other Beacon news, there are openings in clubs for the freshman that will be available to everyone by the end of this semester. Be sure to join one of them. Joining a club really has its perks. Enjoy your youth while you have it!" She encouraged everyone who was listening. "Please forgive the self-advertisement, but we here in the radio club always have room for more members too. Please join us ~"<p>

"A club?" The fox faunus wondered on that though. "I might see into those... it'll be nice to have a club to join... as long as there are no 'faunus haters there'." By now she was getting agitated about her wound and not being able to move. "For the love of god!"

"And... oh?" Holly paused as ruffling sounds and a faint 'What's this?' getting Riza's attention, in fact most students had gone silent.

"Listeners I've been given some rather 'interesting' rumors, apparently someone has spotted a Beowulf running into the Emerald Forest."

"That's it?" Riza said dejectedly.

"I know, your thinking 'that's it?', right? But here's the interesting part: Onlookers who saw this have given a strange description. That someone is riding that Beowulf!" Holly shouted "That's insane, not to mention that person must be crazy and have balls of steel to ride on a Grimm!"

...

Everyone in the cafeteria had gone silent, the only sound that was being made was Lucy still eating her pudding. Ren had quickly looked at Nora who was daydreaming with her mouth opened wide. She noticed him look at her. "What's up Ren?"

"For a second I thought you went for another ride on a Grimm." Ren explained.

"I also can think of someone who likes to use Grimm for travel... air-ships are not his friend though." Antonio chuckled in Juge's general direction.

Juge on the other hand... put the pieces together.

'Heheheh... that complete idiot.' Juge thought as he swallowed his food, listening to all his friend's speculations.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy - Ozpin's Clockworks Office<strong>

Everyone looked at Alexis laughing her head off, Glynda watched on in disgust. "Honestly, he got that sickness from you Alexis..."

Alexis giggled in happiness and laughter, tears rolling down her face. "That's my Akkey."

Port wiggled his moustache as he looked at Ozpin "Headmaster?"

"Let her have her fun, she has needed a good laugh." The gray haired man assured the professor. "But it does seem that you and your brother think much alike Alexis Mayhiro."

"Pwwwwh hahaha! He's got nothing on me Headmaster. I rode a mama Ursa once."

"Yes, I remember that very clearly Alexis." Goodwitch glared at her "Need I remind you what happened after that joy-ride?"

"Come on Glynda, I said thank you over a billion times already, what else do you want from me?" Alexis calmed her laughing as she looked back at her former partner. "I even 'thanked' you properly in my own way, remember?" Oobleck spat out his coffee and some of the other teachers coughed. Ozpin however remained unfazed.

'Interesting.'

Glynda's eyes squinted and she slapped her staff on the table. The sound made many of the present people turn pale. "What you did back then was just-"

"Ladies!" this time it was Valkin was that spoke up "As much as I want you to continue." he grinned suggestively. "We have much more important matters to discuss, like about what happened at test."

The two huntresses looked at each other before looking away.

"Understood."

"Yes."

"Very well." Ozpin took a long sip of his coffee before setting it down on his table "Shall we start the meeting?"

Goodwitch, Mayhiro, Port, Oobleck, Valkin, Peach and the other teachers of Beacon were seated around the circle like table. Everyone was looking at the director.

"I heard what happened at the end." Alexis carefree persona turned into a much more serious one. "Oobleck, what happened to your sense is what I can't understand. With that much coffee running through you, your senses should have been through the roof." She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Ah... well... you see... I was rather-" the green haired man was tongue tied as Alexis' green eyes bored into his. "I-"

"Ease up on the lad, lassy." Valkin intercepted. "You put your anger to waste on poor Oobleck here." The old man placed a hand on his shoulders. "Everyone was on the edge when the Grimm started to attack. Let's start from there, Ozpin you said there wouldn't be any signs from Grimm on the mountain."

"Indeed, that's what I thought was the case, but as everyone could see, I was proven wrong. A simple lack of information paired with a history of no incidents in that area." He sighed. "I've made mistakes before, Valkin, I'm not perfect."

"Understood. I'm not putting the blame on ya." He shrugged.

"But what really irks me is why would there be Grimm, even though all of the previous times it was quiet? What is the cause?" A professor said with a worried voice.

"Not what, but _who_?" Glynda entered the conversation. "That's were things get a little more complicated. It started with rumors and actually ends up being true."

"That's preposterous!" Port gave his word in. "It must have been someone that lead the Grimm there. How could anyone believe that Grimm were just sleeping on that mountain and all of a sudden decided to wake up?!"

"Port is right, the airship would have been able to spot anything from the air. There is only one reason this could have happened happened." Alexis green eyes slowly turned to Valkin "And you have one conclusion, don't you, old man?"

"Alexis, manners!" Glynda scolded her before she recomposed herself and gave Valkin a glare. "But she is right, you're hiding something from us aren't you?"

"Indeed." He finally spoke. "And I have one thing in mind 'T&W'."

"..." Glynda as well as the other teachers looked at the smith. Ozpin continued sipping his coffee.

"From what I can gather from Ozzy and the events that took place, I racked my brain for a theory, but it's a little far-fetched." He added mumbling under his moustache.

"No matter Valkin, we can take all the leads we have. Right now we need to know who is responsible for this incident." Ozpin looked at them "This will not be gone over without proper actions."

"Aye."

"Before we start, I want to get off topic here." Alexis spoke up, gaining her colleagues attention. "Valkin, what happen at the Base camp?" She started " I won't go any further until someone gave me a clear explanation on that." She jerked her thumb to Goodwitch "This one won't give me a straight answer!"

"I said, when everyone is here you fool!" Glynda seethed at her. "Why won't that simple sentence get into your thick head?"

"And I keep telling you miss Goody two shoes that I won't stop until I get an answer! 24 years of knowing each other still won't process in your mind, huh?"

"Don't remind me." She dead panned "But, saying that... I could have saved myself the trouble."

"Exactly."

"Ladies." Ozpin stopped them "You can go down memory lane later on."

"Right then! It's a simple short story. Someone infiltrated the camp in order to steal the student's weapons and equipment that we kept locked up for safe keeping. We have a mole... someone is giving them info on us." Numerous voice echoed in Ozpin's office.

"Is it one of the teachers?"

"Can it be a student?"

"No way, everyone was checked out before entering here."

"Silence." Ozpin spoke in a calm fashion "I would like to deny the fact that we have an insider amongst us, but unfortunately I cannot deny the fact that it could be one of the students here in Beacon."

"Impossible!" Oobleck rebutted. "Simply dreadful, why on earth would they do this?!"

"Their purpose is unclear, but it's not only the White Fang and Roman Torchwick that are wreaking havoc in this time of peace." The director spoke. "But many other organizations are lurking in the shadows as well. Once they come into light, their intentions will be clear, until then we will keep a close eye on every student year."

"Agreed." The teachers nodded.

"I'm satisfied with that answer. For now anyway..." Alexis stretched her arms as she gave a hum of relief. "Let's get onto the main act of this meeting. Valkin, you said you had a wobbly theory?"

"Indeed young lady." The old man cleared his vocal cords as he looked at every single teacher in the room.

"Everyone has heard of T&W Industries correct?" The old man started off with a question.

"If my memory serves me correctly." Professor Port said. "It's exactly like the Schnee dust company. It's one of the largest companies in the world of dust mining. Though they have different fields of interest."

"Correct Port." Valkin smiled. "But like with the Schnee company, there are always concerns about what 'business' is to them."

"Tell me something I don't know." Alexis rolled her eyes before Glynda hit her with her riding crop. "Ouch woman!"

"Hush you."

"As history has told us, Glass Mountain was once inhabited by Grimm of all kind. Even the rarer ones." He gripped the table lightly. "It was even rumoured to have one of the '_Seven Cardinal Sins_' or _Nanatsu kādinaru_, some might also know them as the _Les sept péchés cardinaux_, rest there."

"My word." Oobleck stared in shock. Even the two rival looked on in concern. "But those are just legends. Finely crafted indeed and founded on many original beliefs, but definitely just fairy tales."

Ozpin stayed the same. 'Interesting.'

"That's one thing that still gives me the shivers. Nobody knows how they came into existence..." Alexis muttered as she cleaned her glasses. "There are a bunch on theories on them. But none of them a proven to be true."

"I've heard stories of hunters and huntresses that have claimed to have encountered them, but… one can only be sure if they saw it with their own eyes." Port crossed his arms.

"Right, getting off track here." Valkin waved them off. He too was interested in discussing about some of the most dangerous Grimm that ever walked the world, but now wasn't the time. "Ozpin, You told me about a certain team entering one of the buildings werentcha?"

"That is correct. They have found nothing of use I fear." The headmaster replied before Valkin gave a short bark of laughter.

"...you never believed them, didn't you?"

"In most cases you can only believe what you are told, but your eyes can say more than words Valkin. I was taught that." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "But for now I'm riding on your theory."

"Sure." Valkin sighed. "I'll cut to the chase. When T&W became a global industry like the Schnee company, they managed to avert the public eye from Glass Mountain, but those who did watch closely soon discovered that the Grimm infested area was on the decline on a fast, but almost unnoticeable rate."

"Valkin, you're not saying...?" Glynda interrupted him "They are responsible for it?"

"That's not all Glynda. There is something that proves it better than words." The old man threw a dozen polaroids onto the desk, the teachers instantly started picking them up and looking at them.

"Those… cages…" Alexis gasped "Where did you get this?"

"It wasn't easy, but I had a good source."

* * *

><p>Kirk sneezed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Judging by the size of them I'd say it's enough to keep a large Grimm inside it… at least 5 or more. And they were all deep inside the mountain?" The green haired man commented. "This is truly disturbing!"<p>

"That's not the mos-"

"Valkin. Discuss what's needed to be discussed." Ozpin intercepted his incoming sentence. He leaned over his cup and spoke soft enough to only be audible for Valkin. "Some things should be treated very discreetly and I'll deem if it is acceptable to say them here."

"'dat so?" Valkin grinned at the gray haired headmaster with a hint of defiance.

'I guess he doesn't want them to know about what was in those tubes… not just yet.'

Valkin held his hands up in a defeated pose. He held onto the remaining photo in his hands.

"So in summary, I believe T&W are responsible for the Grimm attack yesterday, be it consciously or indirectly. And unknowingly the man that tried to steal the student's weapons has used their facilities against us, unless he is related to T&W as well."

"Then it's settled." Ozpin spoke up as he walked around the table. "There is darkness creeping behind the light of peace. We may not be able to stop it, but we can surely prolong the status quo for a bit. And as the ones responsible for Beacon Academy, we must protect the students here, as well as make sure that they are ready to face whatever comes their way."

The Teachers nodded in understanding to the headmaster's words.

"Keep an eye out for any irregular activity among students and report on it immediately." Ozpin had gone back to his desk.

"That's all. Thanks for listening." And with these words everyone was dismissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Team RWBY dorm<strong>

"And that's the whole story guys." Weiss repeated her story to her teammates as they sat around her. Ruby was looking like she had just read a sad story.

Blake was looking at her in a mix of amusement and shock. It was almost funny how feeble Weiss had been about this topic, but it was a rather big surprise that she regained her courage because of Riza, a faunus of all people. The heiress opinion on that kind was not very positive in general...

Yang however, was half listening and half on her scroll.

"W-w-weiss… youuuuuuuu!" The Heiress's eyes widened as Ruby started crying dramatically into her school uniform's sleeve.

"Ruby! What's the matter!?"

"You… you really do have a kind heart after all ~" She snivelled with a small smile. Weiss squinted at her.

"That's rude. Are you saying I wasn't kind before?" '

You're starting to open up' the voice of Inari echoed in her head. "D-do you mean, 'opening up to others'?"

"Yeah!" The leader of RWBY wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Your were so distant to everyone, even at the tea party you only made small talk. Would i have known what bothered you..." Ruby looked genuinely sympathetic at least. "I am happy that you found someone to talk to. That's what friends are for." She smiled. "But next time you have to depend more on me too!"

'We're friends right?' Weiss fiddled with her pendant. "I'm glad..." she whispered almost inaudibly.

"So how do you feel now?" Blake asked her.

Instead of the usual 'I'm just fine, there's no need for you to be concern about me.' She replied. "I feel… better, though I still have to clear things up with Mayhiro." Weiss smiled "This was not like me at all, huh?" Some of her attitude returned now. "I can be confident now… and return as the best teammate that team RWBY will ever have."

"Here we go again." Blake snickered, Ruby giggled as Weiss furrowed her brow.

"Excuse me, for you information Blake I have a perfectly no intention of falling behind. As a huntress and a Schnee it is only natural for me to stand up after I tripped!" she huffed as her 'heiress' persona came back. A silence wafted into the room before Blake shook her head without care, followed by Ruby laughing herself into a frenzy.

"…" Weiss would usually have scolded them for being childish, but she decided to let it slide, just this once.

"Honestly…" she smiled at them.

Yang smiled as her lilac eye looked at them before looking back at her scroll.

…

Conversation Between Sun Dragon and Servant Boy

[Whatever Fluffy said to Princess, it worked. You mind giving my thanks to her? She was really bringing down the mood for the past few days.]

**[I can do that Yang, but do you really have to message me over that? We just ate together a good 10 minutes ago. I'm currently at the nurse's office, Lucy didn't heed my warning and is sporting a stomach ache now.]**

[What? Don't sweat the small details. Is it that annoying talking to me?]

**[No! I'm happy talking to you of course, but this... 'flood' is starting to make it hard for me to keep up with other important messages.]**

[As long as you don't mind I won't either. You have to adjust to the city life some more country boy.]

**[I am trying...]**

[I'll teach you about some chat tactics later. But because you are busy I'll keep it brief now. Can't keep you distracted from your leader's groaning.]

**[That would be most appreciated.]**

[On one condition.]

**[…and that is?]**

[We have dinner together! My treat.]

**[Are you sure? Maybe we can split it amongst all of us...]**

[No. You. And. Me. No one else.]

**[Not even Ruby?]**

[Don't bring my little sis into this, just us. If you don't I'll keep spamming you!]

**[What time?]**

[7:30, I heard they making something special for the early birds!]

**[Interesting, I'll see you then... oh Lucy just puked.]**

[Gross, too much info there! Don't ruin my appetite for later. See ya.]

**[Till then Yang]**

Yang smiled as he laid back on her bed and relaxed. "It's the least I can do for buying that stuff for me." She mumbled as she turned to her side. She watched as her 3 teammates where talking about the test yesterday. That was one heck of an event, but right now she didn't feel like joining in. Maybe later.

"Hehehehe… it's a secret."

* * *

><p>…Meanwhile at the medical wing….<p>

Juge was contemplating Yang's messages, but he didn't laugh to himself...

"Sorry Jugey ~" Lucy smiled sheepishly as she wiped her mouth.

"No… harm done Lucy." He forced a smile.

Honestly he wanted to puke as well. Remains of Lucy's lunch were spread on his lap. Having no idea what to do he was forced to take in the warmth and the stench. "Oh god."

"That's why I didn't want you to be here, are you stupid or something?" Juge's head turned towards a voice that was new to him. He turned around and was faced… with nothing.

"Huh?" He looked confused.

"Down here idiot!" His brown eyes looked down instantly to see...

A small girl with dark pink hair.

She had green eyes and a standard nurse's outfit, however, these details didn't come to the young Velmón's mind.

"Excuse me young lady, but do you think you can get the nurse for me?"

"HAH!?" The dark pink girl's voice rose as she quickly pulled out a large paper fan from out of nowhere. The boy's eyes widened as she quickly smacked him across the face, leaving him stunned. "What what what did you say brat? Next time you say that, I'll shove it up where the sun doesn't shine." She seethed as she once again pulled out a large towel. "Clean yourself up, that stench is terrible." She pinched her nose and looked away. "I'm going to get a mop and a throw-up bag in case she does decides to hurl some more." As she walked away, Juge was in pure silence.

"What just happened?" he tried to come up with the best possible explanation, but it wouldn't come to him.

Rubbing his hurting cheek he noticed that she left him a towel to rid himself of Lucy's lunch. The red-head origin had fallen asleep on the bed next to him without caring about her own mess. Not wasting any time he quickly gathered the towel and wiped the dirt away. "At least I can move now… but it's..." He wasn't sure what to do with the towel now. And he still needed to change his clothes. Biting his lip, he could see and hear both teams of RWBY and JNPR not to mention his own team laughing at his demise.

'They will never know of this! I'll swear that Lucy will keep quiet about it... even if I have to make her!' He quickly nodded before throwing the towel into a nearby bin. A Velmón's pride could even triumph over Juge's usual calm personality.

"That was quick." Juge heard the voice again. Looking down he saw the same girl. Maybe she was actually the nurse...? "That was one big mess she gave you."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Juge replied. "I don't mean to be rude, but I haven't seen you before... nor have I seen someone with a height like yours."

"…tch. Everyone questions your height here. This world wasn't just made for huge people, you know?" She looked away and gritted her teeth. "Whatever, the name's Reiko Utage. I'm a senior nurse that applied for a job here. And of course this stuff happens on my first shift." She looked back at him "Nice to meet you I guess." It was hard to tell if she was sarcastic or actually just polite.

"Juge Velmón. The pleasure's all mine. I am sorry for questioning... your height."

"Just never mention it again. Everyone gets exactly one try." Reiko replied while pointing her fan at him. "How's your friend doing?"

"She's fine. She passed out face down, so there's no need to be alarmed." He assured her as she nodded. Wait what was he doing explaining her condition to the nurse? There was something wrong here...

"Right, right. That saves me the trouble of flipping her over, not that I would mind." she whistled. "So..."

The silence as very awkward "Oh right, give me a second, I'll get you some track pants for the time being. And while I do that..." Reiko threw a mop and slid a bucket of water in his direction. "Clean up after your girlfriend, will you?"

"Pardon me, Lucy isn't my girlfriend, she's my team leader." Juge said with wry smile. He looked at the mop. "May I also ask why-"

Before the heir to the Velmón family could speak the child-like nurse had left to get him some clothes. He was left alone with his sickly looking captain who just woke up again. "Jugey... I'm gonna hurl again..."

"Oh god, Lucy!" Juge cried out. "Please hold it in!"

* * *

><p><strong>Outside team LARJJNPR's Room.**

Jaune Arc paced back and forth outside his dorm room, he knew that Pyrrha was inside doing whatever she did in the afternoon, but usually it would be time to train with her. It was Alexis in the morning, then it was with his most trusted comrade in the afternoon, it was tiring for him. Not that he was complaining. At least not more than was reasonable.

"Ahhh... what do I do?" He grumbled. Neither Ren or Nora were helping him. They too were both inside the dorm. "Man I should have listened to her in the first place, is that it?"

"Jaune." His eye opened as a voice beckoned him to turn around, as if in a trance he obeyed only to see some kind of paranormal ghost behind him. To his relief it was just the phantom boy of AKJA. "You okay?"

"Hey there little buddy. I'm having some problems with my team." Kirk nodded.

"Cardin bullying you again?" His eyes flashed as he seamlessly pulled out _Bigshot_ his trusty sniper-rifle from out of nowhere. "I'll shoot his legs."

"No!" Jaune cried out and moved his arms pleadingly to calm down one of his best friends in Beacon. "Not that, but thanks for anyway, it means a lot." Kirk seemed to calm down as he returned his weapon to his bag "Then?"

"It's Pyrrha... she's mad at me for skipping class." Jaune admitted.

"But you were there?" Kirk said in confusion.

"Yeah, after everyone had left me behind." He answered back. "This must be something about the intention behind it more than what I did?" He crossed his arms and closed his eyes while thinking. "...but now she isn't speaking to me... and I have no idea what to do!" As he lost his composure he started rubbing and scratching his head more and more aggressively.

Kirk looked on in pity before nodding to himself. Without the man in front of him knowing, he slid his hand into his bag once again and pulled out a large scroll. "Jaune... give her this."

"Huh?" Arc said in confusion, looking at the scroll as he gently took hold of it. "What's th-"

"Don't look!" Kirk said in a hurry. "Just... give it to her... say it's from you... and tell her that you were wrong and that you should take thing more seriously from now on. She is the one person that would understand you." Kirk pushed it into his chest. "Must go." These few sentences were apparently exhausting him already. Admittedly that was almost the longest string of words he had ever uttered.

"Wait... where have you gone these past days?" Jaune asked a little sad. "Both you and Akashi haven't have talked to me in a while..." Though he got that message from Akashi recently, so that might change soon.

"Been busy. I'll be back soon. Promise." Waving off Jaune he ran ahead, leaving him all alone.

Turning back to his room, he swallowed the lump in his throat before knocking on his door and then entering.

* * *

><p>As Jaune entered the room he instantly saw Ren and Nora tending to Riza who was wanting to change positions. Juge and Lucy were still in the ward after Lucy 'incident', but those people could wait for now. His gaze quickly found her looking at the blue sky, it was becoming afternoon, but the sun hadn't set yet. The huntress noticed him looking at her, but didn't respond to him.<p>

"..." Jaune nodded as he swallowed again. He walked slowly towards her. The other 3 in the room had stopped what they were doing (much to Riza's distress) as they watched him walking towards her.

"Pyrrha." Jaune spoke in a soft tone.

"..." Pyrrha wanted to say something, but she kept quiet. Jaune shook his head, it wasn't the time to chicken out now. He was riding on what his blue haired friend gave to him.

"This... this is for you." He held out the scroll to her, her green eyes slowly turned around before seeing him hold something out to her.

"..." she gently took the large scroll form his hands and took of the rubber band holding it together. It rolled out to the floor.

Jaune was stunned. Whatever was on it... certainly also stunned her.

"J-jaune... d-did you do this?" she asked in a whisper as she covered her mouth with her hands.

'Say it's from you.' Jaune mustered the courage to answer, he trusted his friend.

"Yes... I did it."

Why did it feel so wrong?

"Jaune... this is amazing!" She exclaimed while standing up. " I mean, there's a few places to work on, but this is beautiful!" she turned the scroll around.

Team JNPR was drawn onto the scroll, it looked like a master piece, but like she said, it needed a few rough edges to be worked out. "I didn't know you had such skills!"

"Hahaha... it's been a secret talent of mine. Like, really secret..." Jaune lied. It was even a secret to himself until three seconds ago... "Pyrrha, I know I should have known better than to slack off. Right now everyone is trying their best to become top in beacon, if I - the leader - show signs of bad habits, then what hope do my teammates have in becoming better... or something." He wasn't really sure how to put it. "I'm sorry for letting you down and I'm sorry to my team for letting all of you down."

"That's all I wanted to hear Jaune." Pyrrha smiled back. "Apology accepted!"

Jaune scratched his cheek while looking down on his feet. Ren and Nora didn't seem to have minded this whole drama in the first place, but at least Pyrrha was satisfied.

"YAY! Team NORA is back!" Nora cheered loudly, but as she was doing so, she let go of Riza in turn... Her wound re-opened, causing the blood to seep into her uniform.

"AYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Blake's bow twitched and instantly ran out the door, freaking everyone in the room out. "Blake?!" Ruby ran after her with her exceptional speed, followed by Weiss and Yang.<p>

* * *

><p>The hooded figure which was obviously the missing member of LARJ, Akashi Mayhiro, kept his eyes clear of any obstacles in his way as he ducked under another branch.<p>

"Okki Village is coming up I can feel it!" The young Mayhiro smirked and crouched lower on the Grimm he was riding on. The Beowulf had surprisingly had not defied the Mayhiro's order, which made him happy, it was one less problem to handle.

As the Akashi weaved through another set of tree and large clearing was seen in front of him, the rider of Grimm made way towards it, and soon saw familiar houses and buildings "Okki village, how I missed you!" Akashi shed some manly tears at the return from a really unnecessary detour. If he ever saw his dad again he would have to slap him on the head for sending him back without a map.

"Then Getting to Beacon will only take 3 hours, I can make it by nightfall!" He grinned as he ran past the houses last he used to play around when he and his big sister played with another. A few onlookers turned around and screamed.

"GRIMM!"

"Don't be scared, it's all good!" Akashi assured them as he ran past them with blistering speed.

"Akashi you crazed hooligan!" And old man waved his stick at the retreating figure. "You're the one that's been riding it on the radio!"

"Sorry old timer!" Akashi saluted him as he looked in front of him.

Only to do a emergency roll with the Grimm in tow as a flying figure attacked him.

Smoke emerged from where they stood a second ago. The Grimm started snarling at the provoking attack. Akashi squinted his eyes at a figure rising up inside the smoke. Akashi dismounted from the Grimm.

Once again, the Grimm stayed instead of attacked or running away.

"…I can't believe that the radio was actually telling the truth." A mature yet somewhat cocky voice came from the plum of smoke. "I just had to see it for myself."

"Interesting, and I guess that was your way of saying 'hello' wasn't it?" Akashi replied back in a serious yet calm voice.

As the plum of dust went up into the air, the figure was revealed. A women well in her late 20's walked out of the crater, she wore a skin tight blue dress with no sleeves and the rim was all covered with some rips and tears. Her boots were thigh high, also dipped in blue with steel boot caps protecting her toes. But what was more interesting were her arms. They were covered in strange tattoos. Her hair was short and her eyes matches her dress in colour.

"I was on stand-by at my former location, so once I had heard about someone riding a Grimm around the outskirts of Vale I took a gamble on a nearby town and it looks like my efforts played off." The blue haired girl stared at the cloaked Akashi, who opted to stay silent.

The woman walked towards the edge of the crater. "You will-" She was about to say something probably menacing when she suddenly tripped and hit her face full force onto the ground.

"...eh?" He stared at her.

"..." She got right up with the same facial expression as before the fall.

"A-are you alright...?" Akashi asked.

"I am very healthy." She answered coldly while blood was dripping down her forehead.

'What a weirdo.' Akashi thought. And that came one from the number one weirdos on this planet.

Apparently she was fully contend on erasing the memory of what just happened and glared at him.

"Oh come now, let's not be hostile to each other." The man opened his arms wide. "Well how about we exchange names first?" He pointed at himself. "Akashi Mayhiro, Beacon student." Akashi stated.

"…Interesting, A Beacon student." The teen looked and smiled friendly at her reaction. "I'm Maryjane Hart. I was once a student... but it does not matter now." Her face was pretty stiff and it didn't seem like she was fun to talk to on parties either.

"That's fine Maryjane." Akashi stayed in place. "But why are you here in my village? You couldn't just be here to find look for a Grimm riding guy."

"…True. That would be pointless to come out here for. _All the way_ here." Mercury nodded. "Since we're both hunters... Why don't we spar?" Only now did she reveal some kind of emotion. The idea of fighting him made her liven up for some reason.

"I refuse your offer Mary." Akashi bowed down. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Maryjane squinted her eyes. Honestly, no one turned down a sparring fight with her. "Why is that, Akashi Mayhiro?"

"I don't have my weapon with me." Akashi stated. "Well… it is being delivered tomorrow, along with other stuff as well."

"Really?" Maryjane continued questioning him. "Then mind explaining how you got that Grimm to be so submissive to you?"

"Oh." Akashi turned around to the Grimm, who was still here, but it was looking at the sky and sniffing something. Mayhiro turned back to him. "While working in my new weapon, I had time to see how my semblance could help me, so a did a bit of research. I think I have improved a lot... these types of Grimm are no sweat to me." That explanation was really lacking even from his point of view. Truth was that he had no idea why the Grimm obeyed him. This one was probably just brain-damaged or something after he was hit with that tree-branch.

"I see, then allow me to rephrase my offer for you." Maryjane tried again. "I challenge you to a sparring match without weapons, seeing how confident you are into your combat abilities."

"My hand-to-hand skills might be a little good, but you should see that blonde chick at Beacon!" Akashi spoke "She may look cute, but she's really powerful with her fists." Akashi started smiling. "She is just one of the many I need to beat to become the best!"

"I see… that's an interesting goal you have their Mayhiro" Maryjane nodded as she started walking out of the hole "So, what do you say?"

"I've got to get to Beacon before nightfall… but I guess." Akashi unhooked his cloak as it fell to the ground revealing the boy wearing black and orange Hakama and a skin tight sleeveless shirt. His brown hair fluttered in the slight breeze. "A warm up with someone skilled would prove where I stand."

"That's the spirit." Hart encouraged him as she knelt down and punched her fists together. "Show me that you can back those words up with actions. I don't want to waste my time." She was only looking alive when she talked about fighting.

Akashi looked at his black/orange armoured arm and clasped his hand together. He started stretching his muscles as he eyed his opponent who was doing the same before switching into his fighting stance.

"Ready."

"Ah." Akashi crouched slightly before looking at her directly. "Ready!"

The sound of the wind rushed over them before it stopped, neither made their moves, they were both waiting for the right sound.

"Jackson! Dinner time!" The yell resounded from somewhere inside the village.

The two Hunters moved in on each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy - Infirmary<strong>

"Right then" Reiko sighed as she tucked Lucy into the infirmary bed "It's seems she emptied her stomach of all the Pudding, the floor is nice and clean now. Thank to you Mr. Velmón."

Juge rolled his eye. Of course he couldn't leave a floor dirty… especially in that kind of state. "Don't mention it."

(Insert Music: Kuroko no Basket 2: Kitchen)

Reiko shrugged her shoulder as she wrote on a clipboard. "That should be all for today… I guess."

Before the two could respond, the door of the infirmary ward burst wide open revealing none other than JNPR and RWBY, however Blake stood in front of them…holding...

"RIZA!?" Juge shouted in surprise, Reiko snapped into action.

"Get her to the bed! Now!" Blake nodded with a disgruntled expression on her face she laid her comrade down. "What happened?"

"I got carried away and drop her by accident!" Nora was looking quite guilty. "I didn't mean to hurt her!"

"Shh…calm down the lot of you!" Reiko yelled. "Now how is she?"

"She passed out a few moments ago!" Blake said "Please, do something..."

"Right, Velmón!" Reiko turned towards him "Your my assistant for now, in the office there should be a sewing kit and a some white bandages, get 'em to me stat!"

"O-okay!" Juge nodded, there was no doubt she was trying to save a person. The young nurse ripped open the clothes that covered her stomach and she cursed loudly as she saw the once white bandages wrapping around her stained in red. "Shit, she lost a lot of blood…"

"I'm sorry Rizaaa!" Nora hid her face behind her hands and leaned against Ren's chest, the man was comforting his friend. Apart from Blake the rest of RWBY watched in concern, the fox faunus was unresponsive.

"How could this happen from a simple drop...?" Weiss looked unsure.

They watched as the small nurse took a pair of blades from underneath her dress and carefully cut the wrappings in half. "Right, you there apply pressure to her wound at least it'll stop it from opening farther." Reiko told Blake. She nodded as she placed her hands on the wound. "Riza, don't let go okay?"

"She'll be fine, anyone who comes here is under my responsibility." Reiko assured her "Unless I am dying myself, nobody will die around me!" She applied some sort of anaesthetics so Riza wouldn't suddenly wake up mid-operation.

"Miss Utage!" Juge arrived back with a sewing kit and wrappings.

"About time!" grabbing the needle and surgical thread, she effortlessly threaded the needle through and made a small knot at the end. "Okay, you can slide your hand back until we sew her wound back together." The B in RWBY nodded as she moved her hand back wincing at the wound she was seeing. Reiko carefully applied pressure to her stomach as the needle pierced her, quickly she poked the needle out of her side.

"I'm gonna be sick…" Ruby turned green.

"Don't be throwing up in here. I had a girl that ate 25 puddings according to the blue guy here." Reiko spoke. "If you really have to, there are a couple of spare puke backs on my desk. But it would better if you just left. This isn't one of those hospital shows..." Reiko ran her mouth while doing her work with full concentration. The chatter was apparently a way for her to reduce stress.

Yang made Ruby turn around and hugged her as she watched on. "Poor fluffy…"

Time ticked by as Reiko finished sewing her up, Juge passed the new wrappings and held Riza up as the small nurse wrapped it around. Reiko wiped the sweat of the forehead and gave a determined smile as she checked Riza's pulse.

"...she's fine now, her pulse as gone back to normal."

"Thanks goodness." Nora said close to tears.

Blake still looked at Riza as she watched her.

"It's better if you guys relaxed, I'll give you an update on her via blue boy." Reiko smiled. Team RWBY and JNPR nodded as they headed outside, however Blake and Juge stayed behind. As the door of the infirmary closed Juge sighed.

"What happened?" the young Velmón turned to Blake.

"When Pyrrha accepted Jaune's apology, Nora accidentally let go of Riza to celebrate. The force made her wound reopen. I just can't imagine how such a small impact could open her wounds so easily..."

"….." Juge looked on. Reiko looked at both of them.

"This girl wasn't in real danger, it was wise to come here fast though.." She nodded in approval. "Still whoever let her leave the nurse-bed so early was a failure of a doctor! Didn't any of you notice that she was in pain?"

The two students looked at each other.

"I... she was definitely hurt, that's why I told her to return to her dorm room, but she was acting tough..." He now realized that Riza never really showed her pain much. Had she been playing it down all this time? Remembering their conversation this morning she had even joked about it...

"I think she hid it from us on purpose. Maybe this is part of her pride..." Blake took a guess. "It's not easy to show weakness. Especially for us..." The last words where only a whisper.

"I didn't catch that last part, what did you say?"

"Nothing." She waved it off.

The little pink-haired nurse stretched and went to clean her hands off. "So anyway... are you part of her team?"

"Oh no no!" Blake shook her head "That girl wearing a cape, the one in white and the other with long blonde hair are my teammates. The two girls in bed and Juge are a team, though their forth member is gone somewhere." She concluded.

"I see! Actually I was supposed to check up on a member of team LARJ later... seems she came to me instead." The nurse laughed dryly. She then turned around and pointed at the young hunter. "Velmón was it? You've been a big help to me." The nurse grinned at him. "Have you ever thought of being a doctor?"

"Not really, but my father has made me study on medical procedures many times miss Utage."

"_Miss_ Utage?" Blake repeated. "Juge she is just a ch-" Reiko's green eyes flashed in anger as the feared paper fan appeared from out of nowhere hitting the black haired huntress on the head. "Ouch!" She held her forehead in surprise.

"Hmph!" Reiko growled. "Don't call me a kid, you brat. I am 28 for you information!"

"Wait! _WHA_T!?" The pain on her head was blown away by that unbelievable information.

"My growth spurt never happened, alright?!" Reiko face turned red in a mix of anger and embarrassment. "Let's just drop the conversation, or I'll tell everyone about your little 'things' blacky."

"Wait…!" Blake's yellow eyes suddenly became small, her body tensed up as well. "How... I'll stop… just don't…"

"….." Reiko shook her head with a sigh before looking back at the young Velmón. "How long are you going to stand there?" Flicking her hand away she smiled. "Thanks for you help, you can go now. I'll look after your teammates, I doubt they would be coming back today. Hush hush ~"

"Right." Juge gave a small bow. "I'll leave my friends in your care, see you later." he nodded to Blake while leaving the office.

"See you." Blake looked as he left.

"I'll contact you , not the other way around!" She yelled after him. The brown haired hunter nodded without a word and exited the infirmary. Blake and Reiko looked at each other before the pink haired nurse smirked.

"How long have you been hiding it?" Blake looked around the infirmary, she made extra sure that Lucy was sleeping tightly.

Blake nodded before looking her dead in the eye "It's since I left them."

* * *

><p><strong>Okki Village - Main square<strong>

Maryjane appeared in front of Akashi, the former hammer-user smirked before blocking a incoming leg kick to his sides, gripping Maryjane's leg tightly he sweep her remaining one Maryjane knowing his next move applied more force into her captured leg, sending Akashi flying. Akashi shook his head as he jumped off the ground and skidded to a smooth stop. Wasting no time Akashi ran after Maryjane. "A full force attack! That's something interesting!"

'Not yet.'

Maryjane ran towards Mayhiro both cocking their fist ready for the impact. Soon as their fists collided a slight shockwave coursed though the ground. The two combatants smirked before executing fast moving punches and kicks, the blue haired huntress delivered an upwards kick with her knees against Akashi catching him off guard. The hunter from Beacon swore he heard his jaw crack, biting though the pain Akashi placed his palms on Maryjane's vest pushing her back slight. Not holding back Akashi jumped to preform a quick roundhouse kick to Maryjane's face that was supposed to send her flying into the wall of a nearby building.

"…ugh." Akashi grimaced as he fell into his fighting stance and touched his hurting jaw. "That was lucky of me... luck is also a skill." His eyes widened as he saw the huntress barely being pushed into the wall. Her feet were grounded into the earth so strongly that she had left holes in it.

Maryjane left the wall and dusted her shoulders off, giving a 'not bad' nod. He returned to his stance.

"Interesting, really interesting Akashi Mayhiro." Maryjane rubbed her head before shaking it slightly. "But your jaw… might should be looked at by a doctor."

"Later, getting injured is all a part of fighting." Akashi grunted running towards Maryjane.

"Let us continue then!" Maryjane smirked as she waited for her time. Akashi grinned as he leaped off the ground cocking his leg for another assault, but Maryjane just smiled before stepping back, creating a small distance from him.

"This is where our differences come into play." Maryjane delivered a brutal right knee to his gut, then followed with another kick sending Akashi higher into the air. The fighter kept going with her onslaught, making Akashi go on the defensive trying to protect himself, but to no avail. Maryjane disappeared before showing herself on Akashi's left side. "Too easy!" Maryjane yelled as she sent Akashi crashing into the ground creating another shaking in the earth. Maryjane landed a good distance taking a quick breather.

Akashi coughed out the dirt the enter though his mouth, stirring in the ground he jumped back to his feet the hunter stretched out his pain. "Geez… at least the gravity change on myself protected me, but just barely." Spitting out a small amount of blood Akashi nodded before emerging from the dust.

"This feeling behind your movements... gravity. You make yourself lighter to heighten speed and then you increase the gravity behind your punches for stronger impacts." Maryjane easily analysed his fighting style. "But is that all you got? I expect more from your gravity punches." The blue clad huntress adjusted her white glove while seemingly staring into his soul.

This woman was extremely fast and strong. Almost superhuman. And it didn't look like she was using her semblance or dust at all! "Tell me something Maryjane, Are you a huntress?"

The short-haired woman nodded before jumping into the air with one leg outstretched. Akashi protected his chest with his arms, and the two soon began another intense close combat exchange.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Infirmary<strong>

"Urgghhhh.." Riza moaned lightly as she stirred in her bed, then her blue eyes fluttered open and she saw Blake and some little girl talking. "What happened? Blake?"

Blake instantly turned around with a relieved expression. "Thank goodness, you're awake."

Reiko sat on top of a stool and assessed her from an eye to eye view "How do you feel?"

"I feel like something is tight in my stomach." The fox fauns rubbed her head "Did something happen to me?"

"You were dropped and your wound re-opened." Reiko grabbed something for Riza's desk and scribbled something on a clipboard. "Luckily your friend here got you to the infirmary in time."

"Blake..." Riza moved her head to look at Blake "Thank you."

Blake's yellow eyes softened as she gently grabbed her hand. "I only noticed it recently... but every time I looked at... I was reminded of someone."

"Hm?" Riza tilted her head.

"But only when I saw your waist I was finally sure." Her eyes moved towards Riza's stomach area. "That scar close to your navel... do you remember how you got it?"

"...?" Riza's mind was still a little fuzzy because of the anaesthetics, but she started to grasp Blake's words. "It was a childhood injury... back when I travelled through the country with my mother." She mumbled. Blake nodded.

"You made a trip outside the Misty Forests once, right?"

"Yes I did... but how do you-?" Suddenly her eyes widened and she got up. The pain made her sink down again though. "O-on that day I encountered another girl when I got lost. These guys dragged me into an alley out of sight of the guards... They were anti-faunus activists." Riza stared at Blake. "But then a group of other children appeared and attacked those bastards... most of them were faunuses too." It was slowly getting clear where this was going.

"I was part of that group, as you've probably already guessed. But the important thing is what happened after that." Blake sat down on the hospital bed. "We saved you because you were a faunus in need, but that wasn't the end of it."

"Those kids wanted to protest for faunus rights..." Back then it was much worse for faunus then it was now, which is to say that people back then were just more open with their hostility. "The protests were sabotaged by anti-faunus groups and it turned into a bloody battle. The police didn't get it under control fast enough."

"Typical. They also apprehended mostly faunus and almost none of the human aggressors..." Blake clicked her tongue, but then got back on track. "Anyway we were fighting other kids and when it got too violent we made a run for it. They were too fast and too many and we didn't know where to hide..." Riza nodded. Now she remembered the rest of it.

"I was really thankful for your guys help and when you cam running through the streets I couldn't help but let you inside our hotel."

"It was pretty luxurious... the ones chasing us would never have expected us to get in there. Back then I didn't understand how a faunus could live in such a fancy hotel either."

"..." Riza was quiet.

"Anyway you saved us back then. I remember how your mother came in with her eyes wide open at seeing a bunch of children sitting on her bed, plundering all the snacks." Blake smiled at the memory.

"Mother... she was not even upset." Riza's fox ears went down. Remembering her mother's cheerful days hurt her inside. "You stayed at the hotel for several days until everything calmed down."

"It was quite nice... but we couldn't stay there forever. And you were leaving town the next day."

"So you were with those kids. I never knew." Riza looked nostalgic.

"That's not all. I asked if you remember that scar."

"Of course I do. Like I said that other girl shielded me... Wait.." The blonde girl shook her head. Something wasn't right.

"I can't blame you for remembering it wrong. It really did seem like I was the one shielding you." Blake closed her eyes. "But in reality you were the one who jumped in the way of the knife. I just held you when you fell and the attacker was standing behind me. You went back from the air-port despite what your mother said. Just to listen to my selfish wish..."

"I don't... remember." These memories were really fuzzy. She didn't even remember getting stabbed with a knife. From her memory she had just cut herself while falling to the ground that day.

"Don't worry. I just wanted to say thank you... since that day. Who would have thought that we would meet at beacon Academy of all places?" Blake laughed.

"I am sorry for not recognising you..." Riza played with her hair while looking dejected.

"Don't apologize. I didn't recognise you until a few minutes ago either. You've really grown up since. You aren't the crybaby you used to be." Blake winked.

"H-hey!" Riza glared at her. "I wasn't a crybaby!"

"You were a real little princess. You cried because you got your white dress dirty until your mother washed it for you and gave you that spare blue one."

Riza jerked back, because of the detail in which Blake remembered those few days. There was nothing she could say to counter it.

"A-anyway you and that one boy were so oblivious, you didn't even know what a watermelon looked like!"

Now it was Blake's turn to grit her teeth. "I... I definitely knew what it looked like! It's big, green and round."

"You say that now, but when I shared our melon with you, everyone thought it was a mutant cucumber." Now Riza started to giggle. Eventually even Blake joined in.

While this was happening, Reiko smiled at the two lost friends. "Well... this is certainly heart-warming for this faunus to see."

Instantly Blake and Riza pulled back before looking at Reiko in surprise. "...what?"

"Oh?" Reiko ruffled her hair before two cat ear popped out "I'm a faunus too, though my ears are floppy so they merge with my hair, not that I mind showing them, but I do like it that way." She rubbed them happily.

The two girls looked dumbfounded.

The young nurse sighed before looking at both of them "Right, Blake was it? Time for you to head for dinner, you've missed most of the the day by sitting here, you can come talk to patient number two some more after you've eaten."

"Thank you miss Utage, but after what I saw-"

"It's my favourite today. Tuna!" Reiko's mouth drooled. Seeing that made Blake furrow her brows. How could she reject her in that kind of atmosphere.

"...maybe I can handle a little bit." She said.

"You can go Blake. I'll be fine, besides I have to be with Lucy when she wakes up, she still can't sleep if no one is in the same as her. Since that time when Akashi played the prank on her in the closet..." The blonde huntress pursed her lips.

"Riiight..." Blake held suppressed a grin. "Lucy is an interesting one, isn't she?"

"If only her attitude in general was more like when she fights." Riza slowly laid back.

"Right then kids. You go ahead black one, while I file these report about vomit girl and our crybaby."

"Don't call me that!"

"But your friend just said the same thing."

"That was when I was a kid!" Riza yelled angrily while the nurse chuckled to herself, checking on Lucy in the process.

Blake waved them and then left through the sliding door.

* * *

><p><strong>Okki Village - Outskirts<strong>

Kick, right punch, uppercut, leg sweep, back of the head, chest.

"I said it before, but Beacon is pretty amazing Academy." Maryjane used her forearm to block Akashi's kick to the head. "But I can say that I'm the best it has to offer." Akashi jumped to avoid a leg sweep using the momentum of his spin he channelled the aura straight into his right leg. Maryjane simply ducked under it.

"Got ya!" Akashi grinned as his stopped his movement. Using the remaining force he had, the hunter changed directions. His heel connected with Maryjane's back creating a web-like crack underneath her on the ground. Maryjane mouth opened a little as the air escaped her, but she didn't budge. Akashi admiring his work jumped back giving Maryjane time to recuperate. "There's something off about her..." Akashi saw Maryjane rising and straightening her back. "You want to continue?"

"Don't be overconfident Akashi Mayhiro, I've still got more reserves!" Maryjane flicked her thumb at herself. "Fight me some more."

"Yeah!"

Brown, black and blue collided all around the field, Akashi's fist connected with Maryjane's face while Maryjane right heel connected with Akashi ribs, neither of them giving in, passing the pain the two continued to strike one another until an opening was found. Akashi squinted his eye for a second before seeing an opening on Maryjane chest, taking a chance the young hunter planted his fist into the blue huntress. It was his best punch. He had laid into everything he got. And with the help of his semblance the force was increased a lot.

Maryjane was hit against the ground and a crater appeared around her from the force of the gravity.

"GHH!" Akashi cried out in pain as the pain and exhaustion caught up to him, there it was. His limit. All he had to do, was break past it now.

From the smoke his opponent rose and now finally she revealed a smile. "That last one was not half bad. You made the trip worth it. Can you show me even more?" She wasn't even breathing heavily.

"Seriously?" The brown-haired teen rubbed his bleeding fist. "I already ate the poison, might as well take the rest of it too!" He prepared himself for another round.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Mess hall - Evening<strong>

Ruby, Weiss, JNPR and AKJA sat together as they tucked into there chicken soup. However the mood was far from normal.

"Will Riza... will she hate me now!?" Nora asked while swirling her soup with two spoons.

"I don't think Riza is the type to hold grudge. You will have to apologize to her later." Ren assured her. "Have your soup or it'll get cold."

"Okay…" Nora stopped her circling motions before slurping her soup "It's warm."

Alex had hers in silence as she listened to the small talk going on, but her mind couldn't take the images that she saw. She got…

"Alex?" Jasna called out to her. The black haired girl glared at her in response.

"What!?"

"You're bending your spoon." Jasna pointed down at her hands. Alex looked down and saw that she was right, her spoon was now in an obtuse angle.

"...sorry... I will pass on dinner." Alex pushed her soup away and got up "I'll see you at the dorms later." Without waiting for a reply she headed out of the mess hall. The orange haired brawler shrugged before seeing Kirk one space away from his team. Even though it made Jasna happy that he listened to her (about keeping a distance), she couldn't help but see that he was reading something while having his soup.

"Hey, pipsqueak. What are you reading?" Jasna's voice echoed in his ears. "It better not be lewd pictures again!" If it was lewd stuff she should probably 'confiscate' it. Reaching over she snatched the book of him, the blue eyed hunter looked on without a emotion in reaction.

"Jasna, that was rude of you." Antonio reprimanded his friend who in turn pushed his head away.

"Hush Anto, just look. It's book about... guns." Jasna looked at the article. Her facial expression turned doubtful.

"Top 10 sniper rifles in Remnant." Antonio blinked a few times.

"A gun magazine!?" The wild girl of AKJA said before looking at her turquoise haired punching bag. "You are reading a magazine? And it doesn't involve sexy ladies?"

"Yes."

"Bullshit!" Jasna rebutted as she held the book by it's spine as started shaking it. "This is just covering up the real pictures!" The girl continued to shake the book, but nothing came out of it. Expect for one slip of paper. "Ah ha! See Anto!?" She pulled Antonio over and got excited. Why was she trying to prove it to him? "He was perving on girls just look at this-"

"Form of order. Delivering a L115A3 AWM 'Collateral despair' to your nearest gun shop." Antonio picked up the slip of paper and looked over it "And it seems that Kirk here is in the process of filling it out."

"Kirk, you are buying a sniper rifle?" Jaune asked interestingly.

"Yes." Kirk repeated.

Pyrrha held out her hand to Antonio who gave the paper to her. She mused over it before she gasped in shock.

"Kirk! Do you know how much this is!?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" She exclaimed. "It's 34,000 lien!"

Interestingly, both Weiss and Jaune spit out their soup, followed by Ruby burst out laughing as she saw soup come out of the young heiress's nose, then Nora as she copied what Ruby did.

"I have the amount." Kirk said simply.

"You." Weiss wiped her mouth clean "You have 34,000 lien?"

"Even more."

"From where?"

"Secret." Kirk kept a straight face.

"I don't believe you..." Jasna eyed him. "Prove that you have the money!"

Kirk said nothing, but in response he pulled out his ever trusty camera and flicked it on. He accessed his files until he came across his destined picture before handing it to his teammate who swiped it off his hands. Her purple eyes widened as she saw Kirk's mountainous pile of green bill like a skyscraper. Anto looked over and whistled as well.

As soon as 'pass Kirks camera to everyone' was done, it was returned to him by Jaune who was still in shock. "Magazine, please?" Kirk said in a small voice.

"Sure Kirk" Antonio returned his slip and book back to him, this was followed by Jasna snarling and grabbing him by the shirt. "Jasna!?"

"I bet you, he got all that money by selling those pictures to other perverted freaks like himself, huh?" She hissed at him. Kirk remained emotionless. "Answer me!"

"Jasna, please remain calm. Kirk wouldn't do that." Anto tried to mediate. Though even his standard smile couldn't hide the doubt on his face. This was Kirk after all.

"If that is your source of income you better pay all the girls back for using them. You know, as compensation." Jasna gave him a dangerous smile. "Now where is it?"

"Jasna…" Anto was growing in impatient. "Let him go now. He can't breath."

"No Anto, he's living off of their beauty!" Barked Jasna. "I won't stop until he pays them compensation, which is all of it!"

'Isn't that just the same as if the girls sold those photos themselves?' Anto started sweating. At least Jasna let go of Kirk so he could talk.

"No." Kirk rubbed his throat. "Not panty shots, not as a main source."

"But you still sell them!"

"Only to those close to me." Kirk stated. Not far away another wave of soup left Jaune's mouth forcibly. "I know it's wrong, but I can't help it. I can tell between right and wrong."

"Then tell me how did you get the money." Jasna stared at him while grabbing his shoulder.

"…No." Kirk for the first time push Jasna away from him, breaking free from her grasp. "My life... none of your business. Stay out of it!"

"Why you!" She cracked her knuckles, ready to beat Kirk into the ground, but Antonio held her shoulder back like she did before.

"Enough of this nonsense Jasna. You know I won't stand for you abusing a teammate to peer into his personal life." For once Antonio seemed very serious.

"But his pictures!"

"The panty shots are his admittedly terrible hobby, but let me ensure you that they are not the source of his income." Anto let go of the quivering Jasna. Apparently stronger words were necessary. "I know his secret!" He declared.

"What!?" Jasna looked surprised. "Tell me!"

"My apologies, dear Jasna, but I swore that I wouldn't tell what Kirk's job is. Frankly I believe it's a wonderful job Kirk, you shouldn't be afraid to tell others."

"…" The sniper stayed silent as a very small red blush appeared on his face.

"Anto ~" Jasna whined before kicking him in the shins. "Fine, I'll get to the bottom of this myself! Mark my words!" The orange brawler glared at her partner before storming off to wherever she was going to. If someone listened very carefully the might have heard her talking something about getting a magnifying glass and fingerprint spray.

"Whoa…" Ruby sat there in shock as she watched the drama unfold.

"Well at least it's somewhat entertaining." Weiss commented before finishing her soup. For her that amount of money was nothing, but she was still surprised to see the small guy posses it.

"I didn't know you were rich buddy!" Jaune spoke to his friend. "When were you going to tell me this?"

"I was going to... ask if you wanted to come... to a resort with me... and Akashi when he gets back." Kirk smiled "Juge and Antonio can come too... when we have semester holidays."

"I'd be honoured Kirk." Antonio bowed slightly.

"Do I!" Jaune almost cried tears of happiness before patting Kirk on the back. "You really are a good friend."

"Ren." Kirk almost forgot him "Wanna come?"

"Sure." Ren said unexpectedly. "It'll be nice to relax."

Unsurprisingly he didn't ask the girls, because he expected them to reject the idea.

"Hey, hey, Weiss, hey!" Ruby nudged her side.

"No."

"Awww come on. We can't fall behind the guys with the fun levels!"

"How about you pay for your own ticket then?"

"What's the use of having a rich teammate if they don't share?" Ruby pointed her spoon at Weiss.

"The point is that you shouldn't rely on other's money!" Weiss used a fork to block her spoon. "Why don't you ask your sister?"

"Yang won't lend me any money after the disaster crisis of '98."

"I don't think I want to know what you are talking about... where is Yang anyway?"

"Huh?" Ruby scanned the table. "Actually I have no idea."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the mess hall<p>

"So, how was it looking after pudding girl?" Yang sneered as Juge's face fell into a shadow. He took a bite of his lasagna. Anyone who came in early had a large portion of cheese and meet in a neat stack. Yang watched as Juge looked at it before shaking his head and eating it anyway.

"Don't remind me..." Juge sighed. "Have you ever had someone empty their insides on you?"

"Yeah, Ruby did that a couple of times when she was young." She too had the same face as Juge. In unison they both said:

"I wanted to throw up right after that."

"Hah jinxed!" Yang weakly punched his arm which made him almost let go of his fork. Luckily he could avoid the Antonio-Jasna scene from a few weeks ago. The last thing he needed was to get something into Yang's hair... again. "So… where did you get your weapon. Monty Consumption?"

"_Morte Consumptis_." Juge corrected her.

"Yeah, that's it!" She grinned "Where did you get it? Did you make it like everyone else? I never saw anyone making a whip from scratch."

"It is hand built, but not by me. You could call it our family heirloom." He noticed her amused look. "Don't underestimate it though. It can carry two types of dust. Fire and Ice, but the really interesting thing is that I can fuse the two to create... we call it white fire."

"I saw what you did with those Nevermores. They became white ice and turned into white flames." Yang looked at her hands. "Wouldn't it be sweet if I could use that kind of power while punching enemies? They would be running like chickens."

"Indeed." he smirked. "But _Double poussi__ère: Flammes de congelation_, in your hand could spell disaster for all of us." He added, not entirely joking.

"What, you think I'll go mad with power?" Yang blew air between her teeth. "I don't get mad that easily you know?"

Juge raised one brow.

"Okay… sometimes."

Juge raised the other brow.

"Most of the time."

Now he raised both of his brows.

"Now you are missing the point!" She hand-chopped his head. "Only if someone hurts my baby sister or touches my hair… or throws something into it." Yang leaned closer to Juge and gave him a teasing look.

Juge gulped before Yang started laughing. To cover it up, he took another piece of the dinner to his mouth. "It comes down to this. You have a nice weapon there."

"Thank your for the compliment." Juge applied force to the knife cutting through the food. "But your_ Ember Celica_ is something to be proud of as well, you know?"

"Well, I don't fawn over weapons like Rubes does." Yang shook her head with a grin. "But I do look after it every week and you saw how many custom made bullets I buy. Not to mention how much it eats out of my wallet." She said the last part in a small voice. Juge decided not to pick up on that.

"Coincidentally you reminded me to buy bullets for my gun as well." Juge thanked her.

"Don't mention it. But I thought that thing isn't a real gun to you?"

"It's just a memento... but a memento that can shoot a Grimm between the eyes." Juge made one of his rare jokes. And this one was actually somewhat funny.

"I was right… you are an interesting person Juge. It's almost a shame you are not my servant anymore." She faked to pout.

"Easy there Ms. Long, that was a one time deal." Juge assured her. " I won't make the same mistake again." He was referring to both her hair and his pride.

"I know." Yang sighed as she rested her head on the table pushing her finished dinner away. "But it was funny… bossing people around and seeing you actually do it." She said. "The only reason I made you my servant was, because I wanted to know if you were like our team's princess."

'Really? If I remember correctly you just grabbed a random magazine and used it as reference.' He wouldn't speak those thoughts aloud though.

"...but I was wrong. You are much different than that."

'I... can take that as a compliment... right?' Juge nodded to her. Today she was so nice to him.. he felt bad fro letting himself get treated by her.

"You want to catch some ice cream Yang?" Juge stood up. "It's on me."

"I don't mind." Yang gave a wide grin before following behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okki Village - Outskirts<strong>

Akashi groaned as he sat on the ground. "I guess you were holding back all this time, huh?" Akashi exhaled before looking at his armour covered hand again. There were cracks and bend pieces in it already.

"I still have a ways too go." The hunter in black got up again.

Akashi's eyes widened as Maryjane took advantage of his rest and appeared behind Akashi's back, leaving him barely enough reaction time. His forearm blocked Maryjane's spin kick, but the reinforced power of Maryjane no longer holding back made the attack more painful, even through the armour. Pushing off the attack, Akashi glared at her. Maryjane again showed the faint smile as she beckoned him over.

"Gravity change: Lightweight!" He declared. This time he was putting some strength into it.

Their punches and kicks met in a flashes, exchanging fierce strikes to the others body, only to be blocked or dodged. Akashi aimed a strike to Maryjane's face, but she ducked down, countering it with a sharp uppercut, sending Akashi into the air. As Akashi flew a few feet off the ground, Maryjane chased after him, cutting him off mid-flight to strike his back with a raise of the knee, and then send him crashing into the ground below with a punch to the stomach.

Akashi was helpless to the strike, groaning in pain as his body struck the ground. Maryjane was not far behind the descent, free-falling towards Akashi's body in an attempt to smash into him. Akashi waited until his opponent got close enough, then he lifted his body with his hands, spinning his body along the ground to kick Maryjane as hard as he could while she was falling. The kick connected.

"TAKE THIS!" A scream escaped his lungs.

The blue-haired huntress had blocked the attack with crossed arms in front of her chest, but she was sent flying a few meters before regaining he balance.

"Good… but this way you are not going to defeat me. It's way too early for a wet ears hunter like you." Maryjane inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly once. After that she looked fine again.

Akashi coughed and even that hurt his lungs. "Wasn't this sparring in the first place..?" He asked with a pained smile. Seeing Maryjane shrugging off his attacks like that hurt his pride more than his body ever could.

He got up forcing his shaking body to straighten. His mind forced the shaking hands to calm down and they formed fists. There was one more move he could try. One more chance to prove his worth...

While wiping the sweat and blood from his face Akashi started walking towards the huntress.

"Then come at me!" Maryjane ran towards Akashi at a high pace. The young Mayhiro was doing the same. Colliding into each other, the two skidded to a hold throwing their best fist/kick each other.

"Gravity Change: IMPACT!" Akashi yelled and suddenly the earth around them was pushed deeply under. A field of forced gravity hit both of them full force. The sudden change slowed down Maryjane's punch, but Akashi had lightened his own body weight beforehand. With his superior speed he spun past Maryjane's fist and kicked her into the side. The impact was strong, but due to the enhanced gravity she couldn't fly away.

For a second the young hunter could have sworn to see a painful reaction on her face.

'It... worked..!'

Akashi eyes widened as blood cells ruptured in his lungs and he coughed out a mouthful onto the ground. His vision faded as he lost all feeling and slumped into the ground. So this was the price for going past one's limit.

"I lost…." The teen fell to the ground and closed his eyes. The world was turning dark fast. 'I will become stronger.' Were his last thoughts before fainting. That was his answer.

Maryjane panted hard as she knelt to the ground after the gravity dissipated. "This was... enjoyable. I want to fight you gain... with your real weapon." Her blue eyes stared at Akashi's face. Another big breath to calm her adrenaline filled body down.

"So this is where you went." Maryjane heard that familiar voice from behind her. "We take our eyes off you for one minute, and you go running off into some remote village."

The huntress slowly turned around to see a thin female with suntanned skin and dark-red eyes. She had blonde, free flowing hair and bangs as well as two long locks on each side. She wore two brown gauntlets over her arms as well as brown combat boots. A large rifle was strapped to her back.

"Tahli." She muttered in exhaustion as she rubbed her ribs.

That was Tahli, as Maryjane said. The woman looked past her companion towards the crumpled Akashi. "Did you...?"

"No, that's one thing we don't do in public." Maryjane spoke in a indifferent tone. She reverted back to her emotionless expressions. "If this had been a fight to the death, I am sure he would be dead now."

"Hm, this one was interesting, huh?" Tahli raised an eyebrow. "It's rare to see you make this kind of pained expression."

"I'm not in pain." She rebutted.

"I see…" Tahli walked over to her friend and slightly tapped her ribs.

"Ungh...!" Maryjane tried her best to not change her facial expression. Two tears gathered at the edges of her eyes.

"Oh? Are you sure you are okay?" Tahli asked sweetly.

"...mmmmmnnn... bully..." Maryjane whispered while looking away.

That made the dark-blonde huntress laugh in surprise. "Hahaha so cute. I don't bully people. Just be honest with me from now on, okay?" Her red eyes looked at Akashi before walking over to him and kneeling down. She gently rolled him over to get a good view of him. "You really pulled a number on him."

"He fought back with all he got. I am satisfied."

Smirking she checked his body for any mortal wounds. "He doesn't seem to be hurt too much. Over-exertion... and a few scratches." With a whistle she pulled out his belongings. "Only a water flask? This is a curious one. But he is kind of cute too." She pulled him up on her shoulders and walked over towards the village.

"What are you doing Tahli?" Maryjane asked while following her.

"We can't leave him lying around. He may not be hurt too much, but he should at least rest. One of the villagers might know him." The dark-blonde woman walked at a steady pace.

"I see."

"This is your fault, so you will be the one to apologize. Especially to the guys back at the compound."

"Gh!" Maryjane gritted her teeth in distress and then ran into a low-hanging bar sign.

"...are you okay?"

"I'm... fine." The blue-haired huntress said while holding her bleeding forehead.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Are those tears?"

"No!"

"I'll get you a band-aid later, so don't cry." She laughed.

"Not crying!"

(End music)

* * *

><p>See you next time!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Arc 3: Re-start, Chapter 11: Comeback

* * *

><p><strong>Okki Village, Mayhiro residence - A few hours after the fight<strong>

Akashi Mayhiro felt nothing but softness all around him. His hazy mind was of the strange opinion that right now he should be feeling sore all over his body.

"The fight!" Akashi rose from his bed and looked around. When his eyes adjusted to the dim light he saw a wooden ceiling, wooden walls and a general hut feeling enveloping the place.

"This is my room!" The evening sun was shining on his belongings and through the curtains he could see down into the village.

Akashi patted himself down before pulling off the sheets and standing up. "Ouch... not so fast dimwit." He cursed himself before rubbing his sore body. "Huh?" he felt something scrunchy underneath his sleeveless shirt. As he lifted it up he saw band-aids and a bandage all over his body. "Someone patched me up..."

"Indeed Mister." A stern voice piped up behind him.

A young looking middle aged woman with long blonde hair and green eyes was standing near his doorway with a unimpressed look on her face. She wore a white blouse and a blue skirt that reached to her knees, her golden hair was so incredibly long that it almost seemed comical to outsiders. This woman was none other than the mother of Alexis and Akashi, _Julie Mayhiro._

"Akashi, dear. Would you please explain to me why two huntresses came knocking on my door to deliver you to me all beaten up and unconscious?" Her smile was scarier than a frown could have ever been.

"Uhh... I kind of... fought one of them?" Akashi put 1 and 1 together and came to the conclusion that Maryjane must have carried him over to his house. Why did his mother say two huntresses though?

"I see, I see, so you fought them!" Julies eyes started twitching. Akashi started sweating in response. "And why would you do that?"

"Well... She asked me for it... and I wanted to test some new fighting moves..." Akashi averted his eyes while rubbing his head.

"Just who taught you to be such a ruffian? Fights should not be taken lightly." She shook her head.

"If I remember correctly you beat dad almost to death when you found out about your pregnancy with big sis..." Akashi mumbled.

"That was different! I have very fond memories of that day." She blushed and put both hands on her cheeks. "Your father confessed to me that day!"

'Yes. While you were beating him up. He told me about it.' Akashi was sweating in face of his strange family customs.

"But your father doesn't matter right now. Promise me that you will never fight without a valid reason again. Especially if you don't know the person." She went back to scolding mode.

"We met by coincidence because I-"

"No need to talk about the Grimm riding, I already dealt with your sister riding an Ursa before. Thank god Glynda was there back then." She smacked her forehead. "I chased that Beowulf away, you really should know better Akashi."

"But it did get me back all the way back to Okki Village. You don't know how long I was in the desert. That Grimm really saved me some time." Akashi sighed as he checked himself in the mirror, his mom had patched him up good. "Thanks for fixing me up mom."

"It's my job to look after my precious children. I want them to be at their best all the time." She smiled at him. "I let your farther know that you came home without any mishaps." Then she glared again. "In return you have to help me with dinner and then you need to prepare to go back to Beacon to talk with your headmaster right?"

"Yes." Akashi nodded.

"Did you finish what you needed to do?" Julie pulled a book out of her pocket. "I had a bit of a read too. It was interesting to see where you father's roots lie. Hard to believe he's had faunus blood in him. It's so watered down that he is plain human." Her green eyes flickered to the book and back to her son. "Akashi?"

"It was a long read, but I thought to myself: I should honour my faunus ancestors. Hiro, Matthew... and Maxis." Akashi smiled. "For them, and for my team... I'll be the foundation of LARJ! And I will be a great hunter who helps people no matter if they are human or faunus." Akashi smiled as he thumbed his chest. "And I'll be the best teammate one could ever wish for!"

Julie smiled at her son's new-found will, but one question still remained.

"Where is your new weapon?"

Akashi laughed. "It has a name mom. It's called _Black Eclipse_ and to answer your question, it's being delivered to Beacon as we speak."

He walked towards the door and followed his mother down to the kitchen. Right after they had dinner he would make a mad dash for Beacon. His wounds were very superficial. Mary sure held back.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy - Night time, 3 hours till midnight<strong>

Valkin's shop was closed. It was generally recognized as Valkin's shop at this point, because the other store clerk gave up and left his half to the old hunter too. Granted the veteran was a good salesman, but he had never resided over a real shop before. He was a weapon smith and dealer, but how was he supposed to sell school materials and most importantly, key-chains? These little things were so mysterious and cutesy, that even he didn't dare to touch them.

For now he accepted his new role while thinking about more important matters, if only barely.

"Aye, so much hassle and fuss in one day." Valkin sighed as he assessed Velvet's renewed armour and weapon. "The little lady might enjoy this, once it's finally completed." The old man smiled to himself as he carefully placed it back on a mannequin. He had even attached fake bunny ears to it, for realism...

"But that's for another time." His promise to the young lady was important, but there was something pressing and distracting behind him.

The telephone rang, getting the old man's attention. "Now, who could that be at this hour?" He gingerly walked towards the phone, cursing his age as he eventually picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is the Beacon armoury and you are talking to Ernst Valkin." The old hunter spoke in a professional manner. "Oh and I guess.. this is also the Beacon general store." He added less confidently. "Who is this if I may ask and why are you calling at such a late hour? I am not buying any of these 'magic pens' and 'cheating paper' thingamajigs." His voice turned dry.

"Pardon for the late call, but I am supposed to deliver a certain weapon to Beacon." The lady replied. There was some interference in the background, it sounded like an aircraft.

"Arrival of a new weapon? That's the first I've heard of it."

"Yes it is. I will be calling the headmaster after this, but I would like you to take notice for tomorrow morning."

"I see. Then would you kindly tell me yer name Missy?"

"Certainly. My name is Shelia, I am an aircraft pilot for Promethean Technology. Department weapons and armoury."

"My girl, did you say Promethean Tech?"

"Certainly!" Shelia replied with a happy tone again. "Is there a problem with that?"

The general person on the street would probably ask 'What's Promethean Tech?'

But not a veteran weapons smith like Valkin or his colleagues. Promethean Technology was more like a 'mysterious' company that had a very different way of making products and weapons.

Like the famous car brand 'Mugatti' they only released a small amount of weapons every 4 or so years, but the lack in productivity was made up by quality. The consumers who bought what the company made were extremely satisfied with their purchase.

Even though it was expensive, it was highly reliable to those who used it. Most hunters or huntresses that used their weapons recommended it to others.

"No, it's just that... never mind." Valkin answered. He considered Promethean Tech a rival company to his own, so he couldn't tell how he felt about this. "So who is the owner of the weapon that you're delivering to Beacon?"

"The weapon is a prototype that was designed and created by us. "For some reason, the pilot seemed hesitant "if I may recall, this weapon is to be delivered to one..." a few ruffling of the papers before she spoke again. "Akashi Mayhiro."

"So it's the missing member of LARJ." The gray haired man spoke. "When can I expect its arrival?"

"Be assured it will be arriving at the academy at 9:30 am exactly, along with it will come a few more items." Shelia replied. "That is all that I can disclose at this time, are these terms acceptable?"

"As good as any. The semester break is close, so I won't be too busy." Valkin spoke cheerily. "I'll be there to pick it up."

"That is acceptable, but he needs to be present as well in order to receive his package, please be sure that he is accountable for the arrival."

"Hahaha leave it to this old man!" Valkin released his raspy laugh and said his farewells.

"Please have a good night Mr. Valkin." The line went dead before he placed the phone back in the holder.

"Young Mayhiro... you had a deadly weapon... and your bring in another prototype from these maniacs' labs." Valkin sighed as he sat on a nearby stool. He propped his elbows on the table and lowered his head in concentration. Promethean Tech was not very traditional with their weapon designs and creations. He had seen crazy, but this was something else. "Well, I'll be the one to deem it dangerous or not, that's for sure." The old hunter reached for his knees and stood up. "In the meantime, I need a drink."

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy - Clock Tower<strong>

Kirk's life was a simple, yet sad story.

He was born in a normal environment and his parents where kind to him. The key word being 'where'.

His parents forgot that Kirk even existed, even being an only child, they often forgot or neglected him. The only times they would recognise him was when something bad happened to him at school... when he was bullied, even then he was not acknowledged by anyone.

The only one who would acknowledge him was his childhood friend… who died in a violent Grimm attack on the village. The next person to ever speak to him after that was the person he hated the most.

He found solace in fire arms at a young age, when he was forced to fight against a Boarbatusk. All he needed to kill it was a single bullet to its head.

And he felt alive. Not the malicious intent to kill, but to feel like he was existing to the world. That his actions had weight and influenced somebody's life. Even if it was indirectly by eliminating the creatures of darkness. Since then Kirk continued to kill them as a hobby and soon built a natural talent for sniping.

First it was 100 meters.

Then 200 meters.

Then he could hit the head of a Beowulf from 450 meters away, as long as there was no interference.

And soon he was known as the _Phantom of Lighthouse Academy_, but it hardly changed his social status. Both at school or at home.

But that didn't affect him, he built a wall around his mind to protect himself from the loneliness, all he needed was his guns - yes that's all he needed.

But that all changed when he met Akashi and Jaune. He experienced friendship. And those walls that he had carefully build up over time started to crumble. Now he couldn't ignore the bad things and good things alike.

…

After seconds (maybe a minute) of riding the elevator, the turquoise haired hunter finally reached the clock tower of Beacon, which also included Ozpin's office. After catching his breath he tapped in the door lightly.

"Come in." Ozpin's voice called. Nodding, the phantom entered the room. The sounds of the gears and the levers rang in his ears as he was introduced to the green room. In there was a large table and 5 seats. One belonged to the headmaster of Beacon, and the others...

To his other teammates. Kirk swallowed as he looked at Antonio, who gave him a sympathetic smile, but he couldn't resist seeing the other's looks too.

However... Alex wasn't looking at him, nor was she looking anywhere else. She was staring at the ground underneath her feet with a grim expression. But Jasna was a different case.

Her glare could cause the devil to cower in fear.

"Mr. Fire, please, take a seat." Ozpin smiled while holding his coffee close to the mouth. He still had his trademark pokerface on. Quickly sitting next to Antonio, Kirk watched the gray haired man take a long sip of his coffee before setting it down. Jasna rolled her eyes.

Ozpin took out his scroll, pushing and swiping for a few seconds before multiple videos shot forth from it. They were the taping of the Initiation during the second day of Beacon. Other videos contained fight scenes with Grimm or hunters: Each one showing AKJA taking down their targets with ease.

"Antonio Chessa, Kirk D. Fire, Jasna Zora and Alexandra Wilfred... or rather Wilhelmine." Ozpin stared as the videos replayed themselves. "Four highly skilled individuals from across Remnant, come together to form one of the most powerful teams." He gently stood up. "Don't be fooled, I have seen how you've fought, how you adapt to situations. They are very impressive skills and instincts and I commend you for that." A short pause in which he stared them in the eyes respectively.

"However. The key word in that speech is 'individuals'. I do not see a team ready to help each other. I see hostility, fear, oppression and... Chaos."

"Headmaster, what is this about, I'm tir-"

"Jasna, now is not the time to speak your mind." Antonio spoke, growling the young huntress kept quiet.

Ozpin chuckled. "It's is quite alright Mr. Chessa, frankly I'm a bit worn out myself."

"See?"

"But the welfare of the students here is my number one priority." Ozpin stated. "Miss Zora. Do you know what a leader is?"

"Easy! A leader is a role that someone assumes. The leader is the one that leads their subordinates to battle and victory."

"That is correct, but... actually only half correct." Ozpin smiled "Would you like to continue Mr. Chessa?"

"A leader also makes sure that his or her teammates are healthy and fit. Physically and mentally." Antonio answered with his perfect smile. He could already predict where this conversation was going.

"That is correct. If that was the case for team AKJA we wouldn't be here. Could you explain why Mr. D. Fire has been absent from most classes and his own dorm room recently?"

Before Antonio could answer Jasna interrupted. "I don't care about that piglet, he's nothing more that a bacteria in my and Alex's dorm." Kirk flinched at that.

"I see…" Ozpin sighed. "May I ask why do you think of him in such a manner?"

"Ozpin, what he does is certainly illegal and for that he should get a beating!" She almost stood up while saying it.

Ozpin looked surprised and ignored her rudeness. "Really? Do tell."

Kirk started breathing heavily as his heart began to race, sweat was dropping from his face.

"That scum of Remnant takes girls' panties and also shoots photos of their most delicio- I mean embarrassing situations!" Jasna pointed out. Antonio shook his head, she really wanted him gone. Or she was just very, very jealous.

"...I see…" Ozpin closed his eyes. "Anything else?"

"He sells them to others for profit!" Now she pointed at the little guy like a prosecutor would in court. Once again Ozpin merely looked at her.

"…..."

'There won't be a much better time to do this.'

"Ms. Zora, Ms. Wilfred and Mr. Chessa, could you excuse me and Mr. Fire for a moment. I would like to talk to him. In private." Nodding the 3 stood up, Alex had yet to say anything, while Antonio clasped his hand around Kirk's shoulder, before walking out. Jasna gave him one last look before walking about, as the turquoise haired hunter sat there, he heard the door close, leaving him and Ozpin alone.

"Kirk." Ozpin called him by his first name. "Knowing what Ms. Zora has said... this is extremely illegal. Taking photos without consent is an invasion of privacy and a crime."

"Yes."

"Why do you do it then?"

"…I think women are beautiful, just their very being is enough for me to take a picture." Kirk said. "I don't use them for dirty purposes, I just like... art."

"…" Ozpin looked at him "An interesting view Kirk. I know a lot more about your situation than you may be aware of. From these facts I deduced that you fear women and femininity... but also admire them. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir." Kirk answered while fidgeting around on his chair.

"Then I will solve this problem in a discreet manner. You are hereby prohibited from taking photos of girls and women without their consent. Should a complaint about your misdeeds ever reach my ears, you will be banned from this Academy without further notice." Ozpin nodded. "A friend of mine is a psychologist. She... was in a very similar situation to yours before. Her exact words were 'Confront your fear and embrace it'. For that purpose I ask you to participate in sketching activities with the Art club to release those pent up emotions." Ozpin smiled.

"Thank you sir." Kirk's eyes had widened and he looked quite thankful for this second chance.

"You can be thankful to Miss Mayhiro for vouching that you had a genuine reason for this… hobby." The silver-haired headmaster turned around. "I won't turn away anyone that is in need of help, and your talents are very good Kirk, be proud of that, _Phantom of Beacon._"

"I will sir." Kirk nodded with a smile.

"If you would please call the others back in." Ozpin asked. The 3 entered the room again and sat down quickly. "I have discussed Mr. Fire's punishment, but now you must take responsibility as leader Mr. Chessa."

Jasna was about to talk back, but better judgement was in control. "Like you said, a leader takes care of his or her comrades. If one member falls or misbehaves, then it is the leader's job to take responsibility." His words rung deep.

Antonio looked the headmaster into the eyes without flinching.

"Glynda said that you had not taken action about Kirk's absence for a good week. Here at Beacon that is unacceptable." Ozpin stared at Antonio.

"If I may speak in my defense, sir?" Antonio stood up and raised his hands placatory. Ozpin nodded. In response Antonio bowed slightly. "It is true that I left my team a lot of freedom, as I do not feel quite ready to take the burden of leader yet." He admitted calmly. "But it was in my, apparently lacking, judgement that Kirk needed time for himself. His actions might be a mystery to me, but isn't it said that people seek solitude to recover their thoughts?"

"Well put, Mr. Chessa, but I have to disagree. In times of uncertainty a person needs all the support they can get. I want you to understand this. I am not out to punish you, this is just a little guidance towards the correct path." Ozpin looked over his glasses and handed Antonio a sheet of paper. "You are to write down a 1000 word essay about leadership and what responsibilities come with it. You will hand it over to me before the semester holidays arrive. I will ask you to strictly observe your teammates' actions, especially for Ms. Zora and Mr. Fire."

"Hey!" Jasna pouted at that last part.

"If you fail to keep them in line I will have to appoint someone else leader."

"What!?" Jasna shouted. " Little pipsqueak will become leader!?" she pointed at him "I won't accept that!"

"Then I suggest you become more dependable to your teammates Ms. Zora." Ozpin spoke in a calm manner. He hadn't said that it would be Kirk, but it was a good motivation for her to learn. "As for team AKJA, I want you to become more of a team. RWBY, JNPR, LARJ and even CRDL are bonding as teams and hopefully with LARJ's forth member returning, they will continue to grow together. If you are not careful they will leave you behind."

"...behind." Alex said quietly.

"I will do it Headmaster." Antonio nodded with another smile.

"I get it… but no way Pipsqueak will become leader, not over my dead body." Jasna fumed. To prevent that she would have to control herself...

"Right." Kirk said.

"Have a pleasant night then."He nodded and the four left the room without any dispute. After the door closed the four of them walked next to each other with some distance. All the way down the long stairway they were thinking about their personal problems.

* * *

><p>Akashi Mayhiro walked through the door of Beacon's main entrance, his mind set on talking to the headmaster. His new attire was replaced with a high collared long sleeved shirt which was covering his mouth. His warm breath kept his face warm. His pant was a black track pant with orange stripes, like his Hakama. The black armour donned on his right arm was still there.<p>

While he walked the stairs he barely missed a group of people that had just been released from the headmaster's office. They didn't notice him either, because they were in thought.

* * *

><p>Ozpin had just finished his coffee and stretched slightly when the sound of knocking called for his attention.<p>

"Come on in." He called out.

The door opened slowly and after it closed behind him, Akashi was revealed.

"Ah, Mr. Mayhiro. So you have finally returned."

"Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it? Headmaster." The brown-haired hunter was smiling brightly.

"It seems you are over the trouble with your previous weapon now." The headmaster sat back down on his chair. "I know it was a harsh thing to do."

"Yeah, but I've changed from back then, sir."

Akashi walked over and nodded. "I have a new weapon and I think it fits my style much better." Ozpin raised a brow. "Oh and it's not Aura based." Akashi added hastily.

"I will leave that to Mr. Valkin's judgement."

"Valkin?" Akashi crossed his arms with an empty expression. "Who's Valkin?"

"He arrived after you left I fear. He is Beacon's new shop-clerk... and armory supervisor."

"Woah, what else did I miss?" The teen tilted his head and frowned.

"I could tell you the details, but would you not much rather discuss this with your team?" Ozpin winked.

"Yeah." Akashi laughed. "I just hope they will accept me back..."

"That, I cannot say. It is all up to you." He then pulled out a sheet and stamped it. "Welcome back to Beacon Mr. Akashi Mayhiro."

Akashi took the signed paper with a happy face. "It's good to be back Headmaster."

"Your sister will certainly be overjoyed. She seemed rather down lately."

Akashi's face turned pale "What?"

"I took the liberty of informing her about your arrival. I predict that she is on her way here as we speak."

And then it turned even whiter.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy - Dorm room of LARJJNPR - Next morning**

Juge had awoken around 6 am as usual and made use of the time until the sun went up to meditate and and stretch his body. These actions were burned into his daily routine by years of training and strict order under his parents. At this point he would probably do it even if he was in a coma.

His eyes stayed closed while he ventured through the landscape of his mind... or at least thought about something calming that may resemble a landscape.

Something was distracting his attention every now and then, but he tried to focus anyway.

After a while he finally gave in and listened closer to the source of this distraction. There was Jaune's usual snoring an Ren's calm breathing. From farther away he heard the girls' sleeping sounds as well. Every now and then one could hear a mumble coming from under Lucy's blankets. Whatever she was chasing in her dreams seemed to be awfully delicious...

The creaking sound of Nora rolling and kicking in her sleep had become a natural background noise that Juge barely noticed at this point.

He couldn't identify it after all.

With a sigh he opened his eyes and stood up from his bed. It was time to take the usual stroll outside. While putting on his usual outfit he looked over towards the other beds.

...and then he almost let go of his trousers.

There in the formerly abandoned bed, inside the corner that strangely resembled a forest hut, lied a very familiar person. He was snoring as loudly as Jaune and sleeping with all his clothes on as if he had barely managed to lie down, before losing consciousness.

"Stop... touching me... there... sis..." He mumbled in his sleep.

"Akashi..." Juge mumbled. He had read his message and that he was going to return soon, but this was a surprise anyway.

Juge walked over to his friend and rival and looked at him closely. He was wearing a weird black and orange outfit and seemed to have band-aids all over.

"Looks like you had trouble on your way back." Juge shook his head and shrugged. He stared at the ceiling a bit before finally making a decision.

With absolute nonchalance he kicked the brown-haired hunter out of his bed in the middle of the room and turned the lights on.

"W-wha-whuuzzap?!" The now so roughly awoken hunter was looking around in confusion and rubbing his eyes. "It's too bright..." he swayed a bit.

Obviously that noise was enough to awaken the others as well and they all complained about it.

"Good morning everyone." Juge greeted them.

"Dude, that's not how you wake someone up, my sis was clinging to me all night and I just returned so-" He stopped mid-sentence and realised that everyone was staring at him. He gulped. "Right..."

"Could you please not fight in the morning you two." Riza said with eyes that resembled 'z's. After rubbing the sleep away she stopped. "You?!"

"Y-yo!" Akashi waved at them.

Lucy snapped out of her dream like she had just been cut-off and raised her head-phones.

'She even sleeps with those things?'

As if her eyes were tracking down an enemy ship she took Akashi into her cross-hair, aimed... Shoot!

"Akky!" Her head hit his stomach first and catapulted him back against his bed.

"No no no no no no!" Akashi tried to dodge, but it was too late. "OUCH!" He lost all the air from his lungs and his eyes turned blank. "H-hello... cappy..."

"What's going on...?" Jaune looked up from under his blanket, but the sight of his friend almost knocked him out of his pajamas. "You are back? I knew you would come!"Jaune sprinted towards him and hugged him around his shoulder.

Even all that noise wasn't able to awaken the beast, known as Nora, but when Lucy stuffed 20 pockys into Akashi's mouth as a greeting her eyes flew wide open.

"Food detected!" She jumped up and drop-kicked straight into the mass of people. "Nora special greeting attack!"

Juge crossed his arms while watching the chaos unfold. He noticed that Riza was not getting up, which could be connected to her injury. She and Lucy had only returned to the dorm around midnight. But her face told another story. It looked like she was not quite sure how to feel about this.

Pyrrha and Ren only smiled while watching their reunion.

"You have to tell me what happened, man!" Jaune looked at Akashi with expecting eyes.

"W-well... nothing much actually. I just went home for a bit and then Ms. Goodwitch came to visit us-"

"_Glynda Goodwitch_ came to home visit you?!" Jaune's jaw dropped.

"That would explain why she was not here shortly before the test..." Pyrrha murmured in the background.

"Hey, hey, why do you look so beat up Akky?" Nora imitated Lucy's nickname for him while asking.

"I got in a fight with this really strong huntress! She beat me up good, but I also got a hit or two in." He smiled embarrassedly.

They were all happily talking until Riza appeared and slapped him in the face.

"...!" Akashi stared at her and the others got quiet. "Ouchies..." Normally Akashi would have burst out in anger, but he knew that slap was coming to him, one way or another.

Riza didn't say a word and she clearly was in pain from her side. She was holding it with her left hand.

"Riza...!" Akashi looked at the wound in shock. The slap he received faded away. "You're hurt!? What happened?"

"..." Riza kept quiet.

Juge sighed and finally intervened.

"Welcome back Akashi." He softly pushed Riza back on her bed and walked over to the last member of LARJ. "I am not sure if you should look this happy after what you did." His voice was neutral and didn't reveal his own opinion.

"I..."

"Stop." Juge raised one hand. "Let me just tell you that we have every right to be mad at you for leaving without a word and letting the team down." He closed his eyes. "I am sure that everyone agrees that we felt like punching you several times over the course of your absence." The others looked away when he said it... except for Nora who nodded.

Now Akashi looked downcast. He had a complicated expression on his face. His fringe that seemingly grew an inch longer covered his eyes.

"How did you get hurt Flu- I mean Riza." He looked serious.

"... it was a Beowulf at the Survival Test. I wasn't careful enough and got injured. Looks like I dragged everyone down." She looked very exhausted.

"I'm sorry for not being there to protect your back." Akashi who was already sitting on the floor anyway bowed before her until his head touched the recalled his declaration.

"_For them, and for my team... I'll be the foundation of LARJ! And I will be a great hunter who helps people no matter if they are human or faunus." _

"_And I'll be the best teammate one could ever wish for!"_

"...I just said it was my own faul-"

"Actually it was my fault." Juge interrupted her. "I shouldn't have pushed ahead. I'm sorry Riza." He also bowed down.

"I know that it wasn't just that, we talked about thi-"

"No it was my fault!" Jaune declared. "I was way closer to you than Juge and Pyrrha, so I should have gotten your back. I AM SORRY!" Now even Jaune apologized.

"B-but-"

"We are the same." Ren and Nora also apologized. Riza looked visibly embarrassed.

"C-come on now! Stop bowing in front of me and just s-stop this!" She decided that in this situation anger was the best course of action. "How did we get from scolding Akashi to apologizing to me anyway?!"

The group around her smiled and then burst into laughter.

"Gnnn..." Now she could hardly keep being angry with them. "I am not mad about that Akashi. I am not good with social stuff... so it's not like I can tell how I feel about what you did, but I know one thing..." She focused her eyes on him again. "You made Lucy sad. That's why I am angry at you."

Akashi grimaced while keeping his gaze low, he was still on the ground.

"Nuh-uh." Suddenly the only one who had been quiet until now spoke up. Lucy had pulled off her head-phones and was listening to her friends with all her attention. Now she was shaking her head. "I was not sad, because Akky left without saying anything." She stood up and patted Akashi and Riza on the head. "I was sad, because he was alone and we couldn't help him."

"Lucy..." Akashi whispered surprised.

"But now you are back, so I am happy." She smiled brightly.

Akashi's mouth stood open as he stared at this sheer warmth radiating from one person.

"Close your mouth or you will start drooling..." Riza said and pushed his jaw shut.

'I think I understand why Ozpin chose her as our leader after all.' Juge thought to himself.

Now Lucy extended a hand towards Akashi.

"I can stand up by myself, don't worry." The brown-haired teen hastily stood up, but Lucy didn't lower her hand.

"Give it to me now."

"Eh? What...?"

"Pocky. You still owe me from all the way back then."

"HUH?"

"I want it all _ interest_."

"Whhaaaaaaaat?!"

"All in all that makes..." Lucy had pulled out a calculator. "2 tons of strawberry flavoured Pocky, two medium-sized cardboard boxes of chocolate..." While Lucy was counting down a fantastic list and Akashi was squirming on the floor begging for forgiveness,his head repeated banging on the floor**.** The others were smiling. Even Riza.

Juge was sitting down next to her while watching his captain sentence Akashi to this unorthodox punishment.

"Just wait until he sees Weiss and Jasna. This will be fun." He said.

"Oh I think he will be surprised when he meets Weiss alright. But for a totally different reason than with Jasna." One of her ears twitched knowingly.

"You never intended to hold a grudge against him, right?"

"We already decided to welcome him and scold him back at the party. I just... wasn't ready for him to be so... so..."

"Happy?"

"Yes..."

"You know that he doesn't mean anything bad by it. He certainly worried about us as well."

"Right." Riza nodded with a softer expression. "I wonder if this is... what it feels like when a family member comes back..." She wondered with a sad expression.

"No matter how much we went through before, we should always greet a friend with a smile. Same goes for family." Juge said and stood up.

Riza took these words and sealed them deep inside her mind.

"Juuuuuge! Save me, man!" Akashi suddenly grabbed Juge's leg and pulled him into the mess.

"I can't help you with that! Let go of me, you idiot!"

"What was Ms Goodwitch doing at your house?" Jaune was sitting next to them and asking as if the curiosity was killing him.

Ren took a look at his watch. "7 am..." They had to get up soon anyway, so nobody went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy - Campus<strong>

Sometime later they were all on their way to the lectures. The sun was up now and shone brightly down on the students, a few of them were particularly tired.

Akashi released a big yawn. "Huuuwaaaah... I didn't get much sleep at all. Sis pestered me all night after I came back and then someone kicked me out of bed..." He rubbed the tears out of his eyes and slowly started swaying in a zigzag direction.

"_So _sorry about that." Juge said without any remorse at all.

"Now that I think about it though." Jaune started. "What about your new weapon? Isn't that why you left Beacon in the first place?"

"Indeed." Akashi rubbed his nose with confidence. "My new weapon is awesome! It will probably arrive today."

"What is it? You can tell me!" Jaune pressed him more.

"That's a surprise of course!" His laugh was really grating.

"Come down from your high horse and just tell hi-" Juge was about to punch Akashi on the arm when suddenly a shadow appeared right behind the re-enrolled student. Before anyone could even react the shadowy figure grabbed Akashi under their arm and sprinted away.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Everyone stared after them in bafflement.

"What the heeeeeeck?!" Akashi's last words were filled with confusion.

"What..." Jaune started.

"...was..." Lucy continued.

"...that?" Pyrrha finished.

"Somebody save meeeeeee!" Akashi cried as he turned a corner.

...

"Who are you and why are you so damn strong?" Akashi asked while struggling in the iron tight grip of his kidnapper.

"Calm down lad. I am a friend." The old voice answered calmly. Akashi looked down and saw silver-gray hair fluttering in the wind. An old man full of scars was carrying him with ease.

"If that's so.. could you please let me down? The air up here is kinda thin."

"Hohoho I see. But this is faster, so bear with it a little longer, will ya?" The polite kidnapper was sprinting ahead with no intention of stopping.

After another minute of this strange transportation they finally reached the air-ship landing zone.

"Are you going to fly me out of the country now?" He had seen enough movies to know where this was going.

"Want a vacation right after your first day of school already? This generation is nothing but slackers."

"Ha Ha. Clever." The teen replied as he looked at the sky. There was no sign of a flying vehicle... yet.

When they reached a bench close to the field the kidnapper finally let go of him and sat down, breathing a little heavily. For now Akashi did not run away like his life was on the line, because he was not sure if he could outrun this guy, even in lightweight mode.

"So... what are we doing here?" He tried to ask without sounding too impatient, even though he was running late for his first class in a while.

"Ya know... huff... It woulda been easier if somebody told me where ya lived. I had ta search all 'round for yer little group and then when I finally found ya... huff... it was already this late." The man spoke a little incoherently because he was out of breath.

"So is this about my package?" Akashi asked randomly. This was the air-ship landing zone and he _was_ expecting his weapon.

"Smart guy... huff..." The old man straightened his back. "That young lady told me I'd have ta bring you along to receive the package, ya know?"

"What? I totally didn't know about that!" That was news to him. He expected to find it delivered to his dorm room after lectures.

"This Shelia girl was really sure though."

"Shelia Lily." Akashi knew her from his dad's company. She was a nice person, but really accurate about orders, despite being a little weird, It was impossible for her to mix it up.

Even if she did, it would not go down well.

Why was his dad so adamant about him being there to receive it?

As he was lost in thought the plane promptly appeared on the sky. Without much trouble it landed very precisely in the middle of the landing zone. The machine was still humming when a woman in a pilot suit exited through the front door and took off her flying goggles.

"Greetings Mr. Mayhiro!" She saluted.

"Just Akashi is fine Shelia. It feels weird when you call me the same thing as dad." He chuckled.

"Certainly Mr. Akashi!"

'So the Mister stays...?' His eye twitched

Valkin stood up from the bench and stretched his back.

"Looks like we're no second to early." He winked at Akashi and played with his moustache.

Shelia moved towards the cargo part of the plane and opened the door widely. After rummaging inside she unfastened the restraints on a huge crate. With some trouble she pulled it out, but Valkin already appeared at her side to help her carry it.

"This is the delivery for Akashi Mayhiro, send off by Kagami Mayhiro. Please sign right here." She pulled out a delivery sheet and handed a pen to Akashi. The young hunter signed it carefully and then returned the pen.

"With that my part is done. Please enjoy the goods. A wonderful day to you gentlemen." She waved them goodbye and entered the pilot cabin.

"See you Shelia!" Akashi waved back.

"Hope to make business with y'all again." Valkin yelled over the sound of the engine starting again. As the plane left Beacon the old man set the crate down on the bench and waited.

"So you must be this Mr. Valkin... the shop-clerk, right?"

Valkin's shoulders jerked a little at that question. "Ya think I'm ta old to-! I mean... I am not just a shop-clerk, boy. I also supervise the armory. And I'll be the one to inspect your weapon."

"Inspect? But my father already checked it, so it should be-"

"I will decide about that. Those Promethean Maniacs are not known for their traditional designs, no offense to yer father of course." The old man shrugged.

'Really...?' The hunter chose not to talk back.

"Fine..." Akashi rummaged through the crate and gave his still sealed weapon to the weapon smith.

"Isn't it neat?" Akashi grinned proudly.

"My boy... it's-"

"It's still sealed you know, but that's in standby mode." Akashi smiled. "If you gasp it tightly..." The object that Valkin held glowed orange before shifting its components into Akashi's True weapon. "See? How do you like it now?"

"Could use some more stability though... and what's with those edges?" Valkin expertly analysed it and pointed out flaws. With every second Akashi's face became more sullen.

"Alright I got it!" He finally snapped. "It's not your work, so you don't like it."

"No way, boy. My work is far from perfect. I'm only pointing out what can be improved and I'd do the same for my own creations." He said seriously. "I gotta analyse this more closely in my workshop... I mean the armoury. You can have it back this afternoon. That is if it's safe to use." He winked again.

"It's fine!" He was sulking and walked towards the Academy again. "Now I am late for classes too." He grumbled.

"Don't worry too much, or your hair will turn as gray as mine!" Valkin's rough laugh followed him all the way to the entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy - Lecture Hall 3<strong>

Another unique lesson with professor Mayhiro was about to start.

"I never thought I'd envy Riza for being bedridden. But looking at the professor's smug face can do this to you." Weiss mumbled.

"Why is she so happy?" Ruby wondered.

"Everyone open your books to page 25... or something ~"

"_Or something_?!" Weiss and Pyrrha asked simultaneously. Nobody got ever used to her.

In that moment the door opened wide and a heavily breathing Akashi entered. "Almost... made it..." He panted.

"Forget about the lecture, come in my arms Akky!" She jumped at him, but he managed to keep her away with a high kick to her stomach.

"Get back to teaching dammit!" He screamed comically. "You had me in your grip all night already!"

"All night he says." Yang snickered. Juge shook his head.

"W-wha- when- why?" Weiss eyes started spinning.

"Hiiiiii there Akashiiii!" Ruby waved at him.

The rest of the students watched the scene with the usual surreal feeling as if it was some sort of reoccurring TV show.

"Meh, so he really did come back." Jasna looked displeased.

Kirk on the other hand widened his eyes in pleasant surprise. He jumped down the seats and appeared next to Akashi.

"Welcome back." He said happily.

"Yo Kirk! It's been a while." Akashi greeted him while desperately pushing his sister off.

"Yes... a while." Kirk nodded and barely stopped the tears from flowing out his beautiful eyes.

Weiss Schnee took a deep breath before slowly rising from her seat, Ruby looked at her funny before realising what she was doing. "Go get 'em Weiss!"

"Hush you." She shot back before calming herself.

"Akashi..." Both hunters locked eyes for a second, Alexis let go of her baby brother, while Kirk retreated back to his team. All eyes were on the two.

"Weiss." He stated back.

'I was right, he's still mad at me.' She surmised from his short reply.

"Listen to me... it won't take long." Weiss closed her eyes. "I, Weiss Schnee..." She began.

"...am sorry!" She exclaimed and bowed her head before him, however Akashi was doing the exact same as her. They even bumped heads.

"B-but why?" she stuttered. " I should be the one apologizing!"

"I yelled at you for reason that you had no part in, though it did anger me... a true man never takes his anger out on others!" He said, still bowing "Especially on women!"

"But!" Weiss yelled out. "You surely remember the night you left. Those words I threw at you... they were really mean-spirited and hurtful. I have realised that and take responsibility for your disappearance from Beacon." She muttered. "I even slapped you..."

Akashi scratched his head. Of course he remembered her words and he also remembered being quite pissed at her back then, but that was in combination with getting his favourite hammer banned and being reminded of the bullying in his past... But he was more mature than that, his family taught him well. He knew what he did was wrong... even if he didn't show it.

"Then, how about we say we both messed up?" He smiled "That way you don't have to bow to someone like me."

Weiss looked at him as if she only now realised something.

"They were all right..." She whispered. In her head she thanked Riza from the bottom of her heart.

"Hm? What was that?"

Her response was a punch to his chest, making him groan. Weiss pointed her delicate finger at him. "You said yourself. You're a man right!?"

"Y-yes?"

"Then promise me you'll better become a better man in every way, so that I never have to go through this again. I was seriously worried that you had left Beacon because of me." She huffed.

"Aren't we self-centred?" Suddenly Yang laid an arm around her shoulders.

"It's not like your scoldings are THAT horrible, Weiss." Ruby shrugged.

"I would say it is natural for a heiress to be so self-absorbed." Blake raised a brow.

"Mmmrrhgmmm shut up! What is with this sad excuse for a lecture anyway? Aren't we supposed to be learning something here? Professor, stop hugging that cretin and get back to work. I don't believe this!" She finally exploded and returned to commanding everyone around her. It was a real relief to her and her team as well.

But Alexis wasn't even considering to listen to her students and kept grasping after her brother, who in turn tried to keep her away.

The lesson didn't recover from this sudden Mayhiro virus and the students treated it as some sort of improvised home-room.

* * *

><p><strong>Mess Hall - Afternoon<strong>

"I'm your host, Holly Cruz, and you are listening to Beacon radio! Are you all doing fine in the final sprint? Only a little more than one week until the semester break and we are still going strong! For many there will be one last test before the long awaited break, but don't you worry about it. Just write down what you remember and answer honestly and your head will be cleansed for the holidays." The cheerful voice of Beacon radio station's top hostess resounded from a small player on the cafeteria table.

"She always sounds so happy." Jaune commented.

"For anyone who has a missing item to report, please go to the janitors room and file a complaint. There have been a lot of stealings reported lately, but you should make sure it was really stolen and not just lost. Accusing people of theft without proof is not cool. But to those real thieves out there I say: Bad! If you don't want to have to deal with me you better stop!" Noise could be heard in the background and a few seconds later another host appeared. Apparently Holly had to be cooled down, because she got really mad at the thieves.

"This girl has spunk. I like it." Jasna commented with a grin.

"The upper-classmen love her. Especially the guys." Antonio added. His friends in the higher years had told him apparently.

"Why are you listening to the radio even here Riza?"

"It's pretty much the only thing I can waste my time with aside from reading, so it turned into a habit I guess." She admitted.

"When will you be able to attend classes again?"

"Ms. Utage said it will at least take five more days, possibly more." The fox faunus answered annoyed. Being cooped up in the dorm room all day was visibly going on her nerves.

"I will spend time with you Riza ~~" Lucy offered.

"No. I know you only want to skip classes and I will be the last person to give you an excuse for that." Her voice was resolute.

"I'll even give you my pudding ~"

"Why are you trying to bribe me into it? That only proves my poin-MMGH?!" A spoonful of chocolate pudding was forced into her mouth.

"Tasty, yes ~?"

While Riza tried to resist the sweet seduction of chocolate Akashi and Juge talked lively.

"Looks like those two didn't change at all."

"The same can be said about you. Did you really 'find your answer'?" Juge tilted his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Akashi acted as if he was deeply hurt. "I sure did." Now he was grinning again. "Did you know that I am a descendant to a long faunus bloodline?"

"Seriously?" Now Juge looked genuinely shocked. Riza's ears perked up.

"What are you blabbering?" She pushed Lucy's arm away. "I am not trying to call you a liar, but as a faunus myself I am pretty confident that I can tell humans and my kind apart." Her eyes squinted. "And you are human."

"It's been many generations since then. The faunus blood was so watered down that we are just human now." Akashi waved her doubts away. "I'm not pretending to be a faunus now, but I want to honor my ancestors. They fought for human and faunus equality and peace. I want to do the same."

"You are going to fight for faunus rights?" Now even Blake looked at him with suspicion.

"Not directly. I am not sure if I can convince the masses to accept faunus by myself, but I know that I want to stop those who are actively destroying every chance for that peace."

"The White Fang..." Blake muttered.

"Exactly."

"Are you saying only the faunus are responsible for this situation?!" The black haired girl glared at him.

"N-no, that's not it-" Akashi wanted to deny her accusations, but suddenly Weiss interfered.

"Faunus are mostly thieves and criminals, especially the White Fang."

"Hey!" Riza felt insulted.

"...with exceptions of course." The heiress added.

"Maybe your view is just too narrow." Blake retorted.

"Are you seriously defending those ruffians who break into stores and attack innocent people?"

"They have flaws, but you can't just generalise people like that."

"Isn't that exactly what the White Fang is doing though?"

A heated argument started between the two members of RWBY. The origin of the topic, Akashi, was keeping quiet and scratching his head. Riza who was inclined to defend her faunus brothers and sisters didn't find the strength to yell at people right now.

"Still think it is so easy to change the world?" Juge asked with a spoon in his mouth.

"..." He shrugged. "I am not gonna give up so fast."

"I would be just happy if I can reach the break without being beaten to death by your sister." Jaune had finished his meal and massaged his sore muscles.

"Right! I totally forgot that she is training you." The younger brother seemed proud. "So how's it going?"

"Don't you see? I am the picture of strength and manliness already. Right ladies?" He smiled charmingly at Riza and Lucy.

For the first time in a while Lucy had a hysterical laugh flash and Riza looked away as if she had just seen something extremely embarrassing.

"Looks like _the Jaune_ is still too much for them." Akashi patted his friend's shoulder.

"Strength lies also in the mind." Pyrrha patted his other shoulder.

"Thanks for nothing!" He yelled at the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy - 1 week later<strong>

"Thank you so much!" Riza said sweetly as her fist left the inverted face of another bully. That was the third one and he really hit the stone floor flatly. She rubbed her blood covered fist clean on one of their shirts and dusted her clothes off. "I really needed to test my body strength. Looks like I have a full comeback."

Behind her Velvet stared at the scene with a mix of fright and admiration.

"Instead of bullying an innocent faunus, why don't you get yourself a useful hobby? I would suggest burning flammable trash like yourself in the nearest incinerator." She couldn't suppress a confident smile before turning away.

Velvet thanked her and continued to search for her team. She had lost them after the last lecture and ran into these three bullies. After Riza came to her aid they made the wrong assumption that her bandages were still fresh.

"Good timing." She whispered and pulled the bandages off. Underneath, her old wound had completely disappeared. The stitches had been taken out days ago, but Reiko suggested that she better not take the bandages off until they were sure that the wound was definitely not opening again. Riza's power to recover should not be underestimated!

While walking towards the library for a check she encountered Blake. The black-haired girl seemed a little restless.

"Good day." Riza greeted her cheerily. "Are you looking for something?"

"Hi... no I am fine." Blake answered a little sluggishly.

"You don't_ seem_ fine." The blonde girl picked up on her friend's worries easier every day. "Just talk to me. I may not be very skilled at social stuff, but I will try." She gave Blake something that she herself deemed a reassuring smile.

Blake sighed in defeat. "It's Weiss."

"When is it not her?" Riza said jokingly.

"I just can't bear that biased little..."Blake bit her lip mid-sentence. "She really sees things too narrowly."

"Is this about the faunus situation again? You two have been at it for days now." Her fox ears sank down uncomfortably. "I feel like your arguments just end up making you go into more extreme positions..."

"Riza, you are a faunus! How can you just calmly listen to her insults?" Blake asked.

She stayed quiet for a bit. Then she spoke slowly.

"I am used to being an outcast."

"So you just accept your role? What people's biased views force upon you?!" Blake got visibly worked up.

Riza shook her head and sighed. "It's not like that. I am proud to be a faunus." This was a very important fact to her. "...but I see what the White Fang does too. My family always stayed neutral even back in the human-faunus war. I dare anyone to look down on me directly and they will regret it, but I can't speak for a whole race."

"..." Blake didn't seem convinced.

"What happened to all the other kids back then?" Finally Riza asked the question that had been nagging on her ever since Blake revealed their shared past.

"...they joined the White Fang." The black haired girl looked into the distance while holding her right arm.

'So it was like that after all.' Riza had expected something like that.

"And..." Blake was about to say something else, but then she noticed someone in another hallway closing in. "It's her." Her eyes narrowed and she walked in the opposite direction. "See you..." Her goodbye was very quiet.

Again Riza sighed. She was not sure how to help her friend in this situation.

Weiss walked over, but she hadn't noticed Blake.

"Oh hello... Riza." Her face showed some discomfort. "Are you on your way to the dorms?"

"No, I am actually about to go to the library. I got to catch up on the topics I've missed."

"I see, that's... commendable." Apparently she was really trying to sound positive and complimenting.

"You don't have to go easy on me. I saw how you went at it with Blake recently. I can take a few more negative waves." She was only half joking. Weiss flinched.

"I do not hate faunus in general. It is just something that happened back in my past... involving the White Fang." Weiss looked genuinely sad.

'Both of them have bad memories with them, but are still fighting over trivialities.' She realised the irony in this conflict.

"Maybe you should be more clear about that then. Remember what I told you before. Honesty pays off."

"But it is also my honest opinion that most of them are criminals. If that is by choice or forced on them... I cannot tell." Her expression switched between guilty and resolute.

"I agree."

"W-what?!" Weiss looked at her as if Riza had just grown a second head.

"Only a blind person wouldn't recognise the reality of this world. As a faunus I experienced a lot of bad things in human society. It's easy to get angry and fall into a dark hole. Maybe I would have fallen long ago."

"What do you mean...?"

"There is a burning hatred inside me... but it isn't for humans... it's for Grimm. I don't have time to waste on hating people if these monsters roam free as they please." Riza made a fist with all her power.

"..." Weiss didn't seem happy with that answer.

"Talk things through with Blake. Maybe you will find a better answer with someone who isn't such a lost cause like me." Riza waved her goodbye before leaving for the library.

The young heiress stared after her, deeply in thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Track Field<strong>

Antonio watched as Jasna tried to hit Kirk with all her might. She was wearing her gauntlets and the blades were already activated. Those _Slasher Fists_ were able to deal some serious damage to a person. Kirk was either very trustful that she wouldn't slice him into sushi or he was more confident in his dodging ability than Antonio.

"Hah! Huaaah! Hmph!" Jasna was breathing controlled and yelled every time she hit thin air and then sliced through the ground. Kirk jumped backwards and sidewards in a complicated pattern that didn't allow her to close in too easily. "Stop running already!"

"No." Kirk simply answered while doing a backflip.

"The exercise would be pointless if you killed him, dear Jasna." Antonio called out to her with a smile.

"I... hah... know." She yelled while slashing a deep scar into the earth where Kirk had been only a second before.

This was a practice fight and an exercise that had the goal to improve teamwork. By understanding each other's fighting styles and by cooperating they would grow as a team... or that was the intention.

Antonio leaned his head on one hand while mustering his partner a few meters away on a rock. The black-haired girl stared at the sky instead of focussing on the here and now. She had been like that for a long time now. It was hard to get any word out of Alexandra.

"Would you please cooperate a little bit, Miss Wilfred?" He asked her politely for the dozens time.

"..." She didn't react too much. With one hand she smacked the idea away as if it was his hand.

"Hm." This was not working out at all. As leader he would need to solve this crisis, but could he even afford to confront this woman any more? It was obvious that she was not connected to Beacon anymore, mentally at least. Her past was currently overshadowing everything.

Ozpin's words did not leave his head though. It was like a fly swishing around his head. He couldn't catch it and had to bear its incessant buzzing forever.

_In times of uncertainty a person needs all the support they can get._

He didn't disagree, but in the end...

With intentionally loud movements he stood up and walked towards the silent girl. Maybe Ozpin was right, but Antonio had his own way of doing things. When he finally reached her he pointed his umbrella at her.

"Won't the black ice-queen fight this shining white knight?" He said in a very pompous manner.

One of Alex's eyes twitched a little. She slowly turned her head towards him.

"You will never let that chess piece go, huh?" She gritted her teeth.

'She does remember the Initiation after all.' Antonio smiled inside, but outwardly he was just looking down on her.

"White Knight? _You?_ Don't make me laugh. How could such a cowardly man call himself a knight..." Her words were filled with dismay, but her eyes were focused on the present again.

"Your words barely reach my ears. Locked up inside your little ice-castle, you lost the ability to communicate with the outside world? How pitiful." Antonio felt like his performance was quite good, albeit a little heavy on the drama.

"Is this some sort of theatrical performance?" Now Alexandra looked really angry. She got up and pushed his umbrella to the side. "Or are you actually that sort of despicable man?"

"Why don't you find out? Whatever I may be, at least I know _where_ and _when_ I am." The well-dressed hunter spun his closed umbrella around several times and then pointed it back at her. "_Where _are you? And _when_ do you intend to come back to us?" He stepped back and forth. "Isn't he the coward who stands still forever?" Okay now he was just goofing around.

Alexandra was slowly catching on to him, but her temper was not open for rational thought right now. She pulled out her beloved desert eagles and pointed them at the team leader of AKJA.

"You will regret finding out." Her aim was very calm and accurate. "And also that you angered me." _Blam._ The first shot opened the fight. It was aimed at Antonio's feet and send some grass and dirt flying around.

"Regret is better than stagnation." He said nonchalantly and opened his umbrella to shield himself from the barrage of bullets. When the impacts stopped he lowered it slightly, just in time to see Alexandra's leg accelerate towards his side. In one swift motion he closed his umbrella and used it to block her attack.

Now that his shield was down she raised her guns at his chest and fired without hesitation.

'So she is using practice bullets.' He thought to himself. But he wouldn't let himself get hit even by those! To make her come back to her senses he would have to beat her. With his semblance he increased the friction of the bullets long enough to be able to dodge. It looked like they had slowed down for just one second.

After that he swiped her legs and as expected she jumped over his sweep, but he had already hit her with his umbrella against her shoulder. She made a pained expression , but then kicked him against the arm to send his umbrella flying. They both back stepped to gain some distance.

Antonio had already caught his weapon again and went back into a stance.

"Not bad. I was almost worried when you tried to shoot me with those practice bullets..."

"Practice bullets?" She asked without a hint of humor. Behind Antonio the two bullets that had hit the ground instead of him exploded into fire and left two huge burned circles in the grass.

"...oh." He gulped. For some reason he started regretting to have angered her.

"Don't chicken out now." For the first time in days she showed a smile. If only it hadn't been accompanied by several bullets from her guns...

* * *

><p><strong>Main Hall<strong>

"Aaaah I forgot how much lectures suck." Akashi was walking down the stairs with his arms behind his head.

"I _almost_ forgot that you were just sleeping through all of it." Weiss said with a tired expression.

"It's important to rest when you can! Who knows when there will be a big fight again."

"Are you expecting an invasion any time soon...?" She shook her head. "At least the Vytal Festival is close. Finally something to look forward too. Next semester will be very interesting."

"Yeah..." Akashi agreed, he didn't seem to keen on something.

They had just gotten their test results for the final test before semester break and it turned out pretty much the same as last time. Weiss purposely didn't comment on Akashi's results at all and held back any negative notion.

As they reached the end of the stairs they both went different ways.

"See ya Weiss! Greet the others from me." He yelled after her.

"I will." She said courtly and entered the west wing.

The young Mayhiro stared after her and shrugged. She had been surprisingly nice this last week and he didn't want to ruin that mood. He should really try to stay awake through the lessons or she might soon reach her boiling point... "Hn."

While contemplating these things he accidentally ran into someone and fell on his behind.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his bottom and got up fast. "I'm sorry for bumping into you. I was in thou-" Then he realised just who he had bumped into. "J-j-j-jasna?!"

The short-haired girl got up from the floor she had so roughly been pushed against and dusted off her skirt. Her silence made Akashi's heart freeze in fear.

"L-look, it was just an accident! I swear on Juge's entire life savings that I didn't want to-"

"Shut up pig." She interrupted him. He flinched and expected a fist, but she just glared at him and walked on.

"Huh? W-w-wait! You are not going to... hit me?"

"Do you want to be beaten to a pulp? Are you some maso-pig?" She looked disgusted and left the hall.

Ouch. That was a pretty bad accusation, but he was genuinely surprised at her mercy. Surely the old Jasna would have already grabbed him and dragged him through all the hallways just to hang him over the school-roof to make him squeal!

That might have been an exaggeration.

In that moment a very beat up looking Antonio entered the scene. He was wearing his usual olive green shirt and sleeveless black vest, but they looked a little dishevelled and torn.

"Was that her?" He pointed his thumb at the hastily disappearing tomboy.

"Hm? Hello there Akashi. No, this was not Jasna's doing." He tried to straighten himself while saying that."Today's training... was a little rough." He added.

"How's Kirk doing?"

"He and Jasna haven't killed each other yet."

That was probably good news... Akashi felt some sympathy for the leader of AKJA.

"Is she sick or something? I was pretty sure I would be minced meat after bumping into her." He scratched his head.

"Jasna is... holding back. The headmaster has made a it very clear that AKJA will have to change. And if I am not up to it... well she fears that Kirk might become the new leader."

"Kirk?" Akashi started laughing. "He is a good guy, but I doubt he would make it."

"Possibly. Mr. Fire showed some great improvements though. He hasn't been taking any pictures of girls recently and is fully devoted to improving himself." Antonio sounded almost proud.

"Hahaha yeah..." Akashi looked the other way. He clearly remembered the events three days ago when he got all the 'articles' that he had been missing out on for the time he had left. The trusty salesmen was suspiciously small and taciturn. "Want to relax in the library?" He changed the topic.

"The library? That's the last place I would expect you to relax at." Antonio replied.

"They have that quiet corner for people to study and it's really relaxing. You can even talk without getting hissed at by the librarian."

"..." The teen looked like he suspected some other motive, but then he gave in. "I will gladly tag along. But why so suddenly, if I may ask?"

"Truth is I never hung out with anyone from your team but Kirk. I feel like I have to catch up." Akashi smiled.

Antonio smiled back. "I understand."

* * *

><p><strong>Library<strong>

Akashi and Antonio had indeed settled down in the separate study room, which was relatively empty. So close to the semester break nobody felt like studying anymore it seemed.

They both sat down on a bench while looking outside the giant windows. The whole room was surrounded by glass, there were no walls, just huge windows. One had a very nice view from up here and the sun was warmly shining through the glass.

"Reminds me of a greenhouse."

"The only thing that grows here is knowledge." Antonio replied with a smirk.

"Pff ~"

He pulled out a bottle of soda and took a big gulp.

"What are you going to do around break?"

"I didn't think about it yet." Antonio confessed.

"Don't you want to visit your parents?"

"Maybe. But my parents do not care much for emotional reunions. They expect me to work hard and see results."

"Sounds rough man." Akashi grimaced.

"It's fine. They treat me like a person and pay my living expenses, that's all I can ask for."

'I think your idea of family is a little too pragmatic.' Akashi thought to himself.

As they sat there and made small-talk another young man entered the fray. It was Jaune and he looked mighty exhausted. The blond boy walked towards them and threw himself on the bench.

"What's up Jaune?" Akashi patted him on the back.

"J-just catching my breath..." He said and rubbed his hurting back. "Your sister is a demon instructor."

"Ahaha... yeah I know."

"And she is constantly asking me what you are up to..."

"Aha... I expected that."

"And in exchange for making me a great hunter she wants me to knock you out and tie you up for her..."

"Ah-WHAT?!" Akashi jumped back and almost fell off the bench.

"Joking man." Jaune laughed at his reaction. Sometimes even he could make a good joke.

"Don't scare me like that!" Akashi released his breath and sat back down.

The three of them were drifting around in the comfortable quietness and warmth of the afternoon sun. This place was really an isle of recreation and peace.

And then Akashi stiffened up.

"H-hey isn't that Jasna?" He pointed at the brawler who was indeed sitting at another table diagonally to them. Her back was turned to them, so she didn't notice their presence fortunately.

"What's she doing here?" Jaune asked with honest wonder. The idea that she might have been here to study didn't cross any of their minds.

"Writing a letter I suspect." Antonio finally gave them an answer.

"She writes letters?"

"She can write?"

"You guys are quite rude as long as she is out of earshot..." Antonio was sweating. "Jasna writes letters regularly. You can see her sitting here often."

"Who is she writing to? Her family?"

"I don't know who it is, but it can't be her family. Jasna is an orphan."

The other two went quiet and looked guilty.

"Don't worry, she never complained about it. Jasna is a strong girl." Antonio smiled warmly.

"She sure is giving it some thought. Look at her biting on her pen." Jaune looked at her. She was indeed gnawing on the back of her pen in thought. It was almost cute. _Almost._

"Look, now she writes!" Akashi commented. They followed her movements. "Kinda... slow."

"She just puts_ a lot_ of thought into every letter." Antonio tried to protect his teammate's pride.

"I can almost read what she is writing just from watching her hand move..." Akashi said while squinting his eyes. "Right now she writes... 'Pig number 2 came back... still a pig...' Huh? That sounds familiar."

"I wonder if she uses aliases or just really categorizes everything as pigs and numbers..." Jaune tilted his head.

"From that sentence I think she is talking about you Akashi."

"What? I am no pig."

"But you left Beacon and came back recently. It looks like she thinks you stayed the same and she is happy about it."

"You can tell all that from just so little?!" Jaune asked questioningly.

"Quiet! Next sentence... 'Have to stay put... piglet will... take over...' ... it is?" They watched as Jasna put a lot of strength into the pen and almost ripped the paper at that sentence.

"She is worried that her actions will lead to Kirk becoming our team leader."

"Looks like that is really eating on her. The paper feels her pain." They all stared at her some more.

"Woah what now?!" Akashi asked with a scared expression. Jasna was biting on the pen so hard that she bit off its tip. She spat it out and then added another sentence. "Uhm.. 'Pig number 3 is getting closer to Goldilocks... I have to... with a brick.. make it look like an accident...' she writes."

They all stayed quiet.

"I feel like I am witnessing a crime in the planning." Jaune mumbled.

"Maybe we should not pry too much into her personal affairs." Antonio repeated.

"Uhm... I am too curious. Please translate for me Anto." He called the other hunter by his nickname.

"I think she is jealous of Juge... for hanging out with Yang."

"They are what?!" Now Akashi was the one who looked like he got hit with a brick.

"Jasna is certainly overreacting. Those two are just on better terms than she could be right now. She is always overprotective of the other girls."

"Yang is the last girl that needs protection..." Akashi closed his eyes in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Somewhere outside Yang sneezed. Team RWBY was on their way to Vale City right now. They wanted to check out the preparations for the festival. Weiss was intend on scanning their enemies out too.<p>

* * *

><p>Farther away from the library Juge and Lucy were walking in an incoherent line. The red-head had a new favourite song and she was never taking off those head-phones. In fact she got so absorbed into the world of music that she didn't watch her step at all.<p>

"Careful!" Juge barely managed to redirect her path before she crashed into the metal fence. Then she somehow managed to almost fall down a slope, followed by running down the stair, despite needing to go up.

After a while he just held her head with on hand and stopped her movement entirely to catch a breath.

"You really are a handful, leader." He said while exhaling. Lucy was humming in response. Her child-like joy just beat any reasoning. There was nobody who could have the heart to take her head-phones off and make her sad.

The peaceful(?) times were harshly interrupted by an old man who looked like he had just been stung by bee. Or twenty.

"Grrmph... I ain't young enough for this shop-clerk nonsense... what's wrong 'bout a good old wooden pen? Do youngsters these days really want that pink plastic garbage? I can build 'em a perfectly sharp sword, I can, but they want key-chains for their scrolls..." His ramblings were constant and very detailed.

"Good day, Mr. Valkin, sir." Juge greeted him politely. It was important to show respect towards veteran hunters.

"Huh? Oh the young Velmón. Good to see ya, my boy." His face turned from a frown to a smile in an instant. "How's yer father doing?"

"Same as always, sir."

"Meaning Julia is still on his case constantly, I reckon?" He laughed heartily.

Juge nodded. It was to be expected, but Valkin actually dared to call his mother by her first name.

"There is something I want to talk to your team about if that is okay."

Juge looked at Lucy who was not paying attention. "I think she agrees with your terms." He said with a shrug.

"Nice. Ya all come to my office soon, alright?" By 'office' he probably meant the armory.

"I will tell Akashi and Riza."

"Hohoho I can't wait to see the little Missy up and about again. Being forced to sit around all day really is horrible."

Just why did he look like he could totally relate to her?

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy - Armory<strong>

Akashi had met Riza on his way out of the library and they walked towards the meeting place as a group. Neither of them knew what was up, but Juge had send them a message over scroll to come meet him at the armory.

"That old man better be finished with Velvet's stuff by now."

"Velvet is doing fine?" Akashi asked worriedly.

"She is okay. Her team wasn't as bad as we thought at first." Riza smirked.

They reached the door to the armory which had a build in window, so that one could see inside beforehand. A sign saying 'CLOSED' was hanging outside.

Inside the room there were several people and one of them recognized Akashi.

"So we meet again Akashi Mayhi-_Bwagh!_" The young hunter hadn't noticed her behind the door and rammed it straight into her face. "Uuunnghgg..."

"Are you okay Jane?!" Another woman was kneeling down to look at her face.

"Huh? Maryjane!" Now Akashi realised who had been standing behind the door. "I'm sorry about that!" He nervously waved his hands while his head drew a blank.

"I'm... fine..." Maryjane said as she held her red nose with both hands.

"Are you sure Jane? You look like you are going to cry." The other woman with long dark-blonde hair was patting her head.

"Am not." Maryjane stood up and stiffened her face. The corners of her eyes were totally wet. To distract from that fact she pointed at the newcomers. "So we finally meet again Akashi Mayhiro!"

"It's been a week Jane." The other huntress chuckled.

"Uhm hi." Akashi said belatedly. "Thanks for carrying me home."

"No problem hun." The other huntress winked at him. "You are not as heavy as you look, Grimm-rider." Her words were teasing.

"I see you are already familiar with Mary and Tahli." A voice from the back asked for their attention. It was Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon was sitting behind the desk that clearly belonged to Valkin, who was instead leaning against a shelf.

"Headmaster?" Riza looked surprised. "What have you done this time?" Her eyes immediately fell onto the other two member of LARJ that had already arrived before them.

Juge shook his head and took off Lucy's head-phones. She suddenly looked like she had been thrown into cold water.

"Eh?"

"Nobody has done anything wrong, Ms Inari. Please sit down and listen if you want. I am not forcing anyone to be here of course." Ozpin leaned back and his presence sank into the background. He was just a spectator in here.

"Ahem. As the headmaster said, it's got nothing to do with any trouble... at least not yet." The old hunter smiled roughly.

"So what exactly is this proposal you were talking about?" Juge asked.

"Matter of fact is, that I am old." Valkin suddenly declared out of nowhere. Everyone stared at him and waited for him to continue, but the silence just kept going.

"And that's why..." Ozpin whispered.

"...and that's why I can't take care of everything by my lonesome anymore." The gray-haired hunter finally finished his sentence, clearly miffed that the suspension build up had been broken.

"Do you need an assistant for your shop old man?" Riza asked as informal as ever.

"Not yet." Valkin laughed. "Though I'd wish somebody else took care of the shop..." He added between his teeth.

"We are here for a mission." Tahli finally gave them some idea.

"A mission?" Akashi was now fully awake and interested.

"Yep. I saw your fights and your determination and I can't think of anyone better suited to do the job." Valkin laughed again.

"Really? Aren't there a lot more experienced students at this academy?" Riza smelled something fishy.

"Sure, sure, but this isn't about who is the strongest, or best." Valkin explained. "It's a simple request from my company."

"Vulcanus Forge..." Juge said.

"Right on. We have a little problem with a delivery. I fear that our transport has been involved in an accident."

"So why don't you send someone to look for the truck and the driver?"

"That's the problem I tell ya. The swamps are infested with Grimm. The truck had automatic defense systems, but it ain't worth nothing if they get unlucky once." The old man crossed his arms with a dark expression. "The driver was one of my first employees. I don't wanna tell his wife bad news."

Everyone looked serious now.

"Beacon is an Academy that trains hunters and huntresses. Part of that training are assignments from outside, because field experience is the best way of improvement." Ozpin explained. "Usually we do not send out first years... but I have deemed your team able enough. Mr. Valkin has been very clear that he trusts you with this as well."

"Hohoho you'll make me blush Ozzy!" The veteran slapped the headmaster on the back, which made him sigh in return.

"So you want us to search for your employee and return the delivery?" Juge asked.

"Indeed. If you could bring back the truck as well... those things are really expensive..." He added with a small voice.

"We will accompany you." Now Tahli spoke up again. "Our association is very interested in the area around_ Roxford village_." She explained. Maryjane was just staying next to her like a robot on stand-by.

"Yeah you can learn a thing or two from these fine huntresses." Valkin laughed. "With them around you won't have to be scared of the mission. It's practically a field trip."

"I saw Mary's power. He is not joking." Akashi agreed. "But I hit her pretty hard too."

"You want to have a rematch?" Her eyes lit up.

"N-not yet." The young Mayhiro rejected the idea. He still had a few bruises from the last time.

"So are you guys accepting? The mission will start tomorrow, so you can skip the last few days of lectures. If you act fast, you will be back right for the semester break."

Team LARJ gathered in a circle and they whispered to each other. After a few minutes of intense conversation they looked up and faced the 4 full-fledged hunters and huntresses.

"As a Velmón it is my duty to help the people... and be the best at it." Juge smiled confidently.

"It's a field trip, right? Looks like I can finally test my _Black Eclipse_ in action." Akashi grinned at Valkin.

"Leave some of the Grimm for my _Ryuyari _guys." Riza was emanating blood lust.

"I want to be paid in pocky. And when we have to camp I get Riza's tail as a pillow." Lucy declared.

"What?! I didn't agree to tha-" The faunus girl wanted to reject, but everyone was already shaking hands and preparing the mission.

"That's the spirit! This generation might yet surpass us."

"Heh." Ozpin sat back and watched his students with a smile.

The commotion inside the armory would still go on for a while longer.

And tomorrow...

...team LARJ's first mission would begin.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Everyone, Johno 343 is back with another Chapter! How is everyone doing? Uni for me is finished, so I'll have more time to upload and create more of LARJ and Generation X!

Just a bit of advice: this gets dark…really dark at the end.

Arc 3: Re-start, Chapter 12: Investigations.

**Beacon Academy - Hallways**

Three members of LARJ walked through the hallways towards their dorm, all of them with a smug look on their faces.

"To think that we would be getting a mission this early…" Juge was lost for words as he grabbed his important weapon and looked at it. "This is almost like a dream to me."

"Easy there Velmón, anything can happen from now to the next morning." Riza scolded him like a mother would, waving her index finger like so. She looked at him, seeing a grin on his face - a rare expression of happiness - she couldn't help to smile back. "Yet I can't help but to feel excited too!"

'The amount of blood I'll be shedding from the Grimm scum...' A nearly maniacal grin spread across her face, but she regained her composure, settling back to her 'normal' self.

Velmón looked straight ahead before he and his team-mates turned a corner. "I guess we really caught the headmaster's attention, didn't we?" His mind returned to back to the general store/armory. "Ozpin and Valkin really trust us to complete his mission, so we can't fail this."

"Agreed~" Lucy sang as she ate another pocky. "Those two hunters are coming with us too~"

"That's right! Maryjane and Tahli." Riza remembered the older huntresses. "Akashi knew them before we even introduced ourselves." She crossed her arms and looked outside to the red skies; she swore she could see a Nevermore flying in the distance. "Didn't he say he needed something back from Valkin?"

"Apparently so." Juge saw their dorms just a few meters ahead "He said he couldn't find anything wrong with his new weapon. Honestly, I wanted to see just what new weapon he had."

"He was really serious about not showing us~" Lucy ran in front of Juge and opened their dorm door. Quickly taking off her shoes she - still wearing her uniform - jumped onto her bed and started fighting with her blanket. "But he did give us the name."

"_Black Eclipse_." Juge muttered as he politely took his shoes and placed them near the bottom of his bed. "If you think about it, it's a similar name to _Crescent Rose_, don't you think?"

"If Akashi started using a scythe, there's no telling what trouble he'd get into, not to mention that Ruby wouldn't be too pleased with it." Riza spoke jokingly.

"Heh... I'm sure he isn't the type of guy to copy ideas." Juge said ironically thinking about what he heard from Alexis. Akashi had a history of copying weapons after all. "But something about that name… feels off."

"Maybe~" Lucy had ceased playing with her blanket and laid upside down, gazing at her two team-mates. "But we should trust Akky, he did come back after all."

"I guess." Riza shook her head and gently stretched her body out, careful not to open the wounds again.

"Your wound, what did Ms. Utage say?" Juge asked with some curiosity in his voice. "Surely Ozpin would have spoken to the head nurse about your wound?"

"He did say that she would give a final say about my status tomorrow." She frowned slightly "If I'm not cleared, then he would find a replacement for me, and life would return to the same sickening academy life while you guys complete the mission." Her frown deepened.

"No~ I would refuse if Riza couldn't go." Lucy, from out of nowhere side hugged her faunus friend. "No way, no how~"

"...Lucy." Riza smiled at her friends words, but she kept that to herself. "You shouldn't hug people out of nowhere."

"But you were okay with it~"

"That's because I'm used to you hugging me out of the blue." She reminded her before peeling herself off from her. "I have some studying and catching up to do. I've asked professor Port to help me out for a while." Her eyes got slim as she grabbed her Grimm studies book. "I'll be back before dinner time alright?"

"Sure, bye bye~!" Lucy waved her goodbye.

"Hmm, take care Riza. Don't go bashing other students again, you hear?" The fox faunus flinched before walking off. Juge smirked as he walked towards his bed. "I suppose, it would be a good time to make sure that everything is in order for tomorrow." Kneeling down he pulled out a rather large case, quickly inputting the code the case opened, revealing an array of liquid dust, all in different colour. "Lucy, I'll be getting ready, what are you going to do?"

"Hmmm… I could always sleep." Lucy suddenly pulled out her ying-yang katanas and looked at them. Both blades were covered in blood and there was smudge on every inch of the hilt. "But these are dirty. Granny wouldn't be happy with me if a kept them like this~" she frowned a bit before taking a fine cloth and some containers from her side drawer. "Bye-bye Jugey, I'm going to clean my weapons!"

"See you soon, leader." Juge responded without looking at her as he picked out two vials of fire and ice dust. Nodding to herself, the red haired girl skipped to wherever she pleased.

…..

Akashi surveyed the armouries around him. He was more than impressed with the old man's work. His father did say that_ Vulcanus Forge_ was one of the best smitheries Remnant had to offer.

From a simple sword to a dust based saber, he had done it all. Akashi gently picked up the handle of the energy based weapon. "This could come in handy for close combat….I wonder."

An arm wrapped across his shoulders as his body froze with the scent of rosemary perfume and gun oil. "So you're the little hunter that my partner beat up, huh?" Her voice switched between smug and concerned, something that the young hunter was uncomfortable with.

His brown eyes met red ones and he backed away, seeing that she was a little too close, before he could react she laughed lightly "Pardon me honey, I do tend to step into other people's personal space without knowing myself." Her voice had a more southern accent laced in. The fact that she was aware of it after all was kind of confusing. Maybe she just didn't care? "So, how are you healing up sugar?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking?" Mayhiro let the question hang in the air.

"We never introduced each other. Tahli Megumi, Nice to make your acquaintance." She smiled kindly at him. "Let's work smoothly together for tomorrow's mission okay?"

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Megumi. Let's get along." Akashi bowed slightly, a manner taught to him by his mother.

"So, how was it like?" she placed her hand on her hips and gave a sly smirk before looking him up and down. "My partner did do a number on you, but she does apologise sometimes you know."

"Oh this?" Akashi waved her off. "It's fine. Luckily my aura kept me going, otherwise… well, let's not think about the 'other possibilities'." He laughed lightly.

As the two talked, the grunts of the old hunter caught the attention before he emerged from his room. "Well…" He paused. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"Nothing at all!" Tahli shook his question of like it was nothing. "So? What was all the grunting about?"

"Something... nothing bothersome… actually." he sighed "I am a veteran smith… but knowing how _Promethean Technologies_ makes their weapons is beyond me, but nevertheless I see nothing wrong with it Akashi, you can have it back." The white haired hunter handed back Akashi's weapon.

"Pardon me, sir" Tahli spoke. "But did you say _Promethean Technologies_?"

"Indeed lassie."

"I see…" the dark-blonde haired huntress looked at the younger hunter. "Do you mind telling me how did a freshmen like you manage to get your hands on something so advanced?" Her eyes watched as Akashi placed his weapon into a large rectangle like case before standing up.

"Well… in simple terms, I know the CEO of the place." Akashi shrugged his shoulders. "But I'd like to keep that a secret, please."

"Very Interesting." She licked her lips. She looked at Valkin before smiling at both of them. "It's time I head back to Vale; Jane gets impatient if I'm not at the compound. She waved the two males off before opening the door, the bell made a noise. "Ta-ta!"

Valkin waved her off before looking at Akashi "You know the CEO of P.T., huh?"His expression showed slight amusement.

"Yeah, but that's all people are going to get out of me sir." He grinned before touching the heavy case and lifted it with ease. "I'm going to head to the workshop to assemble my weapon!"

"Wait, I thought-"

"Nope!" He grinned "That was just the base of it, I've still got to install the other tools at well!" he pointed to the large box. "Why else did I bring this?"

"…." Shaking his head he gave a 'you sneaky lil' devil' grin "Looks like this generation is full of surprises."

"Trust me old man, prepare to see more awesomeness." Akashi looked at him before heading toward Beacon's workshop.

…...

Moving a 10 minutes into the future:

**Beacon Academy, Workshop and Practice range**

Akashi quietly walked into the large building. His ear was introduced to gunshots, metal clashing and other various noises. "This is my first time being here, looks pretty modern, but it's nowhere close to Pop's workshop" Having a smug look on his face her hefted the large object while clinging to his case that held his weapon.

"No time to be waste here Mayhiro, let's get this done before nightfall." The hunter ran his hand over his lightly spiked hair as he walked over to the nearest large table. Slamming the box onto it he sighed. "Even when I change its weight, it's still heavy~"

The box that Shelia and delivered was a chrome like casing with Orange line-like patterns running over the crate. It seemed to pulse faintly every moment, now and then. Placing the weapon case he looked at it more a moment.

"...Even if it's completed, it'll be awhile before I can fully master it... but that's the best part!" He grinned before opening the weapon case and took out his weapon.

The item he held was nothing more than a large black pole, just like the crate it too pulsed orange. Has the boy grabbed just a stick?

"Let's go: Black Eclipse!" As if it heard the command, the pole shattered into small pieces before being frozen in mid-air. After a few moments the pieces started to shift into other places, joining with other before it familiar shape was taking place, after no more than 10 seconds the black pieces took the form of a bow. "Oh yeah, that still gives me the shivers every time it does that!"

A cough interrupted his thought as he turns around. "Hello there Akashi."

"Oh? Hey Ren!" Standing behind the hunter was none other than Lie Ren. "Training I presume?"

"Indeed, and guessing by all that, you are working on your weapon? Black Eclipse."

"Huh? When did you..."

"I heard you call it when I was making my way towards here." Ren assured him. "But it does sound similar to Ruby's scythe."

"You wouldn't be the first to say that Ren. It was the only name I could think of when it was completed." Akashi laughed before he looked at the box. "I guess I need to complete this before tomorrow."

"Pardon, what's going on?" Ren looked surprised. "Have you gotten in trouble again?"

"No, nothing like that. My Team is going on its first mission!"

Now Ren was really surprised. He showed it in a very Ren-like way, by not shifting his expression at all.

…...

**In a Cafe, somewhere in Vale**

(Music used in this passage: Persona 5 (fan music) - Paradise)

At nearby Cafe in the heart of Vale, Two Huntresses where making conversation with each other as they slowly ate their dinner.

"Uwahh~" Maryjane, who usually barely wore any emotions had a face like she was on cloud nine. Taking her spoon, she quickly scooped another bit of mint-chocolate ice cream and squealed.

"Honestly." Tahli smiled at her partner "I'm always awestruck at your personality change when we eat dessert. Can't even look away!" Indeed her eyes were glued to Maryjane's happy expression. Instantly Mary's face turned to stone before she quietly swallowed, her cold gaze returning. "And just like that, she comes back." Tahli sighed.

"Tahli, I would appreciate if you didn't annoy me when I have dessert from the heavens itself. It would be rude to the chef." She muttered.

'I don't think that there are ice-cream chefs ~' Tahli kept that comment to herself.

"Beside, I'm eating all I can before tomorrow's mission to recover energy."

"You are gobbling it down like it's your last supper, honey-muffin." Tahli smirked at her. "And after each mission you come back to have the same thing."

"You underestimate fate, you never know what will be in store for us, we are huntresses after all." The blue haired huntress looked at her with a solemn expression. "You remember our promise right?"

Instantly Tahli scowled at her "I don't like talking about that, you know how it makes me feel."

"You still agreed to it." Maryjane interjected. "Don't back out of this now."

"Right..." Tahli looked down and stared at her cup. The blue haired huntress looked at her friend and closed her eyes.

"But it's not like I'm going anywhere." She did something that she rarely did outside of fighting and eating grand ice-cream desserts: she smiled.

"...thanks Jane." Megumi smiled at her as she rested her cheek on her hand. "But let's not dwell on that now, better get down to business. The mission with those kiddies."

"Hm, if they are anything like him, then the others will pull their weight. Combined they might very well surpass us."

"Hey~" the long haired girl wagged her finger at her. "They aren't getting past us just yet. We've still got a couple of tricks to show them, don't you agree?"

"Yeah." The cold huntress took another scoop of her ice cream. "But don't you think it's strange that a truck in Roxford village could just suddenly disappear like that?"

"You're thinking it's White Fang related?"

"No." Her blue eyes flickered. "They would have made a mess if it was them. I think it's something much worse than that."

"You think we should get the others in on this?" Tahli pointed her fork at her, which was still holding a piece of her strawberry cake. "Your hunches are mostly half right."

"...no, whatever it is we can handle it in time with LARJ." she took another scoop. "But if something comes up we call the others."

"Noted and stored~" The marks-woman winked at her and held her index finger to her temple. Maryjane smiled before looking at the setting sun. "It sure is a good view, isn't it?"

The two looked at the setting orb of heat as the stars started to twinkle.

"It's beautiful." Tahli nodded.

"...I was talking about the strategic vision cone of this cafe."

"That's so like you hehehe." She laughed.

As the two much wanted to star gaze (or at least one of them), a familiar buzzing caught their attention, the blue haired hunters was the first to react as she picked up the scroll and swiped the screen.

"Hello, this is Maryjane, who's calling at this hour?"

"Ah, Maryjane Hart, so glad that you could answer." The voice spoke "This is Ozpin from Beacon Academy. Have I caught you at a difficult time? I would understand if your are preparing-"

"There is nothing to worry about, Headmaster, but I am curious why you'd call." Her blue eyes gazed at the screen, however she was looking at one 'audio only' sign.

"I see, to be brief Beacon Academy does have a curfew for students, especially the freshmen." He stated. "Unfortunately one student has gone off somewhere. She did not return and now even more students are looking for her."

"So, you've got a name...?"

"Her name is Blake Belladonna."

"So this little munch-kin has gone for a bit of a run, and you want us to make sure she returns back to the farm save and sound, am I correct?"

"Indeed, but you two won't be alone on this, I've sent two staff members to help your search for her." Ozpin replied. "But if you cannot find her, then abort the mission, tomorrow's mission is very important for you, as well as team LARJ of course. I will send more people to find her. Your current location was just convenient."

"Understood headmaster, we'll see what we can do, would you happen to have a picture of her?"

"I will send you that soon enough, also with it I will add the meeting point with the other students that we have located." The calm voice spoke. "But aside from that, you ladies have a nice evening."

"Thank you Ozpin." Maryjane and Tahli spoke in unison, at that the connection broke, which was followed by a faint buzzing noise, the cold huntress nodded as she opened her file. The picture of Blake illuminated the screen before she showed it to her partner.

"Alrighty then, let's gets this little show started!" the dirt-blonde huntress placed a few lien on the table and picked her trusty gun up. Maryjane nodded as she laid her own sum of money down and followed her.

"Let's find her; I don't get dark rings around my eyes anyway."

…...

**Professor Port's lecture hall**

"Dear Ms. Inari, with that you are up to date with the rest of the class. If only Mr. Winchester and Mr. Arc could follow such and prime example as yourself." The bushy moustache vibrated under his laugh. "Why in my time, I-"

"Professor, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I need to have to turn in early. My team is on their first mission tomorrow." The fox faunus looked at the professor as she cleaned up her books and piled them on top of each other. "Sorry."

"Hahaha, this is quite alright dear child." The corpulent older man smiled. "Just remember the teachings you and your fellow team-mates learned throughout the course."

"Of course Professor." She bowed slightly "Have a good night Professor!" She hastily said, about to leave.

'To you to."

Riza smiled, having caught up with her work, she was up to date with everything. Now it was time to-

"Hey, little one." Reiko Utage stood in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest. "You done with Port's stories?"

"H-Hi Ms. Utage!" Riza stepped back a bit, seeing the little nurse standing in front of her. "W-why are you-"

"To find you Riza." She turned her head, her body followed her movement "Come on, Headmaster wants me to give you a check-up. A final check-up." Riza ears shook in response. "Let's head back to the infirmary, we're going to be doing all types of tests until I give you the okay!" The way she said those words gave her a bad picture inside her head.

"Ah... sure." For some reason Riza had a strange feeling in the tip of her tail.

…

Juge nodded as he gently filled up the spare canisters with the glowing liquid. It was tedious work, because even liquid dust tends to explode if one was not careful.

After the work was done he wiped some sweat of his face and said "Preparations complete." He then went over his trusty whip, the all important family heirloom and polished it with leather wax.

"_Morte Consumptis _is ready for use use." He smiled gently as he cleaned up his corner of the double-room. Empty dust vials were scattered everywhere, the young Velmón shook his head and started cleaning up faster.

JNPR had yet to show up, which he didn't mind, but he was slightly concerned about them. Things like this needed prioritising and him looking for them wasn't at the top of the list. The preparation for tomorrow's mission was essential.

However, there are some things that make their way to the top of the list.

(Music used in this: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagan: Tsuki to Hoshi, to A-Ta-shi)

A small knock echoed throughout the joint room. While he turned his head around the knocking continued without pause... "Who is it?"

No reply.

Juge frowned as he twisted the nob and opened the door "….?!"

"Hey… Juge..." Yang stood in front of his door with her arm crossed under her chest, her purple eyes looked downwards, and she was totally out of breath.

In summary: something was wrong.

"Do... you haah... mind if I come in?"

"Sure, but I need to turn in early Yang." Despite his solemn words he immediately opened the door for her and let her in. Clearly Juge could sense that something was wrong with the blonde brawler. She nodded and quickly entered. Looking around she gave a small smile, but it soon turned into a frown.

"You can sit on my bed... if I recall you've slept in it before." The brown haired man tried to figure out what was wrong with her, she was rarely in such a frantic state. Yang laughed hoarsely.

"You're not going to take advantage of an innocent girl, are you?" She cracked a grin at him as Juge eyes looked away. "I'm kidding Jugey, but thanks." She jumped onto his bed.

"Are you okay?" Juge knelt down again and placed the remaining dust back into the steel like case. "You do seem exhausted."

The blonde haired girl looked at him before looking down. "Blake ran away."

"Pardon?"

"Blake ran from us, we tried finding her, but she had already bailed on us." She spoke in pure disappointment. "Princess has gone off to god knows where and Ruby is following her, leaving me to myself. Also Goodwitch forbid us from leaving the Academy after curfew."

"That's problematic. So you thought I might have an idea?" Juge raised a brow. Yang nodded.

"You were to the first person to come to mind." She looked at him. She patted the free space next to her. "C'mere, will you? I promise I won't bite."

The whip user nodded, but hesitated before sitting uncomfortably next to her. Yang saw that and made a small amount of space.

"So, have you tried to look around Vale?"

"All. Evening. It's ridiculous how far I looked. I think I know every single club in the city by _taste_ now!" She blew a few strands of hair from her face and frowned.

"C-clubs..?" And that last bit was extremely suspicious. "Well, why don't you start from the beginning. I have no idea how this happened." Juge suggested.

"So it all started when we saw this monkey guy doing something funny. Then Weiss decided to follow him, and we ran into some crazy girl and then my sister had to say 'we're friends', but she didn't stop following us and Weiss said we had to find that faunus, but she said it in a mean way and that got Blake all huffed up so she decided to yell at Blake all the way back to the dorms-"

"That explains the noise levels back then." Juge nodded.

"And they wouldn't stop yelling and then Blake said something about being pushed around and then she ran... and now we are searching everywhere and then I came here to ask you for advice." Yang wheezed out the last part, sucking the air back into her lungs.

"Uh… huh." Juge paused for a moment as he waited for Yang to take a breather. It didn't even surprise him that this blonde hurricane managed to run all the way from Vale back to Beacon in such a short time. "So it's a dispute between the heiress and Blake that turned out bad?"

"Blake that has a strong sense of justice towards faunus equality or something, and Weiss who had a bad- if I remember that right- childhood because of the White Fang."

"That might explain why she had a go at both Akashi and Weiss during lunch." Juge's mind was working fast.

'I did have my suspicions, but I need to ask her later on.' Juge made a mental note. Right now Yang needed help and he needed sleep.

"So Blake ran off on you guys, sadly I don't know her well enough to give an approximate location." He gave her a weak smile. "Wouldn't it be better if you asked _renard- _I mean Riza?" he corrected himself automatically.

"What's with that nickname anyway? It's weird." Yang tilted her head. That coming from her... Juge's brow twitched a little. Just who went around calling people 'servant-boy' here?

"It's a thing between her and me. Just a bad habit. She would have scolded me harshly if she'd heard that." His expression turned somewhat soft.

"Hmmmm ~? Looks like you two get along awfully well." Yang's eyes were squinting and she seemed unamused.

"Which of my words exactly gave you that mysterious idea?" Since when was being chewed out friendly behaviour? "That aside, it would be good to get along. Actually I wish we did."

"Hoooh? Interesting." Opposite to her words her voice lost even more warmth.

"Team-mates need to work together. It's essential to get along for that."

"That's it? I wonder ~" Her words made no sense to Juge.

"... anyway Riza and Blake seem to get along more than ever since the accident. Apparently they knew each other from a long time ago." That was brand new info even for team LARJ. When they asked her she answered that as if it was obvious.

"I guess... Where is she then?"

"Supplementary lessons with professor Port... no by now she should be done with it. Why isn't she back?" He cupped his chin. Yang coughed and punched his arm.

"That's not going to help me. I am already searching for Blake, don't add more people to the list!"

Juge rubbed his arm. "Sorry, you are right. Don't you think Blake can look out for herself though?"

"But, I'm worried about her Juge! What if she's hurt or something; I'm her partner after all."

"Then you would know if something really went wrong." Juge pointed to his chest. "Do you trust her to be safe?"

"I... yeah." She said, but her face was telling something else.

"Yang, trust me on this, Blake will be fine. Once morning comes you guys can resume your search, there's no point of searching while your eyes can barely keep open."

"I... know." Yang smiled as she gently leaned her arm on his shoulder. "Thanks Juge, I'll be sure come ask you for more advice if I need it. You will be a great counsellor one day." She quietly closed her eyes and smiled. She knew that the whip user would be feeling more uncomfortable by the second. A mischievous plan entered her head. She moved to phase two.

She leaned to the other side and placed her head on his pillow.

"Yang?" Juge asked quietly with a troubled expression.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Doing as you said, getting some shut eye." Yang snickered as she kicked of her boot and laid into his bed. "Nighty night."

"You're not serious, are you?" The brown haired boy tried to calm his nerves, all he got from her was giggling.

"Maybe." She sang.

"...then where am I supposed to sleep?"

A smirk appeared on her face.

"That's for you to decide Jugey~"

It seemed like this huntress found her prey for playing pranks once again.

Juge sighed.

…

Back to Vale city!

"Well here's the spot." Tahli sighed as she paced around in a circle for the 18th time. "Where in the tarnation are the other 2?!" She released some of her frustration by yelling. Meanwhile the quiet huntress sat on a nearby stool and stared into the sky. It was especially pretty; the stars twinkled around the shattered moon.

"Hey Tahli, do you believe in the afterlife?" That brought the blonde haired girl to a halt. She turned towards her with a confused expression. "I mean… when we die… where do our aura and soul go?"

"I wouldn't have the slightest clue Jane, but why are you suddenly so philosophical?" Maryjane was full of surprises today.

"I was wondering… Maybe the stars up there are all people? I bet I would make a pretty bright star. Tahli would be a warm morning star."

"Please don't kill me just to see if it's true, alright?" Tahli said with a hint of exhaustion.

The dark-blonde huntress decided not to talk any further, because two figures approached them from behind, both feminine.

"Took your time, slowpokes." Tahli huffed in annoyance as she placed her hand on her hips "Do you mind if we can speed up the process here, me and my partner are- Mphfff~!" A gloved hand covered her mouth as Jane looked at her, telling her to pipe down before turning towards the figures.

"Please forgive me for my partner-SssS!?" Her blue eyes widened as she felt teeth sink into her hand. "My… Name… is Mary-JANE!"Another bite.

She knew her friend hated it when something covered her mouth, but that didn't stop her. With a mind of steel she managed to ignore the pain.

"Anyways." She shook her hand free from the biting huntress. "We should get the search party under way, like I said: My name is Maryjane Hart and my Partner here is Tahli Megumi."

"Riiight…" A laid back voice followed by a yawn was one figure's response. "Alex-IS... Mayhiro… at your service..." She said groggily. Or maybe she was poking fun at Maryjane's introduction. Additionally she saluted sloppily.

The other person hit her with a riding crop.

"26 years, and you still introduce yourself like a kid who's just gotten out of bed." Glynda shook her head. "Forgive my colleague's behaviour, she's had a rough day… or so she says." She was easily recognisable as Glynda Goodwitch. Her blonde hair was a lot brighter than Tahli's.

"Vale is not a very big town, so we can do this swiftly and efficient." The huntresses looked at their partners. "We can hopefully find Ms. Belladona and return her back to Beacon."

"I see. Then this is were we part, we'll be in contact." Maryjane held up her scroll and so did Glynda, a few seconds past before a beep occurred.

'Contact detail transfer complete.'

"Right, I'll let you know if anything goes wrong." The two huntresses nodded before moving towards their objectives.

"Let's get this over and done with."

….

Back at beacon:

"Face it Ruby, she's long gone." Weiss said in a flat voice. "She will be probably out of the Academy by now."

"Noohhhh!" Ruby whined as she fell to her knees "Why did she have to run? We could have talked it out with her… I failed as a leader."

"Hpmh…" Weiss crossed her arms in disapproval "Well, Blake is a big girl, and she can take care of herself. I'm heading back to our dorms." The white haired girl turned on her heel and walked away from her leader. "She probably just needs to cool off for a bit." Her voice was too quiet for Ruby to hear.

"Weiss she's our team-mate." She spoke to herself sadly before standing up. The young huntress looked around to gain a grip on her surroundings. She was at the place where she talked with Jaune, Riza and Lucy on the first day of Beacon.

"I guess it's times to head back... huh?" Humming from a girl filled the area.

~Fly me to the moon  
>Let me play among the stars<br>Let me see what spring is like  
>On Mistral and Atlas<br>In other words, hold my hand  
>In other words, baby, kiss me~<p>

"Huh?" Ruby looked at the moon lit lawn with a slight sense of fear, but the feeling was üut to rest as she saw a familiar girl with red hair clean her beloved weapons with a cotton, dabbing on the blade slightly before wiping it off with a green cloth.

~Fill my heart with song  
>And let me sing for ever more<br>You are all I long for  
>All I worship and adore<br>In other words, please be true  
>In other words, I love you~<p>

"Lucccyyyy!" Ruby smiled as she waved at her, but the girl continued to clean, Ruby felt slightly dejected, but remembered what Riza said to her.

'If she doesn't respond, take her headphones off, or say 'Pockies', but be warned, she will press you for pockies if you say that.'

Ruby crouched as she activated her semblance, she left her previous position in a heap of rose petals before appearing behind her "1….2….3!" She grabbed Lucy's headphones and lifted them off her head. "Surprise!"

"Ararara~" she looked around and turned her head around "Oh, hi Ruby~" she smiled "Whatcha doing?"

"Noothing~" Ruby replied in the same tone as her fellow leader. "Wait I totally am!" She realised. "You're cleaning Ying and Yang?" The fact that one of those blades had the same name as her sister never crossed her mind.

"Yup~ Want to clean with me?" Lucy held out another cloth and clean materials with a happy face. But Ruby shook her head.

"I cleaned my baby last night, but thanks." Ruby placed Lucy's headphones on her shoulder and sat crossed legged on the grass. "What a day…"

"Why~?" Lucy spoke as she carefully went over the blade with the dirty white cloth.

"There was this girl named Penny and she was acting really weird and then Blake and Weiss got into a fight and now Blake's ran off and both Weiss and Yang have gone somewhere, leaving me to myself…" She frowned again. "Well… at least I have you Lucy."

"Hmhmhm~" she hummed.

"What are you going to do for the holidays?" Ruby asked "You going to go somewhere?"

"No, I'm going to stay at Beacon. Maybe Granny is going to visit me~?" Lucy looked at the moon again. "Hopefully I'll be back before then."

"Huh? Where are you going?" Ruby tilted her head in confusion "You said you were going to stay at Beacon?"

"Everyone is going on a mission tomorrow~!" Lucy shouted loudly "LARJ's first mission is tomorrow!" She imitated the proud tone from her team-mates, but stayed still relaxed somehow.

"WHAT!?" Ruby shouted instantly jumping up. "Mission!? This early in the year!?"

"Yup!"

"Uhhhh…! Ohhhh!" The feeling of sadness washed away and was replaced with envy. Ruby sank to her knees and lowered her head. "No fair…"

"There there~" Lucy patted Ruby's head before ruffling her hair. "RWBY will have its time soon~"

"Mrrgggggg…." Ruby puffed out her cheeks and Lucy continued to pat her. "Weiss isn't going to be happy about it."

"Why~?"

"Because she was always saying that if RWBY's progress is going well Ozpin would give us a mission." Ruby bit her on her thumb nail trying to force out the images of the heiress going on a rampage.

"Well… all you have to do is not tell her. What you don't tell her won't hurt her~" Lucy gave a grin.

"If only it was that easy Lucy! Weiss has a knack for finding out things."

….

Akashi took a flat head screw driver and screwed in the final piece of his weapon "It's done!"

The now completed weapon had a rough shape of a harp, with two orange (dust reinforced) wires joining the top and bottom of the bow, in the middle was a medium sized box that had 6 arrow heads sticking out of the front end of the rectangle box. A black handle grip was placed beneath with a the firing trigger right next to the index finger.

Ren, who had stuck with Mayhiro since he stopped training looked on interested and watched as the bow pulsated orange as Akashi finished building stuff in. "A bow."

"Yeah, it took me a while to figure out what I wanted to build, but I finally came up with this!" He grabbed _Black Eclipse_ and assessed it. "I can't wait to test it out tomorrow!"

"Yeah, good luck with the Mission." Ren said friendly. "In the meantime, it would be a lie to say that I'm not interested on how it works. The concept is like a normal bow and arrow, but I'm seeing things that aren't on a regular bow."

"I know, but that's a secret you know. Can't give away any information, but I can tell you that it's very effective in a fight, especially when it has 8 types of arrows."

"Eight?" Ren raised an brow "That is very….unusual."

"It's fine for what it is, as for knowing how it works... Well come sparring classes and you'll see for yourself." Akashi packed up his work as he looked at the new weapon. "Time to sleep Eclipse."

As if responding the weapon slowly folded on itself as it turned back into a slightly larger pole, but the wires, ammo and other gadgets moved into their new positions. Akashi sighed as he placed Black Eclipse on his back, just where he put Gravity Hammer. The weight was roughly the same, which showed just how heavy that hammer was. "Come one Ren, I'm hungry, let's grab something to eat." Dinner time was almost over. It had gotten pretty late.

"Yeah… Let's." The silent boy in green nodded as Akashi picked up his stuff and headed back to their dorms before heading to the mess hall.

…In the interest of time…

"So Jaune is still training with Pyrrha?" Akashi looked at Ren for a second as they stood outside their dorms.

"Yes... they should be back soon." Ren opened up the door to their joint rooms and were welcomed with an unfamiliar sight.

Juge was lying on the floor, reading a very serious looking novel lying to his right. He the noticed the boys and looked up towards them. "...welcome back..."

"Yeah…why are you sleeping on the floor?" Akashi's face was showing confusion at such a peculiar behaviour from the always uptight Juge.

"Don't. Ask." The two shivered as Juge glared hard at them; instinctively Akashi raised his hands up to surrender. Looking at Juge's bed, he saw a peaceful sleeping blonde hugging the pillow as she mumbled incoherent words into it.

"Is that Yang?" Ren pointed out. The response was for the young Velmón to roll his eyes.

"Indeed."

"Youuuu... wanna explain why?" Akashi said, disregarding Juge's words to him a good five seconds before.

"Something happened with Blake, I talked to her about it and now she sleeping her trouble away in my bed." He grumbled. "The last thing I need to have is to hear her complaining all night if I had refused."

Akashi sighed as he watched Juge get comfortable in his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. "Don't worry about me, I don't feel like eating. I'll eat more in the morning."

"All right then." Akashi shrugged before looking at Ren. "In that case it's just us."

"Sure."

"I think I might have an idea where Fluffy is, but Lucy might be a hard one." The brown haired man shook his head before turning around "Bye."

….

Tahli crossed her arms in disappointment and Maryjane stood in front of her as she looked down an alleyway. "Mary, Give it up, the little ones aren't here." Tilting her head in a bored expression she closed her eyes and paused for a moment. "Come on, let's report back to Ozpin, there's no point on finding someone that doesn't' want to be found yet."

"Were on to them-"

"SINCE WHEN!?" The blonde exclaimed. "We've been walking around like no man's business for the past few hours, and look!" She pulled out her scroll and tapped onto a new message. "The other's said that we can go back to the compound!"

"But..."

"No buts!" She cut her off and grabbed her arm to drag Jane away. "We have an important mission ahead of us, if none of us get any sleep it will spell doom for the whole gorup, do you read my lips Maryjane Hart!?" she slowly turned around to show her death glare, causing the blue haired huntress to go pale.

"R-right…let's head back, the o-o-others said they'll take care of it."

"Exactly."

The two huntresses walked back to their compound after telling the Headmaster of Beacon the bad news. Giving the clear to abort the search party, they made haste and headed back to their place.

"Hey Tahli…. Do you think the Seven Cardinal Sins exist?" Her blue eyes watched as the sniper flinched.

"They're a myth Mary. Anyone has yet to see one in the flesh."

"I know that, but think about it, if they did exist, what kind of power would they hold?"

"It would be the pretty dangerous, even the most elite hunters and huntresses would have a difficult time trying to kill those. I don't care what the others say... we will prove it." Her red eyes closed as she touched her sniper rifle "It's lucky that they don't exist, it's just folklore to scare little children."

"…" Maryjane looked at her for a moment before nodding. "I guess you're right, the Cardinals are nothing more than a myth." She quickened her pace "Come on, let get prepped for tomorrow."

What she didn't show was her disappointment. Maryjane wanted to fight a strong enemy like that at least once.

…..

**Beacon - Mess hall**

"Mission!?" Jaune slammed his hands down as he watched the 3 members of LARJ eat their dinner like nothing had happened. The other teams watched as they continued eating. "Guys!"

"What?" Akashi looked at him

"A _Mission_?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Aren't you excited or something?" The blond hunter yelled while standing on the bench with one leg. "I mean, Ozpin chose you as the team to take on a mission!"

"I know, but I'm really tired… building _Black Eclipse_ was really taxing." Mayhiro quietly spoke. "I just want to eat and sleep man… sorry if I'm not looking the part."

"Well, I think it's wonderful that you guys are doing this." The spartan like trained women smiled at them. "Congratulations to you all!"

"Wahhh~ Thank you~" Lucy smiled as she bared her teeth. Riza shook her head.

"Ohhh, Riza you had to go see Ms. Utage right?" Nora's voice cut through the rest like a hot knife through butter.

"Yeah…" Riza sighed. "I'm all clear to go, but the test she did… was rather… awkward."

"Oh?" Weiss swallowed her food. She was currently sitting next to her leader.

"I had to stand on one foot, hold my right hand to my nose and the left stretched out from the side and say the alphabet backwards, then switch over to my opposite every 5 letters."

"Hah!" Akashi started laughing, but quickly shut his mouth and Riza hooked him in the solar plexus.

"That being said... I failed it 4 times before I actually got it right." She crossed her arms in relative shame. "Now I'm ready to go on the mission."

"Hmph." The white haired girl looked at them before looking at Akashi, who was rubbing his chest and ribs. "So are you ready?"

"Not really, but I'll provide support for my team." The brown haired hunter replied to her. "Why do you ask Weiss?"

"Well… I was just under the impression that you might need a little training with your weapon, so... if you wanted….I could swap-"

"Nope."

"Wha-?"

"Nope." He crossed his arm s."I'm sticking to my team. You on the other hand will stay with your team." Pointing his finger at her he smirked lightly. "I may not be at the level where you guys are, but I'm confident that I can hold out on my own for this."

"Really now?" This time is Jasna turned to speak "You pigs talk about how big your egos are and then once that's crushed, you're reduced to nothing but snivelling babies. Just watch, once you come back from failing that mission, you'll see the truth!"

"…" No words come from the bow-user as he swallowed his food. "Anyways…" he scooped up the last of his dinner before picking it up. "Captain here says we've got to turn in early for tomorrow."

"Don't ignore me!" Jasna cried out in the background. Antonio managed to calm her down with a distracting magazine. She jumped after it with a 'ohohoho' sound.

"Lucy did say that?" Riza muttered before patting her captain on the shoulders. "Sorry guys, we'll talk later." The red-head nodded as she copied her team-mate's actions.

"Oh yeah, if you're wondering where Yang is... she's in our room sleeping on Juge's bed."

"...eh? Again?" Weiss closed her eyes and looked tired.

It was then that Riza's ears perked up. Not only because Yang was missing, but someone else too.

"Guys, where's Blake?"

Instantly Ruby's shoulder's jerked back, while Weiss looked at her nails, as if not caring for her team-mate's whereabouts. "Uh… well Blake wasn't feeling well and decided to sleep early." Her silver eyes avoided Riza's blue eyes.

"..." The fox faunus knew she was lying; call it a hunch, but she knew when others lied most of the time. Even so she decided to leave it be. "Right then, we'll be off for today."

"It's going to be weird to have only you and Blake in the room." Ruby looked at her partner. "Yang doesn't like anyone waking her up, I even got socked in the arm by her… it seriously hurts!"

"…" Weiss watched the 3 member of LARJ place their trays on the conveyor belt and walked out of the door. "Ruby, I'll meet you back at the dorm, I need to do something." Getting up she left Ruby, JNPR and AKJA to themselves.

"What? Weiss don't leave me!" Ruby cried out to her, but a strong arm snaked over her shoulders. The short-haired brawler of team AKJA had finally gotten tired of the magazine bait and returned to the others.

"Aw don't worry about her, you've got us to eat with cutie!" Jasna's 'other' side appeared, however this made Ruby very uncomfortable from now until they parted ways.

"I- um….thanks Jasna…"

"..." Alexandra sat between Jasna and Ruby as some sort of living wall. She didn't say anything.

"...h-hello?" Ruby started to seriously lose it.

Antonio sat next to Ruby too and gave her an apologetic smile. He handed her his pudding.

"Those two are trying to be nice... in their own way."

The girl with a red cape nodded.

"It's wonderful. LARJ is on a mission before any of us." Pyrrha turned to face Jaune. "You must be happy for your friend."

"Yeah…but I mean he just got back Pyrrha, and he said so himself, he'll only be on support, I could never have imagined him being back up."

"There are times where the ones that are powerful are even greater being in support." Her green eyes shone with pride "Akashi came back to show us that getting knocked down can take you to new heights."

"Who's that quote from?" Jaune seemed impressed.

"...that's something I just came up with." She tilted her head.

"You should write a book." He said without a hint of joking.

"I don't know what to write about even if you say that..." She seemed troubled.

"I guess." He shrugged. "But…I can't help about to envy them."

…..

**LARJ/JNPR dorm room**

"So… she still hasn't moved?" Riza knelt down to Juge's level and watched the blonde beauty named Yang sleep peacefully. However her soaring wasn't that peaceful. The young Velmón had dark circles around his eyes even though the date hadn't even changed yet. Yang's snoring was fearsome indeed.

"She hasn't, and frankly it's going to drive me insane." The brown haired heir to the Velmón clan muttered. "I would have slept with my DeNoiser on, but that option was ruined by someone." He focused on Lucy who only knocked her head and poked her tongue out.

"Sorry~"

"Never mind, there's one way I can make you sleep." Akashi grinned at Juge.

"Really and how is that?"

Akashi giggled before holding his fist up.

"Left or right side?"

"You aren't serious-"

"I'll take the left side."

"Akashi!" Riza hissed, she quickly grabbed his head with one hand pressing on his temples in strongly. "If you so think of hitting him, I'll make sure you get it twice as bad."

"What? I'm helping a team-mate out!" Akashi struggled, but ended up cowering in Riza's grip. His skull made cracking sounds...

"Then help him out in a way that doesn't involve physical contact." She was still angry at him it seemed. Even though this was probably more along the lines of not accepting violence between team-mates. Her hand loosened and Akashi was freed.

"Uhm... please could you stop speaking as if I wasn't in the room?" Juge mumbled.

"Okay then, why do you sing him a lullaby?" Riza blushed as she looked down and the ground.

"I-I don't think I have a good singing voice…"

"Really?" Akashi hummed knowingly. "That doesn't stop you from singing in the bathroom." Lucy started laughing at that, Juge smiled a little as Riza face turned rwby (pun intended) red.

"Sh-shut up!" Once again Riza hooked the young Mayhiro in the solar plexus. "Don't speak of it ever again!" She grabbed her tail and started rubbing it comfortingly. "You guys are jerks…"

"Milk." The three stopped wondering that comment was doing here, before looking at their captain, who in a rare turn of events had her headphones down. "Whenever I couldn't sleep, Granny would always give me warm milk. I would be with the fairies within minutes."

"That…would actually work." Riza smiled at her before looking at Akashi. "Got get milk."

"Huh? Why me?" He whined. Riza this gave a sweet smile before holding her right fist up. "Fine, I'll get some from the mess hall ...I hate you Yang." He shook his head.

"I….love…you…Ruby…" The sleeping Yang mumbled back.

"No like I was saying, could you please not decide these things without me... I'm right here." Juge was still quietly trying to make himself noticed.

Groaning Akashi opened his dorm door, but was meeting with a light figure leaning on him as she gave a small yelp.

"Whoops sorry, whoever you are, I don't have time to talk!" Quickly placing whoever collided with him back upright before moving around to jog back to the mess hall he added "Let's get this over and done with."

"…" Riza, Juge and Lucy saw who Akashi bumped into.

"…Where is he going?"

"He's gone to get little Juge some milk for him to sleep." Riza said with a teasing smile.

"Hey don't talk like I'm a little kid." Juge scowled. He resigned to his fate of being ignored.

"Uh-huh." The girl crossed her arms and saw Yang spread out on another person's bed. "To think that the brute would got this far and sleep in someone else's bed. Again."

"Uhh…Weiss?" Juge said.

"Yes?"

"Why are you-"

"Back!" Akashi entered the room again, but this time from JNPR's door. "The mess hall is empty and JNPR is coming back as we speak."

"Wait, it was just a 20 second ago that you left us!"

"Yes, so?"

"It takes more than five minutes to get to the mess hall!"

"That's if you're walking Riza." Akashi smiled as he knelt down and gave the mildly warm milk to Juge. "Here."

"Thanks... I think?" The whip user seemed a little frustrated, but he drank the whole contents in one go anyway. "Now if I remember back... Mother gave me milk and I-" Juge's eyes rolled to the back of his head and Lucy said:

'Be taken to the fairies'

Laughing Lucy knelt down and tucked her team-mate in. "Nighty night Jugey~"

'He was knocked clean out. What the heck was in that milk?' The faunus wondered.

"Okay, that's enough side-tracking for one night, we need sleep." Riza clapped her hands. "Call me a mother hen, but we ALL need sleep."

"Right mum." Akashi smiled.

"Okay mama~" Lucy joined her. However a loud cough interrupted them again.

"Excuse, but before you guys head off to bed. Could I borrow your team's airhead?" Weiss crossed her arms penitently. Akashi blinked at her before turning to Lucy.

"I guess she means-"

For the 3rd time that night, Riza hooked Akashi in the solar plexus. "For the love of god fluffy! Stop hitting me in the ribs, I'll wreck you good next time!" The young hunter finally snapped.

"She means you airhead!" Riza seethed at him, bearing her fangs. "How dare you call Lucy and airhead!"

"…" Now for the first time in history Akashi and Weiss stood next to each other with the exact same expression.

'She's… not serious… right?'

"Whatever. I'll be back in a bit." The brown haired man shook off his wound before walking towards Weiss. "How can I help you Weiss?"

"Just hush, and follow me." In her usual tone Weiss walked to god knows where, Akashi only sighed before following behind.

"Lucy, no drawing on Juge's face, go to sleep now!" Riza commanded her leader. Lucy immediately saluted before stripping down to her bra and panties and grabbing her pajamas off her bed.

"Night Mama~"

"I know I brought this upon myself, but could everyone stop calling me that? ...Night Lucy, get some sleep now, I swear if you decide to watch those videos on your scroll again…"

"_I broke up with my Ex-girlfriend, here's her number."_

"_SIKE! That's the wrong number!"_

Riza's lips pursed as Lucy started laughing underneath her sheet. She knew that both of them were not going to get any sleep tonight.

…

**Beacon Balcony, Night time**

The two Beacon students stood in the light of the moon, Akashi's eyes were scanning the building below him while Weiss's eyes were locked onto the scattered moon.

"How are you?" Weiss said all of a sudden "You settled back into Beacon fine?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…it's like I never left at all." Akashi looked at Weiss with a nice smile.

"Good, that's good to hear." Weiss nodded before looking back at the moon. "So your first mission... must be exciting for you."

"It is totally, but my mom always said that having your first mission would determine your worth for other missions to come, whether it be good or bad." Inhaling the cold air he closed his eyes before looking at the moon with her.

"It's the 6th time you've called me out here already. I've seen Jaune and Pyrrha over there having highly secretive talks because of that."

"Yep."

"I mean, not like it's uncomfortable… just complete silence and to think about stuff." He tried to put it as positively as he could.

It was hard.

"Hmmm." Her blue eye watched the moon. "Are you sure you can handle it Mayhiro?" She paused for a second. "I mean… My team won't mind if you and me switched places."

"…" Instead of a snarky comment, he turned to her and crossed his arms while nodding.

"Thank you for your concern Weiss, it means a lot." He grinned at her. "But I said I'll be back-up for them, nothing more and nothing less. My team knows that I'm just a newbie now… and no one has seen me fight before." He snickered. "And I think team LARJ sounds better than team LWRJ!"

Weiss only gritted her teeth before looking him in the face. "Akashi... let me take your spot."

"Weiss… why are you so fixated on going to this mission?" He frowned. "Your team will get their chance soon!"

"I know… I know… but I want to take on this mission to… because-" Weiss bit her lower lip and looked away. "It's nothing…"

"Weiss… what's wrong?" Even Akashi felt that something was wrong by now.

Akashi bent a little as he saw Weiss mood change. "You can tell me what happened."

"…Well Blake..."

"Ran off? I knew that" Akashi cut her off, however this surprised Weiss greatly.

"Wha- how!?"

"My sister, she was in the search party to find her, they didn't though." Akashi spoke while rubbing the back of his head. "But what has that to do with our mission… would you like the fill me in Weiss?"

"I swear… the perks of have a relative in the staff." She huffed. "Me and Blake had a fight and she said something about the White Fang being pushed around." Weiss cupped her chin "Why would she defend a criminal organisation like that?"

"I dunno." The youngest Mayhiro shrugged. "She's human after all. But so am I and I also want to defend faunus rights if I can." He shrugged again. "If she is hiding something you better press her out once you find her."

"It doesn't sit well with me... could she really be...?" The heiress seemed to have a hunch about that secret of Blake's.

"Weiss… head back to your dorm and get some sleep, you'll have a clear head in the morning." Akashi gave her a thumbs up. "I sleep my worries away as well."

"A-ah…yeah." Weiss looked at him before he stopped in his tracks. "Hmm?"

"It may sound weird and all, but my sister said there's this tea shop that newly opened in town. M-maybe…do you want to head down there?"

Weiss frowned. "What about your team?"

"Lucy would fall asleep halfway through the brewing, Juge and I would destroy the shop and either Riza or I would go to the hospital by the end of the day." Now that he thought about it his team really was weird.

"Kirk?"

"He's been rather busy." With what, no girl was allowed to know.

"Jaune?" Akashi opened his mouth to reject the idea and quickly closed it again.

"Okay! I'll ask him!" He grinned. However…Weiss didn't take it like he did.

"What!? So you're brushing me off like it was nothing? Why did you even ask me then!" she yelled all of a sudden, causing Akashi to look surprised. "You offered me a trip to Vale to taste some tea. Yet when I asked if you wanted to take Jaune, you blew the thought of taking me right out of the water... do you know what it means to ask a heiress out and then just change your mind. This is an insult not only to me, but also to the Schnee dust company."

"E-eh?"

"You heard me." She marched over to him and jabbed her finger into his chest. "I was merely testing your determination, but obviously you failed miserably."

"Huh?"

"Gahhh!" She grumbled "Do you even know how to talk to girls!?" Before Akashi could speak she glared at him. "Your sister and mother don't count."

"Well… sort of…" he blushed "Not really." His shoulders sank down.

"Figures. A lady's heart isn't as rough and thick as your men's." Instead of glaring at him she reached up and flicked him in the head. "Think of it as a compensation for yelling at you back then. I'll teach you how to talk to girls. And maybe if I'm in a good mood... even get you a date."

"Huh? Really Weiss?!" He looked shocked before taking her hands in his with a grateful tone he said "Thank you. Even my sister doesn't do this for me! With a popular girl like you as instructor I'll definitely get a few good chances with the ladies."

"Well… be thankful! I'm only taking pity on you... or rather I don't want to see you plan those 'heists' with the other two boys again. Yes I am doing this for the greater good of the public." She answered back. "Y-you can let go of my hands now."

"Oh sorry!"

"Don't mention it- no _really_ don't." She rolled her eyes. "Now get some sleep you lumbering idiot. Tell Yang that we have a meeting early morning to find a certain girl… assuming that she gets up." She walked back towards their dorms "Come on Akashi."

"Hey don't order me around like a puppy." He groaned as he went after her. However, unknown to him Weiss has a small smile on her face.

"Fool."

….

**The Morning of the mission!**

"….Y-a….Yang…." A young soft spoken voice met Yang's ears.

"Not now Rubes… can you see I'm-"

"Yang... please wake up, we're already late." Yang's eyes flew open to see Ruby and Weiss looking at her. "Oh hey guys! Aren't I usually on the top bunk?" She looked down "Why haven't I changed?"

"Yang you slept on Juge's bed. Again. You're in LARJ's room. Again! And JNPR has already gone ahead." Ruby continued, she made a little space for her older sister to get up, which she did, muffling her yawn she stretched out her arms and legs.

"Nothing beats sleeping on another person's bed!" She smiled before she looked around. "Where are the others?"

"Yang… they're about to leave."

"Huh?" Yang scrunched her face up in confusion. "But we have classes. Where are they going?"

"Didn't Juge tell you?" Weiss asked with one brow raised.

"Tell me what?"

"LARJ is going to their first mission today." It was then that Yang's hair broke the laws of gravity and moved all by itself like a golden fire.

…..

**Beacon Air docks, Hanger 18.**

Riza fixed her short cape with ease before looking that the others "Well at least you're not wearing your uniform like last time Lucy."

"What? She wore her school stuff to the Survival Test?" Akashi rubbed his head. "Man, kind of wish I was there… Ms. Goodwitch said I'll be taking the test during the holidays… along with upper-classmen who weren't able to do it. But it won't be on Glass Mountain. Instead we got to some stupid training hall." He hung his head in shame. Jaune sighed before bumping him on the head.

"Cheer up buddy, I'm sure you'll be alright!" He grinned and made the 'good guy' pose.

"Thanks man."

Juge smirked as he checked his gear for the 10th time. His attire was the same hunter outfit as the Survival Test and his day-off clothes (Juge really only had two outfits of which one is his school uniform, but of those at least ten pairs), but with a few more bullets and an extra daggers. One could never have enough daggers. Period.

Lucy's outfit consisted of a tight sleeveless shirt that was black and pink in general. It hugged her body greatly, like it was almost a part of her, but to combat the coldness she had tied her long, black, knitted sweater around her waist.

However, Lucy was the 'fashion' type of girl.

Her skirt was white and pink that clashed with her shirt and waved in the wind with ripples, but the skirt was considered acceptable in public (although barely). Her usual black leggings led to small and light combat shoes.

Her long red hair was done in a high pony tail fashion that was tied off by a black ribbon, similar to Pyrrha's. The remainder framed her face and left a slight fringe hanging over her forehead. Instead of her headphones hanging over her ears, were small earphones in their place.

"Hmhmh ~~" But her persona hadn't changed one bit.

Tahli and Maryjane, who had arrived early before any of them watched as their allies talked amongst each other. "Kind of reminds me when we were students at Watchtower University." The dark-blonde smiled at them "How good is it to be young~"

"Humph… they're still young and weak. Sooner or later they'll have to cast their childish nature away." The blue hair fighter spoke back as she hoisted her duffel bag over her shoulders. She had a look on her face that said 'I just said something quite profound. Praise me.'

"But for now they are still children. Let them enjoy themselves a little bit longer. They will play their role soon enough." A voice spoke behind them; however the two knew who it was.

"Headmaster Ozpin."

"Morning to you." The grey haired man nodded. "I trust that everything is ready?"

"Yes." Maryjane asked quickly. "Has Ms. Belladona been found yet?"

"No… but I have a feeling that she will be back to Beacon soon." He sipped his coffee with a knowing glint in his eyes. "I've sent a certain someone to find her."

"And who is that?"

…

**Vale - Café place**

Blake looked at her tea before taking a drink,.A blond boy with an open shirt and chaotic hair was sitting beside her. Most attention grabbing though was his tail which held his cup, but that aside he was feeling uncomfortable.

"Um… Blake… who's she?"

Blake only took at longer sip before placing her cup down.

In front of the two was Beacon's infirmary nurse, Reiko Utage.

"I'm the kids nurse at Beacon Monkey-boy." Her green eyes mustered him down "And when someone I know goes missing, I will find them." She turned towards Blake. "Kiddy, what's the matter?"

"…Sun here, wanted to know more about the White fang… I was once a member of the White Fang." She admitted with a downcast face.

"Oh… this is very interesting." Reiko mused before crossing her arms.

"Go ahead. Tell us."

…

**Beacon Air docks, Hanger 18.**

"Soo~" Lucy piped up "Are we going now or what?"

"Wow cap" Akashi smiled "This is the first time I've seen you so pumped up for a mission."

"Of course~" Lucy smiled "I can show Riza my fighting skills on Grimm!"

"Hahaha, I'm sure it going to me flattering for me Lucy." Riza laughed.

"And also piggyback ride her when she's down again~" Lucy whispered with a evil sparkle in her eyes.

"Wait what?" She thought to have heard something bad just now. "But this is a search and assist mission anyway. Fighting might be the exception. By the way, where's the old man?"

"I can fill you in on that Ms. Inari." LARJ turned to see Ms. Goodwitch and Alexis walking towards them, actually.

The composed huntress was walking.

Alexis…

"Akkkkyyyy~!" Alexis cried as she jumped from her spot and tackled him to the ground like a pro hockey player. "You can't leave you big sister alone!" She sobbed fake tears into his chest. "Waaaaahhh my little puppy brother is going on this big mission, and mom and dad aren't here to take photos!"

"That's mainly the reason why I didn't tell them sis." Akashi pried himself off his sister's hands. "I want to surprise them when I come back." He rubbed his nose with a grin.

"Hnnnnnng." Alexis smirked before she too stood up.

"Ms. Goodwitch if I may ask, why might he not be here yet?" Juge questioned her politely.

"Valkin had important business to attend to. He does send his regards to you all." Glynda fixed her glasses "But, I believe that you have wasted enough time, it's time children. Good luck to all of you."

Team JNPR and AKJA crowed around them.

"Give them hell Akashi!" Jaune gave his best reassuring 'lady killer' smile.

"Good luck!" Kirk rubbed his camera nervously.

"Heh, I'll tell you guys all about it when I come back!" Akashi fist bumped Jaune and Kirk.

"Don't forget your training!"

"Make sure you kill the pigs and Grimm before you come back!"

"Hmph…Good luck Inari."

"Ha-hah… I won't be killing Juge and Akashi… not just yet Jasna. Pyrrha and Alex… thank you!" Riza bowed a little to them.

"Juge, I assume that you have no need for a good luck wish?" Antonio smiled at him, shaking his hand in the process.

"Don't be silly." Ren interjected "Good luck Juge."

"Yepa all the best Jugey!" Nora glomped him and wrapped him in a bear hug that would make a grizzly seem like a stuffed teddy in comparison.

"Hahah… T-thanks…. you can let go now….Dying….!" Juge saw the light coming towards him.

Ren sighed before pulling that happy hammer user off him.

"Guys~" Lucy called to them with a smile "Shall we kick-start this!"

(Insert music: PERSONA 5 MUSIC (FAN MADE) – PARADISE)

Riza, Juge and Akashi smiled, with determination lit up in their eyes.

"Heheh, Let's do this!"

"Let's make some noise!"

"Don't hold me back."

"Then~" Lucy smirked before looking at Maryjane and Tahli "Let's party!"

"Fancy words sweet pea!" Tahli winked at her before looking at the young team "Come on then, next stop! Roxford village!"

Click.

Kirk took a picture of everyone standing in front of the air-ship. Only team RWBY was missing.

Ozpin, Glynda, Alexis as well as their friends watched as they boarded the airship towards their mission, it seemed fine.

"JUGGGGEEEEE!"

Well…almost fine.

Team LARJ (as well as everyone else) turned to see Yang running towards them with her body almost set on fire, her eyes fixed on the boy in blue who had just entered the air-ship.

"What the hell!? I tell you what was happening on my end and you don't tell me you're going on a mission!?" She screamed at the slowly rising air-ship. _"How unfair can you be!?"_

"If you hadn't slept in my bed and actually paid attention to what I was doing that whole conversation we've had, you wouldn't be this angry, would you now!?" Juge yelled over the howling noise of the bullhead.

"GAHHHH!" She grabbed her blonde hair in frustration before pointing at him. "WHEN YOU COME BACK YOU BETTER BE READY TO DOAGE MY FISTS HEAD ON!"

Head on?

Juge gulped before smiling at Yang, saluting her jokingly, he watched her red eyes turn purple before a more gentle grin appeared on her face.

'Take care servant-boy.'

The group left at the dock watched as the Bullhead flew into the distance. Ozpin sipped his coffee before looking at the students before him. "Well then, Goodbyes and Good lucks have been sent, now it's time I sent _you_ back to classes. Come along everyone."

"Yes, Headmaster." The response of the hunters and huntresses filled the air.

…...

**The Airship to Roxford Village**

The four member of LARJ watched as they passed Vale with their school fading into the distance. Lucy was gawking all the way as she watched cars driving by. Riza had used her time to watch the sky and clouds float by.

Maryjane and Akashi were talking something about close quarter combated fighting, only noticed by her partner that Jane was smiling more as the conversation progressed with the bow user. "Well talking about fighting does make her happy… At least I don't need to put up with her."

The huntress relaxed before a certain hunter in blue caught her eye. He was just sitting down, in his hand was a small novel, his eyes looked distanced, as if he was lost in his own world. In a seamless motion he turned the page and continued reading.

"Hey there sugarplum." The blonde huntress smiled as she decided to talk to him. "What are you reading there?"

"Oh! Ms. Megumi-"

"Please honey, it's Tahli." She smiled sweetly at him. Her manner of speech was... eccentric to say the least. "So?"

"Just some old novel." He smiled endearingly before closing the book, giving Tahli his full attention. "How long do you think before we get to the village?"

"Hm, there is a landing dock into the village, so without walking to the village, we'll be there in 2 hours. More time to take it easy." The girl took a seat next to him before kicking her feet up onto the table in front of them. "Get to relax and if you're lucky, get the quick last minute shut eye before the mission."

"I see." Juge mused for a moment before moving on "I assume you have the mission details?"

"You're the brainy one on the team?"

"No… that title would go to him." Juge pointed to Akashi. "I would be considered the tactics specialist of LARJ maybe? That aside could we go over the details?"

"Sure, it'll take the boredom off of being airborne." She smiled while taking her scroll from behind her and tapped the screen before holding it out for both of them to see.

(Change music: PERSONA 5 MUSIC (FAN MADE) – DARKNESS)

"From the beginning: Our mission is a simple Search and Recover mission of one Mario Zeppelin, a driver for _Vulcanus Forge._ He's been a member personally chosen by Valkin a long time ago. A real veteran." Her voice turn hard and commanding. "Two days ago, as Valkin had said, the black box that comes with every delivery truck suddenly went offline. We, the search party, have been assigned to retrieve the goods from the truck as well as Mario if we can find him."

She tapped the screen again, this time showing the bird's eye version of the village "A bit of a warning, Roxford is Outside of Vale, so we need to consider to possibility of bandits raiding the truck, as well as spontaneous Grimm attacks." She clicked her finger, instantly the photos of Juge's team and her and Maryjane appeared. "We have 6 members in total that should be enough to cover the whole village." Before she continued, she smiled and crossed her arms. "You said you're the tactician of your team. Tell me then, how should we cover this whole village before the sun sets while being effective and efficient."

"Hrm." Juge smirked before he tapped his head in concentration. "Alright, stop me if you think it won't work."

"Will do."

"There are two ways of doing this, a 3 man cell with both you and Maryjane being the leader of those 2 teams. The rest is simple, one team takes the left side and the other takes the right side. We meet back up in to middle of town."

"Sound tempting."

"But! Putting in your usefulness, along with talent I'd vote of 3 teams of two." One team scopes out the middle of the village, getting any valuable information regarding the mission."

"Interesting."

"The other two teams take on both left and right sides of the village, but taking on the extra load of investigating the forest and the nearby dirt road and any other signs." Juge furrowed his brow. "Seeing any signs of struggle would put us on high alert."

"Heh, I like your thinking Honey, I'll take your word on it." However instead of a smile, she averted her eyes and puffed out her cheeks in hesitation. "But…there might be something you might not know about."

Juge raised an eyebrow "And that is?"

"…Rumors have been going around that an unknown Grimm has been spotted around this area, sources claim it's isn't your typical Grimm."

"So you're saying….our best lead to the truck is an unknown Grimm attack?"

"It's one of the main reasons me and Maryjane took this mission. We kept it a secret from the others, because we... _I _need to prove that 'those' don't exist." Her face turned grim.

"_Those_?" Juge was getting more confused. "Who are 'those'?"

"Tahli." The two instantly turned to Maryjane who was standing before them. "I'm guessing you've already gone over the plans with Juge, haven't you?" she pointed towards Akashi. "I was doing the same with Mayhiro over there."

"Interesting." She smirked, the red lip gloss shimmered lightly. "It's unusual for you to be talking so much with someone else, let alone someone you pummeled into the ground with ease."

"…I see something inside of him." Her eyes looked into Tahli's and into Juge's. "All I know is… Hurg…." Maryjane swayed a little, before her face turned green. "I'm going to hurl!"

"Dummy, did''t you take your travel pills?" Tahli got up and helped her towards a nearby bin. "Seriously! You do this all the time!"

"BLArGGGGG!" Maryjane hurled in response.

Juge sighed again. He was really growing tired of unexpected events happening to him. He got up and walked towards his team.

"So?" Riza was the first to speak to him.

"We're going in teams of two. Lucy will pick the teams, she is the leader after all."

Riza nodded before seeing Akashi walking over towards them as well. "Maryjane is kind of like Jaune, though his physical strength is a fraction of hers at best." He stretched his arms "But Maryjane does have her quirks."

Riza shook her head and turned back towards the glass pane "I thought my first mission will be all exciting, but it's turning out to be another field trip. There's no professionalism going on!"

"Wow, for a second you sounded like Weiss." Akashi commented, Riza only glared back at him, before Juge coughed into his hands.

"Speaking of professionalism. I and Tahli were going over the plan. Lucy will pick out the teams. One team will be scouting out any information about the whereabouts of the missing driver and the goods. The others will be the search party for the rest of the town and the nearby roads and river banks.

"Okay~" Lucy smiled, knowing that Juge had said what he wanted to say, took of her earphones and turned towards her team. "Team Honey and Milk will be me and Riza~"

'Figures.' The 3 thought instantaneously.

"Team White Choco is Juge and Maryjane!"

"…Okay, so that leaves Tahli and Akashi." Juge finished for Lucy "Would you like me to take over?"

"Sure~" Lucy pulled out her favorite treats and nibbled on them. "Their name is Strawberry and Orange by the way."

"Akashi and Tahli will be located in the inner city, Lucy and Riza will take the right side of the town and me and Maryjane will take over the left side, any questions?"

"We contact each other immediately if we find anything?" Akashi asked.

"Indeed."

"If we don't~?"

"Then we keep looking for clues that can lead us to the driver or the goods." Juge replied back to her. "Agreed?"

"Understood."

"Then there's only one thing to do." Juge smirked. "Relax until we get there."

….

**Above Roxford Village**

The village itself was small, surrounded by seemingly endless trees, but one could make out large rivers and a lone road, other than that, it was a completely isolated village.

Everyone was looking down; the tension of excitement and rarity to get this mission started was high. Team LARJ were waiting behind the closed door, each one of them were doing final preparations on their weapons.

"We touch the village in 50 seconds people!" Maryjane bellowed, her sickness had left her for now. "Everyone ready!?"

"Yes!"

"Good! The plan is simple: Once we're off we move quick and fast! Everyone gets into their groups and moves out!" The sound of the Bullhead landing on the ground causing the ground the rumble a bit before going silent. "Don't ever think that there are no Grimm roaming around the area, be on your toes at all times! Just because I and Tahli are here, doesn't mean it's going to be a walk in the park!"

"Attention: We landed safely." The pilot of the airship announced to the hunters. A slight hiss at the door before the light dropped in though the gaps.

"Right, LARJ's first mission! Let's move out!" Lucy smirked before grabbing Riza's hand and running out the door. "See you guys soon!"

"Juge."

"Right!" The boy in blue fastened his whip to his hip and ran with Maryjane, leaving Akashi and Tahli alone.

"Shall we Tahli?" Akashi looked at her confidently.

"I like a man who's in charge, shame you're not my type honey." She smirked before knocking him on the head. "Come on show this girl what you can do!"

"No need to tell me twice!"

….

**Lucy and Riza:**

"I guess for the things you love, you'll start running." Riza huffed as they left buildings and people with a fast stride behind them. "We just have to play our part and head to the forest."

"Right!" Lucy agreed. Riza looked surprised. There was no 'laziness' in her voice, it was more loud and happy. And she wasn't complaining, she was running with her. Without being carried.

"I wonder." Riza mused as they reached the east side of Roxford village. "Lucy, remember what Tahli and Maryjane said, if there is any signs of struggle or the missing person we contact the team immediately."

"Got it!" Lucy and Riza nodded before they entered the forest. Unlike Emerald Forest it was much less trees and more light and Lucy turned her head left to right every 10 seconds. Riza didn't find it hard to keep up with her.

"What do you see Lucy?" Riza called out. Lucy looked back at her.

"I'm not looking for anything. I'm trying to make something come to us." Lucy spoke clearly. "Grimm are attracted to anything moving fast~" A hint of her relaxed self returned.

"I see…but-"

"We're on the same page now. We've been running around in this forest for a good 15 minutes already, yet there's no signs of any Grimm or airborne darkness." Lucy halted allowing the fox faunus to regain some of her energy. "This is strange~"

"No kidding." Riza took a deep breath. "Why is that?"

"…Riza, I'm feeling uneasy about this." Lucy looked restless. "Let's proceed slowly… I'm not sure."

"Lucy...? Right." the fox faunus nodded as she took point and headed deeper into the forest.

…

**Juge and Maryjane:**

The serious pair had been advancing at an astounding pace. They were already way deep into the forest, so far in fact that they almost reached the swamp area where the truck supposedly disappeared. Soon it would become dangerous. They slowed down.

"Velmón." Kneeling down she assessed something. The man in blue nodded as he skidded down a slope to where the huntress in blue was. Maryjane clicked her tongue before seeing something she dreaded the most.

"Blood." She stood up and assessed the area around them. One could see that claw marks, bullet marks and other signs of fighting were strewn all over the place. "This doesn't look like a truck path... what happened here?"

"My guess? Bandits are the most likely cause of this." The young Velmón spoke with hardness in his voice. He walked towards a tree that had a bullet mark in it. ".50 bullet marks."

A silence wafted over them as the tree swayed with the wind, the two looked at what they obtained. "Maryjane… have you noticed?"

"Yes." She replied with coldness in her voice. "They haven't showed up for a while now."

"I think so too. Something isn't right here-!?" Juge's head shot up before he grabbed his whip from his side, Maryjane readied her fists too. "Show yourself!"

"H-h-help… me." The voice croaked before a figure crawled out of the bushes before them. "H-help me…" The voice was so dry that it was almost inaudible.

Moving towards them at the slow pace was a man… though at this point one almost couldn't tell if it was a big bug or a human.

Both legs and been separated from the kneecaps down and barely been bandaged with ripped off clothes. The long trail of crimson followed behind him; his right arm was gone, leaving only a stump for an arm. The only way he was pulling himself, was with his left arm, even that was covered in blood. In fact…blood was everywhere on this body. It was impossible to tell how this man was still alive.

"Oh my god…" Juge's eyes widened at realizing who it was. The picture of the mission report was still vivid in his mind.

"You're… Mario!" He ran towards him, kneeling down bedside him Juge looked on in horror as the man gave up his last strength. Juge carefully rolled him over. Mario's stomach and chest had received a massive cut. He could even see the inside and the rib cage sticking out. Juge gritting his teeth. Maryjane looked on, with no emotions in her face.

"Who did this to you!?" Juge shouted "Who? Where are they!?"

"…They attacked… without warning… t-took everything…. the truck…even…." Mario coughed while blood spilled out form his mouth, staining Juge's vest. "When I came to…there were hundreds of those things!" He cried. " And there was… I tried to escape… but they got my legs and my arm…. I played dead and crawled out of there when they slept…_HACKKK_!"

Mario slowly placed his hand inside his torn shirt and pulled out a black box. "Please… tell my wife and friends… I'm-... so sorry."

"Don't say that, just hang on! We'll get you medical attention!" Juge urged the man to hang on and tried to pull him over his shoulders, but all he got was a sad apined smile.

"And… get away... not safe..." His body went limp.

Mario was dead.

"…dammit." Juge tried waking him, but it failed. He checked his pulse and heartbeat, but no response. A hand was placed on his shoulders. He saw Maryjane looked down at him.

"We got the information. Can you carry the body back to the village?"

"…" Juge nodded. "…what scum would do such a thing?" His voice barely kept his killing intent hidden.

"I can tell you one thing… it aren't people… The Grimm are up to something, and as much as I want to find out, the mission takes priority. We need to tell the others about this."

"Yes I know but... _goddamn it_!"

"I know how you feel Velmón, but now isn't the time to get angry." She urged him to stand up, with Mario's body in his arms. Rising stiffly Juge had a tight grip on his body. "This is the first time… I've seen someone die… right before my eyes." He had seen dead bodies before, but the terrible feeling of seeing someone let out their last breath... it was a hundred times worse.

"It won't be your last kid, now let's go." She said resolutely.

….

**Roxford village**

(Music: Kuroko no Basket 2: Hanamiya's trap)

Akashi and Tahli walked by the people at a walking pace. Unlike Lucy and Riza, they noticed something horrible was up. The townspeople all had sad expressions on their faces, even the kids that walked past them looked grim.

"Tahli I don't like this." Akashi muttered softly to her, she nodded in agreement. "The vibe here... it feels awful."

"No kidding hun." She grimaced, as she watched a man frown. "It's like everyone has been placed under a curse. Something bad must have happened here."

"Then… we better get to asking the villagers." Akashi cracked his knuckles was walked towards a young woman around his age. "Pardon me miss?"

"Huh… oh." Instead of her expression changing, it turned into a sourer look. "What do you want?"

"Me and my partner-"

"He means life partner sugarplum!" Tahli added for fun. She expected a chuckle as a reaction from her. Akashi only looked at her and frowned. "Trying to help~"

"Right... so we were wondering why are all the townsfolk... so down-" Instead of a reply or a mean comment, Akashi's face was imprinted with a bright red hand print on his right side. "Eh?"

"Outsiders get out of this place while you still can, the time of sacrifice is coming." She whispered. "This place will be your tomb! Leave and never come back."

"The hell?" Akashi rubbed his sore cheek "What's going on here?"

"Akashi..." Tahli looked around and saw a large crowd circling around them "Something isn't right here." Every single one of them had eyes full of killing intent.

Akashi on the other hand didn't respond to her; instead he grasped the girl's shoulders and looked at her. "Miss, what's this sacrifice you speak of?"

"Akashi~!" warned the dirt-blonde huntress as she readied her TMPs from her holster. "We're surrounded."

"Please… leave this place!" The girl's voice shook, far from her voice a couple of seconds ago. "The Sacrifice escaped and it demands another!" She shouted before covering her mouth.

"Sacrifices…" The crowd murmured in unison as they closed around them.

"If you know what's good for you folks you'd tuck your tail and run the other way." The blonde huntress growled as she pointed her weapons at the villagers. "Sweetbun, we best get moving."

"Right, but I'm taking someone with us." Akashi seized the girl by the wrist and pulled her with him "Got any plans Tahli?"

"L-let go of me!" She struggled to no avail. Akashi rolled his eyes. Tahli sighed.

"Nothing that involves harming others. Or kidnapping."

"Then, I've got no choice." Akashi sighed before touching the girl and Tahli. In an instant both girls felt very light as the young Mayhiro pushed the girl into Tahli, who caught her easily. He drew Black Eclipse from his back, the pole instantly shifting into his bow like form as the boy pointed at a chimney nearby. "Switching to trigger mode and fire!" he pulled the trigger and in response a bow with an orange rope jutted forth that pierced the brick wall. The rope contracted as it pulled Mayhiro towards the chimney. "Hang on!" Akashi grabbed Tahli (Who was still holding on to the girl) as they were sent flying to a nearby roof and landed safely. Releasing the arrow and Rope the young hunter watched the crowd looking at them with dark expressions. Some of them were holding tools and other things that could also be used as weaponry.

"This town is not far from crazy." He whirled around and stared at the girl in green, looking at her he got a better look.

Her face was covered in light orange hair, but all she was wearing was a large bagging green hooded jacket and green stockings. She shivered a bit as she tried to back away, but Tahli block her way with a smile (creepy version).

"Seems to me, that you know a bit more of the village than us and from your words you also might know about our missing person, so be a dear and help us out 'kay?" She smiled happily as she wrapped her arms around her body, making the younger girl shiver. Giggling, Tahli looked at Akashi. Her face turned back into her serious expression.

"Come one, let's regroup with everyone else, the sun is setting." She grimaced "I have a feeling that something bigger is happening."

"I know." Akashi replied "I don't like this feeling at all."

…

**Outskirts of Roxford village, LARJ/TM camp site**

The group sat in silence, Lucy and Riza ate their meals in complete silence. Lucy wasn't doing her usual thing. Because of the peculiar situation in the village they decided to camp out.

Juge stared at the fire. When he arrived at the camp, he and Maryjane had buried the body of Mario, he was decomposing fast. They had sent a video feed to Valkin, who was far from shocked.

"_I can't believe this." He ran his hand through his silver hair. "Do you know what happened?"_

"_Apparently he and the truck were attacked and taken to someplace, he wasn't able to describe it…but from what he said it could have been either Grimm or humans who did it." Juge spoke with a small voice. He couldn't shake the image of Mario's dead body in his arms._

"_I see, will you be looking into his further?" Juge only nodded with Maryjane standing next to him._

"_Alright, I'll inform Ozpin about this…stay strong kids. I have to talk to Mario's family." The veteran hunter was visibly depressed at the news. Yet he was not stopping even for a second._

"Juge…" Akashi poked Juge a little to get his attention. "I know the mood isn't the one we thought we would have… but your food his getting cold."

"Sorry Akashi… It was always a possibility and I was prepared to find nothing but a corpse…but this was more than I expected." Juge muttered. He was a person who could handle almost anything if he prepared himself for it, but he was still human. "I'm surprised that you can still eat after that."

"…I dunno man…" Akashi nibbled a little on his meat before looking at his captain and Riza "But those two have been silent ever since we re-grouped."

"Mhm." the young Velmón looked up. Seeing Riza staring at the fire he sighed. "Just what did we get ourselves into?"

"A mission that derailed sunshine, but that doesn't mean you should start losing your composure." Tahli spoke with kindness in her voice. She slowly sat down near the two hunters. "Jane told me how you handled Mario's death, that is very professional of you Juge, you should be proud of yourself. Most newbies would have gone into shock."

"I see… Thank you Tahli." Juge bowed a little.

"Jane's gone to speak with Lucy and Riza. We've had our far share of deaths and unexpected events in our lifetime." She spoke "But it's the life we chose, nobody said it was going to be easy."

"I know." The boys spoke in unison. Tahli nodded before looking at Akashi. "By the way, think of it as a lesson from a senior to a junior - we're going to interrogate that young girl you captured."

"…Really? Can't we talk to her normally?" Akashi tried to speak to with reason. "I did just kidnap her."

"Akashi…" Juge squinted his eyes.

"I suppose." The blonde woman tilted her head. "Fine, let's see what you got. After dinner."

"Tahli." Maryjane appeared behind her with stoic look on her face. "A word."

"Right, I'll be back quick munchkins." The boys nodded as they returned to their small talk. The two huntresses walked away from the team before Maryjane continued.

"It's worse than I though Tahli, it seems the girl stumbled upon something bad."

"Really… what?" The girl in blue closed her eyes and then looked Tahli dead in the eye.

"They found rotting corpses and skeletons deep within the forest, whatever it is... ain't not Search and Rescue anymore."

"It a town wide scandal… and we chose the best time to drop in."


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Everyone! Johno 343 is back with a new Chapter, this continues the first mission, and it's been handled by my buddy BugDevil, so all credit go towards to him!

Have fun reading guys!

* * *

><p>Arc 3: Re-start, Chapter 13: Cult<p>

**Beacon Academy, Gymnasium – Many hours ago**

It was a sunny day at Beacon like always and the students were lazily sitting through their last lectures before semester break. The general mood was filled with unrest and a wish to get to the promised free time already. In this utterly unproductive atmosphere one team resisted the populous' collective mind and did the unthinkable: Training.

"I don't get it, why are we doing this again Anto?" Jasna complained from her elevated position.

"That, dear Jasna, is because I read in a book about team-work that this is foolproof workout to increase our bonds." He explained calmly again, albeit a little out of breath.

"Come on, if Alex and I were bond any tighter we would be conjoined twins!" The short-haired brawler boasted.

"..." Alexandra who was standing next to her made a complicated expression.

"How are you holding out Kirk?" The leader of AKJA whispered towards his comrade in suffering.

"O-ka...y..." He put up a brave face. Antonio nodded in sympathy.

"Alright I think we have been in this position for long enough, let's switch." The well dressed hunter said.

"No way, it's pretty comfy up here. Us girls have to bond some more!"

"Didn't you just complain about it?" Antonio barely managed his standard smile.

"Cry me a river. This was your idea, so you get to carry the burden." Jasna gave him one of her very Jasna-like smiles.

The two boys sighed.

To explain the situation it would be appropriate to go back about an hour. Antonio Chessa was a man of vast reading. To compensate for his general lack of motivation and ability as a leader he had been urging everyone to do teamwork improving exercises. With little results one might add, but as long as Ozpin didn't go on his case again he would gladly do these everyday. And looking back, he at least managed to bring Alexandra back from her unresponsive mood and prevented Jasna from 'punishing' Kirk too harshly anymore.

One of the many suggestions in the books was to do team gymnastics. Human pyramids and other formations of the sort for example. Now clearly he had overestimated the girls', especially Jasna's, shyness. He thought they would not want to go into any 'strange' or complicated positions, but he was soon taught otherwise. After roughly 30 minutes they had gone through almost every position in the book and at all times the girls were on top and the boys had to carry their weight and go into the awkward positions.

One such position was this one where they were holding a huge log on their shoulders (Kirk's shoulder was so low that Antonio had to kneel down just to be on the same height) and the girls balance on it with one foot each while holding each other's hands to counter the weight.

Basically the only one profiting from all this was a certain tomboy, who still had the gall to complain even so.

"I believe Kirk's shoulder will give in soon." Antonio warned the two above.

"Don't be so weak pipsqueak. I don't want to let go of this... sensation of bonding."

'The only thing you don't want to let go is Ms. Wilfred's hand...' He knew his old friend all too well. Looking at the small guy Antonio noticed that he was shivering and his eyes were going blank.

In that moment of impending doom somebody else made their appearance.

"Kirk! I just saw something really cool and you have to come. Bring the camera too- eh?" Jaune Arc made his appearance in the gym and looked at the startling picture. Seeing team AKJA in their gym clothes performing weird gymnastics could startle a person.

This was the trigger for the turquoise haired boy to faint. He had been focusing his mind solely on keeping the balance, but Jaune distracted him.

"What a sha-" Antonio didn't manage to finish his sentence.

The sound of a crashing human formation could be heard throughout the gym.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they had left the hall, now accompanied by Jaune.<p>

"Sorry about that. I didn't know about your special training." He rubbed his head with an apologetic expression.

Antonio nodded understandingly. It looked not as graceful as usual with both of his cheeks swollen brightly red.

When the structure tumbled down for some reason Alexandra managed to land on his face... butt first. That was truly a miracle considering she was balancing on the other side above Kirk and was leaning even further away from him. Needless to say that he got slapped hard by her.

"This man! Always sees me in embarrassing situations..." She mumbled angrily while walking ahead.

Right after that he got a second slap from Jasna for good measure.

"Only I can bend the laws of physics to make Alex land on my face!" She said angrily while sprinting after the black-haired beauty.

"Sorry." Kirk apologized again. He seemed exhausted.

"Don't worry about it. It's impossible for Ms. Wilfred to hate me more than she already did. And Jasna will forget about this in about 20 minutes."

"You guys have it rough." Jaune crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"How is your team faring? I'm just asking from leader to leader."

"Uhm... I can't complain? Pyrrha is helping me with my training, n-not that I need that much help of course! It's kind of a sparring for both of us to keep in shape." He tried to give a reassuring smile. "Nora is... how should I put this...?"

"Nora."

"Exactly! Then there is Ren. I really like our deep conversations. He is a real chatterbox."

"R-really?" Antonio stared at Jaune with a wry smile. He didn't have much contact with Lie Ren, but from his experience he was far from talkative.

The three hunters reached the main building and stopped.

"Jaune?" Kirk said.

"Oh right! The thing I want to show you... well it can wait." He said while glancing at Antonio. "By the way has either of you seen Weiss around?"

"Not that I can remember. In fact I have not seen a single member of team RWBY today." Antonio cupped his chin in wonder. "Why do you ask? Do you need something from her?"

"N-not really. I just.. wanted to see her. It feels weird when she is not around... y-you know I am just worried- Not because of anything special, just... worried." Jaune stumbled over his own tongue.

Antonio raised a brow knowingly.

"Vale." Kirk suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"Saw Ruby go to Vale." Kirk repeated. "Weiss is probably with her?" His beautiful eyes looked up from behind his sweaty hair that was hanging down his face.

"That's weird, haven't they been to Vale just yesterday?" Jaune looked full of thought.

"Do you want to check it out?" Antonio put one arm on his hip and leaned back.

"Ah that's okay. I am not too worried. What's the worst that could happen?" Jaune laughed.

The three of them walked into the main hall and split up.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxford Village, Outskirts - Present<strong>

The campfire was slowly burning down. It's light was much smaller than at the beginning already. Riza threw in another piece of wood, which hit the pile with a crackling sound as it caught on fire instantly.

"What are you going to do to her?" She asked with a stiff voice. Her eyes were focused on the shivering girl bound to a tree not too far away.

"Press her for information." Maryjane answered without delay.

"I don't like this. We can't just kidnap people!"

"...the village is deep into something bad. Tahli told me that they were almost attacked. It is crucial to question her."

"Still! Don't hurt her." The fox faunus' sense of righteousness was strong.

"I make no promises." Maryjane closed her eyes and stayed rigid like a wall.

"Now now, Jane. Don't be a grumpy pug. Leave the questioning to me and the Mayhiro boy, alright?" Tahli had appeared and patted her friends shoulder. "Don't worry too much sweety pie. We aren't the monsters here ~" She winked at Riza and walked towards the tree. Akashi and Juge followed behind.

The three of them surrounded the girl and got into position.

"W-what are you going to do to me!? Please let me go! I won't tell anything!" The girl was close to losing her mind at this point. She was scared of them... but there was more.

"We just want to ask you about the truck and the accident yesterday. Your people must have known about it, right?" Akashi gave his best to sound nice and comforting.

"NO!" The girl struggled in her bound position.

The two boys shrugged at each other, but Tahli closed in on her instead.

"Listen girly, we are not as nice as this boy makes it look. We will do anything to complete our mission. And if you aren't going to spill the beans we will just use you as a hostage against the other villagers." Her smile was genuinely scary.

"...!" The girl got tears in her eyes and looked like she was going to wail, but she managed to say something. "They won't..."

"Come again?"

"They won't say anything! Even if you threaten to k-kill me. It would break the second rule..." She looked deeply vulnerable.

"Rule? What do you mean by that?" Juge asked in a neutral voice.

"I already said too much! If you sick people will kill me anyway... just do it already! I am dead either way...!" Tears were trickling down her face.

Tahli grabbed the binding rope and made it tighter. The girl cried out in pain.

"Death is not the worst thing that can happen to you, sweety. Tell us about those rules."

"Come on Tahli, that's too much!" Akashi intervened vehemently. He loosened the ropes and even freed the girl.

"Aren't you benevolent, sugar?" The veteran huntress looked at him in amusement.

"She can't run away anyway." Juge said without taking either side.

"That's right. No need to hurt her."

"Keh. If you think you can make her talk... go ahead." The huntress raised her arms and just watched. Still she was playing with a knife while doing so.

The girl had sank down the tree and was shivering, looking back and forth between the strangers. Her eyes stayed on Akashi who was crouching down next to her and smiled.

"Please... let me go..." She sniffled.

"Sorry, but we really need to know what's going on." Akashi apologized.

"I can't tell you!" She repeated.

"Hah! What a joke!" Tahli glared at her. The girl jerked back.

"Uhm... how about you tell us your name first?" The young Mayhiro tried to ease her worries.

"..." The girl stayed quiet. After looking back and forth between the three of them she leaned closer to Akashi. "My name is Aria." She whispered with a downcast expression.

"Aria... I like it." Akashi said. "It's a cute name."

The girl averted her eyes.

"Tell us about these rules, Aria." Juge said calmly. He didn't sound as nice as Akashi, but he didn't glare at her either.

"They will..." Her voice faded.

"You are going to die if you tell us? And you probably expect us to kill you if you don't cooperate." Tahli said without mercy.

"But if you tell us we will put you under protection!" Akashi cut in. "We won't let them touch you and I will make sure that nothing happens to you either." He glared at Tahli.

Now Aria was looking torn.

"What use do rules have if they are not spread? Why would they kill you for spreading the law?" Juge asked.

"... It's... complicated." She was biting her nail. "Y-you won't hurt me?"

"I promise." Akashi gave her a sincere smile.

She looked long and hard at him... and then nodded.

"There are three rules that have to be followed. Disobeying them means death by sacrifice." She folded her hands in fear. "The first rule is that '_One sacrifice shall be chosen at the end of each cycle to appease the Great One_.'"

"The 'great one'?" Juge raised a brow.

The girl shook her head.

"The second rule is '_Do not speak about the sacrifice to anyone._'!"

"They are running a tight ship here." Tahli looked bored. "Go on or I might lose my patience."

"T-the third rule is to '_Never enter the _Swamps of Depravation_, lest thou shall become a sacrifice as well'_."

"Swamps of..." Juge mumbled. Just who named these landmarks? This person really tried their hardest to make the place look evil.

"Th-that's all I can say..." The girl named Aria was hugging her legs and holding back the tears.

"This sacrifice... am I right for assuming it's a living sacrifice? The rules do state that one will be sacrificed if they disobey." Juge deduced.

Aria shook her head and stayed quiet.

"Can't speak about it, huh?" Akashi looked apologetic.

"Well munchkin, it's a little late for that." Tahli had returned to sitting right next to her and grabbed Aria's head. "Now that you told us about the rules you already have broken them. You are dead when you return to the village."

Aria's eyes widened in shock.

"Like I said!" Akashi pushed Tahli's hand away. "We will protect you. There is an air-ship waiting for us outside the village once we give it a signal. I promise we will get you out of here if you want. But in exchange please tell us all you know."

"You don't have a choice though." The dirt-blonde woman added meaningfully.

"I-I... but..." The orange-haired girl was about to cry again.

"I can already assume that the ritual includes human sacrifices by the rules alone. Now the question is who is this 'great one' and why does he demand sacrifices. This seems to be some sort of cult." Juge used the information they already got. "And those swamps are their base of operation."

The girl was uneasy, but she didn't object.

"If they kill people then we can't ignore it. Please tell us more." Akashi looked serious.

"I don't know who the 'Great One' is. Those are just the rules... My father asked too much and he... he disappeared..." She couldn't bring herself to say what happened to him.

"Are you living by yourself now?" Akashi asked shocked.

"No... my aunt is taking care of me... but she is very strict about the rules and she knows the mayor well."

"The mayor... can I assume that he is the leader of the cult inside the village?"

Aria nodded.

"Looks like we got to pay that guy a little visit ~" Tahli said with a smile. Then she walked over to the girl and moved her hand towards her. With the glow of the camp-fire behind her expression was hidden in shadows.

"...!" Aria sank to her knees and put her arms over her head in fear.

But the blonde huntress just patted her shoulder and looked guilty.

"Sorry 'bout that, darling. I drew the short stick this time."

"...eh?" The girl looked perplexed.

"And that guy could play prince charming all he wanted too." She pointed her thumb at the brown-haired hunter.

"Aha...haha..." Akashi scratched his cheek with his index finger.

"Good going with the neutral stance Jugey ~"

"...I just acted like I normally would." He said with a frown.

"Eh? What...?" Aria still didn't understand.

"We played good cop, bad cop plus one neutral guy. I would never threaten a cutie like you, sweat pea." Tahli threw one arm around her and smiled friendly. She softly rubbed the spot on Aria's arms that had been hurt by the tightened rope. "Truly, I'm sorry."

"We were never going to hurt you." Juge added.

"It was all a bluff." Akashi raised his hands and shrugged.

Aria's eyes widened and like a volcano close to eruption her body started rumbling.

"YOU JERKS!" She exploded and puffed her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale City – A few hours earlier<strong>

At a certain cafe three faunus were having drinks. Two of them were listening to the story of the black-haired girl who was hiding her cat ears underneath a bow. After she ended her story Sun, a monkey faunus, asked her a question.

"Have you told any of this to your friends?"

Blake looked down in discomfort.

"I have not. They wouldn't understand. Especially that heiress. In her eyes all faunus are thieves and criminals."

"This may sound really weird coming from me, but she sounds pretty prejudiced." Sun said. He was probably talking about being a stowaway and small-time thief himself.

"You have no idea."

"Ho. Is that so." Reiko Utage who was sitting very low on the chair that was created for bigger people was barely visible.

"You sure that you don't want a pillow or something to elevate yourself? You are so sma-AIEE!" A fan hit him in the face.

"It's not my fault that these chairs are made for giants. Mind your manners monkey boy."

"Yes ma'am..."

"Will you try to bring me back to Beacon now?" Blake asked still looking into her cup.

"No."

""Hah?!"" The two teens looked surprised.

"I was supposed to check up on you and see if you are alright. Now that it is confirmed I don't have any business with you. Your story is not very unique either. The same thing happened to a bunch of people." Reiko stood up, which didn't increase her height at all. Her pink hair was rustling and then her kitty ears showed.

She looked at Blake and grinned. "You said that you didn't tell anyone about it, but I am sure that some of them have already guessed the truth."

"...possibly." Blake finished her coffee. "I think Riza already knows."

"She knows you better than any of us. And you told her about your friends in the White Fang, so it's pretty obvious." She nodded. "But don't you think your own team also knows by now?"

"Why do you think that?" Blake blinked.

"That Ruby girl isn't stupid. Same goes for Ms. Schnee." Reiko shrugged. Then without another word she spun around and walked out of the cafe.

"H-hey! Aren't you going to pay?" Sun yelled after her.

"Consider it payment for keeping my mouth shut. Don't get into trouble, because I don't feel like fixing someone with such a silly face up." She waved goodbye without looking back.

"She is so not cute." Sun said while leaning his head on his arm.

"Maybe... she is trying to be considerate." Blake looked after her. "...let's go."

"Right behind you ~" The two of them also stood up and left to talk about their plans for the White Fang.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxford Village, Outskirts – Present<strong>

Now everyone was sitting back at the fire, including Aria. She was clad in her green hood and hid her face behind it. The food in front of her was untouched.

"You guys are really weird. Was that necessary?" Riza said with a sigh.

"Better us than Jane, that much I can tell you plum-pudding."

'Her nicknames are getting worse...'

Maryjane was just sitting on her knees with a straight back and stared at the flames. Her tight outfit was giving of an even stronger contrast between light and shadow.

"So we have to find Mr. Mayor ~?" Lucy started the meeting.

"He's the cult leader... or at least that's what Aria believes." Juge confirmed.

"Human sacrifices? That's just messed up!" Riza looked disgusted. "This 'Great One' must be some psychotic serial killer. Why the hell would the villagers support him?"

Aria winced and hid her head between her legs.

"Ah! I... I mean not everyone wants to... you don't have a choice after all..." She raised her hand, but let it sink down again. She didn't know how to comfort the lonely girl.

Tahli and Akashi looked sad.

"So can we assume that Mario was supposed to be this 'cycle's' sacrifice?" Juge finally asked what everyone thought.

The hooded girl nodded.

"The man in the truck came by here the day before yesterday. The mayor told him the fastest route through the swamps... but... but..."

"Those were the _Swamps of Depravation_."

"But it didn't go as planned... the committee was mad because the sacrifice escaped... and they had to choose someone from inside the village as a replacement." Aria raised her head. "It could have been me too."

Her expression was like a hit in the stomach. It hurt.

"They are sacrificing outsiders and traitors... to protect themselves?" Juge closed his eyes in thought.

"Sounds desperate to me." Maryjane said.

"Then maybe they really are just scared of the 'Great One' and they don't really want to support him."

"That doesn't justify their actions." Riza gritted her teeth and even Lucy nodded.

In that moment Tahli stood up and looked at her scroll. Her facial expression said 'You won't like this.'

"The coordinates?" Maryjane asked perceptively. Tahli nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Akashi looked at them.

"Mario gave us the black box. It has captured the whole route and all information that the truck took on the trip. With this we can locate the cargo and the place of the accident." Her face looked grim.

"Could it be...?"

"It's in the _Swamps of Depravation_."

Shadows laid on everyone's faces. The silence was oppressive.

"Time to bust the mayor's kneecaps and get some info ~" Lucy had stood up and declared this cheerfully. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"If our leader says so." Juge got up and stretched.

"Right behind you. My _Black Eclipse_ is perfect for support."

"You are so full of spirit it makes me jealous, hun-buns ~" Tahli pulled Maryjane's arm and raised it for a cheer. "Let's go!"

"..." The blue-clad huntress' expression was slightly annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxford Village, Town hall<strong>

Juge, Riza and Maryjane were positioned behind a house close to the Town Hall. It was extremely dark, because the moon was mostly hidden behind clouds. The date had already changed, so it was almost certain that everyone had gone to sleep. The lights were out in almost every building too.

A crackling sound came from the communicator in Mary's ear.

"Are you in position?"

"Affirmative. You?"

"...we are on the roof of the store on the opposite street. I can see everything through my scope." Tahli and Akashi had positioned themselves on a sniping spot to give support.

Another call interfered.

"I don't like thisssss ~" Lucy cried into the conversation.

"Sorry honey, but your friends said you are the fastest in the bunch. Being a decoy has its perks to, you know? You become instantly popular with the crowd! Everybody wants a piece of you." Tahli laughed.

"Lucy... just run away as soon as they come for you. I know you can do it!" Riza gave her a virtual thumbs up.

Munching sounds could be heard.

"Are you eating pocky again?!"

Gulping sounds.

"No?"

"Just distract them already, decoy!"

"Riza is angry... ~" They could hear something loud crashing in the other part of the village and then it got even louder. Lights went on and people were entering the streets. Luckily that was all happening in the southern part of the village, far enough away from the Town Hall.

The distraction was only supposed to divide the cult's forces. They would use this opportunity to surprise the mayor in his quarters. But even when the commotion was somewhere else...

A man came running towards the Town Hall. He was probably a messenger, with the job to inform the mayor of the intruders. Tahli pulled out a certain bullet from her jacket pocket, spun it between her fingers and inserted it into her rifle without even looking. It clicked and then her eye was already looking through the scope. The cross-hair was focused on the man's neck.

She pulled the trigger.

"Wait, you can't just kill him-" Akashi looked shocked at Tahli's ruthlessness. When they looked at the running man getting hit and pulling out something from his neck Akashi realized what happened. The messenger was wavering and then he fell to the floor. He was knocked out by a tranquilizer.

"Don't worry, I won't kill anyone. For all we know they are being forced into this." She reassured her partner.

Now that the messenger was out cold they could storm the building quietly.

"Even if they don't get informed immediately they will find out soon enough. We need to hurry inside." Juge said. "I suggest we go through the back do-" Before he could even finish his sentence Maryjane advanced towards the main door.

"Huh?" Riza and Juge looked after and then proceeded to run. They couldn't get split up now.

Maryjane stopped in front of the entrance, skidding over the pavement from her speed and then prepared her fists. She took one deep breath with closed eyes and then in one fluid motion hit the gate with the palm of her hand. Her gloves were glowing in a dark blue and her stance was strongly grounded. On contact with the old wooden gate the force was released and like that, the door was flung out of it's place as if a truck had just broken through. Bits and pieces of wood were flying everywhere and the floor under Maryjane made cracking sounds as she was pushed back slightly through the solid concrete.

"Unbelievable...!" Riza muttered. They had kept their distance after noticing the glowing gloves. This strength was superhuman! If a person had been hit with that they would have been smashed apart.

They walked to the entrance and saw the gate flung all the way to the end of the hall.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Mary said coolly as she proceeded to enter...

… and got her outfit stuck on a piece of splintered wood. She noticed it too late and a big rip appeared in the side of her skintight outfit. She looked at it and fumbled around trying to get the stuck part out and then fell on her behind when it gave in.

Akashi and Tahli saw everything from up the roof. "I have noticed this before, but could it be..." Akashi smiled wryly. "Is Maryjane a clumsy person?"

"You have no idea, sugar." Tahli could barely contain her laughter.

* * *

><p>On the other end of the village a girl with a red ponytail was running for her life. The villagers did notice her destroying the huge water-cooler on top of the roof and the electric fuse-box on the wall of the department store. The explosions were loud enough, but the alarm that went off was also helping.<p>

Lucy was truly the fastest in her team, she could easily outrun marathon runners and maybe even a marathon _biker_. Still, this wasn't a straight line with everyone behind her. People were appearing all over the place, from inside the houses and the alleys. All of them looked awfully displeased with being interrupted in their midnight sleep and most of them were showing it by carrying all kinds of improvised weapons.

"Stay where you are intruder!"

"You will pay... become a sacrifice!"

"The Great One will be pleased."

Their yelling and threatening was not very encouraging. It seemed like all the cultists where leaving to kill her, while the normal people stayed inside. This was a very bad selection for her taste.

With a last second leap she moved over a parked car and then slid into a dark alley. Something sharp and large had just drilled itself into the red vehicle where she had been standing a second ago.

"Hey, that was my car Bill!" At least one person was still not fully absorbed in the witch hunt mood.

Lucy looked around and seeing no other way out she ran up the right wall and proceeded to jump to the left. Several of these leaps led her to a metal pipe that she could grab onto. With strength that didn't fit her slender build she flipped herself over the edge and landed on the rooftop.

Carefully she glanced over the edge, but a bullet or something grazed her hair the instant she so much as moved one atom in the visible spectrum.

"This sucks... ~" She was pouting while looking for another roof to jump to. Her goal was to pull the masses away from the Town Hall and then return to the camp-site close to the air-dock. It was obviously locked up and guarded by villagers, but they would worry about going home once the mission was over. For now they were just camping in the forest nearby.

"-... I got it! Here we go." A voice from down on the street peaked her interest. The sound of something hitting the roof's edge made her jerk back. A ladder had been placed for the villagers to climb up on.

Lucy walked towards it and then as if she was pushing a swing moved the wooden thing over. It fell backwards and the surprised screams of people falling onto each other could be heard. At the same time three more ladders were placed on the other edges of the roof.

So much for that plan.

"Where do they get all these ladders~?" Lucy wondered and then proceeded to step on one of them. With the kinetic force behind her the ladder tilted over and moved towards the next building. The people climbing it fell off and Lucy reached the next roof with ease. "Thank you ~" She exclaimed and continued jumping rooftops like a ninja.

If she kept up her pace now she would be safe in no time...

In that moment her dull eyes sparked and she barely dodged a bullet aimed at her forehead by backflipping. She landed on her hands and then shifted her weight to roll to the right when another bullet hit the roof tiles. It grazed deeply through the hardened material and left a scar in it.

Lucy focused her eyes with her 'Zone' ability and tracked the person who fired the shot several hundred meters away on the clock tower. From her perspective she could see the travel line of the projectile all the way back to the sniper-rifle in the person's hand. They jerked back when they felt Lucy stare at them despite the impossibility of that action. For other people this sniper would only have been a dot in the night's darkness, but even the weak light from the stars and the clouded moon was enough for her to see the shape.

The red-head ran behind a smoke release pipe to hide from the sniper's eyes. Even if she could dodge their shots, it would become increasingly hard with all the other villagers moving to the rooftops too. Many of them had guns at their disposal. Despite her super-human sight and reaction time she still wouldn't be able to dodge bullets from several directions.

So the rooftops were out of the question. She would have an easier time running through the streets again and keeping to tight alleys to confuse them. The leader of team LARJ was confident that she wouldn't lose to anyone in a close-quarter fight.

"Alright. Go Lucy ~" She psyched herself up and jumped out of her hiding spot. Immediately bullets grazed every inch of her escape route, but she was too fast. With a magnificent jump she rolled over the roof's edge and fell downwards into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert Music: Resident Evil 4 OST – Ganado 5)<strong>

The trio under Maryjane's command made it into the Town Hall that was similar to a mansion, very carefully. After smashing the door in nobody came to greet them and that was almost always a bad sign. If the mayor was just hiding that would be fine, but a cult leader was always protected by his acolytes.

Juge moved towards the staircase and leaned his back against the wall. Using the reflection of his polished dagger he looked around the corner. Nothing to be seen. The weak moonlight shining through the windows was not enough to contrast the shapes of things very well. He gave the other two a hand-sign telling them to move over carefully.

The atmosphere in the dark mansion was eerie and the sounds of creaking in the corners made them turn back many times. On sound in particular was constantly itching in their minds.

_Crrrshhh...rrrrrshh..._

And then the chandelier dropped from the hall's top and crashed down on them. A crashing sound mixed with the breaking of glass and metal bending reverberated in the hall. Between the chandelier's broken remains a blue glow was bursting through and then the remains of the expensive decoration shattered in half. Maryjane stood in its middle holding her palm upwards in a fighting stance. Her glove didn't have a single tear and her body was unharmed.

Juge and Riza had ducked behind her and were now looking at the destroyed heavy looking fragments. The young Velmón pulled Riza up and then turned his gaze towards the upper level. A black silhouette was standing on the upper level and didn't move, probably because of shock.

He wasted no time and threw a dagger at the figure, but they ran away as soon as they saw him move. Several other people appeared from the windows and from the upper level, all armed with a variety of weapons.

"So he had a whole bunch of subordinates in here after all." Riza said with an annoyed expression. The first person in a black robe was jumping at her with an oversized sickle. She didn't know if these tools were actually used on the fields anymore, but it certainly fulfilled its purpose as an intimidating weapon!

The curved blade was aimed at her throat, but got easily deflected by the staff of her spear. She overpowered the cultist and pushed the sickle away with _Ryuyari_ and the spun the back-side against the hooded person's head area. The impact was loud and painful and the opponent immediately fainted. Their body fell to the floor with a thump.

"Don't kill anyone. They might be innocent." Juge said while kicking another cultist in the ribs and pulling their weapon away with _Morte Consumptis. _

"I know!" Riza yelled and rammed her shoulder against a guy with a rusty pitchfork. The man was pushed back out of the ground level window and crashed into another attacker.

Maryjane on the other hand stayed quiet. Every movement of her hands crushed improvised weapons and knocked out people first try. With an almost machine like precision she ducked under a sword and punched the enemy in the gut. It send him flying against a painting and both crashed to the ground. A second cultist got to know her leg better than he ever wished for as his nose was broken.

More villagers came from the broken entrance and it seemed like they were starting to get surrounded.

"We have to keep moving. It seems like everyone is in on this mess. Even with Lucy's distraction we will still have to fight dozens of them if we stay in one place." While saying this Mary jumped up the stairs and pulled one of the robed cultists up and threw him at the incoming villagers.

A man with a beard and another with a striped shirt caught the cultist and put him down safely.

"Are you alright?!"

"Ouch... sorry... t-they are monsters!" The cultist said and ran out of the building.

'No tenacity... no will to fight. These are just normal people after all.' Juge surmised.

"Didn't you hear Mary? Move!" Riza pulled him on his short white scarf and dragged him up the stairs. They ran through the long hallway, looking for the mayor's quarters. But every time they turned a corner more cultists came from inside the rooms. One of them appeared right behind Maryjane, holding a knife.

Juge moved his hands and the man's cloak started to move by itself. It covered his face and tightened around his arm making him lose his grip. Mary noticed it and kicked him backwards right back into the room. She nodded at Juge which he interpreted as a 'thanks'.

They burst through the last door in the hallway, but were only awaited by two bulky man with assault rifles. They didn't look like they would care about the other villagers right behind the trio.

"Shit!" Riza got ready to deflect as many bullets with her spear as she could, but in that moment the windows behind both giants burst apart and two tranqus hit their necks. The left one still managed to pull the trigger, but Maryjane rolled below the muzzle and kicked the rifle upwards so that the bullets skewered the roof instead.

"Got 'em." Came Tahli's voice from the radio. They were probably busy with shooting down as many of the villagers as possible, but she still got time to cover them. Impressive.

"The Mayor isn't on this floor. At this rate we will be completely overwhelmed..." They closed the door and locked it up.

"... it's no use. We will have to split up." Juge declared.

"What?! Are you insane?"

"He is right." Maryjane agreed. "If we want to get this over with as soon as possible we will need to search all floors at once."

"I will cover the basement, Mary please distract the villagers and cultists. Riza you go to the second floor and the attic." The young hunter explained his plan and readied his whip.

"Tch. If we must." Riza moved towards the broken window. With an agile flip she got a hold of the windowsill above and crashed right through the second floor window.

"I will open up the path to the basement." Maryjane said and broke through the door. The villagers behind it who had tried to break the lock were surprised and fell down. With an incredible charge the blue clad huntress pushed through the stream of people shoving them apart like it was nothing. The few of them who managed to swing their weapons were simply punched in the ribs and left coughing on the floor.

Juge didn't fall behind either. Jumping and dodging the falling enemies he stayed in close proximity to the veteran huntress. When they came back to the main hall he immediately jumped the guardrail and landed on the ground floor with a tactical role. From there he jumped directly towards the door to the basement from his crouched position. His whip hit the door guard who flinched from the pain and then it got unnaturally stiff as if it had been hardened. This new staff like whip was used to hit the next two villagers in the back and make them fall over.

He looked back one more time to see how Mary was doing, but his worries were unfounded. She was standing in a pile of bloodthirsty villagers and easily parried their weapons with her fists. She even gave him a nod before suplexing a man twice her size into the ground.

"We are not supposed to seriously injure them..." He furrowed his brows, but left the hall anyway. A simple swipe of his dagger opened the lock and it was getting far darker than even in the unlit rooms above. The stairs were slim and curved, not allowing one to see straight ahead. Juge moved very carefully. In the end he decided to use his whip's fire mode despite it feeling like a waste.

The fiery whip was stiff as a torch and shone a bright light into the depth. Even so the darkness was unnaturally thick. As if it was trying to swallow the light it was only giving way very reluctantly. This place was not natural, that much Juge could tell by intuition alone.

**(Music END)**

Clank!

Lucy's white Ying katana deflected another of the enemy's wild swings. This man seemed to have at least some fighting experience and wasn't just lucky to be holding the weapon on the right end. His swings were unrefined, but definitely well aimed. She kicked up some dirt from the ground, but he just raised his long sleeve and blocked it without letting her out of his sight.

"Aren't you a feisty little sacrifice. Stop struggling already, would you?" His smile was creepy and his eyes looked mad. This was a full-fledged cultist. Not one of those normal run of the mill followers. The robe he was wearing was a lot prettier than the standard black model. It reminded of the elegant dresses seen at festivals around the remote towns. The main difference was that this one had a lot of dark red and brown spots. Dried blood...

"Don't wanna ~" Lucy sang and gave him a teasing smile.

"In that case I will be a little rough! Ahahaha!" Now he let go of his sane appearance and full on laughed like a maniac. His execution longsword was glistening with fresh blood as it sank down towards its next victim.

Only that the victim was already out of reach. Lucy ran up a tree and then pushed herself towards the next branch.

"I'll get you either way! I will split your tiny head and the rest of your body with it in one swiiiiiing!" He declared as he cut off the branch she had been standing on. The sword truly had an impressive reach. The piece of wood fell down and left a perfect cut mark.

Lucy climbed higher and disappeared into the leaves.

The cultist lost sight, but where could she possibly run? With a crazed expression he hacked at the tree from all sides. The wounds he slashed into the giant plant were deep and destabilized its trunk.

"Watch out! This tree is going down hahahaha." Indeed the thing was wavering and then with a kick by the maniac it fell towards the ground with a loud rustling sound. Leaves and twigs were flying everywhere and Lucy rolled out of the crown.

Or at least she should have.

"Huh? Where is she?!" He looked around, but nobody left the fallen tree.

"Over here." A voice way closer to him than expected made him turn around. The red-head was falling from above and spinning. "**Wind Edge**!" Both her katanas blinked in the moonlight and then she stood behind the cultist. His huge sword broke into two and his clothes had deep marks in them.

"W-h-a-t?" His eyes, still widened in surprise, dulled fast. He fell on his back and two deep red wounds could be seen.

The leader of team LARJ sheathed her blades and walked away.

"D-d-d-id you kill him!?" Aria asked with a shivering voice.

"Uh-uh." Lucy shook her head. "He passed out from the pain." She went towards the green hooded girl and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry!" Aria was close to tears again. "I just wanted to see if my aunt was alright. I shouldn't have left the camp..." Her face was buried in her hands and she was still under shock. "Everything went so fast... he just cut down those other villagers who wanted to... protect... me..." The warm sensation of Lucy's body suddenly enveloped her. She hugged her softly.

"It's okay." It was a sincere hug and it calmed her heartbeat down a little.

"Are the others...?" Her voice faded.

Lucy let go of her and walked towards two men and a young woman who were cut down by the cultist. She softly rolled the woman over first... but her eyes were emptily watching at a distant place that was not visible for the living. Next she checked the older man, who was cut through the throat. No hope for him.

The last guy... was breathing! The sword wound was just superficial.

"He is alright." Lucy heaved him up and walked towards Aria. "Can you do something for me? Please bring him to the camp and treat him as well as possible. Can you do that ~?"

Aria wiped her tears and nodded.

"I will do it!" With her slender arms she supported the unconscious man and carried him away. "Will everyone be alright...?" The thought was bothering her.

"We are hunters and huntresses. There is no way we can lose to evil." Lucy gave her a thumbs up like Akashi would. The orange haired girl nodded. With that the two of them split up again. This was the edge of the village right at the forest entrance. Lucy had baited the villagers as far away as possible, but when she saw the cultist with his blood-covered blade standing close to Aria she changed her priorities and moved here.

Even without her around the other villagers were probably still searching the houses nearby. Still she was worried and called Riza over the communicator.

"Lucy? What is- it!" The other end of the line was rustling and Riza seemed to be moving around fast.

"Mission accomplished ~"

"What- do you... HAH! Mean? Aren't you still pulling them away?"

"Aria was in trouble. I had to save her. But the bad guys are probably still searching for me anyway ~"

"Probably?!" Riza sounded angry, but was too distracted to really chew her out. "Listen... come back and help us if you can. There are a lot more... whoops... of them than we expected."

"Roger ~" Lucy saluted even though they had no video feed.

Another person cut in line to say something.

"Good job, muffin. We have things under control. But before you go could you please send a message to our team back in Vale for me?" Tahli sounded pretty relaxed for a mid-battle conversation.

Little miss Stripes tilted her head.

"Why ~?"

"Because we need someone to look after these criminals once we are done. The police here can't be trusted, they are all in on it. It might get tricky with jurisdictions in this remote place, but we worry about the legal stuff later."

With that said she dictated Lucy the message and added something extra that she didn't quite understand.

"You will have to break into the air-port I fear. For that kind of special transmission scrolls won't do. Sorry, munchkin." She sounded more amused than sorry.

"No problem. I left my secret stash there too."

"What's that?"

"Nothing ~~" She hung up and moved towards the new goal.

* * *

><p>Akashi who had waited for a long time to finally use his new bow was a little disappointed. That was because Tahli was sniping everyone down and left her back to him. That meant he kicked everyone off the roof who tried to climb up and shot down one or two people holding rifles at best.<p>

Right now another ladder had been placed that he kicked down unceremoniously.

"They never learn..."

"It's almost as if they are desperate." Tahli said jokingly.

"What do you mean 'as if'?" Akashi laughed and walked towards the roof entrance. It was a flat rooftop with all kinds of linen hanging around. The door had been broken minutes ago by a rather rough explosion. Now the enemies streamed in regularly without much success.

_Black Eclipse_ was a bow with all kinds of functions and modes, but even at its base it was still a pretty good club. Additionally it could extend blades from both tips and even split into two sword like parts that were linked by a chain.

Using those deadly moves would be unlike Akashi though, so he mainly used his semblance to improve his hand to hand combat. Occasionally he hit someone with the bow too.

Now a man wearing a helmet crashed into the roof and used his extremely deadly looking brass knuckles to split the concrete. Right behind him were two other men with guns. Akashi clicked his tongue and aimed his bow at the entrance.

"Don't ignore me!" The brawler rammed his brass knuckles against _Black Eclipse_, but his fist felt incredibly heavy. It sank down before it could hit the young hunter.

"Sorry, I will be right with you!" He shot the rope arrow at the top of the entrance and was pulled towards it with high speed. His legs kicked the hunched brawler into the chest and catapulted him against his buddies. With a loud crashing sound they rolled down the stairs. In that time frame a boy with a shotgun had appeared behind him.

"Isn't that a little too big for you?" The brown-haired hunter asked.

"Shoot him Peter!" From out of nowhere a guy appeared behind him and held his arms locked. His strength was enormous and Akashi could barely struggle. The boy aimed the gun at him and pulled the trigger. A loud 'blam' signaled the release of the bullet. There was no other way than to try it...

"Gravity change: Lightweight!" He yelled and the attacker as well as himself turned light as a feather. Akashi pushed both of them off the ground and the bullet only grazed his lower leg. Then he let go of the semblance and both of them crashed down, but in the last moment Akashi used the momentum to spin their positions and crashed on the man's back instead.

The boy was hit with the recoil of the shotgun and fell down. He tried to get up, but before he could do so an arrow hit the weapon and flung it down the roof. "Go home pal. This is too much for you." Mayhiro looked at him with sympathy and then pushed the big man under him towards the boy.

As they left with minor injuries Tahli kept shooting precisely. Not even once did she turn around.

"You really are easy-going, huh?"

"You think so? Perhaps I just trust you with my back." The dirt-blonde huntress whistled.

"And I got it!"

"Then I can be as easy-going as I want to be, no?" She giggled.

* * *

><p>"Just... leave... me... alone!" Riza was getting exhausted from all the running and hand-to-hand combat. She sucked at extreme close range fighting, which is why she preferred to use her spear. But using <em>Ryuyari <em>on these potentially normal villagers seemed a little harsh, so instead she only used it to block attacks.

With a kick to the... family-gems of a pursuer she released some of her frustration. The man's eyes turned white and he was holding his most precious body part in agony while sinking down ever so slowly. As if the sight made them reconsider, some of the other male attackers stopped in their tracks.

Not so much the women though. A girl with twin knifes was stepping over her 'fallen' comrade and slashed at the faunus without reserve. She deflected the incoming attack with _Ryuyari_, but the flurry of swings was fast and precise. One of the knifes scratched Riza's clothes and cut her skin superficially. A drop of blood trickled down. The pressure didn't let up until she was pushed into a corner.

When fighting with knifes against a spear it's obvious that as soon as one lets up even once they are finished. So it's essential to keep the pressure going until it's over. That being said as long as there was no room for Riza to move her long weapon she couldn't do anything but block and deflect the slashes.

"Guuuh... Are you never going to stop? Then I will..." Her ears twitched and with a reflexive swing she moved her spear with both hands. The staff part deflected the knifes and pushed them upwards leaving the girl wide open. Her eyes widened in shock, but there was no time to curse the blonde huntress as she was already kicked into the stomach and sent flying towards the door. "...make you." Riza finished her sentence.

With a satisfied expression she turned towards the hallway...

… and stared right into the barrel of a bazooka.

"Sleepy time!" The man with a mask didn't seem to care about casualties anymore.

"I'm actually a very nocturnal girl." Riza said with beads of sweat on her face.

An explosion followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxford Village, Town Hall – Basement<strong>

Putting out the flame Juge sneaked towards the old looking entrance inside the basement. Whatever was hidden here was not supposed to be seen by outsiders. All the more reason for him to check it out.

'The lock is rusty and ineffective, so there must be some other mechanism...' Juge pondered if he should break in Maryjane style or investigate the lock more.

"...not... cept... Great... sacr..." Almost inaudible voices were coming from the other side of the thick wood. From the few syllables that he could hear it seemed to be serious talk. The voices were probably male.

Even though Juge always acted on reason he couldn't stop himself this time. The darkness around him was eating at his composure and the sounds of fighting from above made the situation feel even more tense. Whoever was in there would need to answer him a few things. With a well placed kick he forced the surprisingly heavy door open. The moment he did so, a weird nauseating feeling overcame his body. For a second his vision blacked out, but he managed to regain his balance before hitting the floor.

Now that he could take a look inside the room seemed awfully empty. Why was nothing in here...?

"I told you to capture them alive! If we don't find a new sacrifice soon the Great One will punish us all! If you fail one more ti- What? The alarm has been activated. Someone broke in." The voice of a very angry man was coming from somewhere. There was nothing in here and yet... Juge held his forehead. For some reason he had trouble thinking straight.

And then without warning a knee hit his guts, followed by a punch against his jaws. The surprise attack caught him fully off-guard and made him roll over the floor. A foot was placed on his back to keep him in place.

"Who is it? Answer me! I won't accept any more opposition!" The angry voice came closer.

"...it's one of the outsiders, sir." The deep voice of a man came straight from above. He must have been the one who was holding him down.

"Curses! How did they make it this far?! All the villagers are supposed to capture them... everybody is useless, can't I trust anyone to do their damn work? Always, always, always... do I have to do all the work by myself?" The tirade continued for some time and the pressure on Juge's back only increased.

"What am I to do with him, sir?" The deep voice asked with slight irritation.

"Do you even have to ask, idiot? Bind him and give him the drug. After that we will use him as a hostage and get the others into our hands as well! I swear if he doesn't even get something so obvious... lowlife..." The angry man was continuing to insult Juge's captor.

The man crouched down and grabbed Juge's arms in a tight lock, while inspecting him for weapons. He whistled.

"Not bad. This boy here is like a mobile arsenal." His gruff voice showed amusement. With expertise he pulled out all the daggers and other hidden weapons from Juge's outfit. Just when he seemed to be about done he pulled off the white scarf as well. "Hehehe almost forgot about this." He picked up the secret metal cord used for last resort situations with a smile. "Looks like you really know your stuff little hunter."

Now that Juge was picked up from the floor he finally saw his captor's face. It was a bald man with a long scar ranging diagonally over his face from his left eyebrow towards the right half of his chin. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks almost hollow. Also his skin seemed to be leaning towards gray.

"You are... Flinch. Atrobius... Flinch." Juge mumbled with his hurting jaw.

"Ho? Some fledgling like you knows my name? Such an honor." The sarcasm from his mouth was almost corrosive. "That whip you got there is pretty fancy. Looks well-made. What's your name boy?" But before Flinch could question him further a man in his late 40s with a terrible mustache was closing in with unrest. He was holding a strange object in his hand and didn't seem to feel very well, both physically and mentally. The dark circles under his eyes were almost as deep as bullet holes.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! You fool, we don't have time for your personal interests! Just bind him already and give him the drug. I'm tired of playing around... I'm tired of this whole mess, I'm tired of YOU!" His voice was switching between tiredness and hyperactivity. Without reserve he was punching Flinch's back. The huge man probably didn't even feel it, but the disrespectful gesture made him grunt.

The old man took a few steps back and then held out the object towards him. "D-don't you dare defy me now Atrobius! I have the artifact. I HAVE THE CONTROL!"

Flinch glared at him for a few long seconds and then his dry lips perked into a smile. "But of course, Mayor Ross. My contract is very clear about that part." He managed to make those obedient words sound like a threat. Without further ado he pulled Juge towards a hidden door inside a wall.

'So that's where they came from...' Juge's vision was a little blurry. A terrible throbbing pain in his head prevented him from thinking straight. When he was placed on a wooden chair and bound to it with metal laces he didn't even budge. The feeling of all-surrounding heaviness was exhausting him.

"I don't think we need to drug you... the effects are already quite strong as is." The scarred man was adjusting something in a syringe. The needle seemed unusually long... or was it extremely short? Juge wasn't sure anymore.

"What-?"

"You want to know what this is?" Flinch pointed at the syringe. "Hehehe, but where is the fun in knowing beforehand? Test it out yourself." His hands moved expertly as he pulled up the sleeve of Juge's right arm and put the syringe at his skin. A pricking sensation hit the young heir to the Velmón clan and he was feeling a little uncomfortable for a second.

Isn't this bad? He shouldn't let this happen right? But such thoughts didn't get much room in his tortured head. He just wanted peace and quiet. Everything felt so lethargic. What could a little prick possibly do to make it worse?

And that's when the explosion happened. It wasn't a small one either. A rumbling went through the whole basement and dust was raining down from above.

Luckily Flinch had a very calm hand, because he managed to pull the syringe away before it could stab Juge in a bad way. His eyes focused on the roof and he clicked his tongue.

"Those nobodies are losing their calm." He seemed to be seriously annoyed with the villagers above. Like a scared rabbit the mayor came running in and hid behind Flinch.

"They are bombing us! Atlus, Aliens, I don't care. Somebody is trying to BLOW US UP! Do something Atrobius!"

"It's probably Argo with his bazooka. I told him not to use it indoors..." The scarred man sighed and put the syringe down. "If you would be so kind as to take care of our hostage, sir mayor." Flinch managed to make the title sound like an insult.

"Are you mad!? What if he attacks me?"

"His mind is already clouded from its energy. Meek as a kitten in the rain. Give him the syringe and he will be completely gone." Flinch waved his arm with his back turned to the mayor and left the secret room.

Mayor Ross stared after him with a desperate expression on his face. "Damn you Atrobius Flinch! Damn you and your group of mongrels and curse your whole clan of ingrates!" While cursing after his subordinate the fickle mayor took the syringe in his right hand while still holding the 'artifact' in his left. "I'm doing this for Roxford! You have nobody to blame but yourself boy. If you people hadn't put your nose in our business I wouldn't need to..." He raised the needle very high apparently intent on ramming it into Juge's body. His aim was probably so bad that he was happy if he hit his hostage no matter where.

Juge's blurry eyes focused on that terrifying image, but his body stayed unmoving. It was over in a second. A terribly painful sound and hole in the arm.

His... arm? No there was no sensation. No prick and certainly no pain.

He focused his weary eyes and then gasped at what he saw. Maryjane stood in front of him, holding the syringe in her hand, crushed beyond recognition. The mayor was on the floor crying in pain. His right arm was stabbed through by a few spare syringes that fell down alongside him.

"NonononoNONO! Now I will be marked, my life... my duty... I can't, I can't I can't... whyyyyyyyyyyyy?!" His wailing got unbearable and Mary hand-chopped his neck. The mayor immediately turned limp.

She easily unbound Juge and pulled him up, checking him for injuries. But there were no external problems.

"Mary...jane..." Juge mumbled and held his hurting head.

"Mental interference?" She asked. "Probably hormones in the air." She looked around and then picked up the strange artifact that was lying next to the mayor. "This seems to be important." And with those words she crushed it. The shattered object gave off a mysterious sound and then everything felt light. For a second Juge lost his balance from the relief. It was as if his body had just lost half its weight. "Better?" The blue clad huntress asked.

"Yes.. yes everything is back to normal." He shook his head. "What was that?"

"I am not sure." She closed her eyes.

"Are you okay? What about the villagers?"

"I'm in perfect shape. After a little dispute I convinced them that further opposition is futile." She explained dryly.

'Just what did she do to them...?' He remembered the image of her suplexing a grown man with ease.

"That's good. We should look around and see if we find anything suspicious. Especially that thing you crushed..." He looked down at the pieces.

Maryjane instantly went to pick them up, but she was too close to Juge and headbutted him in the stomach. He winced and when she got up they clanked heads with each other.

"Ouch!" Juge held his still hurting jaw that now experienced another unjust impact. Maryjane on the other hand...

...held her head in pain with tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. Her face was incredibly pitiful.

"I'm sorry Ms. Hart! It was my fault, please don't cry!" Juge apologized.

Mary stiffened up and put her hands over her eyes. When she pulled them away the tears were gone. "What are you talking about? It wasn't painful." Juge's doubtful expression apparently bothered her. "Here, my head is very robust." To show him she purposely hit her own head with her fist.

Her eyes turned white and she spun around kneeling down while holding her head. "Ow ow ow..." She whispered.

"I... see." The young hunter thought it best not to comment on it. To distract himself he picked up the shards and looked at the mayor's unconscious body. This was probably the first time he slept in days. Not that being knocked out was any healthier than sleep deprivation. With tender hands he pulled out the syringes and placed them back on the table.

"That substance." Mary had returned to her stoic self. "Give me one of these." She asked for a syringe and put it under her scroll. "My team is equipped with a special analysis add-on." She explained. After roughly a minute the scroll beeped and showed a few numbers and words.

"What does it say?"

"Strange. It seems to be normal water... mixed with a strange dust composition and something organic." She swiped the screen.

"Organic...? Some type of parasite?" Juge got increasingly uncomfortable. He had almost be injected with that substance.

"No. Who would come up with such a ridiculous plan?" She didn't look amused. "This is just some organic waste from a organism. The software doesn't recognize it."

"Why were they trying to inject me with that?"

"That's something we should be asking him." She pulled the still limp mayor up and pushed him into the chair that Juge had been tied to before. It looked even less comfortable from the torturer's perspective. "I will go ahead and wake him up. If he screams I give you permission to hurt him."

"You are very eager." Juge smiled wryly.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxford Village, Town Hall – Second floor<strong>

The second floor, or what was left of it, didn't look pretty. The bazooka was a fearsome weapon and should under no circumstance be used in tight spaces. The hooded man didn't seem to understand even that basic concept.

Riza wasn't sure how she survived, but fact was that she was lying under rubble in a room that was far away from the one she had originally been in. After counting three times she was finally sure that she still had all her body parts attached to her. With a crunching sound she pushed herself up in the rubble and coughed a few times. Dust and wall bits were flying in the air. It was hard to see anything aside from rubble and burned furniture.

The rhythmic sound of footsteps was closing in. Those were very heavy and metallic sounding footsteps. Wasn't the bazooka guy wearing metal boots? Riza got up wobbly and grabbed her spear.

"I'm gonna smash this guy's skull in... once I can see straight again..." She grunted.

Finally he arrived in the former room. His beautiful looking robe that reminded one of a festival had been completely burned away. Under it was... a metallic suit?!

'How can this guy even move?' She stared at his metallic mask. Every bit of his body was covered up with armor. 'So that's why he shot a bazooka in close range. His armor reduced the impact.' Now the helmet was releasing some air and then stayed open.

"How did ju do it?" The fat man asked her with something that resembled angry curiosity.

"What do you mean fatty?" She snarled back at him. His mouth was visibly showing anger, as his lips lowered.

"I'm not fat! It's dis armor you mutt! And I was talking about you surviving what else?!" he stomped on the ground like a child. "Nobody survives my shots!"

"Well looks like the saying is true. There is always an exception to the rule. And in this case that would be me." She tried to sound confident, while she in fact had no clue about this miracle either.

"Grrrr... I will just shoot ju until ju is dead!" He exclaimed and aimed the bazooka at her again. If this went on the Town Hall would soon be pulverized. She spun her spear from her right to her left hand in a beautiful pattern and then grabbed it tightly.

"You leave me no choice elephant-man. Here goes nothing!" In the same moment he pulled the trigger Riza threw _Ryuyari _at the bazooka with all her might. The spear increased its speed with every millisecond and its slim design allowed for little air resistance.

Her aim was impeccable today it seemed. The spear hit straight into the huge muzzle and into the projectile. With a grin she rolled backwards to escape the following explosion. The whole floor rumbled and the rubble was flying around again, but she managed to not get hurt. After the noise was gone she looked over her shielding pile of debris and saw the plump man standing in a circle of burned floor. His armor had protected him from the worst, but the bazooka was reduced to scraps and his mouth protector was malfunctioning.

"My Baw-zooh-kaaaahh!" He suddenly cried out and sank to the floor.

"Is he... crying?" Riza squinted her eyes in disbelief. She got up again and walked over to pick up her spear. The man didn't react. "Let that teach you a lesson." She said unmotivated and left him behind. Just when she showed her defenseless back to him he jumped after her to crush her slender body under his metallic mass!

But Riza had anticipated it and spun her spear around. It immediately went into trident mode and was rammed into the small fractures in the armor. The tips were highly explosive and went off on contact.

"You are not the only one who likes to see explosions from close up." She yelled and then the man was blown away by the exploding tips. The force catapulted him into the next pile of rubble without fail. This much wouldn't kill him, but he sure wouldn't get up too soon.

The fox faunus walked towards the stairs when a cold shudder ran down her spine. A bald man had appeared right before her without warning.

"So you defeated Boris. He is always such a pain." He didn't seem very angered by his comrade's loss. With nonchalance he kicked one of the villager's corpses aside and moved over. "Our greatest problem was always friendly fire. We really don't care much as long as we win." His explanation seemed surreal in front of this much destruction. "And our contractor said nothing about letting anyone but the sacrifices alive." He stopped next to Riza.

Her ears perked up as she followed his every breath.

"I don't like faunus. They remind me of pets that bite their owner." He whispered. And then he pulled out a strange sickle like weapon with a long chain and spun it around in rapid speed. Before Riza even knew it the fight was over.

Not because she had been cut down or the mysterious man had died, but because the fight never started. He threw the chain after the one named Boris and pulled him out of the rubble with it as if he weighed nothing more than a cat. He took his comrade over his shoulder and left.

The blonde huntress was shivering. Her body had just come to a halt by itself. What was this terrible headache? It felt like her limbs had been pulled down by metal weights.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxford Village, Town Hall - Basement <strong>

About an hour later the whole team had gathered in the dark basement. Riza had returned from the second floor and Akashi as well as Tahli had left their position. Only Lucy was still not there, because of her mission at the air-dock.

"So you also fought these weird cultists?" Akashi asked surprised.

"What do you mean 'also'?" Riza stared at him.

"You wouldn't believe it! There was this incredible sniper on the clock tower. He managed to hit us from like 2 kilometers away. He was also wearing a weird robe with a cool motif. I shot his arm in the end and he ran, but that was one skilled bastard." Akashi explained seriously.

"So just like Atrobius Flinch and Boris Argo." Juge put the facts together. "Are those the mercenaries that you hired, mayor Ross?" He turned back towards the old man. He was squirming around a lot, but his lips were sealed.

"Should I make him speak?" Mary adjusted her glove.

"NOOOO I will speak, speak as much as you want, speak until I die!" His inner walls immediately crumbled.

"Go ahead then, sour-plum." Tahli urged him on.

"What kind of nickname is that?! I am a proud man elected by the people of Roxford to represent them- I mean: It's as you say! I hired those mercenaries a while ago." He had stopped his indignation when he saw the leather gloves being pulled tighter.

"Who exactly are they?"

"I can answer that." Tahli raised her hand like in school. "They are from a mercenary clan in the north. Jugey here should have heard of them before." She leaned on the blue vested teen's shoulder.

"Y-yes. They clashed with my father a few times before on his travels. He always beat them." He added with a little pride.

"Anyway those guys are just a handful from a big clan. They take on all types of missions. Some overlap with hunter's business even." Tahli shrugged. "Looks like they were contracted by the mayor because of a lack of... able cultists." Her eyes scanned the mayor's reaction and he nodded.

"Good personnel is impossible to find these days! Nobody can do even a simple job. I tell them to get me the sacrifice and they-" He stopped in the middle of the sentence and bit his tongue.

"Haha about that ~" Now Tahli was giving him one of her dark grins. "Would you tell us just who the hell this 'Great One' is and why you are going along with his ridiculous demands?" The little stone she had played around with was crushed in her right hand.

"I can't tell you! It's one of the three-" His face was dented in with a certain woman's fist. Maryjane didn't say a word, but her fist spoke clearly enough.

"We are talking about human lives here." Riza said and her blue eyes were burning with anger. "No matter how this psycho threatened you, that's no excuse for what you did!"

The mayor was crying pathetically because of the pain and the harsh words. His fragile ego was crumbling down easily now that he lost control.

"T-t-t-thee Great Oooone... nothing can compare to the Great One! Torture me all you want! Dismember my body, render my flesh apart, but know that nothing compares to the great One's presence. Simply being close... erodes the mind... being in the presence... weakens my will... being away... takes my energy..." With every word he seemed to distance himself more.

"What is that thing you were holding?"

"It is part of the Great One. Shed by the Great One to control those weak of will... Deep in the swamps... he awaits... surrounded by lowly Grimm." His eyes were turning more and more hollow.

"What is this drug? Tell us!" Mary pushed one of the syringes towards the balding man.

"They are his... and we took them... needed control... or else...destruction..." Mayor Ross wasn't even reacting to the questions anymore.

"These must be the aftereffects of all the injections he got in his arm by accident." Juge pointed at the pile of syringes that had been stuck in the mayor's arms not long ago. Now the man just looked like a living corpse. Devoid of emotion and vigor.

"The swamps... his resting place... the ritual..." The final words left his mouth and then he turned unresponsive. Tahli checked his vitals and shrugged.

"Physically he is healthy. A little worn out, but that's all."

"Then this drug must only affect the mental state. Will it fade?"

"I have no rightly idea, sweety." She sighed.

In this dampened atmosphere a buzzing sound caught everyone's attention.

"Mission complete. Praise those who are without praise so that one day everyone is praised by someone~" Lucy was talking confusing things as always, but the gist of it was that she had freed the air-dock and send a message to the outside.

"Good job, leader." Juge praised her.

"Great work Lucy." Akashi agreed.

"I guess so..." Riza seemed to be over the blunder from before.

Munch munch munch.

"...are you eating pocky again?!"

"...no?"

"We are coming for you Lucy!" The faunus girl promised and it didn't seem to be a friendly reminder.

Tahli and Akashi snickered.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxford Village, Air-dock – Next morning <strong>

Team LARJ and co. had moved their base of operations from the uncomfortable forest back to the air-dock. Now that the mayor had been dealt with and the mercenaries disappeared somewhere the villagers were finally free again. Not all of them seemed to be happy though...

"How are the casualties?" Akashi asked one of the spokesmen of the village.

"26 people died that night. 16 men, 9 women and one child." His face was struck with grief. "We are aware that you are not responsible. Those horrible mercenaries didn't care about collateral damage at all... about the lives of the people." With that bitter aftertaste he left the group and walked back to work.

Riza looked depressed and leaned against Akashi.

"F-fluffy?"

"I'm sorry... my legs feel weak... can I lean onto you for a bit?" Even if Akashi would have wanted to deny her, this vulnerable looking Riza couldn't be rejected. In the first place he wanted to support his team so he nodded.

"Just... what purpose did this have? So many people died to protect their village... even though we were here to help them." Her face was hidden as she leaned against his shoulder.

"I... don't know." The brown-haired hunter looked towards the villagers running back and forth between the buildings. "But even so..." He suddenly put his hand on her head. "We did the right thing. There is nothing to feel guilty about. We freed them from the control of that maniac and we didn't kill anyone." Even if he didn't understand why it had to turn out this way, he was sure about at least that.

"But if we hadn't broken into the Town Hall...!"

"What then? We would have left them as obedient slaves and cooperators to murder!" Akashi grabbed Riza's shoulders and looked her into the wet eyes. "How do these poor people feel about sacrificing travelers and their neighbors for some illusive 'Great One'? Do you think they wanted to continue like that? There are some things that you'd not agree with even if it meant losing your life."

"But that's..." Riza looked down.

"Unfair? Cruel? I agree." He was pressing his fist so hard that it hurt. "There is no justification for this... no excuse. We will get that 'Great One' and make him pay." His words were filled with unusual fire. Almost like... hatred.

The blonde huntress looked at him and then turned around.

"You are right. We just have to get this monster and make him suffer the pain of all his victims." It wasn't an understatement. She did intend to make this psychotic serial killer suffer a hundred deaths if necessary.

From somewhere out of their vision Lucy appeared running as if her life depended on it.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" They looked at the heavily breathing girl.

"Uncle mustache... haahaahh... he's gone." She said without her usual bubbly energy.

"Uncle... wait. You mean the Mayor?" Riza's tail stood up in a tense manner. Lucy nodded.

"He was in no condition to move at all! We left him with the villager's new council..." Something clicked in his head. "Did someone see those mercenaries around?"

Lucy shook her head. "It happened while everybody was distracted."

Juge came out of the docked air-ship with a bag and some stuff. It looked like he had eavesdropped.

"Did they feel unnatural headaches and semi-paralysis at one point?"

"Eh?" The red-head looked perplexed. "I don't know ~"

"What's up with that, Juge? You got an idea?"

The young Velmón nodded.

"That man named Atrobius Flinch has a secret. And I am confident to have solved it." He pulled out something from the bag.

"Herbs?"

"Indeed. I was affected by his aura. First I thought it might have been his semblance to interfere with the mind of others. Then I thought the artifact in the mayor's hand was the origin of my headaches." At those words Riza remembered something.

"That bald guy? When I met him I also had a headache. And I felt tired."

"I see, so I was right." Juge put some of the herbs in the chest-pockets of his vest. Then he gave the bag to the others. "It seems like he is using the extract of a certain plant to generate a nauseating field around himself. It's smell- and tasteless, that's why we didn't notice. It's a rare flower from the north, so it's even harder to recognize it."

"How did you know then?" Akashi wondered while smelling the herbs.

"Like I said my father fought them before. I just remembered his stories."

"So why is nobody else affected by it?" Riza still looked unsatisfied.

"Either they built up resistances or he gave them something to counter it. It definitely is a fearsome hidden weapon."

"And you just had those herbs lying around, because...?"

"They are used to make tea." Juge said as if it was the most natural thing. The others stared at him and then shrugged. It was not unexpected to see Juge carry around tea-leaves even on an important mission.

"At least they smell good." Riza said while sniffing on one of them.

"Oh? Can we have some of these air-fresheners too, Jugey?" Tahli and Maryjane walked unto the scene and at least the former seemed to be in high spirits. While Velmón nodded they pushed themselves into the circle.

"Any news?"

"You bet, sugar-plum!" Tahli grinned. "Our boys called back and said they will arrive around noon. Taking care of the crazier cultists here and bringing back order will be a breeze." She gave a satisfied smile. "And then we got info on where exactly this ritual place is in the _Swamps of Deprivation_." At that last part she returned to being serious.

Everybody moved closer.

"You tell them the rest Jane." Tahli said unexpectedly and everyone's heads sunk down. The dirt-blonde huntress took a big bottle of... something and started gulping it down in one stroke.

"Understood." Mary looked like she was used to this treatment. "The black box given to us by Mario stopped recording movement and coordinates right in front of the swamps. The automatic cannonry was set off and released about six magazines before being shut down. The words 'Shut down' in this context could only mean that they were destroyed or the control panel was damaged. We doubt that it was human interference. Probably a horde of Grimm. It is known that the swamps are infested with them."

The others nodded, but one guy seemed unsure.

"Just how do they perform a ritual in that kind of place?" Juge put one hand over his lower face. "Even with those mercenaries, pulling a sacrifice there every cycle would be incredibly hard."

"They probably forced villagers to be their meat shields..." Akashi said grimly.

"I don't think so. If you remember Aria said they would rarely kill villagers. And to get through a Grimm infested area with... 'meat shields' would require unbelievable amounts of victims."

"In that case maybe a secret route?" Riza put the arms on her hips and gave her best guess.

"Probably." The others nodded.

"Either way the location of the truck is not where the ritual takes place. To fulfill our mission and retrieve its cargo we need to go only to the edge. We should be able to deal with the Grimm on our own."

"Huh?" Team LARJ looked confused.

"It's been a blast kids, but now it gets complicated. We can't involve you any further, munchkins." Tahli had stopped drinking and smiled at them. "You did great for your first mission. Even if we couldn't save Mario... you freed a village." Her praise hit walls.

"What are you talking about?! We won't just go home now!" Riza and Akashi objected.

"Here listen now..." Tahli was unfazed. She had probably seen this reaction coming from a mile away.

"Are you going to deal with the mercenaries and the 'Great One' by yourself?" Juge had crossed his arms and looked calm.

"...yes that's exactly right." The long-haired huntress replied.

"That's fine." The other's looked at Juge as if he had just declared he was a new species of Grimm.

"Are you serious, Juge!?"

"We can't leaaaave ~!" Even Lucy was upset.

Juge raised his arms placatory. "Please listen to the end. If Tahli and Ms. Hart feel inclined to take care of those matters by themselves then we can't object." His eyes were shining. "But our mission hasn't ended yet. We might not have been contracted to take care of any 'Great Ones' or to defeat mercenaries, but we definitely have to retrieve that cargo." He shrugged. "Our honor as future hunters depends on it. Isn't that right?"

"That's right!" Akashi stood next to him. "I couldn't look Mr. Valkin in the face if we just left his precious truck lying in some swamp."

"The old man might be more annoying than Akashi when it comes to this stuff."

"Hey! That's uncalled for Fluffy!"

Tahli looked at them with a conflicted expression. "Like I said... we can deal with it by our-"

"Fine." The calm voice of Maryjane interrupted her friend's words.

"Jane...?"

"I like their guts. If they think they have to see this job through to the very end then I will give them my blessing." The edge of her mouth went up just a little bit. Tahli sighed in defeat.

"I can't deny you anything Jane, and you use that against me. I feel so mistreated." She said theatrically.

"So we can come along?"

"Yes, yes." Tahli waved in defeat.

With that they moved towards the half destroyed Town Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxford Village, Outskirts<strong>

A group of men in robes was walking towards the dark forest and the swamps beyond it. Their leader Atrobius Flinch was carrying the unresponsive Mayor with one hand. To his left was an overweight armored man and to his right a guy with two cut wounds on his chest. His mad eyes were filled with disdain.

Behind them walked a fourth robed man with a wounded arm and a sniper-rifle on his back.

"Why are we going to that stupid place again, boss?" The mad warrior asked. His sword had been broken by a little red-haired girl and he was not happy with that.

"That's because we have made a contract." Flinch explained. "And it said that as long as Mr. Ross is 'in control' we will follow his orders." Flinch smirked. "Now that he has been marked we have an obligation to finish our contract by sacrificing him too."

"Kehehehe so we get to watch him die!" The madman seemed delighted now.

"My baw-zooh-kaaaaaah!" Boris cried out all of a sudden.

"We will get you a new one you big crybaby." The bald leader said with more patience than expected.

They now entered the swamp parts of the land.

"So how's the 'Great One' like, boss?" The quiet voice of the sniper was carried with the wind, as if he was not really there. He seemed to be wary.

"It's indescribable." Flinch said coolly. "This aura of domination... I've never felt so happy even in my greatest fights." His words sounded a bit off.

"We are contracted with the mayor though. Will we go home after this is finished?"

"..." Flinch didn't answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxford Village, Town Hall <strong>

The group had made it back to the half-destroyed Town Hall and they were surprised to be greeted by a familiar face. Clad in her green hood Aria was waving at them happily.

"Over here!" Nothing of the desperation of last night could be seen on her face. She was standing next to a mature lady and a man about their age. As they walked over they could see that a lot of villagers had gathered inside the main hall.

Fissures in the walls and broken in doors plastered the whole scene. The middle part of the floor was damaged hard and there were bits and pieces of portraits lying around.

One of the villagers was gathering them and mumbled something about a 'herd of elephants having a stampede' in there. Maryjane suddenly seemed very interested in the cloud formations.

"Morning Aria. How are you?" Juge asked politely.

"I am fine, thank you!" She really seemed cheerful. "I have to tell you something amazing. My father he... is alive!" Nothing could be brighter than this girl's smile right now.

"That's great ~" Lucy clapped happily.

"Where was he all this time?" Riza asked.

"He was imprisoned in the dungeon... But he isn't hurt too badly. The doctor is looking after him right now." The relief radiating from her also made the others feel a little lighter. "It's all thanks to you guys. I don't know how to thank you..." Tears started trickling down her face even though she kept smiling.

The man next to her coughed. "I am also in your debt. After that mercenary cut me down I thought I'd been done for. But Aria here carried me to safety and treated my wounds. So if she is grateful to you then I am indebted as well." He seemed like a very straightforward guy.

"Thank you for everything. I was worried about my niece, but in the end you were good people." Her aunt seemed a little more reserved. It was natural, after all Akashi and Tahli had kidnapped her niece.

"Don't mention it. That's what hunters do. And you are talking to Beacon's number one student after all." Akashi smiled confidently.

"That title does not belong to you. Only over my cold dead body will you become the number one." Juge said with an overly friendly smile that almost seemed malicious.

"Bring it on!" Their eyes clashed with sparks.

"Beacon, huh?" Aria seemed lost in thought. "I also want to become a huntress then!"

"What?!" Both of them looked at her in surprise.

"How old are you...?" Riza asked.

"Seventeen." Aria replied.

"In that case you could already be a freshman."

"Really? Guess I will have to apply soon then." She grinned.

"Nononono no way!" Akashi and Juge shook their heads vehemently. "It's too dangerous. A hunter's life is full of hardship."

"You guys seem to have fun though." She said perceptive. "And helping people is a good cause. I could be a heroine."

"Wow. She sounds just like Ruby ~" Lucy commented. Without question she gave Aria a pocky.

"When did you get that?!" Riza looked shocked. She had taken care of all the pocky reserves... or so she thought.

"Sorry to interrupt..." A man appeared at the entrance. "But here is what you asked for miss huntress." He handed Tahli a small wooden chest.

"Thanks a lot. What's going on in there?"

"A meeting for all villagers. We are deciding what to do from now on." The middle-aged man replied and then bowed before returning inside.

"Let's listen to what they have decided then." Tahli pulled Maryjane along.

"Wait for us!" Team LARJ and Aria's group followed behind them. Inside the hall a heated debate was in full throttle.

A white-haired old man was holding a speech right now.

"...so we have to act. The 'Great One' will not just disappear. We might be free of his control, but not of his threat. First we need to contact the military or hunter's organization. The swamps are filled with Grimm that he controls and they will overrun our village on his orders. The mayor was secretive about it and forced us to obey, but he did it for the sake of keeping the 'Great One' away. He will destroy this village as soon as the sacrifices stop. The last cycle is already over. The sacrifice escaped." His fist hit the wooden guardrail.

A younger man was standing on the other side.

"Stop calling that poor man a sacrifice! Mario Zeppelin was a victim. It was a good thing that he escaped. We have to deal with this now and take measures. I agree that we need outside help. Someone has to take care of the ones who lost their minds completely. Right now we keep them in the cells, but they are in danger of hurting themselves."

Now a woman spoke.

"If the mayor was right... and the 'Great One' will raze the village... we may not have any time left... perhaps... we need a new sacrifice." The villager's below started yelling and chatting away for minutes without letting up. Finally the white-haired man punched the guardrail again and yelled for them to become quiet.

"I'm sorry... it's just to buy time... until a strong force appears to... save us." Her voice was breaking.

"Where's the mayor anyway?" Someone yelled at them.

"We don't know. He has disappeared from the basement. We think he might have fled the village." The people were yelling things like 'coward' and 'incompetent'.

The white-haired man got the attention again. "I think Madelainne has a point. We need to buy time. And if the only way to do that is a sacrifice..."

"No!" The people yelled in dissatisfaction.

"If anyone... somebody... just someone might volunteer..." Madelainne's voice was weakening again.

"Ah if we might say something?" The sweet voice of Tahli cut through the mob like a hot knife through butter. The people turned around to look at them and reacted very diversely.

A whole bunch of man immediately put their hand over their necks protectively. They looked at Tahli in discomfort. Her presence probably reminded them of being sniped with tranquilizers.

Another much bigger group of man were holding various hurting parts of their body while making_ a lot_ of room for Maryjane.

One particular man was holding his crotch area when he saw Riza and jumped out the broken window in despair.

Juge raised a brow and the faunus girl shrugged.

"Ah our benefactors. Of course you are allowed to speak." The middle-aged man on top gave her the permission.

"You all seem pretty riled up over that 'Great One'. But in fact it's a very simple matter..." She closed one eye while smiling. "Let _us_ deal with him."

The crowd stayed quiet.

"B-but you are just six people. Four of you are kids." The speaker retorted a little distressed.

"We are hunters and huntresses. It's our job to deal with bad guys and Grimm. This psycho seems to be able to control Grimm, so we get the whole package this time." She laughed heartily.

Now the people seemed a little more convinced.

"Are you sure? I don't want to see you run to your death. Not after you freed us."

"We will not permit more tragedy to befall this village." Maryjane said with a serious face.

"Also we asked for reinforcements. They will take care of your prisoners and the protection of the village. We will deal with the 'Great One' and then we can all have a big party." Team LARJ seemed confident in those words too.

"I... we don't know how to thank you. We didn't expect any help, especially after what we did to all those poor travelers." The mood was changing between hopeful and guilty.

"We know that you were controlled... well most of you anyway. And those that weren't will be punished by law. Leave the rest to us."

The villagers stayed quiet first, but then they cheered.

…...

Some time later LARJ and co. prepared themselves again. This time they didn't need to hold back. Grimm and a murderer were the enemies. No need for mercy. If they caught the 'Great One' that would be good, but if they had to kill in order to stop him nobody would shed a tear.

Aria's father had agreed to lead them there. Apparently the reason why he was imprisoned was that he knew the location of the ritual and was not keeping quiet about it.

"I want to come with you!" Aria said with a brave face, but her legs were shaking a little.

"Sorry sweet-potato, but no harmless girls allowed." Tahli rejected her immediately.

"She's right, darling. Please understand what papa is going through too." Her father said warmly. "I can't bear to see you in danger." He patted her head under the green hood.

"B-but you..."

"Don't worry about your dad. He can go back as soon as we are close enough to the place. We won't involve him." Mary was reassuring her.

"Fine!" She pouted and walked away.

"She is actually pretty hotblooded, huh?" Akashi said and snickered.

"And she was so meek last night too." Riza added.

"My daughter can put on a brave face when she wants, but she always was a crybaby." His words were filled with affection.

"And she wants to become a heroine ~" Lucy sang.

"Beacon... I don't know if that place is right for her." Her father looked troubled.

"Without talent she wouldn't be accepted anyway."

"Oh that's not it. Give that girl a wooden stick and she will beat up a whole group of trained boys by herself. She really resembles her mother in that regard hahaha!" He laughed.

The others looked after the orange haired girl in surprise.

"Are you saying she is actually pretty strong?" Akashi found his voice first.

"Mhm. She beat me up good when I ruined her best dress. Now she always wears that green hood to protect herself from sudden soup splashes."

"..." Again everyone was lost for words. Aria's father was by no means a fragile man. He was a lumberjack with a big biceps.

"Have we actually kidnapped such a dangerous person?" Akashi whispered towards Tahli.

"They say fear can suppress your true strength, but this is pretty crazy." The sniper answered with sweat drops on her face.

* * *

><p>After finishing preparations the group went on their way. Aria's father lead the way quietly at the front, while Riza and Lucy protected his sides. Maryjane and Juge were in the middle while Tahli and Akashi made up the rearguard.<p>

"I have something that I want to ask you Ms. Hart."

"Mary is fine." She said swiftly.

"Right... Mary. I have wondered about this for a long time now. It's obvious that you don't rely on weapons, but on a special close-quarter-combat style instead."

She nodded.

"I don't want to insult your strength or anything, but your feats just seem... superhuman to me. I can't believe that your body, even if trained very meticulously, could bear that burden." He was losing himself in words, but it seemed like he couldn't get to the point.

"You want to know the source of my strength?" She concluded.

"...yes that's right." He gave in. "Is it connected to those gloves?" He pointed at her black and white gloves. They were tightly stuck to her hands and covered in fine blue lines. These started to glow when Mary used her incredibly strong attacks.

"They are limiters."

"Pardon?"

"They keep the force of my attacks contained on the approximate field of my hands."

Now Juge looked at her with amazement. The gloves... controlled her power?

"Does that mean your strength is...?"

"I won't lie, this strength is not fully mine." She shook her head. Without much ado she pulled one of the gloves off. The look of her slender hands didn't fit the insane power they wielded.

"I don't see anything..."

"Wait a second." She rubbed her right hand rhythmically and soon an oval blue glow appeared in the middle of her palm. The glow was cold and rejecting.

"This is...?"

"Dust crystals."

At those words Juge stopped his legs. He was petrified. Akashi and Tahli stopped too and looked at him.

"What's up, honey?" The dirt-blonde huntress asked.

"She... she fused her body with dust crystals... such a raw art... I don't know anyone who would go that far!" His eyes were wide in shock. Maryjane had put the glove back on and pulled him over to get back into formation.

"It was my own choice. To increase my effectiveness. The force is hard to control, so I asked someone to make me these gloves." Her expression hadn't changed one bit.

"But even with those limiters, isn't it incredibly hard to control? And painful?" Juge was serious.

"Perhaps." Was her only reply.

Tahli put one hand on Juge's shoulder and shook her head. "Jane has made that decision long ago. There are no regrets with that, hun."

Akashi joined in. "So Mary doesn't have a weapon aside form her fists. That means she fought me with all she got!" He seemed happy. "Does that mean I am super strong too?"

"... I didn't use even 40% output in our fight Akashi Mayhiro. If you want confirmation, why don't we have a duel right here, right now?" Fighting spirit appeared in her eyes and her body got lively.

"Eh?!" He started sweating. "Y-you know, we can't do that in the middle of a mission!"

"...true." She seemed to be actually dejected.

"Uhm... if that's okay... let us all have a few matches after the mission. Me and Juge and Riza will all go up against you." He gave her a reassuring thumbs up.

"I just heard my name and I am pretty sure that I won't agree to something that this air-head says. So don't take his word for granted." Riza yelled back. Her fox ears were really something else.

Undermined like that Akashi hung his head.

"Thank you. I will take your offer." Mary said with a rare smile. "I expect great things from both of you. You too, heir to the Velmón name." Her expectant stare made the two boys shrink back.

"Ahaha you got yourself a beat up date boys!" Tahli threw her arms around both of their shoulders and chuckled. "Oh and just for reference... Jane's kicks are totally her own strength. And I am pretty sure she kicked through a brick wall before."

Both of them gulped.

Apparently Maryjane Hart was very superhuman even without her special condition.

* * *

><p>Till next time!<p>

Johno 343 and BugDevil signing off.


	14. Chapter 14

This Chapter is done by Bugdevil, hope you guys enjoy!

Arc 3: Re-start, Chapter 14: Despair

* * *

><p><strong>Swamps of Depravation<strong>

**(Insert Music: Higurashi no naku koro ni OST - Tsumi)**

Passing through the natural border of the forest into the swamps the group was getting more tense. The forest had still been unnaturally devoid of Grimm activity. There were only claw marks and signs of older struggles dating back to a time long before the Great One appeared.

According to Aria's father the village was quite fortified for a long time. Grimm attacks were not that rare. Supposedly a military presence was standard until a few years ago. But the mayor chased them out, saying that they found a better source of protection.

At first the villagers had protested and declared him insane, but the Grimm attacks miraculously stopped. The reason was unknown and the villagers lived in fear of a sudden change in the situation again. Many wanted to leave the village and migrate to Vale or other nearby countries, but for some reason those events were getting rare very fast. Almost as if the whole village had been put under a spell they were not willing to leave anymore. Mayor Ross was even reelected and praised for his good work.

It was unclear if he truly had control over the whole village or if his mysterious power was only influencing people who were easily swayed in the first place, but under the new order most people didn't think it was worth the trouble to rebel. Later outlandish mercenaries had been hired as the personal guard for the always paranoid mayor as well, but at that point nobody dared to oppose anyway.

One day all villagers were called to the town square by the town office and resisting the order was punished with a visit of the mayor's personal guard. At that time the ominous rules were declared and enforced immediately. The talk about a 'Great One' who's strength and fearsome power was beyond their wildest imagination scared many and those who waved it off as nonsense were soon convinced otherwise. Sacrifices had to be made... and nobody wanted to be the next on the list. The _cycles_ lasted about one month and then a new sacrifice was decided on.

Some brave men who were not quite as influenced by the mind-control decided to scout out the forest and swamps. 12 healthy, well trained men who had fought Grimm before and lived to tell the tale went on a scouting mission... and yet only one returned. He came back as a different person than the one who started the journey. His mind had been broken and all he was able to say was how scared he was. When his wife calmed him down after many, many weeks he finally managed to utter one sentence.

'_The Great One exists._'

And then he fell into a coma.

Now nobody would question the mayor and the rules for a long time. Aria's father was one day ordered to carry the sacrifice towards the swamps and the ritual shrine. What had happened to the man with the same job before him? The thought of asking never crossed his mind. He did not see the Great One and neither did he wish to. At the time a terrible nauseating pain stabbed his mind and all he could think of was to leave as fast as possible. When he returned home his friends had asked him what he saw and in shock he told them everything. But somehow the mercenaries caught wind of that and locked him up in the dungeon.

That was three months ago.

**(Music END)**

* * *

><p>"What did they do to you in there?" Akashi asked with a dry throat.<p>

"I... don't remember." The tall lumberjack looked depressed. "At some point I think they put me under suggestion or something. My memories are blurry. Yet I do always remember the pain of when that leader of the guards tortured me in the beginning." Lucy walked behind him and rubbed his back gently. He looked down warmly. "I am fine now. Being alive is miracle enough for me. And seeing my little girl smile again was all I ever wished for." His back straightened and he pointed ahead. "Behind those rocks is a slope and behind that we should find a grove. From there it is not much farther to the shrine."

"Hm. If the black box is to be believed we should be close to the location of the accident too." Tahli looked at her scroll.

"I don't see anything." Riza said.

The others looked for any evidence of a struggle, but the landscape looked untouched. The green moss growing everywhere was not damaged and the black and brown depth of the marshes were not telling any stories.

"There!" Lucy's dull eyes had noticed something. She ran towards it like the wind, her ponytail fluttering behind.

"Don't run off on your own!" The always worried Riza yelled after her.

When the words reached the red-head she had already crouched down and picked something up. She had seen the blinking of something shiny and immediately chased it like a magpie would. Her hands rubbed the dirt and moss off and revealed... a piece of metal.

"What's it from?"

Akashi grabbed it and scanned it for hints.

"I think the was part of an automatic gun." He declared.

"You can tell such a thing with a single glance Akashi Mayhiro?!" Mary was unusually impressed. Maybe she was not good with machines and saw him as an enemy.

"Nah. I just read the serial number on the back." He grinned and turned the piece of metal. There was indeed a serial number on it. Mary blushed from embarrassment, but then she slapped her cheeks hard which made them even redder. Apparently it was fine if it was a self-inflicted injury...

"Still knowing all serial numbers by memory is impressive too." Juge praised his comrade.

"Looks like the old man is not as opposed to using his competitor's hardware as he makes it look." The brown-haired hunter smirked mischievously. It was obvious that he was going to use this against Valkin later. Apparently the defense machinery was build by _Promethean Tech._

"If that's here then the truck should be close by." Riza leaned on her spear in staff form and watched the rock formation a few dozen meters away. "But why are there no tire marks or anything?"

"There must be something. It's not like the truck can fly." They all stared at the horizon and then back to the ground.

"You don't think-?"

"But if the mayor is right then that psycho might be able to control Grimm!"

"A bunch of Nevermore could probably carry that weight." Juge muttered.

"How can someone control Grimm in the first place? All this sounds a little farfetched."

Tahli went between them and raised her arms. "No use worrying about that now, cotton candy. We just gotta explore some more." Her words of wisdom made them quiet down.

"Cotton candy?" Riza squinted her eyes. Her tail that might have a rough resemblance with the mentioned sweet was shaking wildly.

"I'm a little on edge today." The blonde huntress winked. That made Akashi and Lucy stifle a laugh.

Maryjane turned to Aria's father.

"This far is enough. We will be able to find our way from here."

"I understand. Please be careful. Aria will be sad if something happened to you... and I am the same." He bowed and then made his way back the way they came.

"Thank you for everything ~" Lucy waved goodbye.

While everyone was distracted with their goodbyes Juge had already moved on top of the rocks. His eyes flashed when he saw something interesting.

"There are more metal parts of the truck strewn all over the place." He held one hand atop his eyes to shield them from the sun.

"When did you-?" Riza looked surprised.

"You are right. Is this considered littering?" Akashi was sitting next to Juge.

"What, but he was just her-" Riza's eyes started spinning between the spot they had been standing on and the rocks.

"I don't think you can hold Grimm for littering. They do lack ethics and a constitution." Maryjane was crouching on the rocks too.

"But...!" Now the fox faunus slumped her shoulders and just accepted it.

"Hahaha move already slow-poke." Megumi pushed her back playfully and went ahead.

* * *

><p>Not much later they had followed the bread crumbs towards the witch's house. Or in a more modern way: They followed the metal parts of an automatic truck defense system towards the scene of an attack by supernatural monsters of darkness.<p>

Finally they had found tire marks and even a few dented rocks and trees. There were also tracks of a huge amount of Grimm. Still no sign of a truck though.

"They just... end here."

"I don't believe this. So it's actually true?" Riza rubbed her face in disbelief.

"Nevermore are not known for kidnapping whole trucks. Especially not in one piece. They'd rather feast on what's driving it."

"How the hell did Mario escape this situation?" Akashi looked impressed.

"..." Juge remembered the disfigured body of the driver. It took all his concentration to focus on the scene of the attack instead.

"If this many Grimm were after him he would have had no chance. Zero. Nill." Tahli shook her head.

Maryjane rubbed over the still relatively fresh marks in the trees. "You think they were after the truck?"

"Maybe not the truck itself, but its cargo." The long-haired huntress closed her eyes.

"What was it again?" Riza asked.

"Dust and weapons." Lucy repeated what she had heard all the way back at Beacon. Her memory was impeccable... when she actually listened.

"I see. So our serial killer is stocking up on equipment. Maybe he is not as powerful as the mayor thought."

"That means Mario wasn't even of interest to him? Why did he have to die then..." Juge bit his lip.

"I guess the driver was just an extra. But when he escaped they didn't care enough to chase him." Mary explained coldly. It was cruel to hear how unimportant Mario's death actually was to the situation.

"If there is something positive about what happened then that he escaped far enough for you two to find him. He deserved a real grave and a place for his family to mourn over him. And also that Great maniac didn't get his sacrifice." Tahli slapped Juge's shoulder to loosen him up and walked into the direction of the shrine as explained by Aria's father. "I'm ready for the finale. How about it? Wanna bring a monster to justice with me?" Her voice was determined and she wasn't trying to force team LARJ to go back anymore. Instead she asked them if they were ready themselves.

"We already gave our answer. Isn't that right everyone?" Akashi raised his voice and the others yelled too.

"Let's go then." Maryjane pulled on her glove, all fired up.

* * *

><p><strong>Swamps of Depravation – In front of the sacrificial shrine<strong>

The atmosphere here was different from everything they encountered until now. The dampness of a swamp mixed with the gloomy atmosphere of the Town Hall's basement. The sky was clouded as opposed to before. There was a great clearing in the middle of the trees. It was almost as big as a whole block of houses and protruding on both ends as if to imprison everything in its middle. The exit on the other side was leading to the shrine.

It was blocked off by four familiar robed people.

"I didn't expect such a crowd to greet us. Have you prepared a welcome song too?" Tahli smirked with a scary glare.

The bald leader of the group was sitting on a rock, cross-legged. His smile was almost serene. The bloodshot eyes scanned the newcomers with mild curiosity.

"We were expecting you valued guests." He said sarcastically.

"Hey that's the fat guy I fought yesterday!" Riza pointed at the man in full-body armor. She expected him to give an angry reply, but he was just standing there with his head sunken to his chest.

"I know him... ~" Lucy stared at the mad cultist with the broken sword. He was the one who almost cut down Aria. But his crazy joyful expression from the night was gone. Emptily he stared at the ground.

In the background they could see a fully robed person lying on an elevated position. It was the sniper Akashi had fought. His face was hidden, but his lack of reaction implied that he was the same as the others.

The hunters walked closer at a careful pace. After a few seconds Juge stopped and measured the distance.

"We are now in his toxin's range." He exclaimed. Now it would be shown if his herbs would actually work.

"Hm?" The scarred man stared at him curiously. His hollow cheeks inverted more when he whistled. "Now I remember. You are a Velmón. That whip is a dead give-away. Especially combined with your skill." He seemed quite pleased with his memory.

"You know _Morte Consumptis_?" Juge asked.

"Not personally. My old man told me how he got beaten up by a youngster a long time ago. He was also using a whip and said something about being from the Velmón clan. That guy learned a few tricks from us, but then he challenged our clan just to test his strength, did you know that? Quite rude of him if you ask me." His gruff laugh was as hollow as his soul.

"I _hate_ to interrupt your little story, but we don't have time to waste here. We still have a job to finish." Tahli swiped her hair back and revealed her sniper-rifle.

"Now now. I was only answering this fledgeling's questions. Can you blame me for that?" Flinch finally put his legs down the rock and leaned his head on his arm.

"Aren't you calm?" She grunted.

"We have seen through your trick. The flower's paralysis will not affect us." Mary got into a fighting stance and clenched her hands to fists.

"Yes, I got that much already. So what?" He clapped his hands sarcastically.

"In that case move. We have superior numbers and your men are injured." The short-haired huntress glared at him. The other mercenaries didn't react to a single of their threats.

"Go ahead then. I enjoy being underestimated by enemies. Really helps in my line of work. Not so much if my client did though." He shrugged calmly.

His taunting seemed to hit a string with Maryjane. She could barely hold her anger under control.

"Wait please." Lucy intervened. "Where is mister mayor?" Only then did the others realize that he was missing from the scene.

"Ross?" For the first time Flinch showed something close to annoyance. "That old fool sacrificed himself for the village." He said with cold eyes.

"Y-you killed him?!" Riza gasped. "He was your client! Why would you do that?"

"Such accusations hurt me, little faunus. Didn't you hear me? I said he _sacrificed_ himself. It was decided once he was marked. The Great One is appeased and the village is safe for another cycle." Eyes closed, he let the breeze swipe over his face. "So I really don't care if you guys make a run for it. We don't need your lives anymore."

"Wh-at?" Juge gritted his teeth.

"It doesn't matter. If you decide to step past this line you will be enslaved just like my men here." The black clad mercenary pointed at his motionless comrades.

"What did you do to them?" Akashi grabbed his bow.

"All of you are awfully fast to draw false conclusions. I did nothing at all." Flinch yawned. "Everyone works according to the Great One's will. My humble self included."

"Mind control again?" Juge glanced at Tahli. She was focusing on the mercenary.

"What, you really thought that old coward Ross could control people out of his own power?" Now Flinch laughed with real amusement.

"How did he do it then? Did he drug the village's water supply?" Akashi guessed.

"Heh. I'm tired of this conversation. If you can't even figure out that much you should probably go back to playing detective in the save village." His mocking smile was so incredibly vexing that Maryjane stomped on the ground. Her foot left a deep print in the earth.

"Then I will beat the answers out of your crooked mouth." Her gloves started glowing.

"I had hoped you would say that. Time to roll guys!" He flicked his finger and the lethargic mercenaries started moving as if pulled by puppet strings.

"Tch. Now that it has come to this..." Akashi drew his _Black Eclipse_. Riza pressed a button and her staff turned into a spear. Lucy drew her twin katanas from her back with a fluid motion.

Only Juge stood there without doing anything.

"Flinch is the one giving orders, so we must take him out as fast as possible." His mind was going through strategies fast. "Ms. Tahli, please take care of the sniper. Lucy, we go for Flinch. The rest can split up however they want."

"Why do you get to go after the boss?" Akashi asked with pursed lips.

"Because I know him the best out of all of us." He replied.

"I don't have any objections." Tahli and Mary who were the de facto leaders of this operation were just going along with his plan.

Without another word they all ran towards their respective enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert Music: Melty Blood Actress Again OST – Gigantic Power)<strong>

Mary sprinted towards the armored corpulent mercenary. There was no resemblance to his childish tantrum throwing personality left. He was moving very efficiently and prepared himself with a sumo stance. The mind control couldn't possibly give him knowledge about techniques he hadn't mastered? Then again as long as someone had the potential to do something they would definitely be able to if they focused their mind solely on that action. An empty mental state was helpful in that regard.

10 meters, 5... The blue-clad huntress jumped upwards. Her agility was far superior to a fully armored man's. Her gloves were glowing in a mild blue and she combined her fists into one big hammer-like smash attack. Diving like a meteor she was bound for impact. The goal reflected in her eyes was the unmoving masked man. The wind resistance made Mary squint her eyes and then she reached the exact spot where her enemy was supposed to stand. Yet he was not.

Her momentum was unstoppable now and like the meteor mentioned before she crashed into the ground creating a huge impact wave that left a crater of formidable size. Dirt and rocks were flying up in the wave of destruction. And between this devastation a single metal-clad palm swiftly moved towards her back.

Even though she had just hit the ground with all her body she managed to flip around in the last second to block the giant palm with her crossed arms. The impact was unbelievably strong. She gritted her teeth as she was pushed through the crater.

And then the second hit came. And a third. Just like a sumo wrestler on steroids the mercenary named Boris was engaging her with a flurry of palm strikes. They were increasing in pace with every second and pushed her back. Compared to his armored arms Mary was only wearing a sleeveless top that was thin enough to be ripped open even from a small cut. Her arms were bare and vulnerable.

Despite that grueling difference in their equipment she blocked the attacks without flinching and without letting a single strike through. Every hit was only leading to the inevitable opening that would ensure her victory. She would defend until then without fail even if her arms were covered in bruises and blue marks.

* * *

><p>Far away from this duel of strength Riza and Akashi were tag-teaming the sword wielding mad mercenary. Without his crazed expression he was just looking like a calm swordsman with incredible skill. His sword was still broken from his encounter with Lucy, but he didn't seem to mind. Instead of switching the weapon he pulled out both parts of his former execution sword and held them like dual blades.<p>

"What is wrong with him?" Riza yelled while circling around him. She was staring at his right hand that was covered in blood from holding the upper half of a broken sword without protection. His fingers were tightly clutched around the sharp blade cutting into his flesh. A normal human being with a sense of self could never do that for longer than a few seconds.

"I don't know, but this will be over quickly if he bleeds out." Akashi aimed his bow at the pale mercenary without remorse. This man was a murderer and deserved anything that happened to him. Putting one arrow on the string he got into a firing stance. "Here we go!" He released the arrow that was made of highly concentrated carbon fibers. It could easily drill through wood and even light metal.

It's speed was incredible and even if one saw the arrow coming it was almost impossible to dodge from this distance... normally.

The wild haired cultist swung his lower half of the sword up in an almost comically slow motion and deflected the arrow upwards. The distance between the tip of the deathly arrow and his face had been about 5 centimeters.

'He is fast. And that reaction time is definitely not normal.' If it was a side effect of being mind controlled or just this guy's latent ability didn't matter, at this rate he wouldn't be able to just snipe him down before he closed in on him.

"Great support you turned out to be!" Suddenly Riza yelled that while attacking the mercenary from the side. He blocked her spear with the right blade and let her slide past him. The fox faunus rolled to the side in the last second before the left blade could slash her and then swiped at his legs. The cultist stepped on Ryuyari with his foot, stopping it effectively. Having her weapon stuck, Riza was basically unable to defend herself. The formerly mad man was now raising both his blades and preparing for an x-cut.

_Swiiish!_

An arrow aimed at the man's side scratched his chest, adding a third cut to it. The mind controlled mercenary jumped backwards to dodge more incoming arrows.

"That first one was just a practice shot. Now I am getting serious!" Akashi smiled.

"... yeah right." Riza clicked her tongue and pulled up her spear. If they worked as a team they might have a chance.

**(Music END)**

* * *

><p>Over at the cliff a much calmer battle was taking place. Two snipers sitting in their positions, observing each other through their respective scopes. In a fight between snipers there were only a few things that really mattered.<p>

First _positioning_. Like in most battle situations the person with the higher ground had the advantage. In this case that was the robed mercenary. His eyes were hidden behind the hood, but there was no doubt that he had easily taken aim at her.

Tahli on the other hand had to aim up at him. She was of course carrying a pedestal for her rifle with her that made it able to aim at higher places even while lying on the ground, but it was still an awkward shot.

The second important thing was _positioning_. This time we are talking about body position. The calmer and controlled a sniper is the better he can shoot. Standing while aiming with a long and heavy sniper-rifle was a no go. Only in a lying position could one fully utilize the gun. In this case both parties were lying on their stomach. Breathing calmly and regularly steadied the aim, while keeping the trigger finger loose helped to react efficiently and not do accidental shots.

Finally the last and most important thing was cover. While the mysterious figure above was half hidden between the rocks of the cliff Tahli was barely hidden in the high grass.

In summary the leather cape wearing huntress was at a disadvantage in almost all regards.

But one does not become a veteran huntress if one lost their calm so easily. That mercenary was not going to shoot until she moved in any way. It was a weird rule between some snipers to only shoot in reaction to movement. Was it easier to hit someone once one knew where they were going to flee? If Tahli moved to the right she wouldn't be able to change direction immediately, so to assuredly hit her the enemy needed to wait until she showed such an opening.

Tahli smiled. That fact could also be used against him. Her slender but well-toned body rolled to the left. Just as expected a gunshot could be heard almost exactly at the same time. Tahli was too fast so it missed, but the mercenary still had at least 5 more rounds. From what she could see his model had a 7 shot magazine, but it would be wise not to count on that though.

_Blam_! Another shot. The dirt-blonde huntress kept rolling through the tall grass. It was probably dirtying her clothes, but she couldn't care less.

'Five... six... seven!' She had counted every shot in her head. Time to take a gamble. She stopped her rolling and expected an unfortunate eighth shot at any moment. Luckily it never came. It was time for her enemy to reload.

Now normally that breather would be used to shoot a few bullets his way too, but instead she did something weird. She threw a knife at him. In mid-air the knife was shot down.

"I knew he had another." She grinned and stood up from her position in the high grass. He had expected her to take aim and leave herself open for that moment. The knife would probably never have reached him anyway, but in his automated mind state he was only reacting. In other words he was so deeply absorbed into his sniper mindset that he couldn't help himself. She wouldn't let herself be offed by some empty headed, 3rd rate, trigger happy newbie.

Now she was running towards the cliff. If he wasn't reloading for real this time her run would equal suicide. Still she liked this gamble far more than staying in a disadvantageous position all battle.

* * *

><p>Focus change. Eugene Cranberry was a renown sniper up north and all around his clan. He had been trained with a rifle all his life and he wouldn't even go to bath or sleep without it. The problem with his general situation was that he had no ambition or will of his own. Even before the mind control. His being was filled with the contracts he made and nothing but the objective could give him a sense of purpose. Until he had shot down his target, escorted his client, or even held watch over a place for the arranged time he would only live for that goal alone.<p>

Even with this empty personality Eugene still had one thing that he cherished. That was his hometown or more specifically his training room. Not because of very sentimental reasons. It just was the only place in the world where he was completely safe. It was utterly impossible to be attacked at his home.

This contract that Flinch had arranged for them was not fulfilling. There was no clear goal and the objectives changed all the time. He couldn't be filled with such a vague purpose. Eugene Cranberry had a one-track mind so to say. That's why he wished to return home. When Flinch lead them here he hadn't expected what he witnessed. With Ross' end their contract also ended. Eugene could not fathom the actions around him. He was inadequate in social matters.

Still as a sniper he was always perfect. It was his element and the only thing he truly excelled at. The voices in his head and the pain in his cerebrum forced him to take this new contract even if he didn't want to, but strangely enough he felt more alive than ever before. This was a strong purpose, this was what he always wanted. The Great One was someone that he could live for. Something that could fill all of his being!

This woman that was the Great One's enemy, _his _enemy, he would triumph over her. He had the high ground, he had the cover and even his rifle was superior. He could easily identify her model. It was a single-shot type that needed to be reloaded after every shot. With such a weapon one had to either be impossibly overconfident or highly dependent on perfect conditions, otherwise known as luck.

She was still crafty he had to admit. That knife trick was not part of his calculations. While he put the new magazine into his beloved rifle the woman managed to move towards his cliff. She would notice soon enough what a mistake that was. He had been holed up here for hours now. It would be stupid to assume that he hadn't rigged the whole place with mines.

The base of a sniper was his fortress. Changing positions inside it was fine, but if someone were to make it in that could be considered a Game Over.

His eyes followed her slightly tanned body until his vision was blocked by the rock under him. Leaning over to look for her would be too reckless. It would be like a turtle stretching its neck out of its shell... and she still had a rifle. If she just stopped below to wait for him to show his head that would be one disappointing death.

So he waited with baited breath for the sounds of explosions. If he was lucky she would even be able to scream a little before her lungs got blown to bits. It didn't matter whether he actually sniped her or she fell to his traps. Either way it was_ his _victory, a victory for the Great One.

"..." The silence was agonizing. Every second that this 3rd rate sniper was not blown up made him feel horrible. The Great One deserved her death, so why wouldn't she comply?!

He wanted to look... he wanted to look so bad!

With one eye he checked the perimeter, but she was definitely not anywhere on the grass anymore. So she must have stayed under the cliff out of sight.

How was he supposed to kill her? He could always look through the hole to see her actions...

But he wasn't a fool. There were still other ways to get what he wanted. His hand rummaged through his pocket and he unraveled a grenade. It was a good type with adjustable timer. A frag grenade that would surely hit her in some way and likely even activate the mines. Yes this was a sure kill.

His fragile fingers adjusted the timer to 3 seconds. That was more than enough time to reach the bottom, but also for her to realize her demise before dying. He pulled the pin and pushed the button.

Now his hand moved out of the cover and dropped the grenade like the packaging of some snack.

Only that it would never fall.

A bullet hit it in mid-air.

"MAAAAAASTEEEEER!" He screamed as he was engulfed by the explosion and the fragments that skewered his body from head to toe.

* * *

><p>"Rest in peace." Tahli said quietly. Her heart was filled with the joy of winning, but her mind was filled with the disgust of murder. She was lying in the grass and watched the smoke rise from the mercenary's hide-out.<p>

All in all she had probably played around too much. Using the one shot attachment was stretching her luck. But she wanted to beat this guy in the most humiliating way possible. Yesterday night she and Akashi had fought him from their disadvantageous position too. The clock tower was the best position in town, while their store roof was mid-level at best. After a terrible miss on her part the Mayhiro boy had to clean up after her and hit him with a _bow_! Her rifle lost to a bow...

And that is why she was playing with this man like that. One bullet had to be enough. And now that he was dead she wasn't sure why she wanted to do this in the first place. It wasn't the first life she had taken, and certainly not the last either.

He was probably pretty surprised though. After all she had run towards the cliff that was definitely rigged with mines or bombs. And not being able to see her, he wanted to make sure by throwing something down instead of exposing his head.

Too bad Tahli wasn't under the cliff anymore. This could be considered cheating, but it was a natural ability. Tahli's semblance was the bending of light particles to conceal herself. In other words it seemed like she was invisible.

That wouldn't have concealed her footprints though. And that's why she rolled around the grass so much and why she ran towards the cliff in the first place. To trample a way that she could walk back on without him noticing.

She switched the rifle attachment back to muti-shot and got up.

Now the time to check up on the other fights had come.

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert Music: G-Senjou no Maou OST – The Devil 1)<strong>

Atrobius Flinch was personified calmness. Years of experience combined with rigorous training had turned him into a man with almost no openings. His personality was twisted, but his fighting style pure.

Juge and Lucy were carefully encircling him. The red-head's speed was necessary to keep up with a weapon like Flinch's. The double chain scythe resembling a Kusarigama was extremely fast. It was a complex weapon that was almost impossible to master and only if one had trained at least thirty years can they even claim to have learned how to use it.

Juge on the other hand had a weapon most fit to fight this type of weapon. His whip was just as fast and flexible. Flinch also knew that, so his natural first move was to take care of the blue vested hunter.

Swinging the left scythe in big circles while increasing the rotation speed gradually he ran towards Juge. The curved blade was turning into a blur that could rush towards his throat at any given time.

There was no use in waiting to be attacked! Juge snapped his whip at Flinch and the blurry leather was hitting his chain. It coiled around it and the young hunter pulled with all he got. The rotating scythe came to a halt, but in exchange Flinch also wrapped his chain around _Morte Consumptis_. Interlocked this way neither of them could move.

This was a chance for Lucy to attack the bald man's defenseless back. Slashing forth with her Ying katana she hit resistance. The second scythe in Flinch's left hand was still free. He had blocked Lucy's opening attack without even looking. The blue-eyed huntress was far from done though. The Yang katana followed right after and pushed the scythe away. The white katana slashed at his shoulder, but only grazed his coat.

Flinch was very agile. He ducked below her slashes and threw the sickle at her stomach. With a fast spin she deflected the curved blade.

"Got you!" He yelled with a grin and pulled his right scythe with full force. Despite the tuck of war going on between him and Juge the chain was pulled enough to make the sickle change course. It was now flying in a curve right towards Lucy's neck. With a spark in her eye she crossed her twin katanas behind her back and repelled the sickle again.

Flinch seemed slightly impressed and let go of his weapon. Juge who had been pulling strongly was suddenly left without resistance and stumbled backwards. The twin scythes were pulled towards him.

The bald mercenary had already kicked himself of the ground and tackled the young Velmón with his shoulder. At the same time he caught the chain of his weapon and twisted it so that both scythes followed a pincer movement to cut the brown-haired teen's neck off. Juge was pushed down and could not dodge the blades, so he simply hit one with his whip to deflect it and pulled out a dagger to block the second one. This way both his arms were stretched away from his body...

Atrobius Flinch took out a survival knife and rammed it straight into Juge's chest. _Clanc!_

A metallic sound accompanied this attack. The knife only cut through the vest and revealed a bunch of daggers below. Juge's hidden weapons had actually functioned as protective armor this time.

"Tch." The scarred man looked a little disappointed and kicked the young hunter into the stomach before retrieving his dual scythes.

There was no time to rest though, because Lucy was already behind him. Now he gave her his full attention while Juge gasped for air. Her twin katanas were moving in a flurry of slashes. Every attack became faster and blurrier. Flinch deflected the swords with his curved blades, but was visibly pushed into defense. White and black lines were materializing in the air, as the human eye was not able to process this speed.

"Come on, can't you go faster!?" Flinch was still parrying every single slash with relative ease. Lucy was tensing up and then released another 15 hit combo on the bald man. Every hit created even more sparks between their weapons. At the end of her flurry she stabbed forwards with the Yang katana and then spun straight into a whirl attack with her Ying katana. Flinch side-stepped the stab and caught her whirlwind attack with both scythes.

Lucy was pushed back and started breathing heavily. Sweat was running down her face. In a battle of speed she couldn't lose, but this man somehow anticipated all her attacks and always found the right position to block. Now he was carelessly spinning his chain again.

"Exhausted already? In that case it's my turn." Before the last word left his mouth he disappeared already. Not literally of course, but his movement was swifter than before. Pulling both scythes behind he opened his attack with a kick. His thick leather boots were dirty from the mud. With unsettling accuracy he found the opening in her guard and kicked against her kneecap.

Lucy flinched, but didn't lose her footing. Now like a hurricane of blades and metal chains the mercenary's weapons were flying around her, attacking like fangs of a beast from all her dead angles. In this situation even skilled fighters would either try to escape or be cut down while defending.

Not so Lucy. Again her dull eyes sparked and now they turned focused like the lenses of a camera. A bright blue was spreading in under a second. This was Lucy's semblance: 'The Zone'. It not only enhanced her vision, which gave her the ability to follow a projectiles movement and predict its line of travel, but it also increased her natural reflexes. Like in a perfect awareness state she could sense the danger from all sides and moved her arms accordingly. Left, right, behind diagonally, she moved her twin blades to all positions with impeccable timing.

Flinch had noticed the change and increased his pace. Something about his fighting style was beast like and desperate... without being cornered he was acting like every swing was his final retribution.

"Feel my fury! _Cross-combination_!" He exclaimed and it seemed like he was using a trained technique. Pulling the chains in a complicated pattern the scythes hit from two directions at once and then deflected of each other and spun around Lucy's katanas. Despite her increased reflexes he had somehow manged to ensnare her!

Her eyes widened as the scarred man rammed a knife into her side. The burning cold pain of sharpened metal entering through her body stung into her synapses. Red fluid was escaping the new hole fast and without another look he pulled it out and pushed her down. His scythes returned to his hands like drawn by magnet.

"LUCY!" Juge yelled and appeared right beside the bald mercenary. His facial expression was a mix of anger and desperation. His whip went into fire mode and like a burning wave it ran across the man's coat. Had he not pulled back, Juge's attack might have seriously injured him, but he managed to flip backwards and so only his coat caught fire.

Juge ignored him and supported the shivering Lucy. "Are you alright?! How deep is it?" He tried to sound calm, but failed miserably.

She was holding her bleeding wound and then ripped off a part of her skirt. Without much resistance it gave in and she put it on the wound. This would at least close it up for a bit, but she would need real treatment soon. Additionally her aura was helping her natural regeneration. "...'m okay. We can't stop now." She whispered and the spark in her eyes returned. Overusing her semblance would lead to disaster, but in this situation only a decisive attack would turn the tables.

"Leave him to me, you have to rest!" Juge was holding her shoulders.

"Uh-uh." She shook her head. "I am the leader. You have to listen to my orders." She said with a weak smile.

Flinch had thrown away his burning coat and was now facing them with his black sleeveless shirt. It was tightly clutched around him, revealing his well trained body and muscles.

"Done yet?" He said with a condescending smirk.

Lucy looked at Juge and he finally nodded.

"Our next combination will finish you." He said with a voice of steel.

"I can't wait!" The scarred man laughed roughly.

**(Music END)**

* * *

><p>An impact as strong as a metal bat hit Maryjane's shoulder. With unnatural endurance the Goliath of a man was hitting her, increasing his strength every time. Was there no end to this up-scaling intensity?<p>

The armor around his body was starting to creak from the stress. Mary couldn't find an opening like this.

She had been pushed back all the way towards the base of the cliff where Tahli had fought the sniper. There was no sight of her, so she probably went to help the others. The grass below them was wet and far more slippery than the crater's dirt ground. Maybe if she used a little trick...

Her legs moved in a half circle and with all her weight she pushed down on the ground. If her back was even grazed by those metal gauntlets she would have ended in a world of pain. A breeze as if something had barely passed her engulfed her back and she stopped breathing for a few seconds. While the fat mercenary above her was still advancing she slid between his thick legs. Mary's slender body and small height enabled her to pass through his thighs no problem.

As soon as she was through she kicked herself off the ground and punched her enemy into the back. The force behind the punch was far greater than could be expected of a small woman and cracks appeared in the metal!

Boris grunted, but didn't budge. Even this much force did not move him. Suddenly the corpulent man moved his arms backwards in a painful way and got a hold of her.

"Wha-!?" Her eyes widened as he heaved her over his head and then prepared to drive her into the ground. There was no way she could stop him before she hit the ground.

On the downwards spiral she passed his face. The red lights coming from the mask were staring into her soul, but something else caught her attention. The mouth protector was defective. Mary didn't know why and frankly she didn't care, but this was her last chance. In mid air she focused just two finger of her gloved hands with strength and moved in on the only unprotected part of his body. Like a rock both of those finger crashed through the mercenary's jaw and broke off all teeth in its way. Only when half her hand was inside his mouth did she stop and she could see the blood gush from his insides.

It wasn't a critical injury or anything, but the pain alone would make anyone cry out and let go of everything.

Not him though.

The armored man just continued his pile-driver as if nothing had happened. Mary was still in shock when her head crashed into the ground. The impact created another shockwave and dirt and mud exploded.

Mind control. Of course. People could ignore all pain under hypnosis and to act like a blank-slated person they were probably devoid of all pain and emotions already.

When the dust and dirt had settled Mary was lying on her front covered in bruises and earth.

Boris kicked her back and pressed his metal boots into her spine with all his strength.

"Ahah...hahaha...ahahahha...!" A creepy laugh fled the huntress's mouth. The kicks didn't stop, but her back rose nonetheless. With his bleeding disfigured jaw the mercenary leaned forward and prepared his fist for a death blow. The air around that swing felt like a hurricane.

The devastating punch was blocked. With one hand.

Mary looked up and her eyes were filled with joy. Her mouth formed a mad grin. The impact had shaken the ground, but her hand was calm.

"It seems you are strong. Can I fight you with my full strength? _Pretty please?_" She cocked her head almost like a small chicken and then her hand crushed the gauntlet with ease. The mercenary's hand below cracked like the shell of an egg and blood gushed everywhere.

Maryjane pulled his arm towards her and the huge man was just flung back as if he was a toy. The short-haired huntress spun around like a top several times and then let go of her enemy.

Boris flew towards the cliff at the speed of a car and hit the wall head-first. Even if it hadn't broken his neck the explosions from the mines that followed left no doubt about his death. Smoke rose from the crumbling cliff and floated above as a sign of defeat.

Mary looked at her blood covered hand and the tips of her mouth went down again. Her eyes lost emotion and she adjusted her dirty clothes.

She had lost control for a second and it ended in her killing a man that might otherwise have been saved. Opposed to Tahli she was not alright with the 'Dead or Alive' policy. If someone could be caught alive then she would not kill them. She didn't know about the mines, but the strength of the impact would have been deadly either way.

The joy of fighting should never cloud her real self. Or was that the actual her?

…She would not allow it. In the first place she had obtained this power to catch criminals alive. Only the truly strong could purposely _not_ kill any enemy.

Regrets would have to wait until after the mission. She started sprinting towards the others as well.

* * *

><p>"Hiiyah!" Riza's spear hit the broken blade once again. In a rain of stabs she pushed the mercenary away. One of her better aimed attacks had cut a gap into his wild hair, but that was the most she could do. For some reason he was only defending. It was true that a swordsman had no way of attacking once they were out of range and a spear was a middle-ranged weapon. Basically Riza was in the better position, but it didn't feel like it.<p>

Akashi as watching their exchange calmly. His bow was aimed at the cultist, but he didn't fire. The spiky haired guy was moving too much and with Riza on constant attack he wanted to take it easy. If he hit her somehow she would never ever let it go.

And then as if listening to an inaudible voice the mercenary moved his right hand up. The broken blade flew into the air and before Riza could even comprehend why, his bloody cut hand moved towards her. Not to grab or punch her, however the blood from his wound sprayed her way.

"What the-?!" The blood splashed on her face and most prominently in her eyes to blind her. She had to rub it from her face. With a back step she wanted to gain distance at least...

The cultist had caught his upper blade again and was now sprinting after Riza.

"Not while I am here!" Akashi yelled and shot his arrow. The cultist rolled to the side and into a dead angle for Akashi right behind Riza. That way he could use her as a shield. The arrow hit thin air and even though Mayhiro had already prepared a new one he couldn't shoot.

Riza had wiped some of the blood away and could only open one eye. She barely managed to dodge a sword aimed for her throat. The hilt of the lower sword half hit her abdomen and then the wild haired man headbutted her. All of this in one consecutive attack and without giving her time to do anything. She struggled to keep standing.

Against the logic of his supposedly empty mind the mercenary licked his lips in anticipation. The light reflection of his blade telegraphed his next attack.

"Duck!" Akashi yelled. Riza's good ears caught it before the cultist and she immediately jumped to the ground. An arrow appeared right after and hit the cultist into the shoulder. "It's over." The brown-haired teen said confidently. With a beeping sound the arrow released huge amounts of electricity that shocked the mercenary's whole body. After a few second of light-show the man's body was smoking and sparks were going off at random.

Riza had risen up again and aimed her spear at the unmoving enemy.

"Don't worry it's just enough electricity to knock out an elephant. I am sure he is still barely alive." Akashi spun his bow in his hand and leaned it on his shoulder. He walked over to the two and took a closer look. "He went unconscious while standing? That's crazy." Maybe he had miscalculated the voltage after all. He couldn't test it on people after all, so he had to go by the general formula. The arrow was stabbed deeply into the man's shoulder. "I'll have to readjust it later..." He moved his hands towards the stuck arrow to pull it out when-

"Watch out!" Riza pushed him to the side with all her might. The madman's eyes had opened suddenly and his blade was already halfway to stabbing Akashi in the heart. Luckily Riza had reacted and saved him (albeit a little roughly).

'He can still move even after being electrocuted like that?' Akashi was surprised. And the arrow stuck in his shoulder didn't seem to bother him either.

The mercenary and Riza engaged in another exchange of blows.

This time Akashi was close by and he used the opportunity to shoot another arrow at the man. Only now he deflected it with ease again while keeping up with Riza's flurry.

"Did he actually get better instead of weaker?" Akashi rubbed his brown eyes. But now he had a plan. "Riza! Stay away for a bit. I will shoot him!"

"Your arrows do nothing!" She retorted while spinning her spear to deflect a bloody blade.

"Neither does your spear." He countered.

"True..." She admitted and kicked the incoming blade to the side. After that she rolled backwards and kept retreating.

Akashi put three arrows on his bow at once and went into a better stance. His leg was positioned slightly behind him. With a soft pull he got them into position and... fired!

The cultist had noticed and was preparing to deflect all three of them.

"Oops, don't think I will always use the same move!" Akashi moved his fingers and suddenly the arrows were changing course. All threw of them came flying from different directions, but aimed at the same target.

To explain how he did it one would only have to look at his semblance. He could infuse objects with gravity just like his body. Making them lighter or heavier mid-flight could influence their trajectory. That way he could 'program' a certain course into these arrows and thus make them fly in ways that were beyond normal marksmanship.

"TriStar!" Akashi yelled out and the arrows moved in a zigzag pattern. He was not directly influencing them though. Once they had left his bowstring the whole route was already determined. In other words to make the attack a success one had to calculate everything in the blink of an eye.

The mindless mercenary was looking back and forth between the arrows which moved in a fast pattern and then suddenly aimed at his chest from three directions. The carbon arrows were already pretty fast, but with a pincer attack it was very hard to find even a way to escape. Still the wild-haired man just stood there and waited for them to close in.

When the arrows had run their star-shaped route they finally hit simultaneously. Blood gushed from open wounds, but the arrows were not the cause. The man had managed to deflect two of them with his blades and caught one of them with his _teeth_! The blood was gushing from his right hand that was still cut by his own blade.

"How...?" Akashi was now fully shocked. He had somehow predicted their movements and even caught one with his mouth... was this the true potential of a human? It seemed like arrows of this speed would simply never reach him.

The cultist spat out the arrow and started moving again.

Riza who had watched with a disgruntled expression engaged him and attacked with even more strength than before. Their clashes were accompanied by sparks and metal clanging. The more desperate she got the more her defense crumbled. He manged to graze her skin a few times.

Then her ears twitched and she whistled. Akashi heard it and snapped out of his stupor. He watched her move. One attack of her strong arms was deflected easily and then she sped up and the mercenary could barely parry it. After that Riza twisted her arms and caught the man's arm in a tight lock. Pushing her elbow strongly into his gut she pulled with all her strength and flipped him over her shoulder. He hit the ground, but managed to get up fast.

Her blue eyes were focusing on Akashi. He nodded in sudden realization.

"What a roundabout way of telling me." He shrugged and prepared another arrow. His first capsule was almost empty. He was carrying around 3 capsules, all filled with 15 collapsible arrows.

Riza lunged at the mercenary and slashed in a broad arc. It pushed his lower sword half to the side. In return the cultist stabbed at her with his left bloody right sword half. In that moment of contact between her Ryuyari and his blade she pressed a button and the spear turned into a trident. With a sudden twist she locked the blade into the tips and pushed as hard as she could. The man's blade was digging deeply into his fingers.

"Now!" She yelled as she kicked against her trident and the fingers got cut clean off. Unable to hold his right sword half anymore the mercenary jumped back. He was now only holding one sword half. Still he could deflect an arrow with it. His eyes followed the arrow's movement and then he swung his blade.

"Krhkk..." Blood was gushing from the wound in his throat. An arrow was stuck in it.

"Shit! I made it too light." Akashi cursed. He didn't intend to kill him. With his semblance he had made the arrow lighter and thus increased its speed. Riza had signaled him to do that. And it worked. The mercenary hadn't expected the sudden change in speed and was caught off-guard.

"Dammit..." Riza stared at the dying man with sadness. She didn't blame Akashi. This was a life and death situation... "Hah?!" Suddenly the dying man jumped at her in a suicidal way to at least get a last attack in. Some of the madness had returned to his eyes. Maybe in death the mind control weakened.

"Gruuuggll...shahh!" He yelled. Instead of words blood was gushing from his mouth.

Reflexively Riza raised her spear and then a ripping sound could be heard. A shock went through her arms as the man was impaled on _Ryuyari_. Even now he was squirming and moving his blade closer to her. He even pushed the spear deeper into his chest just to get closer. The very tip of his broken blade stopped before Riza's left eye... and then he went limp.

So did her arms. She let go of her spear and sank to her knees.

"Haaah... haaah..." She was breathing irregularly. If that blade hadn't been broken she would be dead now. Her body had just stiffened up. The sensation of piercing his rips was still fresh. Her hands were shivering.

"Calm down! It's over now." Akashi rushed towards her and crouched down. He extended one hand towards her, but she slapped it away.

"Leave me alone!"

He looked at her with a serious expression and then moved towards the corpse. With a little trouble he pulled out her spear and cleaned it on his shirt. After that he moved back to her and stretched his hand.

"Take it back. This is the weapon that killed a man."

"I don't... want to..." She muttered.

"If you don't accept it then you will never be able to use your partner again. A weapon is only as evil as its wielder." Akashi was staring her down. "You are not evil Riza. And that's why you won't misuse this spear." He pushed it into her arms.

"..." Her eyes looked forlorn. She grabbed the spear tenderly and then pushed herself up on it. "He stabbed himself..."

"In order to take you life." Akashi nodded.

"I almost died."

"He made the extra step. It was you or him."

"... It's different when you do it yourself. I would have accepted if your arrow killed him... but this..."

"Even I wanted to apologize when I hit his throat. But I didn't. This was a fight to the death. Nobody asked for it, but now it's unchangeable."

Riza looked at Akashi... his face was firm, but his fist was shaking. She realized that he was in the same situation, that he had the same feelings of regret and the same fear. Yet he was comforting her as if it was not affecting him.

"Sorry." She whispered and walked away. In the distance she saw Lucy and Juge fight the bald leader...

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert Music: G-Senjou no Maou – The Devil 2)<strong>

Blue and red, tall and small, hardened and fragile. Serious and bubbly.

Juge and Lucy were a walking contradiction with one thing linking them. Determination.

Juge was stretching his whip between his hands. It was stretching till the point of absolute rigidity.

Lucy held her katanas in a scissor like stance. Her injury was slowing her down, but she didn't shake or stagger.

Flinch just awaited them with his contemptuous eyes.

A small breeze was moving between them. A single leaf was carried by the wind. A few seconds later it landed on the ground.

That was the signal for them to begin.

Juge lunged at the bald guy and hit him with his stiff whip. Through his semblance he was able to manipulate durable objects. _Morte Consumptis_ was the perfect weapon for him as it was completely durable and thus under full control. He could stiffen it up until it was like a staff or sword and he could make it coil around things without moving himself. That ability caught people off guard a lot. Flinch was an impressive man, he didn't even look at the whip before spinning his scythe around it.

The young Velmón twisted his rigid whip and levered the curved blade away. Next to him Lucy appeared and moved both katanas synchronized like a snake's fangs.

"**Wind Fang**!" She yelled the name of the attack that her grandmother had taught her so long ago. Indeed the speed of her slash was creating a wind tunnel that was pulling the leaves behind. The double bladed attack was aimed for Flinch's legs.

The mercenary jumped backwards to dodge, but Lucy made second step forward and now moved the blades upwards with a follow-up! Like a real bite the technique involved both sides of the jaw.

"Ghh...!" The bald mercenary got slashed in the side of his torso, but not deep enough to take him out. "I'm not done for yet!" His beastly scream was accompanied by both of his scythes. They were spinning and cutting through the ground like two giant wheels. Juge escaped with a tactical role, but Lucy wasn't able to move fast enough.

"HAH!" Suddenly the whip coiled around the left scythe and pulled it back. "Now Lucy!" The red-head stabbed her left katana into the ground and grabbed Yang with both her hands. The second spinning scythe was deflected by the grounded sword and left Flinch wide open.

"You two-" His eyes widened. With a strong launch Lucy moved her sword next to her straight into the enemy's abdomen. But the abdomen didn't get hit. A third scythe had deflected the katana. "-shouldn't underestimate me!" He finished his sentence.

The third scythe was unexpected. Lucy stopped her attack and fell back. Inversely Flinch moved forward. He pulled Juge's whip off and got his chained double scythe back under control. With a swift move he threw the curved third blade after the blue vested hunter. It came at him in a spin.

While he was distracted with that the mercenary leader followed up on Lucy. Her wound was slowing her down, so he had it easy. "Show me that power of yours again, will you?" He grinned and created another flurry of attacks. Now Lucy was only carrying one katana and wounded... her eyes sparked and she went back into 'the Zone'.

Using her only blade she deflected almost all attacks... almost. Even with increased reflexes there was only so much she could do with limited movement. One scythe cut her arm and one sliced through her top which made it half sink down and revealed a little of her bra. Still she somehow manged not to get overwhelmed.

"Interesting. That's one neat ability. But let's see how you handle this now. _Cross Combination!_" With the sound of an incoming hurricane the blade storm was unleashed once more. Even with every bit of her energy she wouldn't be able to protect herself from this one.

Lucy smiled.

"Switch ~~" She exclaimed and then was pulled out of harm's way by a leather whip.

"Hm?!" Flinch was mid-execution, so he could not stop, but now Juge had appeared in the middle of this storm of destruction. The young Velmón stared him in the eyes with confidence. His leather gloved hand moved over the whip which grew a small frost skin.

"Frost mode: _Gelée Tornade!_" His whip was spinning at extreme speed rivaling the blade storm around him. With every clash of their weapons the storm got colder and slower. And in a finishing motion Juge hit both scythes directly.

A cracking sound accompanied their total freezing. Both weapons were covered in ice and the cold frost moved all over the chains as well. As if trying to swallow everything the ice grew all the way towards the owner of the weapon.

"It can't be!" His arms were frozen, but he broke off and managed to leave his weapon behind without getting completely frozen. Juge was watching with _Morte Consumptis_ leaned over his back. His eyes revealed no mercy. Flinch wasn't losing his composure yet. His arms were frozen, but if he managed to free them he would be able to fight again-

* * *

><p>Stab.<p>

Blood trickled down his stomach.

A white blade was stabbed cleanly through his back and came out of his front.

Lucy was holding it firmly with both hands.

"You got me." He said without remorse and fell forwards. The blade moved out of his body by itself and then Lucy watched him fall.

* * *

><p>Not much later the group had gathered around the fallen mercenary leader. Everyone looked more or less fine, but Riza and Akashi seemed especially depressed. Tahli and Maryjane showed a degree of professionalism that they were usually lacking.<p>

"Good work all of you." Tahli said with a business like tone.

"..." They stayed quiet.

Flinch coughed and leaned against a rock. His wound was deep and he was definitely not making it through this. Yet he was still smirking as if he had won.

"Now that we have defeated you... tell us how you control people's minds." Juge demanded.

"Hehehe...hehe. Still not the wiser? I guess it must seem weird with me being the only sane one around." Blood was running down his lips, but he didn't even moan in pain. "Fine. You earned yourself at least some enlightenment before you get inevitably enslaved and murdered." His weak arm moved towards his pocket. Tahli was aiming her rifle at his head just in case.

The hand returned with a green crystal.

"Is this the device?" Akashi looked at it.

"...I have seen this before. It's part of the 'artifact' mayor Ross was holding."

"Bingo." Flinch laughed and coughed at the same time. "That artifact was indeed what he used to brainwash people or control them... but now this is the only thing that's keeping me sane."

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"He wasn't lying you know? The Great One erodes the mind. Simply seeing..." He coughed blood. "Ah... no time for stories." He winked. "I was under the mayor's influence for far too long. Even with the protection of this stone my mind had already been dipped too deeply into the tormentor's will. I may have retained my personality... but my body belongs to the Great One." He said it without self-pity. It was simply a fact. "The others lasted about ten seconds before they were fully turned. A real shame, I liked our teamwork." He laughed in his gruff voice.

They watched on as his gray skin turned even paler.

"So if we had this stone we could protect ourselves from mental interference?" Juge put one hand to his mouth.

"Pfff I don't know." Flinch simply smiled. "It at least protected Ross. But then you went ahead and smashed his dear artifact and gave him a dose of the drug. It is infused with the very essence of our tormentor and master. Nobody could be saved after that." He shrugged, which made him flinch in pain for the first time.

"Understood. In that case I am happy to have come prepared." Tahli suddenly spoke up. From her back she pulled out the wooden box that one villager had handed her a few hours ago. With a flick of her finger she opened the lid and revealed green crystals inside.

"You knew?" Akashi and Riza stared at her.

"After Jane told me about the basement and what happened I simply assumed that it was the mind control device. I wanted to get it checked after we were done here. Guess we now have found a better use for them." She closed one eye and rubbed her nose.

The bald mercenary laughed again. "That's just precious! In that case go right ahead. The entrance to the shrine is right behind us. But even if you are not enslaved you will most certainly die. If you value your... life... " He coughed again. "Oh well. Why am I trying to warn my murderers?" He said self-derisively. "Maybe... because you freed us. Death isn't so bad if you can return to being yourself even for the last moments..." His voice grew faint. With closed eyes he hummed a little melody. It was probably something dear to him.

The group stayed quiet and then moved on. Tahli and Juge had treated Lucy's wound as well as possible, but she would still need some rest.

"You have to take better care of your clothes. Actually you should start wearing battle outfits for missions." Tahli was sewing Lucy's top back up. In the heat of the battle nobody had noticed, but she was still running around with half of her underwear exposed.

"This is more comfy ~" She said while holding her bandaged side.

"I get that, but you know." She shrugged and adjusted the fabric a little before clapping her hands. "That's all I can do. It's been a while since I sewed someone's clothes. You will probably have to buy a new one, sweety." It was in these kinds of situations that Tahli Megumi really fit into the mother role. Unbeknownst of the two Mary was staring at this scene with envy. Her hand rubbed over the cuts and rips in her own tight blue outfit. Obviously she was too proud to ask for the same treatment as the red-head.

Everyone sat down looking at the exit. The final battle was just before them.

"I don't think they were bad people." Lucy said with a warm voice. "They were victims too." She folded her hands and looked at the bodies of the mercenaries strewn over the battlefield.

"Of course. It's always something horrible like that." Tahli sighed. "In the end we can only march on. It's the duty of the living to continue until death." The heavy atmosphere wasn't lifted.

"Lucy should stay back." Juge declared out of nowhere. His gaze was stuck to her bandaged injury. The others stayed quiet, but didn't refute either. Only Lucy herself was staring back at him.

"No I won't!" Her voice was firm and her tone scolding. It was so unlike Lucy that Juge couldn't come up with a reply. "My aura reduced the damage to my inner organs. This much won't even slow me down." Somehow it was really hard to oppose serious Lucy. Must have been the gap effect.

There was nothing more to be said.

* * *

><p><strong>Swamps of Depravation, Shrine of the Great One<strong>

Team LARJ and the two veteran huntresses were each equipped with one shard of the crystal when they walked down the slope. The 'shrine' was in fact a huge hollow in the middle of the geography. Almost the size of the crater on Glass Mountain this place was surrounded by tall cliffs that looked unclimbable. It seemed more like an arena than a ritual shrine.

Huge holes filled with dark matter which might or might not have been marsh water were strewn all over the area. Some vegetation had manged to survive, but it was rather sparse compared to the surrounding forests.

But all of that was just a minor detail. In the middle of the shrine was another deep hole and around it was a nest of skeletons. Several nevermore were sitting around it and moving their masked heads towards the group. In that hole something was hanging on a few vines...

"The truck." Akashi pointed out the obvious. So their ridiculous theory had been right.

"Forget about that for now." Tahli said with a grim expression on her face. The back of the hollow was much more important. There a huge hill of darkness was waiting. It wasn't really black per se... it was just covered in Grimm. So many Grimm.

"I have never seen so many of them in my life." Maryjane said truthfully.

"That explains why there were none to be found anywhere in the forest." Riza glared at the creatures. Her hand was shaking again, but this time from bloodlust.

"Then our target must be close by. I have no doubt left that he can control them." Juge said while he scanned the hill for something that stood out.

"I kinda get why Flinch said we would die if we walked in here now. Can we even take _half_ of those things down?" Akashi rubbed his head nervously.

"I spotted 80 percent Beowolf. About 10 percent Matpa and another 10 percent mixed of other bigger classes." Lucy analyzed with her improved vision.

"These are easily going in the hundreds or maybe thousands. Even if they were _only_ Beowolf that would be too much." Juge replied.

"Guess we have to wait for reinforcements after all." Tahli said with pursed lips.

"I think we can get to the truck and retrieve the cargo before they reach us. Also as soon as we find the leader of the cultists we can apprehend him and flee."

"Aren't you a little overconfident Jane? Even if we knock the leader out, the Grimm will just turn wild and attack us anyway." The dark-blonde huntress retorted with doubt in her voice.

"It is a gamble, but I am indeed confident in our ability to flee if the need arises." It was a calm declaration of trust.

"Heh. So into the frying pan and immediately out again?" Akashi grinned. "No problem. We can do this."

"Easy for you too say Mr. 'ranged support'." Riza punched his arm lightly.

So with a little effort they made it all the way to the cargo truck and the Nevermore resisted quite a bit. With the combined effort of the snipers and Maryjane all four of them were taken out while Juge, Lucy and Riza climbed the vines towards the truck.

"What a view..." Riza gulped. The hole was deeper than she first imagined. It was filled with bones and skulls and other remnants of living things. The vines that were holding the truck were unusually strong almost like a spiderweb holding something much heavier than itself. At least they were not moving a lot when they climbed about, but it seemed like they would have a hard time to open the truck's back door. The doors were hanging towards the pit.

"Why are they not reacting?" Akashi wondered while holding his bow ready.

"It's as if our actions don't matter to them. Unless we take something from them..." Tahli's eyes widened. "Come back everyone! It's a trap!" Her scream echoed over the huge terrain, but when it reached the group it was already too late. Juge had just touched the truck and in the same moment a rumbling went through the walls of the pit. The vines and plants were moving by themselves and rapidly flinging away. The support under them just retreated and they had to jump from vine to vine, but soon the plants were all retreating into the earth. The truck fell down into the bone pit and crashed through the white mass, splintering them apart.

And the three robbers? Well Juge managed to hold onto a rock with_ Morte Consumptis_. Riza was holding onto his scarf and Lucy was holding onto her tail.

"Krkkg...!" Juge was being choked.

"Ouch! Not so rough!" Riza was complaining about Lucy's tight grip.

"Jugey is turning red ~"

"I am serious if you don't loosen up I'll kick you down!"

"..." Maryjane was looking over the edge with a troubled expression. They really couldn't stay serious even for a bit, huh?

And then the vines returned, this time they were piercing the walls like spears and they were incredibly fast. Mary pulled all three of her comrades up in an instant, just close enough for them not to be impaled. They rolled away from the pit and then watched as it got closed off with the green and gray vines.

"What happened there?!" Akashi and Tahli came running to help them up.

"I don't know how, but the vegetation turned against us..." Riza rubbed her tail.

"Not good..." Mary looked ahead. The others turned their heads and immediately grasped her meaning.

The hill of Grimm was moving. The incredible amounts of black beasts were rushing down as if it was a tidal wave about to hit a port town. But the more they spread the less they were advancing. With every Grimm that walked down the hill it became more and more visible. Towering in the mass of it's brethren... With gigantic red eyes... looking like a cross of a hippopotamus and something alien... spikes along its back and pulsating red veins all over its body. Skin as black as that of any Grimm, but strangely enough more resembling the blackness of space than the darkness of night.

It opened its gargantuan mouth revealing teeth as huge as cars.

And it roared.

It's roar was so deep, so loud that it could split a human's eardrums if they had stood too close. But what was truly frightening was not the audible roar itself, but its effects. Like a wave of disaster it shook a person's very core. The mind felt like dissolving, the sense of self wanted to disappear just to escape the agony of being exposed to such a malicious presence. Human will was a fickle thing. Like the mind, the body also felt broken.

Team LARJ sank to their knees holding their ears. Maryjane and Tahli kept standing, but their eyes were unfocused. Waves of despair were running through their spines and with every second the feeling of being lost got more intense.

Then the roar finally stopped.

Heavy breathing accompanied Tahli's sore voice.

"This... is the **Great One**."

They finally realized.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy, Campus<strong>

The students were sitting in the sunny yard staring into the distance, relaxing and talking about what they were going to do in the semester break.

Team RWBY was finally united again after the events of yesterday. They were perhaps closer than before. Weiss and Blake had made up. Now they were all sitting on benches and below the trees and enjoying the breeze.

"I wonder how their mission is going." Yang said something unlike her. She usually didn't bother with thinking about things she couldn't influence. She was sitting on a tree leaning her head against it's firm trunk.

"Probably fine. They have two veteran huntresses with them." Blake was reading a book in the shade below the tree while sitting on a bench. Weiss was sitting next to her with a solemn expression.

"That could have been _our _mission. I think they just get favorable treatment, because of their connections." She crossed her arms.

"You mean like being a heiress to one of the most influential dust companies in the world? Like knowing almost every single CEO in Atlus personally. Or maybe..."

"I got it already!" Weiss stopped Blake's teasing remarks. "The difference is that I don't use my connections to get ahead in the Academy."

"Weiss is always serious about her studies." Ruby nodded while turning a page in the magazine she was reading.

"That's right. Thank you Ruby!"

"She even got a personal tutor on Fridays that gives her supplementary lessons. He looks really expensive. And that's just based on his clothes alone!" Ruby added happily.

"...!" Weiss started sweating.

"No use of connections, huh ~" Yang whistled.

A cold gust passed them and made them shiver. It was so unfitting for this warm day. Ruby's magazine was picked up by the wind and blown away.

"Nooo! I am not even half done with it yet!" She jumped up and ran after it. On the way she met Jaune and he saw the magazine flying his way.

"Don't worry, I got it!" He said with a smile and jumped... to grab thin air.

"..."

He fell to his knees and then leaned on the grass in depression.

Behind him a small figure caught the paper instead.

"Hello little guy. Thanks for catching it." Ruby said with half a smile.

"No problem." Kirk gave it back to her.

"When did you-!?" Jaune spun around in surprise.

"All along." Kirk replied quietly. "Why a sword magazine?" He turned to Ruby who was straightening the pages.

"That? Eh... It's because yesterday I saw a girl use some really cool sword stunts. She cut a few helicopters apart!"

"Are you sure you didn't dream that?" Weiss and the others had followed her.

"I know what I saw! Penny went totally wild... probably." She looked back and forth awkwardly.

"She is right I saw some of it too. Torchwick fled because of her." Blake looked like she was not willing to believe what she saw either, but in lack of a better explanation she agreed.

"Right! It's good to have someone here who believes me!" Ruby cheered up.

"Only because I was there. Otherwise I'd have called you crazy too."

"Aw..."

"So... found the swords?" Kirk asked quietly.

"Not yet... but I will keep looking. Until I see Penny again and can ask her just what happened there."

Yang yawned. "Days like this are just so slow. I need some action." She stretched.

"How about we play a board game then. Unless you are scared to get all your fleets sunken again Admiral Long." Ruby pointed at her.

"You have guts to challenge me with you inferior artillery, Commander Rubes!" Yang's fighting spirit was ignited.

"I am not taking part in that nonsense." Weiss said with a sigh.

"Can I play too?" Jaune asked meekly. The sisters turned their eyes towards him and gave him a sweet smile.

"Of course Jaune of the sunken fleets." Yang said.

"Of course, Jaune of the rusted artillery!"

He swallowed and took a step back. Getting caught up in this was probably not a good idea after all.

"Kirk wants to play too!" He grabbed his small friend and held him in front as a shield.

"Eh. Are you familiar with the game little guy?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"... played it before." Kirk nodded.

"What's your favorite team?" Yang asked.

"Vacuo."

The girls grinned devilishly.

"Come along then."

These tranquil days would go on for a little longer it seemed.

* * *

><p><strong>Shrine of the Great One<strong>

After the effects of the roar subsided somewhat team LARJ got up again. They were shaking, but not broken yet.

"What... was that... I can't..." Akashi rubbed his hurting head.

Tahli pulled out one of the crystal shards and noticed its glow.

"I think these things saved us. If we weren't wearing them our minds would probably have been crushed." Her face was covered in shadows. And her hair was hiding her expression.

"B-but if that is the great one then...!" Riza's words stopped.

"A Grimm... that can control humans...?" Juge was devastated by the possibility.

"That isn't a mere Grimm." Maryjane said with a cold voice. "It's a _**sin**_."

"Be quiet Jane!" Suddenly Tahli exploded. Her eyes showed unknown anger. "That is just a huge Grimm, nothing else!" She pointed at the gigantic creature that was standing still. The smaller Grimm were swarming out and slowly surrounding the group.

"What does she mean by 'a sin'?" Akashi stared at the completely changed Tahli Megumi. The huntress didn't respond, so Mary continued without sympathy.

"A _Cardinal Sin_. Named after the 7 most prominent human faults." The words were dry but serious.

Now Juge remembered something.

"My father told me this story as a fairy tale! They aren't real..."

"Exactly!" Tahli yelled.

"Don't avert your eyes from the truth." Mary pulled on her gloves. "That thing is able to control people's minds and other Grimm. It uses traps and lets other people do its job. Such an intelligent Grimm does not exist." She pulled out her crystal. "This is probably a shard from its body. It's infused with the very essence of its sin." And with that she proceeded to crush it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Both Juge and Akashi yelled and held onto Maryjane's arms.

"It is a battle of will. And if it wants to control my mind it has to break this invincible wall first!" She was a hundred percent serious.

Next to them without anyone noticing Riza's whole body was shivering. She was looking the thing in the enormous red eyes. They were filled with such depth and grudge that it could swallow a person's soul... it was so reminiscent... of her past.

_Red eyes in the darkness. _

_The screams of her parents as the cart was torn apart. _

_Its heavy breathing, it's corrosive drool._

_Stalking behind them as if it was a game of hide and seek._

_The hatred to not kill, but torture._

_Giant white fangs..._

_Fire... _

Her breathing got ragged and she felt faint.

"I have... seen something like it before..." She realized. Another sin, much more malicious even than this one. Her legs were petrified in fear. A trauma she had long since forgotten was returning in presence of this unnatural being.

"We have to run." Lucy grabbed Riza's hand. Her warmth was so soothing compared to its cold sweat. Her heartbeat became more regular again.

"Y-yes... we gotta run." She said and the throbbing in her head lowered.

The boys were pulling Maryjane away who was showing no effects of being mind controlled. A will of steel like hers could not exist, right?

Tahli stood there, watching the behemoth from afar.

"It's just a Grimm... nothing great about it." She mumbled. "If they truly existed... why did father have to die? Why did I deny his words then?" She bit her lip.

"Move!" Suddenly Maryjane grabbed her friend and pulled her towards the exit. The Grimm around them showed no signs of attacking. Even the Great One was not doing anything. All he had done until now was to release one roar and stand up.

While running through the ocean of creatures of darkness, surrounded by hateful red eyes she reminisced. A story that was told to her long ago...

* * *

><p><em>Mankind was born from Dust.<em>

_Where there was nothingness before, the flame of life was ignited._

_Where there was nothing but darkness, a fire grew._

_Where there was nothing but emptiness, something filled the void._

_Humans were intelligent, strong and resourceful. But the world they were born into was unforgiving._

_The creatures of Grimm were awaiting them, intend on returning every living thing to the void. _

_Were they always there to begin with or did they come into existence to balance out humanity?_

_The answer is of no consequence, because humanity triumphed. They persevered against all odds. Using the source of unimaginable power appropriately named Dust._

_But to reach that point many human lives were lost. The extinction of man was always close. Grimm feeding on the emotions of their prey were growing more powerful with every life they extinguished. And after immeasurable time seven of them surpassed their brethren. Overcoming the limitations of creatures of darkness and becoming something closer to humanity. _

_They were the embodiment of all negative human traits. Wrath, Sloth, Pride, Lust, Greed, Gluttony and Envy. They evolved alongside their victims and grew more powerful without end._

_Once humanity discovered Dust and reclaimed their light and build civilization the Sins were still feeding. They were resourceful like humans, they were intelligent like humans and they were strong. Much stronger than humans._

_And they knew that they were alone. They split over the lands and kept growing. Using their weak brethren as they saw fit. Grimm are attracted to negative emotions and the Sins were pure embodiments of them. Staying hidden from humanity's eyes to not challenge their power needlessly, they waited. _

_They waited for a trigger that would spell the doom of humankind once again._

_Their resentment for what made them what they are and the craving to evolve even more kept them in the darkness, kept them patient._

_Never let yourself get swallowed by your darkness or you might awaken what has no place in this world. If humankind lost themselves in their sins, they would attract those that are similar in kind._

* * *

><p>It was a story supposed to make children think about their faults. It was a ghost story that would set the mood. It was a legend that had been forgotten. It was a reality that had been dismissed.<p>

Here a few of these weak humans were running from their sins too.

Team LARJ reached the exit that was so small. No way that huge Grimm could follow behind them. The horde of Beowolf might make it, but they had to press themselves through it in a small line. That way it would be quite easy to deal with them.

A rumbling went through the ground. Had the Great One moved again? But when they looked back the huge masked monster was still rigid. Unmoving.

But the earth rumbled even more. Dust was moving in the air and then as if it had been trying to break through all along a huge pillar of earth and stone sprang from the ground. Gigantic, wide and impenetrable, it was blocking the exit.

"No..." Juge whispered.

"We are trapped." Maryjane said emotionless.

The whole hollow, the shrine, was sunk deeply into the ground. Giant unclimbable cliffs were surrounding it like spiky monuments. Maybe they could have climbed them with time and equipment, but right now they were surrounded by enemies.

_'But even if you are not enslaved you will most certainly die.' _Flinch's words echoed inside their heads.

"We are not going down here!" Akashi yelled. He prepared his _Black Eclipse_ and equipped three explosive arrows. The small Grimm were a problem, but if they took down that huge monster they would probably have a better chance.

"Wait Akashi! We don't know the full extend of its powers yet. Why did this pillar appear, why were the vines moving by themselves... don't you think it's weird?" Juge grabbed his friend's arm and stared at their surroundings. "They don't attack. Probably waiting for the command."

"What does it want? Is it gonna eat us or just turn us into slaves?" Riza's veins were pulsating. Something inside her was burning. The existence of the Great One was agitating her more than she could comprehend.

"It is slow and does not do much itself... I believe this sin could be classified as _Sloth_." Mary said and moved ahead.

"What are you doing?! Come back!"

"Don't you see? This is a battle we can't escape. Let us move onwards and purge this monster from the world. Every life this beast has taken cries out to be avenged." The blue clad woman's back was turned to them. "That's my reason for being a huntress." And with that she sprinted towards the sin.

"Damn it all! Then I will destroy this thing myself and apologize to his grave later!" Tahli cried out and pulled out her machine pistols from under her coat. The others did not understand them, but one thing was clear.

"We have to survive this." Lucy said.

"Of course." Juge nodded.

"Bring it on then you ugly hippo!" Riza spun her spear around and lunged at the first Grimm in sight.

"I got everyone's back." Akashi closed one eye and shot down an Ursa first try. The explosion send a dozen Beowolf flying.

* * *

><p>The six hunters and huntresses fought bravely. Their ferociousness knew no bounds and soon they had slain hundreds of Grimm. The creatures of dark were different from usual. Their reaction time was slow and they were far less aggressive than expected. Almost as if they were overcome with great tranquility... and <em>sloth<em>. The aura of the Great One permeated though everything and so the Grimm attracted by the negativity were turning subject to it too.

If it wasn't for their sheer numbers they would not have posed any threat. But after about one hour of fighting the hunters finally exhausted themselves.

Riza sank to one knee after impaling another Matpa and ripping through two Beowolf behind it.

Lucy's injury was pulsating and she stopped to take a breather after cutting down an Ursa.

Akashi had exhausted his arrows and killed Grimm with his semblance infused bow to retrieve as many of the carbon fiber projectiles as possible. He could only find half of them.

Juge kept fighting and his whip never seemed to exhaust its dust for some reason, but after getting hit by several Matpa tail swings and the uppercut of an Ursa he also stayed down in exhaustion.

Tahli was not using her rifle. She had already expected this outcome and saved up on bullets. Instead she used her knifes and two hidden machine pistols to defend herself. Her calculated fighting style was the only thing keeping her going for so long, but eventually even she was out of MP bullets and her wrist hurt from all the stabbing...

Only Maryjane continued. As if she had a sheer infinite amount of reserves she kept smashing heads, spines and delivered blows that made whole groups of Beowolf fly away. Nothing seemed to be able to touch her for a long time. Even after everyone else was staying down in exhaustion she kept fighting. The Grimm did not touch those who were not resisting anymore. After a while when she had decimated enough of them to leave visible empty spots in the black mass they finally swarmed her.

Dozens, no hundreds of Grimm were jumping on her, not caring for their own lives. Even when twenty of them got smashed another forty would replace them and eventually Maryjane was buried in darkness. With every of her limbs pressed down by dozens of bodies even she could not rise anymore.

Now that all of them were at their limit the Great One moved. The small Grimm had not killed them. They had just exhausted them until they were not able to resist. It was a costly exchange, but it seemed like the Great One was finally getting his slaves.

Stomping. Like earthquakes the limbs of the Sin shook everything. Rumbling.

It came to a halt in front of the vine sealed hole. Like snakes the vines reacted to the monster's presence and opened up again. In a spiral like formation the truck was moved upwards until it stopped in front of the immense mask. Even looking at the symbols the red lines formed could make a person lose their mind slowly. And now the gargantuan jaw opened up and advanced towards the truck.

'Oh.' Juge thought while staring at the creature with tired eyes. 'It was just food.' He realized. Same as humans or maybe even greater... the truck became its meal.

The car sized flat teeth smashed the metal covered truck, with engine, weapons, tires and everything. The ridiculous force behind this chewing smashed everything to bits and dust in an instant. A vehicle specifically constructed to even withstand the stinger of a Deathstalker... crushed without effort by the Great One. It was almost comical.

Like a magical gust the Dust inside the truck was absorbed into the Sin's mouth. The red lines on its mask started glowing brightly and then shifted as if alive.

"It feeds... on Dust...?" Akashi gritted his teeth.

"No way." Tahli was on her knees with one eye closed. She started to comprehend just how far this being's power went. "It can use Dust abilities like... us humans. That's how it moved the vines and the earth... it controls nature with it." The mere idea of such a thing was beyond her understanding. And yet there was no other explanation. The reason it devoured humans despite being sentient... humans were made from Dust. The pieces fused inside her head. Like a nauseating feeling enlightenment spread in her mind. Even mind control... by the means of Dust. The crystal in the mayor's hand had just been a body part infused with its power. In that case the crystals they took with them were like smaller versions of the Sin's innards. That's why they were shielding them.

Worthless parts of the truck crumbled back into the pit and over the ground like crumbs of bread from the meal of a human. The Great One didn't need to chew or to swallow. Everything had turned to dust and been sucked into its core. Refreshed it was breathing in and out satisfied. Every breath was like a gust of a storm.

Now that it was done with its meal it focused the blood red eyes on the intruders again. More piercing than any arrow, more destructive than any physical hit it simply shook its opponent's spirit. The effects of the crystals were either wearing off or the Sin's presence was growing.

Thoughts that were not their own were spreading inside their minds. Like schizophrenia it nested into them, a second personality and a new self, ready to take over. Agonizing pain came with every resistance.

Lucy, Akashi and Juge were holding their heads. Tahli and Maryjane were frozen still.

Only Riza was staying grounded. Why? Why was she not diving into darkness? Her mind was hurting too, but she was not losing her sense of self. Something else was already there, lurking in the back. As if protecting its home her own darkness spread and pushed the new intruder away. Hot fire filled her veins and the urge to crush everything overcame her. Delusional she stood up, her arms hanging and her back hunched.

From somewhere deep inside her, the part that was still more animal than person, a roar freed itself. It was long and far outdid everything her lungs and vocal cords could handle. The pain, the fire of the hatred inside her was released endlessly.

_Destroy, kill, slash, pierce!_

She moved towards her spear and picked it up.

_Tear, smash, rip, bite!_

She started eliminating Grimm again and moved towards the Cardinal Sin.

The behemoth was focusing only on her now. The others gasped as the pressure on them was released. The Grimm of _Sloth_ roared. With that the other smaller Grimm retreated in fear.

Riza kept running. Her eyes were not seeing anything. Shadows and blurs. Everything was a lie, everything had to go. And then she stood in front of the enemy. As big as a hill or a small mountain. As destructive as a natural catastrophe.

"GRAAAAAAAAAH!" She cried out and rammed her spear against its leg. _Clanc._ It was flung back as if it had hit pure iron. Harder than any rock, the Great One's skin could not be pierced. She continued with her fruitless effort until her arms were numb and her breath ragged.

"Stop Riza! That's not like you!" Lucy had stood up and called out to her friend. Her voice was desperate and shaky. Despite her own pain she was worried. So worried.

Riza stopped her attacks and held her head. The burning lava that was her hatred was urging her on, but she kept it in check. Pulling her hair she focused solely on suppressing it. The presence of her inner darkness bubbled down. The Great One noticed the change and roared once again. This time Riza could feel the sound waves that made her body vibrate. The pain was harsh and she retreated uncoordinated. She fell backwards and crawled over the ground. Now that her senses had returned she realized how hopeless her situation was.

Her back hit something. A leg. Maryjane stood behind her and pulled her up on her feet. The blue-clad huntress' eyes were focused again. Her fist was clenched.

"Thank you for distracting it." She said gratefully. Something was off about her. It was... her face? Her whole presence and body...?

"Jane? Are you going to release it?" Tahli stared at her friend with sad eyes.

"I have already lifted the restraints." Maryjane smiled warmly. _That _was what was different. Her whole body was releasing emotions. She didn't seem to be the same hard-headed cold woman from before. "Everyone don't worry about the mental interference anymore. Or about the Grimm." Her words were filled with vigor.

"What is she saying?" Akashi asked. Had she lost it already?

"This is Jane's semblance." The dirt-blonde huntress answered vaguely.

A glow surrounded the short-haired huntress and like rings energy was spinning around her. Its light was warm, cold, rough and soft. With every rotation it grew and then like a giant shockwave it exploded and washed over everything.

* * *

><p>Emotion. It was the most human thing possible. It's safe to say that no human exists that is born without them. But what if a person was able to store their emotions and seal them away? Would they still be considered human... or a biological automaton?<p>

Maryjane Hart was a human. She had emotions like everybody else. And while it seemed like she was not showing them, there were always subtle hints. Yet that was not even a fracture of her true feelings. She was born with such strong emotions that her mind could not handle them. Every single stimulus created an explosion of emotions inside her that would make her cry, laugh and scream all at once.

A human that was too human. A defect in the bio-algorithm? But nature balances everything out. A defect might become a talent and a talent might become strength. With the discovery of her aura when she was just a toddler she activated her semblance. Something that sealed her emotions. A deep well that would never overflow. All her incredible feelings were sealed inside, depriving her of everything but the bare necessity to stay human.

How could this semblance turn into strength? Her mind was more focused than that of the average person, but emotionless people were seen as undesirable. What happened to her sealed emotions? Could she open the seal?

She only tried it once. The stored emotions of a decade were released all together. But they did not just affect _her_. Everything in a radius of miles was included. Animals, plants and also humans. A whole town had been swallowed by this girl's emotions. Women started crying, men were laughing in the streets and kids were furiously beating each other up. It was so overwhelming that it exhausted even the most energetic person. But the greatest burden was pushed on the origin of that flood, Maryjane.

It was impossible for a single person to experience all emotions of a decade at once. The mind would simply overload. But as a conduit for the release she was unable to shut down. Her mind would not stop processing. A torture beyond a person's understanding. Processing what could not be processed. How did it feel? How can it be described?

After that she fell into a coma for three weeks. When she awoke she swore to never release her semblance again. Even with the bare minimum of emotions she would be fine. From that point on whenever she realized that she was acting too emotional she was trying to push the feelings away.

* * *

><p>As the center of the blue wave the woman went through impossible hardship. This time even more than a decade had passed. So many emotions to be released... But her mind stayed awake. And that was a good thing, because she bend the rules. With her iron will she directed the waves. Like rocks in the sea the people she had to protect were not affected. The waves split in front of team LARJ and Tahli. Slowly the impulses subsided and Maryjane collapsed.<p>

The Grimm were roaring, scratching their own masks, killing each other and tumbling around. Even when Mary's release stopped the whimsical emotions were still floating in the air.

The Great One had taken the whole nine yards without moving. Even this much was not affecting it. An emotion as deeply nourished as this millennium old being's hatred and darkness could not possibly be affected by a single human. A hundred lives would not have been enough to overcome the _Sloth_ Grimm's mind.

But that wasn't the intention. Like a wall of protection the feelings were floating in the air and interfering with the Great One's mental attacks. The fight was invisible, but there was no doubt that Mary had saved them.

"I... don't understand." Juge said lost.

"It's not important. We don't need to bow to this monster anymore. And it has lost its army." Tahli pointed at the disoriented and pitiful Grimm around.

"Hey!" Riza caught the fainting huntress in her arms and checked her vitals. "She is alright. Just unconscious." She sighed in relief. The others stepped to their side. While they were not quite sure what happened, one thing _was_ sure. Now they could fight.

"Thanks you crazy devil." Tahli grabbed her friend's hand. And then Mary pressed back. "Wha-!?"

"I didn't... train this long... to fall in a coma again." She said while huffing.

"I didn't think you could move this soon."

"Wouldn't want to miss this fight for my life." She pulled herself out of Riza's arms and stood up with wobbly legs.

"This thing is tough. I couldn't pierce its skin." Riza said without hope.

"Go for the weak spots. Eyes, belly, insides." Juge suggested. The monster's anatomy was similar to a hippopotamus, yet different.

The Great One moved. For the first time it was attacking. Angered by its inability to crush their minds it finally resorted to destructive power alone. One stomp created explosions and the sharp pieces of rocks flew their way. The hunters dodged the rain and moved out. Vines were shooting out of the ground and trying to pierce their bodies, but they cut, smashed and ripped them down.

Juge's whip lit on in fire mode and like a burning wave incinerated the plants. He was running at the head of the group. Lucy cut the few reaming ones down with her twin blades. The ground itself started turning against them. Huge square shaped rocks were growing out of the very soil and trying to crush them. With agility Riza jumped over the mincing brown stones and pushed herself off them. Maryjane simply smashed every rock coming her way and advanced without stopping.

While they were running towards their goal the two ranged combatants prepared themselves. Akashi equipped three arrows again and infused them with his semblance.

"I can't miss: TriStar!" His eyes flashed and the three arrows were released from the visual line of his pupils. Like a spinning shooting star they were flying towards the beast's eyes. With a roar it raised its mask and the spikes on it were moving to block them. With a snap they changed course and flew towards their goal in a zigzag pattern. "Hit!" Akashi yelled and the arrows all landed at the same goal. Explosions followed as the tips were infused with explosive Dust.

Smoke rose from the red eyes. Everyone stared at them while still advancing, but soon their steps slowed down. The red pulsating cruel eyes... were not even scratched. Akashi's head pulsated too.

"Just what is it made of? How could its retina be so tough?" His mind was going through hundreds of possible explanations, but nothing seemed likely. Maybe... it was just as invincible as it looked.

Tahli next to him shot down a huge rock spike that was about to pierce Lucy with her sniper rifle. The bullet pierced the rock and exploded in its middle.

"That's it!" Akashi yelled. "It must be vulnerable on the inside. There is no way it has organs of steel. That wouldn't make sense." Now the only question was how to get a shot through the large jaws. He looked around and spotted something incredible. A turret from the truck had been dropped after it was eaten by the Great One. It was at least ten times stronger than any ammunition Tahli and he used. "Protect my back!" He yelled at Tahli and started sprinting.

* * *

><p>Juge had no trouble crushing the rocks that were coming from the ground. <em>Morte Consumptis<em> could not only turn rigid, but also as hard as metal. It was also very heavy in that state, but it smashed through the crumbly stone no problem. Similarly the others were also making good progress. The old Grimm was not moving a lot. Either it was not able to or it was truly deserving of its title _Sloth._

**(Insert Music: Metal Gear Rising Reveangance OST – Rules of Nature)**

The atmosphere changed. Just as they were thinking such frivolous things the earth around them rumbled and bend. Like a cage of earth they were surrounded. But it wasn't tightening or trying to crush them. The already clouded sky turned dark.

"Impossible!" Riza cried out. In the blink of an eye the behemoth of a Grimm had jumped up. Even that simple task had created an earthquake that made them topple over. How could it possibly be this fast? They couldn't escape. At this rate they would be crushed. A weight like that could not be stopped... the impact would be similar to a falling star or the moon, destroying the whole Shrine.

Thump. Thu-thump.

Juge's heartbeat was increasing.

Thump thump _thump_...

Something was taking his breath.

Thump THUMP thump!

Like the pulse of the very earth below them waves of energy were spreading. He finally looked next to him. Maryjane was standing there with closed eyes preparing both her fists. The gloves were pulsating. So that was what made his heart beat along...

"Everyone... try to flee." She whispered. Her stance got wide and the ground cracked.

Riza took Lucy over her shoulders and ran to the earthen walls. With her_ Ryuyari_, she cut through it. Juge on the other hand didn't move.

"This is madness." He muttered. "Your aura has dissolved after that release of your semblance. Your body won't withstand!" He was getting angry.

Mary nodded.

The shadow of the steel like claws and legs of the Sin were growing bigger.

Only these two humans were left. Two against a catastrophe. A sentient natural disaster.

"Hold me..." She said.

And so he did.

With both his arms he held her body tightly in place. The vibration of the energy coursing through her palms was intense. This impact would destroy them. Yet he trusted that it wouldn't.

Thu-thu-thu-thu-THUMPthumpTHUMP!

The masked horror smashed into the earth. A shockwave so massive that it could have cut down a whole forest in one sweep was focused on this small cage.

"**Splitting palm of the Heavens!"**

A human cried out in the middle of the apocalypse.

Like the glow of a piercing sun-ray two palms sank into the opposing force. The being with the weight of a freighter was crushing their bones, it was so heavy that it would vaporize them!

The wind released by the clash was breaking away all and every wall around them and flung even the biggest rocks away. The gigantic mask of the Grimm was above them. The roar of devastation accompanied its all-encompassing strength.

And yet...

_And yet it stopped._

Barely... just barely a centimeter. But the monstrosity was moved upwards. Stopped. Halted. The small palms of a mere human had pierced the hardened shell of something that could be considered an infernal demon. An unstoppable force that had been denied its purpose.

"_HNGGGAAAARH!"_ The two of them cried out and moved. Juge was the base and Maryjane the lever. In a mind-shattering illogical turn of events they _moved_ the Great One. It crashed into the ground and slid backwards. Its red eyes seemed to flicker with incomprehension for just the fragment of a second. Then it landed on all four and cried out.

Mary's arms were broken. There was no way around it. Such an impact had to fracture every single bone in her hands and arms. Juge's support kept her standing, but a normal human would have passed out by now. They were both blown away by the roar that was akin to a storm.

And then the stone spears came. From the ground below they pierced Juge's right shoulder and side, no aura could stop them. He was flung into the distance all the way back to the hole where the hundreds of bones were strewn over.

Lucy and Riza were barely holding onto their weapons that had been stabbed into the ground.

The masked Sin was radiating more hatred than ever before. A small crack was visible in its chest. Miniscule compared to its overall size, but still a crack. The invincible armor had been cracked. That fact alone was a miracle so unbelievable that it seemed surreal.

And they were going to pay for it.

Vines sprang forth from the ground and entangled Maryjane. She was pulled towards the Great One. Her breath was weak and she could not resist.

Juge stood up and pulled the rock spike out of his shoulder. Despair was running down his back. Riza and Lucy were the same. They were sprinting towards the enemy that had caught their friend.

**(Music END)**

* * *

><p>Akashi had finally found what he was looking for. He had dug up the huge automatic turret. It was a new model just released by <em>Promethean Tech.<em> Thousands of rounds per second and a velocity that would make any shot-gun look like a child's slingshot. Only one magazine was attached to it, but if he aimed well then maybe he could do some damage. The question was how to aim into its throat. Surely the teeth would block the way...

Then he noticed the Sin jump into the air with agility belying its size.

"What the fu-!" Before he could braze himself the impact flung him away. He crashed into a tree and almost blacked out. Even then he didn't let go of the weapon. When his eyes stopped seeing double he saw the wasteland left after the impact. "Holy..." His hurting back seemed very trivial now. He rose and walked towards the others. With his semblance he reduced the huge turret's weight. His head was spinning like he was dehydrated, because he had overused his semblance so much.

The others started running towards the Great One. Well he was doing the same, but they seemed to be extremely desperate. And then a bullet passed by his head. He spun around and saw Tahli lying on her stomach. Her eyes were widened and she was shooting rapidly.

Akashi felt like he was in the way and jumped to the side. He heard the dirt-blonde huntress' angry voice.

"Let her go! NoNOnoNO!" He had never heard her so out of it before.

That was reason enough for him to hurry. He reduced his weight too and lunged ahead.

* * *

><p>Tahli was frantically reloading. Through her scope she witnessed everything. And the vines entangling Mary were regrowing faster than she could shoot them down. Why now? They had just hurt this demonic beast. The rest was easy, right? She had proven it, so let her rest already!<p>

Her thoughts were circular.

Through the lens she saw the Great One pulling Jane into its gaping mouth. The vines were pulling and pushing. This was not acceptable! The distance between them must have been at least a kilometer now. The earthquake like shaking didn't help. But still she kept shooting. Every shot a hit.

The vines regrew.

"Ice... yes ice rounds!" She realized her foolishness for forgetting about them. With shaking hands she pulled them out of her bag and pushed them in. One, two, three shots later the vines were frozen! The earth was also clad in ice, no way to regrow. Jane was save!

...she was not. With horror Tahli saw that she had already been pulled into the Grimm's jaws. The car sized teeth were pressing down on her. But she resisted. Even with broken arms and a weakened body she still managed to push the teeth open. That was the super-human Jane she knew. That was the sister she had found so long ago.

With a swift glance she saw team LARJ moving in on the _Sloth_ Grimm. The Mayhiro boy was packing quite the caliber there. With that they might be able to hurt it. She nodded to reassure herself. Why was her heart fluttering? Why was she close to tears?

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert Music: Little Busters OST – Faraway -instrumental version-)<strong>

Maryjane was pushing with all her being. The teeth were weighing tons. The jaw was so heavy that it would break even the strongest metal after all. Her gloves had been shredded to nothingness from the clash before. Her bones were fractured and only held together by her aura.

She saw her comrades running towards her. The shots that had freed her of the vines must have been Tahli's doing. She was a really good shot after all. That was the woman she had accepted as family all this time ago.

The young Velmón was looking at her with a scared expression. Looks like despite all his talent and will he was still a teenager who sympathized too much. He probably took every burden on himself as if it was natural.

The faunus girl, Riza, was also sprinting. Her steps were swift and strong. This girl was lost in her emotions at times, but her heart was pure. Getting discouraged easily was problematic, but she would grow out of it. As long as she had someone to rely on she would be reliable too.

The red-head and leader of her team, Lucy... she was so fast despite her injury. A brave girl that was much stronger than all her friends, but still gave them the impression that they were the ones protecting her. That was a trait Ozpin probably recognized immediately.

And Akashi Mayhiro. Clumsy in many ways but kindhearted. His conviction could be overbearing and he was also prone to losing himself, but that was what made him so interesting. She definitely enjoyed their fight. He was carrying a weapon as huge as himself. That thing could maybe even damage the Sin. But only if he aimed at its weak spot. The best place would be directly inside.

"I see..." She mumbled. So that was her next goal. "Who will hold out longer... let's find out, shall we?" She addressed the one trying to crush her. Arms shaking and body creaking she pushed the tooth over her with all her might.

**(Music END)**

* * *

><p>Akashi slid into position. From this distance he could probably aim at the Grimm. Even if he only shot at its legs or something it would distract it enough to let go of Mary. There wasn't a lot of ammunition, but that didn't matter.<p>

"Akashi Mayhiro!" The yell came from the monster's head. "Shoot into the mouth!" Mary ordered him.

"Huh?" He stopped. That wouldn't work. He was too far away. And once he made it there she would already have been crushed. "...!" His body jerked. She wasn't...?

With huge jumps he moved ahead.

* * *

><p>They all arrived at the same time.<p>

"Hold on! We are here." Juge yelled and dodged the Grimm's huge claws. It was not going to give her up so easily.

Akashi had appeared with a turret of all things and he aimed up. The beast's mouth was wide open.

"Get her out of there! I'll shoot it." He said.

Riza and Lucy jumped up the legs of the Grimm, but it shook them off harshly.

"Tsk! Here goes nothing!" He pulled the trigger and shot into the opening of the mouth, careful not to hit Mary. And then it happened. Walls of earth and rock were growing in front of the Sin and blocked out all his bullets. "DAMMIT!" He let go of the trigger before he wasted more ammunition.

Juge broke through the first wall and the others did the same. Sniper bullets reminded them that Tahli was also doing her best. When they eradicated all walls they were seeing something really bad. Maryjane was crouching. She was losing the struggle!

Her face was almost not visible, but her voice could still be heard.

"Hit it in the most vulnerable part... you can't reach its insides anymore. I can tell..."

"What are you saying?! Why can't we do it?"

"Because..." A small ray of light pierced the clouds and lit the scene. "It has already anticipated that." New vines were pulling her arms from the inside. Inside the Grimm they were sprouting...

It had swallowed the earth and was clogging up its own throat to block out all bullets.

"No...way..." Akashi led go of the turret.

"Hold out! We are almost there!" Juge yelled desperately and moved towards the Grimm again. Riza appeared at his side and gave him a lift up. Lucy jumped over Riza and then Juge pulled her up with his whip. Like a torpedo she flew towards the Cardinal Sin. Vines and rocks were shooting at her, but she cut them all to pieces.

5 meters... 3 meters... she was almost able to touch Maryjane.

And then the Great One pulled its head up. Simply pulling it up ten meters into the air made it unreachable. Lucy opened her mouth while she was crashing into the black iron hard skin of the Grimm. Her swords were not able to pierce it and so she slid down.

All of them were frozen in time.

And then the jaws closed.

* * *

><p>"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAANEEEEE!" Tahli cried out. Through her scope she saw everything. Every inch of the disaster. Just before the teeth crushed her oldest friend she could see her mouth move. She was smiling.<p>

'Don't change sis.'

And then nothingness. Her mind blanked out. Does not process. How...howhowhowhow? They were in so many terrible situations before... they had fought the odds, they had bested everyone!

What would she even do without Jane? How could she stay herself if such a big part of her disappeared!

She grabbed her rifle as hard as possible and pulled the trigger. Again and again and again and again.

Shooting the white teeth of the gargantuan devil that almost looked like it was smiling at her.

After a while she had no bullets left. Her finger pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. With empty eyes she stood up and threw her weapon away. Her legs moved on their own as she ran towards the monster.

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert Music: FateStay Night OST – Unmei no Yoru)**

Team LARJ was unable to utter a word. The jaw had closed and the blue huntress had disappeared. The Sin was gnawing and then swallowed. The vines inside must have receded... but nobody cared.

The Great One was moving again. Its claws were locked in the ground and its spikes glowing. It was probably going to headbutt them to pieces.

But they did not react.

It was just not possible.

Then they saw it. Blood. Red blood was flowing down the beast's teeth. Only a few drops, almost not visible in the giant rows of white, but they saw it.

They grabbed their weapons so tight that their hands were bleeding.

And they screamed with all their soul.

Juge jumped ahead making his whip spin like a drill. It caught on fire and then the flames turned white. The secret art that he had not yet mastered...

"**Forage de l'os: Première étape!" **Spinning faster and faster until it was just a white burning drill it started to gather speed and power. With all his strength he rammed it into the crack in the Grimm's front. Juge's scream was accompanied by the cracking of steel-like skin. In the middle of the devastating attack his arm got over-strained and he was forced to stop when the flames burned his own skin.

Just as he fell backwards Riza passed him. Her spear went into trident mode and all the tips started glowing. She rammed it into the hole and kicked it in deeper. The exploding tips blew up inside the already increasing crack and the resulting flames turned into a green pillar that burned more of the skin away. _Ryuyari _fell out of the now human-sized wound and Riza caught it just as Lucy pushed herself off of it.

Her twin katanas formed one wide black and white blade and stabbed into the wound. Then she started twisting and crossed them with a fast spin.

"**Scissor crush!" **The wound was brutally widened and opened and blood gushed out. Like a fountain.

The Sin roared and this time it had to be in pain. Its jaws opened again as it released shockwave like screams.

That's when Akashi appeared right above it. With his reduced gravity and a push up by Juge he managed to get up to the mask and aimed the turret at the vulnerable insides.

"OPEN WIDE BASTARD!" He yelled and released a stream of armor piercing bullets straight into the Great One's throat. They were reflecting off the membranes inside and all moving directly into the inner parts. After he had emptied the magazine and while he was falling Akashi let go of the turret and pulled up _Black Eclipse. _"PentaStar!" Five arrows at once, barely fitting on his bowstring were shot upwards and then as if gravity was tenfold they flew directly into the Grimm's throat. When the jaw closed an explosion was shaking the whole masked head.

Akashi crashed into the ground right next to the exhausted rest of his team.

The Great One was bleeding and smoke came out of it's mouth... but it was not even slowing down.

"Persistent..." Akashi said while breathing heavily.

Its mask started glowing and a wave of rocks spilled them away. The fact that it tried to get distance was proof that they had wounded it though. When the wave finally stopped they were all scrawled over the wasteland. In the distance the Sin took a few steps back.

"Is it... retreating?" Lucy asked. Her wound had opened. She couldn't stand straight.

"No. Just preparing to run us over." Riza said with exhaustion. Her face was covered in dirt and blood and her tail was missing some hair. She had at least sprained half her body.

Juge and Akashi were standing up.

And then Tahli came running. Her face was a like a mask and she looked past them at the masked tormentor preparing to run them over like a bull.

"Ms. Megumi." Juge said with a pained voice. She turned towards him. "Please take Riza and Lucy... and flee." He had his back turned to her.

"What?!" Riza stood up and she looked furious. "I won't run away without killing this thing! Even if I die!"

"...how do you suppose we can escape?" Tahli asked emotionless.

"I guess you haven't noticed yet, because of..." Akashi shut up. He just pointed at the blocked exit. The pillar had crumbled long ago due to the impacts and earthquakes. The Grimm still alive in the vicinity were either wounded or still confused.

"Alright." She nodded.

"You can't be serious! I won't come along." Riza shook her head. Lucy also stood up again. Her shirt was tinged in red.

"I want to... fight." She said. Her eyes were sparking.

And then they fell over. Akashi and Juge had knocked them clean out.

"Damn... you..." Riza said with tears in her eyes before fainting.

Tahli took them over her shoulders.

"What will you do?"

"Us?" Akashi asked and some of his usual attitude returned. "I guess we will play matador. Right Juge?"

"We will not let him pass. Please escape." He looked her into the eyes.

"I will await you in the village." Tahli said courtly and ran towards the exit.

Akashi immediately collapsed when she was out of sight. Juge sank to one knee.

"How are we going to stop that thing?" He asked seriously.

"Only we can do it. So we _will _do it." Juge said.

"Great plan. Could have been from me." The young Mayhiro grinned weakly.

They both faced the epitome of despair that was just now starting to run. It looked just as unstoppable as a hurricane.

**(Music END)**

* * *

><p><strong>Swamps of Depravation <strong>

Riza awakened. Her sturdy body was not easy to knock out. One eye open she saw only the tattered coat of Tahli in front of her.

"Why did you run... don't you want to avenge Maryjane!?" She asked more angry at herself than anyone else.

"We have to live." The huntress answered coldly.

"What good is living if you are a cowar-" A drop of liquid hit Riza's face. It didn't come from the clouds above. Neither was it her sweat...

She barely manged to raise her head.

Tears were running down the dark-blonde huntresses' face. She suppressed her sobs as well as she could, but it was simply impossible.

"Jane..." She whispered.

The faunus girl lowered her head and cursed herself, Akashi and Juge and most importantly the Grimm.

Then they came to a halt.

"It can't be...!" Tahli muttered in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Former Shrine<strong>

"This is all I've got left." Juge let _Morte Consumptis_ spin in circles again. It formed a drill once more and caught on white fire.

"And here I thought I was all out. Look at that weak flame." Akashi joked. He had no arrows left. _Black Eclipse_ turned back into a black pole. "Like I always say. A weapon should speak its wielder's mind. I wanna smash things." He remembered a phrase he had used when he created his Gravity Hammer.

"Then let us pierce and smash it till it doesn't feel like fighting anymore." Juge ripped off his short white scarf and opened his damaged vest.

"Yeah lets kick some ass." Akashi threw away his tattered top and was standing in his white undershirt.

The Great One was almost upon them.

"**Forage de l'os: Deuxième étape!" **He doubled the strength from before and entered the second stage of the secret move. It was probably not going to last for even one second.

"Haaaaah _Gravity Impact!_"Akashi swung his pole like the good old hammer and created a gravity field that would crush even a bus. But could it crush a Cardinal Sin?

They clashed...

* * *

><p>The world was white. Everything was black and white. Was this the afterlife?<p>

In that case the afterlife was too painful.

Juge rolled over and his eyes focused a little.

There was gray and brown too. Strange.

And then a boot stepped into the dirt. A leather boot connected to a man. A huge man. He was towering over Juge with his back turned to him. From this angle the eye-patch was barely visible. Two axes were hanging from his belt. One was huge and the other small.

"Fa-ther...?" Juge said with his mind close to fainting again.

"...stay down. We will handle this." The man said and pulled up his axes.

"Take... _Morte Consumptis_..." He begged. The family heirloom was the strongest weapon the Velmóns had. His father was the best hunter in the world, and this was the best weapon for him.

"I don't need that. Don't expect me to fight with your weapon. That is your burden alone." He replied stoically. His axes were glowing.

Juge heard other voices, but they were too faint. More people... reinforcements?

His consciousness faded into the white.

(Play Music: Monster Ending theme – For the love of life)

* * *

><p>See you next time!<p>

Johno 343 and Bugdevil


	15. Chapter 14 and a Half

Arc 3: Re-start, Chapter 14.5: Cleanse the sin.

**(****Two Steps from Hell: Aura)**

* * *

><p>A boot stepped into the dirt. A leather boot connected to a man. A huge man. He was towering over Juge with his back turned to him. From this angel the eye-patch was barely visible. Two axes were hanging from his belt. One was huge and the other small.<p>

"Fa-ther...?" Juge said with his mind close to fainting again.

"...stay down. We will handle this." The man said and pulled up his axes.

"Take... _Morte Consumptis_..." He begged. The family heirloom was the strongest weapon the Velmóns had. His father was the best hunter in the world, and this was the best weapon for him.

"I don't need that. Don't expect me to fight with your weapon. That is your burden alone." He replied stoically. His axes were glowing.

As Juge fell into the dirt once more, the man looked at the monster that was called a sin and smirked. "I thought that the cardinal Sins were nothing more than a folklore. But who knew?"

This man was none other than Travis Velmón, the father of Juge.

"Hey, how long are you going to check on the other boy?" The Velmón turned around to see a figure kneeling down next to Akashi Mayhiro. He had no expression, because a mask was covering his face. In fact he was heavily covered from head to toe. "We were called to assist, seems we're too late for that."

"…"

"What? Not going to say anything? Warmachine?" Travis look in amusement as the masked hunter stood up and walked towards him, his brown eyes barely visible between the openings of his mask lit up with anticipation and anger.

"…I'm indebted to Kagami. Without him I would be dead." He responded as he took out twinsword connected at the base like scissor. "However, I was not expecting this… I happen to have come here while investigating the village." He looked up at the snarling Sin, which was shuffling his gigantic flat hooves. The blood that escaped its mouth still dribbled down. "We didn't come in time to save all of them. What a waste."

"It's the price one has to pay for being a hunter Warmachine."

"No need to tell me Travis Velmon, everyone signs up knowing about their fate." The hooded hunter grasped his weapons tightly. "**Mios**, let's see if we can't sever this beast's head from its body."

Unfastening the holsters that held his weapons, Travis seized them with deadly precision and got into his fighting stance. "Fine then, you will provide the distraction via frontal attack, leave the _decapitation_ to me."

"Fine then Travis Velmon." The masked hunter spat out. "Leave the talking for later!"

"You are taking the words from my mouth! Warmachine!"

**(Change music: Naruto Shippuuden: Crimson Flames)**

Hearing his name the hooded hunter rushed out in a blinding pace, leaving Travis do to his part. The Grimm was reacting by opening its mouth, more than a hundred vines - some coated in Maryjane's blood - all made their way towards Warmachine. Yet the man didn't seemed fazed as he held up his twin swords.

"**Mios**, time to eat."

What happened in a span of seconds felt like a mere footstep for him. The ensnaring vines which trapped Maryjane were like paper for Warmachine's weapon. In the middle of his movement the metal parts were widening and opening up, covering the hooded man's arms like a multilayered armor. At the place where his right hand was before a circular opening filled to the brim with blades and two scissor like contraptions was build. As if having a life of its own this right arm devoured all vines and shredded them apart.

The sin roared at the sight of him cutting them and followed up by sending more vines after him. Shaking his head at its feeble attempt the man started running to evade the onslaught, cutting down again and again as he got closer to it. To any onlookers he was nothing more than a colorful blur.

The sound of the_ Sloth_ Sin's roar brought his attention back. It roared again, but for another reason, it was charging straight at him with full power. The Great One was running with a tremor, shaking the shrine down with every step.

"Trying to kill me with a bold move? That is very intereting." The hunter mused. As he readied **Mios** in his hand, the beast had taken another step. And his brown eyes widened as he threw one half of his weapon that he had detached from the metal arm directly into the beast's eye.

While Team LARJ's weapons were useless against the Cardinal Sin, completely unable to penetrate even its retina, Warmachine easily pierced it. Why was that? The hunter had already noticed the immense wound that the monster had taken from its previous fight. Blood was gushing in fountains from the hippopotamus like body. The area below it's enormous masked head had been split open by LARJ's determined combination attack. Eventually the Great One had weakened. Life force and energy were sipping out of it and despite the healing process the wound just wouldn't close.

'In this state it is too weak to protect its skin.' Warmachine had realised that with one simple glance.

Razor tips resembling spikes on Mios suddenly vibrated and were glowing orange as he penetrated the Sin's red, red eyes. Now howling in absolute pain the beast went down to its stomach with an almighty crash, however...

...the hunter's attack wasn't over.

Using the momentum of his shot weapon to send himself flying towards the Sin at high speed he skipped ahead. Holding the other half of **Mios** in reversal he smiled below the mask and curved upwards as he was pulling back the sword with ease. His speed stayed unchanged as he drove both blades into the Sin's thick skin, like he was cutting bread with a vibro-blade.

"Ursa, Swarm, Hoard and even the embodiment of Sin: **Mios** is ready to eat anything." He calmly declared as he used the side of the Sin's body to jump off and skidded to a halt. Assessing the damage he watched as the beast rose again, this time with more murderous intent to eat another hunter. "Perhaps **Mios** will have to chew on his food a little instead of swallowing it whole this time."

Before he could attack again Travis placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Then get 'it' to wake up so it can 'eat'. We have injured people that need medical attention soon."

"…Don't ever tell me what I can and can't do, Travis Velmon." Violently shaking of his hand Warmachine grasped both scissor swords comign from his right armored arm tightly and breathed in and out.

"Fine, then allow me to tag myself in." Grumbled the brown haired master hunter.

**(Change music: Naruto: Kokuten)**

"Let's see if it's dumb enough to fall into a trap." The man hissed out as he held his twin axes.

His Previous weapon was _Morte Consumptis_, but that was when he was the heir to the clan, with Juge being born into the world, he passed on his right to wield it. Settling with two axes by the name of _Severer_ and a smaller one called _Bringrad _Travis was still a seriously dangerous warrior.

Holding _Bringrad_ high he threw it directly at the Sin's head, with a loud 'clang' it made a impact as it returned back into his hand like a boomerang. The_ Sloth_ looked at its attacker and ran without hesitation and opened its mouth wide, readying itself to devour again, however Travis ran away from it and made his way towards the far end of the shrine, were he had something special planned for it.

Being trained for many years, Travis knew when he was being attackd, when to move and how to counter without losing a step in his path. Just like Warmachine he cut down the vines with ease through spinning motions of his axes, before vaulting over a large tree stump which after a split second was shattered by the incoming vines.

"Just how much fertilizer did this thing eat?" He shook his head. "Now's not the time. Trap this bastard, make it feel pain, cut its head off and the rest can go back to whoever wants it."

As he ducked, slided and barrel rolled, he finally reached the place he wanted to go to. Spinning around he saw the Sin running towards him with its head lowered, preparing to impale him with the spikes on its mask.

"You may be powerful, but the pain still made you lose reason." As he spoke the Sin felt something coil around it tightly, mainly around the legs and it stopped its movements alltogether. It stopped next to four very large pillars. And it was right in the middle of them.

"Too late." He took _Severer_ and seemingly cut thin air, but only he saw the blinking of a thin metal wire and held on to it. Heaving he pulled the right to him and the wires responded by cutting into the Sin's dark skin. Blood and red dust spilled from its ankles while the wires made contact with its bones. "And for my next act!" He picked up a hammer from his belt and threw it at the nearest pillar near him.

On contact the pillar started wobbling left to right before it finally fell onto Travis target accompanied by the loud rumbling of a collapsing building. The Sin gave off another ear-splitting roar which made Travis wince a bit. "If you have to curse anyone then its your own stupidity for falling victim to my trap."

The other pillar shook slightly before leaning towards the Grimm and piling itself onto the it as well. The _Sloth_ collapsed under the weight of two pillars. Thanks to its weakened ankles and another pair of pillars crashing on top of it, all movement was stopped. A more weakening roar echoed out of the rubble before it went dead silent.

A few seconds went by before both Warmachine and Travis felt a massive power spike.

In a massive explosion, the Sin rose again, the red markings around its body glowing blood red as it shook off the debris. Additionally the wounds Travis and Warmachine made were slowly healing. Travis shook his head and smiled grimly.

"So that's what a deadly sin is like. A reminder to humanity's own sins."

"The true sin is being held down by the actions of the past. One must accept them, whether it's losing a loved one or killing yourself." The hooded warrior landed next to him with a thud before looking at the rampaging creature that was breaking everything in the vicinity. It was lifting the frontal legs off the ground before bringing them down with a crash. The ground was spiking up with stone mountains much larger than the two hunters.

"Split up!" Travis yelled at War and the hooded hinter reluctantly obliged. They attacked the Sin from both sides, making deep gashes and cuts as many times as they could before they would heal again.

Warmachine was sliding underneath the Sin to cut up the already injured belly, by using the chest wound and widening it. Blood, dust and guts spilled out of it in a torrent. Knowing that he was underneath it, the Sin proceeded to crush him with its weight, but that was something he had predicted. Aiming **Mios** at it he smiled.

"Here, Eat Mios!" As if on command, the blades opened up like a hungry bird with a beak full of spinning razor sharp teeth, cutting up a hole big enough for War to enter. He started cutting up the inside of the beast like a drill, bone and all.

"Is It tasty?! This is your first time eating a sin **Mios!**"

The Cardinal Sin roared in horror and pain as its insides were cut up in high speed motions, feeling something trying to come up it felt another hole being ripped open and it chocked on its own blood.

"Travis Velmon!" War looked at him in midair. "Your turn."

"…Show off." Travis threw both his axes straight at the beasts head and they dented the great One's head with force. Both axes were stuck deeply in its forehead before Travis took his hammer and ran towards the Sin.

In a last desperate attempt, it painfully opened its mouth and send forth blood covered vines, splitting the earth with stone spikes and it also sent out a roar with all its stamina, trying to knock the hunter off balance.

It didn't work fast enough.

Travis fumbled as he felt the roar collide with him, but quickly regained his running stance bypushing through with willpower, continuing to run at the sin before jumping high into the air. Using his free hand he threw his hammer at the axes. The impact and force transferred to _Bringrad _and _Severer._ That force send the axes deep into the Sin's brain and to the other side out of the back of its head. Blood spurted everywhere and the Sin's eyes started closing.

"Oh no, you don't get to die that easily! Your sins have piled up, we'll make you feel the same way as the people you tortured." He looked at War. "Let's end it now."

From behind the Sin, he got into his stance and paused. "_Devour it, Mios!_"

The two swords, dripping inthe Sin's blood opened up once more and glowed golden. War screamed as he ran at the Sin before spinning around at lethal speed.

"Let this sin be cleaned." Upon impact the hooded warrior slice up everything he could see before making his way towards its head, it was near death.

Travis had retrieved his axes. He twohanded _Severer _and it started glowing purple with his aura. Turning once, he swung.

At the same time Warmachine swung his swords in an x form, cutting the Cardinal Sin's neck. The cut was not deep enough, but when War landed on his feet...

...a purple line appeared on the Grimm's neck and the head was cut clean off. Travis had split the whole earth between himself and the other side of the Shrine. It looked like the Sin was just in the way.

Red liquid was gushing everywhere and the sound of a huge lump of meat crashing into the split earth was reverberating though their feet.

Like two dying stars the red eyes faded into nothingness and a wave of of negative energy seeped through the world. For a moment all the accumulated death and despair of the being that was an embodiment of human fault was send to the world.

The grey sky above them opened up forcefully and revealed the shining light of the sun.

The Cardinal Sin titled _Sloth_ was slain.

Warmachine and Travis Velmón watched their bloody work before seeing the dust from its body flying into the air and become one with the air around them. It created a slight red mist.

"…" Travis was the first one to spot something from the Sin's head, it's mouth was hanging open... An object had fallen out of its jaws. A small cross chain. It was tightly grasped by a severed arm.

"Damn it… you'd think it would have eaten all of her." Travis sighed as he picked up the arm of the fallen huntress.

"My work is done." Warmachine sheathed **Mios **which had completely turned back into a scissor sword. "Mios is satisfied with his meal, take care Travis Velmon."

"Wait damn it!" But the hooded hunter didn't listen. He vanished into thin air. Travis sighed in frustration before looking down and then at the two young hunters. "Back to camp it is, Julia won't be happy if I keep her waiting." With much disgust towards the bloody scene, he tucked the arm holding the chain under his arm and walked towards Juge and Akashi.

"To be able to see one of the Sins is a feat in itself, to fight it is both stupid and admirable." He grabbed both of them and put either on his shoulders. "We have much to talk about back at camp." The one eyed hunter easily carried them towards the exit. His muscly arms were covered in blood and sweat, but he was barely out of breath. The working left eye was squinted.

"You very much just found this world's end."

"You just found the key to Remnant's end."

* * *

><p>I couldn't let it at that, i;m sorry.<p>

Johno 343 and Bugdevil signing of.


	16. Chapter 15

Arc 3: Re-start, Chapter 15: Don't lose your way.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxford Village, Many hours after the fight with the Great One - Local Hospital<strong>

"_I don't need that. Don't expect me to fight with your weapon. That is your burden alone."_

Juge woke up with a startling gasp for air, quickly assessing his situation he found that he wasn't lying down on the hardened earth anymore. In fact it was far from it.

"What then?" Regaining feeling in his body he slowly moved his right arm and felt the softness of a bed. "Am I... in the Academy's infirmary?"

"No." His brows shrank before dilating again. After what he had been through, anyone would be on edge. He glanced at the voice that answered his question, sitting next to him was Aria Lexar, but instead of her bagging green hoodie and shorts she was dressed in a nurse uniform with her amber hair tied up in a bun. "You're back in Roxford village. The village's hospital."

"..." Juge stayed quite.

"This man and a couple of other Hunters and Huntresses came rushing in after the elder of the village had contacted the compounds around this area, he didn't expect so many of them to come rushing in." Aria smiled faintly "But most of them came too late... a bit too late."

"So..." Juge croaked. Aria only nodded, she showed the face of someone who's about to cry. "It's wasn't a dream... it was real."

"I wish it was a joke." Aria wiped the incoming tears from her eyes. "But at least the Grimm is gone... Roxford Village is free from it's shackles - and we have you guys to thank." She smiled.

"...I don't need thanks... we lost to something we never saw before, what I never thought existed." Juge clenched his hand tight. "I lost a comrade and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it!" Suddenly pain rushed over his body as he grunted and shook. Aria yelped before ushering him into a more comfortable position.

"Your body is exhausted! It's amazing that you are awake already." She tried to cheer him up. "But that doesn't mean you can move around, it'll be more than a day or maybe a week before you can fight again."

Juge clicked his tongue before using his hand to cover his eyes. "Is he still here?"

Aria tilted her head in confusion

"The man with two axes, that was... my father."

"Mr. Travis?" Aria spoke "That's your dad?"

"Indeed."

"He did drop you at the hospital and he stayed until the doctors said your weren't in critical condition." She spoke. "I wondered why some random hunter would do that, so this explains everything!"

Juge only gave a feeble nod before closing his eyes. "So...how are the others?"

"Lucy and Riza are still shaken... but it's more like Riza is angry at you for knocking her out and you trying to be the hero." She frowned. "In truth, she's been in lock down at the town hall with Ms. Megumi ever since you came back."

"I guess she never understood." Juge chuckled sadly. "I would be angry if someone did that to me too."

Aria only nodded before continuing "Lucy is with the other hunters that came here, she's been making friends with them."

"...What about Akashi?"

In an instant, Aria paled.

"Aria..." Juge clenched the white sheets tightly "What happened to him?"

Aria closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Akashi... he's showed no signs of waking up... and his vitals... are weak... the doctor couldn't say... even if he got better, his psyche might not be the same."

Juge looked down before clenching his teeth in pure anger. "Goddammit... what did..."

Aria saw that Juge was angry, so instead of talking, she shook her head and walked out of the room. "If you need anything, call me."

And with that, she closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert music: Erik Satie - Gymnopédie No.1)<strong>

Many years ago...

"Red eyes, Red eyes, Red eyes!" A group of young boys crowed around a small girl with light blonde hair, she knelled over as she covered her eyes and face, trying to prevent anyone from seeing her cry.

"Freak!"

"My mommy said that red eyes are Grimm eyes, so she is a Grimm!" another boy yelled out.

"Let's beat her until she runs away! That'll teach her not to come here anymore!" The group started to close in on her... her whimpering and shivering was only spurring them on.

"Please... stop... I just wanna be friends!"

"Who would want to be friends with a freak like you?" The leader of the group raised his foot to stomp on the poor girl.

"Stop it." The leader was forcibly pulled back and fell on his butt. His friends looked at him and went towards him.

"Who the heck would-!?" The boy froze as he looked at the newcomer.

Standing in front of the girl was another girl with blue hair and blue eyes. She had a small summer dress that brought out her eyes, however... The look wasn't kind, it was fierce, the type that strikes fear into anyone.

"I-it's the Silent Demon, run!" The leader scrambled to his feet and ran away, his cronies followed after him, all of them screaming. The girl looked at them run before turning to the blonde haired girl that was still crying.

"...Are you okay?" She asked with an emotionless expression. "Can you stand?"

"..." The girl stiffly nodded her head before getting up. Still whimpering and crying, but she stood up. her skin was covered in marks, cuts and scratches. "You're... the silent demon."

"Yes."

"Why would you help me?"

"...Because the weak need protection, it's what my parents would say, it's what my Mother said." She explained. "Your name?"

"T-tahli... Tahli Heartbell." Tahli spoke with shyness.

"I'm Maryjane Hart, do you need to see the nurse?"

"Y-yes please." Tahli said and nodded. The blue haired girl took her hand and walked her towards the office.

* * *

><p>It was then.<p>

This moment would be the start of a long friendship that would last... until it was time to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Current time, Roxford village - Town hall roof:<strong>

As Aria said, both blondes were sitting on top of the town hall, looking at the sun setting. There wasn't going to be a massive fight, something to take their minds of things.

No, it was much too sad. The red sky.

Like her blood.

The fading white clouds.

Like its teeth.

The flowing wind.

The sound of rustling clothes being grinded.

Closing her eyes Tahli took something from a bag. It was a pack of cigarettes, taking one out she placed it in her mouth and pulled out her lighter. Riza on the other hand watched the sun set. The smell of smoke made her cringe before she took a quick glance at the older girl, she turned back to the sunset.

"You smoke?"

"Only after stressful mission... or after 'those times'." She huffed out as smoke escaped her lips. "If I ever see you smoke..."

"Never will." Riza replied quickly and emotionless.

"Good." She nodded as she took out the cigarette from her mouth. "How are you keeping up?"

"..." Riza gave no response. She didn't blame her, it was hard to see why no one would talk after... what happened.

"It was good that Travis Velmón, Warmachine and my team came in quickly." She said. "It would be bad of that Sin escaped from there."

"Yep."

After that it was nothing but silence for a few minutes. Then...

Riza spoke.

"What did you mean by 'we had to live'?" Riza turned towards her. "While you carried me and Lucy, you said we had to live."

"Yes."

"Why?" Riza burst out. "That thing killed your best friend! Didn't you have any anger in you to kill that thing?!"

"...You have no idea how angry I was, girl." Riza stepped back as she looked at Tahli's eyes, filled with anger and rage. "What you said now pisses me off further."

"Then why didn't you stay and fight?!"

"Because I though what was best for this team Riza!" Tahli yelled and the cig fell out of her mouth. "If you guys weren't there, I would have... I had no reason to live, my best friend died right before my eyes!" A tear was running down her face. "It's the damn life of a hunter Riza, you will never know what day will be your last!" She was practically using_ her_ voice. "I knew it, Maryjane knew it! So get it through your damn skull that you chose the life of the hunter! Sacrifices will be made and people dear to you will die at unexpected times!"

"..." Riza knew she was right. People die, it can be now or it can be in a year's time. No one knew when their time is up. Right now Tahli was trying to be strong, for them.

For her.

"I just didn't think it was this soon!" Tahli voice broke as she sank back. "My sister is dead!" she cried out. "Jane!"

"... I'm such an ass..." Riza mentally kicked herself, she watched her cry out, wanting no more of this Riza ran towards the girl and hugged her. Tahli made no attempt to push her away.

Riza clumsily stroked her hair and looked up into the orange sky.

"What a cruel world we live in... right mother?" The memories of her mother's smile were mixing with the still fresh images of Maryjane.

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert music :Kuroko No Basket 2: The Feeling of Not Losing<strong>**)**

Lucy Stripes wasn't the type to be saddened for long by anything, but this was a exemption. The girl had been staying around the other hunters when she woke up, she made no attempt to see her comrades.

"Lass." The dull blue eye looked up to see a well build man in red armor walking towards her, a large gun was strapped to his back while multiple grenades were attached to his waist. "Ar you feeling alright?" His eyes were green and his hair was brown, he looked similar to a certain whip user. His trimmed beard moved with his jawline forming a slight frown.

"I'm dandy Martin, thank you." Her voice wasn't hers there, it was ragged and strained. If anyone was to look at her face more carefully, the girl had tear stains on her face, her eyes were a little red. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect Maryjane…"

"Aye… you did all you could little one, that in itself was enough to satisfy me. Going against an abomination that we thought didn't exist is a feat that few freshmen can barely dream of. Even in their nightmares." Martin placed a hand on her shoulder, Lucy flinched before she buried her head in her knees. "Lucy, I know what your going through, it's something most of us experienced before. I've lost a few of my friends on the battlefield, I know how painful it is."

Lucy continued looking at the ground, Martin sighed before patting her head. "Sooner or later, you'll learn to cope with the truth: Your friends and comrades can fall in combat - sooner or later, the only thing to prevent that is… well… get smarter and stronger. The man in red armor stood up and walked away from her, leaving the young girl to her music and thoughts.

"Martin." The veteran hunter looked to his side, he left Lucy on the airship a while ago.

Walking towards him was a hunter, unlike Martin, he was wearing black all over. Black trench coat, black hat, black pants and black shades. The only thing that wasn't black was his hair.

It was White.

"Randy Felcon." Martin realized with surprise. "Dude, you said you couldn't make it to the rescue mission."

"Things changed after what I heard about our comrade." Randy looked down. "When I heard Maryjane was killed in battle, I just had to see it for my own eyes… after seeing what Travis Velmón brought back... there's not much doubt to be had." He spat and took off his glasses. His shinning red eyes shimmered with tears. "I still can't believe she's dead Martin, she was the damn captain of our team and head of the compound. She was the strongest of us."

"I know." Martin Hecate sighed as he gave his comrade a pat on the shoulder, Randy stiffened at the contact with his armor. "By the way, is the big-shot still around?"

"He is, but he isn't seeing anyone at the moment... too busy talking to someone inside the ship. I think his wife is in charge of the situation.

"Julia Velmón?!" Randy broke free from his grasp as he look at him in shock. "His wife is here!?"

"Yes, I can understand why your acting like that, but she is a good commander when it comes to situations like these." Motioning over towards the town he started walking. "Come on, I'm getting tired of standing around, let's go see Tahli."

"Yeah, right behind you Martin." Randy spoke as he shook his head. "We're not going to see her as well… right?"

"I'm bored after arriving here to do nothing."

"…dammit."

* * *

><p><strong>Near Roxford village, Bullhead air ship<strong>

**(Insert Music: Kuroko No Basket 2: Hanamiya's Trap)**

Travis sighed before he looked at the door in front of him "Well, better to get this over and done with once and for all." Shaking his head he opened the door quickly, the space behind was an interrogation room. There were two seats on both sides of the table in the middle, one seat was already filled.

"Well… to think you would be causing strife with the Velmón clan again… Atrobius Flinch."

Indeed, Atrobius Flinch was still alive. But he was in a much better condition now than he was a couple of hours before. Though there were a few bruises and cuts that were still open.

"Travis Velmón, I would like to meet on better condition… but I guess fate had other plans for us." His voice was sore, his wrists in handcuffs. "What do I owe the pleasure of meeting the former heir to the all important Velmón clan?"

"Can it Flinch." Growled Travis as he took a seat on the opposite side of the table. "Never in a million years would I have expected you to be working for some unknown town - a cultist town at that."

"Heheh… you are still as naive as you were 15 years ago Velmón." He whispered, but it was still enough for the man to here. "I was controlled by the late mayor of this cursed town, once I broke free from his control I simply payed him back in kind. I wish I could say the same for my comrades." He muttered.

"I see." Travis leaned back and crossed his arm. "How long did you know of the existence of this _Cardinal Sin_?"

"It was more like 'When did that monster start to control my mind', no?" Atrobius pondered "I would say that day we took on the mission. It was then my team's minds were controlled from then on. Honestly I don't remember most of the past… even most of my memory prior the incident is messed up. I can't remember my own family very well."

Travis studied him to see if was lying.

He wasn't.

"But the question I have for you Travis Velmón: How did you evade the sin's mind corrosion?" There was genuine interest in the man's hollow eyes.

"That's the good part. Our will power is a great deal different from yours. It's going to take more than some dust pumped Grimm to break my mind. Even Warmachine didn't feel it." He boasted confidently. In truth the Sin had been too weakened and distracted to show its full power. Still, the two of them withstood the weaker mind shattering effects with ease.

The bald headed man's eyes widened in shock.

"Warmachine!?" He gasped. "War incarnate: Warmachine!?" He coughed. "Why was he here!?"

"Consider yourself lucky you didn't face him. He was on his way to investigate the town, and you wouldn't be here if you and your team faced him. In fact, I doubt that this town would be standing by the time he'd been done with it." Travis shook his head with a sigh.

"Then it would have been just a matter of time before the Sin would have been killed." The man agreed.

"As much as I want to say that you were held against your will, you're coming back to Vale to be dealt with in the court there." Travis stood up "If you got that, then our talk is over."

"Wait." The older Velmón paused as he looked back at him. "There is something we need to discuss, we have much to talk about."

"Like?"

"While it may be a loose rumor, there is a possibility of the next Sin appearing near the coast of Vacuo."

Travis squinted his remaining eye before returning to his seat. "Speak now Flinch, if they're starting to move this world will change fast."

"Tell me something I don't know." The man barked out hoarsely. "Folklore that turns out to be true... what a pain."

"The public can't know about this, if this happened the already strained atmosphere in the kingdoms, especially with Ironwood's Military... They would turn to drastic measures." Travis swore.

"I've given my piece of information about that topic, now you listen to me Travis Velmón." The man leaned forwards with a almost evil smile. "_They _will come for your boy, '_they' _will take what the Velmón treasure so much and as I wanted to do, they will kill Juge Velmón to obtain it."

A moment of silence wafted around them before Travis smirked at him and stood up "Then so be it. If Juge can't handle the burden, death will inadvertently come for him, but you're forgetting one or two important things about him."

The older man opened to door and walked out, but not before looking at him once more. "He has comrades - people that will pull through with him until he dies - that will stand by and help him shoulder those burdens that come with it." The eye-patch around his left eye was tightening as he turned back to the door.

"Secondly: He's my kid. If something happened to him, you can be assured that I'll show no mercy once I find out." Travis closed the door leaving the man to his thoughts.

"Heh... Interesting choice of words Velmón... Interesting thoughts."

* * *

><p><strong>Roxford Village hospital, Akashi's room<strong>

Juge looked over his comrade's sleeping form. While his own body was bandaged from the waist up and around the shoulder, Mayhiro's face was covered except for on eye and his mouth. His right arm was stained with blood, indicating that he was still bleeding, but at a slower rate. "It's funny, you backed me up, but you got damaged the most."

"S-s-shut up..." to his surprise Juge watched as Akashi visible eye opened, licking his lips to rid himself of the dry sensation "You don't look that good either Juge."

"Well, it's the expected outcome when fighting something like that Akashi." Juge gently seated himself next to Akashi's bed. "How do you feel?"

"Could be better, I'll tell you that." His lone eye was looking at the ceiling. "We got creamed badly... and we lost Maryjane."

"Don't remind me." Juge sat back. "Everything was going right..."

"Everything was right, until we met that monster, then it all fell apart. Way too huge!" Akashi spoke back.

"Aria said that you weren't going to wake up for a while."

"There's still adrenaline pumping through me, I can't sleep. It was more like I continued to fight in my dream, but it wouldn't stay down!" His mind clicked into gear. "Did we kill it? In the end?"

Juge shook his head in shame. "No, we didn't even make any more scratches on it. But my father and someone else had managed to kill it."

"Just shows how little we're capable of, huh?" Akashi closed his eyes. "If I only had a better handle of Eclipse."

"'_Forage de l'os: Deuxième éta__pe' _...I need to practice more before I can even attempt to use it. If I mastered it, we would have been in a better situation... I let everyone down, my inexperience killed Maryjane." His face contorted in pain. "I can't forgive myself."

"Hey..." Akashi looked to see Juge grabbing his knee caps and holding on to them tightly as he was trying to break them. It was then that Akashi saw something he thought Juge would never do.

Cry.

"Juge man, you can't be placing the blame all on yourself! I am to blame for her death as well!" Akashi tried to reason with him.

"You were the support, everyone knew you couldn't help much with Black Eclipse... I don't mean it in a bad way... I should have taken that into account and formulated a plan..."

"Didn't you see what that thing did to us?!" Akashi shouted. "We were helpless against it, even Tahli was frozen!"

"You don't understand!" Akashi saw him stand up and left him up by his own. "I can't afford to make mistakes. If we had been more careful Maryjane would still be here!" Juge's glare clashed with Akashi's eyes. Blue and brown. "I am a Velmón, Akashi Mayhiro. In order to honor my family - my predecessors - I need to become a hunter that equals them: Not for my personal interest, but for everyone who bears the name Velmón!" Releasing so much energy left him grunting in pain. "Someone who doesn't come from a hunter orientated family would have no idea about the burden I carry."

Akashi was silent as Juge fell back into his seat, his breath got heavy before looking at him. "I can't relax like you do... do whatever I want like you do. I have pride and honor to uphold, but now... seeing that I couldn't fend of a Grimm that was doing as it pleased..." Juge breathed out. "Makes me question my right to be a hunter."

Akashi felt pity for him, but at the same time anger.

(Insert music: Naruto Ultimate ninja storm 3: Light)

"I get your background you dumbass." Akashi gritted his teeth as he pushed his cover off and painfully sat himself upright. "But that does mean that you have to carry the burden all by yourself." He bit his tongue to force back the white hot pain rushing inside him. Juge watched in shock as Akashi stood up, his legs and feet were stained in blood, both old and new. The boy panted with each step.

"What is a team to you Juge?" The boy looked up and saw Akashi clenching his bloody fist as looked down on him with one eye. "What is the meaning of a team?"

"A group, consisting in 2 or more people, driven to a common goal." Juge spoke as he stood up and looked at Akashi.

"What else?"

"Not only do they have a common goal..." Juge knew what he was getting at. "Akashi I-"

"Finish what you started Juge. Answer the damn question." Akashi spoke quietly.

"...Members of that team learn how to help one another. Help other team members to grow and create a drive or environment that can allow others to reach their true potential beyond what a single person can do."

"It's not only that idiot." Akashi stiffly placed a hand on his shoulder "We have burdens - You, me, Riza and cap. You can't expect us to lay down and roll over when our comrades are in trouble, no matter the cost, we will see it right till the end." Akashi paused. "I can understand your position. It's similar to Weiss'. Heiress to a large Dust company or the heir to the secret clan, it's all the same. Sooner of later you will feel the pressure of the expectations crash down on you. That's why we have friends that are willing to help you carry the burden, don't ever forget that when you fail - we fail together."

"When I fall, we all fall." Juge said.

"When you cry, we all cry." Akashi said solemnly. "And right now, you and I have a right to feel bad for ourselves, but there are other people that need comforting as well, even more than us."

"Tahli... she lost her soul sister." Juge looked down. While he was not entirely convinced that what Akashi said was true, he in a sense was right. There were others that had lost Maryjane, not as a comrade but as a family-like figure. "Akashi I-"

"Once were fit and ready I'm going back to training. Once I'm confident, I'm coming to kick your ass." Akashi stood back and pointed at him. "You said I couldn't relate? That's where you're wrong."

He coughed and for a second it seemed like he's fall over, but then he just stood more firm.

"I swore on my pride as a Mayhiro, on my family that I would become the foundation that LARJ stands upon. I would become the best teammate for Lucy." He said with pride. "Not only that: I have my ancestors to catch up to, all fly by me right now. All of them."

"..." Juge couldn't help but smile. "Who knew my rival would be giving out free advice?"

"It's not advice, you knew these thing deep down anyway. I just helped you find your way back." He nodded "But what happens to us... only we know, don't we?" Akashi glared back.

"Heh... Like hell you get the best of me!" Juge nodded, now his eyes full of fire.

However, that moment on 'male bonding', had come and gone. Instantly the door swung open, nearly ripping of its hinges. The two hunters saw as Aria walked into the room accompanied by a much older woman.

Whatever this woman that walked in, had Juge shaking.

The black haired woman had her hair done in a neat braid that was behind her hair, keeping it in place. Her black eyes pierced both Juge and Akashi's souls, to the point that Akashi was sweating under the bandages. Her clothes in general where standard military uniform, a white cape that hung over her shoulder gave a strict aura around her. Her glasses reflected the light as she took them off and looked at both of them.

"H-here are the two you wanted m-ma'am." Aria shivered under the gaze of the woman. "It seem that A-akashi is awake too." She noted with a little surprise in her voice, which was instantly pushed away by distraught again.

"I can see that Ms. Lexar, could you excuse us?" She voiced with a cold tone. "I would like to talk to these two 'hunters'. _Alone_." Aria nodded with a scared bow before rushing out of the room, locking the door.

"Uhm... excuse me miss... but who-"

"Who gave you permission to talk to me?" Her black eyes fixed on Akashi ,who froze again in response.

"Well, I-"

"Correct: Nobody. Now stand in attention!" The two hunters (despite their pain) stood tall with their hands behind their back. "I will give you permission to speak when I deem it relevant, do I make myself clear Akashi Mayhiro?" She leaned in as stared him down.

"Yes Ma'am!" Akashi responded, he was down right scared.

"Yes Ma'am!" Juge answered back.

"..." The woman nodded and stood back.

"I am Julia Velmón, head commander, director of operation and COO of the Velmón clan. I am also Travis Velmón's lawful wife, and Juge Velmón's mother."

"M-mother!?" Akashi turned to Juge.

"STAND IN ATTENTION!" She bellowed "Don't make me repeat myself."

"Yes!"

**(Insert music: NoNoNo - Humming Urban stereo)**

Julia nodded before walking up and down looking at the two injured huntsmen. "Juge Velmón and Akashi Mayhiro. Both belonging to the recently formed team 'LARJ' of Beacon Academy, along with Riza Inari and your current Captain or leader Lucy Stripes." Her head turned towards them "Address me Properly if you wish for me to stop."

"Yes Ma'am." The boys spoke.

"Good." Seemingly out of nowhere Julia pulled out a small folder and opened its contents. "From what I can gather this mission was a simple mission that would easily take a newly formed team or one experienced hunter to complete in one day. A simple Search and Recover request."

She put her rounded glasses back on.

"However: Recent information reveals that something bigger was happening in the background and the mission was blown out of proportion." She paused for a moment before seeing the two stand there (still despite their pain) in attention without any signs of struggling.

"Let me be the first to say that what you took on is much more than any other team could handle. It is surprising that you managed so well to liberate the village and resolve the situation with such low casualties." She said with no hint of emotion. "However what happened afterwards is nothing short of idiocy…unfitting of a hunter"

Akashi's anger rose towards the woman, however an arm blocked his way, and the arm belonged to his friend, who had a stone face on.

"A Grimm that was capable of eating and using dust is highly lethal, it was foolish to engage it even with two experienced huntresses on your side. My question is: Why did you not retreat?"

"Ma'am, may I speak freely?" Juge spoke with a trained and formal voice. His mother nodded. "That Grimm was able to put a whole town under its control. It started with the mayor and he was nothing more than a puppet." Grasping his hand he looked directly into his mother's eyes. "When my team faced it, it was invading our mind, it was by Maryjane's actions that we were able to attack it at all. To answer your question: If we were to die and that Grimm had escaped that place, who knows what destruction would it able to cause. Especially with all local Grimm under its control as well."

"Affirmative. You chose to the life of the many over the life of your own comrades. Mayhiro, was this your resolve as well?"

"Yes Ma'am, what Juge said."

"I see." Julia looked at the folder once again. "I have already contacted your client and your headmaster. They've already dispatched a team from Beacon in order to retrieve you from your mission."

"Which we failed." Akashi muttered.

"No. You completed your mission, your task was to find the driver and recover the contents carried in the company's truck." Placing the folder on a nearby desk she crossed her arms. "The team of huntsmen stationed in the area will be clearing out the remaining Grimm that had spread out around Roxford village after the demise of the Cardinal Sin. You will head back to Beacon Academy first thing in the morning."

"Right." Julia watched as the boys shifted their eyes to the ground. "Ma'am, do I have permission to speak?"

"Proceed Mayhiro."

"Where are Riza and Lucy?" This got Juge's attention as well. "Are they alright?"

"Ms. Inari and Ms. Stripes are currently residing at the main lobby at the town square Inn. The townspeople are preparing a banquet for the death of the Sin and in honor of you that had saved them." Julia didn't seem to be agreeing with hat kind of behavior, but she kept the comment to herself.

Akashi scoffed at that. "First they were trying to kill us now they worship us."

"If you are able to walk, you will be coming with me. Along with Ms. Megumi and the rest of your team back towards the Town lobby, walking sticks and crutches will be provided to you of course." Julia nodded before heading out of the door after unlocking it. "Good day to you gentlemen."

As she closed the door in front of them of them, they both collapsed onto each other. Both were panting hard as they tried to feed oxygen back into their lungs.

"D-dude… that was your mom?" Akashi wheezed out. "She's scarier than Yang and Weiss combined!"

"Yes, that is mother for you. She's quite ruthless with others and even more so with father." Juge answered back. "I managed to disappoint her..."

"Sorry for speaking out of term, but from I would gather from here it's easier to disappoint her than to get her genuine praise." Using the bed as leverage the bow-user slowly stood up before extending a hand to Juge. "Come on, your mom wants us there now."

"No need to say it twice." The two nodded before the door opened again, this time it was Aria standing there with sticks and crutches in her arms.

"Y-you here don't want to keep the l-lady waiting… let's go…" Aria was more than spooked.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy, Clockwork tower - Ozpin's office.<strong>

**(Insert Music: "Atonement" by Kazuma Jinnouchi)**

The only sound that was resonating in the room was the sound of gears of the clock ticking by. Both the headmaster and the new owner of the general store sat in silence. Goodwitch were there, but she kept pacing back and forth, casting a look at the two.

"Ernst… it's not your fault."

"Da hell it isn't!" He rubbed his temple. "One of my best workers is dead and I nearly sent 6 hunters to their damn death!" He bowed his head in shame "The Cardinal Sins _do _exist."

"Right now the Velmóns are overlooking the damages, along with Tahli and Maryjane's team. You can be sure that anything remaining will be dealt with accordingly." He took a sip of coffee. "Team CFVY is preparing as we speak to head over to Roxford village in order to replace LARJ."

"That does take a bit off my mind." The old hunter spoke. "But my god... they lost a huntress down there, that's something that freshmen ain't supposed to experience so soon."

"Believe me, sooner or later they would have to go through the stages of loss. You and me both know that one day they would have to make a choice of life and death." Ozpin leaned towards him. "But we have more pressing matters to attend to sadly: The Sins."

"Yes of course, we'll discuss 'dis later." Valkin nodded. The headmaster of Beacon nodded before reaching towards his scroll as it illuminated. "Glynda, could you excuse us?"

The blonde huntress nodded as she entered the elevator. Ozpin looked down once more and pressed the green button on his scroll, instantly two holograms appeared on both sides of the table. One image belonged to the Current heir of the Velmón family and the other was James Ironwood, a Headmaster and General of Atlas.

"Gentlemen." Ozpin acknowledged them both. Valkin gave his word before James stepped forward.

"It's been too long Travis, Ozpin… Valkin." the general said with a smile "Although I will be visiting Beacon in a matter of time Ozpin."

"For the Vytal Festival, I am aware." The headmaster knew. "But this isn't a time to talk about that. Today I sent you an urgent mail about the finding of a Grimm that was meant to be nothing more than a myth. Today that delusion is all but gone. They are very much real."

"You don't have to go over it again, I am just as shocked as everyone here in the room is." The man in white spoke as he paced the table with his small holographic legs. "I've given orders to outposts around Atlas to keep a close eye on unusual activities, right now the military has its own problems to deal with that you needn't be worried about."

"But why now?" Valkin wondered. "Out of all the times, when peace is finally amongst us, why would they decide to act now?"

"It's been acting in the background all along. This might not be the first village that has been in its clutches. Only this time somebody managed to kill the creature." Travis crossed his arms. "It would have happened sooner or later, I just wish Warmachine would have been there earlier."

"War's disciple." Ironwood spoke with respect of the hunter. "Gentlemen, what do you suggest we do now, beyond my existing preparations?"

"For starters, with Ozpin's permission I would like to airlift the corpse of this Sin back to Vale. With extreme discretion of course." Travis looked at the headmaster of Beacon "Right now the team can't make a full analysis with the stuff we have here."

"Understood, I'll have Valkin and Glynda take care of this matter." Ozpin sipped his coffee.

"I'll keep the tight and quiet search of any Sins in Atlas going." James said. "I'll alert you if anything should come up."

Travis looked down before looking at Ozpin. "Secondly, this should not reach public ears."

"I know, news like this would easily throw humanity into chaos."

"And it's negative emotions that feed Grimm." The old hunter muttered.

"Secondly, team LARJ as well as Ms. Megumi are to undergo a psych test in order to see if they are capable of continuing to be hunters and huntresses or need some mental treatment." The one-eyed hunter spoke. "Reports from the village show that the Grimm was able to enter a person's mind and erode it, breaking them into puppets, as one of our captured individuals told me." He sighed. "Lastly I want to ask you on your opinion…"

"Travis?" All of them spoke as the brown haired man lowered his head, before looking around.

"With the Sins appearing around the world, I would like to form a special team that is solely made to combat the Sins."

* * *

><p><strong>Roxford Village - Town square<strong>

A fire was ablaze in the middle of the square as the townsfolk were dancing and cheering. They set fire to the mock figure of the Grimm. Many people were drunk and merry, some passed out and others had decided to get a bit frisky. They were partying away their loss and praising their saviors all alike while also celebrating their freedom.

However.

LARJ and Tahli had decided to look down the party by a nearby building, the two bandaged hunters had managed to sit down without too many wounds opening again, while Riza and Lucy watched the town part till they felt too down.

The mood among them wasn't friendly at all. A certain faunus was still mad at Juge and Akashi for knocking them out before they had a chance to protest. But the two hunters couldn't care less right now.

The time for talking about that was not needed. They had lost a true comrade and friend. Tahli still had shadows under her eyes, running a light make up as she pulled out another cigarette and lit it up. For some reason she always took on huff and then threw the freshly lit thing away. Whether it was for health reasons or just because she actually didn't like smoking was unclear.

"…To think that they would have the balls to throw a party when one of our own is dead." Riza glared at them as if she was trying to set them alight.

"It's doesn't concern them Riza." Juge said in a defeated tone. "What matters to them is that they're free from the Sin's control, peace will return to them."

"At the cost of Jane's life." Tahli said in a monotone voice. "Bastards, the lot of them." She didn't mean what she said, but showed no remorse either.

"That reminds me Tahli, did your friends come to see you?" Lucy said as she nibbled slowly on a pocky, the blonde huntress nodded.

"They did, but they caught me at a bad time when I was hugged by the little fuzzball here." Tahli smiled a little while pointing her thumb at Riza. "But they couldn't find the words to comfort me, they're just as cut up as me."

Meanwhile the young Mayhiro was looking at the shattered moon, he was too exhausted to speak.

"Yo Tahli!" The young woman responded as she saw Martin and Randy appear on the edge of the building. "We've got news for you and LARJ!"

"What is it?" Tahli spoke to them. "I would like to be alone with them for now… Sorry guys."

"Right… Anyways we got news that your guys need to head back to Vale in the morning for a psyche test. Julia and Travis Velmón had spoken to your headmaster about it. He needs you to be evaluated." Martin said.

"And me?"

"We as you teammates think you should go as well, after all…" Randy left the sentence hanging.

"I won't bother arguing, I'll go." She turned back to the large fire ahead of her. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"But-"

"Leave now." Her cold voice returned, her two comrades looked down and headed back to the party.

"A test, huh?" Riza said.

"My guess is that Ozpin wanted to see if we're still able to fight, despite what happened to us."

"It's useless." Tahli said "If you guys could fight with me, then you should still be able to-"

"Yeah. We fell like dominoes the first time we saw it, our minds froze, if it wasn't for you and Maryjane, then we would have been food or slaves for that thing." Akashi said, still looking at the moon. "I'm still shaking from just picturing that Grimm."

"But the matter is, that we're heading back to Vale now, back to Beacon where they expect to see us smiling from a completed mission." the young Velmón smiled sort of melancholic. "How I wish that was true."

"Well… we did in a sense complete the mission, it's just-"

"You guys, we all bit of more than we could chew." The sniper said and threw the cig into the bushes where it was glowing weakly.

None of them spoke for the rest of the night. The team was called down and given the town's thanks and the key to the village that night. Every single one had masks on, masks that hid their pain and sadness.

Many hours passed until the stroke of dawn came…

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning, Roxford Village - Air Docks<strong>

Tahli, Randy and Martin along with Julia, Aria and LARJ stood in front of a landing pad as they watched a Bullhead come in view. Both parties were looking better than they were a couple of hours before.

"Mother… where exactly is father?" Juge asked Julia who in turn cast a quick glance at him.

"Your father had returned back to Vale along with the Grimm's corpse for further analysis of the body. We are trying to get a better understanding of it, so we can improve our combat ability in similar encounters. Next time there might not be someone with an appropriate semblance to counter the psychological effects."

"I see." Juge looked down. 'Did he even say anything about me?'

Akashi adjusted himself on his crutches before inhaling the cold air "..."

"Akashi are you okay?" Aria looked at him with worry, but Akashi flashed a smile at her.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." His confident voice was gone, it was a more humbled and a worn out voice, that didn't suit him at all. "Thanks for your concern Aria."

"It's no problem." She smiled back to encourage him.

"Lucy." Riza spoke. "I know it's a lot to take in, but-"

"Riza… please... not now." Lucy pleaded. "I just want to leave this place." Her hair covered her eyes and she snuggled into her black sweater. Riza looked at her with sad eyes before looking away from her.

"The air-ship is here everyone." Julia announced as the large airship got bigger, the roars of the engine filled everyone's ears, their clothes fluttered with the wind as the ship touched down on the landing pad. The door opened to reveal another team inside.

"Who's that?" Riza tilted her head. Most of them looked new but one person stood out from the rest. "V-velvet!?"

As the engine died down the team inside stepped out, the bunny eared faunus known as Velvet walked towards LARJ with her team in tow. "Everyone!?" she stopped herself before assessing her friends wounds, her hands covering her mouth. "What happened?!"

"That is something you don't need to know, you're here to eliminate the remaining Grimm in this area. I'm your commanding superior for this mission, Julia Velmón." Juge's mother stepped in and looked at Velvet's team.

"Y-yes Ma'am!" Velvet comically saluted the middle-aged woman out of nervousness.

"Jeez… she's always the scared type." The teen walked next to LARJ and smirked, as she dipped her black glasses and eyed them before looking at the rest of LARJ. "…"

Her eyes were judging them from head to toe.

"Pathetic."

"Excuse me?" Riza eyed the girl. "What did you say?"

"I said you're path-" An orange glove covered her voice and she was dragged away by a brown skinned boy with dark read hair.

"You must forgive Coco, she tends to speak her mind a lot." A tall man in green spoke as he bowed to them. "We're from Beacon as well, team CFVY, second years. I'm Hatsuyashi." Hatsu spoke. "You are team LARJ, correct?"

"Yes." Riza spoke. The black haired man bowed again before looking at the rest of his team. "Whatever is troubling you, I'm sorry for what happened."

"None of it was your fault, so please don't go apologizing for it." The fox faunus said exhausted.

"I wish you a safe trip and good health." He smiled. "But seems that Velvet would like to speak to you." The man walked off towards his team as Velvet came running towards them again, but this time hugging both Lucy and Riza.

"I was worried when Ozpin asked to get ready to relive you of your mission!" Velvet said with her eye shimmering "I got scared of what happened to you guys!"

"Thanks Velvet." Riza smiled, Lucy reached out and stroked Velvet's ear for comfort.

"Velvet~" Lucy voice returned a bit.

"I didn't know you were a second year student, what gives?" Riza asked in confusion.

"You didn't ask?" She said with a shy smile.

"That's cool~" Lucy smiled.

"You are just going to accept that?" Riza frowned at her. "What about the Initiation then? Why were you there?" Riza crossed her arms.

"I...re...it..." Velvet whispered while her cheeks turned red.

"Come again?"

"I had to repeat it! I didn't attend it in my first year, because of sickness!" She yelped and hid her face. Riza stared at her.

"So when you said that your partner left you behind..."

"Coco wouldn't bother to repeat the test with me." Velvet pouted.

"Is it my fault that you caught the flu or something?" The sun-glasses wearing frank girl yelled from behind Hatsuyashi and the dark-skinned team member.

"...and the Survival Test?" Riza almost didn't want to hear about it.

"We skipped it last year..."

"All of you!?"

"We went shopping!" Coco yelled from her arm-locked position between the other two members.

"But on the Survival Test this year everyone else got sick..." Velvet sighed.

"Sounds like your student life is rough." As a fellow faunus Riza could relate to the disgusted glares, but not to that kind of unlucky streak.

"It is sometimes, but Coco helps me out a lot with work." She added with a smile. "Sorry that she called you pathetic, it seems that you stopped her from going to a fashion show."

"It's fine…" Riza said. That attitude did make her eye twitch a little though.

"Enough chatting, board the ship if you may." Julia glared at LARJ and Tahli.

"Right…see you soon guys!" Velvet hugged Riza and Lucy again before walking towards her team. Coco still gave them the death glare, but none of them bothered to get back at her.

"Tahli, go back to the compound and get some rest, we'll take it from here." Randy said to her. She nodded before muttering her goodbyes and entered the ship, with LARJ behind her. Juge however stayed and turned around to face his mother.

"Mother…"

"What is it Juge?"

"….Have I... disappointed you?" his voice was low.

"The answer to that is something you should know already." Like a stab to his heart her words made him flinch as he hung his head.

"Right, farewell mother."

"Farewell Juge." Without a wave of goodbye, she returned back towards the village. Juge's hair hung low as he nodded to himself and entered the ship. But a warm hand grabbed his attention, he didn't turn to see who it was.

"I've given my contact details to Akashi. I'll keep in contact whenever I can!" Aria said. "I want to help you guys get through this…" Her concern was earnest and almost cute.

"Thanks you Aria… until next time." And with that Juge entered the ship and the doors closed. The ship rose into the air as the sight of Roxford village faded from view, leaving the dead nightmare that claimed their friend behind.

…Many hours later…

* * *

><p><strong>One hour till Beacon Academy<strong>

**(Insert Music: DJ Deckstream - Retrospect For Life)**

Akashi was on the ships main lobby, lying down on a sofa as he stared at the ceiling, his mind still on replay as he sighed again. He didn't know Maryjane that well, but they fought and had a lot in common, he planned to defeat Maryjane when he got stronger, but that wasn't going to happen now.

"…" It was a similar feeling he had when he was expelled from Beacon, the feeling of being lost and having no idea what to do. What he spoke to Juge about was mainly on pure instinct, but now he had no idea what to do with himself. Grunting he got comfortable and closed his eyes. But the feeling of rest never came, in fact he was more alert and paranoid than he was with his sister.

Then again, this feeling was with the same for his comrades, even worse with Tahli.

For once in his life, his mind failed to provide the answer that could help him cope with this. All it did was make him cry, the feeling of being useless. He gritted his teeth and grasped his sofa like he was trying to break it.

_'Well… looks like you finally came to terms with yourself.'_

His eyes opened and looked around, no one was near him. Closing his eyes he regulated his breathing to calm himself.

_'What, no response?'_

"Who is that?" Akashi responded as he slowly sat up. Once again no one spoke back. Akashi mused in anger before slamming his head back into the sofa and closed his eyes. He was relived when the voice didn't speak again. His mind faded into the worlds of dreams.

_'I guess, I'll reach him later on'_

* * *

><p>Riza knocked on the door of her captain for the millionth time. "Lucy… Please come out, you haven't had anything since dinner yesterday."<p>

"Go away." Lucy spoke back with a shaky voice "I want to be alone."

"Lucy."

"Please." Lucy said as she sank down the door on the other side. "Riza… I want to be alone."

Gritting her teeth Riza slammed her fist on her door before walking off. Her face and ears were so low, that her hair was covering her face. The girl was also depressed, just like her teammates. But she was used to losing people, so she felt that she had to be strong.

"It's not the first time someone has died in front of my eyes." Her bluish green eyes were distant as she turned another corner.

Riza Inari was in fact a victim of a Grimm attack. Long ago when she was still very little. Her parents had taken her on one of their travels through the land and the carriage was going at a medium pace...

That memory made Riza sick to her stomach, so she shook it off.

And after the incident the rest of the relatives and the branch families... they all tried to get close to her to profit from it. Fighting each other over the fortune and the heritage.

'Mother is not dead!' She bit her lips while thinking of her mother's sleeping face. She was in a coma. With luck or heavenly guidance she survived the attack, but she never woke up. One day her life would fade... or so the rest of the family speculated.

She had to get away from it all, she couldn't bear to listen to their poisonous words, trying to persuade her to give the fortune to them. They only wanted to _help_ her, take the _burden _off of her. _Of course_. She had enough of it. So she did the next best thing.

Leave the chaos and attend a hunter academy, where she could relieve her stress and punish the creatures that threw her into this farce in the first place.

It was then she had awoken a bloodlust for killing Grimm and even slowly torturing them, all with a sadistic grin of her face. The teachers had concerns that she would go out of control if this continued, but they kept her enrolled. Her grades were mediocre, but her fighting potential above average. And while her emotions were not always in check, her results in destroying Grimm were the real deal.

The young Inari saw her teammate Juge looking down on the forest as the shipped passed by it. She was still mad at both of the boys for doing what they did to her, but time passed and the anger simmered down.

"Hey." She spoke to him. The young Velmón flinched before looking at her.

"Oh. Hello Riza."

"How are you feeling?"

"Still sore… but better than yesterday. Akashi is worse off." He admitted, but his mind was somewhere else.

"Juge, what's the matter?" Riza tilted her head. "I know it's hard to take-"

"Have you ever let down your parents?" Juge asked suddenly as he turned towards Riza. His eye crossed with curiosity and sadness. "Have you ever done something that made you disappointed in yourself so badly that you can't look at your own reflection?"

"Why are you asking all of a sudden-"

"Please Riza… Just answer me."

Riza paused for a few seconds before turning towards the window. The city of Vale was a small outline that was getting closer. "Honestly no, I may have stumbled a few times here and there, but nothing that could upset my mother or made her think any different of me." She couldn't tell him what happened, or if he already knew, he at least didn't want to bring it up.

"Ever since I started training to become the next heir to the Velmón clan, I have tried countless times to see my mother smile and praise me for my work, but it is just fruitless effort time and time again." Juge clenched his wrapped hand in frustration. "My father gave me advice and encouragement… in his own way."

"That woman in gray… she was your mom right?"

"Yes."

"I see…" Her fox ears twitched in response "She couldn't possibly expect you to kill that Sin by yourself, right?"

"No… if my father needed help killing it, then she must think it was a miracle that I am still alive." Juge said. "But she expected that I'd rather get my comrades out of harms way than to combat that thing. That's why she was disappointed in me. I failed to protect my comrades… I failed to take the right course of action."

"But-"

"No Riza, I know Lucy is our captain, what I am saying is she had the right to decline or accept my choice. We were not ready to fight any of those Grimm. Our leader was wounded from the fight, we all had damage inflicted on us, yet we foolishly went ahead!" Juge's voice was getting louder.

"Juge."

"If we only had the common sense to leave it as is... if we heeded that mercenary's words. Maybe - just maybe - Maryjane would still be alive!"

"….." Riza looked at Juge, his face was covered in sweat.

"We were the reason-"

Riza did something that she thought she would never do to a friend.

She didn't slap him.

She punched him right in the face. The force was still weak, but enough to knock the Velmón down to his ass. He stared in shock as Riza held her fist outward and shook it to regain feeling into it. Her hair was a little wild looking. Juge placed his hand over his swelling left cheek.

"You think I don't know that you moron!?" Riza looked at him with anger and also guilt. It seemed like she was close to tears, but she wasn't past her limit just yet. "You think that when I saw Tahli cry, I couldn't help but to feel responsible for her death!?" She snapped again and she lifted him by his loose shirt. The young man flinched in pain, but Riza wouldn't let it go. "No matter how much I might have wanted to protest going with just us... We kept going. As we saw that Sin, we SHOULD have retreated, but then it was already too late!"

* * *

><p>Unknown to both of them, a blonde huntress hid behind the corridor wall, eavesdropping on their argument, while a door slowly slid open.<p>

* * *

><p>"We could have avoided this! We could have waited for back-up!" It was Riza turn to yell as she shook Juge. "But thanks to our inexperience, stupidity and cockiness we lost a great huntress!" Juge was about to speak, but Riza punched him again, this time on the other cheek. "You will listen to what I have to say for once!"<p>

"….."

"You want to know why you're feeling this!?" Riza barked the question. "You feel frustrated, anger, miserable... I know this feeling all too well. At least it wasn't someone dear that you lost Juge." Her grip loosened as she started gasping for air. "You still have family close to you, that care about you, even if they don't always show it."

Her tail was standing up rigid and bushy in anger.

"I don't have anyone to praise or scold me, it's been that way for some time now." Shoving him away she walked past him. "Even that one scolding given to you by your mother, that little disappointment... I wish that it was me in your place."

"All I'm saying is sometimes you have to look deeper into others words, sometimes they put on a mask, because they don't want others to know how they really feel." Riza took a deep breath and rubbed her face.

"We're hunters and huntresses, we all signed up for this, the only thing to do now is..." She shrugged. "Take what you've learned from this and improve yourself or stop altogether." Her long blonde hair swayed behind as she turned and left the young Velmón in a state of pure shock.

"We… signed up for it… death is expected, should we plan poorly." Juge admitted before slowly walking to his room with a puzzled expression. He completely ignored his swollen cheeks. "Even if it's very well planned, nothing can ever completely go according to plan…"

Juge was good at given advice, but it was his turn to given advice. This was the second time... just like what Akashi said yesterday.

Grow from this death and experience.

Or stop being a hunter and shame his family name.

* * *

><p>….Many years ago...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Protelum Academy<strong>

(Insert music: Erik Satie - Gymnopédie No. 1)

Maryjane walked towards her next class with her books tucked under her arm, her piercing blue eyes were fixed straight in front of her, ignoring any students that whispered about her when she walked past them, she had no expression but a stoic one. Her next class was Biology, and it was with her best friend since childhood.

As the teen entered the room, the students inside turned silent looking at her, she in turn looked back and nodded at them before looking for a familiar blonde haired girl. It wasn't hard to find her, her dirt-blonde hair was long as always as she looked out the window, it was the usual thing to do.

However… something was off about her and Maryjane knew.

"Tahli." The blue wearing huntress called out to her with caution. In an instant the girl flinched hard, evident by her hair jumping back. She slowly turned to face her, but only showing a part of her face.

"Hey sugar…how ar-"

"What happened?" She was now standing next to her. "What happened to you?"

"Wha-what do you mean, I'm-"

"You're not showing your whole face." She stated "What happened to you? Did someone hurt you?" Her blues eyes were fired up and ready to take on the one who hurt her close friend.

"No…" Her voice started shake as she turned to fully face Maryjane.

It was now time for Maryjane to gasp.

Tahli had a bruise right on her left eye, it was swelling and it looked horrible. Wasting no time, the blue haired teen grabbed her by the hand and dragged her all the way to the rooftops, their usual hangout. Surprisingly Tahli had yet to resist, but for all Maryjane knew, Tahli needed her more than ever.

Spinning her around Maryjane placed her hand on her shoulders. "Tahli. Who did this to you?" her voice was calm but had a breath of 'I will kill this person the second you utter his or her name' in it.

"…." Tears were coming out of her eyes as she lowered her head and closed the space between them, using Maryjane's shoulders she sobbed quietly. The short-haired girl was rubbing her head softly. "P-p-papa… came home drunk… he started ranting about crazy things again... about 'The ancient Grimm and our Sins'. His friends laughed and called him a drunkard. He was made fun off… and he took his anger out on me."

Maryjane's blood boiled. She knew that Mr. Heartbell had problems with alcohol, but never once (according to her parents) was abusive to his only daughter. It started when he found out that his wife left him and their daughter for another man. A rich one at that. Since then he rebuild his resolve to keep Tahli happy, no matter the cost.

"I begged him to stop, but he was so angry and embarrassed... I could see it in his eyes." She cried. "I begged him... again and again to stop, but he didn't... later he left me alone in the house… I haven't seen him since."

"Shhh..." Maryjane rubbed her friend's back trying to calm her down. "I'm sure deep down he didn't mean it."

This only made Tahli cry more, clinging on to her like a lifeline that was fading. Seeing her cry made Mary angrier. Even though with a loving family and younger sisters and a brother, she didn't know the struggles of being an only child, having no one to talk to about problems, especially when your father is trying his best to support you. She could only comfort her, and because of that, she saw Tahli as another sister.

Minutes ticked by as her crying turned into small quivers and she laid her head on her chest, the blue haired girl just kept stroking her hair while watching the clouds go by.

"Miss. Heartbell? Miss. Hart?" The the girls looked up to see the headmaster of the school walking towards them with a saddened look on his face. "Please come with me, I have rather… disturbing news for you."

* * *

><p>On that day the two had to grow closer to keep going.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert music: Rebuild of Evangelion 2.0 OST - Champion's Robe)<strong>

**Bullhead Airship - Main lobby**

A small tap on her door made Lucy snap out from her depressed state, with shaky breath she looked at the door "Riza please-"

"It's not Fluffy Lucy." Her eyes widened as she recognized that voice. "I've got Tahli here, you mind opening the door?"

"I…"

"Honey muffin, I know you're hurting, we all are. Please just let us in." The voice of Megumi spoke behind the door. Lucy stood up for a moment before shuffling towards the door, she pressed a button as the door slid open. She flinched from the sunlight that hit her face so she shielded it with her hands.

"Thanks Lucy." Akashi smiled before moving slowly into the room "Pardon the intrusion…" Tahli moved in after him and looked around.

"How long have you been hiding in the darkness now sweetpea?" she asked quietly. Lucy only hung her head and gave no answer, all she needed was to move towards her bed and drape the blankets over her body, acting like some sort of ghost. The two hunters sighed before moving to her side.

"Come on cap, this is heavy on all of us, you can't be blamed for what happened to Maryjane." Akashi tried to speak to her.

"I was so close to touching her... to pull her out of there..." She whispered to her partner. "Tahli wouldn't be sad… I fail as a-"

"Don't you ever say you're a failure Missy." Tahli suddenly grabbed her and pulled her close to her. "You did all you could to help her, that alone makes me relieved. You tried to avenge her death… but sometimes it isn't possible, we weren't ready to face it."

"But-"

"Not buts." She whispered into her blanket covered ear "You are first years students, you rose above and beyond expectations. If you had left us before the shrine, I would have been disappointed in you guys, but you sticked with us, even when we told you to go. That alone makes me feel happy." She smiled as she gently lifted the cover over the girl "Lucy, you need to know that life isn't about the warrior slaying the beast every single time, sometimes sacrifices are made so that others can live on."

The water works of Tahli started working again, she looked down but still had a smile on her lips. "When... when she was entangled and was drawn into that thing's mouth, I saw her looking at all of you. Despite her being in danger… she was worried about you guys, she saw something in all of you that I couldn't see."

"Tahli?" Lucy and Akashi spoke in unison.

"I think I know now. Hope, courage and most importantly the will to never give up." She looked at the two students of Beacon. "When I was young, I was pushed around a lot. I didn't have enough confidence to stand on my own two feet, it was by pure chance that I met Maryjane, but it was my downfall that I would get my strength and will from her. Just seeing her stand up to all impossible odds and still come out on top. I admired her and wanted to be just like her."

"Then?" Akashi pieced it together. "You… never believed in your own strength… you secretly had relied on Mary who believed in you."

"It's sad… but that's how I got here. With her… my soul sister." She gripped her coat tightly. "How am I going to tell Mr. and Miss Hart? Emma and Mia… oh god… those two… and Leaf…" She rubbed her forehead with a pained expression. "How am I supposed to tell them that their daughter is dead...?"

"I'll come with you Tahli… I know it won't mean much to them… but I would like to give them my deepest apology. As much as you want to tell them it's your fault, we are actually all in it."

"This guilt won't leave us, we all had something we could do better." Lucy finally took off her sheet and looked at them both. The stared back in shock.

Lucy wasn't wearing her square contacts that gave her the general dull eyed look.

"Cap-" Akashi Muttered "Your eyes… they're-"

"Please Akky, don't talk about them." Lucy shook her head. "I'll tell you about them when I'm ready." She stood up and rubbed her eyes. "Ozzy made me team leader, what I say goes, as long as the team agrees with it." She turned to them with puffy eyes and wet tear marks on her face. "We'll go together and tell them, you don't have to be alone to tell them Tahli."

The veteran huntress facial expression changed from bafflement to relief. "Thanks hun, I would like to take you up on that offer."

Lucy felt her chest get warmer as she smile for the first time since the incident. "This pain won't go away, but we know what these sins are capable of, next time we'll be ready!"

"Yeah." Akashi smirked as he balled his hand into a fist. "I swear on my last breath that I will become better with _Black Eclipse._ I tried to rush getting good with it, but using Gravity was plain cheating!"

"Hehe…I though I was the only one thinking that." Tahli giggled through her loosening expression.

**(Insert music: DJ Deckstream - Can You Let Me Know)**

"Hey I thought I would be back up!" Akashi pouted. "I ended up using a mini-gun, I'm pretty sure my arms are useless for the moment."

"Hmm~" Tahli leaned over and punched him in the arm "Didn't you feel that?"

"Nope~" Akashi smiled before turning into a frown. "That's a bad thing right?"

"Yep~" the happy voice of Lucy returned to her. "Akky's arms have to be amputated~!"

"Don't say that, I don't want my arms ripped off of me!" He tried moving his arms. "I just knocked on the door before!" He gritted his teeth and tried to move them.

"This is not good~"

Both Lucy and Tahli started laughing as they watched Akashi attempt to move arms.

"As long as you never lose your way and keep moving forward... I don't need to be sad. It's not what she would want." Tahli nodded. "It's going to be a long journey for the both of us, isn't it?" She remembered Jane's last words. She asked her not to change who she was.

'Sorry Jane. I can't stay my weak self. But I will try to stay cheerful for you.'

"We all need to get better." Akashi agreed with her. "I've got someone in mind who can help me out with arrow shooting, but hand to hand combat is something I need advanced training in." He pondered. "Yang is a no go… I'd like to use my new skills rather than die in practice."

"You leave that to me muffin, just focus on getting your body healed up okay?" Tahli winked at him. "You don't want Aria coming after you."

"Wait... what did she do?"

"She suplexed Martin 16 times when he scared her with an old trophy of his... a still intact Beowulf head in formaldehyde." The dirt-blonde huntress shook her head. "Even Mary struggles with 12 suplexes at a continuous rate!"

Both Lucy and Akashi sweat dropped at that. "She really is a monster…"

However Lucy looked happy, far better then what she was like half an hour ago. "Akky let's get stronger!"

"That's my line Lucy!" Akashi grinned at her. "I'm going to be the best at Beacon!" Though he had his doubts if he could become stronger than Aria anytime soon.

"That's not possible Mayhiro." Akashi flinched at Juge's words, who was standing at the door "That title belongs to me."

"Good grief!" Tahli sighed. "You two have Maryjane's legacy to chase after, she was declared best huntress at our academy. I wonder who is the best at beacon right now?"

"I am!" Juge and Akashi said at the same time before looking at each other. Spark were flying as they butted heads, like two male stags going at it.

"You go home and learn to fire an oven before you use that weak flame technique again!"

"Care to repeat that Mr. 'I'm going to smash it!'? Looks like you got smashed instead!"

"WILL YOU TWO GIVE IT BREAK!?" A golden shimmering figure jumped into the air before roundhouse kicking both the boys into the floor. "Seriously, I give Juge a piece of my mind and the next second he goes butting heads with the airhead again!"

"Who are you calling an airhead!?"

"Riza~" Lucy rushed over and hugged her instantly, the girl stiffened and relaxed the next moment before wrapping her arms around Lucy too.

"Idiot, next time something happens, don't shut yourself in, we are all here to-" Riza looked down at Juge. He was holding up a familiar scroll with animal drawings on them.

"Bear the Burden." He said with a smile.

She kicked him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert music: Pier to Nowhere (dark, eerie ambient music) - Charlie Spring)<strong>

**Somewhere in Vale, deep underground**

"Goodness…" Glynda's voice shook in horror. The Sin's eyes seemed to be boring into her green ones, even though it was dead. It seemed it was trying to probe into her mind, she stepped back before feeling something hard yet soft behind her.

It wasn't like Glynda Goodwitch to scream in horror, but in this case it was very much an exception, so she at least yelped a little. Jumping out of her skin she readied her crop to fire at anyone or thing that made into contact with her.

"Settle down lass, it's just good old me." Valkin raised his hand in defense before she had the chance to blow him away. "Not a pretty sight I'll admit." He was talking about the Grimm of course. At least Glynda hoped he did.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She hissed with her crop pointed at him before walking a small distance away.

The underground base was 100 feet under the city of Vale. No one knew about it, except for a small selected group. It's usually used for last resort should there be ever a Grimm attack and humans are pushed back, sort of like a emergency shelter. It had plenty of air and was constantly ventilated to prevent any type of suffocation. It's enough to store over 10,000 humans.

However, it housed one Cardinal Sin's corpse now and that was taking up almost the whole floor.

The scientist and researchers had construction scaffolding around the beast as they dug into the skin to take part of it out, the severed head was only a few meters away from it, and for unknown reason, the vines started to go back to it's body as if they wanted to return to their master.

To prevent that, there was a thick steel wall placed between it, not to stop it, but to prolong it.

And right in front of the beast's head were none other than Valkin and Goodwitch, both stumped by the size and the pressure it was giving, despite being dead.

"So this is the corporal manifestation of the legends of the Sins." Valkin looked with surprise as he assessed the Grimm. "Hard to believe that it's right in front of my eyes."

"Yes." The glasses wearing professor was lost for words. "This... thing defies belief. Could six more of these even be stopped? It seems hopeless."

"Not necessarily Glynda." The two knew whose voice it was. Travis walked down from the Sin's head as he jumped in front of them, his lone eye looking at them both. "Without the information on how to deal with these abominations, it will be quite tough for mankind, however I would very much not like that to happen."

"Then what are you getting at?" Goodwitch asked with suspicion in her voice.

Travis looked away, taking a deep breath before looking back at her. "Ozpin and Ironwood have given both their approvals and clearance to form 'Z.E.P.H.Y.R', this team alone will be specialized in dealing and eradicating all _Cardinal Sins_, when they show up, word cannot get out that they exist."

**(Change Music: Kuroko No Basket 2 [CD1] – [03] Hyuga and Kiyoshi)**

"Tell me something I don't know, boy." Valkin spat out. "What I want to hear is what team you intend to force into such a suicidal mission?"

"Be assured that it will be the elites of the elites." Travis nodded in acknowledgment of Valkin's glare. "But bot the headmasters of Beacon and Atlas have decided to go a bit more… extreme with this than I'd hoped." He rubbed his neck and his face said 'What a pain.'

"Travis." Goodwitch took a step towards the former heir. "What are you talking about?"

"…Ozpin and Ironwood are currently selecting students from both schools to participate in an extremely vigorous training camp. Those who fail will continue their regular schooling, but those who show promise… will be under 'Z.E.P.H.Y.R.'s command and will be trained to run with the best hunters and huntresses of Remnant."

"Spirits..." Valkin looked like a old walrus flung out of the sea. "Travis are you-"

"No, but we need to have hunters that can combat these types of Grimm. There is currently nobody who knows how to deal with them. If this one could control everyone with just a fragment of its power, just think what it'll be like if it accumulated power from all over the world."

* * *

><p><em>Far away from any civilization, a lone cottage standing upon a hill overlooks an endless forest of black and yellow leaves. Sitting next to that cottage was a young man in his early 30's. As he ate a steaming pot pie just near his window sill.<em>

_With spiky and shaggy black hair his brown eyes are fixed at the Nevermore that are flying back followed by a rather large Razertooth Grimm by a cliff looking down at the forest. Nodding to himself he finished his pie slice and stood up, dusting the crumbs off his nearly shredded yellow and white jacket and his black and yellow pants. Fishing something out of his pants he grabbed a crumpled envelope with the words ''Z.E.P.H.Y.R.' and a Falcon with its wings outstretched, holding lightning bolts in both feet, on it._

* * *

><p>"Glynda, Valkin. We need to gather the world's best hunters and huntresses in order to keep the peace of this world." Travis walked away from them with his hands in his pockets.<p>

"Then why do these kids need to be involved, they're still wet behind the ears damn it!" The old man shouted. "Why do they need to be dragged into such madness!?"

* * *

><p><em>In Mistral's top Academy, a blonde haired woman looked at herself in the mirror; her lightning blue eyes are enough to make anyone bow before her. The golden armor that glittered in the sunlight reflection all over the room, but she payed no attention to it, as she brushed her golden hair. Her eyes slowly traveled towards a picture that was standing in the corner of her mirror, it too showed a woman in similar fashion and likeness to herself. Gently she took the photo and looked at it, before furrowing her eyebrow and turning the picture over.<em>

"_I swear... I will become better than her." She snarled before grabbing her sword and walking out of her room._

* * *

><p>"Young huntresses and hunters are easier to shape. Old fools like us are not able to adapt to everything anymore. It's better to train them now before it's too late, we don't know when the next Sin will appear. A... source of mine told me the next one might appear in Vacuo."<p>

"This is unacceptable!" Glynda retorted. "Since when did you think that children - mere kids- can take on one of these things!?" She pointed at the decapitated giant head.

"...LARJ." Travis said after a moment before looking back at her. "They survived." Seeing the expression change to 'go on' Travis smirked. "For any other team, they would end up like Ms. Hart did. It was through both stupid and courageous acts that they were able to make it out alive."

"And based on that alone..." Glynda spoke in a deathly tone. "You're planning to recruit children... you wouldn't..."

"Indeed, team LARJ was the first group to be considered for recruitment into 'Z.E.P.H.Y.R'." Travis avoided her eyes.

"Leave them alone, they already suffered enough." Goodwitch walked towards him. "You can have any team of trained hunters, but not them." She whispered with much hostility in her voice. "Leave our students out of this."

"Then take it up with your headmaster Goodwitch, he was the one to approve of this." Travis shook his head and walked away, as a scientist in the distance called him over. "Do what you have to do and go, it's nearly evening by the looks of it, they will be on their way back." His expression was solemn and it seemed like he was holding back another comment. Despite his carefree posture and way of talking he was still hard to read.

With nothing else to say, Travis Velmón left the two Beacon employees behind, the dead eyes of the Grimm still looking at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Bullhead ship, 890m above vale city airfield<strong>

"Riza, that hurts you know!" Akashi yelled. The fox faunus helped him put on some new clothes. Something to cover the extensive use of wrappings and patches all over his body. Surprisingly Riza had helped him without refusing, as Lucy was helping Juge get his gear ready, Tahli had walked off alone to get in contact with Maryjane's family. Before they headed off to the Academy Julia had told them to go to them first, they would break the news to her family.

"Be quiet, are you a man or a man-child!" The girl told off her comrade as she went on her tip toes to place the orange and black t-shirt on him. "Seriously, this is pissing me off, sit down at least!"

"I wouldn't be standing if my whole body wasn't on fire, fluffy!"

"Don't. Call. Me. Fluffy!" finally getting the shirt on him, Riza smacked him over the head, causing him to whine painfully and clutch his head. "Get your stuff ready and meet everyone as the bay, even with crutches you should still be able to walk with changing your weight and all that." With a quick glance she left the room, leaving the young and battered Mayhiro to himself.

_'Finally that damn woman is out of our hair'_

"Again with that voice.." The boy growled and he tapped his head a couple of times. "Seriously this isn't going to be pretty during our psyche." Grabbing his bag off his bed he hopped over to his crutches.

_'I know right? Shame that it's only happening to you Akky.'_

"Okay, this is enough" Akashi shouted as he exited his room for the final time "Who are you, and what do you want? This isn't my own thoughts!"

_'Finally, the genius realizes it, a pleasure might I add_.'

"Who are you?" He whispered.

_'That's something I though you could help me out with. Who am I?'_

"Huh?"

_'You heard me, who am I? I just woke up and all I'm seeing is pure darkness, a few ray of light here and there, but that's all.'_

"That would be my mind, but isn't it supposed to be pink and- wait! This isn't time for that!" Akashi muttered to himself as he kept moving along slowly. "That doesn't explain how you're not my consciousness!"

_"Consciousness? What's that?"_

"…." Akashi facepalmed himself " I don't have time for this!"

_"Well? Aren't you going to introduce yourself? You're pretty rude for a guy."_

"Guy?! Wait, aren't you?!"

_'No! Can't you tell!? I'm a girl!'_

The same voice that Akashi had was now a feminine voice.

_'I'm not talking to you anymore, jerk!'_

"…" Akashi kept silent while walking. All the way back to his team. "This is way too much." If he had a split personality now, couldn't it at least be male?

* * *

><p><strong>Bullhead, Launch hall<strong>

**(Insert music: Half Life - by Trocadero)**

All of LARJ and Tahli were stationed at the same place when they first went to their first mission, this time was to confront that family of someone who was missing from this scene.

"Everyone got their gear?" The blonde huntress addressed her younger comrades. LARJ nodded with little movement as the doors opened up on them, they were greeted by familiar and comforting sounds of people directing traffic and going about their everyday business. Everyone felt some of the weight lift from their shoulders, they were home.

But all of them wished it could been on better terms.

"We're all thinking the same~" Lucy turned to her team. "But we can't lose focus now. Mary's family needs to know. So hold back your tears for their sake too."

"It's only been a day, so it's not easy to get it together already... but there will be more time to grief after we are done here." Juge admitted. "Either way the leader is right, crying over something that's already done can't last forever. We will honor Maryjane's death from here on out and stay strong."

"Right." Akashi re-adjusted himself on his stilts. "So where to now?"

The group looked around as they saw everyone moving around them. Riza shook her head and started walking, the rest followed her towards the building.

"Riza~" Lucy walked beside her friend.

"Yes?"

"Please train with me?" Lucy looked at her with confidence in her eyes. "I don't want to feel useless if we ever go against something like that again."

"…You're not the only one who feels like that Lucy. I'd be happy to train with you. For real this time." The faunus nodded with a smile. Until now Lucy never took sparring seriously at all, so it was a good change. The two looked back at the hunters behind them. "What about you guys?"

"I'll be heading home, I need answers from my father. There's a technique I must master, and he's the only one that knows how to do it." Juge answered honestly. "I'll be leaving Beacon during the break."

"I see…" Lucy frowned but gave a smile. "Will you come back soon?"

"You have my word leader."

"Akky~"

"I want to improve my own style of hand to hand combat. Then I might have to ask someone how to use a bow correctly." Akashi pondered. "Pyrrha will be too busy with Jaune, I guess."

"What about Ms. Megumi?" Juge turned to the veteran huntress, who only smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry, sugar plum I would be happy to make you my pupil, but I don't think I can help you much with a bow. It's quite different from a rifle. Also I need to gather myself a little and rethink my life up to now." She crossed her arms. "You could consider this my mandatory vacation."

"You mean?" Lucy asked with sadness.

"Yes honey, after this I'll be hanging up my rifle for a while, I would like to think about my choices before anything else."

"That's understandable Ms. Megumi." Juge said. "We can't simply move on, but in your case... It must be even harder."

"Yes." Megumi spoke. The group continued walking towards an unknown welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Many year ago, Hart Family household<strong>

Tahli sat in the guest room, looking at the ground for the past five hours, it was hard on her. It was hard on everyone.

Her father had committed suicide.

The blonde headed girl had no family left around her, the only place that felt like a second home was her best friend's house... where she was treated like a daughter.

A soft tap on the door brought her attention. "Hello dear… how are you feeling?"

"Ms. Hart…" Her voice broke as she lowered her head again. "Daddy... is…"

"Come here." Like any mother would, Lorinna Hart hugged the girl in order to comfort her. But she couldn't stop the pained voice coming from the younger girl. All that she could do was pat her back and hope that she would tire herself out.

* * *

><p>The Hart siblings Maryjane, Mia, Emma and Leaf all had their heads pointed at the noise coming from upstairs.<p>

"It's so sad… Poor Tahli dad…" Mia wiped a tear from her right eye. "Why on earth would he do such a thing?"

"We're all thinking the same thing Mi." Leaf spoke up "But I can't figure out the words nor the common sense to solve this one."

"What's going to happen to Tah-tah?" Emma spoke in a quite voice. "She's not even an adult yet." Even the usually cheerful sibling had a depressed face.

"…She is a part of the family. She always has been before you guys were even born. Mom and dad think of her like a daughter, it won't be a surprise if they decide to let her live here from now on." Maryjane took a scoop of mint ice cream. Coping with stress equaled stuffing herself with ice-cream most of the time.

"Really?!" Mia jumped up. "That would be wonderful!"

"…" Emma kept quiet and played with her blue teddy bear as she quietly put her hoodie back on.

"I would like to have Tahli as an older sister, that way I can beat her and prove I'm stronger now! And that makes me the strongest Hart as well then." Leaf smirked as he puffed out his chest, the sisters were rolling their eyes. Leaf had this strange obsession over beating Tahli in a fight, but until now with rather sad results.

..Later on that night...

Lorinna and Jacob Hart sat at the dinner table late at night, everyone else had gone to bed ready to start the new day. However there were important matters to discuss about a certain girl.

"You want to do what?" Jacob tilted his head

"Yes Jacob, I want adopt Tahli. You and I already now that she is as much a part of this family as all of our kids."

"I get were you are coming from honey…" Jacob sighed before giving a small smile. "Even if I disagreed, you would still find a way to get her to live here anyway, right?"

His wife only gave a sly grin. Jacob nodded. "Alright, we'll ask her and I'll set up the adoption papers… she doesn't need to be with her mother."

"…It was hard on her too. I can see why she left. But the fact that she cut all ties with her daughter too..." Lorinna frowned "Now that her father is dead… it's going to be a long recovery."

"Speaking of which, Tahli said she wanted to get rid of her last name. It would be too much for her to speak it out loud at this point."

"She doesn't want to be called Heartbell? And I suppose Hart would feel weird after she has used it for others so long." Ms. Hart tilted her head. "If that's her choice…Then she might want to have my maiden and Mary's middle name: Megumi."

"That sound like a plan." Jacob nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Hart residence, Present - Front yard<strong>

LARJ and Tahli stood in front of the house that both huntresses used to live in while attending Academy. The psyche test was nothing more than questions and a few exercises. Everyone felt they passed easily. However the results would prove otherwise.

"So this is Mary's home~" Lucy talked small, the older blonde nodded stiffly.

"Randy and Martin already told the news per call, but I need to be here… for them." She admitted before taking a shaky breath. "Come on, they're expecting me, but they won't expect you."

No one said anything as they followed Megumi towards the door. She raised her hand, but then she paused... before knocking on the door twice.

Instantly to door opened to reveal a woman in her 40's wearing a cream colored turtle-neck sweater and jeans, her blue-green eyes were bloodshot. Evident with a rag she was holding, there must have been a lot of crying already. Her dark blue hair was long but contracted into a pipe like ponytail. Her eye widened before falling into softness.

"Oh darling…" Wrapping Tahli in a hug she sobbed into her shoulders, which made Tahli stiffen up a little before she hugged her back.

"Lorinna… I'm so sorry... I couldn't-"

"You did everything you could to save her, I just know it. A mother's instinct is never wrong about these things. You were with her in her final moments... that alone calms the pain in my chest already." She gave a teary smile.

However the blonde shook her head and stepped back. "Maryjane did everything in her power to stay alive, despite the efforts of me and my comrades… we still…" Tahli's eyes seemed lost. Her willpower from before was wavering in front of Maryjane's mother... the person she could call her own mother as well.

"Come on in… it's about to rain, all of you come in." Ms. Hart scanned over team LARJ before moving out of the way for Akashi and Juge, who nodded with a thanks as they entered followed by the girls. Soon after the thunder rumbled in the gray skies as the rain poured onto Vale.

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert: Set ambeant: Rolling Thunder and Rain Striking Window)<strong>

It was stuffed inside the living room, warmed by the crackling fire the large group was comfortably seated.

"Ouch!" Akashi moaned as he rubbed his back.

"Ghh! ...no matter." Juge whispered between his teeth silently trying to find a better seating position.

Well….almost everyone.

Team LARJ and Tahli were on the right hand side of the living room, while on the left the members of the Hart Family took position, expect for Jacob Hart.

As Lorinna sat on the couch arms rested, the rest looked at them with eyes asking what happened. Neither Tahli nor LARJ could meet their drilling gazes.

"This..." Riza mumbled.

"...is beyond..." Juge minded.

"...the tension I was..." Akashi muttered.

"...expecting~" Lucy closed her eyes.

The mother of Maryjane could feel her children's eyes boring into the team before them either with pity, sadness or anger. Coughing into her hand she gained everyone's attention. "Now... why don't we introduce ourselves first?"

The girl closest to her had turquoise hair and eyes, with a tinge of green in them, in a similar fashion to Kirk only more feminine, her hair was tied in twin-tails on the side of her head which were tied by two pink ribbons, like Lucy she had pink headphones hanging around her neck. Her clothes were a formal uniform with her tie loose around her neck. Her gray skirt was presentable, however it did not match the expression she was giving, her eyes were scanning LARJ and then a quick glance at the young Mayhiro, before looking at Juge.

"This is my youngest daughter, Mia Hart." She gave a smile, Mia quickly nodded before looking away. "She's really shy with new people."

The girl next to Mia was another girl with midnight blue hair, exactly the same as Maryjane's, her face was framed by two bangs that were tied at the end by a green bow, the rest of her hair fell towards her shoulders. Her eyes matched her hair, but unlike Mia her eyes were filled with hatred and disappointment.

She wore a frilly purple dress that showed a small amount of skin in various areas and wore white elbow length gloves.

"This is my second eldest daughter, Emma Hart, she's training to be a huntress for a long time now." Miss Hart spoke with pride to help lift the dampening mood.

Which didn't really help. Emma looked like she was ready to cry and at the same time kill the people in front of her, just like her mother and little sister, she too had been crying obviously. One could see that she was trying her hardest not to cry when her lower lip started shaking. So she was forcing herself not to cry by glaring at the strangers.

Lastly the man beside her had aqua blue hair. He was wearing a light blue jacket with orange highlights, it was the same color as his long track pants, but his expression was unlike anyone's, it was full of sympathy.

"I'm Leaf Hart, I wish we coulda met on different terms." He gave a small smile. Juge nodded as well.

"I wish so too."

"Why?" Emma burst out. "How come you got to live and my sister had to die for this team of nobodies!?"

"Emma-"

"No Tahli!" She shut her up. "I knew something was wrong, and it was true! My sister died trying to save this trash of a team!"

"Emma!" Tahli growled "I'm not going to let you bad mouth my friends while I'm here!"

"Is that so?" She stood up. "Once Mary had died you congenitally moved on to another group of people immediately." Her facial expression was painful.

"Let's get one thing straight here, they are not nobodies. They are an exceptional team of hunters and huntresses from Beacon and they took on something that nobody could believe would have ex-" The reddish eyes widened before looking away. "I've said too much already."

"What?" The dark blue Hart said in a menacing tone. "You mean these so called 'Cardinal Sins' which you managed to pollute my sister's mind with?"

"…"

"Answer me Tahli." Emma took a step towards her.

"Em, that's enough. I know you loved Mary more than anyone else, but you doing this is depressing for everyone." Leaf took Emma's wrist to stop her. "Knowing how badly wounded they are they must have been fighting until they used up their last drop of energy, honestly I can feel almost no aura coming from them, hence why they aren't healing fast."

'This guy knows his stuff.' Riza thought to herself. 'He doesn't even know us, yet he was able to analyze that just by a glance.' Maybe he was training to be a hunter as well?

"It just means they are weak!" Emma shot back. "Who put them up to this mission!?"

"The headmaster of Beacon Academy. Professor Ozpin." Lucy spoke up, her voice was focused and in tone. " My name is Lucy Stripes, the leader of the first years team known as LARJ." She took a deep breath before walking towards the angered teen. "I'm sorry - on behalf of LARJ - for you and your family's loss, we didn't have the power to deal with this mission appropriately."

"Charming." Emma said in a sarcastic tone. "You said Ozpin gave you this mission, I guess that old man is losing his mind."

"Emma!" Lorinna scolded her "That is unacceptable!"

"Whatever!" Shaking her head she stormed upstairs in a hurry. "I'm done here."

"Emma!" But the sound of a door slamming shut was the response she got, sighing to herself Miss. Hart shook her head and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry about that everyone, Emma looked up to Maryjane as a sister and Idol. Knowing that her older sister died really took a toll on her, she flew all the way back from Vacuo, Leaf too came from Mistral and Mia here was the first one to arrive back home from Atlas."

"Wait, you guys are all hunters/resses?" Akashi's ears perked up. " Emma of Vacuo, Leaf of Mistral, Mia of Atlas and… the late Maryjane of Vale."

"This guys gets it." Leaf chuckled "Different from our parents, we wanted to become warriors that can defeat Grimm to make this world a better place, where no one loses their loved ones." His smile turned downwards. "I guess these unexpected things can happen at anytime. MJ was the strongest of us. It just seemed like she would always walk ahead of us."

"I'm sorry… we couldn't save your sister." Juge apologized again. "But if you are wondering why we aren't sad-"

"She wouldn't want you to mop around, if she could see us, she would beat the living lights out of everyone and tell us to move on." Leaf winked at him. "Don't you agree?"

"She would, that's why we decided to get stronger to honor her life rather than regret her end." Juge stood up along with Lucy. "I'm not the type to go back on my word."

"That goes for me to. To find peace for faunus and humans too." Akashi stood up, ignoring the pain and stood with his team. "I'll… I'll prove that I'm worthy to become Beacon's best student!"

"Isn't there a best student already?" Riza smirked

"There probably is someone who already has claimed that title in Beacon, I guess all I have to do take the title away from him… or her." Akashi sighed. "It's isn't going to be easy."

"Who said it was? It would be boring if you could just obtain your goal like that." Riza punched him in the shoulder before standing next to Lucy. "We all have reasons to become stronger, Maryjane has given us the drive to do that."

"Oh man…" Leaf shook his head with satisfaction. "You're more pumped than my team! It'll be fun fighting you in the Vytal festival."

"You mean...?" Tahli spoke.

"Yep, everyone one of us is competing." Leaf smiled "You'll have your hands full if your facing any one of us, Mia here is a 'sleeping talent' type of huntress."

The quite girl made a breathless squeal and looked the other way, which everyone thought was cute.

"This year is going to be the best, plenty of rivals to fight and only one spot for the best!" Akashi grinned. "I want to start training now!"

"After your wounds have healed!" Riza punched him in the solar plexus. Making everyone laugh. Except for the unfortunate Mayhiro who's eyes turned white.

"Not... helping...!"

Lorinna sighed in relief as she watched her children gain their color back. The path to healing had start for all of them, they would move on and grow with every step. Even Emma would come to that conclusion someday.

"Come on then, I'm not letting you go with that heavy rain. I'll fix some dinner for all of you." She said as he put her reliable face on. "You guys are guests here, make yourself at home."

The group nodded as they continued talking about Maryjane and other various things, soon the atmosphere turned more comfy. Once dinner came Emma joined them again, but she kept to herself and Mia.

They all spent time with each other until they were too tired to speak or move.

After that they saved each others contacts to stay in touch.

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

Tahli had decided to part ways with LARJ as they headed back to Beacon, the woman hugged the life out of all of them, promising to keep in contact with them every day, to which Riza rolled her eyes and told her to not overdo it. The woman decided to stay with the Harts until she was ready to pick up her rife and fight again. Leaf and Mia, happy with new found friends, waved after them as they headed back to Beacon via a cable train. They too wanted to keep in contact with LARJ.

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert Music: Calvin Harris - Outside [Audio] ft. Ellie Goulding)<strong>

**Beacon Academy - Landing zone**

"Well… we're home." Riza walked slowly towards the building in front of them. "What now?"

"We will train ourselves to the bone." Juge answered. "I got in contact with my family's butler last night. He has arranged an airship to take me home to train, mother and father will be expecting me." The Velmón nodded with his answer.

"Right now I won't get mad at you for that, but just you wait..." Riza looked at him. "Don't think you will leave me in the dust, when you get back you can expect a challenge from me!"

Her partner's eyes widened before returning to a confident look. "Sure, I'd like that Riza."

"You better remember it, otherwise you're in for a world of pain!"

Akashi wobbled behind his team, his eye fixed onto the ground.

_'What about us? What are you going to do?'_

"I'm going to my mom, she knows someone who can help me, apparently he was a great mentor for sis- wait I thought you weren't talking to me anymore?!"

_'Changed my mind~'_

"Is that so…" Akashi mused as he looked at his team. "I promised to be the foundation that LARJ stands on, so I won't be as easy to crack the next time they see me." He grinned. "A Mayhiro never goes back on his word!"

"I have no intention of going home anytime soon so... Lucy and I are going to stay here then." Riza smiled. "We are going to train until-"

"Granny is coming~" Lucy cut in. "I told Granny to train me, I asked if she'll train you too Riza~"

"What?" Riza tilted her head. "When did this happen!?"

"Last night~"

"So that mean were are all splitting up for the holidays." Breathing out Riza shook her head. "Who knew in one semester so much would happen in such little time."

"I hear you Fluffy." Akashi finally got the strength to catch up to them "I mean, a mission, the Sins and now this. If our life was a book this would probably be the time-skip?"

"You read books?" Juge questioned him. "All I've seen you do is slobber on them like a dog."

"I know, but I do like interesting book once in a while. I'm reading in my a book about Fairies and a Criminal Mastermind."

"That… does sound interesting."

"Oh really?"

"There are also trolls and dwarfs involved."

"You lost me."

"Wait…what about our friends?" Akashi suddenly jerked back.

"They will probably pull our arms until we tell them every bit of what happened." Riza pursed her lips. "Can't we keep this whole thing to ourselves?"

"But we should at least meet and say goodbye~" Lucy said.

"…Nah." Akashi shook his head. "I don't want Jasna and Weiss having a go at me."

"I second that. Yang would not let this die." Juge shivered.

"Blake too… not to mention Ms. Utage." Riza had her own share of prying friends.

"Wah~" Lucy laughed out loud before smiling. "Then we leave a note after we talked to Ozpin~?"

"Talk to the headmaster... why?"

"Because, Ms. Inari, I am right behind you." The 3 jumped away in surprise as they turned around seeing Ozpin in front of them. "Welcome back team LARJ." His small glasses were slightly lower as he gave them a amused look.

"It's good to be back~" Lucy sang. Ozpin nodded.

"I've notice that despite the loss of one of your comrades, you still seem to have hope in you. My only guess is that you found some resolve from it." Nodding to himself he took a sip of coffee. "It seem you wish to leave Beacon for the semester break, is that correct?"

"Yes headmaster." The team answered.

"Then… So be it. I will tell the others that you have done an exceptional job with the first mission. There is also the matter of another mission alongside a team of Mistral. Once all first years begin their missions, you might want to take the job. It would be delightful if you showed me your improvements soon."

The group nodded.

"On another note, Valkin would like to talk to you once you've returned and there is also the matter of your assignments for the holidays…"

"Aw man…" Akashi frowned.

"I will send you them by scroll, see that is completed and returned on the first day of the new semester, you will be reprimanded should you not hand them in."

The team's shoulders sagged as Ozpin chuckled. "Most teams are still in class, if would like to avoid them, now is the time to gather your things and be on your way, I will notify them of your 'situation'. Though I predict that they will not be happy with it, similar to the time Mr. Mayhiro disappeared." He raised a brow.

Team LARJ looked guilty, but they had made up their minds.

The headmaster turned around before looking at the sky "Do you remember when I said that it is up to you to take the first step?" He smiled. "What I saw before was wasted energy, but now I see a team with drive, motivation and strengthened bonds that can brave the darkest of despair." He looked at them. "Take care everyone, and good luck on your training."

The team watched Ozpin walked back to his clock tower, leaving them to themselves.

"Well… let's move on." Lucy smiled, her team following behind her.

* * *

><p>The team quickly (despite a certain Mayhiro's protest) ran back to their dorms, getting their gear together and left a long letter to their friends, before moving back out with new clothes and gear. This time they were not vague about it. Hopefully the others would understand.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well… this is it… for now." Juge smiled as he saw a smaller red bullhead in the air. "Until next time guys."<p>

"Hmm." Riza nodded "You owe me a match now!"

"Right, right!" Juge laughed as he watched the ship lower down the landing bay, stepping onto it he waved them goodbye. "I'll see you guys soon!"

"Take care!" The 3 shouted before seeing the red ship became nothing more then a red blimp.

"I'm making my way back to Okki village now, don't be surprised if you can't recognize me next time!" Akashi winked at them.

Before anything was said the sound of Beacon radio being online hit their ears.

"You are listening to Beacon radio everyone!" Holly Cruz' voice vibrated through the speakers. Akashi's eyes perked up. "Welcome to the first day of the semester break or for the layman: Holidays! There are bound to be people who have plans already, just make sure to stay safe for everyone!" She giggled lightly "As for me… I got my own share of fun ahead, but I'll return for the holiday broadcast as your favorite host, so keep an ear out for us!" Some whispering in the background was accompanied by laughter and then Holly's voice returned.

"Here is a new song from Vacuo. It's call Aura Storm by Celene." Holly sang. "It is the best song of the season, with a hint of old school music in it. This goes out for everyone about to leave and those who stay alike. Starting in: 3, 2, 1~"

The bell rang as numerous cries to the holiday started. "Even I heard that from here! Here it is people: Aura storm! Stay healthy and stay happy!"

**(Insert music: Coda - Bloody Stream)**

"That Holly has a hot voice~" Akashi smiled dreamily as he was punched in the chest, making him cry.

"Perv." Riza huffed before looking at everyone. "Take care everyone."

"Yeah!" Akashi smiled before pulling his bag up and heading to the forest, with his weapons and large bag in tow.

The girls nodded to each other and headed the other way.

Every member of LARJ was knocked down, but they got back up.

With their mind and heart driven again they will be back. Better then ever.

For it was told by Lucy:

"Go out LARJ, or go home."

"Huh?" Riza looked at her funnily.

"That's LARJ's Motto. I just thought of it now~" Lucy grinned, but Riza just rolled her eyes.

"It's cheesy... but I like it.'

* * *

><p><em>~From the depths of Darkness<br>Awaken the 'Sins' beyond their time~_

* * *

><p><strong>Vacuo, unknown location:<strong>

High in the Ice Mountains, a pillar of stone and ice crumbled down, revealing a large figure with icy spikes that could cut steel like butter. It's ice claw flexed before slashing another pillar of stone. White veins ran form its back towards its mouth before it expelled a cone of white light blasting multiple areas to ash. It's blood red eyes illuminated in the darkness of the place.

_~Bring together the Heroes, of this era  
>with their ever-rising courage~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown location:<strong>

Travis Velmón stood in front of a group of hunters and huntresses, looking at all of them, he nodded. "Welcome to Z.E.P.H.Y.R., most of you will be rejected, but should you pass... well you will be tasked in fending off the greatest threat to mankind, possible the first and last line of defense from extinction."

He scratched his head.

"If you like to back out now I won't blame you, there's a high change you will die."

No one moved.

"...excellent. You've passed the first test already. It's going to get harder form here, but follow me."

_~The power you inherit is called aura  
>Now fight on with a smile~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hart family residence<strong>

"Tahli, will you fight again?" Leaf asked the dirt-blonde huntress as she was cooking. "MJ wouldn't want you to stop."

"I'll take up my rifle again Leaf, but I need to go on some soul searching… I need to have my own reason to fight, not to just be with Mary."

"I understand." Leaf smiled "Welcome home Tahli."

"It's good to be home." She turned back and smiled "Where's Mia?"

….

**Unknown location**

"Where is it?" The girl panted as she searched in her box before seeing something shining. "There?" Carefully she took the shiny box and opened it, inside it contained a picture of a younger version of her with her father, next to them was another man, a girl with blonde hair, another with white hair and a young boy the same age with brown hair and a goofy grin on his face.

"It is him… it's him." Her cheek turned pick as she traced his face. "Akky….."

_~Deceiving the darkness, avoid the moment  
>Using the blade, Cleanse the enemy off its deed<br>Carry out the will, develop the future~_

* * *

><p><strong>Air-ship above Vale<strong>

"Master Velmón, might I ask why you wish to return home?" The white haired butler asked Juge with a polite voice.

"I need answers, I want to know something from my father, he's the only one I can talk to. If I can find my answer, my path will be clear and I can focus on becoming the heir that I am supposed to be."

"Surely that is not the true reason?"

"You know me too well Hecate." Juge smiled wryly. "I want to become strong, because there is someone I consider my friend and rival. He too wants to become the best. It's not just about the family honor anymore." Juge scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

Hecate smiled before steering past a smaller plane.

"The young master has become more like his father." He said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy – Dorm Rooms<strong>

A certain letter was crumbled, crushed, unfolded again and then incinerated.

"These guys don't learn, do they?" Yang said with a twitching eye.

"They left without saying goodbye again!" Ruby cried out.

"Hmph. I didn't expect anything from that buffoon, but even Inari... I mean Riza? It's bad influence, plain and simple." Weiss crossed her arms and pretended not to care.

"..." Blake re-read the letter before it was destroyed. One part was clearly aimed at her, and she could see Riza's hand-writing. She smiled. "Once you come back I will scold _you_ for once."

"Kirk won't like this." Jaune sighed and rubbed his hurting arms. Nora had been using it as a punching back for her overflowing curiosity. She didn't get to read the letter and was expecting to hear all the stories from LARJ's mission.

"Aren't you sad too, Jaune?" Pyrrha gave him a calm smile.

"Oh yeah, Akashi knows how to make people mad. But he gave me his contact, so I can visit him." The blond hunter laughed.

"Determination." Ren mumbled as he played with the gift he received from Juge. He had nothing to say about this development, he just accepted their decision.

Either way LARJ could expect a very mixed reception once they returned for the second semester.

_~Like an Aura Storm  
>Burning up LIKE an Aura STORM<br>Carved into the bloody lineage of destiny~_

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy - Entrance<strong>

"Akashi Mayhiro." The young Mayhiro sighed before looking to his side.

"Warmachine." The masked warrior was leaning to his side "Why are you here?"

"I'll escort you home, for Kagami's sake. Your eyes tell me that you desire power... I will teach you until your bones are creaking and you beg for it to end." His hood shook as he stepped forward. "Do you wish to train with me?"

"Yes."

"Then we have no time to waste." Nodding, Akashi followed the veteran hunter into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy – Campus<strong>

Kirk was drawing a picture of the Emerald Forest using a brush and paint. It was done quite professionally. Despite that he seemed a little unhappy. He had asked girls to model for him, but they all refused. Admittedly he hadn't asked them in the _conventional way_.

He sighed as he adjusted his shirt that was as tight as always.

"I told you already it was an accident, dear Jasna!" Suddenly Antonio's voice made the small boy look up. The well-dressed leader of AKJA was walking backwards, away from a furious Jasna.

"Like hell it was! This scarf is worth three times your life!"

"That's rather cruel..." Antonio said with a frown, but he managed to dodge the tomboy's fist all the same. The two were closing in dangerously fast and Kirk brought his picture to safety by taking it under his arm.

"The holidays are fair game again. Finally I can cut loose!" Empowered to a dangerous degree Jasna's eyes were spinning.

"I knew suppressing her instincts for so long would turn out badly..." Antonio looked at the retreating turquoise haired boy. He urged him to move on with a hand motion. Kirk nodded thankful and started to run... straight into Alexandra. The still wet paint covered her red top.

He gulped.

"..." Alexandra glared at him.

And then she picked up the painting and handed it back to him.

"I am sorry about the painting. You are not bad." Surprisingly she was not mad, but actually a little guilty. Kirk shook his head. Maybe this was a good time for a new start between them. The team exercises might have started to take effect.

And then Antonio was thrown into the black-haired girl. They rolled around and finally stopped in an awkward position. A kick with high-heels to Antonio's face separated them forcefully.

"I'm sorry Alex!" Jasna came running. "I didn't want to dirty you with Anto's body." She apologized and picked Alexandra up. Antonio's eyes were spinning. "Let's enjoy the holidays together like there is no tomorrow!" She cheered. "You can be our bag-boy pipsqueak." She said towards Kirk. He didn't dare refuse.

"Ouch... Have fun together." Anto stood up and rubbed his bruised chin.

"What are you saying? You are going to pay for the drinks!" Jasna laughed and pulled him over around the shoulder as well.

"Oh boy." He and Kirk were sweating... in anticipation of course.

_~Floating and unbreakable, bonds of pride~  
>Stand together...!~<em>

* * *

><p>Lucy, Akashi, Riza and Juge had one thing in mind as they moved towards their destination.<p>

"Wait for me everyone, I'll get stronger. Just you watch!"

**A Team too LARJ Volume 1: End**

* * *

><p><span><strong>So there it is: the Ending of 'A Team Too LARJ' Volume 1, but don't be alarmed, Volume 2 is in the works, but we're going to have a bit more time to develop the plot in me and my brother's version.<strong>

**You can be assured that a lot more fighting will be included in Volume 2 and new OC's coming in hot! On that side note, before we head towards that: we're going to be dropping some short chapters (1000- 2000 words) featuring New Characters coming to Volume 2, be sure to read them!**

**For my side, should i include the training segment before Volume 2 or reveal what they learned and developed during the main plot?**

**Anyways: Thanks for reading this chapter! Dropping a Review, Favorite or Follow goes a long way!**

**Till next time!**

**Johno 343 and Bugdevil!**


	17. Special Chapter 1

Hey Everyone Johno 343 and my brother Bugdevil came up with special Chapter for Volume 1. This chapter, among other things, delves deeper into the character Holly Cruz - a 2nd year Beacon student and one host of Beacon Radio, everyone loves her right?

But wait till you see what happens when she isn't on live broadcast~

Additionally there are a few other side-stories.

Merry Christmas and a Happy new year!

(Updated)

* * *

><p><strong>Special Arc (Omake), Chapter 1: A new hope<strong>

**Disclaimer: **The following stories and events may or may not have taken place in this or another way. Probably. Possibly. Perhaps.

**Special future Idol anti-shyness training Diary (Part 1)**

Dear Diary,

this is the first time I am writing a diary, so please bear with this inexperienced me (ehehe). My name is Holly Cruz and I'm your host at today's Beacon Radio broadcast!

Oops. That's not right. Right now I am just Holly Cruz, the second year Beacon student. Old habits die hard as they say. I'm embarrassing myself already...

The truth is I am starting this diary to keep watch over my progress for the special training I'm starting today (Super serious!). Don't tell anyone, but the shocking truth is that I am a very shy girl! Yes, I know. A radio host being shy? What's this fishy sounding story? But it's completely true. I can't even look a person into the eye without blushing. And when I am asked a question in class I barely manage to raise my voice. The teachers always scolded me for that and my classmates don't want to approach me (Sad).

In any case, this ends today! Or... at least it will start to end today... slowly, but steadily. As my mom always says: "Be assertive! Take the lead in the relationship and be the first to propose. That way the man knows his place right away!" Eh? For some reason that advice sounds really wrong when I write it down...

B-back to the training! I really racked my brain over this for weeks and now I finally came up with the omni-solution. Chop right into the crowd and get used to it until I am shy no more! Easy, but effective, right? So to grab the lion by its tail I'll start with the most crowded place of all: The Mess Hall (Dun dun duuun).

I'm not afraid. I can do this. Go Holly!

Wish me luck diary,

Holly

* * *

><p><strong>Special future Idol anti-shyness training Diary (Part 2)<strong>

Dear Diary,

...I failed (Depressed).

Please hear me out first! I at least made it to the entrance. That sounds pathetic, doesn't it? But it was really weird there. My heart was pounding and my hands were all sweaty and I was taking deep breaths to calm down. And then I extended my shaking hand towards the door-

_Whoooosh!_ The door flew wide open and a person crashed into the wall on the opposite side. It looked very painful and I think I heard the sound of bones cracking...

I was so shocked that I froze on the spot, unable to say a word.

The boy who had just made extreme contact with a wall was already getting up as if nothing happened! He looked around, rummaged through his pockets and then pulled out something round. It was of a dark color and shimmering in the light. Then the door burst open even harder (thank god it was the other door and not the one I stood behind) and a girl with really pretty long black hair appeared. She was holding guns towards the small boy and her eyes were burning like a thousand suns... or something like that.

"You dare to survive after what you did?!" She yelled at him.

"Wait Alex! Let me have some fun too." Another girl that looked rather masculine appeared behind her and she was pumping her fists with a scary expression on her face.

The small guy with turquoise hair swallowed and looked like a cornered rat. But before anyone could react another girl appeared and punched straight ahead. The small boy must have reacted in the last second, because he somehow dodged the golden fist. The wall next to him got DENTED in! I think if anyone had been hit by that fist they would be mashed potatoes (shiver).

"Take pictures of me, I don't care. Take pictures of Alex, I don't care."

"Hey!"

"...but take indecent pictures of my lil' sis and you are in for a world of pain!" The blonde girl cracked her fists. Now I saw that they were not golden, but actually she was wearing golden gauntlets.

The little boy was gulping once more and then with a swift move he threw the black ball to the ground. With a weird _swiiiiishhh _sound some sort of black gas spread around and covered my vision. I coughed several times while the other girls were yelling.

"Where did he go!?"

"I go left, you two go right!"

"He will pay for this!"

I even heard gunshots and explosions(!), but when I could finally see again everything was over. Nobody was there anymore. Obviously I was shaking like a coward and close to tears. The entrance to the Mess Hall suddenly seemed reaaaally far away... and I turned on the spot and ran back to the dorms.

I'm a failure! But I didn't know the Mess Hall was such a scary place (confused). I think I will have to prepare myself better. Maybe the Kendo club can lend me some body armor...

I'll try again tomorrow! Wish me luck diary,

Holly

* * *

><p><strong>A team too LARJ?<strong>

The four usual teams were gathered on the grass in front of Beacon Academy and engaging in a game of catch. The rules were a little modified to the extreme though.

Ruby: "Here I goooooo! _Unholy death ball of doooom!" _

She threw the ball with such speed that it caught fire and accelerated even more on its way towards Jaune's face. The ball was supposed to be caught, but if the catcher was knocked out it wouldn't count.

Jaune: "I got it, I got, I got-_BWAGONG!?"_

It hit him at the targeted area, straight between his eyes. With a magnificent arc (pun intended) he fell into the dirt. Akashi appeared right behind him and caught the ball before it could hit the ground.

Akashi: "It's not over yet!"

He was smiling while throwing the ball high into the air. Ruby had no chance of reaching so high and Juge appeared on the scene and caught it over her head.

Weiss: "Okay that's it. 20 – 18. Team Akashi, Juge, Jaune and Antonio wins."

She sounded bored.

Yang: "No way!?"

The blonde brawler looked crestfallen. They all gathered and congratulated each other or licked their wounds. Jaune was awakened by a few slaps on the cheeks. When his eyes opened he looked into the happy faces of his teammates.

Jaune: "We won?"

They nodded. Jaune pumped his fist, but Ruby crossed her arms and pouted.

Ruby: "Not fair. We weren't allowed to use our semblance... and these guys are giants!"

She pointed at the boys team. They looked at each other and shrugged.

Yang: "No, sis is right. You guys are too tall. I mean Jaune is the tallest in his team."

Jaune scratched his head and looked at Ren, Nora and Pyrrha. It was true, but Pyrrha wasn't much smaller than him.

Riza: "Same goes for Antonio."

Alexandra: "Ahem."

She stood next to her team leader and everyone looked at their heads. They were about the same height. Antonio was the only one who looked downwards and saw the big heels on his teammate's boots. Alexandra glared at him.

Alexandra: "Got something to say?"

Antonio: "Of course not. It's as you can see. We are actually about the same height."

Blake: "Your team is very unbalanced in that regard..."

She looked at Kirk and Jasna. The short-haired girl laughed.

Jasna: "I may be smaller than Anto, but I am the one with the bigger ba-"

The well dressed leader of AKJA closed her mouth with his hands.

Antonio: "What did I tell you about language, dear Jasna?"

Juge: "She is about a head shorter than him... and then there is Kirk."

Ruby's eyes sparkled and she pulled the turquoise haired boy towards her.

Ruby: "Look, look! I am _not_ the smallest of us all!"

She was extremely happy about that fact.

Akashi: "Isn't Kirk at least taller than Ruby? Here let me measure it..."

Ruby: "Nope! Look closely now..."

She grabbed Kirk's spiky hair and ruffled it down until it was hanging neatly down like her own. Everyone stared at Kirk now.

Akashi: "It's like he is a different person!"

Jaune: "You look... almost cute."

Ruby: "That's not the point! Look when his hair is down he is smaller than me."

She grinned. Juge nodded.

Juge: "His eyes only reach to her nose, so even with his hair up that much was obvious."

Lucy: "So cuuute ~~"

She threw her arms around both Ruby and Kirk's shoulders with enthusiasm and hugged them strongly.

Riza: "You are pretty small yourself Lucy."

She grinned and shook her head. Akashi patted her fox ears down with a snicker.

Weiss: "And that idiot is the tallest of us all."

She sighed. That made Juge spin around and as if he teleported, he appeared right next to Akashi. His head almost hit the young Mayhiro's in the process.

Juge: "Nonsense. I am taller."

His attitude had suddenly changed from calm to competitive.

Akashi: "I really don't care... but men in my family tend to become pretty huge, so I guess I can't help it."

He laughed confidently. Juge stood on his toes and overcame Akashi's height. That created a spark in the brown-haired boy's eyes and he also raised himself up.

Juge: "What is it? Are your genes not good enough?"

Akashi: "For a great Velmón you sure are short. I bet even Yang is taller than you."

They glared at each other and Juge pulled Yang over at her arm.

Juge: "Haha! I am taller than her, you failed. Look at how much space there is between our heads. She could only surpass me if she used hairspray to make this mountain of locks stand up like Kirk's."

He was patting on Yang's head repeatedly while talking to Akashi. With every hit her hair was glowing more. And then she finally snapped and her eyes turned red.

Yang: "On your knees servant-boy!"

Juge's knees magically hit the floor in an instant.

Akashi: "Now that you are kneeling before her you don't seem like such a big deal anymore, huh?"

Mayhiro smirked.

Yang: "You too scrawny."

Her red eyes forced Akashi into submission immediately. He was kneeling right next to Juge.

Ruby: "That proves it. Yang really is the _greatest_."

Weiss: "No competition."

Nora: "I can jump the highest!"

Ren: "…"

The rest of the group laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Special future Idol anti-shyness training Diary (Part 3)<strong>

Dear Diary,

it's me, Holly. I can now report to you that I managed to enter the Mess Hall! Wait, wait that's not all there is to it. Today was somewhat of a success (I think?). Let me tell you exactly what happened.

So I entered the lion's den with nothing but some protective armor on me (I borrowed it from the Football team). The helmet was kinda huge and obstructed my vision sometimes. The chatting around me turned into a big swirl of noise and my heart started pounding like crazy every time someone's gaze went over me. Some of them were staring! Why were they looking at me so much?! I was getting way too nervous and ran to the lunch lady as fast as I could. She was also staring at me, but her expression seemed more... bored?

"What can I do for you_ big girl_?" She asked me and her voice was really unamused. Was she staring at my body? This woman was scary too.

"E-eh? W-well maybe you could give me... some... food." My voice on the other hand got quieter with every word. Bad Holly! You have to speak up!

"Really now?" The lunch lady was now looking annoyed. She pointed at the menu. "What will it be smart-ass?"

I flinched back at her tone. What did I do wrong?

"The croquette... dish... seems nice." I gathered myself, somehow avoiding hyperventilation and ordered something.

"_Nice_ is a very subjective word." The lady said with a shrug and slammed the mushy food on my plate. After that she shushed me away to make room for the next person in line. I fled the place and turned towards my second quest.

Finding a table (haauu). My hands were shaking of course and I was really happy I didn't order soup at that moment. Every table I passed seemed to be full, or at least it looked like that (my vision was blacking out every now and then). It didn't help that everyone was looking at me like I was some sort of circus attraction! Did they know who I was? No, nobody outside of the station knows what I look like. Holly Cruz is just a name and a voice to the people. I reassured myself again and again, but they still looked at me weirdly. So I passed by almost every table in the hall until I finally hit the last row.

And there it was! A half-empty table. I seriously sighed in relief and walked over to sit down. But then I noticed why this particular part of the Mess Hall was so empty. A group of really scary people was gathered here!

On the left I saw the three girls from yesterday (the ones that shot at people and dented walls in with their fists). On the right were even more shady people. A white wearing beauty who's eyes were cold as ice while she yelled at a brown-haired boy who had some wild looking hair. A guy who was wearing a blue vest and a short white scarf instead of his school uniform and lastly a faunus girl that was throwing words at a red-head who was wearing headphones in the middle of their conversation. Generally they had an atmosphere of absolute rejection around them. How could anyone, save the scared me, enter there?!

I gulped down my fear and slowly walked towards the free area to the left. How to tackle this delinquent looking group...? There! Two less scary people were having a calm conversation at one end of the table. A black haired girl with a bow on her head and a really handsome man with well combed hair and a pendant around his neck. They looked approachable at least.

When I walked behind them I could hear snippets of their conversation.

"...I can really appreciate his works. Especially after reading act three."

"Seriously? I figured act three was the worst part about it."

"Why is that?" The man asked with surprise. Their conversation seemed really important, but I had to make a move!

"Uhm... h-hello-"

"Don't you find it just despicable how haughty and self-absorbed he wrote the last scene?" Bow girl retorted.

"Ah yes. I can see how you came to that conclusion. But this is a royal tragedy. The author wanted to capture that feeling at the very end."

"And the way he treated his faunus slaves... It makes me sick."

"M-my name is Holly and...-"

"As terrible as it may seem this was written before the human-faunus war. Back then these things were rather common. Just view it as historical continuity." The man was raising his hands placatory.

"I guess so. But he still writes like he was drunk from act two until the final scene."

There was no room to interjeeeeect! My head dropped as I was accepting this cruel fact.

Maybe I could find another seat. I looked over towards the other side. There I saw...

... a camera?

It was nothing but a camera. I couldn't even see anyone holding it, but it faced right towards me! M-maybe it was just a coincidence.

_Zoooooom_.

It zoomed at meeee! I took a few steps back in surprise and felt something hit my shoulder (which was luckily protected by the shoulder pad).

"Ouch! Dammit." A brown haired boy was falling on his behind and cursing. When he looked up he tilted his head in confusion. "Sorry... miss? I didn't want to hurt you." He said without much regret.

"N-no it was my fault..." I hastily replied and tried to help him up while still holding my food in the left hand. Needless to say I clumsily lost balance and it fell towards the floor!

Or not. The man with a white scarf had appeared next to us and held my tray in his left hand while pulling the other boy up with his right hand.

"You have to be more careful Akashi." He said scoldingly.

"Hey this race was your idea Juge!" The one named Akashi replied with a grin.

"I know." He nodded. "But that's what you get for having an early start." The competition in their eyes was somewhat breath-taking.

"Tch. And I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for hockey girl over here." He said jokingly.

Hockey girl? I looked around, but there was no sight of this mysterious person.

"That's a football outfit." Juge corrected him.

"I knew that."

"Thank you miss for stopping this idiot from cheating." He smiled at me and then got into position.

"Woah are you going to run already? I'll be first!" Akashi got into a mad sprint and the blue vested man followed behind.

I looked after them in a daze. They were kind of nice... in a weird way.

After I gathered myself again and turned back to the table it was completely empty.

"What?" I was really surprised. Then I noticed the time. "Lunch break is already oooover?!" I cried out with tears in my eyes.

And that's what happened today diary. I am not sure if this was a success or another failure. Did I do something wrong? The taste of mushy cold croquettes will now appear in my mouth every time I enter the Mess Hall...

There has to be an easier way to socialize! Those two boys seemed friendly. Maybe I should search for them. Take a first step at talking to boys.

Be brave Holly! You can do it Holly!

Wish me luck diary,

Holly

* * *

><p><strong>Travis Velmón and Warmachine<strong>

"Time to give these beasts a lesson in humility." Travis said with a cocky smile.

"**Mios** is hungry." Warmachine said with an excited voice below his mask.

"About that... you know how creepy you sound, right?"

"_C-creepy_? Is that true?" The man covered from head to toe turned towards Travis.

"Yeah, especially with that ridiculous mode where it covers your whole arm... it looks like a giant leech trying to swallow you whole. Plus razor sharp teeth inside the 'mouth'. Yep, pretty creepy. Looks almost alive."

"**Mios** only eats creatures of darkness. There's nothing unsettling about it!"

"Whatever you say..." Travis leaned his hand on _Severer_. They got back into position.

…...

They were in the middle of eliminating the normal Grimm on their way to the Cardinal Sin when Travis finally stopped.

"Okay, I was trying to ignore it, but this seriously freaks me out!" He crossed his arms and slid to a hold.

"What is it Travis Velmón? We have no time to waste!" Warmachine kept shredding the Grimm to bits with his weapon.

"That thing makes really weird noises! I just heard it slurping and howling!"

"Your imagination." The robed man said as **Mios** bit off a Beowulf's head. The weapon burped.

"It's not my imagination! This thing is alive!" He pointed at **Mios**. It immediately turned rigid.

"A case of the nerves? I would have expected more of a Velmón." Warmachine petted his weapon and whispered 'good girl'.

A vein popped on Travis' head and he pulled out _Bringrad_, his smaller ax, and threw it into the distance. It was spinning rapidly. _"Catch!"_ He yelled.

Like a spirit had overtaken Warmachine's arm he was pulled towards the flying ax and **Mios** caught it between its razor sharp 'teeth'. It brought it back to Travis and barked.

Travis and Warmachine stared at each other.

"Is this thing a pet!?"

…...

On their way to the shrine they met Tahli who was carrying two girls. The eye-patch wearing hunter slowed down to greet her, but Warmachine was faster. Pulled at his arm he was catapulted towards the dirt-blonde huntress and **Mios** barely missed her. She had dodged it through sheer reflexes.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" She glared at the masked man.

"...I think it just wanted to lick your face as a greeting." Travis said with one hand on his forehead. **Mios** whimpered.

"Eh?" Tahli's face went blank. Then Riza looked up and at the metallic arm in front of her. It suddenly started shaking and a low hissing sound could be heard. The still half-awake Riza growled back.

'Fox and dog don't get along, huh?' The one-eyed hunter thought to himself.

…...

After defeating the _Sloth_ Sin the two master hunters went back to the unconscious teens. Travis walked ahead and looked around.

"Let's take out those remaining Grimm too, so the area will be clear for a while."

"I'll take the boys, you can concentrate on the elimination." Warmachine said.

"Alright. Can you carry two people with that right arm of yours though?" He asked teasingly.

"Of course. In fact **Mios** makes it easier." He claimed.

"What do you mea- _Oh my god spit them out right this instant!_ Bad girl! Tell your... _thing_ to spit out my son!" Juge and Akashi had already half disappeared into **Mios** jaw. Only their legs were hanging out.

"Shush girl... you will get indigestion again."

"It doesn't have a stomach! Also how do two grown guys even fit into that small opening?!" Travis lost his cool and kicked **Mios **in the stomach area(?). The metal apparatus vibrated and then pulsated as if about to throw up. With an extremely disgusting sound, that made no logical sense coming from a metal thing, the two Beacon students were spat out.

"Not so rough." Warmachine said angrily.

"Don't give me that!" Travis pointed at the weapon. "This thing could have shredded them to bits." He was arguing with an inanimate object...

…...

But the vomiting party didn't stop with the two teenagers. **Mios** convulsed some more and then it spat out another object.

"Wait... are those my tea-cakes from last week!? They are still sealed... I wondered where they had disappeared to." He picked the packaging up that was somehow not damaged by all the blades. It was covered in something slimy though... Drool?

"Oh dios mio... let it all out girl." Warmachine patted his weapon. Another thing came flying out of the jaws.

"Hey that's my maintenance tool set! It's been missing since the very beginning of our journey. _Severer_ has become extremely dirty after all this blood and cutting... I really needed that. Is nothing safe from your gobbling lawnmower?!" Travis picked up his beloved tool set full of cleaning brushes and sharpeners. After that he took **Mios** by the neck(?) and glared at it. In that moment it spat out the last piece, a small shiny thing that hit Travis in the face and then landed in his remaining hand.

"Ouch! What's thi- Woah that's my _wedding ring!? _I didn't even notice it was gone..." He scratched his head and rolled the ring between his fingers.

"I wonder what that tells us about your marriage." Warmachine commented dryly.

* * *

><p><strong>Special future Idol anti-shyness training Diary (Part 4)<strong>

Dear Diary,

Haaauuuuuu.

I guess this is the part where I hug my pillow and cry myself to sleep? Cindy always tells me to let my tears out when I am sad, but Cindy is a crybaby. Not that I have any business criticizing her.

Alright I can already see this is going nowhere. I have to explain to you what happened today.

As I promised yesterday (serious) I went looking for those two boys. Beacon is pretty huge and finding two guys in this mass of people is pretty hard, but once I have set myself a goal I will go for it until the very end (proud)! My father always told me that I am good girl, because I stuck to my goals too. That's how I got to Beacon in the first place, but that's another story entirely.

Anyway after walking around campus for some time I finally found one of them. That brown hair and casual looking outfit stood out especially with his company. A blond boy with light armor and blue jeans and a small boy with turquoise hair. I knew that boy! He was the one who got attacked by the three furious girls the other day. So they knew each other?

They were heading somewhere in a hurry and looking around carefully as if they expected someone to follow them.

Now that I had seen them I could hardly run away, so I did exactly what they were apparently expecting. I sneaked after them. For your information, I'm really good at hiding my presence. It's a skill(?) every shy girl develops after some time. I don't want to brag, but at this point I could probably sneak up on a veteran martial artist while wearing frilly pink clothes! N-not that I ever wanted to wear such a sparkly outfit before... (ehehe).

But it was a little strange. They were heading for the gym. Well that wasn't the strange part, the really curious thing is that they headed for the locker rooms. And even that wasn't so surprising, but it was the girl's changing room they stopped at! They sat down against that wall apparently exhausted, because they really sank down and leaned against each other. It might have looked like they tried to check every direction too.

I sneaked towards them unable to raise my voice I just had to try to get close enough so they could hear my quiet words.

"Everything clear." The blond guy said.

"You sure, Jaune? I don't want to get flanked by some stray girl in the middle of the... _operation_." He stressed the last word like they do in action movies.

"Kirk is a pro at this, just trust him." Jaune replied.

The small boy nodded and adjusted the lens of his camera. So this was the camera that was staring at me yesterday! If it was his then he was really good at hiding too. I am kind of impressed.

"So when will the herd arrive?" The boy named Akashi asked.

"5 minutes." Kirk said with a quiet voice. He was almost at _my_ level of quietness.

The boys leaned together and looked through the windows. It was relatively high up, but they had prepared boxes to stand on.

"Alright let's recall the mission. Jaune is the lookout and I will hold Kirk on my shoulders so he can take the goods."

"I will use the cry of the goshawk if anyone approaches." Jaune continued.

"Pictures." Kirk finished.

"Purrrrfect." Akashi nodded with a pleased expression.

I didn't really get their plan at all, but apparently they were going to take pictures of animals. A herd and a goshawk? I am not sure if birds gather in herds. I never met bird photographers before, maybe that's their business talk.

As they sat down in wait for their prey (why were they not looking at the trees?) I finally managed to get close. Akashi sighed and closed his eyes in anticipation.

"Waiting is the worst part." Jaune said.

"That's right. Then let's talk about something interesting." Akashi smiled.

"Girl's underwear."

"Good idea Kirk!"

What?! I didn't know boys were so openly talking about these delicate topics. I could never join such a conversation.

"Let's not get into the gritty details here, no use talking about ribbons and frills already. The basics are important." Akashi raised his index finger. "Which color is best?"

"Blue." Kirk immediately answered.

"Nice. I am a fan of red actually." Akashi patted the little guy on the shoulder. "And you Jaune?"

"I-I-I'm not so sure. I don't really mind that much..."

"Come on, man! You must have a preference."

Jaune gulped. "P-pink?"

"Woaaaah! So fancy. Why are you shining so bright today Jaune? I think I have to avert my eyes hahaha." He laughed.

Kirk on the other hand stroked his camera with a serious expression. Then he nodded.

"W-what about... uh... w-white?" I whispered.

"White?" The three crossed their arms in thought. "Actually... yeah. No reason to deny the basics."

"Pure."

"It's so standard it's almost the indisputable victor."

They all nodded.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH!?" And then they suddenly jumped up in shock and pointed at me as if I was a ghost. I jerked back too and hid my face.

"T-trouble ahead captain! We have been infiltrated!" Jaune lost his cool.

"How could she slip by your defenses so easily lieutenant?!"

Kirk flailed his camera around while sweating.

"Th-this is a most unexpected turn of events. Abandon the operation right now!" Akashi yelled and pointed towards the escape route.

Then voices of girls could be heard from inside the dressing room.

"Hey did you just hear a guy scream outside?"

"I heard it too. Weiss let's take a look."

"Do you always carry those guns with you Alex...?"

The three boys eyes turned white and their faces pale.

"Time to make our professional escape, right Kirk? ...Kirk?" The turquoise haired boy had already disappeared into the distance.

"Traitoooooor!" Akashi yelled after him with manly tears of anger in his eyes. "Come on we'll book it too Jaune." He grabbed the blond's arm and started running.

Now I come to the very embarrassing part...

I was scared at their sudden screaming and that's why I was sitting on the grass hiding my face, but I was in a rather... problematic position, blocking the escape route with my body. The two boys who started running away tripped over me instantly and landed face first on the floor. B-but the one called Jaune fell weirdly and his hand landed on my... on my... uuuuugh... N-nevermind!

The next second some of the girls appeared at the scene and I saw their glares between my fingers. If death had a facial expression it was probably like theirs at that moment.

"So you pigs assault a girl..."

"...in broad daylight..."

"...in front of our dressing room?"

It was all a misunderstanding but my brain was overheating because of the weirdly placed hand so I didn't say anything.

Akashi and Jaune robbed away until they hit a wall.

"H-hey Weiss! This is a misunderstanding-"

"It's hard to misunderstand these boxes in front of the dressing room, the camera next to you and Jaune's lecherous hands all at once." The girl with a scar over her eye retorted with an icy voice.

"C-camera?" Akashi asked and then he found it lying on the ground next to him. "Why did you let go of it Kiiiirk!?"

"I will accept this as a confession." She said while preparing her rapier weapon. Was it called _Myrtenaster_? Everyone knew Weiss Schnee and now I could see first hand why she was called_ Ice Queen._

"Jaune... I am disappointed." A red haired girl in armor said with a sad expression.

"C-come on Pyrrha, I wasn't spying on the girls or anything. That would be wrong." He said flimsily.

"Are you okay?" A short-haired girl with a red cape came to my side and held out her hand. "I'm Ruby. Please forgive those guys. We are sorta... acquainted." She said apologetically. I took her hand and shook my head vigorously.

"They are not..." I wanted to say guilty, but the cruel massacre happening behind Ruby's back made it hard to speak.

"And now to get my hands on that little piglet. This is his camera no doubt." Another short haired girl said while playing with the mentioned camera.

Later the girls brought me to Miss Goodwitch and we talked about the 'assault', but I didn't manage to say much. It was all a misunderstanding and I am at fault. Those three birdwatchers where punished (executed?) because of me.

I am sorry for being so useless and shy. I have to get over my flaws! I will have to find those boys and apologize tomorrow.

Wish me luck diary,

Holly

* * *

><p><strong>Special future Idol anti-shyness training Diary (Part 5)<strong>

Dear Diary,

today was another embarrassing failure. Not as terrible as yesterday, but I still want to slap myself with Cindy's plush animals... It's not like I want to really hurt myself (they are fluffy). Oh, I didn't mention that yet, did I? Cindy is one of my roommates. We are an all-girls team. And as chance has it we are also all part of the Beacon Radio club. Though I am the only hostess from our team. There are three hosts in total and the other two are just so confident! I have to admit I'm a little envious...

Back to the topic. As I mentioned yesterday I wanted to apologize to the three boys who's lives I ruined so thoughtlessly (guilty). Today is a Sunday, so I could start my search from the morning already! So where would you expect most people to come through, generally speaking? You are just a diary, so you wouldn't know, right (laugh). There is a square in the middle of Beacon that connects every part and wing of the Academy. It's really huge and there is some sort fountain and monument in it. Either way these are the crossroads of fate, everyone walks by here at least once a day. Sorry for being dramatic ~

There were so many people walking by here that I couldn't very well stand in the open, so I hid behind some bushes. They were softer than I expected! It wasn't long before a person I'd wanted to see appeared from the dormitories. It wasn't any of the three boys I wanted to apologize to, but instead the blue vested guy from the Mess Hall. He was Akashi's _rival_ or something? I think his name is Juge. I heard a lot of variations over the day...

To be honest I wasn't sure how to approach this man. He was sitting near the fountain checking his scroll for something and he looked so immersed that I felt like every word from me could ruin the painting like scene. After a while a red-haired girl appeared and sat down next to him. She was wearing headphones. The weird part is that they were just sitting there, not even exchanging a single word! The girl was listening to whatever and Juge was just reading. Then, very secretly, the girl placed something next to Juge and stood up. She walked away slowly and as auspiciously as possible. Just what was this about? When I looked back at Juge the package had disappeared.

While I was waiting in my comfy hiding place I noticed another girl approaching the young man. It was that blonde girl with the fists of steel! Did every single weird person here know each other...? She approached him casually and then rubbed his head playfully. He looked up and greeted her, but I could not understand them very well, because of the fountain.

"...doing... servant-boy?"

"...job for... secret."

Servant-boy? Secret job? I don't really understand even now. The blonde started to talk more vigorously.

"You wanna... at the... you can't refuse!"

Mafia tactics!? Juge smiled stiffly, probably scared to death! Or at least I think so... actually he looked just amused. He must have nerves of steel! If this scary girl threatened me I would just faint.

"Sorry Yang... tomorrow?" He answered calmly. The blonde girl named Yang looked disappointed. She shrugged and walked away at a steady pace.

This is so frustrating! I needed to get closer to understand. I had already forgotten about Akashi and co. Now my radio journalist sense had taken over completely. This story was smoking hot! I tactical rolled out of the bushes (at least I did in my head, but rolling around with a skirt is super embarrassing, so instead I just walked out of it) and hid behind a lamp-post. Next I advanced towards the fountain from Juge's blind spot. I was now sitting on the opposite part of the fountain's edge and he had his back turned to me. Perfect.

Not much later yet another girl appeared. She was also blonde and had long hair, but hers was not as wild. She also had fox ears. A faunus with white light clothes.

"Juge, where is Lucy?"

"She left here a while ago. I don't know where she went."

"What's she up to this time...?" The girl asked with a sigh. "I will find her. You stay here as a lookout, understood?"

She was ordering him around too?

"Sure." He said and waved her goodbye.

The next girl appeared.

"Juuugey! Do you have the goods? You better say yes!" That girl was... Ruby. I met her yesterday. She sounded very confident.

"Here they are." He passed her the package from before.

"Sniff sniff. Mhmmm ~ Just as expected. Good job, servant-boy."

"Please don't call me that. Yang is bad enough." He said with a frown.

So this innocent looking girl was part of the blonde's organization? Looks really can be deceiving. This man was some sort of middleman who exchanged goods between two organizations. The plot thickened!

"Sorry. Yang just always sounds so happy when she says it. Well see ya!" She turned around, but then spun back again. "Oh and if you see Weiss... don't tell her about this. She will punish me again." Now the small girl seemed a little timid.

"Got it."

Weiss Schnee was involved... just how?

After Ruby left a few minutes later...

"Speak of the devil." Juge mumbled.

"Is that any way to greet a person?" Weiss Schnee retorted. She sat down next to him in a high class pose and waited.

And waited some more.

"Tell me already!"

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb. I know that Ruby gets her goods from Lucy. Where did she go?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Juge replied calmly.

Nerves of steel! He just resisted the all-encompassing power of the Schnee company. Weiss must have been here to bust this criminal conglomerate on orders of her father. And Juge just flatly lied to her face!

"...you know I could tell you one of Yang's weaknesses." She said with an evil grin.

"...mrm..." Juge groaned. He couldn't help but look up from his scroll.

Wait what? So he wanted to have a trump card against his own employers? Was he secretly a double agent? What a daring man. My heart was pounding in anticipation.

"Fine." he finally said. "She went towards the east wing. So what is this secret weakness about?"

"Here I will text it to you over scroll... done. Right now I have no time to waste." Weiss stood up and started running.

Ruby didn't go to the east wing at all! He just played her like fiddle! I was squirming on my seat from the pressure.

Later yet again a girl appeared. Strange how he only had female contacts...

"Ren?" Was the very short question from this orange haired girl. Was it a code word of sorts?

"Library." Juge replied without even looking up.

"Thanks Jugey ~" She patted him on the shoulder and left.

There were many more such encounters over the span of the day, but one particular was also interesting.

Miss Glynda Goodwitch herself approached middleman Juge!

"Mr. Velmón."

"Good day professor Goodwitch." He said politely and looked up. The sun was already very low on the sky, close to sunset, but not fully there yet.

"I have heard about you... and your situation."

"Oh?"

"I hate to ask this of you, but could you please tell me the location of professor Mayhiro?" Ms. Goodwitch looked visibly exhausted.

"Akashi's sister." Juge cupped his chin. "I think she went towards Vale. Something about a drink with a _special someone_."

"That insufferable woman..." She slapped her riding crop on the stone. "This is strictly between us, understood?"

"Of course." Juge said with a slight bow.

Even the professors are part of his secret web of informants and customers?!

After Ms. Goodwitch left and the sunset started, Juge finally stood up and stretched.

"You can come out of hiding now." He said all of a sudden. My heart stopped. How did he sense me? My sneaking skills are maxed out! But now that I was found out I had to make something up.

I walked out of hiding and looked down on my feet.

"H-hello..."

"I wonder why you were sitting here all this time. Do you need something from me?" He asked with a friendly voice.

Need something? Like a... favor? Info. I don't want to get involved in this shady business!

Adrenaline was rushing through my body and my vision blacked out.

"U-uh-hm the truth is... in reality... I mean I... you... we..." I stuttered badly.

Now Juge seemed a little nervous too.

"No need to rush. If there is something... I mean... I will wait." He said and I think I saw a tinge of red on his face while he averted his eyes.

Waiiiiiit, did he misunderstand? I am not even sure if he is a secret agent or anything, but this set-up, this atmosphere... doesn't it kinda seem like I want to confess to him?!

"Noooooo!" I burst out from embarrassment. "I-I-I just wanted to ask you... where is the closest restroom!"

Argh.

Worst.

Lie.

Ever.

Juge stared at me with an empty expression. He looked to the left where a sign pointing at a restroom was hanging. He looked to the right where a sign for another restroom was hanging. This was the connecting square of Beacon. Every road led to everything, including restrooms.

He pointed me towards the closest one.

"You should have just asked me 8 hours ago." He said with a hint of pity in his voice.

Noooooooooooooooooo! I ran away with tears of embarrassment running down my face.

And that's why I want to slap myself with Cindy's plush bunny. I think instead of getting less shy I just embarrassed myself even more the last few days. I just want to give up (crying). The Radio Station is so much more comfy and save...

I have to try... harder...

Holly

* * *

><p><strong>Nora and Alex - Secret Agents (Part 1)<strong>

Nora: "Aleeeeeex!"

Alexandra: "N-nora? What is it?"

The black-haired girl looked up from her studies. The short-haired hyper girl had suddenly burst into team AKJA's room.

Nora: "I need your expertise, your style and most of all: your guns!"

Alex: "I don't under-"

Before she could finish her sentence the orange haired girl grabbed her arm and pulled her through the hallways. They finally stopped at the corner of the library.

Alex: "What is it...?"

Nora: "Ssshhh ~"

She put a finger to her lips and signaled Alex to be quiet. Together they peeked around the corner. There on a wooden chair Ren was sitting, reading intently in a huge book.

Alex: "Lie Ren? Why did you drag me here..."

Nora: "Ren is acting suspicious. I just know he is hiding something from me. Nobody hides from Nora!"

She squinted her eyes like they did in movies. Alexandra stared at the black haired boy, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Alex: "I see... so what exactly has that to do with me?"

Nora: "You totally look like one of those secret agents in movies. Just look at your style and those guns. Help me uncover Ren's dirty secrets, pretty please!"

She was grinning pleadingly and it was impossible to refuse such a face. Alex sighed and then nodded.

Alex: "Whatever. I wasn't really busy anyway."

Nora: "Greaaat-o! Let's go."

She jumped to the ground and crawled over it like a lizard. It looked extremely comical and was hiding her about as well as a neon sign saying '_I am sneaking!_'

Alex sighed again. She grabbed the armored girl by her collar and pulled her back into cover.

Nora: "What-what-what?!"

Alex: "You are too suspicious. Watch and learn."

The long-haired girl leaned against the stone wall and peeked around the corner. Then with swift movements she did a cartwheel to the next cover behind a bookshelf. She ducked under an opening where books had been taken out and sneaked to the back of the shelf. Then she climbed up a ladder leaning against it and reached the wooden top of the shelf. With a long jump she moved to the next row of shelves and then tip-toed to the edge of the nearest to the target. Very carefully she grabbed one of the cords above that lead to the huge chandeliers and climbed through the chains and the glass parts without making a sound. When she finally stopped over the target, Ren, she looked down to check out what he was reading.

Alex: "Dead... Fantasia?"

She read the title. This was a novel of the adventure category. Just a normal book.

Nora: "That. Was. So coooool!"

The orange-head suddenly yelled. She ran over to Ren and pointed upwards.

Nora: "Ren, Ren did you see her? She's a real secret agent ~"

Her laugh was especially loud in the quiet library. Everybody looked up. Alex blushed and held her skirt tightly.

Ren: "Nora? What are you doing here? Is that..."

His eyes were focusing on the black haired girl above. With a dive-kick she landed on the table and then jumped down. Her body was shaking in embarrassment as everybody stared at her.

Alex: "What are you looking at?!"

She yelled at them and gave them the iciest glare she could muster. They hastily avoided looking at her and the librarian appeared to quiet her down. Instead of waiting for the lecture Alex grabbed Nora and pulled her out of the library.

Alex: "What the hell, Nora? This was supposed to be a sneaking mission! You can't just go to the target and reveal your partner!"

Nora: "Ahaha sorry! I forgot about the mission when I saw you do sick cartwheels ~"

Alex: (So she forgot about it instantly!?)

Nora: "Ren was just reading a novel after all. Looks like we will have to stalk him some more."

She was serious. Alex facepalmed and turned away.

Alex: "I am not getting involved in this any further. The last thing I need is a reputation as a stalker."

Nora: "Awwww pleaaase don't leave me! I want to become an agent too. Teach me your ways 00Alex!"

Alexandra: "….."

Could it harm to help this girl a little bit more?

* * *

><p><strong>Special future Idol anti-shyness training Diary (Part 6)<strong>

Dear Diary,

before I tell you about today's events I should probably fess up. Since the very beginning I neglected to tell you why I started this training (ominous). Sure, being shy is troublesome and people never notice me in a good way, but I really don't mind that much. The truth is that my general shyness is only minor compared to my stage fright! If it's hard to talk to people then it's absolute hell to stand on stage and be the total focus of attention...

Why am I talking about standing on stage? Here comes my true reason for all this training to conquer my weakness. Since I was a little girl I wanted to be a singer! Or even a pop idol. I know that many girls have that dream and I know that much more talented people fail on the road of stardom, but still... is it wrong to dream on even now?!

The Radio Station was the closest to sharing my feelings with everyone through my voice as I could get. I just can't bring myself to sing. Am I good enough? What are they thinking? Will my song truly touch their soul? These questions chase me in my mind.

Every Friday after our last broadcast I wander around the Academy. Most of the time I end up on the rooftop staring at the sunset. It's like the inside of my heart is projected outwards and slowly embraced by the mountains. Only then can I release my song. Nobody is there around those times, in this desolated place that I chose as my stage. It's a great relief and I feel like I can release all my pent up frustrations and desires at once!

Today I did it again. I spread my wings and let loose. Today's song was about my training and about all the people I encountered. It was a song that I came up with on the spot as always and it was probably not that good. My lyrics are always childish and my voice is too high or at other times too low. But without an audience to please I don't feel any restraints. My feelings aren't perfect and my song is the manifestation of those imperfect emotions.

Before I noticed a long time had passed. The sunset had left and a mild night sky enveloped the world. Over the sound of my own voice I had blended out everything else. That's exactly why I was so surprised when I turned around.

Two people were sitting there leaned against the the wall next to the exit.

My mouth stood open as I was totally frozen in shock. My back leaned against the cool metal railing.

They both stood up in what seemed to be slow motion and then the light of the stars and the moon revealed their faces. The right one was the boy named Akashi and the left one was the mysterious Juge.

"...!" My voice wouldn't come out at all. Both of them were looking in my direction and then Akashi shrugged while Juge rubbed his neck.

"Sorry for sneaking up on you like this." He said apologetically.

"I wouldn't call it that. When I arrived here I made a lot of noise, you know? You were really... into it." Akashi smiled at me.

"W-why-..." My voice broke.

"We heard your song. It drew us towards you." They both nodded.

My song? How was that even...?

"It was really beautiful!" Now Akashi took a step forward and clutched his fists while holding them up excitedly.

"It touched my soul." Juge added while crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"R-really?" I asked in disbelief. It was like in a dream. They had heard my song... and they praised it! Only my parents and my uncle ever listened to my music. I could never tell if they were just polite, but these total strangers... what would they gain from deceiving me?

But even then...

"Absolutely!" Akashi interrupted my thoughts. "I want to hear more of it. Right Juge?"

"Indeed." They both seemed so sure of themselves and of their opinion.

I folded my hands before my chest and looked down on the cold stone floor. Something warm trickled down the left half of my face. Eh? Was I crying? I don't remember anymore.

"I am sorry." I finally manged to squeeze out.

"Huh? For what?"

"Because of me you got punished by the girls." I said while looking at Akashi.

"What's that?... oh that was you back then? Don't misunderstand, that was all on us!" He waved his hands and denied me strongly.

"But you were just bird watching... and yet they accused you of such terrible things!" I insisted.

"Kuh..." Akashi turned his head away from me and looked troubled. "Y-yeah bird watching..."

"Akashi..." Juge squinted his eyes while looking at the other boy.

"Let's just forget about that incident! If I say it was our own fault then it is just that, got it?" He regained his spirit and pointed at himself.

"You really are something else." Juge mumbled.

"B-but I eavesdropped on your secret meetings, M-mr. Juge!"

"Meetings? Mister?" Juge had a questioning look on his face. Then he smirked. "Is that what it looked like to you? It seems I gave the wrong impression, my apologies." He raised his hands apologetically.

"Eh?"

"I was just doing a job given to me by a professor. It was nothing serious. Those meetings were all per chance."

In my mind I tried to piece together what they said, but in the end I think they were just trying to be nice. They must be really kindhearted people! Now I felt even more guilty.

"Well you already seem to know our names, but let's introduce ourselves anyway, alright Juge?" Akashi prompted. Juge nodded.

"My name is Akashi Mayhiro, first year and soon number one student in Beacon!"

"I'm Juge Velmón, heir to the Velmón clan and future number one student here at Beacon!"

They both introduced themselves at the same time, with the same passion. It was kind of overwhelming!

"Y-you both will be the top student?" I wondered.

"Wrong! Only I will reach the top."

"You wish!"

The both of them went into a stare lock and sparks were flying around.

"Please d-don't fight...!" I exclaimed weakly. They both instantly stopped to my surprise.

"Now that we told you our names..."

"...please grace us with yours."

For rivals they sure were good at finishing each others sentences...

I nodded. "I'm Holly Cruz."

"The radio host?" Akashi jerked back in surprise.

"I knew that voice was familiar, but it's still different in real life."

Their stares made my face go hot and I turned my back to them.

"Not trying to be rude here, but you are quite different from your usual self." His voice revealed some sort of doubt I think.

"I-it's true! This is the real me." I suddenly yelled out for some reason. I couldn't stop myself anymore. "This shy girl that nobody notices! The one who always has trouble to speak to her own classmates! This girl with a dream of singing on stage one day can't even properly release a single note when somebody is looking... All my training to overcome my weakness... and nothing has changed... _That's_ me...!" I was breathing heavily after shouting so much. Why was I breaking apart like this? In front of total strangers too... If there was a hole in front of me I would have surely jumped into it.

The boys went quiet for some time.

And then...

"That's an admirable dream." Juge was the first to talk.

"What...?" I spun around.

"It's really great how you fight so hard to make it come true. That's why you were approaching us, total strangers. To overcome your shyness, right?" Akashi tapped his temple.

"You were wrong about one part though." Now they both closed in on me.

"We _have_ noticed you! Your song has reached us and we were looking at you while you were shining brightly."

W-what was wrong with them? Why were they staring at me, why were they saying such awfully kind words? If they did that I...

"Woah! Please don't cry!" Akashi flailed around.

This time I was really crying and it wouldn't stop with one tear either. After a while the flood stopped and my eyes were dried.

"Thank you... for those words." I whispered and rubbed my eyes.

"But are words really enough for you?" Suddenly Juge came closer and grabbed my hand.

My from the crying relieved face was now getting hot again and I started shaking. Why was he grabbing my hand (blush)?

"I... but... th-what?" I stumbled over my own tongue.

"Let go of her!" Akashi slapped Juge's hands away and coughed. "What he is trying to say is that we want to do more than just give you our words."

"Your song was so beautiful, your determination so inspiring." Juge and Akashi both pointed at me.

"**Let us support you!" **They exclaimed in full synchronization.

My mind blanked out. I can't really recall what happened after that, diary. Sorry for stopping at the important part, but it was really a lot to take in.

All I know is that I can't give up on my training just yet.

I'll keep fighting until I've reached my dream.

Wish me luck diary,

Holly

* * *

><p><strong>Supporting my sweet Holly's training! Diary! (Part 1?)<strong>

Yo Diary!

It's me Akashi Mayhiro. This is the first time I ever wrote a diary, but it already feels so smooth, don't ya think?

Anyway let's get to something more interesting. The last week was quite eventful as I have come to expect in this Academy. It's pretty fun, but also kinda stressful (wiping my forehead here). I am definitely not the only one who feels like that.

Kirk almost died on Monday after trying to sneak a peek at the girls under the table in the middle of lunch. The little guy is pretty good, but not that good!

The next day he didn't even show his face at lunch, though I could swear I've seen his camera around? Anyway, that's when I first encountered her. Not that I had realized immediately. Juge and I had this nice idea for a race, but I ran into someone. She was wearing a hockey outfit I think. Or was it...? Doesn't matter! What's important is that I met Holly. Not that I knew who she was back then. Didn't pay much attention to her at all.

But I am convinced that it was fate now!

The next day Jaune, Kirk and I went on a mission. It was very tricky and we had prepared it for a long time. Too bad it didn't work out as planned. I once again ran into Holly, but this time not as literally. So we got kinda found out by the girls and really beat up a lot and that's why I didn't remember Holly at all, but now it's all back. I didn't see her face then either, because she hid it, really strange that.

And then on Friday it happened. I was sleeping under a tree after I escaped the lessons and the others. Sometimes I just need some alone time, you know? It was pretty late when I woke up and the sunset sure was pretty. While yawning to myself I heard a sweet sound from afar.

I mean it. It was so sweet and warm that it could have send me back to dreamland immediately! I couldn't hear the lyrics, but this melody was more than enough to peak my curiosity. So I ran towards the source, taking a few staircases and stopping only to listen more closely. When I finally reached the rooftop of one building I saw the slender figure of the singer.

I am not the poetic type, but at that moment I felt like writing a poem to describe my impressions. Silver hair fluttering in the wind she stood there, singing on top of her lungs and raising her arms above. With the red sky and the rest warmth of the day it was just so... incredible.

I think I fell in love with the song right there.

She sang about a lot of things, they seemed so normal, yet so sublime.

I almost tripped and kicked the railing really loudly, but Holly didn't notice me at all.

I ended up leaning against the wall and listening to the whole thing. Sometime later Juge also appeared and we listened to it together. What was he doing there? I don't really care.

All that mattered was her great song.

After it had turned dark and the last bits of her song had been send into the air she finally stopped and turned towards us.

Needless to say she was surprised!

I will be honest with you, diary. Holly is a real beauty. I mean it. She is just so incredibly cute! Her silver hair reaches down to her waist, her hands are so small and her body slender. Yet her curves are just right... hey don't judge! I'm just a guy.

Those hair accessories that were woven into her side bangs were super well made. And her emerald eyes were staring at us.

The rest is really confusing so let's just say we both swore to support her! Uhm... I guess that was too fast? She basically wants to become a singer and damn she has all the qualities to become a star. Her shyness is adorable, but also something that needs to be overcome. Here _I _come into play.

I will support this sweet girl in her training as best as I can.

So since that day I am tagging along with Holly and giving suggestions.

But one thing bothers me...

_Why is that idiot Juge following us?!_ This is my job. Doesn't he already have Yang and Riza? Get your hands off my sweet Holly. Can't you see that she is not ready for your tactless flirting? Just how much of a playboy does he want to be!?

I will have to show him who can support Holly better... even if it means using force.

Let's rock diary!

Akashi

* * *

><p><strong>Diary in the name of recording our progress (Part 1?)<strong>

Dearest mother,

I am aware that this is a diary, but as you taught me it is best to always write as if it was addressed to you to keep my language and my style in check. A wise suggestion indeed.

Allow me to report to you about something very important to me.

Recently I encountered a fair maiden. It has been several times in the short span of four days. Coincidence? I think not.

First I encountered her in the dining hall. I was engaging in friendly strife with one of my teammates, Akashi Mayhiro, when we encountered a girl wearing a football outfit. It was out of place and immediately grabbed hold of my attention, but due to Akashi's early start I was forced to put it out of my mind.

I obviously won the race as you would no doubt demand of me.

Two days later I was tasked with taking notes of the traffic around the central square of Beacon by professor Nord (the professor for social studies). I have no lectures with him, but he still approached me, so I could hardly decline. For that purpose I took a central position and used an analyzing software on my scroll. A lot of teammates and friends appeared that day and asked me for help. It is a central crossroad after all, so that shouldn't come as a surprise.

Soon I noticed a presence behind me, but I didn't think much of it at first, as I felt no malicious intent. At the end of my mission I finished up and asked for them to reveal themselves.

I was very surprised at what I saw. A graceful beauty had revealed itself before my eyes!

You are aware that I don't sway in front of looks, but my heart was clutched at this shy expression and the general atmosphere. She had been watching me for so long... waited until we were alone and now she was embarrassed to tell me something...

I admit I made false assumptions, maybe out of overconfidence. I am very ashamed.

In the end it was just a misunderstanding.

Yet even on the next day her image would not leave my mind. Her voice had reminded me of something, but it would elude my memory every time.

After giving the results to professor Nord following lectures I was on my way back to the dorms when I heard her voice again. It was not in my mind like all the other times since yesterday, but from somewhere above. The melody was so soft and delightful that I felt drawn to it instantly.

Thus I hunted it down until I reached the fateful rooftop.

Akashi was already sitting there. 'Why?', I wondered. But now it seems obvious. Nobody could ignore Ms. Cruz's song. And neither could I ignore the image in front of me.

Silver hair shining in the evening sun, swaying in the wind.

Slender arms stretched towards the sky, reaching for the world above.

And a voice... so strong... so emotional... that it touches a person's heart.

To cut to the chase, I was enamored with this song. Her song.

When we confronted her she was showing her incredible kindness. She worried so much about such banalities. How could I not want to give my strength to such a fair maiden?

I swore to her that she had my support in the name of our clan. You know how much weight such a promise has of course. Seeing to this girl's dreams is just as important to me as my own.

For a dream shared is all the more desirable.

Following this grand evening I accompanied Ms. Cruz every now and then. Giving advice and supporting her are no trouble at all.

Only one thing is nagging on my mind...

Why is that buffoon Akashi barging into our holy mission?! Doesn't he already have Weiss and Lucy? Just how greedy can one man get?

Either way I will continue my efforts... even if it means disposing of the bothersome factors.

As always yours truly,

Juge Velmón

* * *

><p><strong>Nora and Alex – Secret Agents (Part 2)<strong>

Last time on "Nora and Alex – Secret Agents" the beautiful spy Alexandra had been contacted by her genius partner Nora. She told her about a shady underground deal going down in the catacombs of wisdom between the criminal organization led by notorious villain Lie Ren and some unknown new evil. After incredible agent stunts and the help of her trusty partner Nora, Alexandra uncovered the truth behind the case...

Alex: "There was nothing. Ren was just reading a book."

She sighed. What was with that dubious intro anyway?

Nora: "I am 120% sure that Ren is hiding something from me! Just look at his hair. So suspicious."

Alex: "His hair is the same as always..."

Nora: "Don't be silly. Look at that one strand that's standing up a little bit."

Alex: "Isn't that just bed hair...?"

Nora: "Oooh!"

She looked as if her spirit had just been enlightened.

Alex: "Don't you 'Oooh' me! Are you telling me there are absolutely no hints?!"

She rubbed her hands over her face.

Nora: "There is definitely something. I can't really explain, but... it's his aura? I can just feel that something is off!"

Nora crossed her arms with a disgruntled expression.

Alexandra was looking at her without much energy, but she had promised to help and she wouldn't go back on a promise. However one looked at it, this seemed to be nothing more than one of Nora's delusions again. They were probably wasting their time here...

Nora: "Aha! I remembered. Ren always disappears around noon for about an hour and whenever I ask him he just says 'It's nothing'. Soooo suspicious!"

The gun wielding beauty cupped her chin with her hand. That was actually more of a lead than expected. It was at least a little unusual.

Alex: "Fine. We will tail him today around noon then. Maybe we can find out about his... suspicious behavior."

And as she said a few hours later the duo tailed the green wearing student. He didn't notice them, so they were doing quite well. Nora was a little too hyperactive, but Alexandra managed to hold her down.

Alex: "Look, if you want to be sneaky the most important part is to be quiet. Never make noise and always stay out of the target's vision."

Nora nodded silently, mainly because her mouth was held shut by her instructor.

Alex: "And don't act suspicious. If others see you tailing someone they might inform your target. So act natural..."

Nora: "Got it! Heeey Ren, what are you doing-YIPES!"

Alex immediately grabbed the orange haired girl at her collar and wrestled her down.

Alex: "Not THAT natural! I just said you can't reveal yourself to the target!"

While looking over her shoulder to check if the young man had noticed she almost choked Nora. After the air was clear they advanced towards their goal again. As sneaky as was possible with Nora around they followed Ren to his destination. It was the entrance gate of Beacon.

Alex: "What is he doing here?"

She wondered. Nora raised her hand and a light-bulb appeared over her head.

Nora: "Ren is... _leaving Beacon_!? Nooo, please don't give up Ren! We need youu-"

She started running towards him, but Alex tripped Nora's legs and she hit the ground face first. Nora's assumptions aside, the young hunter was acting weird. He was looking back and forth as if he expected someone to tail him. He was right of course, but they were too well hidden for him to know. Alex genuinely felt suspicious of him now. Another person appeared, just out of view. Even when Alex leaned strongly to the right she couldn't see them.

Ren: "...do you have it?"

?.?.?: "Yes. Do you want me to give it to you right now?"

Ren: "No. That can wait until next week. I am in your debt."

?.?.?: "It's fine. Still I have to wonder, why do you want this _dangerous_ thing? My family has tons of it, but we also have a militia which uses them."

Ren: "It's for a certain someone. I need to end this once and for all. It will blow her away."

?.?.?: "Sounds messy. I won't clean up behind you, just so you know."

Ren: "Don't worry. After next week there won't be a mess to worry about anymore."

Nora & Alex: "….."

The agent duo gulped. That was indeed a suspicious exchange. After they were done talking Ren and the mysterious person parted. The hunter was walking back to the main hall while the other person had left the scene behind the gate.

Nora: "R-r-ren wants to 'blow someone away'..."

Alex: "…with something _dangerous_ from the militia."

Their eyes met.

Nora: "He wants to kill someone!"

Alex: "Wait! This must be a misunderstanding..."

Yet she had no better explanation. It was supposed to get messy. From her experience that meant nothing good. Could Lie Ren truly have such dark intentions? They would find out next week.

* * *

><p><strong>Special future Idol anti-shyness training Diary (Part 7)<strong>

Dear Diary,

It's me Holly Cruz, Beacon Radio's top host!

Sorry sorry, I didn't want to sound too confident there (laugh). Cindy and Amanda would probably stare at me if I randomly shouted that too. They've been asking me where I go all the time, but really I can't even tell them. It's a new place and new people everyday.

Since Akashi and Juge are supporting me occasionally a lot has changed. I feel like I am being pulled by the hand over the local festival. It's great and yet somewhat stressful (wiping sweat).

Today we went outside and into the crowds of other students. If I had been alone it would have given me a heart attack to be surrounded by so many people and I would probably have hyperventilated or something embarrassing, but Juge and Akashi split the groups around me and pushed anyone out of the way who walked through our path... I feel like we were kinda missing the point?

Later I was introduced to the two's teammates. They are a mixed team of two guys and two girls. First let me describe the more mature looking _Riza Inari_. She is a faunus with cute fox ears and a incredibly fluffy tail! (I touched it. It's even better than Cindy's plush animals.) But you should try to avoid playing around with it too much or she will get angry... not that a diary would want to touch it anyway (ehehe).

I must say Riza is beautiful, has a great figure and is so confident. I wish I had even a fracture of her strength! And even though I was playing around with her tail she didn't throw me out the window like she did with Lucy. She is very kind.

Ah_ Lucy Stripes_! That's the other member of team LARJ and their leader. She is a cute red-head with an aura that says 'Cuddle me'. She really loves music, so we connected easily. It's surprising how far her range in bands and genres goes. You don't see many teenagers listening to _Native Faunus Tribal_ music in their free time. According to the boys she is actually a very skilled fighter too. What would I give to have even a fracture of her calmness...

Those two were nice to me, but I asked Juge and Akashi to hide my identity. I thought it might make things weird if they knew who I was. So they simply call me Holly around them. It's not like there is only one Holly at this Academy and nobody would suspect shy old me to be a Radio Host (sad).

After explaining some of my situation to them Riza looked troubled.

"Something to overcome shyness? I don't really have any experience with that kinda thing." She confessed. Just as I expected of a strong-willed girl like her.

"I have an idea ~!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What is it leader?" Juge seemed surprised. He was always treating her with respect, but he also looked a little doubtful.

"Baseball!"

"Huh?" Everybody including me stared at her in confusion.

"Team spirit is everything. May our sweat and guts melt us together and we will be reborn as one!" Her speech was not clearing up my confusion, but Akashi seemed to agree.

"Lucy is right, team-sports are the first step in getting more confident and trusting your back to others. And if you can trust your team, it is just a small step to trusting your opponent too."

"Is this supposed to be a sports movie...? That's way too cliché." Riza didn't buy into it.

"I suppose it is worth a try. Will you bear with us Holly?" Juge smiled at me encouragingly. I felt a little more confident with all these people trying to come up with ideas just for my sake. After all my own ideas had not worked out, so why not? I nodded and pumped my fists.

"L-let's try it!"

We managed to convince the Baseball team to lend us their equipment and gathered on the sports field. This place was amazing. Let me explain diary. There is a space in Beacon that can basically be turned into any basic structure or sports field. The lines could form a Dodge-ball square or a Baseball field at a simple button press.

I have to confess something... I never played Baseball before. I don't even know the rules (blush). The problem is I couldn't even say that much, because my voice would always crack. So I am not entirely sure what was correct play and what not in this game.

As far I could understand usually Baseball is played with two teams of nine players each. We were just four people, so there was no way we could play by the normal rules. We changed it up to two teams of two. There would be one Pitcher, one Catcher and one Batter. The Pitcher and Catcher are always a team and the Batter and Runner the other. Those positions would be switched whenever one team scored a point. For simplicity's sake 10 points was a total victory.

Before the game Juge gently put the glove on my hand to show me how to hold it. For a moment our hands touched... I was blushing. I am so weak. The others looked at us too. Did Mr. Akashi glare at me?!

To make things fair we drew lots. In the end I was teamed up with Mr. Akashi ( I call him Mr. because I really respected him in that game). Juge and Riza were the opponents. Lucy was the ball boy... I mean girl. She would get any ball that got hit too far away. I started as a Pitcher. Mr. Akashi was wearing the helmet and glove and gave me thumbs up. His smile was giving me courage. Juge was the Batter and for some reason he looked really downcast. Riza was standing in front of first base in anticipation.

I will tell you right away that I am not a very fit person. I like singing, so my lungs are strong, but my arms are puny and my legs not muscly. As a huntress that condition was a serious problem, but let's talk about it another time. The white leathery ball felt numb in my hand and I gulped while looking ahead.

"H-here goes nothing...!" I tried to yell, but my voice was barely audible I fear. With all my strength I threw the ball at Juge. It was going really slow! I almost wondered how gravity wasn't pulling it down immediately (sob). Juge was gripping the bat as tightly as he could and his eyes were fixed on the snail-like ball.

"Taaaak thiiiiis!" He shouted and swung the bat with incredible strength.

He missed.

Akashi caught the ball easily in his glove and gave me another thumbs up. I just got my fist 'Out'! Ma-maybe it was so slow that Juge couldn't react to it normally?

"What are you doing Juge? Play seriously!" Riza yelled at him.

"I'm sorry _renard_, but it seems that my Baseball skills are lacking." He answered coolly.

"What did you call me!?" It seemed like those two were not getting along.

"Come on guys, keep the 'married couple quarrel' spiel for after we beat you." Akashi said with a grin.

"If you wanted me to punch your teeth in you could just have asked normally _Akky._" Riza gave him a dark smile while cracking her fist.

"U-uhm... p-please don't fight... everyone!" My weak voice was making them stop luckily.

My second pitch went a little different. This time Juge hit the ball, but it was so weak that it just fell to his feet. That was a 'Foul' right?

"Out! Only one more Jugey ~" Akashi said with a sweet voice.

"...hrm." Juge's face was like stone. There must have been some inner conflict I couldn't understand.

"I-it's fine Juge! I am also new to this. We can become better together." I tried to cheer him up. Juge's eyes widened and he grabbed his bat tightly while shaking.

"Yes. Let's try our best." He said happily.

"Tsk." Riza seemed annoyed.

I gave him my final pitch and this time he hit it very well. It flew a few meters and landed in the grass. Eh? Was this my time to get it? I was a little unsure, but it didn't matter anyway. As if something had possessed her, Riza's eyes were sparking and she ran the whole lap like a high-speed projectile!

"That's one point for team _Blueberry Jam_!" Lucy announced.

"That name..." Riza sighed. Juge glared at her for some reason. "What? Got something to say?"

"I can't believe you." He said with crossed arms. "You truly are ruthless."

"Huh...?" her fox ears twisted as if she was not sure if to be angry or amused.

"Don't worry Holly. You can do it! I believe in yoooou!" Mr. Akashi yelled over their bickering while doing poses. He was so nice. I nodded and Lucy brought me the ball.

My next pitch went straight into Mr. Akashi's glove again.

"_Triple Out_ hahaha!" Akashi triumphantly said and gave me a high-five.

"Switch ~" Lucy said.

I am not sure how it happened, but in the end I was the Runner and Mr. Akashi the Batter. Riza was wearing the helmet and glove, while Juge went to the pitching mound.

The two boys stared each other into the eyes.

"You better give it your all this time!" Riza yelled at Juge. He nodded.

"I don't really care what techniques you use, my batter arm is perfect. After training with a Hammer and a Bow you just get a feeling for this type of swing and aim stuff!" Mr. Akashi was very confident!

"Heh." Juge was giving him a hollow smile. His form looked really professional and he made a long swing. "DIIIEEE!" He yelled (I must have misheard. It was probably just a war-cry) and the ball caught fire. Like a rocket splitting the atmosphere it advanced towards its goal and... hit Mr. Akashi straight in the face.

"_PWAH!"_ He exclaimed in pain as he was catapulted into the grassy hill.

Juge blew on his smoking hand and even Riza looked shocked. Akashi rose from the earth and pulled the ball out of his skull.

"You clearly did that on purpose! I totally heard you scream '_Die_' there! Hitting the batter directly is cheating!"

"Oops." Juge said with a weird smile.

"Out." Lucy declared.

"Come on ref! That was a bad move." Mr. Akashi complained. His face was red where the ball hit him. The red-head shook her head.

"Gah... bring it on then!" Now Mr. Akashi was all fired up. Juge prepared another throw...

"MY HAND SLIPPED!" He yelled. What I found weird about that statement is that he said it slightly _before_ he threw the ball. Maybe I saw wrong.

"LIKE HELL IT DIIID!" Mr. Akashi shouted back and tried to hit the ball, but this time it drilled itself into his stomach.

"You two..." Riza facepalmed.

"Out!" Lucy said happily.

About two hours later we finally wrapped up the game. When it was my turn to use the bat Mr. Akashi showed me the right way to hold it. Juge stared at us. I tried to hit his pitches and somehow my arm was moving by itself. I always hit the ball without even trying. It seemed like my bat was moving the right way every time...

Riza's pitches were a lot harder to hit and she got me three Outs. In the end we won, albeit barely.

Riza was furious at Juge for some reason and he had to apologize a lot. Mr. Akashi's face was pretty hurt, but he still managed to smile like a victor.

Lucy gave me hug and then put me on her small shoulders. She was surprisingly strong. My long hair got tangled up with her sweater after we fell on each other. We laughed a lot. The red evening sky was really beautiful.

Towards the end we all sat down and rested after the exhausting match.

"So Holly... do you feel a little more confident now?" Akashi asked me while leaning his head on both arms as he was lying in the grass.

"I... don't really feel different... eh... sorry." I answered truthfully. It was fun, but I still felt bashful.

"Are you sure?" Riza said with a relaxed expression. She was brushing her tail in the warm evening sun.

"H-huh?"

"Don't you feel more relaxed around us now?" Juge explained. His words made me realize something. Sitting around together with people I barely knew and holding a conversation... playing games together and enjoying myself. All that was totally new to me. At the Radio Club we got to know each other slowly over a whole year and I had the advantage of my Radio Host personality. This was an actual group activity in the open... with people I just met recently.

I nodded with blurry vision.

"It was fun." I said and I just could feel myself smiling warmly automatically.

"Great to hear it." Akashi said while rubbing his bruised face.

"Pocky?" Lucy held a pack in my direction.

"She likes you." Riza said as if she was talking about a dog that had just licked my face. We chuckled.

So in conclusion: Today was a success.

Hopefully tomorrow will be even brighter.

Wish me luck diary,

Holly

* * *

><p><strong>Nora and Alex – Secret Agents (Part 3)<strong>

Last week on "Nora and Alex – Secret Agents" our heroic agent duo discovered the malicious plans of crime boss Lie Ren. He was planning to assassinate someone in Beacon Academy with a dangerous object of unknown origin. What is this weapon of mass-destruction? Who is the unfortunate target of the ruthless plan? We are about to find out...

Alex: "Seriously what's with these exaggerated intros?"

Nora: "Ssshhh! Ren is meeting with someone."

It had been exactly one week and Ren was acting very uneasy today. Everything was pointing at the suspicious exchange from last week. He must have obtained the object and now he was going after his target... for whatever.

Alex and Nora were located in the bathroom stall next to Ren.

Alex: "Why are we in the_ boys' bathroom_!?"

The black-haired beauty whispered as loud as she could.

Nora: "We can't hold back when a life is on the line!"

Alex: "He clearly said it was a 'she' he was going to blow away."

Nora: "That's just a cover up."

Alex: "Do you even know what a cover up is...?"

Who in their right mind had a meeting in the restroom anyway? After a while Ren was washing his hands and another person entered the room. They could only hear his footsteps which suddenly stopped next to Ren.

?.?.?: "Yo Ren! Also taking a piss?"

Alex: (How unrefined! This must be...)

Ren: "… hello Akashi."

Akashi: "This bathroom is the best. Nothing goes over this 'hut in the woods' feeling."

Ren: "..."

The bathroom on the second floor was indeed looking more rural and... unsanitized. No comparison to the always clean girls' room. Sometimes double standards were nice.

Nora: "Aka is so funny."

She giggled. Alex shook her head.

Akashi: "You wanted something from me?"

Now the girls' ears perked up.

Ren: "Right. I didn't intend to talk about it in here..."

He coughed. Alex put her ear to the door full of scribbles and drawings.

Akashi: "Any place is fine, no?"

Ren: "It's about something that has been on my mind lately. I have to show you..."

They heard a clicking noise.

Akashi: "Eh? What's that? Looks like metal and..."

Nora burst out of the bathroom door and pointed at the two boys.

Nora: "Hands up you two and nobody will get hurt!"

Alex: "….!"

Alexandra was so in shock that she didn't manage to hide herself in time.

Akashi: "G-girls?! I-what-you-"

Ren: "Nora..."

He sighed. So he found them out. Everything was over.

Ren: "… I told you a hundred times not to follow me into the bathroom. It's just not right."

Alex & Akashi: "...eh?"

Nora: "Riiight, I forgot. Teeheehee."

Alex & Akashi: "_Teehee... hee_?"

This was not the first time Nora went into the boys bathroom? And she had totally forgotten why she was here...

Ren: "Please leave. I am done too. Here, for you Akashi."

He gave the frozen Mayhiro a metal pen. He received it with his stiff hands.

Ren: "I found this under my bed. It seems you threw it away by accident."

Akashi: "Y...ye-ah. That's mine."

He nodded mechanically. Ren pulled Nora out of the bathroom and then glanced at Alexandra.

Ren: "I am sorry if she dragged you along."

And so the two shocked people were left alone. Alex regained her composure first and adjusted her uniform. She walked past Akashi and then threw him a glare.

Alex: "No word of this to anyone or that metal pen will disappear into a _different dark_ _place_."

Akashi nodded while shivering. Alex left the bathroom.

Akashi: "I don't have to go anymore."

He whispered.

…...

Later Nora and Alex regrouped and followed Ren once again. The black-haired girl tried to erase any memory of the last hour permanently. They had followed their target all the way back to Team JNPR/LARJ's shared room.

Alex used her foot to block the closing door before it shut and then pulled Nora behind her right into the girls' side. They both hid behind Jaune's bed and table. It was pretty chaotic and reflected the owner's personality. There was one other person in the room.

Juge: "Greetings Ren."

Ren: "Good day Juge."

They both nodded at each other in understanding. There was a calm comradery between the two. Ren was a very silent person and Juge seemed like a kindred spirit. Because of all the trouble around team LARJ and JNPR ever day they barely had time to bond recently...

Alex: "He wouldn't do anything to a friend... right?"

She mumbled. Next to her the sounds of crunching could be heard.

Alex: "What are you doing!?"

She hit Nora's head and pulled the cookies out of her hands.

Nora: "I need my daily sugar intake or I will never grow up to be a big girl."

Alex: "I don't want to know how you got that stupid misconception..."

The huntress sighed and looked back to the boys. Juge had sat down on a blanket on the ground.

Ren: "Is nobody else coming?"

Juge: "Not that I am aware of. Everyone else is busy today. We are completely alone for the next few hours."

Ren: "Good."

A small smirk appeared on Ren's face and he pulled something out of his pocket. Something long that blinked in the light of the sunrays creeping through the half covered window.

Nora: "A knife!"

Alex: "No way..."

This setting was too perfect. Ren could take care of the clueless Velmón and then dispose of his body in that blanket while the others were gone. A perfect crime.

Juge: "You want to meditate with me?"

Juge asked with a friendly smile. Ren stopped his motion and then nodded. Alex bit her lip and stared at them from her position between Jaune's pajama and shield-sheath thing.

Nora: "Jugey is totally oblivious. Ren will stab him while he closes his eyes!"

She was about to get up again when Alex pulled her down. This time she wouldn't let Nora blow their cover.

Alex: "We will wait. I don't want to make a scene again."

Nora: "Meh."

They watched as Ren sat down next to Juge and they both started meditating.

Ren: "By the way... I have something for you."

Alex: (Here it comes.)

The black-haired boy handed his friend a silver object with a black stick stuck to it.

Juge: "Incense! That's a great idea. And the base is so well made. Is that silver?"

Ren nodded.

Nora: "That's it? At least try to stab him with it..."

The orange-haired girl seemed disappointed and drew on some of Jaune's paper's with red marker. They were probably important...

Alex: "I knew it was unlikely. We will have to wait for an opening to escape."

The two boys were now sitting in a position that had a perfect vision cone over Jaune's bed. They would immediately be noticed if they moved away. The two boys were meditating, but Ren's eyes stayed open, while Juge closed his.

And they kept meditating.

And then some more.

Alex started sweating. It had been about two hours already. The position behind Jaune's bed started to get really uncomfortable. Were they seriously going to meditate all day? Weren't they getting bored? Nora had already fallen asleep and Alex only prevented her snoring by pushing one of Jaune's socks into her mouth.

-Several hours later-

Alex: "I don't believe this..."

Her back was hurting and she felt an itch along her whole body by now. The two silent sentries were just sitting there and breathing incense like air! Were they really human?

Finally the sound of a door opening broke the insufferable atmosphere. Noise was entering the double-room and the rest of team JNPR and LARJ appeared. Ren and Juge got up and stretched with happy sighs.

Alex: (You dare to sound so refreshed?!)

Her mood had just worsened. Conversations started and everyone was going to their respective bed and stuff. Jaune sat down in front of them and looked at his papers.

Jaune: "Whhhyyyy are there red scribbles all over my homework!?"

He cried out in despair. The others didn't take notice. He let himself fall on his bed and sighed. Two slender hands appeared around his throat and nails dug into his skin.

Alex: "Not a sound or it will be your last."

Jaune: "…!"

He nodded with a pale expression.

Alex: "Listen to me Jaune _Obey_ Arc."

Jaune: "I don't have a second name-"

Alex: "Now you do!"

Jaune: "Y-y-yes! My name is_ Jaune Obey Arc_!"

Alex: "Nora and I have been stuck here for hours... I want you to make a big fuss and distract the others so we can escape."

Jaune: "W-what kind of fuss would you prefer... milady?"

He asked carefully. Alex loosened the grip around his throat.

Alex: "You will come up with something. I have trust in you."

Jaune gulped. Alex pulled the sock out of the still sleeping Nora's mouth and handed it to Jaune. It was full of drool... The blond hunter dropped his shoulders. He then proceeded to move to the middle of the room and suddenly shouted.

Jaune: "Grimm attack! They are like... everywhere! Look they already got my socks. I saw one jump out the w-window."

He threw his wet sock out the window and pointed to the grounds below. The others looked at him like he was crazy, but then took a look outside anyway. While they were distracted Alex pulled Nora out of the room and into the hallway. She was breathing heavily and her heart was pumping fast.

Antonio: "…"

The leader of team AKJA had just passed the door and looked at them perplexedly. The black-haired huntress was holding a drooling and sleeping Nora in her arms and covered in dirt. One of Jaune's shirts was stuck to her back. Alex glared at him.

Antonio: "What a beautiful _empty _hallway this is. I will just admire the sublime brick work."

He looked at the walls. Alex escaped the hallway and woke Nora up with a few smacks to the face. The orange-haired girl's eyes fluttered open and she immediately stood up full of life again.

Nora: "That was a great nap ~"

Alex: "Great for you!"

Alex hand-chopped Nora's forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Special future Idol anti-shyness training Diary (Part 8)<strong>

Dear Diary,

Good morning (yawn). I haven't written to you in several days, because I was so busy, but now I finally found some time for myself. Club activities additionally to training really suck up a lot of my time, but I am kinda happy about it too!

Something is troubling me recently, beside my terrible shyness of course. Akashi and Juge are such nice people. Maybe a little too nice? They are trying their best to support me and I feel they are overdoing it a tidbit...

A few days ago when I went to classes I bumped into someone on the way. His head was shaved and he looked extremely angry, so naturally I shrunk back and my voice broke. He yelled at me for a few minutes and then pushed me aside and left. It was horrible, but I was at fault too.

Later Juge and Akashi found out about it and asked me who the guy was. I didn't remember, but they swore to find him and give him a piece of their minds. Even though I didn't want them to get into trouble they found the bully and his friends and got into a fight... When they came back they had bruises and swollen faces, but they seemed satisfied. I brought them to the infirmary where a very short nurse with pink hair chewed us all out (even me for some reason) and swore that she 'would not treat us again if we got into a stupid fight'. Is she really a nurse...?

Anyway from that day on every morning when I left my room the two of them were waiting for me. They insisted on escorting me to classes, despite me being their senior. Aren't they going to be late for their own classes? Another strange thing is that they arrived earlier and earlier. When I went outside around 4 am once because I couldn't sleep I saw them sitting in front of our team room's door!

"M-morning... Holly. Great day- I mean night for a walk, right?" Akashi said with dark circles below his eyes.

"I agree. The sun is so bright..." Juge mumbled. Akashi punched him against the arm. "I mean the moon... yes the moon." He looked like he would fall asleep any second. How many nights had they been doing this already? I pleaded them to go to their own room and sleep. If they were protecting our door at night then that was not necessary. Nobody would attack us.

"That's not it though..." Akashi mumbled. I could barely hear him while he avoided his eyes.

"I will escort you first." Juge said with his eyes closed. Was he... sleep-talking? I don't really know what their intentions are, but I hope they don't overdo it for my sake.

One night Juge was walking up and down the hallway to keep awake perhaps? Well Amanda almost sliced his throat with her claw weapon, because she thought he was a stalker! The other night Cindy almost got a heart attack when she saw Akashi was resting on a tree branch close to our window. Amanda almost cut his heart out with her claw weapon...

"This has to s-stop! I know you just want to be nice, b-but please don't trouble yourself so much." I said with all my courage. They rubbed their necks and nodded. Since then they were just appearing at our door at exactly 8:30 am. Sometimes they look a little roughed up or even out of breath. They must have been running or something.

I must admit I do feel pretty safe with those two around. They actually saved me several times already. Like yesterday morning.

"Look out! It's a giant waspbee!" Akashi shouted and I ducked in fear. He hit Juge really hard in the back which made him grunt in pain. "Haha it flew away. Sorry about that Juge, _buddy_." For the fracture of a second Akashi's smile seemed to be overshadowed by something malicious... but I certainly imagined it.

"No problem, _my friend_." He answered politely. "Oh, but you should look out because of that weirdly placed and totally not planted dust canister to your feet." He warned Akashi very slowly and composed.

"Wait wha-!?" The explosion was pretty, but Akashi didn't wake up for an hour even after I splashed water on him. Juge held his head in place the whole time in case of concussions. They are such good friends! Maybe he was a little tense though, because his fingers left marks on Akashi's temples.

Now I realized just how much time alone I spend before. With people always around me I do feel somewhat pressured. To take a breath and have some alone time I am currently sitting in the Mess Hall. Nobody is here, because breakfast time is already over. The weekends are really relaxing, but the food will still be made around the same times, so don't slack off (strict). A few people are sitting in here too, but nobody I recognize...

_Yo diary!_

_Today I woke up in the middle of the night. I can't believe that bastard Juge glued my clothes to the bed with industrial super-glue! I can see his prickly elite grin in my mind already. He is probably having a fun time with Holly right now... I'll get you back Velmón! He doesn't know about the surprise in his bag yet. Tomorrow he will spend all day scrubbing away bwahahaha-_

Mr. Akashi...?!

_Oh hi Holly. I am currently writing, so can this wait?_

This is my diary!

_...You are right! Whoops. I messed up._

How can anyone even make such a mistake...?

_I guess my mind was just distracted ahaha ~_

Why are we communicating through writing? You are sitting right next to me.

_No idea. So... you are writing a diary too?_

Yes. I use it to keep track of my training. What was that about glue? There is something stuck to the back of your head.

_Dammit, I thought I got all pieces of the bedsheet off... T-this is nothing. Juge spilled some of his glue on my bed and I didn't notice. We are clumsy like that!_

D-don't pull on it so much. Doesn't it hurt to rip out that much hair?!

_N-not at all... Men are destined to lose all their hair anyway!_

Your tears are sogging my diary...

_Sorry._

Can you please leave me alone? This is a private diary.

_Of course! I will never mix this up with a public diary again. _

_Let's Rock diary,_

_Akashi_

He really didn't need to finish it... I will continue later. For now I should try to find a new hiding place. It's time to tell those two to give me a little more personal space too.

Wish me luck diary,

Holly

* * *

><p><strong>Nora and Alex – Secret Agents (Part 4)<strong>

Last time on "Nora and Alex – Secret Agents" our wonderful heroines prevented the assassination of two Beacon Academy students. First they saved Akashi Mayhiro from certain death inside the men's room and then they prevented the homicide of Ren's close friend Juge Velmón. Will the evil overlord Ren's lust for murder ever subside? Will our femme fatale be there in time? Find out in this episode of-

Alex: "Nothing will be found out! I quit."

Nora: "Nuoo! Please stay _Al_. I need you."

Nora gave her puppy eyes, but Alexandra was through with this nonsense.

Alex: "Ren is obviously not a killer and I can't believe you dragged me through all these terrible situations. Also don't call me 'Al'."

Nora: "B-but I totally saw something suspicious a few minutes ago..."

Alex: "… what is it?"

Despite giving her a rough attitude she still couldn't ignore her fellow huntress. She hated herself for being so weak.

Nora: "Ren met with Riza and she gave him something."

Alex: "So what?"

Nora: "Uhhh... I think she was the one Ren talked to last week. The mysterious girl who got Ren the murder weapon!"

Alex: "Please don't refer to it as a murder weapon before a murder was committed... And are you sure?"

Nora: "Yeppers!"

Alex: (Riza Inari's family... yes they are reigning over quite some land. They probably have a militia. I am also sure that it was a female's voice I heard.)

Alex contemplated Nora's words and then nodded.

Nora: "You believe me?"

Alex: "Yes. It seems likely that she is his contact. I am not sure what their purpose is, but now that I've bitten into the sour drop I might as well finish it."

Nora: "I love sour drops!"

Alex: "...I am sure you do..."

She sighed and walked ahead. Time to tail Ren once again.

After a few minutes they found him walking towards the backyard of the faculty office building. He was looking a little out of it and walked in circles. Waiting for a little while someone finally appeared. It was professor Goodwitch!

Glynda: "I am sorry for the delay. My work was piling up and I needed to... straighten out one of my co-workers."

She lightly slapped her crop into her hand. Ren nodded.

Glynda: "Then let us get to business. I know you have something to say to me. It's wrong to hold back your emotions."

She sounded almost understanding. Ren looked down and then he pulled out his twin guns!

Nora: "No way! Professor Goodwitch was his target?! I thought you were after me Ren! Don't go after other women..."

Alex: "You _want_ him to target you?"

She shook her head. There was something more important to worry about here! She pulled out her Desert Eagles and aimed at Ren. But if she shot from here he would immediately see through their hiding spot...

Alex: "Nora duck!"

She whispered and then shot right to the side where the orange-haired girl had been sitting. The hyper girl jumped flat on her chest and Alexandra released a few shots. The bullets were deflected by the metal railing to the side and then from the faculty offices platinum roof. From there they were directly aimed at Ren's guns and they shot them out of the hunter's hands.

Ren: "Ouch...!"

He let go of the guns that were hit by the ricochet shots. Professor Goodwitch looked surprised and checked the vicinity for the attackers. Alexandra hid deeper in the bushes.

Glynda: "Come out of there girls."

The eyes behind her glasses looked straight at their hiding place. How did she so easily detect them? This must have been the skills of a top class huntress.

Or not. Alex noticed that Nora's legs were hanging out of the bushes. She sighed. As the two 'agents' left their post they were watched intently by the blonde professor.

Glynda: "Heavens, what where you thinking girls? You can't just shoot your fellow students. Do you have any idea how dangerous this was?"

She was already in lecture mode.

Nora: "But professor... It was all Al's doing."

Alex: "Thanks a lot 'partner'! And don't call me '_Al_'!"

The black-haired girl rubbed her temples.

Alex: "I am sorry Ms. Goodwitch, but I did it to protect you. Ren aimed his guns at you-"

Ren: "I am sorry."

He interrupted her words. They looked at his apologetic face.

Ren: "I didn't intend to make it look so threatening. Professor Goodwitch helped me with my stance. I didn't even have my fingers on the trigger."

He rubbed his head.

Alex: "… Why professor Goodwitch?"

Ren: "She saw me training and commented on my poor form. So I asked her for help and after some training I wanted to show her the fruits of my work."

Glynda: "I understand the situation now. That is still no excuse for shooting your guns at other students. And really, did you think I couldn't protect myself against a rookie?"

She adjusted her glasses. Alex and Nora looked down to their feet.

Glynda: "...but you only disarmed him and in the end it was with good intentions. I will overlook this just once. Do not expect to get off so easy next time."

The professor walked back into the building, but before she entered the door she turned her head over her shoulder.

Glynda: "You have improved. That was a much more stable stance."

The rare words of praise were accompanied by the closing door sound. The three students were left behind in awkward silence. Finally Alex couldn't bear it anymore.

Alex: "I am sorry for doubting you. Nora and I were suspecting you unjustly..."

Nora: "I never thought Ren would shoot her ~"

Alex: "Hmph... _I_ was too trigger happy. Sorry."

She crossed her arms and looked away.

Ren: "I accept your apology. But I have to ask you two... why have you been following me so much?"

Alex: "So you noticed after all."

He nodded. Nora put out her tongue and smiled guiltily. Alex just shrugged and grabbed Nora by the neck like a small cat.

Alex: "This ditz suspected you of doing something behind her back. One thing came to the other and we overheard your conversation with Riza. I am sorry for eavesdropping too. It seems like our imagination went too far."

Ren: "So you heard that too."

He seemed a little downcast. Putting his hand in one pocket he pulled out a metal object. It was a middle-sized box...

Nora: "What – is – this? It'ssoshiny!"

Nora instantly grabbed it and spun it in her hands. Ren nodded as if he had expected it.

Ren: "It's a lunch box. It was supposed to be a surprise."

Alex: "...come again?"

Ren: "It's a metal lunch box with a special child-safe lid."

Alex: "B-but Riza said the thing was from the militia!"

Ren: "It's a military edition. Made specifically for rough terrain and damaging situations. It will never dent in or get rusty."

Alex: "…."

She stared at him with disbelief. Then she shook her head strongly.

Alex: "Why would she need this? I'm sure I heard the words_ dangerous_ and 'leaving a mess'!"

Ren: "Nora... tends to be overly active. She has destroyed several of her possessions without even trying. There is a new lunchbox every week with her. She also throws them around sometimes... and a metal box hurts a lot more when hit with it."

Nora nodded and threw the box into the air and caught it again.

Ren: "The only problem is that even with a strong box the food doesn't get preserved any better. So it will turn quite messy inside while shaken around. Nora will have to learn to be more careful with her belongings now. At least the furniture and walls will not become messy anymore. Or at least I hope so..."

He didn't look convinced. With good reason. Nora was playing with the special lid, but didn't manage to open the easy child safety mechanism...

Alex: "I knew this was pointless. That's why I can hardly complain at this point."

She raised her hands and shrugged in defeat while sighing. In that moment Nora managed to open the lid and yelled out in victory. After closing the box carefully she hugged Ren.

Nora: "Thanks Ren. This thing is awesome!"

Then her eyes locked on to Alexandra who backed away too slow. She grabbed her arm and then pulled her into the hug too.

Nora: "Grouup huuug~!"

The two black haired students looked at each other and then at Nora and started smiling.

There were worse things than playing '_Secret Agents_' from time to time.

* * *

><p><strong>Special future Idol anti-shyness training Diary (Part 9)<strong>

Dear Diary,

It's me again, Holly Cruz! Did you miss me (smile)?

I want to talk about something special today. Like I said before my dream is to become a singing and dancing Idol on the bright stages all over the world. And although I am still far from that dream I am a little more hopeful now. My family is very supportive of me too, so why did I enroll in Beacon Academy? I am sure that you asked yourself this question many times.

The story behind this path is a little complicated...

The Cruz family was always very diverse in their career paths. My mother is a musician and my father a banker. My grandparents were both engineers and my Uncle is a barkeeper. Such a thing as a 'family business' does not exist. Everybody pursues their own dreams. In a way this was the best family to be born into for me. I could take my own path as a singer and be supported strongly in it. And yet... My shyness and stage fright got in the way. I just never managed to overcome it. So what was I supposed to do?

There is something a little special about my singing. I don't mean that I am very good, just that it does _things_. I remember when I was a child I would always sing to the neighbor's cats and they would all fall asleep. Back then I thought they were just bored, but when I tried to sing something more aggressive they would suddenly become agile and active. Cats are just cats, so I didn't think too much into it. The more I sang the more I realized something. When my father was burnt out from work I sang him a song of how much I appreciated his work and he was suddenly fired up again. That seems like a natural thing for my father, but he told me that it was like his tiredness and depression was just swept away. The same thing happened many times in other situations.

In the end someone told me the truth. The hunter who lived in the apartment above us one day heard my song and then approached me. He told me that my singing was filled with a mysterious power... like the _Semblance _of a huntress. And sure enough it was the manifestation of my aura that gave my song real power. He trained me a little bit and soon my song could boost a person's confidence and strength or confuse and weaken them.

My semblance is based on my emotions when I sing and it is a supportive ability. It doesn't really help much in a fight by myself, but it could help others fighting alongside me.

Still I wasn't really sure what to do with this revelation. I was too shy to sing in front of others than my family and not really intend on ever getting into fights. The huntsman asked me if I wanted to become a huntress perhaps. I denied him strongly (chuckle).

"I can't... I am scared." I said while pressing my legs against my face. We were sitting against the wall of the veranda.

"That's okay, we all are. Not everybody chose to become a hunter or huntress at first." He was staring at the sunset with a calm expression. "But consider your gift. It's something pure... your feelings can literally support others. Where others can't do anything even if they feel so strongly that they could burst, you can actually give your comrades strength and weaken your enemies." After that he sucked on the straw inside his drink.

"B-but wont I be a burden? I can't fight..."

"That's what the academies are for. They train you to survive. There were always hunters specialized in support. Many missions require parties of us to fight together to prevail." He shook his head. "You said you wanted to become a songstress. Why is that?" His words seemed to have a deeper meaning so I took my time thinking about it. In the end there was nothing to reconsider. My answer was clear from the start.

"I want to share my feelings with everyone." I said truthfully.

"Then you already know why this path is right for you. Your feelings will reach your comrades and give them the strength to survive. That is something a mere songstress might never achieve." He shrugged and leaned back. "Don't get me wrong... just because you will be a huntress doesn't mean you can't also be an Idol. If you become strong enough to support others, you will be strong enough to support yourself. And then it will be easy to take the stage in one fell swoop, am I right?" He laughed.

I was doubtful if he took our conversation even seriously. The job of a huntress was something that one should dedicate their life to! Fighting to protect those who can't protect themselves. My ambitions were nothing grandiose like that... but his words moved me.

With time I grew to be more drawn to the idea of becoming a huntress up to the point where I mentioned it to my family. My father was not happy about it, but my mother and uncle were overjoyed. Uncle is kind of a weapon nut and he saw an opportunity to make me something. I wasn't even sure of my path and yet he already gave me a wonderful present. My weapon is a mic stand. It's made out of strong metal and can turn into a rifle or a shield. It also is a fully working mobile mic, so I can spread my song anywhere!

I admit that it also played a role in my final decision (sigh).

Going to a hunters academy all by myself... it seemed like a weird mix of a dream and a realisitc story you read in a novel. I don't know if I was ready and I still don't know today...

Headmaster Ozpin recruited me personally. It was a weird coincidence, as I was actually trying to got to Signal. I was already past the usual age, so they told me to perhaps look somewhere else. Depressed by this fact I left in tears and sat down in the park closeby. A few stray cats were sitting around and I felt reminded of home. I started singing, to release all my frustrations and the cats meowed alongside me like a chorus. They surely tried to comfort me, because they all snuggled close and licked my hands and face. Maybe it was because I ate a tuna sandwich for lunch though...

In that moment a gray-haired man walked towards me and sat down on the bench. He was wearing small shaded glasses and a black outfit. He had the aura of a very collected and respectable man.

"That is a very interesting ability you have there young lady."

"..." I glanced at him, but didn't respond.

"My bad, first I should introduce myself. My name is Ozpin. If you would kindly give me your name?"

"Holly Cruz."

"Mhm. What a... radiant name. Very befitting of you aura I must say."

"...m-my aura?" I was uneasy.

"Of course I mean it in both senses of the word. Your _semblance_ is a very warm one." He smiled.

"W-who-?"

"I am a man who seeks to protect the future of this world. Training the next generation and maybe even the one after that... to become the best they can be. Do_ you_ want to become the best you could be?" I was reminded of the hunter that lived upstairs back at home. This laid back yet wise attitutde. Was it the sign of a great hunter? Either way I could feel the same strength and wisdom in this middle aged man named Ozpin.

So I nodded.

"In that case come to Beacon. It's a place that will shape you into the real you or at least someone that you can accept as _you_. Being a huntress is about helping the people, but in a way it is also about helping oneself." His words were calm and clear, yet I felt a passion in my heart that was hard to describe in words.

And that's how I came to Beacon. No previous studies at Signal, no knowledge of how to fight. It was a new world for me. And despite all my shortcomings I do feel like at the end of this journey I will find the self that I _wanted_ to be, more than just the self that I _could_ be.

Remembering the past has made me realize a few things. I am already not the Holly from back then anymore. And I will continue to change until I've reached my dream. Be it my current one or the dream of the future.

That's why I can never give up. That's why I will continue to write this diary too.

Wish me luck from now on too diary,

Sincerely, your Holly

* * *

><p>See you Real soon!<p>

J 343 and Bdevil


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone once again! Johno 343 and Bugdevil are back with Volume 2! Better than ever and not to mention an array of new Characters coming your way!

Before you begin read: It's a little late from us: But we would like to thank the late and Great Mounty Oum for his work: If it wasn't for the creation of RWBY. A Team Too LARJ wouldn't have been created. Both of us would like to extend our condolences to his family and friends.

Please, Enjoy the Opening for Volume 2

Arc 4: New tricks, Chapter 16: Beacon on the Horizon

* * *

><p><strong>Haven Region, Unknown area. Darkened warehouse<strong>

(Insert Music: Medal Of Honor Warfighter - Dark Theme (Versus Remix))

Voices pandered in fear as they crashed through the door, breaking the door off its hinges, but not enough to break it completely down. A group of 17 huntsmen rushed into the house to escape the incoming thunder storm, but nature's wrath was the least of their concerns.

"Secure the area, make sure we are protected!" Yelled the leader of the group as he turned around, seeing his comrades lock up the building - near every square inch of the warehouse was in lockdown. "We have to make sure that monster doesn't get the goods!"

"Aye captain!" one of the hunters yelled out before looking outside.

His blood turned cold.

"Captain! It's found us!" He screamed.

Standing outside the building was a figure the height of an average teenager. It was impossible to see who it was, covered in a sliver cloak with blue dust lines running all over the cloth, it danced wildly with the raging wind. Slowly down both arms shining dual blades slid down as it grasped the hilt of the blades.

The hunter quivered with fear as he readied his rifle, he took aim and fired.

All the cloaked figure did was moved to the right as the bullet whiffed past it, before lifting its head.

Two shining blood red eyes glared the hunter down.

"M-monster-" Those were the last words of that poor hunter, as the figures sword pierced his head. The man died on the spot.

In an instant the figure that had been outside was now standing on top of the corpse, pulling out the blade, blood splattered everywhere as the dirtied figure swung its blade to rid of the excess blood before turned towards the other hunters around the compound.

"F-fire! Don't hesitate!" the leader shouted and the sound of a multitude of barrels, arrows, launchers and laser fire vibrated through the room. All the projectiles aimed in the attacker's direction. The figure in retaliation crouched before jumping towards the nearest hunter and cutting his head off with a clean and swift move. Without any pause the figure ran towards its next target. The next hunter was prepared as he readied himself and loosened his muscles before punching straight at it.

He wasn't going to die here, not when there was a fat pay check at the end of it all.

The figure only glanced at him before putting the swords away and flipping backwards, moving into its close combat stance, the two moved ahead to trade blows.

While this was happening the array of bullets was flying straight at them, but to their horror, the figure knew where the bullets would hit, it was almost as if she was dancing to a beat only she knew, and that beat was helping her.

On the other hand the brawler was hit by his own comrades' bullets, not killing him, but it was enough to place him on his knees as his blood escaped the injuries. This allowed the figure to slide behind him and twist his neck in a 360 rotation; the sound of his neck snapping heralded his death before he settled hard to the ground.

The leader watched his men go down one by one; every single one of them met a swift end. Each time his heart was stopped momentarily in fear before kicking back into rhythm. As the last of his men died before him, the figure jumped down to the ground and walked towards him, the blade covered in his comrades' blood, shrieking in fear the hunter pulled out a rather large revolver and fired, but the blade simply sliced the bullets as they approached her at high speed. He continued firing before an empty clicking sound met his ears.

Throwing the gun away he stepped back, both in respect and fear of his attacker in front of him. But with each step the murderer would come closer to him. He had no choice.

Rummaging in his pocket he pulled a small glass container with multiple sheets of paper on it and threw it into the air. "If you want it so badly, here you go!"

The cloaked figure looked up for a split second, allowing the man to act.

Pulling out a secondary gun he took aim and fired all rounds into the figure, creating bullet holes from the waist up, he could have sworn to see blood dripping.

Because that's all he saw before a sword plunged right into his heart. Falling to his knees he looked up feebly to see the blood red eyes looking down on him.

"Heheh… Who knew they would send the 'Fool-proof' after us… we must be special if they sent you here." He coughed up blood. "D-don't think that they will get away… they will be stopped… and you will find your end, 'Fool-proof'...!"

"Your words mean nothing." It finally spoke. "As long as they have a plan, I am merely a tool at their disposal. Once I have lived out my usefulness that is all there is to it. I will have no regrets." Its voice was cold, stoic and little feminine.

"You… truly are a human without a heart." The man smiled bitterly. "See… if you can follow those words when the sword is plunged into _you_." Giving one finally breath, the man died, sliding of 'fool-proof's sword with a thud.

A moment passed before the figure walked towards the glass container, as she reached for it, the sudden pain rushed through her, crying out in pain the figure slowly brushed past her cloak revealing the bullet wounds where the man had shot her.

Bringing her two fingers into her hood, a glow of blue appeared. "Blue Dust to Black Works… Mission Completed. Sustaining multiple gunshot injuries." She panted.

"Roger that Blue Dust, release Bio foam from suit." A sound of compressed air escaping from inside her cloak accompanied the foam that covered up her body, but the contact of blood and foam caused pain to become more severe. She screamed out before clenching her teeth. She beared the process until it came to a stop. Breathless and all exhausted she reached inside of her hood.

"Bio-foam succeeded, but need medical attention." She whizzed. "Activating beacon." Pulling her sword out of the man's body again, the hilt illuminated her in bright green light, causing her to shield her eyes. Painfully standing up she moved towards a nearby wall and sild down to ease the pain.

"Copy that Blue Dust, a Bullhead is en route to your location, a medical team will assist you until you return, Black Works out."

The line went dead.

Still in pain she winced as she moved her right hand under her cloak, before pulling out a picture. Her once emotionless face was warming up with a small smile.

"Mama… Papa…" And with that she passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Highway 52, Cannon Valley Desert, 12 Miles from Vale<strong>

(Insert Music: The black Keys: Gold on the ceiling)

The ever hot desert was quiet, with only the slight breeze to set the mood. Vultures and Coyotes happily feasted on a dead Ursa's body as they ripped the meat from its bone from the side of the road.

But that tranquillity was interrupted by a roaring engine in the distance. Animals looked up to see a shimmering orange thing coming towards them.

An open top car sped past them causing the group to scatter away before return back to the carcass

Everything about the track car was orange and black, the suspension: Orange. Bonnet and front: Orange. Bumper and Exhaust: Orange.

Everything else was in Black.

One might get the impression that the person driving the car had some sort of obsession.

"Gold on the Ceiling~ I ain't blind, just a matter of time, before you steal it~"

The one driving this car was the A in LARJ: Akashi Mayhiro.

Wearing black tinted goggles and a Black/Orange striped scarf hanging tightly around his neck, he sighed before stepping on the accelerator and moving it up a gear.

"There's nothing but road and sand, where is the cities or at least a small village?" The brown haired boy combed his slightly neat hair.

Akashi looked at his GPS, showing that he still had 6 hours till he even reached the borders of the kingdom. Closing his eye for a split second he smiled.

"I'm coming home everyone!"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Vale - Velmón Mansion - Training arena<strong>

Juge Velmón and Travis Velmón stood face to face. Around them were deep gashes and scorch marks everywhere. In fact the only thing that was still untouched was Travis Velmón himself.

Juge panted as he gripped his prized weapon, _Morte Consumptis_, before looking his father in the eye.

"Father." Juge started. "Please allow me to test my strength against you _one last time_!"

"Come." The older Velmón smirked as he gripped _Severer_ and _Bringard_ in both hands. "Show me all that you've have learned in your training!"

"Sir!" Juge pulled out his trusty dagger and threw it at his dad at high-speed, but the older man blocked it with the smaller axe giving him a look of disappointment.

"Really?" But he stopped his sentence, seeing that his son had disappeared.

"Gah!' Travis' honed fighter's instinct kicked in. Crouching down and barrel rolling out of the way of Juge's air attack, he steadied himself, his look of disappointment turned into amusement. Juge on the other hand stared his father down, ready to take on anything.

'The exact same look Julia said I had when I was younger.' Travis smiled.

Juge swung _Morte Consumptis _around before igniting it, making it look like he was protected by a fireball.

"That's just showing off boy, doing that will get you killed!"

"Father, I wasn't showing off!" Juge yelled before twirling fast enough to become a blur "This is my way of improving myself, become better than the person I was!"

He jumped forward.

"Fire Technique: Fire Arch Destruction!" Swinging the whip back and forth before jumping into an uppercut motion, fire shot from _Morte Consumptis_ making its way towards Travis.

"Not too shabby!" He breathed before cutting the flames in half "But not enough power!"

"Then, let's see if I can weaken your defences!" Fighting off the dizziness, Juge rushed towards his farther, the latter readied himself for the attack.

Juge pulled out another dagger from his jacket before feinting an attack his whip and then parried both _Severer_ and _Bringard_.

'Just in a small amount of time he managed to parry with just a single blade!' Travis was more than impressed. "Does the breath of death on your neck make you become like this Juge!?"

"No!" Juge cried out between blade clashes and using his whip to snare his father. "My Team expects me to become better! They too are training just as hard as I am!" His legs swept at his dad's feet; however it failed against a man who had more experience than him. Travis attempted to kick him away. But...

Juge caught his boot and the full force of it.

"!?" the older Velmón fell off to his backside before his son took the charge and turn his whip into his ice mode.

"This is the end!" Juge shouted as he brought his whip to Travis' face.

"..." That was what Juge thought. But he couldn't move his dominant arm; it was entangled in wires, just inches away from his father's face. "What?"

"You're strong, damn strong Juge, but you still have ways to go." Travis chuckled. Juge shook his head.

"Not yet, I still have-"A touch a cold silver made contact with his throat. Travis produced a dagger of his own. "...I admit defeat, father."

"This was no fight Juge, it was a test." Travis smiled at his son before standing up and taking his hand. "Go, clean yourself and head off to Beacon, classes start tomorrow."

"Yes." Juge bowed. "Thank you for everything... dad."

"Heh... when was the last time you called me that?" Travis rubbed the back of his starched neck and nodded. "Get out of here Juge, I'll see you soon."

"Right." Juge nodded before picking up his dagger and clipping his whip, walking off.

"Wait Juge!" Travis dug into his pocket before throwing a set of keys to Juge who caught it with ease.

"What is-? Father this...!"

"I know, I kept it in clean condition ever since I bought it in my reckless years... Your mother wanted me to get rid of it, but I think it still has a purpose." He slightly shivered at the memory of the first fight he and his wife had after marriage. "The gear is all tailored to you, plus there a small gift."

"D-"

"Not from me, your friend from your team send it to us." He waved him off. "I've got work to take care of kid, see you soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Velmón Mansion - Garage<strong>

Juge zipped up his leather jacket and jeans, slipping on black gloves with his family crest on it. Nodding and seeing how comfortable it was he readied himself as he turned to his father's prized possession.

Xamha: X1 pro-series, built just after the Faunus/Human War, only a few exist of the original concepts of how motorcycles were meant to be. Juge had admired it since his dad showed it to him.

Now he was the caretaker of it.

Juge smiled warmly, giving silent thanks to his dad before spotting a large orange box on the seat. "He said I got a gift from someone. That orange design..." He tilted his head with an obvious guess.

Walking towards the box and bike, with his gear on his back, he carefully opened the box before seeing several black steel daggers with his semblance symbol on it. Underneath the lid it said:

[Promethean Blades MK 6: Oblivion]

A small note fell from the lid, Juge took the slip.

"I noticed that your blades were about to break, sure you've got plenty, but these... I think you will like them. I won't have my rival lack in the weapons department!"

-Akashi

Juge shook his head before placing the weapon box in his bag; he would need to arrange them once he was at Beacon.

"How kind of him." He said with a hint of a smile.

Getting on the Xamha, he turned the bike on revelling in the noise it produced, he loved to meditate, but this was his guilty pleasure.

The garage door lifted, revealing the beautiful front garden and driveway, in the distance the city of Vale was in sight. Revving the bike once more he took the full force of air hitting him.

Not bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale City – Close to Beacon Academy<strong>

All eyes were on her, but she didn't mind.

All boys were checking her out, she did mind that a bit.

Some of them tried asking her out, but she rejected them. Obviously.

Some persisted, so she had to 'gently' let them down.

"…" Looking down as the last boy to ask her out ran, she turned around and made her way.

From everyone's perspective they were looking at a goddess, or so they thought.

The way her red hair flowed behind her, her toned body was almost hypnotic. Her big blue eyes were looking ahead.

The perfect combination of gold and black clothing made her stand out from everyone. Just how her black headphones mixed well with her hair.

"Who is she?" One of the passersby looked from afar. "Is she a transfer?"

"No idea, I haven't seen someone that good looking in a while!" His friend commented. "I mean what girl could pull of red, black and gold?"

"True, but we do have girls with special hair you know? That Holly chick, the radio host had white hair."

"Wasn't it silver?"

"…I don't really know." The guy admitted before seeing the red haired girl getting out of sight. "Well what do you want to do know?"

"Come on, we still have to join one of those club before the end of the week."

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy - Courtyard<strong>

"I told granny that I wanted my old clothes mended~" The girl whined. "But she gave me her clothes instead~!"

With that in mind the 'goddess' everyone was trying to pick up was no other than the leader of team LARJ, Lucy Stripes.

The girl hummed as she continued walking towards the Mess Hall, despite the distracting pickup lines she had managed to overhear something about a food fight between two teams, both in the first year apparently.

"Might be worthwhile to check it out." Lucy nodded and looked at the blue sky. "Why did granny have to make Riza stay back~?" she frowned. "It's lonely to go back to the dorm by myself."

She approached the lunch building just west of her dorm as she spotted a mass amount of students running out of the hall, covered in tomatoes, condiments and other edible items; she kept clear of the wave of students before peering inside.

"Whoa." Lucy wasn't one to be surprised by a lot of things, but this time she was. It was like a tornado had come through and destroyed everything and anything. But amidst all the chaos, her trained eyes spotted eight familiar figures going at it.

"I don't know if I should be surprised by this." Crossing her arms over her sleeveless shirt she tilted her head.

"Are you kidding me? They're awesome!" She turned her head towards the voice beside her.

A tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gravy eyes was watching the battle as well. He wore two red wrist bracers and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular abs. He was also wearing blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. White bandages on his legs and a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants gave him a pretty 'physical guy' look.

He sported black and yellow sneakers and a twisted golden necklace around his neck, with a round pendant bearing a emblem that reminded her of a monkey. The most prominent feature though had to be his long thin tail, growing straight from his body. A Faunus.

"I mean come on... A food fight!"

"Don't mind him beautiful, he thinks everything is awesome. Easily impressed guy." Spoke another voice behind them.

A teenage boy also with tan skin, dark blue eyes and messy light blue hair that was shaved on the sides and in the back.

He wore a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of grey jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. The back of his jacket displayed a silver retitle.

Lucy especially noticed the black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles worn on his forehead.

"No I'll agree with your friend here~" She smiled at him. "This is something I would like to do with my team too~"

"See Nep? Even she knows it's too good to pass up." The blond placed a hand over her shoulders. "Name's Sun Wukong, I know team RWBY but the other team- not so much." He gave her the thumbs up.

"Nice to make your acquaintance miss...?" The blue hair man leaned closer to her, the air was written 'he's trying to flirt with you' and Lucy cringed slightly.

"That's Neptune Vasilias." Sun dead-panned. "My sorta friend and teammate."

"Hm-hmm...~" Lucy gave amused with a smile "Lucy Stripes."

"Lucy? That is a cute name for someone like you." Neptune smiled coolly, but was hit in the face by a stray tomato. "Oh man! My clothes!"

Sun and Lucy started laughing, both of them ducked under a flying table.

"Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!" Ruby Rose, the leader of RWBY cradled Weiss in her arms as a pillar crumbled behind her.

They watched the climax of as the caped huntresses destroyed JNPR. Each member fell of the wall quietly.

"Wow."

"You can say that again."

"I love these guys." Sun said with a smile while Neptune looked far from impressed, maybe because grape soda covered his clothes and face.

It was then the party was over, when Goodwitch stormed into the Mess Hall and proceeded to re-organize the room and scold RWBY and JNPR. However a sudden burp from Nora had them fall over themselves.

"That's them ~" Lucy nodded before heading out the hall. "It was nice meeting you~" She bowed to Neptune and Sun before walking out.

"H-hey wait!" Sun walked beside her "If you're not busy, wanna hang with us, were do you have to go anyway?"

"Nowhere really, but I think I'm not on 'good' terms with those guys for now ~" She giggled and rubbed her head. "But some company would be nice, until my team gets back."

"What's your team's name?" Neptune appeared beside them, still wiping his face with a napkin. "Anyone would kill to be in a team with you, I bet."

"I'm the captain of team LARJ, first year students just like RWBY and JNPR." Lucy pointed at herself with a happy expression. "What team are you guys on?"

"Oh, us? I and that guy are both part of team SSSN, maybe you've heard of us before." Sun answered back. "We're the cool guys from Haven Academy in Mistral!"

"Hmm~" Lucy smiled before heading inside the common lobbies, seeing a poster pinned to the wall. "What the...?"

"Huh? Oh!" The monkey Faunus. "They even have clubs here in Beacon! Sick!" He cheered as his tail flailed around. "I hope they have something wicked, like judo or fruit bars!"

"Fruit bars are not considered clubs." Neptune interjected.

"But I saw a bar in downtown that was called a Club." Lucy and Neptune just stared at the blond boy with wry smiles.

"Maybe I'll join a group with a lot of pretty birds, if you know what I mean." The blue haired huntsman giggled before getting a disapproving look from Sun.

"What?" He didn't seem the least bit understanding.

"_Luuuuuuuuucy!"_ Suddenly the more or less charming hunter was tackled to the ground by an orange blur. "You're back!"

"!?" Lucy found it hard to breath as her body was hugged to pieces. "Can't…breath…..Jasna~"

"Whoa, sorry 'bout that!" The orange figure stood u. The girl dusted off her clothes and gave Lucy a hand. This wild tomboy was a member of Team AKJA, Jasna Zora. "Well you did just leave us hung up and dry for two weeks! Even after a mission, we were worried you know!" She pulled up the leader of LARJ and slapped her hard on the back. It was her tough affection that might have been more deadly than the mission Lucy had come back from.

But before she could even talk to her, the short-haired girl's mood shifted.

"Lucy, are these pigs annoying you?" She asked in a calm manner as she glared at Neptune and Sun, who in turn looked at her funny. "I've never seen a monkey-pig before."

"M-monkey-pig?!" Sun repeated in shock "That's 2 nouns!"

"Don't interrupt me." Her stare froze Sun in place and she faced back at Lucy again. "So are they?"

"No we aren't doing anything special, but I never got your name crimson beau-" That was all Neptune managed to press out before Jasna took his head and drove it hard into a wall, making a hole.

"Didn't I tell your pig-monkey friend not to interrupt me!?" Jasna buried his head deeper into the wall, she expected an answer from him, but it never came.

She probably had knocked him out cold.

"Nep!" Sun cried out as Jasna stepped back and assessed her work, the blond Faunus ran over to his comrades body and tried to wake him up "Speak to me buddy!"

"Dude… that's like… a lady…." The blue haired hunter murmured before falling into darkness again.

"Oh my~" Lucy giggled as she watched Sun cry over his friend's body, just like in a movie. "Jasna, there was no need to do that you know~?"

"Meh, he had it coming, no pig will touch me with their filthy paws." She rubbed her nose in disgust before pulling her away.

"Aren't they feet, if we are talking about pigs?"

"Come on, let's go meet Anto, Alex and… K-k-irk-pig." Lucy noticed that she forced out the name of AKJA's sniper... before adding a pig to it anyway which made her relax.

"Alright then, Bye-bye Sun!"

"Neptune!"

* * *

><p><strong>Vale City - Shops<strong>

"Ms. Stripes… I really am grateful to you for training me, but buying me a whole set of armour and clothes is just too much!" A certain blonde fox Faunus stuttered before pulling over an article of her clothing.

A young looking woman with long black hair and green eyes, she tied her hair in a high ponytail and left a few locks of hair to dangle on either side of her face, crossed her arms in disappointment before glaring at the changing room.

"Are you turning down my generosity?" She spoke clear and deadly causing a few customers to move away from her. "It sounds like you are Riza."

"N-no! I would never turn down your kindness Ms. Stripes!"

"Stop calling me that, it's Margret. Margret Stripes!" She roared as she pulled a kunai from her cleavage and threw it and the change causing Riza to scream.

"Oh my god!" Riza screamed. "You nearly killed me!" 'Again.' She added in her head.

"A true huntress is always prepared for danger when it is least expected!" As if on cue, wind in a seemingly airless place started blowing causing Margret's hair to ruffle in the wind. With her arms crossed underneath her big breasts she stood proudly before the changing room. "Have my lessons meant nothing to you Riza Inari!?"

"No! Master!" Riza blurted out, but quickly covered her mouth. 'I said it again.' This scary woman awakened some sort of submissive instinct inside Riza.

"Humph, good." The scene described above quickly disappeared as the black haired woman walked away. "Come to me once you're ready to show your battle gear."

"Right."

**(Insert Music: Mike snow: Paddling out)**

"Margret… I'm ready." Riza mumbled as she stepped out of the changing stall.

Her long blonde hair was cut back to the base of her neck, expect for twin ponytails tied by two yellow and blue ribbons adorned on the side of her head.

Her chest was now protected by a white breastplate, unlike her last combat gear, it was sleeveless around her shoulders, but on both arms to the elbow covered by blue dust chainmail. Her forearm was covered by thick plated steel, small spikes on the back gave it a draconic look. Her torso was wrapped in simple yellow clothing, strings that kept it together were criss-crossed in a fashionable manner.

From the waist down she was wearing a rather large protector adorning her symbol in the middle, a large sheet softly woven rolled down just above her feet, giving her free movement and protection. Her legs were also encased in hard steel just above her thighs.

The black haired woman marched towards her and assessed her, walking around her, getting a look around her, she finally nodded with a smirk on her face. "See? This suits you perfectly!"

"Thanks… but all this armour, isn't it too much?"

"Is it too heavy?" Margaret raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, it's really light… like it's more light than my normal clothing even… but does it have to look like I've come from the medieval times?" Whined Riza as she looked at her clothing again, but her response was met with a hard slap to the back.

"Nonsense Inari, now come on, lets buy your clothing! You need to head back to Beacon tonight. Have you completed your work?"

"Yes master." Riza rubbed her temples before walking behind her teacher.

* * *

><p>…A few moments later…<p>

* * *

><p>Riza rubbed her shoulders and body, she had opted back to her Beacon uniform, her twin tailed hair style was framing her face. Breathing out in relief, she took a bite out of her muffin that Margret had bought.<p>

"After this, you make your way straight to Beacon, your teammates should have arrived already you know."

"I got it." Riza brushed her comment off before taking another bite of her muffin. "Why did you send Lucy off before me?"

"Because there was something I wanted to talk to you about." Her green eyes met Riza's green/blue eyes in an instant, the calm aura around her suddenly tensed.

"Do you remember the last time I sent you the kill the Grimm in the black forest?" Margret's eyes looked deeply into Riza's. "You killed 3 times the amount I asked to kill."

"…" Riza stayed silent.

"Not only that, you had an expression on your face that only someone who is willing to toss their humanity away, just for the sake of killing the darkness, would have." She took a sip of her tea. "Not to mention your tail looked more feral, like it was alive."

"So that's why Lucy wasn't hugging my tail afterwards." Riza knew something change in her teammate that day.

"You're not the only one to act like this before Riza, I had a teammate that had lost his loved one to the creatures of darkness. He became obsessed with killing everything that was related to them."

(Insert Music: Bravely Default: Silence of the forest)

The older women lowered her head. "Soon after that, he lost sight of everything around him, and he eventually turned even on us… those actions he took led to his death… not by Grimm, but a death penalty ordered by the Mistral council."

Riza's legs grinding against the chair were the only thing breaking the quietness every now and then.

"You could imagine what kind of pain my team went through after seeing him spiral out of control and there was nothing we could do. He pushed us away… we should have helped him. Just to see him descend into madness like that." She flexed her hand to push away the anger.

"Master…" Riza's tail drooped down.

"You are no different kid, keep walking down this road and sooner or later, you will be hunted down by those you care for… whatever grudge you have for those thing… you need to let it go."

"…My family… My _real_ family was taken away from me master… Mother is in a coma, the doctors have no idea when she'll ever wake up." She gritted her teeth. "It's send my entire world into chaos… and you're telling me to let it go!? Just like that!?"

"If you put it like that Riza, then yes. I'm telling you to stop harbouring a grudge form a beast. If you keep running down this path, it will lead to anything by happiness." Margret's glare matched Riza's. "You will drag down everyone around you. I don't want to see Lucy suffer through that."

"…That's something, I've already decided on master." Riza stood up her hair hiding her eyes. "Even if it cost me everything I know, I swear I will kill all the Grimm that stand before me." She bowed to her. "Thank you teaching me these past two weeks."

"Tsk..."Margret cursed. 'Fine… if I can't get to you then maybe…'

As the black haired woman looked up, she saw Riza already walking away, bag and weapon strapped behind her. Shaking her head she ate Riza's muffin and drank the rest of her tea before placing a few Lien on the table and walking away. "Then her only hope is my granddaughter and her team..."

Walking away from the café, Margret Stripes turned a corner before bumping into someone, her tall figure made her keep her balance, as for the smaller figure in front of her...

"Kya!" A near silent voice yelped as she hit the ground. Margret looked down.

"Another Faunus?" The girl who had fallen down had snowy white hair that fell down to her lower back, a tight black blouse with dark green collar and a tie. It was matching with the skirt she was wearing and her black stockings. The Faunus girl rubbed her head before looking up at Margret.

'She has two different eye colours?' She mused.

"I-I-I'm Sorry Miss! I walked without t-taking care!" She bowed to the black haired woman. "Please forgive me!"

"Hush… sure whatever." She said while stretching out her hand to the white haired girl, who took it with great caution. Getting back to her feet, she bowed again before running away in a comedic fashion.

"Strange girl." Ruffling her hair she sighed before looking at her hand. "Why does my hand feel so cold?"

* * *

><p>(Change music: Dan Auer Bach - Heartbroken, In Disrepair)<p>

**City of Vale, Highway 65 - Hologram Bridge**

Akashi weaved through the traffic; he was taking streets that weren't in some kind of traffic jam… He could not take it easy when he was running late. The sun was about to descent into the horizon, but the sky was still blue.

Shifting up a gear he revved his car, the speedometer was heading past 80 KPH. He smirked at her continued speeding past the car that was going slower before indicating to the right. According to the GPS, the road would take him off the highway and into the city of Vale, were a quiet road would lead him to the academy.

"I'm finally home-!?" A black bike shot past him, quickly getting ahead. He glared at the bike that sped past him with ease. His competitive spirit awakened. "Oh no, you don't!" Kicking into the next gear the speedometer reached 120 as he tracked down the bike a few 100 meters away from him. Catching up to it quickly he kept his distance as he followed its movement on the highway.

"In five kilometres, turn right. Head right on the road to Vale central, then turn left." The GPS spoke.

"Right… there is always next time." Moving into highest gear he sped up and overtook the bike, but not without having a quick glance at it. "Wait… a Xamha X1!? Those things are freaking Rare! Yang would kill to get a hold of one of those!" Akashi giggled as a sudden image of the blonde brawler on her knees begging crossed his mind. Soon his smile turned into a frown. "That would be sad… such a proud huntress swallowing her pride… I think I'll keep this to myself." There was no need to mention the bike to her after all.

"Turn right." Signalling to everyone behind him, he turned right and to his surprise... The Xamha did as well. "I see…?" Akashi clicked his tongue before moving to the left to head to the city and to his surprise the bike did as well.

"…" Akashi was interested now. "Is he a hunter or something?" Shaking his head he gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Nah, he's just going to town for something."

"Continue 15 kilometres to reach target location: Beacon Academy."

"Finally!" Akashi smiled as he saw a clear road with all lights turning green. "Let's tear it up!" Moving his hand to his centre console he pressed the 'sport' mode. The car suddenly went silent before turning into a much louder machine. He slammed his foot on the accelerator, the force slamming his head back on the seat.

Revelling in the changing of gears the noise the engine was making, he quickly got up to even higher speeds, but the speed limit here was 40 KPH. He gave a chortled laugh as he saw every citizen looking his away as he sped past them. To them he probably looked like an orange blur.

As he entered the scenic route he shifted back gears till he was at the correct speed limit before looking at the mirror.

The black bike was still behind him.

"…Okay, he's a student if he's on this road." Shaking his head he looked forward until he noticed something familiar.

A fox Faunus with blonde hair and a bag hanging over her shoulder.

"Wait… Riza?" She was walking on the side of the road at an astounding pace. "But the academy is like a heck long away!" Akashi tried to find a good place to stop before indicating the biker behind him that he was pulling over. Gently easing the car back to first gear, he honked the horn to gain the girl's attention. At once the girl turned around as Akashi turned off the car and jumped out.

"Yo! Long time no see Riza!" Akashi grinned at her and he looked at the blonde Faunus. "Did you change something about your hair?"

"…Who are you?" Riza gave a puzzled looked at him. "You seem to know me, but I don't know you."

"Eh?" Akashi lowered his hand. "Hey, Riza… it's me."

"…?" The Faunus tried to find some familiar resemblance in the young Mayhiro. "No, sorry I don't remember you... is that biker your friend?"

"Huh? The biker?" He turned around to see the same black bike from before had pulled over, the biker was covered in black clothing. The only thing not black about him was his brown and brown shoes. Stepping off his bike he removed his helmet, revealing...

"Juge!" Riza sounded surprised. "I didn't know you rode a motorcycle!"

"I didn't before, but I did get my license over the break we had. It wasn't much of a break considering the training I did with my farther." Juge nodded as he walked over to his teammate and shook her hand, which slightly confused her. "Something the matter?"

"Well… in most cases… but sometimes after being separated for long, hugging someone is better you know?" Riza smiled awkwardly at him. "It's been a while."

"You are right..." Juge stared at her. "But I'm not exactly the hugging type."

"Right, I forgot." Riza crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Now back to the question, Juge is he a friend of yours?"

Both were looking back at Akashi. The Velmón narrowed his eyes a bit before looking at his clothing.

Standing before them was a tall teen with cleanly cut but spiked hair, the long strands of hair resting above his eyebrows were mostly covering his forehead, but most of his head was hidden below a cap and goggles. He was cleanly shaved and had a sharp look in his eyes. An orange scarf hung from his neck and swayed with the gently wind, covering his lower face.

He was wearing a light blue jacket that was partly open near the top, with one flap rest on the right and the other on the opposite. His jeans were a darker blue and his shoes… were actually orange armoured protectors. Generally he was pretty orange. This guy was obviously obsessed with the colour.

"Do we know you?"

"Not you too Juge. It's me!" Akashi tried to reason with them.

'Told you they wouldn't recognise you.'

'You, shut up.' The voice inside his head was not helping the situation.

"Forgive me and my partner's memories, but we have no recollection of our meeting." Juge bowed slightly. "Are you a student of Beacon?"

"Yes. Well but-"He was not sure what was going on. Maybe it was the fact that his face was mostly hidden. His voice was also hoarse, because of his training. He sounded like usual just with a bunch of sand on his vocal cords.

"May we get you name? I promise I won't forget it again."

'Well… I did say to Riza "Don't be surprised if you can't recognise me next time!", but this was not what I expected.' Akashi shook his head and smiled. He just got a mischievous idea.

"Right, it's no big deal. Name's Kagami May- I mean Kagami Tetsuya. I'm a freshman just like you guys; I'm a member of Team SERN. Nice you meet you again." He saluted with a smile.

'Aaaand… the clock starts now. Time: 1:54 pm.' He would count the time until they realized his schemes.

"Nice to meet you Kagami. You know, your name sounds familiar. One of my teammate's father has the same." Juge was staring at him with squinted eyes. He seemed to have doubts already. Akashi would have been a little disappointed if he found out so fast. "But we all must head to Beacon now, correct?" Luckily he was too goal oriented to dig deeper.

"Yeah, I was driving along this way until I saw Riza walking alone. You need a lift to Beacon?" 'Kagami' pointed towards his car. "I've got enough space for both of our stuff."

"Thank you Kagami, I will take you up on your offer. "Riza said with a smile and curtsied. "My name is Riza, sorry for not remembering you." She seemed pretty oblivious. So much for animal like instincts. Akashi barely hid his laugh.

"Like I said, no big deal, now let's go. I've got team members that are worried about me." Akashi chuckled as he said that.

"No kidding, I know that my leader is at Beacon already. All that remains is that airhead." She exhaled. "I am ready guys." She patted 'Kagami's' shoulder and walked towards his car "Orange car? You really love that colour, don't you?" One of her fox ears stood at an angle while she thought about something. "Wasn't that Akashi's favourite colour too? He always said it was the greatest."

"I would agree with him no doubt, he seems like a cool guy." He walked towards the car and opened the trunk, allowing Riza to place her gear in the car. "We're burning daylight, how are you with fast cars?"

"I haven't been fond of it, but if you insist." She shrugged. He turned to Juge, who was gearing up again. "You have a rare bike there man. Race you to Beacon?"

"I accept your challenge!" Juge smirked as he started his bike.

The two nodded before Riza and 'Kagami' got into the car, activating the ignition. The car roared into life, before he kicked it 1st gear. Leaving a trail of dust the group heading to their main destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale, Beacon Academy - Training ground<strong>

"They really are doing this." Alexis Mayhiro yawned as she starched her arms to rid herself of the wobbly feeling in her arm. Looking at the newly re-vamped training grounds, the arena itself was a circular motion with a large score board with the words 'updating in progress' written in bold letters. "Glyn-Glyn, why are they doing this again? For the festival right?"

"You've already answered your own question Alexis." Goodwitch replied back while typing something on her scroll. "At least you pay attention to your surroundings for once. I'm expecting you to bring your best into this semester, unlike the last. The first year students are going on their first mission this time around. Even you are participating in them, are you sure you can handle it?"

"It's nothing like exterminating Grimm, it's rather dull. Recon missions, just avoid Grimm and simply observe them." She played with her blonde hair "Ozpin forbid me from taking Alpha on the mission."

"With good reason. You tend to forget about your body state and go all out like in your youth. Do I have to remind you of what happened with the third years last time?" Her glasses reflected the light as she gave her a stern look.

"Yikes, you still remember that?"

"I can't forget that you landed 34 students in the hospital after having one cup-"

"Bottle." Alexis corrected her, but that only made her friend angrier.

"Exactly, they wanted to see how you fought and you destroyed them!"

"…Riiight" Alexis remembered the events of that night. "I got a warning and a 'fortnight without pay', plus I had to do community service around the campus. Even though I was injured myself." She rubbed her head and chuckled "Oh what a night ~"

"Today I had to deal with RWBY and JNPR's food fight, scold Ms. Zora for hurting another male student - a transfer at that- and now I have to babysit you while they finish up the arena here." She took of her glasses and rubbed her temple. "They don't pay me enough for this."

"Yeah, Yeah. Teachers live on crumbs and all that." Alexis leaned over and placed an arm over her shoulder. "But at least you have me, right?" She grinned.

"I suppose that's right." The emerald eyed woman looked down with a twitching smile. "You did promise me that you would follow me wherever I go…" She couldn't tell if it was a blessing or a curse most of the time.

"So, while we're passing time... Who do you think in the first year is going to go the longest?" Her green eyes brightened up with passion. "I'm placing bets on Nikos!"

"Really? Not even thinking of your own brother?" Glynda raised an eyebrow at her. It was highly unusual for Alexis to think so objectively. "But Ms. Nikos shows a lot of promise indeed, I would say that she does stand out from the rest."

"Ah, but don't forget that Scarfac- I mean Schnee is holding up well. I could say that for all members of RWBY." Alexis tapped her jaw line.

"Indeed. Then there is JNPR too. Mr. Ren and Ms. Valkyrie are both improving as well. Mr. Arc on the other hand-"Glynda saw Alexis looking at her. "I can't really say. You did take him under your wing if I recall correctly."

"Damn right I did and he is willing to go beyond his capabilities when it comes to his friends. I can vouch that he'll be the dark horse in the tournament." Alexis said with a smirk.

"I see… Having your support could turn the odds either way. Then what about Team AKJA?"

"I can't really say. Their teamwork in steadily improving, yet… something is lacking still, I can't really put a finger on it." She mused.

"For once, I can agree with you. Something does seem to be amiss within AKJA… Ozpin might know something that we don't."

"He always knows." She replied with a bored expression. "Last but not least-"

"Team CDRL?" Glynda said.

"Meh, I can't stand them. They remind me of the rebellious me in my teens, Faunus haters and bullies in general… even to my own family."

"It was a dark time for you." Glynda stayed stoic. "You said that you were tired of being the nice one. I never understood how you got the impression of being the kind of us two."

"It worked for a time… then I found out my lineage, just like Akky did and when I got my ass handed to me by you a long time ago I finally saw what I really was in the mirror." Alexis totally ignored Glynda's comment.

"Let's get on with the sobs stories. It's the future we have to look at."

"Ms. Goodwitch, Ms. Mayhiro?" The women looked down to see one of the workers looking up at them. "The place and the board are ready to do."

"Thank you. That will be all." Alexis smiled gently at him, gaining a blush from him. "Now that that's out of the way, what do you want to do?"

"Well I have other errands to do Alexis, however. The student behind you might want to talk to you." Glynda pointed behind Alexis before getting up and walking away.

"What- what?"

"Professor Alexis Mayhiro." The older woman shivered and looked behind her. She knew that voice all too well. "Charmed to see me again, right?"

"You… You said that you wouldn't come for the festival."

"Well, that WAS the case… until mother told me that my darling Akky had gotten a new weapon. His _very own_ weapon. I couldn't resist, so I signed myself and my team to be transfer to Beacon Academy for the festival." A girl much shorter than Alexis smiled at her.

Alexis shivered.

"Now. Would you be so kind to guide me to where my Akky is? I would enjoy it so much to see my foolish Akky." Her grin was not boding well.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy, Library<strong>

Kirk sighed before looking down at his drawing. While the rest of his team was with JNPR, he carefully sketched out the scenery of RWBY, Sun, Neptune and Jaune talking. The afternoon sun was fitting for a scene like this.

"Kirk." The blue haired teen looked up to see Alexandra staring at him. "What are you drawing now?"

"Just this." Over the two weeks, Kirk slightly opened up to the team, even to Jasna, who was currently like Nora... sleeping on a book, while Antonio was trying to wake her up, only to be punched in the face by her in reflex.

"Can I see?" she held up her hand. "There better not be any dirty images here."

"No."

"Good." The black haired girl looked at his drawing for a while and then pointed out something about Weiss. "You forgot her tiara here and the hand seems a bit wonky."

"Yes." Kirk nodded before she handed back his drawing. The teamwork had paid off greatly for him and his leader. Alex had started tolerating his antics to a degree, but was still prone to aim her gun at him when he touched his camera. True to his word to the headmaster he had stopped taking pictures of girl's undergarments and resorted to bring out the beauty of them as a whole, even though some things were still borderline. Because of this Jasna's beat downs had been cut by 15%.

However as he did the last touches of his work, everyone saw Blake standing up and leave her team. Kirk noticed that she bore dark bags under her eyes. If he said anything, it would result in Jasna getting on his case - again. So he kept quiet.

Something buzzed in his pocket before talking out his scroll; a large flag was his main screen that read. "Sunset of the lake."

Nodding to himself, Kirk picked up his gear and tapped on his captain's shoulder. "Kirk, what can I do for you?" Antonio was in the middle of cleaning his bruise around his cheek with a handkerchief.

"Another drawing. It's the lake. Near emerald falls." He spoke with is small voice. Antonio nodded before shaking Jasna awake, this time he avoided her swinging fist before the girl sat up. "We're heading to the lake, it's almost time for training again."

"Ahhh… do we have to?" She whined "Can't Kirk-pig chose somewhere closer for once?"

"I would also like to head to the lake; according to Kirk it is beautiful at this time of year." Alex nodded. She had decided to trust the blue hunter's sense of aesthetics a little bit. At least if it was connected to nature.

"But!"

"No buts." Alex stared at her female teammate. "We've started this, we are not going to give up that easily."

"Finnnneeee!" She dragged out before slapping her hand on the table and getting up "It wasn't like I was going to ambush the pigs anyway…"

"Who?"

"Those two pigs on my Lucy's team!" At once everyone turned to Jasna "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No one has seen them for two weeks, today is the last day before classes start back up." Pyrrha spoke up. "Nobody knew about when they would return except for Jaune maybe. I didn't hear of Lucy's return either-"

"Red haired chick with a body of a goddess?" Neptune raised his hand up, getting everyone's attention. "She was hangin' around with us while you guys had a food fight."

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted, the blue haired man nodded.

"Leader of LARJ right?" Sun spoke up "Last time I saw her is when the scary looking girl over there took her away after she used Nep's face to make a hole in the wall."

Neptune's face was covered in band aids.

Everyone looked back as Jasna with a glare, even Antonio shook his head. "Dear Jasna, why were we not informed of this beforehand?"

"I dunno, I felt it wasn't important till now Anto. So they're coming back tonight? What's the big deal? Until my sweet little fox Riza comes into my arms I really don't care."

"Jas, they've been M.I.A. since end of last semester, we all are feeling a bit miffed about their 'leaving' behind our backs. We want answers." Yang spoke clearly with her eyes showing a shade of red. "Do you know where Lucy is now?"

"I think it will be about time for them to reunite near the tower of four - the West building." She ruffled her hair lazily.

At once everyone rose from their seat and nodded.

"Then let's give them a 'warm' welcome, shall we?" Yang laughed darkly before being pulled by the jack by her younger sister. "Rubes!?"

"Later sis. We have Blake to deal with first." The young leader dragged her away despite the protest. Weiss sighed before saying goodbye to Neptune. Walking after her team she whipped her head in thought.

"The buffoon is coming back, huh?"

Then it was just JNPR and AKJA left.

"Actually, I would rather train before seeing LARJ come back." Antonio admitted. "Time is of the essence, I for one would not like to return when it is already dark."

"I agree." Alex nodded. "Training is essential." Her attitude seemed very Spartan.

"Where Anto goes… I go."

"Drawing. First priority."

With that team AKJA stood up and left the library leaving JNPR to themselves.

"Well… shall _we _go see LARJ?" Jaune said lightly unsure to his team.

"Sure." Ren nodded as Nora cheered.

"I get to bear hug Jugey again!" She spun her arms in preparation.

"It would be pleasing, something other than studying till night falls." Pyrrha nodded as she cleaned up her area and the team moved on.

While the commotion was going on, next to a pile of books sat a white haired girl with pink eyes. Licking her index finger she just turned to the next page and continued reading.

"What a bunch a loud morons."

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy, Garage<strong>

"Thanks for letting me borrow the car port until I can find a proper place to park Kagami." Juge smiled at him as he zipped down to his combat gear. "I'm surprised you had bought this port outright."

"I had it a long time before this, like, when I was writing out the enrolment forms, they wanted to know if I wanted to park there, so I agreed to the price and terms." 'Kagami' handed Riza her gear before taking his own. "I'm guessing we part ways here right?"

"Not really, would you like to come see the rest of our friends? It's the least we could do after forgetting you." Riza smiled at him.

'We ARE friends, fluffy.'

"Okay then, I'll be glad to be your friends once again ~" 'Kagami' grabbed the keys to his car before checking his gear. "Bags, notebook, glove and scarf – all ready!" He nodded to himself, then looked at Juge and Riza. "Bring it!"

* * *

><p>…five minutes later…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert music: Voice within: DJ Deckstream)<strong>

"So….you guys were gone for the holidays right?" Akashi walked beside Juge as they headed towards the west tower. "What gives?"

"Just training Kagami, that's all. We all promised each other that we would be stronger the next time we meet again, beside I owe Juge here a fight." Riza elbowed the man beside her. Wincing at her attack he quickly regained his composure.

"That is correct, when shall we contest what we gained?"

"I'm ready to fight you anytime!" Riza looked at him with fierce looked in her eyes; it was more deadly than Weiss's glare. "I'm not the same girl who keeps throwing her spear and starts shooting everywhere!"

"Judging by your aura and look I'd say you've grown more than I expected." Chided Juge, which earned him another elbow shot.

"Don't look down on me or Lucy. We've been training none stop." Huffed the fox Faunus before looking at 'Kagami'. "What about you? What were you doing around the holidays?"

"Training, just like you guys. Besides getting my licence to drive of course. But I had this really scary mentor that always tried to kill me for real. In the end it thickened my skin and gave me some real experience." 'Kagami' chuckled. "Though we didn't get to work on my weapon skills that much. He focused on my hand to hand combat and survival skills mostly." He shot his fist forward and smirked.

"He taught me that getting to the top of the best hunters would be a long road, so why not enjoy what lies ahead instead of having tunnel vision." He did the opposite to his left hand and pulled it back. "So my first objective to becoming epic is to defeat Yang Xiao Long in the hand to hand combat challenge!"

"Father did say to aim high. But I must warn you, Yang is incredibly strong. Her skill may be rough, but when you touch her hair it's all over. I suppose you know that much already." Juge nodded with a knowing expression. However Akashi chuckled at that. "Something the matter?"

"No, when you say that if you 'touch Yang's hair you're dead', I'd say that's your opening!"

"Really?" Riza's ears perked up as they entered the building and walked up the stairs. "Mind explaining yourself?"

"It's simple really, I've seen her go nuts and what I could gather from her fights is that she used that fear to break a person's psyche, while that is happening, each time you hit her, she gets stronger. Sound like an unbreakable wall, right?"

"So far, you have a solid argument." Juge nodded, in fact he was making comparisons to his own mental notes in case he was ever in a situation with Yang. Surprisingly he had come to a similar conclusion.

"There's only one thing that stops her from having a perfect combination of all that she possesses: Her anger."

"Anger!" Riza snapped her fingers. "Rage, sudden actions and furious punches that have no reason behind it!" She did have experience with that herself. "Use her anger against her, now that I think about it, if you're able to hold your fear when she gets angry, it's easy to find openings in her attacks!"

Juge cupped his chin "I had theories about it, but mulling over it, does prove it can be very useful." Yet he still felt not completely convinced. Knowing Yang she was probably aware of her weakness. This was an interesting point, but he would go a step further.

"But like you said Juge, it's only a theory, I need to prove it's a fact once I'm in the arena with her." He smashed his fists together. "That's why I need to improve even more!"

"I admire your drive _Kagami_." He stressed the name a little too much. "But you have others that want to be the best in Beacon as well." Juge placed a hand over his shoulders. "I myself am aiming to become Beacon's top student. Not to mention our last remaining member is my rival in that goal as well. You certainly remember?"

"Really now? That is interesting" 'Kagami' smirked before looking up. "Well the dorm level it coming soon, shall we?"

As the 3 entered the final stairwell they were met with a sudden wind that forced them to close their eyes for a second before opening them to see a beautiful skyline with the sun setting. They saw a girl with red hair cleaning her katana, she paused for a second and looked at them.

"Jugey~ Riza~" Lucy placed her weapon on the seat before tackling all of them into a big hug. "I missed you~"

"It's good to see you again Lucy, thank you." Juge spoke as he ruffled her hair, trying to not get overwhelmed. Riza hugged back before pulling out. "Before we talk, this is-"

Lucy looked at 'Kagami' for a moment, before she broke into a big grin and she too tackled him into a hug, burying her head into his chest.

"Akky~ you look kinda cool, welcome home~" She muffled into his new jacket.

However, Riza and Juge stared in shock. Riza because she had not realized it and Juge because Lucy had only needed one look to tell.

"AKASHI!?" The fox Faunus made an unbelieving face.

"Heehaw, took you guys long enough!" Akashi looked at them with a huge smirk on his face. "About 1 hour and 56 minutes." He looked at Riza as he stroked Lucy's hair. "Didn't I tell you not to be surprised the next time you see me?"

"I- but…how!? This is…" Riza was fumbling with her words before quickly taking out her scroll and showed a picture of Akashi in the first semester "This is Akashi!"

In the picture showed a shaggy haired teen with his hair all over the place, wearing nothing but a black shirt and cargo pants. He also had a dopy look on his face.

This Akashi was past all that, and looked almost presentable.

"Yeah... I liked that old me, but my trainer forced me to cut my hair and put on something more stylish. Damn that guy doesn't look like it, but he sure has taste in fashion." He pulled back from Lucy's hug. "With that in mind, team LARJ is ba- Upahhh!" A sharp blow to the head stopped him from talking as he crouched in rubbed his head. His scarf and goggles had been knocked off, which made him look a lot more like his old self.

"That's for making me look stupid you dumb idiot!" Roared Riza as she began hitting him relentlessly, while Akashi begged her to stop.

"Not my fault you couldn't recognize me!" He said with his hoarse voice.

"No excuses, you should have told me earlier!" She hit him in the solar plexus.

"Really Akashi, you know how to infuriate others, don't you?" Juge crossed his arms in disappointment. "I had already guessed, but I expected you to say something. Poor Riza here must feel humiliated-" A well aimed kick to his chin send him to the floor. Riza had become a lot more flexible!

"That's Akky for you~" Lucy laughed as she saw Riza jump on Akashi's back and put him in the sleeper hold. "Riza doesn't like being seen as someone stupid."

"So I've noticed." Juge leaned back while rubbing his chin and saw the sunset. "On this day-"

"LARJ is back in action~!" Lucy cheered. "Now we have one last task to do."

"Trying to separate these two?"

"You're going to kill… me… Rizaaaa…" Akashi gurgled out the words.

"Then die!" Replied the fox of death.

"No." Lucy smiled "We have to face the others~"

"You mean?" Juge looked at her with a neutral expression.

"RWBY, JNPR and AKJA. I've gotten numerous messages, one of them shows that we're to meet them tonight for 'punishment' and if we don't we're going to be in a heap of trouble."

Akashi, who had nearly passed out form a lack of oxygen, suddenly stood up and released himself from Riza's hold, making her fall on her butt with a yelp. He dusted himself off and walked towards the two. "Punishment, jeez! They should have seen the 'punishment' my trainer did if I didn't catch enough fish for dinner and breakfast!" He sighed. "But let's go meet them anyway."

"Sure, but there's someone you have to say sorry to Akky~" Lucy turned her teammate around. Akashi saw Riza curled up into a small ball, bringing her knees to hide her face. It was almost like she-

"Riza… are you... _sulking_?" Asked Akashi.

**(Insert music: Beneath the hollow moon: Bravely Default)**

"Shut up, you numbskull." She mumbled under her breath. "You made me look like a fool!"

"Hey, come now." Akashi knelt down towards her and touched her wrist, making her flinch. "I didn't mean to insult you."

"Well you did, and I won't forgive you!" She shook off his hands and buried her face into her knees deeper. "I hate you!"

Akashi looked towards Juge and Lucy, who in turn shrugged their shoulders. "Uh..." Akashi looked at Riza and then crouched before her.

And then he started poking her forehead "Poke."

He paused for a moment before he poked her again. "Poke"

"Stop!" Riza shouted. "I'll get pissed if you do that!"

"Poke!" Akashi giggled.

"I said stop it!" Riza shouted as she stood up and got him in the Boston crab submission "I'll break your legs now!"

"There is the I Riza I know, you were really being a downer, and you know that right?" Akashi knew she wasn't putting in the energy she usual did.

"It's because you fooled me!"

"I fooled Juge as well; I'd say he's taking it well." Akashi spoke back.

"Like I said, I did already suspect you-"Lucy lightly slapped his back. "...Yes it's easy to get fooled if you haven't seen someone in a while. Even I was dancing in his palms." The last bit was a little overdramatic, but Juge was not known to be the most subtle person.

"Come on Riza, I didn't mean to do it."

"…Fine!" She dropped him before glaring at him. "If you pull that kind of joke I again, so help me god, I will take one of your limbs and shove it somewhere!"

"Where...?"

"Some-where!"

"Right, right!" Akashi laughed nervously before pulling her into a one arm hug and Juge in the other arm. "Good to see you're okay Fluffy. And you aren't holding a grudge either, pal?"

"…Get off me perv." She lightly joked before pushing him away. Juge did the same without replying. "Nice to see that you're still that same _Akky_ as before." She rubbed her ear while using the nickname Alexis gave him. As expected he frowned, which made her smile.

"That aside, it's good to see you guys again, you ready to kick ass this semester!?"

"I'm more than ready ~!" Lucy nodded with a confident grin.

"Do you even have to ask?" Juge grabbed his whip and his new black daggers.

"Then!" Lucy walked in front of them towards the door "Team LARJ re-enters the scene!"

**(Insert music: Granrodeo: The other self)**

* * *

><p>…Minutes later...<p>

* * *

><p>Team LARJ renewed walked towards their dorm with all the students looking at them, together they gave on an aura of confidence and being ready to take on anything. They saw team CDRL posing in their room since their door was opened. Professor Goodwitch scolded a bunch of students… along with Alexis.<p>

"Alexis, what did I just say about showing off your fighting skills?!"

"Aww… but that one wanted to -hic- sheeeeee it!" She whined. "Be a sister Glyn-Glyn!"

As they arrived at their dorm, they took a deep breath before opening the door, the place was the same as two weeks prior, but something was different… the tension! As they entered the room all of LARJ smirked and turned to the right. In front of them was team JNPR. Weapons ready and all.

"Jaune." Akashi smiled as he readied himself. "Long time no see, right?"

"You have no idea Akashi." He laughed with his left eye closed.

"Jugey!" Nora waved to the young Velmón "You ditched us without saying goodbye! That wasn't nice. I'll break your leg as compensation~!"

"She means she's upset that you didn't say goodbye to us." Ren explained "But so am I?" He didn't seem too sure. Ren was probably just swept along with the mood.

"I see. Then shall we settle this in a more civil fashion?"

"Riza, Lucy, Akashi, and Juge. Welcome back to Beacon." Pyrrha started. "And welcome to the hardest night!"

"Tonight, you'll face us!" Nora grinned as she gripped her hammer harder. "One on one!"

"I'll welcome that challenge, just like granny said. First impressions are the best~" Lucy drew Yin and Yang and pointed at them.

The two teams looked at each other before a small cough disrupted them. "If you are so keen to test out your strength, then you might as well do it in the arena." Everyone looked to see Ozpin standing in LARJ's doorway.

"Headmaster!"

"Welcome back LARJ, I trust that everything went well, you will hand in your assignments the first week." The silver haired man smiled.

"Yes!" LARJ spoke.

"Then, let us head to the arena, I will speak to you about the food fight after this Mr. Arc, along with Ms. Rose."

"Aww… come one!" Jaune fell on his knees and hands and cried, making everyone chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>(Change Theme: Kuroko no Basket: Serin High School)<strong>

**Team RWBY's Room**

"You're listening to Beacon Radio!"

"Hello everyone!" Holly Cruz' voice sounded excited and happy at the same time. "This is big news!"

"Huh, around this time?" Weiss looked at Yang's radio and turned it up for everyone to hear, gaining her team's attention.

"There's apparently a hot match about to go down tonight and it's been given the 'go' by none other than the headmaster of Beacon himself! Teachers, students, transfers and everyone who accidentally switched on this channel, drop everything you're doing and head down to the newly reeedone battle hall! '_Why should I?_' You ask?" Holly giggled.

"Because I'll be your commentator along with my co-host Zacks!" Holly cheered. "If you want to kick off _semester __número dos_ with something huge, it doesn't get much bigger! The battle of the first year students!"

* * *

><p><strong>Team CVFY's room<strong>

"Newbies?" Coco jumped off her bed and headed out. "This will be interesting, you coming?"

"Sure." Fox followed her, along with Velvet and Hatsuyashi.

"I wonder who would do such a thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Beacon, Courtyard<strong>

"According to my wonderful sources this will be 4 one on one fights, standard rules apply, just like the previous fights this academy has had." Holly spoke again. "This will be a fight between first year students of team JNPR and team LARJ!"

"WHAT!?" Jasna shouted as she began shaking Antonio. "You see what happens if we don't get there first? That could be us fighting them!" She pointed a finger at Kirk. "You and Anto will have to substitute them then!"

Both the boys paled while Alex smirked at their demise.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Beacon Academy<strong>

Leaf felt something tug on his arm, looking down he saw Mia looking at him "You want to see LARJ duke it out right?"

"Yes!" squealed Mia.

"Fine, fine. Emma, you coming?"

"Yeah sure, it's not like WE'RE WAITING FOR YOUR TEAM TO ARRIVE!" Emma shouted out the last part, making the two clean their ears out.

"Whatever, come when you're ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Library<strong>

"There you are." The girl with pinkish eyes looked up to see three silver haired teens looking at her. "If it's about the fight, I'm not interested." She returned to her book.

"I assure, you my dear Asuna this is no ordinary fight. It's _him _fighting." The girl smirked.

"Really?" Asuna closed her book and stood up, placing it back on the shelf. "Fine then, I'll humour you Mari. You always drag me around for such meaningless things."

Mari smirked "Good, that's settled then, Natalie and Kane. We will go post-haste to the building."

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown dorm number<strong>

"Well?" A grey haired teen looked at the woman with amber eyes.

"Fine, it should provide some entertainment and intel on the students here at Beacon." She grinned darkly, so did the Emerald haired girl next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy, Battle hall<strong>

LARJ and JNPR saw that students and teachers were piling into the building, just to see their teams fight.

"You must forgive me students, but with the Vytal Festival going on, I felt it was the appropriate timing to give a small taste to the other first years and transfer students. Just to show what lies ahead of them." Ozpin pushed his glasses up.

"Oh man…" Jaune quivered before a warm hand touched his shoulders, it was his teammate's. "I-I can do this! My training with you and Professor won't go to waste!"

"That's the attitude!" Beamed the red-headed girl. "You'll do great!"

"Really? They had to make this public?" Riza sighed before gripping her staff. "This is turning into a major headache..."

Akashi watched as they all came in, he fished something out of his bag, it was too things.

A black covered gauntlet with the words 'Mayhiro' scratched on it. And a long midnight blue headband. His eye softened. "Mary…" Letting go was hard, but instead he bound her tighter. This time she was with them.

As the final crowds of the students gathered, Ozpin motioned the two teams to stand on opposite ends and tapped his cane on the ground and gained everyone's attention.

**(Change Music: Kuroko No Basket 2 OST [CD1] - [01]【Winter Cup】)**

"Ladies and gentlemen. Hunters and huntresses. Teachers and to everyone who has come here tonight." Ozpin began.

"Tonight is the eve before the 2nd semester begins, tomorrow you embark on your journey to become what you have dreamed of, harsh challenges and roads will surely be on your way, but know this: Countless hunters have gone through this before, there is no easy way. There is only hard work, your team and your drive for achievements." He paused.

"As you know the Vytal Festival is almost upon us and what better way to start this semester than with an exhibition match from the students of Beacon!"

A thunderous roar of approval came from the crowd.

"Then without further ado, let us see what these hunters and huntresses have learned so far!"

Pointing to the large score board the image changed.

LUCY STRIPES

AKASHI MAYHIRO

RIZA INARI

JUGE VELMON

VS

JAUNE ARC

NORA VALYRIE

PYRRHA NIKOS

LIE REN

"With the Festival, the fights will be based on your skill, tactics and your overall grade. But with this we will let the board decide our match-ups."

In an instant the pictures of both teams started moving with the 'VS' in between them. The pictures started slowing down until they came to a halt.

Holly Cruz's voice spoke up. "First match of the night!"

'The Foxy huntress with a heart of Gold!'

RIZA INARI

VS

NORA VALKYRIE

'The leg breaking happy-go-lucky Huntress!'

"Who came up with these embarrassing subtitles?!" Riza made a fist, with a small blush on her face.

"So funny ~" Nora on the other hand seemed to understand the joke.

Nora and Riza looked at each and nodded, it was bound to be a good match.

"Second fight!" Holly announced happily.

The huge screen went off again.

'The Apologetic Huntress of Victory'

PYRRHA NIKOS

VS

JUGE VELMON

'The Cool and Collected Heir'

Murmurs echoed around the arena. Pyrrha looked down while Juge smiled at her. It was easy to see that Pyrrha knew they were talking about her and her 'streak'.

"Third fight!" Holly pointed ahead.

'The Silent boy with deadly looks!'

LIE REN

VS

AKASHI MAYHIRO

'The hunter with hidden talents!'

Ren and Akashi looked at each other before looking back at the screen.

"Last, but definitely no least: The leader match!" Holly was spurring on the crowd from her commentator's desk.

'Leader of JNPR!'

JAUNE ARC

VS

LUCY STRIPES

'Leader of LARJ'

Cheers erupted again, before Ozpin settled them down. "With that out of the way, the students will ready themselves before coming out again, in the meantime, talk amongst yourselves." He motioned the two teams to the opposite hallways. They both gave one final glance before heading to the changing rooms.

"This will be very interesting." Ozpin smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Changing rooms: LARJ<strong>

**(Change music: Humming Urban Stereo - Space Loves Disco (Feat. Simone - D'Sound)**

"Well, Riza you're up!" Akashi patted the fox Faunus on the back before getting a 'don't do that again' look from her. "What?"

"Come on Akky, don't hit me that hard." She said as he threw himself back on a nearby seat. Using the nickname again to annoy him. "Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to change into my battle gear, though it would be an unfair disadvantage against me…"

"What?" Juge tilted his head in confusion.

"Yep~ Riza got herself a new attire because of my Granny~" Lucy sang while walking towards her blonde friend. "If you would be so kind. I'll help her change~"

As the two boys watched their respective teammates head into the changing rooms they sighed, looking at each other.

"Pyrrha, huh?" Akashi fished for something in his bag before seeing a black gauntlet inside. "That's something that one would refuse right off the bat. You've got a plan?"

"Not really, but then again... It will be the first time I'll be clashing with her. We would be on even ground." Juge reminded Mayhiro. "But something tells me that Pyrrha won't take this lightly."

"No kidding Juge, you got my daggers right?"

"You mean Oblivion?" Juge took out his newly equipped daggers. "Getting something from a weapons company that is a near mystery is beyond me, you have my thanks."

"It's all good, I told you I would be the foundation of LARJ and if you need anything I'll see if I can get it." He gave Juge a thumbs up. "Should I tell you its secret or would you rather find out in your match with the Spartan girl?"

"You know, I'll find out myself Akashi. I will decline your offer." Juge nodded as he twirled the blade around his hands. "It feels very light compared to my other daggers."

"Trust me, what I've given you is something you don't want to lose, it's really powerful if used correctly. I couldn't think of anyone that could use a dagger as well as you."

"There is my father."

"I don't know him, so you're the expert on small blades at the moment." Akashi waved him off before grabbing a bundle of clothes. "I've got to change. Talk to you in a bit."

"Understood." The young Velmón nodded before looking at his black daggers. A sound of metal hitting the ground made him turn around, his eyes widened as he saw Riza's new gear.

"Cool, huh~?" Lucy stared at Juge, expecting a reaction.

"It looks like you've come from medieval times Riza, but it does suit you in combination with your weapon, I suppose." The brown hair hunter pointed to her golden staff attached to the back of her waist."How do you feel?"

"I feel... naked." She blurted out. Her tail, which was peeking out of her armour, looked bushed up.

"Pardon? From here it looks quite heavy!"

"Well it isn't Juge, its light as a feather and I feel naked!" She brushed past her teammates and assessed herself in the mirror, adjusting the black ribbon on her right bang. "Oh damn it all! Lucy! Can you help me tie on the loops?"

"Sure~" Lucy ever helpful immediately took care of it. "All done! You are looking so cute ~"

"That's not the intention! You two... are you ready!?"

"As always!"

"Let's roll~" Lucy nodded before the three walked back to the arena.

"..." Akashi heard the footsteps of his teammates quieten down before sighing. "Don't leave me behind so casually!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Change music: Kuroko No Basket 2 OST [CD1] - [07] [Prelude])<strong>

As Riza lead the team towards the main area, cheers could be heard as from inside the corridor. Riza steeled her nerves as she subconsciously gripped _Ryuyari_ tighter before seeing Nora and her weapon _Magnhild_ ready for action on the other side of the arena.

"Riza, show us want you've learned so far." Juge patted her on the back while Lucy looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"Don't worry." Lucy lifted up her shirt to reveal multiple wrappings on her stomach "She did this to me, I wasn't being serious and she got mad~"

"Lucy, I told you not to show that!" Riza quickly pulled Lucy's shirt down before composing herself. "I'll just have to show everyone!"

Juge averted his eyes. Lucy had a tendency to show her body at impulse, which was not good for his heart. He wondered about the events that led to the injury though.

"Will all hunters and huntresses who are not participating in this fight, please exit the arena until further notice." Ozpin announced. Lucy, Juge, Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren stepped off the platform as they made their way to the stands for the teams.

Riza and Nora slowly made their way to the centre were the silver haired hunter was standing. "Ms. Inari and Ms. Valkyrie. I trust you know the rules, but to those who don't, this is not a fight to the death, the fight will end when one person's Aura has either been mostly depleted, entering the red level. The fight can end if one person forfeits or is unable to continue." Ozpin looked at them.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes!"

"I will act as referee, now then. To your corners proud Huntresses!" The crowd yelled as they got ready to fight. The flat-screen above flickered to show both huntresses' pictures with a green bar below them. A timer sat in the middle.

(Change to fight music: Wangan Midnight Tune 5: Fallen Angels)

Riza turned around and held her weapon in both hands, so did Nora.

Riza started breathing deeply to calm her senses. She had to shut out the audience, the expectations and anything, but her opponent. Her eyes opened fixated on Nora.

Her prey.

"Are you ready!" Ozpin shouted. "Then!" Ozpin raised his arm.

"Let the Match begin!"

Nora smirked as she quickly changed Magnhild into its second form and unleashed an array of pink grenades at the blonde fox girl. Riza crouched to the floor before taking off to the left like a blur of yellow and blue light. Nora laughed harder as she kept firing at the fox while the Faunus smoothly jumped, ducked and occasionally sliced a shell. The cut grenades didn't explode, gaining her a few surprised look from her friends.

"Nora is harsh on the offensive, but Riza doesn't budge. I wonder where she learned that grenade trick, seems handy!" Holly commented.

"Time for a counterattack!" Riza pressed a button on her spear to change it into its shotgun form. She returned the fire to the hammer user. Nora on the other hand switched back to her first mode and jumped out of the way and into the air, zeroing in on Riza.

"Let's go!" Riza shot a couple of bullets at her, but it proved ineffective against her hammer that simply smashed them away with a blast. Clicking her tongue in disappointment she moved back to her staff form.

'_You should know that your staff is more powerful than you think Riza." Margret twirled Ryuyari around. "Try throwing that grenade at it."_

_She did and her eyes widened as the black haired women thrust her weapon at it, but the result was not what she was expecting._

"Watch me, Margaret!" Riza held her golden staff as Nora readied herself to slam the hammer onto her. Then she moved the tip of her spear as Nora brought Magnhild down, the hammer itself was incised in purple aura.

The two connected.

What was supposed to happen was Riza's weapon to be smashed into bits while sending the Faunus deep into the ground within an inch of her life left. What actually happened made a few hunters and huntresses stand up in pure surprise.

Nora's force was sucked into the tip of the spear before the force was ejected from the bottom to the spear creating a huge turmoil that shook the arena to the core, and pieces of the ceiling's plaster had fallen off and dust rained down.

But most importantly, Riza was unharmed, in fact: she was smiling.

"What the-?" Even Nora was showing a reaction, although not as extreme as the rest. Nodding Riza pushed the orange haired huntress back before charging at her as she moved into the show her close combat skills.

"That's it folks! I am officially baffled. The force of that impact should have crushed our cute foxy Riza, but she simply deflected the energy somewhere else! This is incredible." Holly was holding the microphone close to her face as she stood up and pointed at the scene.

"HOW!?" Ruby shouted as she watched Riza attack Nora, the fox had improved her fighting style a lot. It was evident since Nora was being hit in the side and in the face by the blunt end of _Ryuyari_. Her aura was going down faster compared to Riza's. "I didn't know Riza was that quick?"

"She fights with much more focus than before. She makes use of her Faunus senses too." Blake smiled at her friend that was fighting. "It seems that she's trained herself to use her spear as a staff and mixed in some strikes."

As Team RWBY continued watched, another team was analysing the fight.

"That's Riza?" Juge remarked turning to Lucy. "That's a huge difference from two weeks before."

"Obviously Jugey~" Lucy tapped him on the nose. "Riza just used to cover herself while Granny was beating her down until she broke out of that notion, then she began fighting with her hands and legs. I was surprised at how well she adapted to it~"

"Your grandmother is a rough person it seems." Juge smiled as he nodded. "It does look like I've got my hands full when she fights me later on… whenever that is."

"Wooooh Rizy!" Nora cheered as she used the handle on her weapon to block Riza's straight forward spear attacks. Riza only grabbed it with her hand to pull Nora forward and elbowed her in the face, causing her to be become disorientated to her surroundings.

"Ouch! What brutal precision, what unrestricted moves. That one is going to last." Holly was frowning in sympathy.

The blonde ducked low and swept the hammer user's legs before jumping into the air. She swiftly reached the still disoriented Nora.

"Spear Crush!" She yelled as she drove the spear deep into Nora's body where the exploding tip activated and engulfed the hammer user in flames before Riza rolled to a distance. She held out her hand in front of her as _Ryuyari_ was placed behind her. Ready to attack again.

"I can't see anything, but after such an impressive attack, can Nora still move?!" Holly and the audience looked at the dust cloud expectantly.

"There's no way she'll stop after just that." The fox looked up the screen and saw that Nora's health as in the orange while she was still in green. There were 2 minutes and 24 seconds left till the match ended.

"How..." Nora caught Riza of guard as she busted from her fireball with her hammer ready to take her down. "Is that?!"

The hammer made contact with Riza's breastplate; the force had sent her flying into the wall, creating a large crack in it. That attack took a chunk out of Riza's Aura levels, bringing closer to Nora's.

"Gah… Lucky shot Nora!" The girl wiped the blood coming from her mouth onto her blue steel gauntlet. "But you attacks are nothing compared to _hers_!"

She shrugged off the rubble on her before leaving the hole and readied herself once again for a fierce assault.

"Then take this!" Nora once again fired dozen grenade shells at there before re-loading and repeating the process. Riza stood her ground as she settled to the ground with her weapon aimed down before her eyes flashed blue.

"Silent Strike: Lying Strike!" Moving her hand towards the lower half of her spear Riza held it like a sword before quickly cutting the shells like before. The explosion never happened as they landed on the ground, the dust and gun powder leaking out of them. "It's going to take more than a few grenades to defeat me Nora!" She roared before running towards the short haired huntress.

'Only a minute left... make this count and unleash it!' She told herself as Nora knew the time as well.

As Riza halted and skidded towards Nora who swung for her midsection, she jumped and landed quickly in the hammer user's blind spot, following up by delivering a sharp kick to the chin, the momentum caused her to do a back flip as she landed on the ground before driving the spear into her multiple times, the explosions were controlled and landed rapid hits on the girl making Nora go into the defensive.

"Riza is unleashing an onslaught of attacks! Nora can't keep up!" Holly was at the edge of her seat.

"Now it's over!"

**(Change music: Bravely Default: Agnes Theme: Wind's course)**

Her spear started glowing as she continued striking Nora, the rapid movement and the light from the spear caused her to shelf her eyes. Smirking, the fox grabbed _Magnhild_ from Nora's weakened hands and used it to strike Nora away before she threw the hammer away.

"This is my final move! Think you can take it!?" The spear glowed brighter as she gripped it tighter in her dominant hand, her left one.

"Burning Fang!" The spear ignited in flames and hit Nora in the stomach before a massive explosion erupted; encasing all that was near in it. As the fireball caused everyone to shield their eyes, a buzzer sounded. After the fire died down it revealed a knocked out Nora, Riza's staff right next to her.

"Then match is over! Then Winner: LARJ's Riza Inari!" Holly exclaimed excitedly.

The crowd was cheering for her (with a few boos because of her being a Faunus) as Riza pulled a new invisible string, making her spear fly towards her. Satisfied she raised her hand in victory as her teammates came towards her.

"Good work Riza, I'm really impressed!" Juge shook her hand.

"That's Riza~" Lucy hugged her.

Team JNPR rushed over to Nora with a few medics before showing that she was completely fine, the force caused her to lose consciousness for a moment, but she was already back up. She slapped Ren's back as he checked her with worry.

"Wow, Riza is really strong?!" Jaune watched the big screen showing highlights of the fight. "It makes me wonder just how long I have to go before I can catch up to you guys..."

"Indeed, Riza has not reached her full potential yet either." Pyrrha watched her talk with her team. "But that doesn't mean they are getting out of this without a though fight, right Jaune, Ren?"

"Humph." Ren looked around. "He doesn't seem to be here…"

"I'm fighting Lucy, she's crazy strong!" Jaune cried.

"And my fight… is next." Pyrrha grabbed Miló and Akoúo̱ and headed to the arena.

"Go for it Pyrrha!"

"Try your best!" Nora who was now sitting down to recover cheered her on too.

**(Insert Music: Tonight - Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 5 Soundtrack)**

Thefamous huntress, Pyrrha Nikos, headed towards the arena feeling confident, her green eyes fixed upon the floor as she was deep in thought.

"My opponent is that Juge Velmón. If memory serves me right, the Velmóns have an outstanding battle record from each of their heirs." Additionally she had seen some of his skill in the Survival Test. The problem was that the same applied to him. He was already aware of her Semblance too.

She slowly trailed towards the middle as she saw the boy in blue come out. His eyes were locked onto hers.

"No matter, I will give my all in this fight."

The young Velmón watched as she raised her shield in a defensive stance, her spear ready to counterattack at any time. He took out one of the Oblivion daggers and spun it around before placing it back in its holster.

"To think that Pyrrha would be my opponent already... interesting." he gave a slight smirk before he met them in the middle were Ozpin was standing.

The screen above flickered.

Second Match!

'The Apologetic Huntress of Victory'

PYRRHA NIKOS

VS

'The Cool and Collected Heir'

JUGE VELMÓN

"I'm sure you know the rules of the fight, but I had forgotten to mention there is a timer, should you fail to finish the fight in the allotted time it will end in a draw. Are you ready?"

"Always." Pyrrha stuck out her hand to Juge.

"Yes." Juge smiled before taking her hand, a sign of good sportsmanship. The two nodded before making their way towards both sides.

"Then, the second match of the night... begins!"

Pyrrha without hesitation ran out of her spot and a fast charge as she raised her shield to attack. Her counter stance was a feint! Already throwing her enemy off before the match began... that was the move of a famous huntress, alright.

Judge readied himself as he held his whip in his dominant hand and the black dagger in the other. The red haired women shield bashed him hard causing him to grunt a bit, but he held his ground as he used the force of her attack to fall back, using _Morte Consumptis _he flicked his wrist as he activated his semblance and wrapped the long thong around her waist and threw her a fair distance in order to regain his composure.

Whatever happened he had to keep his dagger out of her reach. Her magnetism manipulating power was a problem, but his whip was a luckily not even partly made of metal.

Pyrrha looked at him before stabbing the ground with Milo, turning her body to face him and threw her shield at him before landing on her feet. Juge deflected it with his black dagger before seeing her run towards him as she turned Milo into its rifle mode. She had already fired a couple of rounds at him while he defended himself.

"Bullets... I can see them!" Juge barrel-rolled past the first few bullets before seeing the last one attempt to pierce his shoulders, out of pure reaction, he tried blocking it with Oblivion.

'Damn it, I did it out of instinct! This isn't going to pretty!' His daggers were not made to deflect bullets.

That's what he thought, but just like the audience he was surprised.

Instead of the bullet breaking the newly acquired blade, it instead cut the bullet like it was paper as it came into contact. Juge's reflexes were already amazing enough, but that dagger was useful too.

"Impressive..." Juge held Oblivion backwards as he looked at Pyrrha and motioned her to come at him.

"This is incredible everyone! These two are experts at what they do and I feel kind of intimidated by Juge right now!" Holly admitted with a laugh.

"Not bad. It seems his gear has been improved too." She smiled as she retracted her shield back before turning Milo into its 3rd form. Xiphos Form, a similar version to a dagger, but bigger. "Fine then I accept you proposal Juge!" She put on her game face before the two collided with their respective daggers. A small shockwave hit them both, but neither gave in.

The crowd watched as the blurs of red and brown, black and blue fought around the arena. Both fighters had cuts and scratches on them. Juge's scarf was cut and fluttered away. Pyrrha's belt was ripped and fell to the ground.

"Hey… Doesn't it look like he's pushing her back?" People in the crowd commented.

"Yeah, Pyrrha is an internationally known huntress and an icon, yet his newcomer is holding his own against her!" Another student talked.

"Would you look at this folks!" Holly voice was filled with excitement and awe. "Juge Velmón is an unknown hunter yet he's doing just fine against Pyrrha Nikos! Is this real life? Just what are these first years capable of!?" She too was inspired. "Keep at it you two!"

Yang watched with admiration as her purple eyes followed him move about as he fended off the red haired girl's attacks, just to move onto her again. Her lips curved upwards as she leaned on the rail. "Go get her Jugey, I'm rooting for you!"

Ruby, Blake and Weiss looked at her before turning back to the fight.

"Do your best... Both of you!" Ruby yelled.

'Crush him Pyrrha! Show him why you're the best.' Weiss thought to herself. There was no way that someone famous like her would lose here. Weiss had always wanted to be Pyrrha's partner, so it a loss what was not permissible.

"…" Blake kept watching with squinted eyes.

"Hah!" The armoured women bashed her shield against Juge, breaking out of the blade fight. She jumped high and spun in a 360° motion before throwing _Milo_ at him. Juge breathed out before redirecting _Akoúo̱_ using his dagger and using _Morte Consumptis_ plus his semblance again to grab _Milo_ and throw her weapon away. He knew...

"She's open now!" Wasting no time the brown haired teen grabbed Oblivion and aimed it at her. However his battle-honed instincts told him something.

'Wait… is she trying… oh no!' His body was already in motion as he saw her confident smirk. She **touched** Oblivion before grabbing his head and hitting it with her knee making his stumble back a few steps. Using the momentum, she used her semblance to retract her weapons, before back flipping to a safe distance.

"That one hit deep! Would you look at the clock too? Only roughly 1 minute left! Time to go all out." Holly explained.

Juge gritted his teeth, she had touched the dagger. Seeing her fight before he knew that she had control of his dagger now. "Damn it, I got careless."

"Sorry Juge, but I'll be taking over that weapon now." The red haired huntress raised her hand and activated her semblance and held it towards the black dagger as she was already swinging her _Milo_ at his side.

"Why did Juge's hand stop? Is he terrified? Why is she called the apologetic huntress? So many questions!" The commentary intensified as well.

It wasn't like Pyrrha to become surprised in combat, but for this type of situation... She did.

"W-what?!" her eyes fixated on the dagger "Your blade… it's metal right?!"

"I thought so too… but then again." Juge gently grasped Oblivion. "Considering who gave it to me, it was obviously not what one expects." He thanked Akashi in his mind while deflecting _Milo _with the black dagger.

"Wait wait wait! Isn't Pyrrha supposed to be able to control magnetism?" Ruby seemed confused.

"Which means this dagger is not made of metal." Weiss concluded.

"Enough!" Juge crouched low before putting Oblivion away and channelled the dust into _Morte_. "Dual Dust mode: Activate!"

The energy gathering in his weapon made Pyrrha step back.

"White fire!" His whip ignited in white flames as he began moving it on a figure 8 motion, gaining more speed.

"..." Pyrrha could only hear her heartbeat increase with each pulse. Her red hair was covering her green eyes

'Since when… did I feel pressure like this?'

'Since when did I feel like I can't see a clear victory? It's been so long...' Her body started shaking with excitement.

Her lip trembled before they curved upwards. She could feel her breath get ragged.

As if in response to this boy's iron will she also sprinted ahead. She was intend on using her full skill this time. There was no holding back against an enemy who earnestly threw everything at her!

The white fire clashed with the shield and a spear cut through the flames, straight at Juge's face.

'!'

They both stopped as the spear softly touched Juge's throat and a whip had tightened around Pyrrha's.

-Beeeeeep-

"Ooooooh time-out! What a shame! Things just heated up too." Holly seemed as disappointed as the rest.

Pyrrha and Juge were stuck in their deadlock and only noticed the situation after a while.

DRAW

The screen above declared.

**(Change music: Persona 5 OST Preview - "Battle Outcome" HD)**

A small amount of groans erupted before they started cheering for the both of them. Both students relaxed and let their weapons sink down.

"Good match Pyrrha, that last move was way faster than anything you showed before!" Juge nodded, however he raised an eyebrow when he saw the famous huntress looked at him with a gentle smile.

"Yeah… the next time we can cut loose is the Vytal tournament. Hopefully we can face each other again there." Pyrrha nodded as they shook hands. "I'll be waiting… Juge." His eyebrows were further raised as he could have sworn her eyes glinting for a second. Like those of a predator.

"I'll look forward to that then." Giving one last shake they parted back to their teams. However the red-haired woman continued to look at Juge before walking back to JNPR were Jaune and Ren were looking at her.

"I'm really impressed by Juge, he stood his ground." Ren commented on him before looking at his weapons. "I guess it's my turn."

"WHOA! I can't believe that Juge stood his ground, I would have gotten a heart attack if you would lost to him Pyrrha!" Jaune looked more exhausted than herself. "…Pyrrha?"

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Oh... yes… I'm doing great… better than great Jaune." She mused before looking at Ren. "You're up Ren."

"Mhm." Jaune patted Ren on the shoulder before taking care of Nora, who had still not managed to stand up by herself again.

"Just kick him until he cries~"

"I can't do that Nora..." Ren sighed.

**(Change music: Kuroko No Basket 2 OST [CD1] - [22]【Stalemate】)**

**Changing rooms**

"Without further delay let us head to the 3rd fight of the night!" Holly shouted as the crowd rallied again. Akashi zipped on his final piece of clothing before looking at the mini screen again.

"Show time."

* * *

><p>The sudden cheers soon turned to whispers as they started looking at LARJ.<p>

"Where's the other guy!?" One of them shouted.

"Don't tell me he chickened out already!"

Riza looked at Lucy and Juge before looking at the corridor where he was last seen.

"Akashi?"

Ren was concerned too for his opponent; he knew that Akashi was not one to run from a fight.

* * *

><p>"Mari… this 'Akashi', is he a coward?" Asuna spoke as she turned to her white haired teammate.<p>

"Certainly not Asuna. Akky is a simple minded nuisance, which is exactly why he doesn't run form a fight." She smiled at her.

"If you don't mind answering me Mari..." The timid girl behind her tapped her on the shoulder. "What is his fighting style?"

"Hm… Last time I checked it was a hammer, an inferior copy of little Alexis'… and somewhat like my own, but he left the Academy in a childish rage and then he returned back to Beacon with a new weapon." She shrugged. "Your guess is just as good as mine. If he is not clinging to the image of his sister then he probably chose something at random."

* * *

><p>He could hear the crowds getting restless.<p>

That didn't help him at all. Nervousness was sickness and he didn't know the treatment.

* * *

><p>"…" Alexis saw the screen.<p>

'The Silent boy with deadly looks!"

LIE REN

VS

'The hunter with hidden talents!'

AKASHI MAYHIRO

"This is to be expected Alexis, you're concerned for you brother." Glynda watched her twitch. "But for what it's worth, Mr. Mayhiro will be fine."

"That's not I'm worried about Glyn-Glyn." She spoke quietly "I'm worried about what Akashi is going to do to Ren."

"What do you mean?" The witch asked with a frown. "Lie Ren is a skilled hunter himself. "

"Warmachine took Akky as his pupil."

"…what?" Glynda looked at her doubtfully. "War's disciple... Warmachine, the hunter that single handled quelled the siege of Heartbay in Vacuo." She recited her knowledge.

"The one that is responsible for the annihilation of one of the headquarters of the White Fang, none of them survived his attack." Alexis bit her lip. "That 'thing' doesn't have a heart, he killed what he wants to kill and does it to the beat of his own rhythm." Her green eye met Glynda's. "I'm scared that he'll turn Akky into something I can't hug!"

"Figures. I don't think this boy will turn into a monster like him." She tried to comfort Alexis. "But it would be a blessing if he managed to straighten you out now." She added.

"Akky!" Alexis cried behind her glasses.

….

"Wow… your seem happy about these fights Mia!" Leaf patted his youngest sister on the head, earning a pout from her.

"Well… I'm exited you know! New people to see and stuff!" Mia exclaimed loudly before covering her mouth. "Ah...Em..!"

Leaf turned around to see Emma sitting down next to them. "Have they arrived?"

"Yep, your captain's pissed at you, so is Mia's team." Emma sighed. "I told them to go see the loading office from there."

"Thanks sis."

"Whatever you say, crappy brother."

* * *

><p><strong>1 week ago - Forest<strong>

_"Akashi…. how well do you know your semblance?" Warmachine asked as he took a bite of his fish. He had lifted his mask a little around the mouth area._

_"Enough to know that I can't change the density of other object. Whether it be living or dead." Akashi spoke._

_"Indeed. You don't have the power to do that, but…" He paused. "Akashi, how well can you control yourself?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"How well can you compose yourself?"_

_Akashi tilted his head._

_"I won't teach how to use your bow; instead I drill into your body and mind how to control yourself in harsh situations. You will learn in four days, then I will move you to the next stage. If you can survive that is." Warmachine fixed his masked and stood up. "We now head were the Grimm sleep. Come without your weapon."_

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon, Arena<strong>

Akashi stepped into the light as he saw the crowd go nuts again. Nodding to himself he continued walking towards the middle were Ren stood.

"Told you he wouldn't run~" Lucy spoke.

"Of course not. None of us would." Juge just crossed his arms.

The man walking in wore a black high collar, short sleeved shirt, his right hand was heavily covered by a black gauntlet while his left arm was wrapped with stain wrappings.

His shirt consisted of four different coloured streaks near his stomach. Red, orange, gold and blue.

His thighs were covered in a white cloth tied together by a black rope, but underneath it was an orange armour plate that protected his legs all the way to his feet.

"That is an eye-catcher." Riza commented on his new clothes.

"Like you are one to talk." Blake said teasingly.

"Looks like Lucy and me aren't the only ones that changed this semester. _Almost_ all of us did." She giggled before looking at Juge.

"This is a traditional attire of my clan. I can't just change it on the whims of fashion trends-"

"Yes, yes, you are so traditional Jugey~" Lucy just patted his head by standing up; she managed to reach it while he was sitting. Riza almost broke into a big laugh, but managed to cover her mouth.

"Go Akky!" Alexis yelled from above them.

Akashi nodded at Ren as he met him in the middle.

"Gentlemen, I trust you know the rules?" Ozpin spoke. Both the boys nodded. "Good, to your positions then!"

Ren and Akashi bumped fists before walking away.

"Strange. Where's _Black Eclipse_?" Juge noticed it right off the bat. "He's not carrying it with him."

"That's right!" Riza said before cupping her mouth. "Hey Akashi! Where's your weapon!?"

The young Mayhiro looked at them and gave them the thumbs up, before turning his back on them.

"Did he just ignore me?" A vein popped on her head. Her anger was redirected by a sudden glomp of her tail. Lucy was rubbing her fact against it.

"Fluffy ~"

"Not again...!"

* * *

><p>Akashi looked at the blue bandana before tying it onto his head. "Mary, watch me!"<p>

Ren readied himself.

Ozpin looked at the two.

"The 3rd fight... Begins!"

Ren knew.

Most of team LARJ were the first to come out swinging, he observed all of them and made mental notes of them. He braced himself for the young Mayhiro to come out and hit him.

That didn't happen.

Akashi stood there and watched him. He didn't move a muscle.

"…" All he did was just stare at him

"…hm?" the green dressed hunter raised himself before returning the stare right back at him.

"…" Akashi continued looking at him before sighing.

He raised his hand.

"I forfeit this match."

"WHAT?!" Nearly everyone in the stands collapsed.

"Y-y-you can't be serious! This is an outrage!" Holly's voice sounded hurt.

"No need to yell. I forfeit this match." He shrugged his shoulder and looked at the headmaster and Ren. "Sorry guys, I just know when I don't stand a chance. If I went all out I would go too far... so I can't showcase my training yet."

"…" Ren shook his head with a neutral expression.

"I admit... I am a little surprised Mr. Mayhiro, are you sure that you don't want to retract that?"

"Yes Headmaster, I'm not ready."

"Then it can't be helped. Akashi Mayhiro has forfeited his match. The winner by default is Lie Ren." Ozpin spoke before Akashi turned back towards him. And into the glaring eye of his teammates. Well except for Lucy whose face was hidden inside a fluffy tail.

Riza, the one who was already angry rushed out to meet him and scold him. "You Idiot! What ate hell are you thinking?" She skidded to a halt and channelled all her energy into her fist. "Answer me!"

Akashi looked up and sighed again, the Mayhiro took a step back and caught her fist easily; supporting her leaning weight he pushed her back to a standing position. "What?"

'Did he just take my attack?' Riza was surprised, usually he would be caught off guard and take a hit in the solar plexus. She didn't really put any technique or thought into the punch, but it was still a surprise.

"I'm not ready Riza, simple as that. Don't misunderstand, I have trained, but it's not enough to get where you guys are." He looked down solemnly.

"…" Juge looked at him before rubbing his head. "Right, no use crying over spilt milk, there will plenty of other times to fight. I was interested to see how you would deal with Ren's ranged combat, not using your bow. Looks like that was impossible after all." He smiled understandingly.

"Just don't get too full of yourself yet. I might overtake you while you are still looking at me with your sympathy!" He pointed at Juge before facing Lucy "Sorry cap, you're up next!"

"Eeeh?" Lucy looked up from her comfortable living pillow. Her expression said 'I have to fight too?'

"Would you let go already! And don't you dare forfeit out of laziness!" Riza grabbed Lucy's face and pulled her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Akashi… forfeited?" Jaune was stunned before looking at Ren.<p>

"It's not like he didn't stand a chance. I couldn't read him. It felt like he could have struck at me any time. But he didn't seem to be sure himself."

"You mean?"

"Akashi is developing a new fighting style, something that we have yet to see." Pyrrha told Jaune. "He doesn't want to reveal it yet."

"What a bothersome guy." Jaune went silently into thinking mode before getting another nudge from the red-haired huntress. "Huh?"

"The last fight is all yours Jaune. Good luck!" She beamed at him.

"Huh… AH!?" The blonde looked up to the screen.

'Leader of JNPR!"

JAUNE ARC

VS

'Leader of LARJ'

LUCY STRIPES

"Oh okay, oh-oh-okay, totally fine, just going against Lucy!" Jaune calm himself before heading towards the arena with his weapon ready. As he saw Lucy walking down as well, he had to admit.

"Did Lucy become really cute?" He couldn't help but to admire her. Those clothes and the new hairstyle had completely changed her image.

As the two met in the Arena, Ozpin for the 4th and last time was standing in the middle.

"Hey Lucy, how are you?" Jaune asked with a smile.

"Good as ever Jaune~ You?" Lucy smiled brightly at him, making Jaune blush a little.

"G-good... good luck!"

"You too!" Lucy bowed a little. Before skipping towards her end. And so did Jaune.

"For the last match! Begin!" Ozpin shouted.

"I forf-"

Crack. As the first syllable left Lucy's mouth the sound of something getting crushed could be heard. She looked up and saw Riza crumpling her pack of pocky. Her eyes widened in despair.

Something inside her changed!

"Aaaaahhhhyaaaa!" Jaune cried out as he pulled out his sword from the sheath that turned into a shield and charged at Lucy. In this time training with Alexis and Pyrrha, his stamina and strikes had grown tremendously, he could run for 3 km without losing his breath, not to mention that his senses had sharpened as well. He was a little above average now as Alexis had put it.

As he swung as Lucy, the red head girl smiled as she skipped back and his attack missed. He looked at her again before swing with less strength and more control. Again she dogged. And black flipped away from him. Grunting he took a page from Pyrrha's stlye and decided to shield bash her. 'If she thinks she can keep avoiding me, then she got another thing coming!'

The girl giggled before bending her knee and jumped over Jaune, making him spin around to reveal his sword in hand. He feinted a strike to the stomach as Lucy back-stepped before crouching to the ground and attempting a leg-sweep.

It failed.

As Lucy skidded to safety, she acknowledged Jaune's improvement. "Sorry Jauny… but I can't afford to lose!" Because her pockys were held hostage.

"Then!" Jaune yelled as he ran at full pace towards her, shaking her head Lucy grabbed Yin with two hands, raised it close to her head and exhaled.

"This aura... LARJ's captain is going to deal the final blow. Can the hero of our hearts take this hit?" Holly said silently.

The world around Lucy became silence, the noise of her inner music was there, she could feel him coming closer to her, she gently took as step back and bend her knee a little and opened her mouth.

"Respect."

For Jaune, it was seeing a disappearing act... she was there, and the next moment she was behind him with her blade sliding back into its hidden sheath.

Instead of feeling stunned he felt completely paralysed. His whole body had stiffened up as if he had been petrified.

For everyone else...

Jaune's pants were now shorts.

His hood was cut off.

Multiple deep gashes were dealt to his shield.

Red lines were all over his body and face.

Indeed it could be said he was lucky to still stand.

But he was already KO'd.

The crowd was silent as Lucy cleaned her sword and ran towards a KO'd Jaune.

"Sorry Jaune, next time you will definitely hit me once~!"

Ozpin was again the first to recover.

"Jaune Arc is unable to fight. The winner is Lucy Stripes! This match Between LARJ and JNPR ended in a 2 – 1 for LARJ. Therefore today's exhibition match is over!"

The audience cheered and clapped.

"Thank you for tuning in and taking your time to watch us everyone! Beacon radio will have a post match commentary later tomorrow, so be sure to tune in again!" Holly was all smiles, though after the crowd left she looked exhausted.

"You pushed yourself with an event in public." Zack, her co-commentator patted her shoulder.

"No, I am fine. It was nice to do this for a change."

Down at the arena the teams gathered and talked about the events. Even though JNPR lost, it was clear that these results were not necessarily the real measure of their ability.

"We are back!" Akashi and Lucy raised their fists, each putting one arm around the other's shoulders. Juge stood behind them with a smile, while Riza rubbed Lucy's head.

Thus the normal days returned to Beacon... for now.

* * *

><p>Till Next time!<p>

Johno 343 and Bugdevil


End file.
